¡Dios mío! ¡Otra vez no!
by ratadeacero
Summary: Tal vez no le saliera todo bien a Harry. Aun así,la mayoría de sus amigos han sobrevivido,está casado y a punto de ser padre.Si simplemente se hubiera mantenido lejos del Velo no tendría que ir al pasado y volver a hacerlo todo OTRA VEZ. Traducción.
1. Capítulo 1

Llevaba soñando con ello desde la derrota de Voldemort. Es decir, con el Velo. Ese a través del que había caído Sirius. La última vez que soñó con el Departamento de Misterios le costó la vida a final se supo la verdad sobre Voldemort, pero a un precio demasiado elevado como para agradecerlo y una vez que la verdad salió a la luz, los ataques empeoraron.

Por un momento se preguntó qué hacía ahí. Ginny estaba en casa, estaba embarazada y le necesitaba. Y sin embargo no podía alejarse. Voldemort estaba muerto, ciertamente, pero aun así había mucha gente, buena gente, que no debería haber muerto.

Contó los pasos hasta situarse justo donde Sirius había caido .Cedrid. Sirius. Dumbledore. Hedwig. Moody. Dobby. El padre de Tonks. Remus. Colin Creevey. Tonks. Snape .Fred. Diablos, ni siquiera Crabbe mereció morir entonces. Había más, muchos más, pero ninguno cercano a él. Cercanos a otra gente, sin embargo. Tal vez era por eso por lo que no podía mantenerse alejado ni dejar de mirar. En este momento no podía ni siquiera moverse de allí.

Harry se despertó de repente. Estaba en el suelo, cubierto por una pobre excusa de manta, y alguien parecía estar intentando tirar la puerta abajo.

"¿Dónde está el cañón?", preguntó Dudley. ¿Dudley? ¿Adónde lo había enviado el Velo? ¿Podría ser que fuera cuando Hagrid le habló de Hogwarts por primera vez?. Debía de ser, porque no podía recordar ninguna otra ocasión en la que él y Dudley hubieran dormido en lo que parecía ser una choza.

Sonó un enorme ruido detrás de ellos y el tío Vernon entró a la habitación, arrastrándose y con un rifle en la mano. A Harry se le escapó un bufido. Como si eso pudiera hacerle algo a Hagrid. Sin embargo su tío no lo sabía y gritó "¿Quién está ahí? Se lo advierto-¡voy armado!"

Aunque se le ocurrió a Harry que cuando alguien intenta allanar una casa, se puede asumir que probablemente vayan armados también. Y como si no supieran que era un mago el que había venido a por Harry.¿Quien más podría atravesar el mar con este tiempo, es más quien siquiera se molestaría?

¡SMASH! La puerta salió arrancada de sus bisagras y aterrizó en el suelo con un estruendoso ruido. Hagrid estaba en la puerta con una apariencia realmente impresionante.

Ahora, Harry no había planeado nada de esto, pero se figuraba que al menos podría sacar el máximo provecho de ello. No es que las cosas hubieran salido muy mal cuando acabó con Voldemort, pero tampoco lo habían hecho muy bien. Tal vez esto era una segunda oportunidad. Y si ese era el caso, por todos los demonios que la iba aprovechar.

"¿Qué tal una taza de te? No ha sido precisamente una travesía fácil…", empezó a decir Hagrid. Arruinando por completo su escalofriante primera impresión. Se acercó al sofá donde estaba sentado un petrificado Dudley . "Haz sitio, pedazo de bulto", le dijo mientras veía como Dudley corría a esconderse detrás de su madre que a su vez se escondía detrás de su marido. "¡Y aquí está Harry! La última vez que te vi eras solo un bebé. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero con los ojos de tu madre."

"¡Le exijo que que salga de aquí enseguida, señor!", demandó Tío Vernon con voz áspera. "¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!"

"Ah, cállate, Dursley, pedazo de mentecato." A Harry se le escapó una sonrisa. La última vez había estado demasiado confuso como para disfrutar de la paliza verbal de Hagrid a su Tío. Cuando Hagrid se acercó y convirtió el arma en un pretzel, su sonrisa creció incluso más aun.

"De cualquier modo", dijo Hagrid, volviendo su atención a Harry como si la gente normal fuera por ahí convirtiendo armas mortíferas en la forma de sabrosas galletitas. "Harry, feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo para ti por aquí- tal vez me haya sentado encima en algún momento, pero tendrá un buen sabor de todos modos." Sacó un pastel con la inscripción 'Feliz Cumpleaños Harry' escrito en un caramelo verde.

"Vaya, gracias", dijo Harry con agradecimiento al aceptar el pastel. Deseaba, sin embargo, que Hagrid no hubiese elegido un color de Slytherin, aunque hiciera juego con sus ojos. "Parece usted conocerme, pero si, como usted mismo ha dicho, no nos hemos visto uno a otro desde que yo era un bebé, ¿tal vez sería tan amable como para decirme su nombre?", preguntó Harry con educación.

Hagrid se rió entre dientes. "Por supuesto, por supuesto. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts." Y con eso sacudió el brazo de Harry arriba y abajo. "¿Acerca de ese té? No diría que no a añadirle algo más fuerte, si entiende lo que digo."

"Lo siento, salimos con bastante prisa así que no tenemos nada para beber", dijo Harry como pidiendo perdón.

"No pasa nada, tango algo por aquí." Dijo Hagrid mientras se giraba hacia la chimenea y enseguida ya había un buen fuego en marcha. A continuación procedió a sacar una buena docena de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Tío Vernon dijo bruscamente, "No toques nada que te de, Dudley."

Hagrid soltó una oscura risotada. "El gran puding que es tu hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursely, no te preocupes."

Hagrid le pasó las salchichas a Harry y éste le dio las gracias por su consideración. Entonces decidió que sería sospechoso si simplemente aceptara todo esto, así que le pidió más detalles a Hagrid.

"Llámame Hagrid, todo el mundo lo hace. Y como ya he dicho, soy el Guardián de las Llaves y los Terrenos de Hogwarts- tu ya sabrás todo acerca de Hogwarts, por supuesto."

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto."

A Tío Vernon casi se le salieron los ojos. "¿LO SABES?"

"Sí", contestó Harry con calma.

"Pero, ¿cómo? Siempre hemos sido muy cuidadosos de no dejarte tener ideas peligrosas. ¿Cómo te enteraste de todo este disparate acerca de la magia?"

"¡Un momento!, dijo Hagrid con voz atronadora mientras se ponía en pie. Tan enfadado estaba que parecía llenar la cabaña por completo. Los Dursleys se acobardaron contra la pared. Siguió gritándole a los Dursleys, "¿ Me estas diciendo que no le habéis dicho nada a este chico, nada acer- acerca de NADA?"

"No", contestó Harry mientras agitaba la cabeza con tristeza. "No lo han hecho."

Hagrid parecía que estaba a punto de explotar.

"¡DURSLEY!"

Tío Vernon, que se había puesto realmente pálido, murmuró algo que sonaba como ' Mimblewimble'.

"Pero- pero si Papi no le dijo nada a Harry, ¿cómo es que lo sabe?", preguntó Dudley, hablando por primera vez desde detrás de su madre.

Hagrid miró a Harry con expectación.

"Es justo", admitió Harry. "Bien, el caso es que estos diez años ha habido gente siguiéndome y dándome la mano e inclinándose ante mí, normalmente con la apariencia de sentirse muy honorados de estar en mi presencia, y con el tiempo uno se da cuenta de las cosas."

"No es suficiente con 'darse cuenta', Harry. Tienes que _saber_."

"Pero se", contestó Harry. "Se acerca de Hogwarts, de mis padres, de Voldemort…"

Hagrid se estremeció. _"¡No digas ese nombre_!"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir. Aunque si alguna vez me voy de camping otra vez, me aseguraré de aceptar tu consejo. En fin, ¿iremos al Callejón Diagon mañana?"

"Por supuesto", asintió Hagrid.

"¡NO PIENSO PAGAR PARA QUE UN VIEJO CHIFLADO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA!", gritó Tío Vernon.

Harry debería haberse dado cuenta de que Tío Vernon insistiría en provocar a Hagrid. Rápido como un relámpago, sacó su paraguas que contenía las piezas de su varita y lo agitó en al aire apuntando a Dudley.

Un flash de luz violeta, un sonoro ruido y un chillido de cerdo después, Dudley estaba dando vueltas con las manos pegas a su gordo culo aullando de dolor. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Harry pudo ver el rizado rabo de cerdo a través de un agujero de la parte de atrás de sus pantalones.

Tío Vernon rugió. Arrastrando a Tia Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, le echó una aterrorizada mirada a Hagrid y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Hagrid miró a su paraguas y se acarició la barba.

"No debería haber perdido los estribos", dijo amargamente, "pero no funcionó, de todos modos. Mi intención era convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya era tan parecido que no es que yo pudiera hacer mucho."

Le echó una mirada a Harry bajo sus tupidas cejas.

"Te estaría agradecido si no mencionaras nada de esto en Hogwarts", dijo. "No-er- no tengo permitido hacer magia, estrictamente hablando. Me permitieron un poco para poder seguirte y mandarte las cartas y demás- una de las razones por las que estaba tan interesado en el trabajo."

"Por supuesto que no diré nada", le aseguró Harry. "Se está haciendo tarde, así que tal deberíamos recogernos ya."

"Tienes toda la razón, Harry. Tenemos mucho que hacer mañana. Hay que acercarse a la ciudad y conseguir todos tus libros y demás." Se quitó su grueso y negro abrigo y se lo arrojó a Harry. "puedes meterte ahí debajo", le dijo. "No te preocupes si se agita un poco, creo que aun hay un par de lirones en uno de los bolsillos."

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Aunque ya había luz del día, mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

_Ha sido un sueño_, se dijo a sí mismo con firmeza_. He soñado que estaba de vuelta a cuando Hagrid vino a decirme que iba a ir a Hogwarts. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa con Ginny._

Unos ruiditos sonaron de repente.

_Y ahí está Hedwig Jr. llamando a la ventana_, pensó Harry con alivio sin levantarse aun.

.Tap.

"De acuerdo", murmuró Harry, "ya me levanto."

Se incorporó y el abrigo de Hagrid se le cayó.

La cabaña estaba llena de luz del sol, la tormenta ya había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido el sofá y había una lechuza raspando una garra en la ventana con un periódico en el pico.

A Harry se le encogió el corazón. No había sido un sueño después de todo. Con presteza le pagó a la lechuza y le pasó el Diario del Profeta a Hagrid. Luego escuchó con paciencia como el semigigante le contaba acerca de Gringotts. Entonces cogieron el bote de los Dursleys y se dirigieron a Londres y al Callejón Diagon.

_Dejando a los Dursleys en la isla_. Es de lo que se dio cuenta Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sabía que llegarían a casa antes que él y además, les estaba merecido.

Enseguida se encontraron en el Caldero Chorreante. Como la vez anterior, todo el mundo estaba ansioso por chocar su mano.

Al final, un joven pálido se dirigió hacia Harry, su ojo izquierdo con un violento tic.

"¡Profesor Quirrell!" dijo Hagrid. "Harry, el profesor Quirrell será uno de tus maestros en Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter", tartamudeó el Profesor Quirrell, aferrándose a la mano de Harry, "no t-te haces una idea lo e-encantado que estoy de conocerte."

Por un momento Harry se preguntó como era posible que pudiera soportar tocarle, pero se dio cuenta de que no debía de haber sido poseido todavía. Probablemente no ocurriría hasta que fallara en hacerse con la piedra. También se preguntó por qué demonios tuvo la necesidad de tartamudear todo el año. Podía aparecer perfectamente inocente (especialmente comparado con Severus Snape) sin necesidad de ello, y francamente resultaba bastante molesto. Y por otra parte, según las memorias de Snape, Dumbledore había estado al tanto de Quirrell desde el principio.

Supuso que Hagrid decidió no mencionar que este era el primer año de Quirrell enseñando para no asustarlo con lo de la maldición del trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry decidió sacar a colación el tema.

"Así que, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva enseñando?", le preguntó.

"B-B-Bueno, en realidad e-este es mi p-primer año, pero estoy muy e-excitado", dijo Quirrel un poco tímido.

"¿Qué materia enseña?", le preguntó Harry aunque conocía la respuesta, pero esa era el tipo de cosas que uno le pregunta a sus futuros profesores.

"D-Defensa Contra las A-Artes O-Oscuras" murmulló el Profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello.

Sí, Quirrell y su maestro, Voldemort probablemente serían MUCHO más felices sin esas molestas cosas como enseñanzas en contra de las Artes Oscuras.

"N-No es que tú lo necesites, ¿eh P-Potter?" se rió nervioso. "Estarás consiguiendo todo tu m-material, supongo. T-Tengo que ir a recoger un libro acerca de v-vampiros, yo m-mismo." Parecía aterrorizado solo de pensarlo. Harry se maravilló al pensar en el hecho de que esta era la primera persona que intentó matarlo, que él recordara al menos.

Los otros clientes del bar los interrumpieron y le costo diez minutos a Hagrid rescatarlo del gentío de admiradores.

Las cosas fueron más o menos lo igual hasta que llegó el momento de ir la tienda de Madam Malkin a recoger su uniforme.

Al entrar Harry se congeló. Casi se había olvidado de su primer encuentro con Draco Malfoy, aquí justo antes de que cada uno supiera nada acerca del camino que había sido elegido para el otro. Porque eran archienemigos. Antes de averiguar que Draco, si bien era sin duda desagradable, no era malvado y más o menos se había redimido a sí mismo.

_Hm_, pensó Harry. _Esto puede ser divertido_.

"Hola", dijo Draco. "¿Hogwarts también?"

"Sí", contestó Harry.

"Mi padre está enfrente comprando mis libros, y madre al final de la calle mirando varitas", dijo Malfoy. Tenía la misma cadencia de palabra lenta y aburrida a los once años que a los veintitrés.

"No tiene mucho sentido hasta que llegues allí, ¿no?

"Cierto, pero necesita hacer algo mientras yo estoy aquí. Después de eso voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carreras. La verdad es que no entiendo por qué los del primer año no pueden tener una. Creo que voy a insistir a padre para que me consiga una y ya la meteré de contrabando como sea."

"No creo que registren el equipaje, así que si simplemente la encoges puedes llevarla y desencogerla una vez ya estés allí. Por supuesto, tendrías que decir que es de un estudiante mayor si alguien pregunta, pero no debería ser muy difícil", le sugirió Harry.

Draco le echó una mirada aprobadora a Harry . "Podría funcionar. Tendría que aprender como desencoger objetos, pero hasta entonces un estudiante mayor podría hacerlo también. Dime ¿tienes tú una escoba propia?"

"De momento no", contestó Harry sin comprometerse.

"¿Juegas a Quidditch?"

"Por supuesto, soy Buscador. ¿Y tú?"

"Lo mismo. Padre dice que sería un crimen si no me eligieran para jugar en mi casa, y debo decir que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Sabes ya en qué casa vas a estar?"

"Creo que me gustaría estar en Gryffindor. He oido que hacen las mejores fiestas."

"Bueno, está bien , si eso es lo que te gusta. Yo voy a estar en Slytherin, toda nuestra familia ha estado ahí-"

"Bueno, está bien , si eso es lo que te gusta", le interrumpió Harry, y podría asegurar que vio una mueca en la boca de Draco.

"Imagina ser un Hufflpuff, creo que abandonaría la escuela, ¿no crees?"

"Bueno, tanto como ABANDONAR…es un pelín drástico, pero sin duda desertaría de la casa. Quiero decir, Hufflepuff suena como una marca de marshmallows o almohadas o algo parecido."

Esta vez sabía que no se lo estaba imaginando. Draco Malfoy estaba conteniéndose la risa por algo que él, Harry Potter, había dicho. ¡Nunca pensó que llegaría a ver el día! Esto en realidad estaba siendo bastante divertido. ¿Cuál era la razón de que no fueran amigos?

"¡Mira a ese hombre!", Harry se giró hacia donde Draco estaba señalando para ver a Hagrid por detrás de la ventana, sonriéndole a Harry y apuntando a dos enormes helados como la razón de que no podía entrar.

"Ese es Hagrid. Trabaja en Hogwarts."

"Oh, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?" Oh, esa era la razón.

"Es el guardabosques"

"Lo que he dicho", dijo Draco con impaciencia.

"No, no es lo mismo, hay una diferencia entre un guardabosques y un sirviente. Quizá no mucha diferencia, pero sin duda una que cualquier Señor de Mansiones debería conocer", dijo Harry sabiendo perfectamente que Draco heredaría la Mansión Malfoy algún día. Con gusto se dio cuenta de que a Malfoy se le pusieron las orejas de color rosa.

"He oído que vive de manera salvaje en una cabaña en los terrenos de la escuela y que de vez encuando se emborracha, intenta hacer magia y le prende fuego a su cama."

"Bueno", dijo Harry mientras recordaba como Hagrid había cargado con él cuando casi resultó muerto por Voldemort y luchando por mantener la calma, "apostaría a que es un poco difícil hacer magia mientras se está borracho incluso bajo las mejores condiciones. Y no todo el mundo puede vivir en Mansiones. Si lo hicieran, entonces ya no sería tan especial, no crees, y la gente tendría que encontrar otras maneras de lucir su riqueza."

Draco inclinó la cabeza en afirmación al considerarlo. "Tienes razón, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero los Hagrids del mundo son necesarios para mostrar el contraste con el tipo adecuado de gente." Harry sabía exactamente lo que quería decir con lo de 'tipo adecuado de gente', pero hizo como que no para evitar una escena. "Eh, ¿está contigo?"

"Sí", dijo simplemente Harry.

"¿Por qué?¿Dónde están tus padres?

"Godric's Hollow."

"¿Y por qué no han venido contigo?"

"Bueno, lo hubieran hecho, pero el caso es que fueron asesinados por Voldemort", explicó Harry.

A Draco se le ensancharon los ojos. "Has dicho el nombre del Señor Oscuro!"

"Sí, eso he hecho."

Draco no parecía encontrar nada que decir a eso, así que preguntó, "Pero eran de los nuestros, ¿no?"

A Harry le costó mucho trabajo no poner los ojos en blanco. "Si no lo fueran, ¿por qué iba Voldemort a molestarse con ellos personalmente? Estaba bastante ocupado hacia el final, he oído, y tenía a otra gente para matar Muggles por él"

"A los nacidos de Muggles no se les debería permitir la entrada en Hogwarts, ¿no crees? No son como nosotros; no han sido educados en nuestros modos. Algunos ni siquiera han oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que reciben la carta, imagínate."

"Bueno, no creo que sea que no hayan oído hablar de Hogwarts lo que debería preocuparte, per se, tanto como que no hayan oído de la magia o no sepan nada de nuestra cultura", dijo Harry sin gustarle su propia respuesta.

"Sí, eso es exactamente por lo que deberían mantenerlo en las antiguas familias mágicas. ¿Cuál es tu apellido, por cierto?"

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madam Malkins dijo, "Ya lo tienes listo, cariño." Por un momento Harry se preguntó por qué lo suyo estaba preparado antes cuando había entrado después que Draco, pero decidió que en realidad no importaba.

"Bueno, supongo que te veré en Hogwarts" dijo Draco.

"Hasta luego. Mira a ver si puedes adivinar mi apellido y me lo cuentas en el tren,"

"Eso haré" dijo Draco con determinación.

Poco después de eso, Harry y Hagrid compraron todos sus suministros y se encontró de vuelta con los Dursleys. El último mes no resultó ser tan malo. Sus Tíos lo ignoraron casi todo el rato y Dudley salía corriendo de la habitación cada vez que veía a Harry. En realidad no estaba tan mal, de todos modos ya tenía mucha experiencia con gente ignorándole y/o temiéndole en su primero, segundo, cuarto y quinto años por ser descubierto mientras de deshacía de Norbert, hablar Parsel, ser el cuarto campeón y por ser un mentiroso esquizofrénico, respectivamente.

Una cosa de la que se aseguró fue de memorizar el libro de pociones. No iba a arriesgarse ahí. Tal vez Snape estuviera enamorado de su madre, pero había odiado a Harry con toda su alma hasta el momento de su muerte.

El último día de Agosto Harry bajó a la sala de estar y se aclaró la garganta mientras veía divertido como Dudley pegaba un grito y salía corriendo de la habitación. Harry supuso que eso era lo que sucedía cuando los padres de Dudley lo animaban a hacer miserable la vida de Harry sin mencionarle nada acerca de los poderes mágicos de Harry. "Um- ¿Tío Vernon?"

Tío Vernó gruñó para demostrar que estaba escuchando.

"Necesito estar mañana en la estación de King´s Cross para ir a Hogwarts." Otro gruñido. "¿Harías el favor de llevarme?" Gruñido. "Gracias."

"Curiosa manera de ir a una escuela de magos, el tren. ¿Se agujerearon las alfombras mágicas, entonces?"

"No, pero son ilegales en Gran Bretaña, y dudo que se fiaran de nosotros para ir directos a la escuela y sin ser vistos si cada uno de nosotros tuviera una. Sin mencionar lo caro que sería…"

"¿Dónde está esta escuela, de todos modos?"

"Escocia"

"¿No puedes ser más específico?, le preguntó Tío Vernon.

"¿Acaso estás planeando algo para el Día de la Familia?"

Tía Petunia parecía horrorizada. ¿_Ahora_ tienen Día la Familia?"

"Está bien, te llevaremos a King´s Cross. Tenemos que ir a Londres mañana de todos modos, o si no no me molestaría."

"Genial" dijo Harry al salir. Pensar que solo un día más y estaría de vuelta en Hogwarts. Y… también vería a Ginny, aunque solo fuera brevemente.

Sí, esto podría funcionar después de todo, si es que esta vez podía mantener a raya su genio y no alienar a la prensa y al Ministerio.

Madre mía. Estos iban a ser unos LARGOS siete años.


	2. Capítulo 2

Nota del autor: Supongo que lo tendría que haber dicho en el primer capítulo, pero nunca es tarde. Esta historia NO es original mía, un servidor lo único que está haciendo es traducir el fic original _Oh God Not Again!_ de _Sarah1281_.Con esto lo que quiero decir es que si la historia ya está completa y ritmo de publicación será, idealmente, de un capítulo a la semana o incluso antes (para cuando esto se publica en el disco duro ya tengo preparado otro capítulo), pero ahí está la palabra mágica, "idealmente" .Para quien quiera leer el fic original, en mi perfil hay un enlace, cosa que recomiendo a cualquiera que domine el inglés.

Capítulo 2.

Aviso: Nada relativo a Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

"Bien, ahí lo tienes, chico", dijo Tío Vernon con una horrible sonrisa. "Plataforma nueve-plataforma diez. Tu plataforma debería estar en algún lugar entremedias, pero no parece que la hayan construido todavía, ¿verdad?"

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Eres bastante idiota, ¿lo sabías? Y no, no recomendaría intentar nada delante de tantos testigos", dijo Harry como descuidadamente mientras veía como la cara de su Tío empezaba a ponerse púrpura. Supuso que era razonablemente seguro decirle lo que quisiera teniendo en cuenta que no lo volvería ver en nueve meses. "Por supuesto que la plataforma no resulta obvia; se trata de un tren para niños magos con artefactos mágicos que atraerían demasiada atención."

"¿Dónde está entonces, chico?"

"Hay que andar a través del portal. Ya se que _parece_ un muro de ladrillos, pero te aseguro que no lo es. ¿Cómo es posible, me preguntas? MAGIA. De hecho, puedes venir conmigo si quieres y verlo por ti mismo", sugirió Harry.

Tío Vernon parecía que estaba apunto de lanzarse contra Harry, pero Harry simplemente señaló con la cabeza hacia el guardia de seguridad que estaba a no más de veinte pies de distancia y Tío Vernon se echó atrás de mala gana. "Pagarás por eso, chico" suspiró amenazadoramente y se dio la vuelta hacia su se marchaban, Harry vio a Dudley y a Tía Petunia riendo; estaba claro que su Tío había mentido acerca de lo que había pasado.

Ahora, Harry era completamente consciente de que antagonizar a su Tío no era probablemente el mejor plan, pero le había hecho frente a gente cientos de veces más intimidantes que Vernon Dursley y por tanto no estaba dispuesto a acobardarse como lo había hecho cuando tenía once años. Básicamente podía descartar cualquier posibilidad de mejorar sus relaciones con su Tío, pero el resto de la familia era una historia diferente.

Sabía que su Tía Petunia una vez había amado a su hermana y estaba más asustada de lo que la presencia de Harry significaba en términos de seguridad para su familia que celosa de que Lily siempre hubiera sido la favorita. Más de quince años de resentimiento serían difíciles de superar, pero Harry siempre había odiado los veranos y el hecho de que nunca tenía nada que hacer, no pasaba nada por intentarlo. Dudley era otro camino que bien podía intentar. Por supuesto en este momento del tiempo no era nada más que un matón consentido, pero con el tiempo había llegado a aceptar a Harry después del incidente con el Dementor. No estaba muy seguro de cómo podría acelerar una reconciliación con Dudley, pero era algo que valía la pena mirar. Haría su vida en Privet Drive más pacífica, eso era seguro.

"-llenos de Muggles, por supuesto-"

Harry miró de repente hacia arriba al oir la voz de la señora Weasley. Se dio prisa y corrió hacia ellos.

"Ahora,¿Cuál era el número de la plataforma?" preguntó Molly. Por un momento Harry se preguntó como era posible que se las apañara para olvidar el número de la plataforma dado que llevaba haciendo esto solo Dios sabe cuantos años.

"Nueve y tres cuartos", dijo Ginny. "Mamá ¿puedo ir…?" Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa. A pesar de que los dos eran en este momento demasiado jóvenes para despertar en él pensamientos románticos hacia ella, todavía era una niña muy mona.

Cuando todos los Weasleys destinados a Hogwarts hubieron cruzado excepto Ron, Harry se acercó a ellos.

"Perdone", dijo Harry.

"Hola, cariño. ¿Primera vez a Hogwarts? Ron es nuevo, también", dijo Molly con amabilidad.

"Sí", afirmó Harry antes de darse la vuelta hacia Ron. "Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter".

Tal como había anticipado, la reacción fue inmediata. A Ron casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas y Ginny empezó a pegar chillidos. Bueno, de este modo ella no se quejaría de que no haber podido verlo, aunque ver al amor de tu vida comportarse como una fan desquiciada resultaba bastante irritante.

"¿De verdad lo eres?", preguntó Ron.

"¿De verdad tú eres Ron?", preguntó Harry.

"Por supuesto que lo soy", contestó un confuso Ron. "¿Por qué no iba a serlo?"

"Podría decirte lo mismo" le replicó Harry.

"Pero…pero no puedo creer que tú seas Harry Potter."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, supongo que alguien tiene que serlo, ¿no?", dijo él, apartándose el pelo de los ojos como quien no quiere la cosa para revelar la cicatriz más famosa de la historia de la magia. "En fin, me preguntaba si podría ayudarme a encontrar la plataforma", le preguntó a la señora Weasley.

La señora Weasley, con lágrimas en los ojos por haber averiguado quien era Harry (porque probablemente un chico tan educado debía haber tenido una vida trágica, y a una edad tan temprana) dijo que sí con la cabeza. "Por supuesto, cariño. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es caminar directo hacia la barrera entre las plataformas nueve y diez. No te pares y no te asustes por chocarte. Es mejor que corras un poco si estás nervioso. Vamos, ve ahora antes de Ron."

Harry le dio las gracias por su ayuda y caminó hacia la plataforma. Harry miró alrededor, sonriendo un poco ante la vista de todo el mundo mucho más jóvenes que la última vez que los había visto.

De repente, uno de los gemelos Weasley se le acercó. "¿Te echo una mano?", le preguntó. Por desgracia Harry no tenía ni idea de cual de los dos era, nunca había sido capaz de diferenciarlos hasta que George perdió una oreja en el verano de después de su sexto año y luego Fred murió, así que en realidad nunca había tenido la oportunidad, ni siquiera después de casarse en la familia.

"Gracias", contestó Harry.

"¡Oy, Fred! ¡Ven aquí y ayuda!" Vale, ahora Harry estaba razonablemente seguro de que Fred era el que se le había acercado. Después de todo, los gemelos nunca se llamaban a sí mismos por sus respectivos nombres, aparentemente eso era para 'bromistas de segunda'.

Una vez los gemelos le hubieron ayudado, se apartó el pelo de los ojos otra vez, esta vez más debido al esfuerzo de levantar el baúl de la escuela (probablemente debería ponerle un encantamiento para aligerarlo) que porque quisiera revelarse a sí mismo a cualquiera que se daría cuenta durante la clasificación dentro de poco. Resultaba extraño, sin embargo, ver a George con dos orejas. Ver a Fred VIVO otra vez. El corazón se le puso en un puño por un momento y trató de imaginar como sería ver a algunas de las personas que había perdido. Especialmente Sirius, que todavía estaba en Azkaban.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó George. Ahora que Harry estaba bastante seguro de cual de ellos se le había aproximado primero sabía que sería capaz de diferenciarlos- al menos hasta se alejaran de la vista. Aparentemente Bill era el único que podía decir cual era cual, de ahí que fuera su hermano menos favorito. Bueno, Bill y Percy, pero este último era demasiado rígido para ser idolatrado por los gemelos Weasley.

"Blimey" dijo Fred. "¿Eres…?"

"Lo es", confirmó George. Harry no pudo dejar de notar lo surrealista que era que los gemelos Weasley por una vez NO terminaran cada uno las frases del otro. Hm. Daba igual lo bien que se conocieran uno a otro, debía de resultar bastante difícil. Tal vez fueran legilimentes. "¿No lo eres?"

"Bueno, estoy seriamente confuso, si eso es lo que quieres decir", les dijo Harry.

"Harry Potter", dijeron dúo los gemelos.

"Nop", dijo Harry con alegría.

"¿No lo eres?"

"No, no lo soy. ¿Lo habéis conocido alguna vez?" les preguntó.

"Bueno, no, pero…" empezó a decir George.

"Entonces ¿qué os hace pensar que yo soy él?", exigió Harry.

"Bueno, tienes una cicatriz", fue la respuesta de Fred.

"También Dumbledore, ¿pensáis acusarle a él de ser Potter también?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" contestó un pensativo George. "Filch, por otro lado…"

"Entonces ¿quién eres si no eres Harry Potter?" le preguntó un escéptico Fred. "¿Y por qué tienes una cicatriz con forma de relámpago en la frente?"

"Verás, después de ese sucio asunto con el Señor Oscuro mi madre decidió que las cicatrices en forma de relámpago estaban de moda y me lanzó una maldición cortadora." Harry hizo una pausa. "Al menos, esa es la historia oficial. Creo que eso fue antes de que mi padre tuviera el valor de estar aislado por tres meses por decirle que tal vez debería dejar la cocina a los elfos domésticos." Fred y George simplemente se le quedaron mirando. "¡Hey, no me juzgueis! Y soy Draco Malfoy, por cierto." Los miró con atención. "Vosotros SOIS sangreliampias, ¿verdad?"

Fred asintió en silencio.

George soltó un "¿TU eres Draco Malfoy?"

"¿Tienes un problema con eso?" Harry cruzó los brazos.

"No, pero. ¿no son rubios tus padres?" preguntó George.

"¿Qué estas intentando decir?"

"¿Cómo pueden dos personas rubias tener un hijo con el pelo negro?" preguntó George.

"¡No, mi madre no tuvo una aventura con Severus Snape, cómo te atreves a sugerir eso!" chilló Harry.

Fred levantó las manos. "Calma, lo ha dicho sin mala intención."

"Bueno, pues me ha ofendido" dijo Harry con voz nasal. "De hecho, voy a escribir a padre ahora mismo."

"¿Ya no está en la plataforma?", pregunto George, perplejo.

"Sí que lo está, pero hablar cara a cara con tus parientes es de mestizos", y con eso Harry se alejó de ellos, preguntándose cómo demonios se las había apañado para mantener una cara seria durante todo el intercambio verbal. De algo estaba seguro, sin embargo, y era de que iba a tener el respeto de los gemelos una vez se dieran cuenta de que los había engañado.

"Hey, Mamá, adivina. Adivina a quien acabamos de conocer en el tren", oyó Harry como decía Fred.

"¿A quién?"

"¡Draco Malfoy!"

"Eso no es nada, yo he conocido a _Harry Potter_", le dijo Ginny, todavía con un aire de admiración.

"¿Por qué querríais conocer a un idiota como ese de todos modos?", les preguntó Ron.

"Conocerlo no ha sido la parte interesante" explicó George.

"Entonces ¿qué?" preguntó Ron.

"¡Aparentemente su madre y Snape tuvieron una aventura y él es el resultado!", exclamó Fred.

"¿QUE?" soltó Molly. _Este cotilleo es mucho mejor que el del año pasado que decía que Albus Dumbledore estaba locamente enamorado de Gellert Grindelwald. Francamente, una pensaría que Rita Skeeter debería dejar de inventarse tales historias sensacionalistas. Obviamente Dumbledore se quedó mudo ante semejante mentira y no se molestó en negarlo._

"Es cierto, prácticamente lo admitió él mismo" confirmó George.

"Tengo que encontrar a Andrómeda", murmuró la señora Weasley. "¡Portaos bien niños!" Y con eso se marchó de allí llevándose a Ginny con ella mientras ésta miraba anhelante al Expreso.

"¿Está ocupado?" preguntó Ron.

"No, adelante", invitó Harry.

"Hey, Ron" dijo George al entrar en el compartimento. "Escucha, vamos a ir a…¿ Por qué estás sentado con Malfoy?"

"¿Malfoy?" Ron parecía confuso. "¿Te refieres a él?" señalando a Harry.

Fred asintió.

"Pero este no es Malfoy, es Harry Potter" explicó Ron.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Fred. "Pero… tú nos dijiste que eras Draco Malfoy."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué puedo decir? Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy… A veces me confundo yo mismo."

"George, creo que nos han gastado una broma" dijo George.

"¿Los de primer año tienen permitido hacer eso?" se preguntó Fred. "¿Significa eso que lo que dijiste acerca de Snape tampoco es verdad?"

"Podría serlo", dijo Harry con neutralidad. "Sentíos libres de extender el rumor en cualquier caso."

A los dos gemelos se les iluminaron los ojos y salieron corriendo hacia el final del pasillo ante esto. Harry se sintió ligeramente culpable por ello cuando estaba haciendo un sincero esfuerzo para no convertir a Draco en su archienemigo (porque francamente, si quisiera uno de esos, para eso estaba Voldemort) solo para decidir que ya que Draco había extendido el rumor hacia Snape y su madre, hacer que probara su propia medicina era juego limpio.

"Eres mi heroe" soltó Ron.

"¿Por mi desfiguración facial?" preguntó Harry.

"No, porque les has gastado una broma Fred y a George" explicó Ron. Ante la mirada incrédula de Harry se dio prisa en añadir "pero tu cicatriz también es muy chula."

"Sí, fue realmente considerado por parte de Voldemort el darme semejante cicatriz tan chula cuando intentó asesinarme cuando era un bebé" dijo Harry con sequedad.

Ron simplemente se le quedó mirando, mitad fascinado mitad horrorizado. "¿Sabes?, no deberías decir su nombre."

"Sabes, cuanta más gente me dice eso, menos inclinado estoy a escucharles" observó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ron parecía indeciso entre el deseo de imprimir a Harry la importancia de no decir el pequeño y tonto seudónimo de Tom Riddle y entre preguntarle más acerca de la noche en que se habían encontrado por primera vez. "¿Recuerdas algo de…?"

"Te das cuenta de que tenía quince meses en ese momento, ¿verdad?" le preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

"¡Ya lo se!" se defendió Ron, aunque su tono de voz indicaba que no parecía ser capaz de comprender que Harry era demasiado joven para recordar el suceso, mucho menos haber tomado una parte secreta en la caida de Voldemort. "Simplemente pensaba que quizá lo recordabas debido a la cicatriz."

Ahora fue el momento de Harry de quedarse sin habla. "Sabes, estoy empezando a pensar que ninguno de vosotros sabeis nada de cómo funcionan las cicatrices", dijo recordando como todo el mundo había pensado que su cicatriz lo había convertido en un mentiroso esquizofrénico en el quinto año.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'vosotros'?" preguntó Ron.

"Ya sabes, magos."

"Pero tú eres un mago"

"Sí, pero he sido criado por _Muggle_s", explicó Harry.

"¿Y eso qué importa?" preguntó Ron.

Harry sonrió ante la inhabilaidad de Ron de comprender por qué importaba. _Era tan_ _inocente entonces_… "Los Muggles no tienen magia y por tanto están obligados a ser más sensatos."

"Oh" Ron se quedó expectante mirando a Harry.

Harry suspiró. "Y para constestar a tu pregunta, sí, un poco."

"¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?" preguntó Ron con era la parte molesta de que Ron fuese tan inocente; tendía a tener el tacto de un troll. Se había vuelto mucho mejor a la hora de no hacer semejantes preguntas dolorosas como que que es lo que uno recordaba de la primera vez que alguien intentaba matarle después de empezar a salir con Hermione.

"Bueno", dijo Harry, intentando poner en orden todos los flashes que había visto a lo largo de los años. "Recuerdo a alguien que asumo que es mi padre diciéndole a mi madre que me cogiera y se marchara. Luego una risa, alguien que asumo que es mi madre rogándole a Voldemort que me perdonara la vida, él diciéndole que se apartara y le dejara matarme, ella diciendo no y pidiéndole que la matara a ella en lugar a de a mí, él matándola, luego un montón de luz verde y al final mi frente pareciendo como que está en llamas", explicó Harry.

Ahora Ron parecía horrorizado. "Lo siento, no pensé…"

"No pasa nada", le cortó Harry. Realmente DEBERIA haber pensado, pero bueno, solo tenía once años y, conociendo a Molly Weasley, había llevado la vida más protegida imaginable. "¿Son magos todos en tu familia?" preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema.

"Er- sí, eso creo" dijo Ron. "Creo que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él."

Harry se quedó podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta la primera vez, pero para ser justos, solo un niño por aquel entonces. "¿Por qué no?"

Ron parecía confuso. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tu primo contable, ¿es mágico?"

"No", contestó Ron, tadavía sin pillarlo.

"¿Es eso por lo que no hablais de él?"

"Er…" Claramante Ron nunca había pensado acerca del PORQUE fingían no tener un pariente Squib. Exactamente igual que a los Dursleys les gustaba fingir que no tenían un sobrino mago. Si los Weasleys, de todo el mundo, podían sucumbir a prejuicios de Sangre Limpia como esos, no es de extrañar que la única oposición real a Voldemort viniera de grupos de vigilantes funcionando más como el culto personal de Albus Dumbledore en su búsqueda por expiar la ayuda brindada a Grindelwald hacía tantos años. Aun así, el hecho de que Ron nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que era su falta de magia lo que hacía que ignoraran a su primo le hacía honor, por lo que Harry supuso que no podría desquitarse de su frustración hacia el lamentable estado del mundo mágico donde todo el mundo estaba predispuesto contra todo el mundo en él. Por no mencionar que destruiría por completo cualquier posibilidad de que se hicieran amigos.

"¿Alguien ha visto a un sapo? Neville ha perdido el suyo", dijo Hermione, entrando al compartimento con Neville detrás de ella.

"No, pero siempre puedes convocarlo", sugirió Harry.

"No conozco el hechizo para eso", admitió Hermione, un poco avergonzada de no saber un hechizo que no le enseñarían hasta dentro de unos años.

"Aquí, ya lo hago yo", se ofreció voluntario Harry sacando su varita. _"Accio sapo de Neville."_

No pasó nada por un momento y Hermione le miró dudosa. "¿Estás seguro de eso es un hechizo de verdad?"

Harry asintió.Oh, estaba completamente seguro.

"Bueno, no parece muy bueno-" pero fue interrumpida cuando Trevor atravesó volando la puerta. "¡Oh!"

Ron miró sorprendido a Harry. "Si sabías como convocar su sapo, ¿por qué no lo hiciste la primera que vino por aquí?"

¿Porque quería ver otra vez a Hermione y con suerte, hacer una mejor primera impresión? "Supongo que no lo pensé", mintió.

"Yo también he intentado unos pocos hechizos, solo por practicar, y todos han funcionado. Nadie en mi familia es mágico en absoluto, así que ha resultado una buena sorpresa, pero estaba tan contenta, por supuesto, quiero decir, es la mejor escuela de hechicería que hay."

"¿No es conveniente que sucede que es la más cercana geográficamante a donde vivimos?", murmuró Harry.

Hermione le echó una Mirada. "Ya me he leido todos los libros, por supuesto, solo espero que sea suficiente- Soy Hermione Granger por cierto, ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?"

"Me llamo Ron weasley", acertó a decir Ron después de mirarla con la mirada vacía durante tres minutos enteros.

"Harry Potter."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa con la gente que no tiene fe de que sepa mi propio nombre?" le preguntó Harry a Neville, que simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Y Hermione, yo no sabía que era un mago hasta que recibí mi carta, porque mis parientes se niegan a reconocer que la magia existe, y Ron estaba diciéndome que hay un montón de nacidos de Muggles alrededor, así que estoy seguro de que lo harás bien. Además, dudo que nadie más se haya molestado en memorizar todos los libros de texto, así no solo creo que sea suficiente sino que ya vas por delante de todos los demás."

"¿En serio?", se animó Hermione.

"En serio", le confirmó Harry. "Aunque , yo sí he memorizado mi libro de texto de Pociones", admitió.

Ron parecía horrorizado ante la idea de que su potencial mejor amigo fuese un empollón, y se acercó más a Neville.

"Pero eso es sólo porque he oído que nuestro profesor odiaba a mi padre y no quiero darle ninguna razón para odiarme a mí también", añadió Harry con rapidez. No es que Snape necesirara una razón, por supuesto, pero al menos no lo avergonzaría ahora como hizo con las preguntas sorpresa del primer día. Harry probablemente podría haber buscado esas preguntas en concreto, pero entonces tal vez Snape podría enfadarse y preguntarle algunas más. Por no mencionar que habían pasado años desde su primera clase con Snape y con toda sinceridad no se acordaba de cuales eran las preguntas ni siquiera de cuantas eran.

"Oh, entonces no está tan mal", dijo Ron mientras se relajaba.

"Apareces Historia Mágica Moderna y El Ascenso y Caida de las Artes Oscuras, ya sabes", le dijo Hermione.

"Bueno, yo no creería todo lo que lees", le dijo Harry sonando un poco incómodo.

"¿Por qué no?", le preguntó Hermione.

"Porque para mañana a esta hora, el Diario del Profeta Y Bruja Semanal probablemente habran escrito una historia acerca de cómo Draco Malfoy es en realidad hijo de Narcissa Malfoy y Severus Snape", le dijo Harry.

"Me temo que no lo entiendo", Hermione frunció en ceño. "¿Quiénes son…?"

"No te preocupes por ello", le dijo Harry. "Lo averiguarás enseguida."

"Supongo que debería marcharme, ahora que has encontrado a Trevor", dijo Hermione, levantándose, con Neville siguiéndola de mala gana.

Ron, al tener once años, no se dio cuenta de que obviamente querían quedarse, pero Harry sí y lo sintió mucho por sus pasados y futuros amigos. "Hey, ¿por qué no os quedais un rato? Tenemos demasiada comida; necesitamos algo de ayuda para comernosla."

Hermione sonrió de alegría y volvió a sentarse enseguida.

"Gracias, Harry", dijo Neville tranquilamente.

Poco después, Draco Malfoy entró al compartimiento.

"Neville Longbottom", afirmó orgulloso.

"Uh, ¿sí?, contestó Neville, sorprendido.

"Tú no", le dijo Draco. "El", dijo señalando a harry.

"Lo siento", le dijo Harry. "Pero ese es Neville."

"Oh. ¿Me he acercado?", preguntó esperanzado.

"¿Cómo puedes acercarte? O bien soy Longborttom o bien no lo soy. Lo cual, por cierto, no soy."

"Bueno, podrías estar **emparentado** con él", indicó Draco.

Harry soltó un bufido. "Probablemente lo esté, por culpa de tanta endogamia."

Draco eligió ignorarlo, en parte porque quería averiguar quien era Harry (dado que se había pasado la mayor parte del mes obsesionado acerca de ello) y en parte porque era cierto. "Entonces, ¿Quién eres?"

"Es Harry Potter", dijo Hermione.

Draco se rió. "No, en serio, ¿Quién es?"

Harry simplemente se levantó el flequillo.

"Wow, realmente ERES Harry Potter", dijo Draco, sonando un poco asombrado.

"Sip", dijo Harry, vagamente recordando algo de la primera vez. "¿No estaba la gente hablando de ello?"

"Bueno, sí", admitió Draco. "Pero también estaban vomitandouna historia completamente ridícula acerca de mí siendo el hijo del Profesor Snape."

"¿En serio?", pregunto Harry inocentemente. "Wow, supongo que la gente se cree cualquier cosa."

"Pero Harry", Hermione parecía perpleja. "¿No habías dicho…?

"¿Qué la gente se cree lo que sea? La cortó Neville, sorprendentemente.; ya se había dado cuenta de que era Harry el que había empezado el rumor.

"¿Entonces tú eres Draco Malfoy?", Ron se rió con disimulo, su nivel de madurez de once años de edad encontraba el rumor hilarante.

Afortunadamente, Draco malinterpretó la diversión de Ron. "Crees que mi nombre es gracioso, ¿no?" O quizás no tan afortunadamente. "No necesito preguntar quien eres tú. Mi padre me ha contado todo acerca de los Weasleys, con pelo rojo, pecas y más hijos de los que se pueden mantener."

"Wow, eso es extrañamente específico", observó Harry. "Doy por hecho que vuestros se conocen unos a otros. ¿Y probablemente no se caen muy bien?"

Draco asintió. "Correcto, Potter. Pronto averiguarás que algunas familias mágicas son mucho mejores que otras. No querrás hacer amigos de la clase equivocada. Yo puedo ayudarte con ello."

Harry gimió para sí mismo. Parecía como si Malfoy estuviera _intentando_ convertirse en su enemigo o algo así. No es que, por supuesto, Harry pudiera considerar a un chico de once años su enemigo, pero sabía que sus años en la escuela serían MUCHO MAS tranquilos con una persona menos intentando destruirle.. ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de manejar esto? No le daría la mano a Malfoy, por supuesto, ya que eso le daría la idea errónea y alienaría a todos los demás del compartimiento. ¿Pero cómo se las podía apañar para NO darle la mano y aun así evitarse siete años de rivalidad?

Por fin dijo, "Estoy seguro de que podrías ayudarme, pero la cosa es así, todavía soy nuevo a todo esto de 'la Magia es real' y no estoy seguro de poder hacer una elección adecuada por el momento. No querrías que eligiera a Ron solo porque congeniamos acerca de los dulces y que tú creyeras que soy Neville, ¿verdad?"

Draco se lo pensó. "Supongo que no."

"Y por otra parte, de verdad me gustaría llegar a la escuela antes de enajenarme con alguien" dijo con diplomacia. "Así que si en algún momento decido que tú tienes razón y Ron es la raiz de todo mal, tomaré tu oferta de ayuda en consideración. O tal vez no. Pero de momento, todavía tengo que aclararme sobre cual de los dos tiene razón." Pero sabía perfectamente cual de los dos tenía razón y a quien elegiría si Malfoy o Ron le obligaban a elegir. Pero era algo bastante razonable para alguien que apenas conocía a ninguno.

"De acuerdo", Draco aceptó a regañadientes. "Pero pronto comprobarás que yo tenía razón." Y con eso se marchó, el puente sin quemar.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

Nota del autor original:No estoy seguro, pero el epílogo parece indicar que el primer hijo de Harry, James Sirius, estaba en el segundo año diecinueve años después de la batalla final (con Harry teniendo 36 años), lo que significaría que su nacimiento tendría lugar unos siete años después de la batalla final, lo que significaría que al nacer Harry tendría veinticuatro años, lo que pondría a Harry con veintitrés años en esta historia.

Otra nota:Que nadie espere ver ninguna clase de emparejamientos de Harry con nadie. En esta historia Harry tiene 23 años (al empezar) y la idea de pensamientos románticos con alguien tan joven (aunque sea el amor de su vida) es algo demasiado cercano a la pedofilia.

Aclaración: Ni Sarah1281 (autora original de esta historia) ni un servidor tenemos nada que ver con la propiedad intelectual de Harry Potter y asociados.

"¿Sabes a qué Casa que vas a ir?", preguntó Ron.

"Creo que me hago una buena idea", respondió Harry.

"Yo voy a estar en Gryffindor", anunció Ron con orgullo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", le preguntó Harry. "Quiero decir, a menos seas un idiota vago y traicionero, puedes acabar en cualquiera de las otras tres Casas."

"Toda mi familia ha estado en Gryffindor", explicó Ron.

"¿Y? ¿Los padres Gryffindor tienen que tener a la fuerza hijos Gryffindor?", Harry se asustó un poco ante la idea de unos Gryffindor siendo unos padres tan horribles que sus hijos tuvieran que ser VALIENTES para sobrevivir.

"Toda mi familia ha estado en Hufflepuff", comentó Ernie MacMillan.

"Y ya sabes que toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin", le recordó Draco.

"Así que ¿los tres queréis estar en una Casa en particular porque es la misma a la que ha ido todo el mundo?", preguntó Harry.

"Sip", asintió Ron.

"Bueno, odio tener que aclararos esto, pero eso se parece mucho a la lealtad Hufflepuff, queriendo ir a la misma Casa que el resto de la familia", dijo Harry como por casualidad. Mientras que Ron y Draco parecían perturbados, Ernie irradiaba alegría.

"Aunque", continuó un pensativo Harry, "querer estar en una Casa en la que todo el mundo confía implícitamente y siempre es subestimada es brillante, posiblemente una cualidad Ravenclaw. O una una gran manera de ayudar a tus ambiciones Slytherin."

A Ernie se le escapó un gruñido, pero se salvó cuando su nombre fue llamado. Por suerte Malfoy no tuvo mucho tiempo para amenazar a Harry antes que él también lo llamaran.

"Eso no iba en serio, ¿verdad Harry?", preguntó Ron con la cara blanca. "De verdad que quiero estar en Gryffindor."

"Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás", le aseguró Harry, sintiéndose un poco culpable por confundirlos. No mucho, porque Draco normalmente se merecía todo lo que a Harry se le ocurriera hacerle (bueno, excepto todo ese asunto del intento de asesinato en el sexto año, pero para ser justos Draco intentó hacerle maldición Cruciatus a él primero) y dentro de poco más de un año Ernie estaría casi convencido de que Harry es malvado. Ron, sin embargo, todavía tenía un enorme complejo de inferioridad con el que Harry quería ayudarle, no empeorarlo. No tuvo mucho más tiempo para reflexionar sobre el tema, dado que enseguida fue su turno.

"Potter, Harry", leyó de una lista la Profesora McGonagall.

En un segundo todo se llenó de cuchicheos.

"¿Ha dicho Potter?"

"¿El Harry Potter?"

Ahora, Harry había tenido su buena ración de notoriedad en su primera vida y había tenido años para acostumbrarse a su fama. Aun así, nada se podía comparar a la primera vez que un gran grupo de gente (en particular adolescentes) se dieron cuenta de él.

"Sí, es correcto", dijo Harry adelantándose. El cotilleo murió con rapidez y los profesores se miraron unos a otros con una ligera sorpresa. Estaba claro que todo el mundo había esperado de él que simplemente fomentara los rumores pasivamente. Iban listos. "Mi nombre es Harry Potter. Si alguien más me pregunta si estoy seguro, implicando que no tengo la habilidad que cualquier niño de un año que se respete a sí mismo tiene, le mandaré un maleficio. Estáis avisados."

Ahora, Harry no estaba seguro de que haría eso mismo (al menos a los de tercer año o menores), pero parecía una buena manera de acabar con todo ese inagotable interrogatorio acerca de su identidad. Y la mirada espantada de Snape resultaba un buen añadido. Aunque probablemente acababa de confirmar, sin darse cuenta, que él era, de hecho, James Potter reencarnado. Bueno, así es la vida.

Harry caminó hacia el Sombrero y se lo colocó en la cabeza.

"Hmmmm", dijo el sombrero. "Difícil. Muy difícil."

_¿Cómo que difícil? Ya me has seleccionado antes._

"Sí, pero has viajado atrás en el tiempo para manipular los eventos a tu favor, lo que es muy Slytherin de ti."

_Buena razón. Excepto, ya sabes, por todo la parte 'ha sido un completo y total accidente'_.

"Bueno, eres increíblemente inteligente para alguien de tu edad, tal vez deberías ir a Ravenclaw" prosiguió a sugerir el Sombrero.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco_. En realidad, soy bastante normal para alguien de MI edad, así que no, no debería. Aunque que me aspen si dejo que Hermione saque mejore notas que yo. Me da igual que sea un GENIO; todavía soy doce años mayor que ella._

El Sombrero suspiró. "Vale, nada de Ravenclaw tampoco. Pero si tenemos en cuenta que tu lealtad, en particular a la familia Weasley que parece apoyarte hagas lo que hagas, es asombrosa, ¿qué tal en Hufflepuff?"

Harry se encogió de hombros_. Adelante; simplemente me transferiré a Gryffindor._

¿Se puede hacer eso?", preguntó el Sombrero.

Otro encogimiento de hombros. _Soy el-chico-que-vivió pre-rumores de mago oscuro. Yo decido quien vive y quien muere._

"Un poco presumido, ¿no?", dijo el Sombrero, molesto ante el rechazo de Harry a las otras Casas.

_Un poco, sí_, admitió Harry. _Pero oye, ¿no ese un rasgo Gryffindor? ¿Y por qué estas intentando con tantas ganas ponerme en una Casa diferente?_

"Bueno, ¿y qué se supone que he de hacer? ¿Simplemente ponerte en Gryffindor porque quieres y porque ya lo hice una vez? No es así como se hacen las cosas", explicó el sombrero.

_Es como fueron la última vez._

"Bueno, dado que no tengo memoria del incidente, estoy obligado a especular. Tú, un aterrorizado chico de once años, tuviste el valor de discutir con el ser que iba a decidir el curso de tu vida. Eso me suena a Gryffindor."

"_¿A qué te refieres con lo de 'curso de tu vida'? pensaba que solo afectabas a Hogwarts._

El Sombrero se rió entre dientes, realmente se rió entre dientes."Oh, por favor ¿de verdad crees eso? Mencióname un solo Slytherin del que nadie creyera que era malvado o un cobarde ¿O, de vez en cuando, un malvado cobarde?"

Harry no supo como contestar a eso.

"O mira a los Ravenclaws. Se supone que son increiblemente ineptos y se pasan toda la vida estudiando, incluso cuando tienes enfrente tuyo ejemplos de eso siendo falso, como, por lo que puedo contar de tus experiencias, Cho Chang y Luna Lovegood. O los Hufflepuffs, se supone que es la Casa a la que vas cuando no tienes lo que hay que tener para estar en cualquiera de las otras, pero Cedric Diggory aparentemente era la persona mejor cualificada de su año."

_¿Qué es lo que dicen a cerca de los Gryffindor?,_ preguntó Harry, que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

"Carne de cañón."

Harry soltó un bufido. _Típico. Supongo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. Es decir, Hagrid básicamente me dijo que todos los Magos Oscuros eran Slytherin, incluso aunque sabía al menos de un Chico-de-Oro Gryffindor que se convirtió en uno, incluso si pensaba que se trataba de Sirius y no de Pettigrew. Y uno oye como tal familia es Slytherin entera así que por supuesto son todos Mortífagos o, al menos, fanáticos Sangrelimpia. Y los Weasleys le dan tanta importancia al hecho de que son todos Gryffindor que resulta ridículo._

"¿Irás a otra Casa, entonces?", le preguntó el Sombrero con optimismo.

_Lo siento_, se disculpó. _De verdad que lo haría, pero me gustaría estar con mis amigos otra vez. Por no mencionar que Ron es demasiado inmaduro ahora mismo como para considerar el ser amigo con un Slytherin._

"De acuerdo", refunfuño el Sombrero. "Supongo que bailar un vals a través del Velo de la Muerte cuenta como algo increible temerario, no pasa nada por ponerte con el resto de la gente que parece ser incapaz de pensar las cosas dos veces en ¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Como estaba cantado, su Casa le dió los aplausos más sonoros hasta el momento, sin sospechar que acababan de ser insultados. Ron fue seleccionado poco después.

"Bien hecho, Ron, excelente", soltó un pomposo Percy.

"¿A qué te refieres con lo de excelente?", preguntó Harry fingiendo confusión. "Recibió su carta de Hogwarts; por supuesto que iban seleccionarlo."

"Quiero decir, buen trabajo por entrar en Gryffindor", explicó con condescendencia Percy.

"¿Quieres decir que te habrías enfadado si hubiera entrado en algunas de las otras tres igualmente nobles Casas? Hubiera pensado que estarías feliz simplemente por el hecho de que es un mago."

"Bueno, claro que lo estoy",Percy dio marcha atrás. "Es solo que es mejor si está en Gryffindor que si está en cualquiera de las otras tres Casas."

"Creía que se suponía que los prefectos tenían que promover la unidad entre Casas", Harry se rascó la cabeza. "Tal vez deba preguntarle a Dumbledore cómo planea alcanzar esa meta cuando sus representantes entre el cuerpo estudiantil insisten en perpetuar prejuicios de Casas."

Percy palideció ante el pensamiento de lo que semejante queja haría a sus probabilidades de ser Delegado.

Harry desvió su atención a sus compañeros primerizos a tiempo de oir preguntar a Seamus, "¿Cómo acabó cubierto de sangre?"

"Nunca le he preguntado", fua la delicada respuesta del fantasma. A menos que Harry estuviese muy equivocado, ese 'el' al que se estaban refiriendo era el Barón Sanguinario. Ahora, probablemente no debería divulgar esto, teniendo en cuenta que era algo que querían mantener en privado, pero claro, nunca le habían gustado mucho el Barón Sanguinario ni la Dama de Gris.

"Yo puedo decírtelo" habló Harry.

Todo el munso se giró hacia él. "¿Y cómo podrías tú, uno de primer año, saber algo así?" demandó Sir Nicholas.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Magia?"

Nadie pudo encontrar una falla en esa respuesta, aunque si Harry no tenía cuidado, tendría a todo el mundo detrás de él exigiéndole que tomara Adivinación dado que obviamente era un Vidente.

"¿Qué sucedió entonces?" preguntó Seamus.

"La Dama de Gris, que por cierto, es el fantasma de la Torre de Ravenclaw, es en realidad Helena Ravenclaw, la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw. Supongo que ser la hija de la bruja más brillante de la época no pudo ser fácil y desarrolló un complejo de inferioridad. Su madre tenía una diadema que se suponía que hacía al portador más inteligente. Helena decidió que era una buena idea robar la diadema y marchar a lo desconocido con ella. Su madre envió un antiguo pretendiente de ella, el Barón Sanguinario, para ir y recuperarla. Helena quería volver pero era demasiado orgullosa y se negó. El Barón perdió los estribos, la mató, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se puso Emo total y luego se suicidó", dijo Harry mientras se servía una ración de tarta de melaza.

"Suena como una mala telenovela", dijo Hermione. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Hermione, ¿no estábamos ya pasado ese punto 'preguntar a Harry si está seguro' refiriéndose a mi nombre?"

"Bueno, sí, pero es más probable que sepas tu propio nombre que algo que sucedió hace mil años, ¿no?", preguntó Hermione razonablemente.

"Sí, ¿cómo lo sabrías?", le preguntó Dean Thomas.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Ella me lo dijo?"

"¿Quién, la Dama de Gris?"Nick casi Decapitado parecía perplejo. Ante el asentimiento de Harry, continuó. "¿Cuándo?"

"Mi séptimo año", eplicó harry, haciendo uso del asombroso fenómeno que era decir la verdad pero siendo esta verdad tan increible que todo el mundo asumía que estabas bromeando. Bueno, si tenías suerte. Si no, la gente tendía a creer que eras un mentiroso esquizofrénico.

"Bueno, si no querías contarnoslo, podrías simplemente haberlo dicho", le dijo Seamus.

Con el tiempo el tema cambióa las familias.

"Yo soy mitad y mitad", dijo Seamus. "Mi padre es Muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta después de haberse casado. Una sorpresa pelín desagradable para él."

Los otros se rieron, pero Harry frunció el ceño. Había parecido tan divertido la primera vez, pero con lo que había oído de la educación de Snape porque Eileen Prince había hecho exactamente lo mismo…

"Tienes suerte", dijo Harry al final. Tomo el mundo lo miró confundido. "Tienes suerte de que tu padre se lo tomara tan bien. Se podría haber asustado fácilmente y marcharse. O quedarse y odiar a tu madre por mentirle y a ti por atraparle. Tienes suerte de que tu padre sea un buen hombre."

Finalmente Ron preguntó, ¿Y tú, Neville?"

"Bueno, me ha criado mi abuela y ella es una bruja", dijo Neville, "pero la famlia pensó que yo era Muggle durante mucho tiempo."

"¿No querrás decir un Squib?", preguntó Harry.

Neville asintió. "Mi tío abuelo Algie siempre intentaba pillarme desprevenido y forzarme a hacer magia- una vez me empujó fuera del muelle de Blackpool, casi me ahogo- pero no sucedió nada hasta que tuve ocho años. Tío abuelo Algie vino una vez a tomar el té y me tenía colgando fuera de la ventana por los tobillos cuando mi tía abuela Eunid le ofreció un merengue y accidentalmente me soltó. Pero reboté- todo el camino a través del jardin y hasta la carretera. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Gran estaba llorando de lo feliz que estaba.

¡Santo Dios, menuda diferencia hacen doce años a la perspectiva de una persona! "Entonces, déjame ver si lo entiendo" dijo Harry, intentando calmarse. "¿Básicamente estás diciendo que tu familia ha estado intentando matarte para que intententes y forzarte a usar magia? O sea que, si no hubieras sido un mago ¿hubieran preferido que murieras? ¿Y tu abuela estaba tan contenta por el hecho de que eras mágico que se le paso por alto el hecho de que si no hubieras podido hacer magia hubieras muerto?"

"B-bueno, querían saber si iba aser capaz de asistir a Hogwarts", dijo Neville con timidez.

Harry sabía que esto no era algo Neville necesitaba oir, pero definitivamente era algo que él necesitaba decir. Recordaba demasiado bien el daño que la 'cariñosa familia' de Neville le había hecho, daño que le costó años superar. Harry también se acordó de Neville destruyendo el último pedazo de la inmortalidad de Voldemort permitiéndole a Harry ganar, y sintió una intensa ola de ira ante el pensamiento de cómo debía haber sido la infancia de Neville. Porque en serio, los Dursleys puede que lo hayan odiado con toda su alma y haberlo demostrado con claridad, pero al menos nunca intentaron matarlo.

"Si querían saberlo con tantas ganas, deberían haber mirado el registro de Hogwarts. Por supuesto que probablemente será altamente inusual y posiblemente contra las normas, pero Dumbledore hubiera hecho una excepción si hubiera sabido que tus parientes estaban intentando matarte" dijo Harry con frialdad. "Y toda esa presión probablemente resultaba perjudicial para cualquier posibilidad de que hicieras magia accidental. Básicamente, lo que estoy diciendo es que no deberían haberte hecho eso, Neville."

Neville no dijo nada, pero le echó una extraña mirada especulativa.

Las clases de Harry fueron igual que la última vez, suponía, excepto que sabía como ejecutar todos los hechizos simples del primer año y por tanto sus profesores estaban divididos entre los que pensaban que era un prodigio y los que pensaban que de algún modo estaba haciendo trampas.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras resultó un poco diferente, decidió que mientras que no haría nada que hiciera descaradamente obvio que sabía de Quirrell y de Voldemort en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, eso no significaba que fuera a ignorar aquello de lo que se había dado cuenta la primera vez, incluso si lo había malinterpretado.

En el momento en que Quirrell se dio la vuelta para escribir en la pizarra, Harry volvió a notar el familiar dolor en la cicatriz (o semi-familar; llevaba seis años sin sentirlo, después de todo), se puso la mano en la frente y gimió.

"¿T-t-todo bien, señor P-P-Potter?" preguntó Quirrell.

"Su turbante hace que me duela la cicatriz", dijo Harry con sinceridad.

"¿C-como?", preguntó Quirrell con aspecto asustado.

El resto de la clase simplemente se rió, estaba claro que no le creían. Pero, Harry supuso que eso era mejor que decidieran que estaba loco. De hecho, si lo preparaba bien ahora, quiza se ahorrara el desastre cuando Rita Skeeter descubriese lo de sus sueños.

"Ya me ha oído", le dijo Harry. "Así que apreciaría si no pusiera su turbante apuntándome por completo, sería lo mejor para mi entorno de aprendizaje."

"¿Cómo te duele la CICATRIZ, Harry?", le preguntó Hermione con dudas. "¿No querrás decir tu frente?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No sé como explicarlo, Hermione. Todo lo que se es que me duele la cicatriz, no la frente."

"¿Cómo?" repitió Hermione.

Harry no estaba demasiado seguro de cómo explicarlo así que lo dejó como estaba.

Por fin llegó el día que más estaba esperando: Pociones de primer año como un adulto semi-competente. Algunos pensarían que esto es hacer trampas. Harry prefería no tener al profesor de Pociones en una vendetta personal contra ti por hacer trampas.

"Ah, sí", fueron las primera palabras que le dirigió Snape. "Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva - celebridad."

"Lo siento señor, ¿es esa su forma de pedirme un autógrafo?" preguntó Harry inocentemente. Supuso que el abultamiento en la vena en la frente de Snape era un 'no' y continuó, "es que solo recientemente en este último mes he descubierto que mis padres no eran dos holgazanes borrachos que murieron en un accidente de coche, así esto de la fama todavía es un poco nuevo para mí. Le aprecio lo considerado que está siendo."

¡Oh, mira, otra vena.! Mientras que Harry era perfectamente consciente de que Snape era unos los metafóricos 'tipos buenos', también se daba cuenta de que la única posibilidad de que a Snape le cayera bien murió cuando el Sombrero lo proclamó como un Gryffindor.

En realidad, reflexionó, bien podría hacer un esfuerzo… Nah. ¿Cuál era la diversión si no tenía a nadie a quien molestar? Y al menos con Snape todo el mundo estaría de su parte.

"¡Potter!" la voz de Snape lo sacó de sus reflexiones. "¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raices de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?"

"Filtro de Muertos en Vida", replicó Harry con naturalidad.

"¿Que es?"

"Profesor, no estoy completamente seguro de por qué me hace preguntas de las que no sabe la respuesta, pero me place informarle de que yo, uno de primer año, se que es una poderosa poción para dormir que le da a uno la apariencia de estar muerto."

"¡Por supuesto que lo sabía, Potter!" soltó Snape.

"Estoy seguro de que sí", dijo Harry con una sombra de duda.

"Bueno, supongo que todo el mundo tiene suerte alguna vez, algo de lo que sabrás bastante, Potter…" murmuró Snape distraidamente.

Harry se lo quedó mirando. "Um, ¿señor? ¿Acaba usted comparar el que yo acierte un pregunta de Pociones con el brutal intento de asesinato de Voldemort contra mí justo después de asesinar brutalmente a mis padres?"

Snape se sorprendió, dándose cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. "¿Dónde buscarías si te dijera que me encontraras un bezoar?"

"¿En el armario de pociones?", sugirió Harry.

A Snape se le iluminaron los ojos. "¡Potter!"

"¿Qué? No esperará realmente que salga, encuentre una cabra y le extraiga un bezoar del estómago… ¿verdad?" Ahora Harry se asustó un poco; no dudaba que Snape muy bien podía exigirle eso mismo a Harry. Especialmente si continuaba provocándole de esta manera.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y matalobos?" Snape le disparó otra pregunta.

"No es muy agradable de usted intentar engañarme, señor", dijo Harry. "Y se perfectamente que las dos son la misma planta. Aunque la razón de que tenga dos nombres diferentes, tres si cuenta napelo, me supera."

"Supongo que cualificas como competente, Potter", dijo Snape a regañadientes, ignorando por completo el hecho de que los alumnos de primer año no se supone que deban memorizar sus libros de texto el primer día.

Aunque esa primera pregunta…cuando Harry estaba intendo que Ginny lo perdonara por abandonarla después del funeral de Dumbledore se decidió por enviarle un mensaje con flores, y se hizo con un libro sobre Lenguaje Floral Victoriano. Si recordaba correctamente, el asfódelo era una especie de lirio (_nota del traductor:lirio es la traducción de lily,_ _imprescindible para seguir el juego de palabras_) cuyo significado era 'Mis remordimientos te siguen a la tumba' y el ajenjo significa 'ausencia' y simboliza también el dolor lo combinas, significa ' Me arrepiento amargamente de la muerte de Lily'. Ahora, es imposible que un chico normal de primer año pudiera entender eso (y Harry ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Snape quisiera decir eso), pero parecía demasiado para ser una coincidencia que, de todas la pociones que Snape podría haber preguntado, eligiera esa.

"Gracias", fijo Harry en voz baja.

Snape simplemente asintió con sequedad."¿Y bien?¿ Por qué no estáis copiando todo esto?"

Harry se puso como compañero de Ron y se dio cuenta de que Neville se estaba poniendo un poco pálido.

"Hey, Neville, ¿por qué no trabajas con Hermione? Después de todo, ella ya se ha leido el libro de texto unas cuantas veces y no creo que la vaya a pifiar", sugirió Harry.

Hermione sonrió ante esto y los dos se movieron a la misma mesa.

Y Harry tenía razón; Hermione sabía lo que estaba haciendo y Neville se las apañó para no explotar nada esta vez. A pesar de todo, se lanzó un Protego a sí mismo, pero más por costumbre que nada más. Ahora que sabía como protegerse de los accidentes de pociones, ¿por qué no usarlo, después de todo?


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Nota del autor original: Harry puede parecer un poco despreocupado de lo que la gente pueda pensar de un hombre veintitrés años pretendiendo tener once, pero no es que nadie vaya a pensar automáticamente que es del futuro, solo que es un poco precoz. Y no, Harry no se molestará en decirle a nadie la verdad , porque ,¿para qué lo necesita? Y si lo hiciera, Hermione o Dumbledore estarían exigiéndole que actuara más responsablemente dado que ya no es un niño, y ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?

La mañana de la primera lección de vuelo, Harry estaba un poco nervioso. No es que no supiera como volar, por supuesto, lejos de eso. Pero la última vez había sido bastante…memorable. Quería entrar en el equipo de Quidditch, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse quieto y dejar que Neville se rompiera la muñeca. Cierto, no le causó ningún daño físico a largo plazo, pero había sido profundamente embarazoso y Harry no se sentía justificado para dejar que ocurriera otra vez solo para que él no tuviera que esperar un año para unirse al equipo.

Y además había que considerar el asunto de Draco Malfoy. La última vez, le había robado la Recordadora a Neville y la subsiguiente batalla entre ellos le había otorgado una plaza en el equipo. Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que Malfoy intentaría el mismo número; la única diferencia era que ahora tenía que, de algún modo, volver a coger la Recordadora y ahorrarse el odio recibido por ello. Tal vez fuera posible que el suceso ni siquiera tuviese lugar, que Neville no se cayese de su escoba. Por otro lado, ¿cómo se supone que iba a Harry a evitarlo? Lo mejor que se podía hacer era usar un encantamiento amortiguador, del que vagamente se preguntaba por qué Madam Hooch no había usado la primera vez. Porque, vamos, no resulta realista que se hubiera asustado porque es imposible que Neville, no importa lo incompetente que parecía por aquel entonces, fuera el único que se había caído alguna vez de una escoba.

Tal vez fuera una Squib; la verdad es que no recordaba haberla visto usar magia. Supuso que en realidad no importaba, dado que a él (al contrario que prácticamente el resto de la gente en el Mundo Mágico) honestamente no le importaba si alguien era mitad elfo doméstico. Y no, la razón de usar elfos domésticos como ejemplo no era por prejuicios, como se deduce lógicamente de las circunstancias necesarias para que un elfo doméstico y un humano tengan un bebé.

La llegada de Draco lo sacudió de sus reflexiones. Neville acababa de recibir su Recordadora y Draco se la había arrebatado, otra vez. Harry nunca había encontrado muy útiles las recordadoras, a pesar de lo que la gente dijera. Después de todo, ¿Cuál es la razón de saber que has olvidado algo si la maldita bola nunca te decía lo que era? Y continuendo con el tema, ¿Quién no se ha olvidado de algo en algún momento? Quizá fuera como los anillos de humor Muggles. Por supuesto, esas cosas eran incluso más inútiles todavía porque lo más seguro es que uno ya sepa lo que está sintiendo y por tanto no necesitaría que se lo dijera una joya hortera.

Ron se puso en pie, claramente preparado para empezar una pelea.

"Oh, siéntate Ron. Es demasiado temprano para pelear", se quejó Harry. "Quiero decir, ni siquiera hemos terminado el desayuno."

"¡Pero…pero Malfoy!, protestó Ron.

"Oh, todavía estará por aquí más tarde si de verdad tienes que meterte una pequeña disputa por el honor de la Casa", le aseguró Harry.

Ron parecía un poco enfadado ante la desdeñosa mención de su aparentemente familiar feudo con los Malfoys, pero le hizo caso a Harry. Por un momento Harry se preguntó por qué demonios el Mundo Mágico todavía operaba con un sistema de feudos de sangre dado que la mayoría de las sociedades Muggle (y con seguridad todas las europeas occidentales) habían dejado atrás rencores generacionales de los que nadie recordaba el origen y que nunca terminaban hasta que una persona de cada familia se enamoraba de la otra o hasta que se mataban unos a otros por completo.

"Gracias", dijo Harry."¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos?" Le preguntó a Draco. "¿Es la Recordadora de Neville demasiado brillante para que te resistas a cogerla?"

"Bueno, en un principio vine para mofarme del chico comadreja acerca de la cualidad de su escoba", le informó Draco.

Harry soltó un bufido ante el doble significado, de lo que solo se dio cuenta Hermione, que miró a harry con desaprobación y murmuró, "Chicos."

Draco le echó una extraña mirada a Harry y siguió. "Pero entonces vi esto. Todo el mundo sabe que solo los perdedores necesitan Recordadoras. Se pasaron de moda hace al menos veinte años." Estaba claro que Draco no entendía el atractivo de lo retro. Pero para el caso, lo más probable es que Augusta Longbottom tampoco, simplemente era vieja y pensaba que los sapos todavía estaban de moda.

"Entonces ¿por qué has decidido de repente que tienes que tener una?¿y no podrías habérsela pedido a Neville primero?" preguntó Harry razonablemente.

"Yo…"Draco se calló, sin estar seguro de cómo contestar.

"Draco, ¿eres un cleptómano?" le preguntó Harry con seriedad.

"¿Y eso qué demonios es?" Preguntó Malfoy, sintiéndose insultado de algún modo.

"Una persona que se siente obligada a robar por ninguna razón en concreto", replicó Harry, recordando algo que le había contado Hermione unos años atrás. O algo parecido. Definitivamente significaba robar mucho. De hecho, Harry podría argumentar que Voldemort era un cleptómano. Y Dumbledore también, recordando los objetos que había mantenido alejados de Harry hasta que Voldemort fue derrotado porque no era 'suficientemente maduro' para cosas que su padre había tenido desde que era niño

"¡No!"

"Entonces estoy seguro de que no tendrás ningún problema para devolver eso", Harry sonrió con brillantez ante esto.

Malfoy resopló enojado. "De acuerdo", dijo, devolviendo la bola para luego volver a su mesa.

Harry miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada aprobadora de la Profesora McGonagall_. ¡Oh, Santo Dios, si no tengo cuidado podrían hacerme un maldito prefecto! _Y si bien era cierto que Harry se había molestado en su momento, también lo es que se dio cuenta con rapidez de que Ron siendo prefecto en su lugar no estaba nada mal, dado que así se ahorraba todas las horas de patrullar los pasillos para controlar a los estudiantes a los que les apetecieran los paseos a medianoche. En serio, uno pensaría que Hogwarts tendría un mejor sistema de seguridad, pero nooooooooooo. Eso no es 'tradicional'. Tradición el Mundo Mágico, según Harry la entendía, era simplemente lo que se decía cuando se cuestionaban sus irremediablemente obsoletos métodos y servía como excusa para continuar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo desde tiempo inmemorial simplemente porque se estaba haciendo desde tiempo inmemorial.

"¿Por qué lo aguantas?" le preguntó Hermione. "No parece una persona muy agradable."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "La gente desagradable también necesita amigos", le señaló.

"¿Entonces te da pena?"

"No, no", Harry meneó la cabeza. "Podría ser agradable con alguien porque me da pena, pero nunca me haría amigo de alguien por eso." De hecho, ni siquiera garantizaba que hiciera el esfuerzo de ser educado, si Snape era alguna indicación. A Harry el hombre le daba una inmensa pena y no podría imaginar si Ginny decidiera casarse, es un decir, con Draco Malfoy (en un estilo totalmente Romeo y Julieta) y que entonces él le dijera algo que había oído a Dumbledore como un medio de destruir a Voldemort y eso mismo le costara la vida a Ginny. Y si entonces ella tuviera un hijo que (debido a la recesiva naturaleza del pelo rojo y a la dominante de los ojos oscuros) pareciera exactamente igual que Malfoy con los ojos de Ginny y tuviera que enseñarle durante seis años incluso aunque los dos se odiaran uno a otro y tuviese que vivir con la culpa de la muerte de Ginny durante diez largos años antes de encontrarse con el hijo.(Y Harry había oído que Draco estaba planeando llamar a su primogénito Scorpius, de todas las cosas. ¿Es que ese hombre no tenía sentido en absoluto?)

De todos modos, no es como si es Snape fuera a apreciar ningún esfuerzo de su parte; así que en realidad, ¿por qué no disfrutar simplemente de la animosidad mientras durase? Aun así, nota para uno mismo: si a Snape le ordenara Dumbledore, contra todas las posibilidades, que le ayudase en su suicidio, decir a la Orden que lo hizo un Mortífago y después negarse a hablar de ello a causa del 'trauma'.

"¿Entonces por qué?", presionó Hermione.

"Creo que la vida sería mucho más sencilla si mantengo mi lista de enemigos a un mínimo imprescindible. Malfoy probablemente podría hacer bastante para mancillar mi experiencia en Hogwarts si quisiera, y se que aprueba los puntos de vista de los Mortífagos, pero solo tiene once años; no los entiende realmente. Además, siempre he querido una rivalidad amistosa con alguien y él parece alguien que podría ser un rival divertido", explicó Harry.

"O sea que en realidad no te cae bien."

"Realmente no, pero bueno, solo llevamos aquí una semana y media; en realidad no lo conozco." Y era verdad. Incluso después de conocerlo durante doce años seguía siendo verdad.

"Es justo. Por cierto, ¿a qué te refieres cuando dices que aprueba a los Mortífagos? ¿ Algo de Voldemort?" preguntó Hermione. Harry se sorprendió un poco de que Hermione usara el seudónimo autoimpuesto de Riddle, y no el eufemismo aprobado por el Ministerio, pero claro, solo llevaba metida en el Mundo Mágico unas dos semanas, así que quizás aun no había cogido ese habíto. Y nunca lo haría, si es que Harry podía evitarlo.

"El padre de Draco es un Mortífago", le dijo Harry en voz baja. "Y su madre en principio apoya sus ideologías de Sangre Limpia, pero no quiere que Draco acabe metido en todo eso."

"¿Y por qué no arrestan al señor Malfoy si es un Mortífago?", preguntó Hermione.

"¿He mencionado que San Mungo casualmente recibió suficientes donaciones para construir un ala infantil justo antes de que Lucius fuera a juicio?", preguntó Harry inocentemente.

"¿Sobornos?", preguntó una escandalizada Hermione.

"Vete acostumbrando", le aconsejó Harry.

"¿Y qué es exactamente la ideología Sangre Limpia? Quiero decir, he leído acerca de la Guerra, por supuesto, y lo mencionan unas cuantas veces pero no detallan exactamente QUE es, simplemente asumen que tú ya lo sabes", le dijo ella.

Harry suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. ¿Cuál será la mejor forma de explicarlo? "Encontrarás que la Pureza de Sangre, como muchas cosas en el Mundo Mágico, no tiene ningún sentido en absoluto. Los magos, por supuesto, no parecen darse cuenta de esto y siguen actuando como si fuera sacado de los evangelios. Se trata básicamente de la escuela de pensamiento de que solo los que sean sangrelimpias tienen derecho a ser magos y todos los demás son inherentemente inferiores. Ni siquiera te darán una razón de por qué piensan así, excepto que alguien, de vez en cuando, menciona que los nacidos de Muggles viven sus primeros once años en una cultura completamente diferente. Date cuenta de que eso es exactamente lo mismo que decir que alguien ha sido criado en un país diferente es inherentemente inferior porque no entiende los métodos británicos."

"¿Qué un Sangrelimpia exactamente? A ver, entiendo todo lo de 'descender de magos', pero ¿hasta cuando se tiene que extender?", preguntó Hermione.

Harry sonrió. "Técnicamente, significa que tus cuatro abuelos son mágicos. Mis abuelos por parte de mi madre era Muggles, así que soy lo que se conoce como un mestizo. Cualquier hijo mío puede ser, en teoría, Sangrelimpia, a pesar de su madre nacida de Muggles. Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que los Puristas de la Sangre jamás admitirían que un hijo mío sea un Sangrelimpia. Para la mayoría de la gente, creo que es 'si sabes lo cerca que estás emparentado con un Muggle, lo estás demasiado para ser un Sangrelimpia'."

"¿Cómo se las apañan para evitar casarse con Muggles o con mestizos?", preguntó Hermione. "Quiero decir, no pueden haber muchas familias aunténticamente Sangrelimpia ¿verdad?"

"Nop", sonrió satisfecho Harry. "De hecho, parecen estar extinguiéndose todo el rato."

"¿Entonces cómo…?" Hermione dejó de hablar mientras pensaba.

"Adivina."

"Oh, no me digas que…" otra vez dejó de hablar, poniéndose un poco verde. "Sabes, creo que tengo mi propia filosofía respecto al matrimonio: 'Si sabes cuan cerca estás emparentado con alguien, estás demasiado emparentado para salir con él'."

"A mi vale", aceptó Harry, haciendo una nota mental para nunca jamás mirar el árbol de familia de Ginny bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Harry miró alrededor justo a tiempo de ver a Neville levantar el vuelo. Se estaba elevando muy rápido y Harry se tensó, esperando a que cayera. Cuando lo hizo, Harry lanzó rápida y silenciosamente un encantamiento amortiguador. Hubo un sonoro porrazo cuando Neville chocó contra el suelo, pero en general parecía estar bien. Por supuesto, intenta decírselo a Madam Hooch, que insistió en llevarlo al Ala Médica de todos modos.

"¡Que ninguno se mueva mientras llevo a este chico al Ala Médica! Dejad esas escobas donde están u os encontraréis fuera de Hogwarts antes de que podais decir 'Quidditch'. Venga vamos, cariño", dijo mientras guiaba a Neville al edificio.

"Oh por favor", dijo Harry, pensando en como era posible que se hubiera creido eso la última vez. "En el peor de los casos acabaremos en detención."

"Malfoy se echó a reir en cuanto estuvo seguro de que Madam Hooch no podía oirle."¿Habeis visto su cara, el carabollo?"

"Cállate, Malfoy", soltó Parvati.

"Oo, ¿dando la cara por Longbottom?", preguntó Pansy. "Nunca pensé que te gustaran los bebés pequeños gordos y llorones, Parvati."

"Para ser justos, no es que estuviera llorando", apuntó Harry. "Ni siquiera creo que estuviera herido."

"¿Cómo no va a estar herido? Ha caido treinta pies", le recordó Lavender.

"Cierto", asintió Harry. "Pero no es como si nunca hubiera caido en otras ocasiones de grandes alturas sin herirse."

"¡Mirad!", exclamó Malfoy, dándose cuenta de la Recordadora de Neville y corriendo a recogerla. "Es esa estúpida cosa que la abuela de Longbottom le envió."

"Lo juro", dijo Harry un tanto molesto. "¿Qué es lo que te pasa con esa cosa? Estoy seguro de que si quieres tanto una, tu padre puede comprártela."

Malfoy se pueso rojo. "¡No quiero una!"

"Podrías haberme engañado…" murmuró Harry. "Porque parece que sigues robando la de Neville porque estás celoso de que no tengas un impresionante anillo del humor mágico."

Draco parecía un tanto confuso por el final de la declaración de Harry, pero se compuso enseguida. "Tonterías, simplemento pienso que es una afrenta contra los magos verdaderos cuando alguien de tan antigua familia tiene que confiar en esas cosas."

"Um, perdon", habló Hermione. "Pero ¿a qué te refieres con lo de 'antigua familia'? ¿ No son todas las familias igualmente antiguas?"

"Bueno, sí", admitió Draco con reluctancia. "Pero me refería a antiguas familias mágicas Sangrelimpia."

"Solo preguntaba."

"Así que esperas curar a Neville de su dependencia de esto (lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que la recibió esta mañana, no es exactamente un problema) haciendo ¿qué, exactamente?", preguntó Harry.

"Destruyéndola", replico Draco al punto.

"Lo triste es que probablemente estás intentando ayudarle de un modo bastante retorcido", remarcó Harry. "Probablemente no pueda impedir que la destruyas, pero podríamos apostar a quien se la queda."

"¿Qué clase de apuesta?", preguntó Malfoy, intrigado.

"Competición de Buscadores", explicó Harry. "Podemos darle la Recordadora a alguien y hacer que la lancen y el que sea que lo coja gana y elige lo que le gustaría hacer con ella."

"¿Y si ningunos la cogemos?", preguntó Malfoy.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "pues entonces se hará añicos, ¿no?"

"De acuerdo", dijo Draco. "¿Quién hará de juez, entonces? Necesitamos a alguien imparcial."

"Estoy pensando…Theodore Nott", dijo Harry. "No confiarías en nadie de Gryffindor y se que Nott no acepta órdenes tuyas, así que supongo es lo más imparcial que vamos aconseguir."

"Estoy de acuerdo, Nott es una buena elección. ¿Tú que dices?", Dracó se giró hacia Nott.

Aparentando estar un poco furioso por haber sido arrastrado a esto, de todos modos Nott asintió secamente y agarro la Recordadora. Una vez que los tres esuvieron el aire, Nott dijo "Preparados, listos, ya" y soltó la Recordadora.

Harry y Draco, ambos en escobas bastante patéticas, se echaron a la carrera cuello con cuello para ser el primero en cogerla. Draco no es que quisiera la coger la Recordadora, per se, tanto como que quería evitar que Harry llegara primero y su orgullo no le permitiría hacer nada menos que lo mejor que pudiera. Al final, a medio pie del suelo, Harry la agarró justo unos segundos antes que Draco y los dos cayeron a la hierba.

"No vuelas nada mal", le felicitó Harry, sabiendo que al perder enfrente de todos sus compañeros de clase era bastante probable que pusiera a Draco de mal humor y le hiciera decir o hacer algo estúpido.

"Gracias", dijo Draco a regañadientes. "Tu tampoco."

"¡HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY!, chilló la Profesora McGonagall.

Malfoy se puso un poco verde mientras la Profesora de Transformaciones continuaba gritando.

"No te preocupes; como mucho tendremos una detención y perderemos unos cuantos puntos", le aseguró Harry. "Diablos, quizá incluso consigamos algo de consideración por nuestro sorprendente vuelo."

Dracó se animó un poco ante esto.

"-como os atrevéis – podríais haberos roto el cuello –"

"Bueno, a menos que algo me mate instantáneamente, estoy seguro de que Madam Pomfrey podría arreglarme en un momento", dijo Harry con alegría. "Aunque es agradable saber que se preocupa tanto."

"Potter, Malfoy, seguidme, ahora", les ordenó McGonagall.

Primero McGonagall los llevó a las mazmorras, donde Snape estaba dando clase de Pociones a los de sexto año. Contra todas la probabilidades, el capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin Marcus Flint (que acabó repitiendo su séptimo año, a menos que Harry estuviera muy equivocado) parecía haber cualificado para tomar clases de Pociones para sus NEWT.

"Severus, necesito hablar contigo."

"Mi padre va a matarme."

"Para meterte en problemas, no necesitaría implicar a Snape.", señaló Harry.

"¿Entonces de qué pueden estar hablando?", preguntó Draco.

"No lo sé; ¿Cómo es el Buscador de Slytherin?"

"Bueno, he oído que el anterior se graduó el año pasado y que aun no han encontrado uno y…No pensarás que…" Draco dejó de hablar increíblemente esperanzado.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Nunca se hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que McGonagall me lo va pedir. He oído que el equipo de Gryffindor no ha tenido un Buscador decente desde que Charlie, el hermano de Ron, se graduó."

"Pero a los de primer año no se les permite tener sus propias escobas."

"Y aun así trajiste la tuya", señaló Harry.

"A pesar de todo, esa regla nos impide jugar", dijo Draco sonando un tanto decepcionado."

"En la mayoría de las circunstancias, seguramente, pero soy el maldito Harry Potter, por supuesto que van a hacer una excepción".

"¿Y qué pasa conmigo", preguntó Draco.

"También tendrán que dejarte jugar, para que no parezca que recibo un trato especial", dijo Harry.

Poco después Snape y McGonagall salieron de la oficina y llamaron a Flint al pasillo.

"Flint, Malfoy jugará como Buscador", le informó Snape sin ceremonias.

Harry le echó una mirada a Draco que decía ¿_lo ves_? Draco simplemente asintió encantado.

Y esta vez ni siquiera tuvo que entrar a base de sobornos.

Y así, él y McGonagall se marcharon en busca de Wood.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5.

La noche transcurrió bastante pacífica dado que Draco no estaba intentando que expulsaran a Harry y Harry no encontró ninguna razón en particular para ir y vagabundear hasta descubrir lo que él ya sabía acerca de la Piedra Filosofal. Por supuesto, eso complicaría las cosas a la hora de explicar a Ron y a Hermione la necesidad de ir al corredor de la tercera planta de la que Dumbledore había mencionado que implicaba una horrible y dolorosa muerte. Por otra parte, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si debería involucrarlos. La última no tuvo ninguna elección porque el solo no era capaz de llegar hasta el final y de todos modos sus amigos ya sabían acerca de Voldemort y la piedra. Esta vez , era técnicamente un adulto y la idea de arrastrar a dos niños de doce años con él para enfrentarse a Voldemort le parecía altamente irresponsable. Pensando en ello y teniendo en cuenta que Quirrel no tenía ninguna posibilidad en absoluto de sacar la piedra del espejo, ¿necesitaba acaso molestarse en ir ahí abajo? Pero si no lo hacía, ¿volvería Quirrel a enseñar el próximo año? Mientras que cualquier profesor, incluso uno poseído, sería mejor que ese pomposo idiota de Lockhart, tener a Voldemort en Hogwarts mientras que su Horcrux andaba suelto atacando gente probablemente sería una muy mala idea. Hm. Tenía que pensar acerca de ello más profundamente.

La llegada del correo matinal lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Más específicamente, la llegada de dos paquetes en forma de escoba que requerían cada uno de seis lechuzas. Una escoba era para Harry, en la mesa de Gryffinfor, la otra para Draco en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry levantó su escoba en dirección a Malfoy a modo de saludo, que el otro chico devolvió.

Harry ojeó rápidamente la tarjeta. "Está bien que la Profesora McGonagall me advirtió de que no abriera este paquete con forma de escoba en la mesa. Después de todo, algo con la forma exacta de una escoba puede ser muchas, muchas cosas", murmuró Harry sarcásticamente. "¿Cree que soy estúpido o algo así?¿O, más exactamente, que todos los demás lo son?"

Ron miró por encima de la tarjeta para ver de qué estaba hablando. "¡Una Nimbus 2000!",gimió Ron. "Nunca he tocado una."

_Bueno, al menos ya sé que regalarle por Navidad_, pensó Harry con ironía. Por un momento se preguntó por qué no se le había ocurrido hacer lo mismo la primera vez. Por supuesto, los de primer año no se supone que puedan tener sus escobas en Hogwarts, pero nadie le hacía caso a esa regla, de todos modos. Y si Ron se quejaba, como tenía por costumbre, acerca de aceptar caridad, Harry simplemente tendría que señalar el suéter Weasley que esperaba recibir. Después de todo, Molly se lo había enviado porque Ron le había dicho que Harry no esperaba ningún regalo, y si eso no es caridad ¿qué lo es? Tampoco es que le importara; habría hecho lo que sea por algo de caridad en sus primeros años, especialmente cuando aun estaba con los Dursleys.

Después del desayuno, Harry se dirigió solo a la Sala Común dado que Ron se había quedado atrás para enfrentarse con Malfoy acerca del favoritismo descarado (lo que en realidad significaba que Ron deseaba que la escuela le comprase a él también su propia escoba) cuando fue arrinconado por Hermione. "¿Supongo que crees que esto es una recompensa por romper las reglas?"

"No, creo que es una recompensa por ser ridículamente bueno en Quidditch." Hizo una pausa. "Y porque mis padres fueron brutalmente asesinados."

"Hablas mucho de eso", notó Hermione.

Harry hizo una mueca. "Sí, igual que el resto del mundo. Solo intento seguir el ritmo."

"¡Aun no me puedo creer que te hayan _recompensado_ por arriesgar tu vida!"

Harry asintión con una expresión seria. "Lo sé. Quiero decir, no iban expulsarme por algo así, pero lo menos que podían haber hecho era quitarme algunos puntos y darme detención. Me doy cuenta de que lo que hice fue temerario, pero tienes que entender que Draco, a pesar de su inhabilidad para mantener la escoba del modo correcto, sabe lo que hace. Aparentemente yo soy un prodigio, aunque era imposible que lo supiera en su momento, pero si hubiera resultado herido hubiese sido culpa mía y hubiera aceptado la responsabilidad por ello. Supongo que lo que de verdad no entiendo es por qué te importa tanto a ti."

"¿Por qué? Porque podrías haber acabado seriamente herido; ¿qué otra razón necesito?", le preguntó Hermione.

Harry se rió. "Hermione, esta es una escuela mágica, y no una particularmente segura. La gente es herida de gravedad casi cada hora. Simplemente vas a tener que acostumbrarte ver horribles lesiones y creo que eso ya lo sabes. O sea que, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Creo que esto tiene más que ver con el hecho de que rompimos las reglas y tú pareces pensar que son sagradas", razonó Harry.

Hermione se puso roja. "¡No es cierto! ¡Es solo que las reglas están ahí para nuestra protección y como tal debemos seguirlas y no hacer gala de que las ignoramos!"

"Eso es verdad", reconoció Harry. "Algunas veces, quizás la mayoría de las veces. Pero no haré caso de reglas sin sentido. Si creo que algo está puesto ahí por mi protección, entonces sí, lo más probable es que siga esas reglas. Aunque no hago ninguna promesa. Y no pondré en peligro la vida de ningún compañero estudiante a propósito. Ocasionalmente, tal vez haga algo estúpido como esto. Probablemente no debería, pero bueno, tengo once años", técnicamente. "Tienes que darme algún descanso."

"Supongo que puedo…si de verdad dices en serio lo tener más cuidado", aceptó Hermione.

"¿Entonces somo amigos otra vez?"

"¿A-Amigos?", repitió Hermione con una pinta aturdida.

"Genial", sonrió Harry, pretendiendo no darse cuenta de por qué el uso de la palabra amigos la había aturdido tanto (dado que su magia y su intelecto siempre había hecho de ella una especie de paria y él ciertamente podía compadecerse) y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

¿Resultaba extraño que ver su vieja escoba había sido como ver a un amigo largamente fallecido?

La mañana de Halloween, Harry recibió una carta inesperada. Bueno, la carta era inesperada porque él nunca recibía correo, pero la letra era absolutamente chocante.

Sirius.

Harry abrió rápidamente la carta, preguntándose como demonios se las había apañado Sirius para mandarle una carta desde Azkaban. A menos que…pero no. No había hecho nada drástico, como ser seleccionado en Slytherin, para que Sirius se escapase, así que ¿Cómo era posible que la linea temporal se hubiese adelantado?

"Querido Harry,

Me doy cuenta de que probablemente nunca hayas oído hablar de mí. O al menos eso espero. Si lo has hecho, todo habrá sido bastante horrible, imagino de todos modos que te entererás dentro de poco. La mayoría es un puñado de crueles mentiras. Date cuenta de mi uso de la palabra 'mayoría' porque te recuerdo que fui un adolescente en mi época. Lo entenderás cuando llegues a la pubertad.

En cualquier caso, he pensado que te gustaría saber que de hecho no soy un asesino de masas, no soy ni nunca he sido un seguidor de Voldemort, y que soy tu Padrino. ¡Sorpresa!

Aquí esperando que desde mi fuga no tengas que verte sometido a los horrores de los Dementotes,

Sirius Black

Exconvicto extraordinario."

Harry bufó. Típico.

"¡DEMONIOS!"

Aparentemente, el Diario del Profeta se había hecho eco de la fuga de Sirius otra vez. Harry se inclinó sobre Percy. "Hey, cuando termines, ¿crees que podrías prestármelo?"

"Ciertamente, Harry", replicó Percy y, veinte minutos depués, le pasó el periódico.

"Gracias", dijo distraídamente. La historia de Sirius estaba en la primera página Y era de Rita Skeeter. Esto debería ser bueno.

**Black se fuga de Azkaban**

**Por Rita Skeeter**

**Sirius Black es mundialmente conocido por ser el más infame de los prisioneros de Azkaban. La cuestión del por qué, sin embargo, todavía tiene que ser contestada. Sí, Black mató a trece personas con una maldición. Por otro lado doce de ellos era Muggles, lo que hasta el más inepto mago puede realizar, y el treceavo era un mago más bien inepto.**

**La lealtad de Black a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado resultó ser una enorme conmoción para mucha gente y es fácil de entender el por qué. Black ciertamente no era miembro de una de las más prominentes Familias Oscuras de Gran Bretaña, después de todo, ni tampoco estuvo implicado en un intento de asesinato cuando tenía dieciséis años.**

**A pesar de la cuestionable naturaleza de la reputación de Black como infame (teniendo en cuenta que Azkaban también alberga a notables prisioneros como la prima de Black, Bellatrix Lestrange que fue condenada, entre otras cosas, por torturar a los Aurores Frank y Alice Longbottom hasta la locura y que acabó con la vida de dieciocho de las dos docenas de aurores enviados a capturarla), tres hechos se mantienen. La gente está aterrorizada de Black. Nadie ha escapado nunca de Azkaban. Black se ha escapado de Azkaban.**

**A pesar de su reputación de ser impenetrable, quizás debería haber habido algún plan de contingencia en el lugar. Al ser preguntado, el Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge no hizo ningún comentario pero insistió en que "Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para recapturar a Black y rogamos a la comunidad mágica que se mantenga en calma." Al ser presionado, Fudge admitió que aun no tenían un plan en marcha, solo hacía unas pocas horas desde la fuga de Black, pero que estaría preparado en breve.**

**Durante las semanas previas a su fuga, se sabe que Black estaba murmurando en sueños acerca de "ese idota grasiento" y "tengo que volver a Mallorca". ¿Quién es exactamente este "idiota grasiento"? y ¿Se dirige Black en realidad hacia España? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

Harry resopló. Rita Skeeter resultaba bastante entretenida cuando no estaba decidida a muerte a destruir su vida. Aun así, Harry desaba que no hubiera soltado esa parte acerca de los padres de Neville. Tendría que hablar con Draco y ver si podía convencerlo de que él y los demás de primer año dejaran en paz a Neville. Los mayores generalmente estaban demasiado ocupados acosándose unos a otros como para preocuparse de que molestaran a Neville. Aunque claro, ¿qué clase de niños de once años se burlarían de alguien porque sus padren fueron torturados hasta la locura (especialmente cuando los que se burlan están de hecho emparentados con los perpetradores)?

Harry llegó a la clase de Encantamientos bastante satisfecho. Draco, aun en shock y encantado de ser (junto con Harry) el Buscador más joven en más de un siglo, todavía se sentía agradecido a Harry y estuvo de acuerdo en no mencionar a los padres de Neville y en impedir a otros de hacerlo. De hecho, había ido tan lejos como para decirle a Harry que no hiciera nada tan estúpido como ir detrás de Black cuando él era un mago completamente entrenado mientras que Harry solo era uno de primer año, lo cual era muy diferente del 'Yo buscaría venganza si se tratara de mí' de la primera vez.

Cuando Harry entró todos los estudiantes estaban susurrando acerca de Sirius y dirigiéndole unas curiosas miradas, claramente conscientes del hecho de que Sirius era el mejor amigo del padre de Harry. Harry se preguntó brevemente por qué nadie había dicho nada acerca de la supuesta traición de Sirius a su familia, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ni era exactamente conocimiento común ni, lo que es más, técnicamente un crimen. Por supuesto que resultaba moralmente censurable, pero no había manera de probar si alguien estaba bajo un Encantamiento Fidelius ni quién era el Guardián Secreto. Es más, Harry estaba razonablemente seguro de que la mayoría de los Guardianes Secretos eran más de fiar que Colagusano y que la única manera de que traicionaran a alguien sería bajo tortura, y ser quebrado bajo tortura no es exactamente algo por que uno deba ser castigado.

Una vez hubo empezado la clase, Harry ni siquiera se molestó en practicar el Wingardium Leviosa dado que ya lo sabía y en su lugar dividió su atención entre ayudar a Seamus con él y observar a Ron y a Hermione. Cuando Hermione levitó su pluma perfectamente y consiguió puntos por ello y Ron empezó a parecer enfadado, Harry levitó su pluma con rapidez hacia Ron y empezó a hacerle cosquillas con ella.

Ni que decir tiene que al final de la clase Ron estaba muy irritado con Harry. "¿Por qué demonios has tenido la necesidad de torturarme con esa cosa?"

"Porque estaba aburrido y me divertía", le dijo Harry.

"¡Y lo has conseguido tan rápido! Como Hermione, pero al menos tú no has ido restregándoselo por la cara a todo el mundo. No me sorprende que nadie la aguante. De verdad que es una pesadilla."

Harry soltó un gemido. Buen Dios, Ron era _desagradable_ e esa edad. "Solo te molesta que corrigiera tu pronunciación. Pero sabes, si no lo hubiera hecho, nunca lo hubieras conseguido para el final de la clase."

"Supongo que sí…" admitió Ron de mala gana.

"Y me gustaría invocar las mismas reglas que tengo respecto a Draco en lo que concierne a Hermione. Es decir: Nada de hablar mal de mis amigos delante de mí. Después de todo, no dejo que Draco diga nada a menos que estés ahí para defenderte. ¿De acuerdo?", le preguntó Harry con seriedad.

"Vale…" suspiró Ron.

Harry se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hermione y vio que estaba llorando a mares. 'Gracias' dijo en silencio.

Harry simplemente le sonrió.

En el festín de Halloween Harry se aseguró de comer tan rápido como pudo en preparación del ataque del troll. Sabía que el festín continuaría arriba más tarde, pero de alguna manera no era lo mismo.

Efectivamente, a los veinte minutos de empezar el festín, el Profesor Quirrell llegó corrriendo al salón y sin aliento dijo "Troll –en las mazmorras –pensé que debíais saberlo."

Hm, ¿Cuál fue su razón para estar ausente en primer lugar? Todo el mundo estaba allí. Y ya que nos ponemos, ¿cómo podía haber explicado la razón de que estuviera en las mazmorras? ¿y simplemente dejó las puertas abiertas y esperó que un troll entrara? Ni siquiera había visto ninguno en el Bosque Prohibido. No había ninguna manera posible de que esto fuera un accidente. Bien pensado, Quirrell.

"Prefectos", rugió Dumbledore. "¡Llevad a vuestras casas a los dormitorios inmediatamente!"

Si Harry no supiera de hecho que el troll no estaría allí, hubiera señalado que los dormitorios Slytherin estaban de hecho en las mazmorras. Aunque como explicar que lo sabía…

"Bueno", dijo Harry muy animado. "Me siento temeriario y por tanto voy a ir a buscar a ese troll. ¿Quién viene conmigo?"

Todo el mundo en la mesa Gryffindor se lo quedó mirando como si estuviera loco.

"Nosotros vamos", dijo uno de los Weasleys.

Percy lo miró atónito. "¡Fred!"

"Supongo que tendré que ir para asegurarme de que no te matas a ti mismo", suspiró Hermione. "Aunque que quede para el registro, esto cuenta totalmente como poner en peligro a otros."

"Si ella va, yo voy", dijo Ron, ansioso por probar que era tan buen amigo como Hermione.

Neville, que también se sentía un poco temerario por el artículo que mencionaba a sus padres, asintió también.

Percy miró con nostalgia a la mesa de los profesores; ya se habían marchado a las mazmorras. Se dio la vuelta hacia uno de los otros prefectos Gryffindor para instruirle que se llevara de vuelta a los Gryffinfor con seguridad mientras perseguía a sus hermanos y sus amigos.

Harry, mientras tanto, había dejado el Gran Salón con rapidez, los otros corriendo detrás de él. Pronto alcanzó el baño de mujeres (teniendo cuidado de no cruzarse con Snape que se dirigía a impedir que Quirrel pasara a través de Fluffy) y se quedó de pie fuera de él. "Excelente, mis sentidos troll parecen estar funcionando.", sonrió de alegría al oir al troll dentro.

Los Weasleys, Neville y Hermione de repente ya no parecían tan excitados.

"¿Estás SEGURO de que esto es una buena idea, Harry?", preguntó Ron poniéndose un poco verde.

"Por supuesto", asintió Harry. "Es decir, simplemente se trata de un pañado de escolares a punto de enfrentarse a un troll de montaña completamente adulto. ¿Qué puede salir mal?" Y con eso, Harry se internó en el cuarto de baño antes de darle a los otros una oportunidad de responder. "Sugiero que usemos 'Sectumsempra'", dijo Harry cuando los otros lo siguieron. "Excepto Ron y Neville, vosotros haced Wingardium Leviosa y arrojad su mazo encima de su cabeza."

"¿Crees que puedo hacerlo?", preguntó Ron.

"Estoy seguro", Harry sonrió y disparó la maldición cortadora hacia el troll. La piel gruesa del troll significaba que no le haría casi nada del daño que podría haber hecho si el blanco hubiera sido humano, pero aun así le hizo una herida en el brazo. Detrás de él los gemelos, Percy y Hermione también lanzaron Sectumsempra haciendo un buen trabajo distrayendo al troll. Lo cual resultó ser bueno, también, porque les estaba costando a Ron y Neville un poco levitar el mazo y una vez hecho, incluso más el moverlo sobre el troll y soltarlo.

"Wow…", dijo George. "Sigue a este ritmo-"

"Y hasta podríamos admitir-"

"Que estamos emparentados."

Incluso Percy parecía estar impresionado. "Bien hecho, Ron."

A Ron se le pusieron las orejas rosas de lo complacido que estaba.

"Muy bien, Neville", le felicitó Harry.

Todos miraron hacia arriba ante un súbito golpe y sonores ruidos de pasos. Un momento después, la Profesora McGonagall, acompañada de Snape y Quirrel, irrumpió en la habitación. Quirrel le echó un vistazo al troll, soltó un débil gemido y se sentó agarrándose el corazón. Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante la teatralidad del profesor.

Snape se agachó para examinar al troll mientras que la Profesora McGonagall los miraba penetrantemente, más enfadada que cuando había cogido a Harry y a Draco jugando a Buscador.

"¿En qué estabais pensando?", exigió McGonagall, con furia helada en la voz. "Teneis suerte de no haber muerto."

"Después de que los profesores se marcharan, decidí que quería ir a buscar ese troll. Estaba…alterado después de oir como Sirius se había escapado de prisión." Mayormente porque todavía no entendía por qué había ocurrido tan temprano, pero claro, nadie dijo que tuviera que ser espécifico. "Neville estaba en mi misma situación pero acerca de lo que el artículo había dicho acerca de Bellatrix pero él no hubiera hecho nada si yo no me hubiera ido y no quería dejarme ir solo y los otros fueron conmigo para evitar que acabara muerto. Percy intentó disuadirme, pero una vez que me hube marchado poco podía hacer aparte de seguirme y hacer que otro prefecto se ocupara de los Gryffindor." Harry se estaba pasando un poco, pero no quería meter a los demás en problemas.

"Bueno- en ese caso…" dijo la Profesora McGonagall. "Potter, chico necio, ¿Cómo has podido pensar en luchar contra un troll de montaña tu solo?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "En realidad no estaba pensando tanto en eso como en el hecho de que uno de los amigos más cercanos a mi padre pudiera haber sido un seguidor de Voldemort y un asesido de masas."

McGonagall apartó la mirada, sin duda mensando acerca de que dicho amigo ( que en realidad era Peter en vez de Sirius) también había sido el Guardián Secreto de la familia de Harry.

"Potter, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por esto. Entiendo tu frustración, ¡pero no deberías tomar riesgos sin sentido como este! En cuanto al resto de vosotros, cada uno gana cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora, si ninguno está herido en absoluto, será mejor que os dirijáis a la Torre Gryffindor. Los estudiantes están terminando el festín en sus casas."

Se apresuraron es salir del cuarto de baño de vuelta a la Torre.

"Te das cuenta de que estás loco, ¿verdad Harry?", preguntó Hermione. "¿Y que somos extraordinariamente afortunados y que con seguridad deberíamos estar muertos ahora?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Eh, nos he conseguido 25 puntos, ¿de qué te quejas?"

"Tienes razón", dijo Ron poniéndose al lado de Hermione. "Está como una cabra."

Harry sonrió. No había nada como una experiencia cercana a la muerte para ayudar a forjar una amistad. Los otros se dieron prisa en ir a coger platos y Harry estaba a punto de unirse a ellos cuando un pensamiento lo asaltó. Ya sabía lo que había pasado, por qué las cosas habían cambiado.

_Sirius también había caído a través del Velo_.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6.

A pesar de lo mucho que Harry quería encontrar un modo de contactar a Sirius (después de todo llevaba ocho años sin ver al hombre y con Sirius, al menos, no tenía que fingir que casi no lo conocía, al contrario que con todos los demás que había conocido otra vez), sabía que no era posible. Todavía no. Dumbledore era incluso capaz de estar controlando su correo desde que se enteró de la fuga de Sirius; no porque fuese un fisgón ni nada parecido, sino para mantener seguro a Harry de lo que él pensaba que era una enorme amenaza. Con los Dursleys, donde no había nadie para controlarlo a todo momento, sería incluso peor. No, Harry tendría que esperar a que Sirius hiciese contacto. El problema era que, por supuesto, Sirius no tenía manera de saber que Harry sabía realmente lo que había pasado con Pettigrew y esos Muggles y el cambio de Guardián Secreto. Y sí, tendría que volver con los Dursleys, al menos este año. Después de todo no tenía ningún otro sitio al que ir, y la señora Weasley tenía el desafortunado hábito de tomar la palabra de Dumbledore cono si fuera la ley.

Harry tampoco podía ir y simplemente capturar a Pettigrew ahora por una serie de razones, siendo no la menor de ellas que nuca se había tomado la molestia de aprender el hechizo para revelar a un animago. Como uno de primer año, ni siquiera debería saber lo que era un animago, teniendo en cuenta su falta de contacto con ninguno de los viejos amigos de su padre no tenía ninguna manera de saber que Peter era una rata e incluso menos razones para pensar que era Scabbers. Si llevara este tema a un adulto, probablemente no le creerían y Scabbers simplemente se iría con otra familia mágica al enterarse de que su cobertura ya no era válida. No, por molesto que resultase, tendría que esperar hasta que tuviera noticias de Sirius otra vez.

Poco después del incidente de Halloween (que, por supuesto, provoco más miradas curiosas hacia él pero que también tuvo el inesperado efecto secundario de convencer a Fred y George de que Percy no era una causa perdida después de su participación en su pequeña aventura) llegó el primer partido de Quidditch de Harry. Realmente no estaba tan nervioso como Draco Malfoy, que aunque bastante talentoso para un niño de once años y lo mejor que la Casa de Slytherin tenía para ofrecer, no resultaba competición seria. Harry podía dar vueltas alrededor de Ginny incluso cuando ella estaba en un equipo profesional de Quidditch. Harry deseaba haberse unido a uno en vez de convertirse en un Auror de inmediato, pero claro, fue justo después de la caída de Voldemort y sentía que era su deber moral ayudar a capturar a todos sus seguidores. Quizá esta vez, si pudiera acabar con la guerra más rápidamente o (si resultaba ser lo suficientemente brillante/afortunado) incluso evitarla por completo. Entonces podría jugar todo el Quidditch profesional que quisiera antes de llegar a los treinta y tuviera que retirarse (para convertirse en Auror). Pensando en ello, hacerse Auror mientras se está en posesión de la varita más poderosa del mundo (por no mencionar la que más a atrae a la muerte) probablemente no fuese el mejor plan, ¿verdad?

El juego empezó de manera bastante inocente. Draco y Harry daban vueltas sin rumbo en busca de la snitch. Harry _esperaba_ ser capaz de cogerla antes de que a Quirrell se le ocurriera maldecir su escoba, pero el destino no parecía estar de su lado. Al segundo de divisar la snitch, Flint se chocó con él y uno de los gemelos le lanzó una bludger a Draco. Naturalmente, la snitch desapareció en la confusión.

Unos pocos minutos después, para gran contrariedad de Harry, su escoba empezó a tambalearse. Harry gimió. Se había olvidado de eso. Ahora, si no hacía algo rápidamente, Ron y Hermione saltarían a conclusiones acerca de Snape y Harry de verdad que no quería sentar precedente de echarle la culpa a Snape cada vez que algo saliera mal. Por no mencionar que no quería tener que empezar a defender a Snape hasta que fuese absolutamente necesario dado que realmente le disgustaba su profesor de Pociones y decir cosas agradables de él le daba nauseas. Mezquino, tal vez, pero Snape era peor.

Lo mejor que se podía hacer era empezar una contra maldición y esperar que los esfuerzos combinados suyos y de Snape fueran suficientes para estabilizar la escoba. Por desgracia, contra maldiciones de esa clase y escobas embrujadas eran el tipo de cosas que había ido dejando para otro día y por tanto esa opción no era posible. Podría arriesgarse a que Snape parase a Quirrell, pero vagamente recordaba a Quirrell diciendo que solo necesitaba unos pocos segundos más cuando Hermione chocó contra él. Y pensando en ello, ¿por qué demonios intentaría Quirrell un método tan público y claramente no accidental para matarlo? Idiota.

Bueno, si las dos soluciones obvias estaban descartadas, Harry tendría que intentar algo ligeramente poco convencional. Vio a la snitch por debajo de él, a su izquierda pero yendo en su dirección. Si lo sincronizaba justamente.

Harry se puso de pie y saltó de su escoba. A lo largo de todo el estadio se oyeron gritos- estaba claro que Harry había hecho esto a propósito. Mientras Harry caía por el aire solo podía esperar que alcanzara la snitch antes de que a nadie se le ocurriera hacer algo como ralentizarlo, tal y como Dumbledore había hecho aquella vez que los Dementores aparecieron de repente en su partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff en tercer año. Que era otra razón por la que Quirrell era un idiota: era imposible que la gente simplemente le dejara caer hacia su muerte. En serio, ¿por qué se molestó acaso?

Como estaba cantado, Harry empezó a ralentizarse. ¡No! ¡Estaba tan cerca! Desesperadamente Harry se estiró para ponerse en una posición que lo hiciera caer más rápido. Más cerca, más cerca…¡Ahí! Harry estiró la mano y agarro la snitch. Le echo una mirada a Snape, que puso los ojos en blanco ante el hecho de que Harry estaba obviamente más preocupado por ganar que por aterrizar intacto. Sin embargo era el único que parecía haber pensado en ralentizar a Harry, por lo que Harry supuso que debería estarle agradecido. Definitivamente iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese en su poder para asegurarse de que Snape sobreviviera al segundo intento de Voldemort de hacerse con el poder y no se convirtiese en uno de los magos más odiados de Gran Bretaña (bueno, no más de lo que ya era entre todos aquellos que no…apreciaban…su estilo único de enseñanza. En serio, ¿los potenciales profesores no tenían que atender un seminario o algo parecido?).

Harry aterrizó con suavidad con sus pies. Eso lo sorprendió; esperaba que Snape lo hubiese dejado caer cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca del suelo como para no resultar _muy_ herido. Entonces se acordó de que Snape era bastante malo volando y se imaginó que había aterrizado con su culo demasiadas veces como para hacerle eso a Harry.

Triunfante, levanto la snitch. En unos segundos ya estaba rodeado por el resto de su equipo.

"Bien jugado", se las arregló para decirle a Draco mientras era arrastrado hacia la cabaña de Hagrid con Ron, Hermione y (sorprendentemente) Neville. "Realmente he tenido mucha suerte de que la snitch estuviera justo en mi camino al caer, ¿uh?"

"¡Fue Snape!", soltó Ron, ya en la cabaña de Hagrid. "Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba, murmurando, no apartaba los ojos de ti."

"Tonterías", insistió Hagrid. "¿Por qué iba Snape a hacer algo así?"

"¿Snape no hace todo eso también cuando tenemos Pociones?", preguntó Neville.

Harry se rió."Sí, tiendo a provocarle un poco." Ante la Mirada de Hermione se corrigió. "Okay, un montón. Pero no va a ir a intentar matarme por eso y DESDE LUEGO no es lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar algo delante de todo el colegio. Probablemente intentaría envenenarme."

"Pero Harry, conozco un mal de ojo cuando lo veo;¡he leído todo acerca de ellos! Tienes que mantener contacto visual, y Snape ni siquiera estaba parpadeando, ¡yo lo vi!", dijo Hermione imperativamente.

"Incluso si ignoras el hecho de que, como Neville ha señalado, ese el comportamiento habitual de Snape cada vez que me ve, Snape probablemente estaba intentado impedir que me cayera. Es decir, no será muy buen profesor, pero no es tan malo como para ir matando a sus estudiantes. Además, cuando salté fue él el que me ralentizó para que no me rompiera nada."

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. "Está bien, picaré. Si no se trataba de Snape, ¿quien _estaba_ maldiciendo tu escoba?"

"Quirrell."

A Hermione se salieron los ojos. "¿Qué?"

"Eso es incluso menos probable que el que fuera Snape", añadió Hagrid echando una mano.

Ron simplemente se quedó mirando a Harry.

Neville fue el único que pensó en preguntar, "¿Por qué piensas eso? Es decir, el Profesor Snape da mucho más miedo y tiene una pinta más malvada que el Profesor Quirrell."

"Exactamente", asintió Harry. "Si es tan obvio que es malvado para un puñado de los de primer año, Dumbledore probablemente se hubiera dado cuenta." Harry hizo una pausa. Dumbledore realmente tenía una ligera tendencia a ser optimista hasta un punto ridículo. "O al menos la Profesora McGonagall."

"¿Pero no tendría que confiar también en Quirrell, dado que también es un profesor?", preguntó Hermione.

Harry sacudió su cabeza. "Nah, es el primer año de Quirrell. Además, he hablado con algunos de los estudiantes mayores y resulta que hay una especie de maldición en el puesto."

Hermione lo miró escéptica. "¿Una MALDICION en un TRABAJO?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ¿Cómo explicas si no que nadie ha durado más de un año en cuarenta años?" Hermione no sabía como responder, así que Harry continuó. "Y no puede ser Snape porque su turbante no hace que me duela la cicatriz."

Hermione puso lo ojos en blanco como diciendo 'Dios mío, _esto_ otra vez no'.

"Pero Snape no lleva turbante", dijo un confundido Ron.

"Exacto. Sin embargo Quirrell si lo lleva y he aprendido que la gente con turbante no son de fiar."

"¿Cuánta gente con turbante has conocido, Harry?", le preguntó Hermione.

"Bueno, solo uno", admitió Harry. "¡Pero acaba de intentar matarme! Y para contestar a tu pregunta, Neville, mientras que todos sabemos que Snape odiaba a mi padre con pasión y que parece pensar que yo soy James Potter reencarnado, no ha mencionado a mi madre ni una sola vez. Me ha insultado en todos los aspectos de mi vida excepto en lo que se refiere a ella, lo cual me parece extraño. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué, Hagrid?"

Hagrid, que parecía estar cada vez más inquieto ante la idea de profesores de Hogwarts contratados por Dumbledore intentando matar a Harry, se iluminó enseguida. "Oh, sí, eran grandes amigos, tu madre y Snape. Al menos hasta esa pelea que tuvieron al final de su sexto año."

"¿Entonces por qué se mete tanto contigo?", preguntó Neville.

"Bueno, me parezco a mi padre, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, tengo aparentemente los ojos de mi madre y, ¿habéis notado que nunca me mira directamente a los ojos? Además", y ante esto Harry sonrió "no es como si no me metiera con él tanto como él conmigo."

El mes siguiente pasó volando y Harry se sorprendió de despertarse un día y darse cuenta de que era casi Navidad. De verdad que tenía que terminar con los regalos navideños. También la había pagado a los gemelos Weasley diez galeones a cada uno para que hubiera bolas de nieve constantemente siguiendo a Quirrell y golpeándole en la parte de atrás de su turbante donde Harry sabía que estaba Voldemort. Al principio no querían aceptar el dinero, pero luego Harry les explicó que por 'constantemente' se refería 'hasta que se derrita la nieve'. Incluso se las habían arreglado para evitar que la nieve se derritiera en el interior y desvanecerla cada vez que cualquier otro profesor se acercase. Puros genios.

Un día, al terminar Pociones, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville (que aun insistía en pasar el rato con ellos, lo cual Harry pensaba que era raro, pero claro, estaba acostumbrado a un trío. ¿Tal vez fuera el momento de ir acostumbrándose a un cuarteto? Ni siquiera Ginny había conseguido realmente unirse a ellos una vez que empezó a salir con Harry, pero claro Ginny empezó a intentarlo en su sexto año no en el primero) se encontraron a Hagrid de camino al Gran Salón.

"Hola, Hagrid, ¿necesitas ayuda?", preguntó Ron, figurándose que era lo educado que hacer incluso si no estaba exactamente seguro de _cómo _ayudar.

"No, estoy bien, gracias Ron", replicó Hagrid, dándose cuenta de lo mismo.

"¿Te importaría apartarte del camino?", preguntó Malfoy con impaciencia. "¿Estás intentando ganar algo de dinero extra, Weasley? Con la esperanza de ser Guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts, supongo- esa cabaña de Hagrid debe parecerte un palacio comparado con lo que estás acostumbrado con tu familia."

La mirada de Harry se cruzó con la Neville y los dos se movieron para impedir que Ron se abalanzase contra Draco.

"¿Y tú como sabes que apariencia tiene la casa de Ron?" preguntó Harry. "¿eres alguna clase de acosador?"

Draco parecía sorprendido. "¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!"

"No se, desde luego lo parece. ¿Tú qué piensas, Ron?" Harry esperaba que al envolver a Ron en una pelea verbal pudieran evitar una física.

"Creo que tienes razón", estuvo de acuerdo Ron, todavía revolviéndose contra ellos pero empezando a calmarse.

"Además, ¿no hemos tenido ya esta conversación acerca de que no todo el mundo puede ser un Señor de Mansiones?" preguntó Harry. "Francamente, uno pensaría que el vástago de una adinerada familia Sangre limpia tendría una mejor memoria a largo plazo."

"Oh, yo sí", asintió Neville. Su memoria a corto plazo había mejorado dramáticamente al alejarse de la presión de sus bien intencionados pero mal aconsejados familiares de esperar que todo lo hiciese tan bien como sus padres y al encontrar amigos que no estaban continuamente comparándolo con ellos (y Harry se había pasado bastante criticando el modo en que sus parientes habían amontonado todas esas expectativas poco realistas en él toda su vida). Sin embargo, todavía estaba asustado del Profesor Snape, que por cierto estaba en ese momento dirigiéndose hacia Malfoy.

"¿Qué significa todo esto?", preguntó suavemente mientras veía que Ron todavía se revolviendo un poco.

"No mucho", dijo Harry con alegría. "Simplemente una discusión amistosa acerca de si la endogamia afecta a la memoria."

"¿Entonces como explica al señor Weasley?"

"Bueno, Ron es un Sangre limpia así que se ha ofendido un poco", explicó Harry.

"¿Y por qué no está el señor Longbottom igualmente ofendido?" preguntó Snape.

Harry miró a Neville.

"A menudo me lo he preguntado a mi mismo", dijo Neville pensando rápidamente. "Merlín sabe que he tenido mi cuota de problemas de memoria a lo largo de los años." Hizo una pausa. "O al menos que creo que los he tenido."

Snape miró a Malfoy, que permaneció en silencio, sin querer admitir que él los había provocado al no responderle apropiadamente, y entonces el Profesor de Pociones sacudió la cabeza. "Circulad, todos vosotros."

"Voy a matarlo", anunció Ron.

"Al menos asegúrate de hacerlo después de que haga algo para merecerlo", le aconsejó Hermione, sabiendo el poco sentido que tenía intentar razonar con él cuando estaba de esta manera. "Y por cierto, Neville, eso ha sido brillante."

Neville se ruborizó. "Gracias."

La mañana de Navidad Harry se despertó con un montón de regalos mayor de lo que esperaba. Por supuesto, todavía era mucho más pequeño de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero estaba bastante seguro de era más grande que el que recibió la primera vez.

"Feliz Navidad", dijo un soñoliento Ron mientras se tropezaba con su montón.

"Igualmente", replicó Harry, recogiendo el primer regalo.

Considerándolo todo, resultó ser un buen botín. Recibió una flauta de madera de Hagrid, una moneda de 50 peniques de Tía Petunia (que le dio a Ron), amenas de muerte de Tío Vernon (sin duda debido a sus palabras de despedida en la estación), un suéter Weasley y dulce de azúcar de Molly, Ranas de Chocolate de Hermione, la capa de invisibilidad de su padre de Dumbledore, Bromas 101 de los gemelos, un kit de servicio de escoba de Draco y una foto su Madre y su Padre (junto con Frank y Alice) de Neville. Harry estaba especialmente contento con el último regalo. Sí, este era un botín mucho mejor que el anterior.

Harry miró hacia arriba ante el jadeo de Ron. "Harry… ¿esto es lo que creo que es?"

"Depende", sonrió Harry "exactamente de lo que creas que es."

"Una Nimbus 2000", respiró Ron. "Pero…pero Harry, yo ni siquiera…"

"No te preocupes por ello" le dijo Harry. "Tu madre me ha hecho un suéter porque sabes que mis parientes no se molestarían en regalarme nada y yo te he conseguido una escoba para que tengas una ventaja cuando juegues con los gemelos porque son _buenos_."

Ron parecía indeciso entre aceptar el regalo y entre erizarse ante lo que él consideraba caridad. Finalmente, su deseo de tener una escoba de alta gama por una vez en la vida se impuso. "Gracias", dijo en voz baja.

"Hey, ¿para qué están los amigos?"

Justo entonces se abrió la puerta y Fred y George entraron pegando saltos.

"¡Feliz Navidad!"

"¡Gracias por el libro para convertirse en Animago!"

"La mayoría de la gente nos regalaría libros sobre bromas-"

"Los cuales están bien-"

"Pero nunca te puedes fiar mucho de esos-"

"Dado que los grandes bromistas siempre deben ser originales."

Harry sonrió. "No vayáis a acelerar las cosas y haceros daño, pero veamos si podéis conseguirlo antes de que os graduéis."

"Trato hecho", acordaron.

Aparte de Ron y lo gemelos, Harry le regaló calcetines gruesos de lana a Dumbledore (anónimamente, por supuesto), un libro de Herbología a Neville, productos para el pelo a Draco (de verdad que deseaba tener una cámara para ver su cara, aunque estaba claro que usaba algo para su pelo), Hogwarts: una Historia a Hermione (así no tendría que estar continuamente sacándolo de la biblioteca), un sickle con la forma de 50 peniques a los Dursleys y El Mostruoso Libro de Monstruos a Hagrid (que ya sabía que iba a disfrutar).

"¿Qué es ese todo ese ruido?", preguntó Percy metiendo la cabeza por la puerta.

Sus hermanos, que estaban en mitad de una discusión acerca de sus suéteres , se lo quedaron mirando.

"¡P de prefecto! Póntelo, Percy, vamos, todos llevamos los nuestros, incluso Harry tiene uno", dijo Fred.

"Supongo que mama no se ha enterado de la verdadera historia detrás del troll, ¿huh?", añadió George.

"No –quiero-", protestó Percy mientras los gemelos le ponían su suéter a la fuerza.

"Y tampoco te sientas con los Prefectos hoy", dijo George. "Navidad es una época para estar con la familia."

Y con eso, los cinco bajaron hacia la cena de Navidad. Curiosamente, Percy no parecía ni de cerca tan reluctante a pasar tiempo con ellos como quería hacerles creer.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

No era mucha la gente que se quedó en vacaciones, pero ciertamente era un número superior al que se quedó durante su segundo año. Harry decidió sentarse al lado de una rubia bastante guapa que parecía ser de sexto o séptimo año.

"Hola", la saludó Harry. "¿Te importa si me siento aquí?"

"¿Qué hay, Harry?", lo saludó. "Y no, no me importa."

Harry se quedó congelado. No se parecía en nada a ella, pero su su voz era tan familiar. Y había usado su saludo registrado. "¿Tonks?" le preguntó inseguro.

Ella ladeó la cabeza en su dirección. "¿Te conozco?"

"No exactamente", admitió Harry. "Pero me he propuesto a mi mismo investigar a los familiares de mi padrino después de que se fugara de Azkaban."

"¿Familiares?", preguntó Fred mientras miraba fijamente a Tonks.

"¿Padrino?", repitió Tonos mirando fijamente a Harry.

Harry asintió. "Sí, mi padrino es nada menos que Sirius Black. Tú eres su prima, ¿verdad?"

"Mi madre lo es", explicó Tonks. "Esa es la razón de que esté aquí. Dada la cantidad de prisioneros de Azkaban con los que estoy emparentada, mi madre siempre ha tenido la política de que cada vez que unos de mis parientes Mortífagos se escapa de Azkaban, tengo que quedarme en Hogwarts donde estoy segura. No hace falta decir que esta es la primera vez que de hecho hemos tenido que poner esto en práctica."

"¿Estás EMPARENTADA con Sirius Black?" preguntó un atónito Ron.

Tonks lo miró con ojo crítico. "Eres un Weasley, ¿verdad?" Ante el asentimiento de Ron, continuó. "Pues tú también lo estás, solo que no tan de cerca como yo."

Ron se quedó pasmado.

"Por supuesto, no estás tan emparentado con Sirius como lo estás con Draco", añadió con una sonrisa Harry.

Ron gimió.

"¿Qué sabes acerca de mi?", le preguntó Harry, curioso por saber lo que las otras Casas pensaban de él esta vez.

Tonks resopló. "Por favor, todo el mundo te conoce."

"¿Pero qué dicen de mi?", presionó Harry.

"Se dice que buscas la muerte.", respondió Tonks con alegría. "¿Es cierto que fuiste tras un troll solo porque estabas aburrido?"

"Bueno, más o menos", dijo Harry tímidamente. "Pero si alguien pregunta, fue porque estaba tan perturbado por la fuga de Sirius que no estaba pensando con claridad."

"Personalmente, simplemente creo que estás chiflado", dijo Tonks.

Harry asintió. "También me vale. Pero no se lo digas al Profeta. Tengo una buena cosa en marcha aquí, siendo capaz de decir o hacer lo que sea porque todo el mundo parece idolatrar a mi frente, y no querría que nada lo comprometiera."

"Lo prometo", rió Tonks.

"¿Entonces estás en sétimo curso?", preguntó Percy.

"Sí", confirmó Tonks. "Soy una Hufflepuff."

"¡O sea que puedes contarme todo acerca de los TIMOs!", dijo Percy con excitación.

"Ahí va otra vez", suspiró Fred.

"Hace esto cada vez que conoce a alguien que ya los ha pasado", dijo George.

"La semana de los TIMOs fue la peor semana de mi vida", declaró Tonks.

Los gemelos se miraron uno a otro.

"Sabes, realmente nos vendría bien toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir…" empezó a decir George.

Tonks gimió.

"Esa chica es rara", comentó Ron mientras volvían a la Sala Común esa noche.

"Sí que lo es", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "Pero me gusta."

"También a mí. Ha sido la comida más productiva que he tenido en mucho tiempo", dijo Percy con alegría.

"Al final parecía que se estaba arrepintiendo de dejar que nos sentáramos con ella", se dio cuenta Harry.

"¿Por qué?" Ahora era Percy el que estaba confuso.

"En Navidad ALGUNAS personas no disfrutan discutiendo exámenes que hicieron hace año y medio , Perce", le dijo Fred.

"Pero solo me habéis dejado preguntarle durante veinte minutos", protestó Percy.

"Porque parecía que se estaba poniendo homicida y porque nos sentimos generosos", explicó George.

"¿Qué? Yo…", empezó a decir Percy.

Ron tocó a Harry en el hombro. "Escucha, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?"

"Claro", dijo Harry con sorpresa y se dirigieron a su dormitorio, ignorando a los otros tres Weasleys que continuaron el debate acerca de los méritos de comentar exámenes hasta la saciedad.

Ron estaba mirando al suelo, con una pinta bastante incómoda. "Escucha, se que debes de haberte gastado una fortuna en mi regalo y se que yo no te he regalado nada. Lo siento y me siento mal por ello, pero…no tengo nada de dinero. Se que no eres el tipo que va por ahí haciendo gala de tu riqueza como Malfoy y algunos otros, pero está bastante claro que tienes dinero. No he podido permitirme comprar nada, mamá tuvo que hacer el suéter y el dulce de azúcar que te envió y, bien…¿qué podría haberle comprado a alguien como tú?"

Pobre Ron. No es que Harry estuviera intentando hacerlo inseguro, pero se había tomado con indiferencia la ridícula cantidad de fama y fortuna que poseía, dado que estaba acostumbrado a ella desde hacía mucho tiempo y también a que estaba acostumbrado a que Ron estuviese acostumbrado a ella. Tenía sentido que Ron se sintiese un poco abrumado.

Harry puso una mano el hombro de su mejor amigo. "Ron, mírame." Ron lo hizo a regañadientes. "Tú me has dado tu amistad cuando no tenía ninguna. La única otra persona que conocía era Hagrid, y él _tenía_ que ser amable conmigo, por ser un representante de la escuela y por conocer a mis padres. Tú no tenías por qué, e incluso si ha costado un tiempo, eres una de las pocas personas aquí que son capaces de ver más allá de mi cicatriz y no tienes ni idea cuanto significa para mí."

"Pues no lo parece. Desde que te conozco siempre has estado muy seguro de ti mismo", contestó Ron.

Bueno, técnicamente era cierto, pero solo porque conocía muy bien a Ron y a Hermione de la primera vez. "Ron, ya has visto lo que mis parientes me enviaron. Suficiente dinero para comprar un caramelo y amenazas de muerte. Nunca he tenido a NADIE hasta que te conocí y eso es más importante que cualquier escoba."

"¿Lo dices en serio?", preguntó un esperanzado Ron.

"Por supuesto", sonrió Harry. "Sin embargo espero algo para mi cumpleaños. 31 de julio, apúntatelo."

Ron se rió y se dirigieron otra vez hacia abajo a jugar al ajedrez mágico.

"Ey, Ron", Harry lo despertó temprano esa mañana. Bastante temprano, de hecho, dado que casi ni se le podía llamar mañana todavía.

"¡Arañas bailarinas!", gritó Ron al levantarse, tirando a Harry al suelo. "¿Huh? Tú no eres una araña bailarina."

"No, no lo soy", dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

"¿Y qué haces en el suelo?"

"Oh, nada…Solo quería saber si te interesaría usar mi capa de invisibilidad para ir a buscar un espejo mágico."

"¿No son mágicos todos los espejos?", preguntó un escéptico Ron.

"Este te muestra las cosas que quieres y no te sermonea acerca de tu apariencia", explicó Harry.

"Claro, por qué no", dijo Ron mientras se frotaba los ojos y se dirigía a la puerta. Desafortunadamente calculó mal la distancia hasta las escaleras y se cayó por ellas. Por fortuna, los dormitorios de primer curso eran los más cercanos al final de la escalera.

"Vigila donde pisas", dijo Harry, ya un poco tarde, mientras agarraba su capa de invisibilidad y corría hacia Ron.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"Ha sonado como un cañón."

Los gemelos Weasley aparecieron en escena.

"Oh, solo se trata de Ron."

"Qué estáis haciendo?"

"El Profesor Dumbledore por fin me ha dado la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre después de que sintió la necesidad de tomarla prestada los últimos diez años, así que Ron y yo hemos decidido ir a buscar ese espejo tan chulo que Dumbledore tiene por aquí", explicó Harry. "¿Queréis venir?"

Los gemelos lo miraron con incredulidad.

"¿Acaso necesitas-"

"preguntar?"

Hm, los gemelos tendían a hacer todo eso del habla gemeril mucho menos alrededor de Harry, dado que podía diferenciarlos. Por supuesto, no le parecía necesario mencionar que solo era posible porque cada vez que entraban en la habitación hacía unos hechizos identificadores silenciosos, pero hey. Eran malditamente idénticos y disfrutaban confundiendo a la gente. El solo estaba igualando el terreno de juego.

"¿Qué significa esto?", Percy bajó de las escaleras. "El toque de queda paso hace tiempo y aunque técnicamente no se aplica a la Sala Común, es demasiado tarde para estar en pie. No estaréis planeando salir a hurtadillas a alguna parte, ¿verdad?", preguntó con sospecha.

"Por supuesto que no", le aseguró Fred.

Percy lo miró escéptico.

"Sin embargo, Harry sí, y él simplemente nos ha invitado", resplandeció George. "Y puedo añadir que estoy tan orgulloso."

"Ron, definitivamente tienes que quedarte con este" le dijo Fred.

"No podéis…", empezó a decir Percy.

"Son vacaciones, no tengo clases mañana y no haya nada que puedas hacer, excepto lanzarme un maleficio, para pararme", lo interrumpió Harry.

"Se lo diré a la Profesora McGonagall", amenazó Percy.

"Pues tendré un par de detenciones, no es algo que vaya a disuadirme. Mis parientes estarían encantados de oir que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por acabar muerto, y honestamente los puntos de casa me importan un comino."

"¿En serio?", preguntó Ron con los ojos de par en par.

"En serio. Verás, he llegado a la conclusión de la 'Copa de Casas' es en realidad la 'Copa Lameculos'. Después de todo, los que reciben más puntos son los ojos derechos de los profesores. Dios sabe que amo a Hermione, pero tiene que ser la estudiante que es más ojito derecho de los profesores que he conocido y ¿adivináis qué? Es la que más puntos gana en nuestro año. No me importa si pierdo todos los puntos de Gryffinfor, porque con franqueza no quiero ser un sicofante todo el año solo para que el Gran Salón esté decorado con nuestros colores durante una comida y para poder tener derecho a fanfarronear durante un viaje en tren. Simplemente no vale la pena", concluyó Harry.

"Harry mi buen amigo", empezó George.

"Podrías tener totalmente la razón", terminó Fred.

"Y para cuando encuentres a McGonagall, ya hará rato que nos hemos ido. Así que ¿Percy? ¿Realmente caerías tan bajo como para maldecir a uno de primer curso?", le desafió Harry.

"Yo…no", dijo Percy, derrotado. "Pero voy con vosotros para asegurarme de que no hacéis nada estúpido." Percy hizo una pausa. "Bueno, nada más estúpido aún", se corrigió.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Cuantos más mejor."

"Te has perdido, ¿verdad?", le preguntó Ron mientras pasaban por delante del mismo retrato por tercera vez.

"No", insistió Harry.

"Pero ya hemos pasado por aquí", contestó Ron.

"Sé lo que hago."

"Se ha perdido", dijo Fred.

"Lo s- ¿Qué dem…? George se quedó sin habla cuando una puerta apareció ante ellos.

"Esa puerta no estaba ahí hace un minuto", dijo Percy, mirándola fijamente.

"Lo sé. Es una puerta MAGICA", explicó Harry. "Vega, vamos."

Harry abrió la puerta y todos entraron. En el centro de la habitación había un inmenso espejo con un elaborado marco dorado y con dos pies con forma de garra. La inscripción decía 'Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse'.

"¿Y eso qué demonios significa?", preguntó Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ni idea, siempre he pensado que era algún oscuro lenguaje que solo entiende la gente realmente vieja sin nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo. Se que se llama el Espejo de Oesed."

Tras un momento de silencio Percy dijo lentamente "Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo".

"Um, eso es genial Perce-", dijo Fred.

"¿Pero qué tiene que ver con-"

"El precio de los huevos de dragón-"

"En Francia?", terminó George.

Percy puso los ojos en blanco. "Está obviamente al revés."

"Obviamente", lo imitó Fred.

"¿En serio?", preguntó Harry. Mirando más de cerca la inscripción. "Esta no es tu cara…¡ tienes razón! Es asombroso."

"No ha sido tan difícil", dijo Percy, pero parecía satisfecho.

"Echale un vistazo", invitó Harry. Miró en el espejo y vio a Ginny sosteniendo un bebé con el pelo negro enmarañado. Ron y Hermione estaban justo al lado aguantando la mano de Teddy.

"Qué ves?", preguntó Ron, vacilante de ponerse enfrente del espejo sin saber qué esperar.

"Mi familia", fue la sencilla respuesta.

"¡Veo nuestra propia tienda de bromas!", exclamó George. "¡Mola!"

"Yo también. Y veo a Angeli- en serio, es una buena tienda de bromas", dijo Fred un poco avergonzado.

"Me veo a mi mismo como Delegado y capitán de Quidditch", anunció Ron.

"Grandes planes", remarcó Harry. "¿Es incluso posible ser Delegado y capitán de Quidditch a la vez?"

Los gemelos parecían ligeramente enfermos ante la perspectiva de OTRO intentando ser Delegado en la familia y Percy estaba encantado ante la idea de alguien siguiendo sus pasos. Cuando Percy miró finalmente en el espejo, soltó un gritito.

"¿Ministro de Magia?", preguntó Fred.

"Probablemente", estuvo de acuerdo George.

Sin embargo, Harry no lo creía. Se acercó con sigilo a Percy y le dijo en voz baja. "Ves a tu familia aceptándote." No era una pregunta.

Percy parecía sorprendido. "¿Cómo…?"

"No todos los sueños son imposibles, Percy."

La vida de Harry pronto se asentó a una monótona rutina (o tan monótona como era posible dada la decisión de Harry de enfrentarse a su segunda oportunidad de manera tan temeraria) hasta que en una práctica de Quidditch Oliver Wood anunció que Snape sería el árbitro del siguiente partido de Gryfindor contra Hufflepuff. A Harry se le había olvidado, pero tampoco es que se tratara de un tema muy importante. En lo que SI estaba interesado Harry era en que podría acercarse a Cedric por primera vez desde su llegada. Cierto, relacionarse con Tonks (porque hacía todo lo posible para verla cuando podía) había sido un completo y total accidente y un resultado de la decisión de Sirius de escapar mientras Tonks aun estaba en el colegio, pero descubrió que le gustaba bastante verla otra vez después de todos estos años. Con Cedric no había sido tan cercano, pero su muerte también había tenido un profundo impacto en él.

"Eso ciertamente suena a conflicto de intereses", fue el único comentario de Harry. "Uno pensaría que usarían a un profesor que no fuese Jefe de una Casa para arbitrar si no iban a usar a Madam Hooch." Por supuesto, el por qué del asunto se le escapaba. ¿Era esto incluso más evidencia apuntando a que Madam Hocch fuese una squib? Aunque Harry no estaba seguro de cómo estar en el aire con Harry iba a ayudar a Snape impedir otro intento de asesinato, especialmente si tenía que estar atento a los movimientos de los otros jugadores.

"¿No deberías estar un poco más preocupado acerca del hecho de que va a hacer trampas descaradamente?", preguntó Wood.

"Bueno, lo estaría, pero el árbitro solo puede hacer cosas hasta un límite, y los 150 puntos que me van a dar por coger la Snitch definitivamente nos van a ayudar a conseguir la Copa. Y además, dado que lo está haciendo por mí, me siento casi obligado a estarle un poco, me atrevería a decir, agradecido", Harry se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando.

"Harry, no creo que Snape-", empezó George.

"Vaya a estar descaradamente a favor de Hufflepuff por tu bien-", continuó Fred.

"A menos que hayas apostado por ellos o algo así.", terminó George.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Oh, por favor. Y va a asegurarse de que Quirrell no intenta matarme otra vez."

Esto puso en marcha una nueva serie de preguntas.

Cuando Harry terminó de contestar las preguntas de todos y pudo cambiarse, habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos. Francamente, era como una maldita conferencia de prensa, reflexionó con ironía mientras se dirigía a la Torre Gryffindor a contarles a Ron y a Hermione las noticias.

Acababa de terminar de convencer a Ron de que su seguridad era, de hecho, más importante que un partido de Quidditch y que no siempre podría saltar de su escoba, cuando apareció Neville.

"Hey, chicos", dijo con alegría. "Nunca adivinaréis con quien me he cruzado."

"¿Con quien?", preguntó Hermione.

"Malfoy."

"¿Y estás …**contento**..por ello? Ron no podía creérselo. "Demonios, primero Harry, ahora Neville…¡Mantente fuerte Hermione! ¡No cedas a la tentación!"

Hermione se rió nerviosamente. "Lo…lo intentaré, Ron."

"Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?", preguntó Harry, por una vez intentando volver tema original. Recordaba vagamente una conversación parecida, pero Neville había estado mucho más molesto.

"Oh, en fin. Bueno, me encontré con él fuera de la biblioteca y me dijo que había estado buscando alguien para practicar", explicó Neville. "Me lanzó la maldición Pega-Piernas."

"Y esto le hace feliz", remarcó Ron. "O bien Neville tiene extrañas preferencias o bien el hechizo de Malfoy es más fuerte que de lo que pensaba…"

Hermione lo ignoró. "¿Y qué hiciste?"

"Lo esquivé y salí corriendo como el diablo", sonrió Neville.

"No está mal", aprobó Harry.

"Deberías haberle devuelto el embrujo", le dijo Ron.

"¡No, no debería!", dijo Hermione escandalizada.

"¿Tú te habrías quedado allí plantado para enfrentarte tu solo a Malfoy y a sus dos guardaespaldas medio-troll?", preguntó Neville retóricamente.

Harry se las aclaró al final para arreglar la situación. "Tú vales lo que doce como Malfoy", se hizo eco de sus propias palabras de hace doce años. "Y nunca lo olvides."


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8.

El día de antes del partido, Harry estaba volando ociosamente por el campo de Quidditch cuando vio a Cedric Diggory en el suelo aguantando una escoba y mirándolo.

"¿Espiándome?", preguntó Harry al aterrizar.

Cedric meneó la cabeza. "Difícilmente. Además, ya te he visto jugar, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Acudes a partidos en los que no juegas?", preguntó con sorpresa Harry.

Cedric se lo quedó mirando. "Por supuesto, ayuda ver como vuelan los otros equipos. ¿Me estás diciendo que tú no lo haces?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza tristemente. "Bueno, yo iría, pero siempre acabo frustrado cada vez que diviso la Snitch y los Buscadores no se dan cuenta. No es que sea muy bueno para mi presión sanguínea."

"Siempre podrías mirar a los otros jugadores", sugirió Cedric.

"Podría, pero a menos que un equipo haya marcado quince goles más que el contrario, los otros jugadores no importan en absoluto para el resultado del partido, así que no le veo el sentido", le confió Harry.

"Prejuicios de Buscador",se rió Cedric. "Lo entiendo por completo."

"Bien", dijo Harry , aliviado. "Todos los demás piensan que estoy loco."

"Por lo que he oído, lo estás. No hemos sido adecuadamente presentados, ¿verdad? Me llamo Cedric Diggory", dijo estirando la mano.

"Harry Potter", replicó Harry dándole la mano. "Primero Tonks, ahora tú…¿Piensa todo el mundo que estoy loco?"

"Más o menos", dijo un alegre Cedric. "No es que sea necesariamente algo malo. Hogwarts y el Mundo Mágico en general llevan atascados en el status quo por demasiado tiempo y ya es hora de que llegara alguien y sacuda las cosas, incluso aunque estoy seguro de que tus motivos son menos que nobles."

"¿Y entonces qué haces aquí fuera?" le preguntó Harry. "¿Intentando practicar una vez más antes del partido de mañana?"

"Más o menos. Este es mi primer año en el equipo, tú eres HARRY POTTER y eres tan bueno volando que es una locura y no te importa saltar de la escoba para capturar la Snitch y no estoy seguro de que mi cordura esté lo suficientemente dañada como para acometer la clase de numeritos que seguramente tú sí harás para ganar. Al final Nymphadora acabó tan cansada de verme dar vueltas que me ha echado de la Sala Común."

"Wow" dijo Harry con los ojos como platos.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Cedric.

"¿Cómo has conseguido que te deje llamarla Nymphadora? Llevo semanas intentándolo y de momento no he tenido suerte." Más bien años, pero no había necesidad de decirle eso.

Cedric se rió. "El año pasado perdió una apuesta. Y antes de que se te ocurra alguna idea, ha prometido nunca más dejar el uso de su nombre como parte de una apuesta."

"¿Porque ha perdido una vez?", se quejó Harry. "No es justo."

"En realidad son dos veces. Aparentemente Charlie Weasley le ganó una apuesta hace cuatro años y quiso lo mismo."

"Maldición. Ahí va ese plan…"

El día siguiente, Ron, Hermione y Neville fueron a los vestuarios a desearle buena suerte, claramente preguntándose si sobreviviría al partido.

"Oh, relajaos, chicos. No solo Snape no va a matarme y a asegurarse de que nada malo ocurre, sino que teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó la última vez, el Profesor Dumbledore probablemente también estará ahí. Voy a estar _bien_", les aseguró.

"También pensaste que la última vez fue bien y acabaste saltando de tu escoba", señaló Neville.

"¿Y? Ganamos", dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "Simplemente…trata de tener cuidado, ¿vale?"

"Siempre tengo cuidado", le aseguró Harry mientras se dirigía a los vestuarios.

"Eso es lo que me temía que fuera a decir…", dijo Hermione mirándolo preocupada.

Por desgracia para Harry, no encontró la Snitch tan fácilmente como la última vez que jugó este partido. Supuso que tenía sentido; encontrar la Snitch en cinco minutos una vez fue era una rareza, hacerlo otra vez en el mismo partido doce años después (bueno, para él, al menos) era absolutamente imposible.

Miró hacia las gradas y vio a Ron y a Neville enfrentados a Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, y por un momento se preguntó de qué iba el asunto. Oliver solo había dejado pasar tres goles mientras que ellos habían marcado ocho. A los cuarenta minutos de juego, se dio cuenta de la Snitch revoloteando alrededor de su oreja. Con un sentimiento ligeramente anticlimático, estiró la mano y la agarró. Fin del partido.

En las semanas siguientes Hermione empezó a obsesionarse con los exámenes, para los que faltaban dos meses y medio. Había intentado que Ron, Neville y Harry siguieran los horarios que les había preparado, pero aunque Neville encontró sus métodos bastante útiles, Harry se había negado en redondo. Aparte de su ventaja de doce años que lo colocaba en lo alto de la clase, nadie había suspendido el primer curso, y teniendo en cuenta algunos de los estudiantes mayores de Hogwarts, eso era decir algo. De hecho, Harry no estaba seguro de que fuera posible suspender hasta quinto curso (y él, de hecho, no había realizado sus exámenes de cuarto curso, así que no podían ser muy importantes). No hace falta decirlo, Hermione no estaba muy contenta de oir esto, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para obligar a Harry a estudiar, así que machacaba a Ron el doble de fuerte.

Aun así, sus amigos estaban constantemente haciendo deberes y todo el mundo en el castillo parecía estar estudiando para los exámenes, así que pasaba más tiempo del que le gustaría en la biblioteca. Una de esas tardes perezosas, estaba pasando páginas de _Quidditch a través de los Años_ cuando oyó gritar a Ron, "¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?"

"¿Buscando un libro para leer?", sugirió Harry. "Es decir, ¿qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo aquí, tirarle los tejos a Madam Pince?"

"Solo estoy mirando", confirmó Hagrid.

"A menos que me equivoque en mi suposición, vienes de la sección de dragones", dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa. "¡Y no me miréis así, chicos! Estoy pasando más tiempo aquí de lo que lo hago durmiendo; necesito algo para ocupar mi tiempo."

"Podrías intentar estudiar", sugirió Hermione, pero Harry la ignoró.

"¿Por casualidad no estarás buscando como criar un dragón, ¿verdad?", preguntó Harry inocentemente.

"Un momento, no tienes un dragón de verdad, ¿no?", preguntó Neville en voz baja. "Es decir, eso explicaría por qué mantienes todas ventanas cerradas y el fuego en marcha a pesar de que es primavera."

"¿Cómo sabes eso? Llevamos un par de semanas sin bajar a verle", señaló Ron.

"Oh, bueno, estoy ayudando a la Profesora Sprout con los Invernaderos y siempre saludo a Hagrid mientras estoy ahí abajo. Los cuatro últimos días, sin embargo…" Neville dejó de hablar, pensativo. "¿Entonces tienes uno?"

"Tal vez…" admitió Hagrid.

"¿No es ilegal desde hace, no se, doscientos años?" preguntó Harry.

"Técnicamente…"

"Eso lo resuelve", dijo Hermione guardando sus libros en su mochila. "Vamos a ir abajo a verlo."

Ni siquiera Ron parecía tener particular interés en ir a observar un huevo en un infierno virtual, pero aún así estaba bastante excitado por hacer algo que no fuera estudiar, y en un momento recogió las cosas de todo el mundo.

"No puedo creérmelo…simplemente no puedo creérmelo…" iba murmurando Hermione mientras seguían a Harry de vuelta al castillo. "¿Cómo puede ser tan irresponsable? Vive en una casa pequeña de madera sin medios para proveer un ambiente adecuado y seguro para un bebé dragón, por no MENCIONAR que es ilegal…"

"¿A dónde vamos?", la interrumpió Ron.

"No se tú, pero yo voy a ver al Profesor Dumbledore", dijo Harry.

"¿Vas a chivarte de Hagrid?", preguntó Neville. Ante el asentimiento de Harry, continuó, "¿Pero no se meterá en problemas?"

"Podría", admitió Harry. "Pero Dumbledore siempre ha sido bueno encubriendo asuntos que ocurren en la escuela y estoy seguro de que puede encontrar una razón perfectamente razonable a por qué nos encontramos con un bebé dragón en nuestras manos."

"¡Pero Hagrid cuenta con nosotros!", protestó Ron.

"Correcto", asintió Harry. "Por otro lado Hagrid, por mucho que lo quiera, parece carecer por completo de sentido común y me parece que estamos todos de acuerdo en que ese dragón tiene que irse. Somos cuatro niños de once años; esto no puede ser responsabilidad nuestra. Lo mejor que se puede hacer en esta situación es pasársela a los adultos responsables que _deberían _ocuparse de esto y eso significa ir al Profesor Dumbledore. Grageas de Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores. Wow, al primer intento", remarcó cuando la gárgola protectora de la oficina del Director se hizo a un lado.

"¿Harry?" El Profesor Dumbledore miró hacia arriba sorprendido al ver su oficina invadida por cuatro estudiantes de primero. "¿Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley, Señor Longbottom? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

Harry se dio cuenta de que a pesar del hecho de que nunca habían hablado en esta linea temporal (mayormente porque los de primero realmente no tienen muchas razones para interactuar con el infinitamente importante Albus Dumbledore pero en parte porque no estaba seguro de qué decirle al hombre, incluso ahora, siete años después de su muerte. O cinco años antes, como sea que uno lo mire), Dumbledore había usado su nombre en vez de su apellido. Interesante.

"Um, bien, Profesor Dumbledore, señor, aquí Harry quería ver si usted podría, en fin, ayudar con un problema que tenemos, o que hemos descubierto en realidad…" Hermione estaba claramente nerviosa por estar hablando con el Director de Hogwarts y Jefe del Wizengamot por vez primera.

Harry decidió sacarla de su miseria. "Hagrid ha descubierto un huevo de dragón y no parece entender que no es legal o seguro para él el criarlo, especialmente en la escuela. Esperábamos que, dado que tenemos once años y usted es un adulto responsable, se ocuparía de ello."

Dumbledore lo miro por encima de sus gafas de media luna. "¿Estáis seguros de esto?"

Harry se aguanto las ganas de soltar un comentario ingenioso. De verdad que prefería no tener que tratar con esto personalmente, así que tendría que hacer el esfuerzo de ser respetuoso. "Sí señor."

"Ya veo. Bueno, debo elogiarles por traerme este asunto. La mayoría de los estudiantes, he descubierto, tienden a ocuparse de estos temas ellos solos, lo que puede acabar mal. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor para cada uno por su sabiduría en involucrar a un profesor."

Tan pronto como se encontraron fuera en el pasillo, Harry gimió. "Oh, genial, a este ritmo nunca vamos a **perder** la Copa de Casas."

"La mayoría de la gente no lo vería como un problema, Harry", le dijo una confusa Hermione.

"Pero para mi lo es porque es la Copa Lameculos, ¿recuerdas?" Cuando Hermione sacudió la cabeza, Harry continuo. "Oh, es verdad, que tu no estabas. En cualquier caso, es mi creencia que la Copa de Casas es una conspiración de toda la escuela para engendrar tantos estudiantes que sean ojos derechos de los profesores como puedan y para fomentar el comportamiento de pelotas hacia los profesores. Snape y yo estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, ¡pero no podemos perder la Copa de Casas para Gryffindor nosotros solos!"

Hermione simplemente se le quedó mirando. "Tú tienes problemas."

Los exámenes resultaron ser, por supuesto, ridículamente fáciles. Flitwick quería que hicieran que una piña bailase a lo largo del pupitre y él la hizo bailar no solo a través del pupitre sino en el suelo, en la pared y el techo también. McGonagall quería que convirtieran un ratón en una tabaquera y (después de quejarse, como siempre hacia, de lo inhumano que era convertir seres vivos en objetos inanimados) convirtió el suyo en una con joyas incrustadas. Snape quería que elaboraran una Poción de Olvido sin instrucciones y Harry lo hizo con los ojos literalmente cerrados. Por no mencionar como lo hizo en los exámenes escritos. Honestamente, los exámenes de fin de año de primero simplemente no estaban pensados para alguien de veintitrés años, sin importar lo poco que atienda en clase.

La noche que terminaron los exámenes, el Trio mas Neville (a Harry nunca le había gustado en realidad el termino cuarteto, siempre le recordaba a una orquesta por alguna razón) estaban sentados en la Sala Común disfrutando del fin de los exámenes.

Pero, pasando lo que estaba pasando, Harry tendría que destrozar la paz. "Así que", dijo casualmente. "Mi cicatriz me ha dicho que el Profesor Dumbledore está en Londres ahora mismo y que Quirrell va a tomar ventaja de su ausencia para ir tras la Piedra Filosofal."

"¿Qué?" Ron, que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, se incorporó súbitamente despierto por completo.

"¿Piedra Filosofal?¿Hay una Piedra Filosofal en Hogwarts?", preguntó Hermione con la voz mas alta de lo habitual.

"Bueno, sí. Es decir, ¿Qué otra cosa crees que hay en el pasillo del tercer piso al que tenemos prohibido ir bajo pena de muerte?", pregunto Harry retóricamente.

"¿Por qué iba a esconder alguien algo como ESO en una escuela llena de niños?", preguntó Neville con sensatez.

Harry se rió. "Esa es una maldita buena pregunta. El caso es que esta ahí, y entiendo que probablemente debería haber mencionado esto antes, pero voy a ir detrás de Quirrell y nada de lo que hagáis puede pararme, así que me preguntaba si os gustaría venir conmigo o bien preferís quedaros aquí y esperar que yo no muera."

Veinte minutos mas tarde, después de que Hermione intentara todo lo que se ocurrió para convencerlo que se quedara o que al menos les diera una razón mejor de por qué iba a ir, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el agujero del retrato.

"¿A dónde vais?", demandó Percy. "¿No sabéis que ya es pasado el toque de queda?"

Harry sonrió con placer. "Oh, ya lo se. Simplemente no me importa."

"Nos van a expulsar por esto", refunfuñó Hermione mientras se dirigían al pasillo del tercer piso.

"No lo harán", estuvo en desacuerdo Harry. "Solo estamos rompiendo una pequeña regla. Es decir, puede que muramos, pero es imposible que nos expulsen porque son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para pensar que poner cebo de Mago Oscuro en una escuela llena de niños es una buena idea. En serio."

"¿Quién esta ahí?", dijo Peeves saliendo de detrás de una esquina. "Se que estáis ahí, incluso si no puedo veros. ¿Sois unos pequeños demonios, unos pequeños fantasmitos o unos pequeños estudiantitos? Debería llamar a Filch, deberia, si algo esta arrastrándose invisible."

"Que hay, Peeves" dijo Harry alegremente, quitándose la capa de invisibilidad pero dejando que cubriera a los otros.

"¿Potty?", pregunto Peeves. "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Causar alboroto", dijo Harry. "Me estoy poniendo en peligro a mí mismo y a otros tres estudiantes colándonos en el pasillo de la tercera planta. ¿Es lo suficientemente irresponsable para que nos dejes pasar?"

Peeves lo consideró. "¿Este sería ese pasillo del que Dumbledore dijo que si ibas cerca de el, morirías?

"Si", confirmo Harry.

"Bueno, está bien", acordó Peeves. "¡TENGO TU NARIZON!" gritó antes de desaparecer.

"Ow…", dijo Harry frotándose la nariz. "Ni os atreváis a reíros, chicos."

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del tercer pasillo, ya estaba abierta. Harry se sorprendió, habían salido mas o menos una hora antes que la ultima vez, ¿Cómo de pronto había salido Quirrell? Oh, en fin.

"Ahora chicos, no os asustéis ni nada, pero ahí dentro hay un gigantesco perro de tres cabezas", dijo Harry alegremente.

"Un …¿un que?", dijo Ron, claramente asustado.

"Oh, no os preocupéis", dijo Harry. "También se queda dormido al instante cuando oye música y me he traído la flauta que me regaló Hagrid."

Harry entró en la habitación con sus amigos siguiéndolo de mala gana. Tocó la flauta y observó como primero Neville, luego Ron y finalmente Hermione saltaron por la trampilla. Todavía tocando, salté él mismo, preguntándose distraídamente como demonios iban a volver a subir. Oh bueno, no era su problema, era el problema de Ron y Hermione.

Al aterrizar descubrió que Neville ya se había deshecho del Lazo del Diablo. Harry supuso que era bueno tener a un genuino prodigio en Herbología con ellos esta vez. Después de todo, que una planta intentara matarte resultaba muy embarazoso.

Pasaron a la siguiente habitación donde encontraron cientos de llaves volantes y unas viejas escobas. "Si, yo me ocupo de esto", dijo Harry mientras cogía su Nimbus 2000 de su bolsillo y la desencogía.

"¿Te llevas eso contigo _a todas partes_?", le pregunto Hermione, incrédula.

"Si"

"Chicos…", murmuro, echándole una mirada de disgusto.

Harry despegó, y dos minutos después ya había agarrado la llave y aterrizado. La puso en la cerradura e ignoró por completo el asombrado silencio detrás de el. Era, muy posiblemente, el mejor volador de toda Gran Bretaña. Había tenido años de practica, no era todo talento natural (no es que ELLOS supieran eso).

Entonces llegaron al tablero de ajedrez, lo que produjo un gemido a Harry. Odiaba el ajedrez. Era increíblemente malo, probablemente peor que un Ron de doce años, así que realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto esperar que terminara el juego. Cuando lo hizo y Ron acabo arrugado en el suelo otra vez (en serio, es como si Ron fuese masoquista o algo parecido), Hermione, Neville y Harry corrieron hacia la siguiente habitación, intentando no pensar demasiado en la sangre que le salía a Ron de la cabeza.

_Estuvo bien antes, estará bien ahora_., Harry intentaba tranquilizarse a si mismo. No resultaba muy consolador.

Caminaron a través de la habitación con el troll inconsciente y continuaron hacia el puzzle de pociones de Snape. Los tres leyeron el acertijo de Snape (aunque, en serio, ¿no hubiera tenido más sentido simplemente que Snape le dijera al Profesor Dumbledore qué botella era que y no dar pistas a nadie mas?) y Hermione empezó a caminar arriba y abajo por el pasillo, tocando botellas y murmurando para si misma. Harry estaba contento de darse cuenta de que había descifrado qué botella era que unos buenos tres minutos antes que Hermione. Algunas veces realmente venia bien tener una docena de años de ventaja al tratar con alguien tan brillante como Hermione.

"O sea, um, correcto. Podría haber suficiente para que dos de nosotros pasemos para enfrentarnos a Quirrell, pero definitivamente no para los tres. Yo voy a ir, por supuesto, y supongo que no me dejaréis ir solo, así que sugiero piedra ,papel , tijeras."

Después de intentar explicar a Neville como se jugaba, Hermione escogió tijeras y Neville (sin entender de verdad el concepto) piedra. Hermione, pensando demasiado como era normal, decidió que Neville no elegiría piedra dos veces seguidas así que escogió tijeras otra vez. Desafortunadamente, Neville de hecho eligió piedra así que Hermione tuvo que volver atrás para tratar con Ron y con Dumbledore.

"Incluso aunque he ganado, Hermione sale mejor parada", refunfuño Neville.

"Oh, alégrate, va a ser divertido", le dijo Harry derramando la mitad de la botella en sus manos.

"¿Divertido?¿Divertido? ¿Enfrentarse a un malvado profesor es tu idea de diversión?"

"Si", asintió Harry.

"Hermione tiene razón, tu tienes problemas."

Harry sonrió de alegría antes de tragarse el resto de la botella.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9.

"Un momento…¿qué?", se le escapó a Neville tras cruzar el fuego. "¿De verdad se trata de Quirrell? Maldición, ahora le debo dinero a los gemelos Weasley."

"¿Habéis apostado a quién está intentando matarme?", preguntó Harry. "¿Eso no es un poco…morboso?"

"Mira quien habla. Tú que sacas a relucir tu 'desfiguración facial' como tú la llamas en cuanto puedes", señaló Neville.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Sí, bueno a todo el mundo parece encantarle hablar de ello, así que me imagino que les estoy haciendo un favor. ¡Y al menos los gemelos Weasley tenían fe en mí!"

Antes de que Neville pudiera contestar, Quirrell habló. "Me preguntaba si te encontraría aquí, Potter. Aunque debo decir que no esperaba a Longbottom."

Harry parecía confundido. "¿Por qué te estabas preguntando si me ibas a ver? Tengo once malditos años; debería tener más sentido común que ir detrás de un mago adulto y completamente entrenado que quiere matarme armado solo con algunos de mis compañeros de primero." Aunque si de verdad tuviera once años, probablemente no se le habría ocurrido obligar a un adulto a escucharlo después de que McGonagall lo despidiera tan bruscamente. Dios sabe que no lo había hecho la vez anterior. De verdad que debería haber sido más específico acerca de la razón por la que creía que la Piedra estaba en peligro.

"Ooo, no lo sé", dijo Quirrell con sarcasmo. "¿Podría ser debido al hecho de que cada vez que te daba la espalda insistías que tu cicatriz estaba ardiendo?"

Harry abrió la boca para contestar y entonces la cerró abruptamente otra vez. "Pues tienes razón", concedió.

"Debo decir que no esperaba que lo resolvieras considerando que Severus da el tipo de malvado mucho mejor. Es decir, quién en su sano juicio sospecharía de mí, el p-p-pobre t-t-tartamudo P-Profesor Quirrell con ese murciélago hiperdesarrollado revoloteando."

"Yo."

"Um, ¿Harry? Creo que la pregunta era 'quién en su sano juicio'", le recordó Neville.

"Oh, cierto. Pero tal vez no me hubiera dado cuenta si no llevaras al maldito Tom Riddle en la parte de atrás de tu cabeza."

Esto era novedoso para todos los presentes. Neville no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaba hablando Harry, Quirrell no tenía ni idea de quien era Tom Riddle y Tom Riddle no tenía ni idea de que Harry supiera que ese era su nombre verdadero y no Voldemort.

Quirrell evidentemente decidió no preguntar y en vez de ello chasqueó los dedos, atando a Harry a Neville. Harry se maldijo a sí mismo por olvidarse de ello y se enfocó en intentar quitarse las cuerdas sin su varita. Podía hacerlo si tuviera tiempo, pero necesitaba concentrarse.

Mientras tanto, murmurando para si mismo, Quirrell estaba intentado pensar en como encontrar la piedra.

De repente Voldemort dijo, "Usa al chico…usa al chico…"

Neville se sobresaltó. "¿y ese sería Tom Riddle?" dijo en voz baja.

Harry se limitó a asentir.

Quirrell rodeó a Harry. "Sí- Potter- ven aquí." Lo desató y lo forzó a mirar en el espejo.

Al contrario que la ultima vez cuando Harry había pensado que la piedra estaría mas segura en su bolsillo que en un espejo encantado que Qirrell no podía descifrar y lo frustraba y desesperaba lo suficiente como para confiar en que un niño lo consiguiera, Harry no quería ver la piedra.

"¿Y bien?", pregunto Quirrell con impaciencia. "¿Qué ves?"

"A mi familia", Harry hizo una pausa. "Otra vez. En serio, esto no va a cambiar por mucho que preguntéis."

"¿No ves la piedra?", preguntó Quirrell, decepcionado y un poco escéptico.

"¿Para que querría yo la piedra?", dijo Harry desafiantemente. "Parece bastante segura donde está."

Cuando Harry empezó a alejarse muy lentamente de Quirrell, Voldemort habló otra vez. "El otro chico la tiene…"

Harry se congeló. "¡Maldición!" De verdad que debería haber mencionado que mirar en el espejo era una mala idea.

Quirrell se acerco a Neville, que por su parte, parecía aterrorizado.

"Déjame hablar con ellos…cara a cara…", decidió Voldemort.

Mientras Quirrell hacía su protesta obligatoria pero al mismo tiempo haciendo lo que Voldemort quería de todos modos, Harry se las apañó para liberar a Neville sin varita y en silencio.

"¡Ah!", gritó Neville al ver la cara de Voldemort por primera vez.

Harry estaba más calmado. Sabía que podía encargarse de Voldemort en su estado presente, simplemente no estaba seguro de Neville.

"Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom. Que irónico resulta encontrarme aquí a los dos juntos para hacerme frente. Irónico y a la vez adecuado.

"Tom Riddle. Estoy bastante seguro de que eres un pedófilo."

Neville casi se atragantó. No estaba muy seguro de quien se trataba, pero tenía la persistente sensación de que debería saberlo.

"Te _atreves_…" empezó a decir Voldemort con ira, aunque era difícil de saber por qué estaba más enfadado, si por el uso de su nombre o por la acusación de Harry.

"Sí, me atrevo, saltémonos la parte donde te ofendes porque sepa tu nombre, ¿vale?, sugirió Harry.

Voldemort se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. Luego dijo, "Sabes, había una profecía."

Harry se tensó. ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer Voldemort? No había dicho nada parecido cuando Harry se lo encontró la primera vez. ¿Era porque estaba Neville presente?

"La profecía me dijo que habría un chico nacido al final de Julio cuyos padres me habían desafiado tres veces que me pararía. Eso podría haberse aplicado a cualquiera de vosotros dos. Elegí atacar a Harry y de hecho me detuvo. Temporalmente. Profecía cumplida. Así que ya ves, realmente no tengo razón para matarte, o a tu amigo ya que nos ponemos, Neville. Simplemente dame la Piedra que hay en tu bolsillo y tienes mi palabra de no os dañaré a ninguno de vosotros."

"La palabra de un mentiroso y un asesino", soltó Harry.

"T-Tu", Neville tragó hondo. "¡Tú destruiste las mentes de mis padres!"

"No fui yo, Neville, eso sucedió después de que yo desapareciera. Bellatrix Lestrange, siempre una de mis más fieles…aunque mal aconsejados seguidores, pensó que tus padres, como prominentes Aurores y ampliamente conocidos como cercanos al marionetista supremo Dumbledore, sabrían lo que había ocurrido. No condono sus acciones y me aseguraré de que sufran por quitarte a tus padres, Neville. Simplemente dilo, dame la piedra y tus padres serán vengados."

Ahora Neville estaba temblando incontrolablemente. "P-podrías haber atacado y matado a mis padres igual de fácil."

"Pero no lo hice", la voz de Voldemort era suave, persuasiva. "Fui detrás de Harry porque no quería derramar innecesariamente nada de Sangrelimpia en caso de que eligiera mal. Los Nobles niños Sangrelimpia como tú son el futuro, querido Neville. Conducir a tus padres hasta la locura fue un gran desperdicio; era unos buenos magos. Una vez esté restaurado, rectificare cada caso de dignos Sangrelimpias como tus padres que lo perdieron todo excepto la vida. Puedo devolverte a tus padres. _Simplemente dame la piedra."_

Neville se quedó en silencio por un momento. "N-No…yo…no."

Antes de que a Voldemort le diera tiempo a procesar la negativa de Neville, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad y saltó hacia Quirrell, apretando sus manos en la cara del hombre.

El dolor en la cicatriz de Harry resultaba tan intenso que Harry no podía ver. Sabía que probablemente debería haber intervenido antes, pero, un poco como Dumbledore, quería darle a Neville la oportunidad de hacerle frente a Voldemort y se imaginaba que al negarse a ceder ante Voldemort incluso cuando le estaba prometiendo absolutamente todo haría maravillas por el aun en marcha problema de autoestima de Neville.

Justo cuando Harry estaba apunto de desmayarse, oyó "Reducto", y Quirrell se quedo inmóvil.

Miró hacia arriba y vio a Neville, con los ojos como platos, bajar su varita.

"¡Oh, Harry, Neville!" grito Hermione en cuanto salieron del pasillo. A falta de una mejor idea, simplemente habían subido y atravesado la trampilla en la escoba de Harry. Inmediatamente los abrazó a ambos.

"Hey, Hermione", dijo Harry débilmente. "¿Encontraste al Profesor Dumbledore?"

"En efecto lo hizo", habló Dumbledore desde detrás de Harry. ¿Cómo había-? Mejor no preguntar. "Ahora, estoy seguro de que tenéis, muchas preguntas para mí, yo se que tengo unas cuantas para vosotros, ¿pero primero por qué no vamos al Ala Medica?"

Cuando Madam Pomfrey terminó de atenderlos y Ron y Hermione se marcharon, Dumbledore volvió.

"Probablemente deberías darle la Piedra Filosofal al Profesor Dumbledore", sugirió Harry para empezar la conversación.

Los ojos de Neville se ensancharon. "¡Oh, cierto! Se me había olvidado por completo."

"En efecto", los ojos de Dumbledore centellearon. "Debe haber sido un rato muy emocionante allí abajo."

Harry bufó. "Bueno, ese es un modo de decirlo."

"He matado al Profesor Quirrell." Después de esa declaración solo hubo silencio y Neville simplemente miraba hacia su cama de hospital, agarrándose a las sabanas. No le habían dado el alta porque no había dejado de temblar desde que llegaron al Ala Medica.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", el tono de Dumbledore era grave.

Dándose cuenta de que Neville probablemente no quería hablar de ello, Harry respiró hondo y empezó a contar la historia. "Quirrell iba detrás de la Piedra. Ron fue derribado por la Reina en la partida de ajedrez que estábamos jugando y solo había suficiente poción para dos de nosotros para pasar a través de las llamas, por lo que Hermione fue hacia atrás en busca de Ron. El Espejo de Oesed estaba allí y Quirrell intentó usarme para conseguir la Piedra, pero yo realmente no la quería y entonces Neville, que aparentemente quería la Piedra pero no usarla, se las arregló para conseguirla en vez de mí. Esto causó que Quirrell se quitara el turbante y revelase que tenía a Voldemort en la nuca. Voldemort…prometió devolverle sus padres a Neville si simplemente le entregaba la Piedra. Neville dijo que no. Voldemort iba a atacar a Neville así que usé la protección mágica del sacrificio de amor de mi madre para quemarle la cara a Quirrell y justo cuando iba a desmayarme debido al mi agotamiento mágico, Neville le lanzó una maldición Reducto."

"Lo he matado", dijo otra vez Neville.

"Quirrell ya estaba muerto", le dijo con amabilidad Dumbledore. "Murió en el momento que permitió que Voldemort residiera en su cuerpo. Hubiera muerto de todos modos en cuanto Voldemort lo abandonase, lo cual hubiese hecho esta noche, independientemente de si conseguía la Piedra de ti y se creaba un nuevo cuerpo o de si fallaba y decidía que el pobre Quirinus había sobrepasado su utilidad."

"Entonces, ¿no es culpa mía?", Neville parecía dudoso.

"No, no lo es", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. Sabía que tardaría un poco en aceptarlo y deseba que las cosas no hubiesen sucedido de esta forma, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer ahora. Realmente no ha había esperado que Neville atacase a Quirrell mientras éste se estaba quemando por su contacto. "Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar con la Piedra ahora?", preguntó Harry para cambiar el tema hacia algo menos deprimente.

Entonces Dumbledore procedió a explicar como los Flamel se habían preparado para morir, pero que no pasaba nada porque de todos modos ya eran muy viejos. Bueno, tal vez solo _ligeramente_ menos deprimente.

"¿Hay alguna pregunta más?", preguntó Dumbledore afablemente.

"Bueno, Voldemort dijo algo interesante que esperaba que usted pudiera explicar", dijo Harry con aires de inocencia.

Dumbledore, asintió, indicando que continuase.

"Aparentemente hubo alguna clase de profecía acerca de Neville y de mí y eso fue lo que causó que viniera a por mí", dijo Harry lentamente, disfrutando al ver como a Dumbledore se le iba yendo el color de la cara. "¿Algo acerca de mí siendo el único que puede pararlo?"

"Yo…no quería que lo averiguaras de esta manera", dijo al fin Dumbledore, suspirando. "Y especialmente no tan joven. Había esperado…Pero en fin, lo que está hecho está hecho, supongo, y no sirve de nada lamentarse. Me gustaría tener mi Pensadero conmigo, pero como no es así simplemente os diré la Profecía: _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca...Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

"¿Y eso puede referirse a uno de nosotros dos?", preguntó Neville, que parecía apunto de desmayarse.

"No, la Profecía es acerca de Harry. Cuando Voldemort eligió y fue tras Harry y le dio sus cicatriz, lo marcó e hizo la Profecía acerca de él", replicó Dumbledore.

Neville intentó no parecer demasiado aliviado de no tener que detener él a Voldemort.

"Um, ¿señor? Se da cuenta de que solo tengo once años, ¿verdad? ¿Y de que no soy la persona más responsable de los alrededores? ¿Y de que realmente no debería esperar que yo solo pueda matarlo?"

"Ni siquiera soñaría de esperar nada de ti, al menos por unos pocos años. Y, de hecho, no puedo _obligarte _a hacer nada. Por otro lado, para cuando te enfrentes cara a cara con Voldemort por última vez, sabiendo que pretende matarte, sabiendo que ha matado o intentado matar a innumerables otros, muy bien puedes decidir que matarlo a él es lo mejor. Ciertamente, si recupera un cuerpo físico y no ceja en sus empeños por cazarte, lo más probable es que uno de vosotros muera a las manos del otro."

Harry se dirigió al banquete de despedida lleno de emoción. Hagrid le había dado un álbum de fotos de sus padres, había pasado toda la noche en la improvisada fiesta 'Nos estamos graduando' preparada por los de séptimo curso (ante la insistencia de Tonks dado que realmente no conocía muy bien a nadie más de séptimo), y dentro de poco vería a Ginny otra vez. Por otra parte, Gryffindor había ganado en efecto la Copa de Casas este año, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para evitarlo.

Harry intentó lo mejor que pudo parecer deprimido cuando Dumbledore anunció que Gryffindor estaba en cabeza. El lado bueno era que no serían necesarios puntos de última hora.

"Eventos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta", continuó Dumbledore. Harry gimió. Por supuesto que deben ser tenidos en cuenta. Dumbledore recompensó a Ron con cincuenta puntos por el 'mejor juego de ajedrez jamás visto en Hogwarts' a pesar del hecho de que realmente no había ninguna manera objetiva de medir algo así, a Hermione con cincuenta puntos por no envenenarse a sí misma o a sus compañeros de clase, a Neville con cincuenta puntos por prenderle fuego a una rara y valiosa planta y a Harry con sesenta puntos por no decirle a un adulto responsable que Quirrell estaba intentando robar la Piedra y por poner en peligro a varios de sus compañeros de clase. Por supuesto, Dumbledore podría haberlo expresado ligeramente diferente, pero aún así se trataba de favoritismo descarado.

Harry empezó a dar golpes con la cabeza a la mesa y no paró hasta que Percy estaba tan irritado que amenazó con embrujarlo. Realmente no le convenía que Percy lo hiciese, dado que su rechazo a embrujarlo era realmente la única razón por la que Harry era capaz de realizar algunas de sus más públicas actividades fuera de horario.

La celebración en la mesa de Gryffindor por ser la Casa más servil se hizo tan molesta que a mitad de banquete Harry se levantó y fue a sentarse con los Slytherin. Se pasó el resto del banquete con ellos y quejándose del favoritismo descarado. Dumbledore, que no podía oír lo que estaba diciendo, sonrió ampliamente ante la madura actitud de Harry de cruzar las fronteras entre Casas.

Mientras el Expreso de Hogwarts llegaba a la estación, Harry estaba por primera vez contento de que se acabase el viaje en tren. El, Ron, Hermione y Neville se habían sentado atrás y dejado que varios de los conocidos de Harry y de los amigos de Herbología de Neville vinieran a visitarlos desde todo el tren. Por desgracia, esto no evitó que Hermione molestara a Harry acerca de los resultados de sus exámenes. Pues había sacado las mejores notas de primer curso desde Dumbledore y estaba siendo aclamado como un prodigio (para molestia de los dos), pero era simplemente la ventaja de doce años de diferencia. Después de todo, ser un adulto que tenía que aguantar hasta el final en aburridas reuniones , ofrecer conferencias de prensa y hacer peticiones regularmente al Wizengamot, significaba que oficialmente podía prestar atención en las clases de Binns así que incluso lo hizo bien en Historia de la Magia a pesar de su negativa absoluta a estudiar. Y por eso era que Hermione estaba convencida que, o bien hacía trampas, o bien ocultaba su brillantez todo el tiempo.

"Tienes que venir y quedarte este verano", dijo Ron. "Todos vosotros- os mandaré una lechuza. Oh, y por todos me refiero a 'todos menos Malfoy y sus matones'." Lo que solo dejaba a Harry, Hermione y Neville.

"Como si yo quisiera ir", contestó Draco. "¡Mi dormitorio es más grande que toda tu casa!"

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Draco, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos de cómo no está bien acechar a los rivales políticos de tu padre? Lo cual me recuerda: esta puede parecer una pregunta extraña, pero ¿tienes un elfo doméstico llamado Dobby?"

Draco asintió. "¿Quién está acechando a quién ahora?"

"Um, tú. Tú está acechando a Ron. Acabamos de hablar de ello. Pero de todos modos, la razón por la que he preguntado es porque ¿recuerdas como mi cicatriz me contó que Quirrell estaba intentando matarme?"

Draco asintió sin mucha seguridad.

"Bueno, también me ha contado que tienes un elfo doméstico llamado Dobby que va a robar mi correo este verano, así que si pudieras ordenarle que deje mi correo tranquilo, eso sería genial."

Draco se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué no?"

Una vez que bajaron del tren y se alinearon para pasar a través de las puertas en pequeños grupos, Tonks se acercó a él con el pelo rosa. "Me han aceptado en la academia de Aurores", dijo. "Y este es mi peinado de celebración."

"¿Así que te lo vas a dejar así?", preguntó Harry, divertido.

"Sí. Voy a dejarlo así en todo momento que no esté de incógnito. Te lo hubiera dicho antes, por supuesto, pero estaba demasiado ocupada escondiéndome de Percy."

"¿Escondiéndote de Percy? ¿Por qué? Si debe de ser la persona menos amenazante del mundo", señaló Harry.

"Lo sé, ya lo sé, pero quería que le contara todo acerca de mis EXTASIS por tercera vez y preguntarme como pensaba yo que le habían salido sus TIMOs contándome el fascinante relato de cada pequeña respuesta que puso o hechizo que realizó", se quejó Tonks.

"Pues igual que Hermione" dijo Ron.

"¡Hey!"

"O sea que no hay NADA que pueda darte para que me dejes llamarte Nympha- quiero decir, tu nombre propio", Harry corrigió rápidamente ante la mirada de Tonks.

"No, lo siento."

"¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Te daré a mi primogénito!", prometió Harry.

Tonks se rió. "¿No eres un poco joven para ir pensando en esas cosas?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. Según sus cuentas, debería ser padre a estas alturas. Si era un niño iban a llamarlo James Sirius y si era una niña iba a ser Lily Luna.

"Mantente en contacto, ¿quieres?" le dijo mientras estaba a punto de cruzar la barrera.

"Oh, no podrías deshacerte de mí ni aunque lo intentaras", le dijo ella mientras desaparecía.

Cuando Harry y Ron cruzaron, seguidos de Hermione y Neville, Harry escuchó un poco de cotilleo acerca de Draco Malfoy y la cuestión que Harry sacó a la luz acerca de su parentela a principios de año. Soltó un bufido; se le había olvidado por completo.

"¡Ahí está, mamá, ahí está, mira!", exclamó Ginny dando saltitos en cuanto divisó a Harry.

"Hola, Ginny, ¿verdad?", Harry le sonrió.

"S-Sí", dijo mirando a cualquier parte menos a él.

"Vas a ir a Hogwarts el año que viene, ¿verdad?"

Ella se limitó a inclinar la cabeza.

"Entonces te veré allí. Y, oh, Señora Weasley, quería agradecerle por su considerado regalo navideño."

"Oh, no es nada, cariño", le aseguró ella.

"Bueno, tengo que irme", dijo Harry. "Creo que mi Tío tal vez esté enfadado conmigo…"

"¿Desde Septiembre?", preguntó con alarma la Señora Weasley.

"Bueno, me envió unas amenazas de muerte en Navidad", le dijo Harry.

"Oh…"

Cuando Harry llegó a casa vio que había un gran perro negro en el porche de los Dursleys como si estuviera esperándolo. Harry guardó con rapidez sus cosas en su habitación (con la amenaza de volver a Tío Vernon azul si intentaba guardar bajo llave sus cosas de la escuela, pero prometió no usar magia) y corrió a su encuentro.

"Hola chico", lo saludó. "Parece que te vendría bien un paseo. Voy hacia el parque. ¿Te vienes conmigo?"

El perro simplemente ladeó la cabeza como si no entendiera, pero consintió en seguir a Harry. Una vez que llegó al parque, que estaba por fortuna desierto, se sentó en uno de los columpios y miró de frente al perro.

"Bien, bien, Sirius. Ha pasado tiempo."


	10. Capítulo 10

Capitulo 10.

Sirius se congeló.

"Venga, vamos Canuto, no seas así. Va a ser una reunión muy cutre si uno de los dos pretende ser un perro extraviado todo el rato", le dijo Harry con los brazos cruzados.

Sirius volvió a su forma humana rápidamente. Tenía mejor aspecto de lo que Harry recordaba, probablemente porque había escapado antes y había disfrutado de tres años de libertad antes de que viajara atrás en el tiempo. "¿Reunión?", preguntó con cuidado. "¿A qué te refieres con reunión? Es imposible que Harry Potter me recuerde; no lo he visto desde que era un bebé. ¿Quién eres tú?"

Harry sonrió. "Harry Potter. Pero creo que estás equivocado. No me has visto desde que caíste a través del Velo de la Muerte."

"¡No caí a través de él!", protestó un indignado Sirius. "Bellatrix me golpeó con una maldición y mientras admito que debería haber prestado mas atención, le podría haber pasado a cualquiera y…Un momento. ¿Cómo sabes…?

"¿Cómo lo sabes tú?", contestó Harry.

"Yo estaba allí."

"También yo", le dijo Harry.

"¿También caíste a través del Velo? ¿Qué, me estabas persiguiendo o algo así? Hubiera pensado que Lunatico tendría suficiente sentido para contenerte. Estaba _justo alíi_. Es altamente irresponsable, especialmente para él…"

Harry bufó. "No creo que tú seas el mas indicado para dar lecturas a nadie acerca de responsabilidad, pero para que conste, sí que me contuvo. No, yo vine a través del Velo más tarde."

"¿Cuánto más tarde?", preguntó Sirius.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Unos ochos años."

A Sirius casi se le salen los ojos. **¿Ocho años?** Eso te hace tener, ¿Qué? ¿veintitrés años?"

Harry inclinó la cabeza. Mentalmente, sí, aunque físicamente, por supuesto, estoy más cerca de los doce."

"¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Derrotaste a Voldemort? ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Murió todo el mundo? Cuéntamelo todo", exigió Sirius.

"Bueno, um, Dumbledore hizo que Snape lo ayudara a suicidarse al final de mi sexto curso pero no se molestó en decírselo a nadie así que todos pensamos que era malvado hasta justo después de que muriese al final de lo que hubiera sido mi séptimo curso si Voldemort no hubiera tomado el Ministerio medio mes antes de que empezara la escuela. Me pasé la mayor parte del año en un infernal viaje haciendo camping, un montón de gente murió, incluyendo a Remus, Tonks y Fred y maté a Voldemort después de que él me matase a mi. Oh, y Remus y Tonks se casaron."

"…¿Qué es eso ultimo que has dicho?"

"¿Remus y Tonks se casaron?", repitió Harry inocentemente.

"No, la otra parte. Lo de Voldemort matándote", aclaro Sirius.

"Oh, bueno, pues me mató y entonces tuve una agradable charla con el alma de Dumbledore que me informó de que solo porque estuviese imaginando cosas no las hacia menos reales y entonces me puse mejor."

"Sirius se le quedó mirando fijamente.

"Todavía mejora", sonrió Harry. "Aparentemente solo sobreviví gracias al poder del amor."

Sirius gimió. "Para que conste, cuando le cuentes esto a otra gente, intenta usar una explicación que te haga parecer mas duro."

"¿Quién dice que voy a contárselo a más gente?"

"Pero si no le dices a nadie que eres del futuro, ¿Cómo se van a preparar?", preguntó Sirius.

"¿Para qué necesitan prepararse? Todo salió bastante bien la ultima vez, me case con Ginny Weasley que estaba embarazada cuando me fui y Ron y Hermione se casaron también. Así que, aparte de la muerte de Fred, es una gran y feliz familia Weasley. Molly estaba completamente encantada, déjame que te diga."

"Puedo imaginármelo", remarcó Sirius con ironía.

"Además, si puedo destruir los Horcruxes antes del renacimiento de Voldemort entonces solo tenemos que esperar hasta que use mi sangre para revivirse a si mismo, dejarle que me mate para deshacernos del ultimo Horcrux, volver y matarlo."

"Haces que parezca tan fácil", murmuró Sirius.

"Todavía tengo tres años, haré que funcione. ¿Vas ayudarme a destruir los Horcruxes?", preguntó Harry.

"¿Acaso tienes que preguntarlo? Aunque no estoy seguro de cómo destruir Horcruxes aparte de con la exposición a los Dementotes, veneno de Balisisco y Fuego Maligno."

"¿Exposición a los Dementotes? ¿Y de todos modos cómo es que sabes lo que es un Horcrux? Se supone que son muy oscuros", repitió Harry, confuso.

Sirius asintió. "Oh sí, un Horcrux forma parte del alma de un mago y por tanto el Beso de un Dementor puede destruirlo. Y por favor, Harry, soy un Black. Saber acerca de los Horcruxes es solo uno de los muchos beneficios de crecer en una de las familias más oscuras de Gran Bretaña."

"Supongo. Hey, ¿sabes conjurar Fuego Maligno?", preguntó Harry.

"Nunca lo he intentado, pero he oído que con un poco de práctica cualquier moderadamente poderoso mago puede controlarlo, más o menos", le dijo Sirius.

"¿O sea que puedes empezar a aprender a usarlo? Lo haría yo, excepto por el hecho de que mi varita sigue estando monitorizada dado que técnicamente soy menor, y me gustaría tener este tema resuelto lo antes posible. Mira a ver si puedes lograrlo para el final del verano. Y Sirius, hagas lo que hagas, no puedes decirle a nadie acerca de mi viaje en el tiempo", le dijo Harry con seriedad.

"¿Por qué no? ¿No confías en tus amigos?"

"No es una cuestión de confianza, Sirius. Es solo que si empiezo a decírselo a la gente entonces todos se pondrán en plan 'Harry, eres un adulto y de verdad que deberías actuar como uno. Además, Snape es un héroe, no deberías molestarlo' y déjame que te diga, me he divertido mucho este año pasado. Quiero divertirme este año que viene y cada año durante el resto de mi vida. Una vez que le diga a alguien que soy mas viajo de lo que aparento, se acaba toda esa diversión y tengo que empezar a actuar responsablemente. Por otra parte la gente empezará a darme el follón acerca de sus futuros, ¿y de verdad piensas que Remus y Tonks, Ginny y yo, Ron y Hermione o Bill y Fleur acabarán juntos si saben algo acerca de ello? Dios sabe. Además, Hannah es tan tímida ahora y Neville ya no lo es así que si les dijera a cualquiera de ellos acerca de su futuro podría destruirlo. Nah, lo mejor es dejar que la historia transcurra naturalmente. O tan natural como se pueda, mientras siga haciendo lo que me venga en gana", corrigió Harry.

Sirius bufó. "Eso ya me gusta mas. Pero mientras estamos con el tema de hacer lo que uno le apetezca, ¿Cómo vamos a demostrar que soy inocente? Personalmente, preferiría que fuera lo antes posible, aunque lo he pasado bastante bien este año pasado en España."

"Oh, ¿así que fuiste a Mallorca? Y creo que una vez que llegue con los Weasleys puedo echarle el guante a Colagusano y al primer Horcrux de Voldemort a la vez. ¿Puedes esperar unos dos meses hasta que vayamos al Callejón Diagon a comprar?"

Sirius lo miró fijamente a los ojos. "He esperado quince años para limpiar mi nombre. Creo que puedo esperar un poco más."

El siguiente mes y medio pasó increíblemente lento para Harry. Le estaba llegando el correo, lo cual estaba bien, pero quería retrasar ir a casa de los Weasleys hasta después de su cumpleaños por dos razones. Una, un tranquilo encuentro con Dobby. Dos, sería mucho mas difícil reunirse con Sirius bajo el vigilante ojo de Molly Weasley. No es que no le gustara la mujer, era solo que ella tenía tendencia a ahogar a todo el mundo con su amor y el hacía ya tiempo que había superado la necesidad de una madre."

Estaba tan aburrido que de hecho se tomó el tiempo para seguir su impreciso plan del año anterior para intentar arreglar su relación con sus parientes de sangre. Y, sorprendentemente, parecía funcionar. Se prestó voluntario para ayudar a su Tía Petunia con la casa y compartió con ella algunos de los consejos de jardinería de Neville, lo que causó que pasaran bastante más tiempo juntos y la obligó a admitir a regañadientes que se estaba ganando su estancia. Ella no admitiría nada más, pero Harry se dio cuenta de una clara mejoría en el trato dado por ella. En cuanto a Dudley, eso resultó incluso más fácil. Simplemente se prestó voluntario para jugar con él cuando sus amigos estaban ocupados, y Dudley estaba demasiado emocionado por poder jugar a juegos de ordenador para dos personas cada vez que quisiera como para arriesgarse a molestar a Harry demasiado y tener que volver a los juegos para una persona. Realmente dudaba que le cayera mejor a cualquiera de sus parientes, pero al menos tenia que lidiar con menor hostilidad. Su Tio Vernon, sin duda aun dolorido por la escena que hizo Harry en la estación de trenes el año pasado, simplemente gruñía cada vez que estaba en la misma habitación que Harry, como si no se fiara de si mismo para hacer nada mas.

También se estaba manteniendo ocupado gracias a sus amigos por medio de cartas. Harry estaba intentando convencer a Hermione de que Lockhart era un fraude, a Tonks de que lo ayudara a asaltar la bóveda de Gringotts de Bellatrix, a Ron de que ser sorteado en Slytherin no era señal del mal, a Ginny de que él no era ninguna clase de Dios, a Neville de que debería seguir demostrando coraje incluso aunque estaba de vuelta con sus parientes, a Cedric de que viniese a jugar a Quidditch con el una vez estuviese con los Weasleys (dado que vivían justo al lado), a Draco de que saber cosas acerca de él que realmente no eran de su incumbencia ( presuntamente a través de su cicatriz) no era lo mismo que acosar a alguien, a Percy de que dejase voluntariamente su habitación aparte de para las comidas y a los gemelos para que 'enseñasen' a Ginny a montar en escoba. Debido a su persistencia y al completo aburrimiento, estos objetivos empezaron a cumplirse bastante bien, aunque Ron aun quería pruebas, Hermione aun quería un autógrafo y Tonks aun quería más detalles. Harry estaba seguro de que Ginny retrocedería un poco en cuanto se lo encontrase cara a cara otra vez, pero de momento se las estaba arreglando para mantener conversaciones con él a través de sus cartas. Era una buena cosa que Hedwig apreciaba el ejercicio, reflexionó Harry, porque casi nunca estaba en lo de los Dursleys, lo cual definitivamente había ayudado a mitigar los problemas en ese frente.

La noche de la Cena de los Dursley, que por cierto coincidía con el cumpleaños de Harry, pero no es como si les importara, Harry iba a estar bastante ocupado. Lo primero que necesitaba hacer era asegurarse de que estaba fuera de la casa para cuando Dobby decidiera aparecer. Efectivamente, a las ocho en punto, Dobby hizo pop enfrente de Harry. Por fortuna, Harry estaba en un banco de un parque con Sirius en su forma de perro a sus pies.

"Ah, Dobby, me estaba preguntando cuando harías una aparición", lo saludó Harry con gusto. "Por favor, siéntate. ¿Cómo esta Draco? Las cartas no lo cuentan todo."

Dobby, que estaba a punto de romperse a llorar ante el hecho de que no solo Harry conocía su nombre sino que le había pedido que se sentara como a un igual, se dio cuenta de lo otro que había dicho el mago. "¿D-Draco?"

"Sí, ya sabes, Draco Malfoy. El vástago de la familia a la que sirves. ¿Cómo le va?"

"¿Cómo sabe Harry Potter de-", empezó a decir Dobby.

"Cicatriz mágica", dijo simplemente Harry.

"Ah, sí, Dobby ha oído al Maestro Draco quejarse de ello muy ruidosamente", admitió Dobby. "Pero Dobby no se lo creía."

"¿Cómo si no hubiera sabido para pedirle a Draco que te ordenara no robarme el correo?", preguntó Harry retóricamente.

Dobby asintió; era una buena razón.

"No creo que se requiera de ti que te castigues a ti mismo solo por venir a verme, pero en cualquier caso, déjame ayudarte a evitar más heridas autoinflingidas al informarte de que ya se que el Señor Malfoy pretende darle a Ginny Weasley el diario de Tom Riddle que abrirá la Cámara de los Secretos y desatará un basilisco en Hogwarts. También puedo prometerte que siempre llevaré conmigo un espejo y que no haré nada demasiado estúpido, pero no voy a prometer no volver a Hogwarts. Si haces magia y disfrazas la señal para que parezca de un mago para que el Ministerio me mande una maldita lechuza sin importar lo que los ocupantes de la casa puedan estar haciendo o quien pueda estar de visita, entonces empezarán a tratarme del mismo modo que los Malfoys te tratan a ti y de todos modos eso no me detendrá pues mis amigos simplemente vendrán a rescatarme", explicó Harry con calma. "Aunque aprecio el sentimiento."

De repente, se oyó un tenue pop al Aparecerse alguien en los árboles rodeando el parque."

"Bueno, odio acortar esto, pero parece que mi siguiente cita acaba de llegar. Hm, llega temprano…" murmuró Harry. "Así que a menos que quieras más testigos, sugiero que vayas saliendo.¡Ha sido agradable conocerte!", dijo Harry alegremente mientras Dobby le echaba una mirada triste y se Desaparecía.

"Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo, Harry", dijo Tonks mientras caminaba hacia él. "Porque podemos meternos en problemas muy serios con esto."

"Lo se, pero es importante. Es el único modo de asegurarse de que Voldemort muere de verdad. Es decir, tenerlo por ahí flotando y poseyendo a nuestro Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue bastante malo. Imagina si de algún modo se las arregla para recuperar un cuerpo…"

Tonks se estremeció. "Está bien, pero recuerda, me debes una." Cogió la mano de Harry para Aparecerse y se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrándose a un perro. "¿Qué pasa con el perro?"

"Es mi padrino", explico Harry.

"¿Tus padres pusieron a un perro como tu padrino?", preguntó Tonks con escepticismo.

"Bueno, en cualquier caso mi padre lo hizo. Pero entonces tienes que recordar que mi padre y sus amigos son los héroes de Fred y George."

"Como cabras, todos vosotros…" murmuró Tonks mientras los Aparecía al Callejón Diagon. Estaba oscuro, no había mucha gente paseando, aunque Harry sospechaba que el Caldero Chorreante estaba hasta los topes; normalmente lo estaba pasadas las cinco de la tarde.

Tonks, Sirius y Harry se dirigieron hacia Gringotts. Una vez dentro, Tonks se transformó en Bellatrix Lestrange. A los duendes realmente no les importaba que se suponía que estaba en Azkaban ni que era una asesina convicta, dado que los asuntos de los magos nunca les interesaban. Cuando Tonks afirmó que había perdido su llave, los duendes se limitaron a hacerle un test sanguíneo, que pasó al ser un pariente cercano, y el duende de guardia le facilitó una nueva llave. Dado que Bellatrix estaba en Azkaban y por tanto legalmente muerta igual que el Cabeza de la Familia Black, Sirius, y Tonks era una pariente cercana de ambos, simplemente podría haber reclamado entrar en la bóveda como ella misma, pero Harry se temía que eso la convertiría en un blanco, y ni siquiera había empezado el entrenamiento de Auror todavía.

Cuando abrieron la bóveda de Bellatrix, Harry agarró la copa de Hufflepuff y Tonks decidió liberar un poco de oro y algunas reliquias de familia que habían sido parte de la dote de Bellatrix pero que estaba segura que su madre disfrutaría mas que su conocida loca y encarcelada Tía. Aunque cómo iba a explicar como las consiguió…Bueno, siempre podía echarle la culpa a Harry. El tendría una explicación más convincente, de todos modos.

Justo después de salir de Gringotts, Harry hizo que Tonks lo dejara a el y a Sirius en lo de los Weasleys. Aparentemente Neville se había quedado con ellos en Junio y Hermione en parte de Julio, así que no había nadie mas. Para su deleite, Percy estaba abajo jugando al ajedrez con Ron cuando llegó Harry. Era una hora y media antes de lo que había dicho que llegaría, pero no podía evitarse, ¿Qué otra cosa se suponía que iba a hacer hasta que fueran las diez? Ginny se puso roja al verlo y parecía como si quisiera salir de la habitación, pero no lo hizo. Ya había mejoras. Ahora, que siguieran llegando…

Dos semanas después de llegar era el momento de ir al Callejón Diagon. Harry estaba increíblemente ansioso y esperaba que no hubiese hecho nada para cambiar los eventos lo bastante como para que Lucius le embolsara el diario a otra persona. Tenía que admitirlo, se había acostumbrado bastante a saber de antemano lo que iba a ocurrir y odiaría que dejase de ocurrir antes de que fuera imprescindible.

Se había divertido tanto hasta ahora. Había anunciado que Sirius era su nueva mascota Canuto, y Sirius estaba encantado de seguir a los gemelos y observarlos gastar bromas a la gente. Harry había tomado la costumbre de hablarle a Ginny cada vez que se la encontrara en una habitación y, aunque era una constante lucha cuesta arriba, lentamente había pasado de respuestas monosilábicas a frases cortas. Harry quizá podría haberles sugerido accidentalmente a los gemelos Weasley que tal vez Percy estuviera pasando tanto tiempo solo en su habitación al revés de lo que había hecho en previos veranos porque quizá tuviese novia, y los gemelos saltaron ante esa sugerencia y siguieron insistiendo que Percy pasara tiempo con ellos, con la esperanza de que revelara la identidad de su misteriosa novia secreta. Y si Harry no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que Percy disfrutaba volviendo locos a los gemelos con sus crípticas respuestas.

Aparentemente los gemelos se habían tomado su sugerencia respecto a Ginny como un desafío (dado que ni siquiera sabían que había montado en escoba antes) y se habían sorprendido gratamente al descubrir que podía volar el doble de bien que gente con el doble de su edad (nadie que jugara a Quidditch, por supuesto, pero claro, ella era autodidacta). Cedric se había pasado por allí ya tres veces y se lo habían pasado genial jugando al Quidditch de tres contra tres (con lo que Percy aprovechó la distracción de los gemelos para irse a su habitación…a estudiar). Aunque no había llegado a conocer muy bien a Cedric hasta que los dos se convirtieron en Campeones de Hogwarts, Harry descubrió que disfrutaba bastante con la compañía del muchacho y decidió intentar mantenerlo con vida esta vez.

Una vez en el Callejón Diagon, Harry convenció a sus amigos para dirigirse primero al Boticario de modo que pudiera recoger su orden especial de Poción Restaurativa de Mandrágora. Tal vez tres docenas resultara poco paranoico de él, pero si había algo que Hermione le había enseñado era que nunca hacía daño estar preparado. Ron, Hermione y Neville (que lo había organizado para ir con los Weasleys cuando había estado con ellos ese verano) lo miraron con extrañeza, pero lo único que comentó Harry fue que su cicatriz pensaba que era una buena idea. Por un momento se preguntó cuanto tiempo tardaría hasta que la gente pensara que estaba loco si seguía usando esa excusa para explicar su conocimiento de futuro.

Eventualmente, el Trio Más Neville fueron a Flourish y Blotts. Harry sugirió con tacto que los Weasleys solo compraran dos juegos de libros de modo que pudieran compartirlos y a la Señora Weasley, aunque un poco avergonzada, le pareció una buena idea.

De repente, el fotógrafo de Lockhart chocó contra Ron. "Apártate", le gruñó. "Esto es para el _Diario del Profeta_."

"Vaya cosa", murmuró Ron.

Lockhart miró hacia arriba y vio a Ron. Por desgracia, Harry se encontraba justo a su lado. Se puso en pie de un salto y gritó, "¿No será Harry Potter?"

"¿Dónde?", Harry se aseguró de mirar a su alrededor, como buscándose a sí mismo.

"¿Tú no eres Harry Potter?", preguntó un confuso Gilderoy.

"No", dijo Harry alegremente.

"Pero…yo…tu cicatriz…" protestó Lockhart.

"Desafortunado accidente culinario", dijo Harry con brevedad, repitiendo su historia del año anterior.

"¿Quién eres tú entonces?", demandó Lockhart.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, bueno, déjame darte gratis un juego completo de mis libros como compensación por esta desafortunada confusión", dijo Lockhart mientras le daba un juego de libros. Luego volvió su atención a sus adorados fans.

"Toma", dijo Harry, soltando los libros en el caldero de Ginny. "Ahora solo necesitáis un juego."

"¿Pero qué pasa con tus libros, Harry?", preguntó Hermione.

"No tengo intención de comprarlos, Hermione."

"Pero…¿entonces cómo vas a aprender nada?", le exigió.

Harry resopló. "Por favor, no es como si fuera a aprender nada este año de todos modos. Es un fraude, ¿recuerdas?"

Hermione asintió a regañadientes. Le había costado bastante tiempo el desilusionarla de la noción de el Maestro Obliviador era un genio.

"Harry, ¿por qué le has dicho que eras-" empezó a decir la Señora Weasley.

"¡FUISTE TU!", la voz de Draco Malfoy sonó detrás de ellos.

"¿Si, Draco?", preguntó Harry cortésmente.

"Tú empezaste ese rumor el año pasado, ¿verdad?", le demandó Draco. "El de mí siendo el hijo de Snape."

"Técnicamente, Fred y George empezaron ese rumor", señaló Harry. "Pero sí, tomé parte en ello. Aunque para ser justos, no es como si fuéramos amigos en ese momento."

"Pero acabas de sacarlo a relucir _otra vez_. ¿Cuál es tu excusa ahora?"

"Yo…", Harry cerró la boca abruptamente. "En realidad no tengo ninguna. Lo siento."

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "Y después de todo el trabajo que me tomé en ordenarle a Dobby que se mantuviera alejado de tu correo…"

"Oh, por favor, eso no pudo tomarte más de un par de minutos", respondió Harry. "Aunque te lo agradezco."

"Entonces, ¿Cómo te las arreglado para sobrevivir un verano con los Muggles? Es decir, que eso será incluso peor que un verano con los Weasleys", dijo Draco.

"Bueno, mi tía y mi primo parece que me odian menos de lo normal este año, pero mi tío parecía que quería estrangularme cada vez se me acercaba", replicó Harry.

"Divertido", dijo Draco con sarcasmo. Recuérdame otra vez por qué piensas que vale la pena preocuparse por los Muggles."

"¿Porque mis parientes me tratan del mismo modo que los fanáticos Sangrelimpia tratan a los Muggles?", sugirió Harry. "¿Excepto por los intentos de asesinato?"

"Ron, rápido, tu madre está distraída con Lockhart, huyamos", dijo el Señor Weasley mientras los gemelos luchaban por llegar hasta ellos.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno – Arthur Weasley", dijo Lucius Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Buen Dios, esto era un encuentro al azar en una abarrotada librería, no una confrontación épica en el Viejo Oeste.

"Lucius", Arthur inclinó la cabeza, apenas pretendiendo ser educado.

"Una época ocupada para el Ministerio, parece. Todas esas redadas…¿espero que te paguen las horas extras?" Le echó mano al caldero de Ginny y sacó una copia completamente nueva de _Una Guía para principiantes de Transfiguración_ (Harry había insistido en pagar por sus libros de textos dado que estaban cargando con él durante un mes. Arthur y Molly estuvieron de acuerdo con esto solo después de que Harry amenazara con comprarles a todos una Nimbus 2001 en su lugar. ¿Quién le iba a decir que el modo de acabar con la aversión a aceptar caridad era ofrecer más caridad?). "Supongo que sí. Es realmente triste lo desesperado que estás por dinero que te rebajarías a ti mismo hasta ser una deshonra para el nombre de mago por unos pocos galeones."

"Tenemos ideas muy diferentes de lo que constituye ser una deshonra para el nombre de mago", dijo Arthur.

"Claramente", dijo Lucius, con los fijos en los Granger. "la compañía-"

"Personalmente, mi definición de alguien que es una deshonra para el nombre de mago es cualquiera con más de quince años que no puede ejecutar un simple expelliarmus sin que se le escape su varita", empezó a decir Harry.

"O alguien que no puede montar una escoba sin caerse", añadió Draco.

"O alguien al que no le gusta el Quidditch", fue la contribución de Ron.

Eso rompió la tensión por completo y los Malfoys se marcharon sin incidentes. Bueno, casi. Observando atentamente, Harry pudo darse cuenta de Lucius deslizando el diario en el libro de Ginny. Una pena que se hubiera evitado la pelea, dado que había estado planeando en apostar con Draco y los gemelos que Hagrid ganaría la pelea entre sus padres. Oh, bueno.

Cuando Harry y los Weasleys volvieron a la Madriguera (después de despedirse de los Granger, que se fueron andando hacia el Londres Muggle y de Neville, que se fue a casa via flu), todo el mundo puso sus cosas en sus habitaciones y Ron desafió de inmediato a Harry a un juego de ajedrez. Ya que Harry había aceptado cada vez que Ron se lo había pedido con anterioridad (siguiendo su teoría de que cuanto más machacara Ron a Harry en ajedrez menos complejo de inferioridad respecto a él tendría), no pudo pensar en una razón adecuada para declinar e irse arriba en su lugar, y se vio forzado a jugar una partida.

Sin embargo, no tenía el corazón en ello, y jugó incluso peor de lo normal. En el momento que perdió prácticamente subió corriendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Ginny. Abrió su libro de Transfiguración. Nada. Miró en el resto de sus cosas del colegio. Nada. Pasó el resto de la tarde buscando por toda la casa. Todavía nada.

Al anochecer se vio forzado a admitir una aterradora conclusión. El diario había desaparecido. Y también lo había hecho Scabbers.


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11.

"¿Desaparecido?" repitió Sirius a gritos esa noche cuando Harry se escabulló para reunirse con él. "¿Desaparecido? ¿qué quieres decir con que ha desaparecido?"

Harry suspiró. "Supongo que es mucho esperar que hayas ignorado por completo mis instrucciones y los hayas cogido antes de tiempo."

"¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Dijiste que te ibas a ocupar de ello", señaló Sirius. "Aun no me puedo creer que haya desaparecido. Es decir, estaba **tan** cerca…tan cerca…y ahora él se ha ido."

"El no", le corrigió Harry. "Ellos. El Horcrux Diario también ha desaparecido."

Sirius gimió. "Sabes, quizá estuviera pudriéndome en Azkaban en este momento la última vez que estuviste en segundo curso, pero teniendo en cuenta que Colagusano estaba con los Weasleys, estoy bastante seguro de que nada de esto sucedió."

"Tienes razón", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "La única pregunta es, ¿por qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué se largaría Pettigrew con el diario?"

Sirius le echó una mirada a Harry. "Oh, no se. Quizá fue cuando anunciaste que yo era tu mascota Canuto. Tal vez, incluso aunque Colagusano se las arregló para no asustarse cuando me escapé de Azkaban porque realmente no mostré ninguna inclinación de hacer tu vida más difícil mostrando interés en ir a Hogwarts, él oyó mi nombre y decidió que o bien era la más increíble coincidencia o bien yo estaba aquí por él. En cuanto a por qué cogió el diario…no lo se. Tal vez lo reconociese de cuando Voldemort se lo dio a Lucius."

Harry miró ferozmente a Sirius, ignorando por completo lo último que había dicho. "Bueno, llamarte de esa manera tal vez no fuera la mejor idea, pero no recuerdo que tú ofrecieras mejores sugerencias."

"Sí que lo hice."

"¿Qué, Hocicos? Lo siento, Sirius, pero no voy a llamar a ninguna mascota mía de un modo tan mono. En serio, si quieres que me invente un modo más duro de cómo sobreviví a Voldemort que El Poder del Amor, entonces tú tienes que elegir un mote más duro que 'Hocicos'. Vamos, si eso parece algo que hubiera escogido Ginny."

Sirius empezó a reírse. "¿En serio? No puede haber sido tan mala."

"¿Quieres apostar? Hace un par años tuvimos un conejo y adivina cómo lo llamó Ginny. Orejitas."

"¿C-Cómo querías llamarlo tú?", se las arregló Sirius para preguntar mientras se reía.

"Mega Ultra Mortífero Llameante. ¡Hey, ese es un nombre perfectamente respetable para un conejo!", insistió Harry con los brazos cruzados mientras Sirius se caía literalmente al suelo aullando. "Sabes, si no te lo vas a tomar en serio, me voy a la cama."

Después de unos momentos, Sirius se compuso a sí mismo. "Pero Harry, yo siempre soy Sir-"

"Otra broma con tu nombre y me vuelvo a la cama", le advirtió Harry.

"Vale…" dijo Sirius haciendo pucheros. "¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? Sabemos que Pettigrew está en alguna parte con el diario, pero no sabemos si sabe que es un Horcrux o no."

"Probablemente no. Después de todo, si Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange, que, al decir de todos, eran dos de los favoritos de Voldemort, nunca lo supieron, no puedo imaginarme por qué se lo diría a un espía. Nadie confía en un espía. Después de todo, si pueden ser un agente doble, no hay nada que les impida ser un agente triple."

"Hablando de…" empezó Sirius.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "SI, Sirius, estoy seguro de que Snape está de nuestro lado. De verdad que deberías dejarlo pasar. No es sano cargar con un rencor por veinte años."

"Intenta decírselo a él…" murmuró Sirius.

"Bueno, para ser justos, tú intentaste matarlo cuando teníais dieciséis años, lo cual probablemente fue muy traumático", dijo Harry con diplomacia. "Es decir, se que yo estaba traumatizado cuando vi a Remus transformarse esa noche en La Casa de los Gritos, y ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de intentar matarme. Gracias por eso, por cierto."

"Ni lo menciones. ¿Para qué están los Padrinos si no?"

"Y yo se lo digo. Regularmente. Pero para crédito mío, creo que me las he apañado para molestarlo tanto que de algún modo ha dejado de verme como a mi padre y ahora me ve como a mi propia extremadamente irritante persona", dijo Harry orgullosamente. Con un poco de esfuerzo, había conseguido en un año lo que anteriormente le había costado seis.

"Bien hecho."

"Volviendo a lo que íbamos, incluso aunque Colagusano no sabe lo que es el diario, probablemente acabará escribiendo en él en algún momento. Cuando lo haga, se dará cuenta de que esto es lo más cerca que va a estar de seguir las órdenes de Voldemort. Seguirá escribiendo y probablemente será poseído. Cuando lo haga…" Harry suspiró con fuerza. "Cuando lo haga, La Cámara de los Secretos probablemente se abrirá otra vez."

Harry sabía que se le había olvidado algo. Llevaba molestándolo toda la mañana; simplemente no podía recordar de qué se trataba. Esta era una rara situación en la que la Recordadora de Neville le hubiera venido bien, excepto que Harry ya sabía que se le había olvidado algo y, dado que el anillo del humor mágico no podría decirle el qué, exactamente, se le había olvidado, Harry sabía que probablemente hubiera acabado frustrado por ello y la hubiera tirado a la basura.

Por supuesto, no resultaba realista esperar que Harry lo recordara todo. Por otro lado, ahora la plataforma se había cerrado sola y él y Ron estaban atrapados fuera mientras todos los demás estaban atrapados dentro y el tren acababa de salir. La última vez, por supuesto, habían volado en el coche Weasley hasta la escuela. Por supuesto, era algo increíblemente peligroso y altamente irresponsable y de verdad que deberían esperar a los padres de Ron y… oh, ¿a quién estaba engañando?

"Yo conduzco."

Montándose en el asiento del acompañante, Ron miró a Harry con escepticismo. "¿Sabes al menos cómo conducir?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Harry como si fuera algo que todo el mundo supiera. "Todo el que vive en el mundo Muggle sabe conducir."

"¿Entonces es como la versión Muggle de volar?", preguntó Ron mientras Harry despegaba.

"Um…más o menos…", mintió Harry. De hecho, sí que sabía conducir, después de que Hermione lo obligara a sacarse el permiso poco después de derrotar a Voldemort. "En cualquier caso hay un deporte basado en ello."

"¿Como el Quidditch?"

"Un poco. Es más acerca de coches echando carreras y esperando que no choquen uno con otro o contra el muro o que no ardan espontáneamente en el proceso", le explicó Harry.

"Los Muggles son raros", comentó Ron.

"Sí que lo son, Ron. Sí que lo son", dijo Harry abstraídamente mientras aceleraba, buscando el tren. Era bastante simple, solo había que seguir las vías. Tras unos diez minutos, encontraron el Expreso. Harry empezó a descender lentamente, intentando aterrizar en el techo del tren.

"¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes aterrizar ahí!", gritó Ron.

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó Harry inocentemente.

"¡Nos vas a matar a los dos!"

"No, no lo haré. Todo va ir bien. ¿Ves?" Para probar que tenía razón, Harry los llevó poco a poco hasta el último compartimiento. Aterrizaron dando unos pocos baches, pero bueno, el tren se movía a 90 kilómetros por hora.

Ron se puso verde y salió dando tumbos del coche hasta el borde del tren. Inmediatamente se puso a vomitar.

Harry arrugó su nariz. "Bien. ¿Qué tal si tú vas primero?", sugirió, ayudando a Ron a entrar en el compartimiento debajo de ellos.

Una vez que su amigo estaba fuera de vista, Harry cogió su varita, tocó el coche y susurró "Portus". Harry observó como el coche desaparecía con satisfacción. Le había costado bastante cogerle el tranquillo a ese hechizo. Entonces siguió a Ron hacia el compartimiento de debajo.

Un hechizo extraviado le rozó la oreja. "¿Qué demonios?" preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor. Soltó un gemido. Por supuesto; tenían que elegir el compartimiento de los Slytherin de segundo curso. "Chill out, muchachos, chill out."

"¿Chill"?, repitió Draco. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Oh, um, no importa", dijo Harry, decidiendo que era mejor no mencionar que se trataba de argot Muggle. "¿Por qué estáis atacándoos unos a otros? ¡Solo he estado arriba un par de minutos!"

"Nosotros íbamos a lo nuestro cuando de repente un Gryffindor cayó del cielo. Pensábamos que estábamos bajo ataque", le dijo inocentemente una chica Slytherin rubia que Harry vagamente reconoció como Daphne Greengrass.

"Era nueve contra uno; ¿cómo puede ser considerado autodefensa?", preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"Pensábamos que se trataba de una invasión Weasley y que el resto de sus hermanos iban detrás de él",una pelirroja que Harry estaba bastante seguro que era Tracy Davis explicó. De verdad que debería prestarle más atención a los estudiantes de su año.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Seguro. En cualquier caso, Ron, me he deshecho del coche así que, con un poco de suerte, tus padres simplemente pensarán que se están volviendo locos y que no cogimos el coche."

"¿Cómo te has deshecho del coche?" preguntó Ron, confundido. "No creo que aprendiéramos ningún hechizo para hacer eso el año pasado."

"Magia."

"Sí, bueno esa parte la entiendo. ¿Pero cómo exactamente -?"

"¿He de entender que habéis volado en coche desde King´s Cross hasta aquí?", interrumpió, Draco, levantando una ceja.

"Sí", sonrió de alegría Harry.

"¿Tiene sentido que pregunte por qué?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que le ordenaras a Dobby que no me robara el correo?"

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, se me olvidó pedirte que le ordenaras que no intente salvarme la vida", explicó Harry.

"O sea que has volado en coche hasta el Expreso de Hogwarts porque mi elfo quiere salvarte la vida", repitió Draco con incredulidad.

"Básicamente."

"Vas a tener que explicármelo"

Harry suspiró teatralmente. "Aparentemente se le ha metido en la cabeza que Hogwarts es una trampa mortal y por tanto estoy mejor con mis parientes Muggle y en particular con mi tío Muggle al que se le podría ir la olla en cualquier momento y estrangularme. Por tanto, ha sellado el portal a la plataforma y Ron y yo nos aburrimos y decidimos no esperar a que alguien arreglara el desbarajuste y simplemente volamos aquí."

Draco se le quedó mirando fijamente. "Eso tiene que ser lo más estúpido que he oído jamás."

"Y ese es un gran ejemplo de la olla llamando negra a la tetera. Aunque, en serio, suenas como Hermione…"

Draco le puso una cara rara. "¿Crees que intentará, ejem, salvarte la vida otra vez?"

"Casi con toda seguridad."

"Vale, eso es jodidamente ridículo. ¡Dobby!"

"¿Sí, Maestro?", preguntó Dobby vacilante al aparecer.

"Te ordeno que dejes de intentar salvarle la vida a Harry. Es muy molesto. Simplemente déjale estar en Hogwarts. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"S-Sí, Maestro Draco", dijo Dobby con las orejas caídas.

"Genial, ahora vete."

Y con un pop, Dobby se marchó.

"Gracias", dijo Harry, aliviado. "De verdad que te debo una."

Draco no le dio importancia. "Ni lo menciones. Simplemente llévate a la Comadreja de mi compartimiento antes de que nos veamos obligados a maldecirlo otra vez."

"Okay. Adiós Draco, adiós resto de Slytherins de segundo curso que no me caen tan bien como Draco", Harry se despidió alegremente con la mano mientras arrastraba a Ron hasta el siguiente compartimiento.

Allí encontraron a Cedric y a Cho ocupados, flirteando sin vergüenza alguna. Luego se cruzaron con los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, Angelina Jonson, Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell, que estaban examinando la mercancía para bromas de los gemelos. Luego se encontraron con Oliver Wood y Percy jugando al Ajedrez Mágico (Oliver había hecho algún comentario de lo agradable que había sido ganar la Copa de Quidditch el año anterior porque esa era la primera vez que la habían ganado desde que se fue Charlie Weasley. Percy había señalado que Charlie solo se había graduado hacía dos años y Oliver le tiró un libro a la cabeza). De hecho, parecía que se cruzaron con la mayoría de la población de Hogwarts antes de encontrar a Hermione y a Neville, que estaban sentados en uno de los primeros compartimientos con Ginny y con Luna Lovegood.

"¡Ahí estáis!", dijo Harry exasperado. "Os hemos estado buscando por todas partes."

"Creo que esa es mi frase", dijo Hermione, divertida. "Neville y yo hemos recorrido el tren de punta a punta dos veces hasta que nos hemos quedado en este compartimiento."

"Se supone que teníais que seguirnos a Mamá y a mí a través del portal pero no os vimos", señaló Ginny.

"Eso es porque la plataforma se cerró ella sola y hemos volado en el coche de Papá hasta el Expreso de Hogwarts", dijo Ron con franqueza.

"¿Qué habéis hecho _QUE_?"

"¿Supongo que no lo apruebas?" dijo Harry suavemente.

"¡Por supuesto que no lo apruebo! ¡Os podrían haber visto! ¡O podríais haber acabado muertos! ¡O…o expulsados!", terminó Hermione, mirando horrorizada.

"Esto ya lo hemos discutido, Hermione", dijo Harry con amabilidad. "Costará mucho más que esto para expulsar a alguien. Especialmente a mí. Diablos, a mi padrino no lo expulsaron por intentar darle de comer al Profesor Snape a un hombre lobo."

"¿No es Sirius Black tu padrino?", preguntó Ron.

A Harry se le había olvidado que lo había mencionado las pasadas Navidades delante de Ron, los gemelos, Percy y de Tonks. Supuso que tuvo suerte de que Tonks lo hubiese olvidado cuando mencionó que Sirius (en su forma de perro) era su padrino. Bueno, eso o pensaba que estaba bromeando. En cualquier otro caso hubiera habido problemas.

"Oh, bien, sí", se las arregló para decir al final.

Hermione parecía incluso más horrorizada aun. "Dios santo, ¿intentó alimentar a un hombre lobo con el Profesor Snape y aun le dejaron atender a Hogwarts? ¿En qué estaba pensando Dumbledore?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué cualquiera menos Voldemort se merece 53 oportunidades?"

"¿Por qué 53?", preguntó Neville.

"Es un bonito número par."

"No, no lo es", dijo Neville, confuso.

"Eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es: hemos volado en el coche del padre de Ron medio camino hasta la escuela y he usado mi increíble impresionantez para enviarlo de vuelta."

"Mientras no se lo hayáis dicho a nadie, supongo que podemos fingir que nunca ha sucedido", dijo Hermione reluctantemente. Hizo una pausa. "Espera. No se lo habéis dicho a nadie, ¿verdad?"

Ron y Harry se miraron uno a otro durante un minuto, y luego Ron le preguntó a su hermana qué pensaba de la experiencia de Hogwarts hasta ahora y Harry se introdujo a sí mismo a Luna. Así pues, solo quedó Neville para intentar calmar a Hermione.

Después de todo, por supuesto que se lo habían contado a todos los que se cruzaron por el tren.

El Banquete de Bienvenida resultó muy agradable, no menos porque no había esperado tomar parte en él cuando Ron y él se habían montado en el coche. Harry aplaudió ruidosamente cuando Ginny entro en Gryffindor y también convenció a Fred, George, Hermione, Neville y a Ron de que aplaudieran con él cuando Luna entró en Ravenclaw. Eso atrajo unas cuantas miradas extrañas dado que nadie aplaudía por nadie que no estuviera en su Casa, ¿pero cuando había detenido eso a Harry?

Lo mejor de todo era que estaba recibiendo unas cuantas miradas sospechosas desde la mesa de profesores- sin duda habían oído los rumores de él y Ron conduciendo el coche volador de los padres de Ron- pero como ninguno de los Slytherins que les vieron entrar en el tren se sentían particularmente inclinados a cotillear de ello, no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Harry estaba un poco cansado de la fiesta nocturna 'Harry y Ron han volado en coche medio camino a Hogwarts y han salido de rositas' de la Sala Común, pero en general se sentía muy animado a la mañana siguiente. Todo el mundo había estado allí, incluso Percy (al que Harry se había pasado veinte minutos convenciendo de que su pequeña excursión era solo una excusa para hacer una fiesta y que si simplemente hubieran montado en el tren como todos los demás, entonces hubieran estado celebrando el Banquete de Bienvenida).

Levantó la vista de su desayuno justo a tiempo de ver a la lechuza de la familia Weasley, Errol, prácticamente colapsando enfrente de Ron. Y lo que es más, llevaba un Vociferador en el pico. Ron se puso pálido y todo el mundo en el Gran Salón (los que habían levantado la cabeza ante la vista de Errol prácticamente muriendo) parecían divididos entre acercarse para oír lo que tenían que decir los padres de Ron acerca del incidente o entre salir corriendo del lugar. En serio, los Vociferadores son molestos. Sí, resultaba muy embarazoso para alguien recibir uno, pero los padres realmente deberían mantener sus amonestaciones más privadamente. Por no mencionar que no a todo el mundo en el Gran Salón le interesaba particularmente escuchar una lectura cada vez que un estudiante la cagaba.

Por fortuna, Harry resolvió su dilema por ellos. Abrió la carta como por casualidad y ésta empezó a chillar "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY."

Por supuesto, eso es todo lo que se oyó ya que Harry tocó la carta con rapidez con su varita y susurró "Muffliato."

El Vociferador aun seguía en marcha, pero nadie podía oírlo. Bueno, nadie excepto él. Aun así, era un pequeño precio a pagar por el modo en que todo el mundo lo miraba con admiración por haber derrotado a un Vociferador. Oh, y le había ahorrado a Ron la vergüenza de ser destrozado por su madre enfrente de todo el mundo. Eso también estaba bien.

¿Acababa de oír murmullos acerca de 'El-Chico-Que-Silenció'?

Desde luego a los Magos les gustaban sus guiones.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12.

Mientras la Profesora McGonagall les pasaba sus horarios, hizo una pausa para informar a Ron y a Harry de que los padres de Ron les habían enviado por flu sus baúles. Sorprendentemente, a Harry se le había olvidado por completo que habían dejado los baúles en el coche cuando lo envió de vuelta y por tanto ni siquiera se había preocupado. Probablemente se hubiera dado cuenta de que no tenían ninguna posesión en la escuela si no fuera porque la fiesta nocturna había terminado justo hacía media hora, así que realmente no había habido tiempo. Sin embargo, eso explicaría cómo la Señora Weasley se había dado cuenta de que habían cogido el coche. Ah bueno, la falta de material hubiera sido realmente mala, pero catástrofe evitada.

Hermione quería que se dirigieran temprano a los invernaderos, pero Ron y Harry insistieron en volver a por sus cosas. Según ella no deberían haber sido tan irresponsables como para olvidarlas, pero en fin, el caso es que lo eran.

Una vez llegaron a los invernaderos vieron al resto de la clase esperando fuera. Y señalando y riéndose de la expresión asustada de las caras de Ron, Neville y Hermione mientras los cuatro corrían a través de los terrenos. Por otro lado, Harry hubiera preferido llegar tarde dado que casi con seguridad eso hubiera implicado la pérdida de unos cuantos puntos. Hablando de lo cual, tal vez debería admitir haber cogido el coche después de todo, debería valer al menos la pérdida de unos 100 puntos. Aun así, Harry no estaba seguro de si valdría la pena por la amenaza de 'otro pie fuera de línea' o por la pérdida de notoriedad por salir bien librado de ello.

Sin embargo, la Profesora Sprout ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de su tardanza, dado que estaba demasiado ocupada en ver cuanto de su lenguaje corporal podía gritar 'LARGATE Y CALLATE NO ME IMPORTA' a Gilderoy Lockhart antes de que pillara la indirecta. Por desgracia para ella, Lockhart era inmune cosas tan mundanas como que su oyente estaba a meros segundos de apuñalarlo con una pala.

"¡Invernadero tres hoy, chicos!" se las arregló para decir cuando Lockhart hizo una pausa para respirar. Cuando Lockhart miró a lo largo de toda la clase para valorar quienes había, escapó de él.

Harry, todavía intentando perder puntos, se tomó su tiempo y pagó caro por ello. Tan pronto como empezó a quedarse atrás fue divisado por Lockhart.

"¡Harry!" gritó Lockhart, sonando mucho más entusiasmado de lo que tenía derecho a estar. "He querido hablar-no te importa si llega un par de minutos tarde, ¿verdad?.. Oh, parece que la Profesora Sprout ya se ha marchado. Bueno, de todos modos estoy seguro de que no le importará." Ojeó a Harry críticamente. "Harry, Harry, Harry. Cuando oí- bueno, por supuesto es culpa mía. Podría golpearme a mí mismo por ello. No se cuando he estado más sorprendido. ¡Volar en coche a Hogwarts!"

"Um, Profesor, en realidad el rumor es que he volado en coche hasta el Expreso. Y no es que esté admitiendo nada, fíjese, así que no hace falta preocupar a la gente porque usted sea una mala influencia para mí", le aseguró Harry, preguntándose vagamente por qué Lockhart necesitaba decir su nombre constantemente. Era algo que le daba repelús. Y también era bastante irritante; no le gustaba su nombre _tanto_.

Lockhart se rió entre dientes. "Por supuesto, por supuesto. Será nuestro pequeño secreto. Aun así, por supuesto, supe al momento por qué lo has hecho. Se ve de lejos. Harry, Harry, Harry."

Harry se estremeció. En serio, si Lockhart no acababa con este molesto hábito de repetir su nombre una y otra vez de modo que sonara como un pervertido, no podrían tenerle en cuenta sus acciones durante la …lección, supuso que sería el nombre, de los Diablillos de Cornualles, pero es que esa lección para lo único que sirvió fue para demostrar que Hermione es más inteligente que su Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y realmente, ¿acaso no lo pensaban ya todos? Bueno, al menos los estudiantes masculinos. Y las femeninas no enamoradas.

"Ya que tenía la equivocada impresión de que eras Draco Malfoy, no llegaste a salir en la portada conmigo y por tanto no tuviste otra opción que volar en coche al Expreso para conseguir esa publicidad que yo sé que anhelas", sonrió de alegría Lockhart, claramente orgulloso.

Harry le clavó la mirada a Lockhart. ¿Llegó a leerse el periódico? "Pero…no salí en la portada. Ni siquiera se mencionó en el periódico porque no existe ninguna prueba de haya más verdad ahí que en esos persistentes rumores acerca de Draco Malfoy siendo el hijo de Narcissa Malfoy y del Profesor Snape."

Lockhart se rió entre dientes."Ah, sí, me suena de algo. No quería decir nada, por supuesto, pero siempre he sospechado…de hecho, me aseguré de mencionarlo en mi autobiografía. Ahora todo el mundo puede saber la verdad acerca de tan conmovedora historia. Es como un moderno Romeo y Julieta, ¿no?"

Harry tuvo que combatir el impulso de echarse a reír. Oh, Draco iba a matarlo.

"Me siento obligado a advertirte de que no dejes que la fama se te suba a la cabeza. Aun eres joven; deberías tomártelo con calma, ¿vale? Ya tendrás tiempo de sobra para descubrir por lo que quieres ser famoso, como conseguirlo, y como mantener tu fama una vez te hagas mayor. Conseguir que te expulsen por hacer un numerito como este, bueno, desde luego conseguirás cierta notoriedad a corto plazo, pero no durará y pondrá un freno a todos tus planes futuros", le dijo Lockhart con seriedad.

Harry estaba sorprendido. No tenía ni idea de que Lockhart le dedicara tanto tiempo a pensar en como cultivar su fama, pero supuso que tenía sentido. Después de todo, prácticamente acababa de admitir que el único aspecto de la magia en el que era particularmente eficiente era el encantamiento de memoria así que para construir la reputación que tenía con solo un hechizo…Bueno, resultaba malditamente impresionante, se vio forzado a reconocer Harry.

"Y necesitas tener incluso más cuidado dado que hay unas pocas personas que han oído hablar de ti. ¡Todo ese asunto con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado!" Lockhart se rió. "Ya se, no es tan impresionante como ganar el Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora de Bruja Semanal cinco veces seguidas, como he hecho yo- pero es un comienzo, Harry, es un comienzo."

Santo Dios…Harry había estado tan confuso y afrentado de que Lockhart pensase que Harry simplemente pensase que buscaba la atención que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta…pero Lockhart estaba _bromeando_. No pensaba de verdad que una competición de sonrisas fuese más digno de fama que hacer desaparecer misteriosamente a Voldemort. Quizá no fuese un completo idiota después de todo. Cierto, era prácticamente un squib, demasiado egocéntrico para prestar atención a lo que la gente pensase de él, y carente por completo de escrúpulos, pero definitivamente no era un idiota.

"Profesor", empezó a decir Harry mientras Lockhart estaba a punto de marcharse. "Su estilo de fama parece ser del tipo de un concurso de popularidad. Es decir, sí, sus libros detallan las aventuras de lidiar con Yetis, hombres lobo, vampiros y varias otras clases de criaturas mágicas pero…todo eso parece ser poco importante. Sus lectores no compran los libros porque eso les importe realmente, simplemente les gusta usted y sus hechos heroicos son solo una excusa para poder saber más de usted y para mantenerlo en el ojo del público. Se asegura de estar siempre en la cabeza de la gente a base de ganar concursos como ese que me ha contado de Bruja Semanal. Es una estrategia bastante inteligente y si no hace nada realmente estúpido, debería ser capaz de evolucionar con el tiempo y mantenerlo en cartelera tanto tiempo que como quiera."

Lockhart clavó su mirada en Harry incrédulamente antes de sonreir satisfecho. "Impresionante. Doy por hecho que ese no es tu estilo."

Harry meneó la cabeza. "No, no necesito preocuparme de que la gente vaya a olvidarme porque simplemente no va a ocurrir nunca, al menos no mientras yo viva. Me desvanecí del mundo mágico durante diez años justo después de mi ascenso al status de 'héroe' y aun así hay padres que han estado contando a sus hijos historias para dormir acerca de mí todo este tiempo, a pesar del hecho de que nadie sabía lo que ocurrió esa noche en Godric´s Hollow. No necesito recordarle a la gente que existo y dado que todo el mundo ya está enamorado de mí, básicamente puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana porque a menos que haga algo realmente estúpido, las malas relaciones públicas consecuencia de expulsarme o algo parecido no valdrían la pena. Con esta inmunidad puedo reforzar mi fama y popularidad entre mis compañeros por medio de audaces aventuras como la pequeña Caza del Tesoro del año pasado o supuestamente volar en coche hasta el Expreso de Hogwarts."

"Eso es un poco duro, ¿no crees?", preguntó Lockhart, para nada molesto.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Quizás. No se equivoque, haría cualquier cosa por mis amigos y no los dejaría sufrir por nada si puedo evitarlo con mi fama, pero he de ser cuidadoso. Si no hago las cosas con cuidado, ¿qué le impide a un periodista ansioso de cotilleos o a un burócrata cabreado hacer un daño irreparable a mi reputación, o asegurarse de que no estoy en posición de ayudar a la gente cuando necesite hacerlo? Es lo que se llama ser proactivo."

"Bueno, está claro que sabes lo que hace, así que te deseo bien. Puedan nuestras dos famas continuar creciendo en los años venideros", le dijo Lockhart con sinceridad para luego marcharse.

Harry meneó la cabeza para aclarársela. Tener una discusión seria con Lockhart no era algo que hubiese pensado que iba a hacer en cualquier línea temporal. Ah, bueno. Estaba seguro de que llegaba más que elegantemente tarde, o sea que tal vez aun pudiese conseguir que le quitasen algunos puntos después de todo.

Cuando Harry entró en el invernadero, la Profesora Sprout estaba apunto de sacar de la maceta a una Mandrágora. Al ver a Harry, se paró y se quitó las orejeras. "¿Y donde estabas tú?"

"Estaba charlando con el Profesor Lockhart acerca de lo famosos que somos los dos."

Sprout entrecerró los ojos. "Ya veo. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por su tardanza, Señor Potter. Puede discutir de su fama en su tiempo libre."

"¡Sí!", celebró Harry mientras se sentaba con Neville.

"Yo no me emocionaría tanto", le dijo Neville. "Hermione ha ganado cincuenta mientras te esperábamos."

Harry echó la cabeza para atrás y gimió "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Maldición, otra vez frustrado. ¿Cómo has podido, Hermione? ¡Se supone que éramos amigos!"

Harmione se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. "Ya lo superarás."

"Afróntalo, compañero", le dijo Ron con sinceridad. "Le gustas demasiado a Dumbledore como para que te permita perder la Copa de Casas."

"O me odia demasiado…" murmuró Harry.

Ron lo ignoró. "Incluso aunque tú y Snape os las apañéis para perder unos cien puntos al final del año-"

"Y el total más bajo de puntos de la historia es de 116 y fue de Gryffindor en 1978", interrumpió Hermione.

Harry no pudo evitar que se le escapara una rápida sonrisa. Ese era el séptimo año de los Merodeadores y estaba claro que se habían despedido a lo grande.

"Correcto", asintió Ron. "Incluso si consiguieras eso, aun así Dumbledore acabaría dándole a Gryffindor 400 puntos por lo que sea realmente estúpido que tú y cualquiera lo bastante estúpido para ir contigo sin ninguna clase de explicación más allá de tu 'la cicatriz dijo que era una buena idea' pensaseis que teníais que hacer que acabará contigo en el Ala Médica durante la última semana de clases."

Harry inclinó la cabeza, sabiendo que tenían razón.

"Bueno, si el Señor Potter ya ha sido puesto al día, que todo el mundo se ponga otra vez las orejeras", ordenó la Profesora Sprout.

Harry meneó la cabeza, incapaz de creer que realmente pensase que estaban manteniéndose en el tema de la clase. Por fortuna, había hecho una exhaustiva investigación acerca de las Mandrágoras durante el verano para prepararse para las petrificaciones de este año. Sin embargo, no pensaba que tuviese que preocuparse hasta Halloween. Después de todo, si una niña de once años podía resistirse a Voldemort durante dos o tres meses- dependiendo del momento en que empezó a usar el diario- ciertamente Pettigrew también podría.

"Hola, Harry", gorjeó excitado Colin Creevey. Parecía nervioso, pero determinado. "Soy Colin Creevey. También soy un Gryffindor."

"Lo sé", dijo Harry en voz baja, mientras recordaba lo pálido y pequeño que había parecido Colin al morir. No se le había perdido nada en el castillo luchando contra Voldemort, solo tenía dieciséis años. "Vi como te seleccionaban."

"¿Ah sí?", ahora Colin se había puesto rojo. "¿Crees…estaría bien si…puedo hacerte una foto?", preguntó, levantando su cámara con esperanza.

"De acuerdo", accedió Harry. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro o si Colin no hubiese entregado su vida mucho antes de su tiempo, Harry se habría negado y habría aprovechado la oportunidad para bromear con Draco o Lockhart pero…Era extraño. Cuando Ginny volvió para luchar él pensó que era entrañable a pesar de que era demasiado joven pero eso era porque nunca había pensado que ella pudiese morir. Tampoco había pensado que Colin moriría.

"¿Hermione, te importa?", le preguntó, cogiendo la cámara de Colin y pasándosela, dándose cuenta de que era la que más posibilidades tenía de saber cómo funcionaba.

De pie al lado de Colin, Harry sonrió mientras se disparaba el flash.

"Yo solo digo que es raro", dijo otra vez Ron en el camino a Defensa.

"Y yo solo digo que lo dejes", contestó Harry irritablemente.

"Pero tú odias cuando la gente se vuelve loca por tu fama a tu alrededor, así que ¿por qué…?"

Harry se dio la vuelta. "Porque me recuerda a un amigo mío que murió, ¿vale? Y ahora déjalo estar."

Ron se puso pálido, como siempre le ocurría ante el pensamiento de la muerte. Incluso a los doce años, todavía estaba tan protegido.

Harry inspiró profundamente y se dirigió a su asiento.

"Veo que todos habéis comprado un juego completo de mis libros- bien hecho. He pensado que hoy podíamos empezar con un pequeño test…"

Mientras Lockhart continuaba hablando monótonamente, Hermione se giró hacia Harry y lo fulminó con la mirada. "Aun no me puedo creer que no compraras los libros. ¿Cómo es posible que puedas aprobar esta clase si no tienes los libros de texto?"

Harry suspiró dramáticamente. "Lo primero de todo, no son libros de texto, son libros de historias. Segundo, soy una celebridad. Vengo con una habilidad incorporada para gilipolleces. Tercero, Lockhart nunca se arriesgaría a la ira de su dorado público por suspender al Chico-Que-Vivió-Y-O-Silenció y finalmente, lo que importa son los exámenes finales, de todos modos."

Harmione aun parecía descontenta, pero Lockhart le puso un test justo enfrente suyo y se vio forzada a dejarlo estar.

"Veamos…" murmuró Harry, empezando su propio test.

**1. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?**

Famoso* (anteriormente, Magenta Caliente).

**2. ¿Cual es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?**

Poder tomar el crédito de toda peligrosa criatura mágica derrotada en cualquier lugar de Europa.

**3. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro de Gilderoy Lockhart hasta la fecha?**

Crear y mantener su adorada base de fans.

Y así todo el rato hasta que Harry llegó a la última pregunta:

**54. En el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, ¿Cuál sería su regalo ideal?**

La reciente derrota de una peligrosa criatura mágica de una misteriosa manera sin testigos.

Estaba bastante seguro de que sus respuestas no eran las mismas que había en los libros de Lockhart- no es que se los hubiese leído, por supuesto, pero aun así tenían que tener algunas referencias a su hábito de desmemorizar a la gente- pero sentía que eran apropiadas y precisas en parte.

Al ir mirando los tests, Harry pudo darse cuenta de cuando Lockhart llegó al suyo porque simplemente se paró y se lo quedó mirando unos minutos antes de menear la cabeza y continuar sin decir palabra.

Cuando Lockhart terminó de dar las respuestas a la clase (y cuando Harry y Ron terminaron de jugar una partida de Ajedrez Mágico, Neville terminó de mirarlos y Hermione terminó de darles una charla acerca de la importancia de prestar atención en clase mientras simultáneamente tomaba apuntes como la genio que era), continuó con la siguiente parte de la lección: Diablillos de Cornualles.

Harry desconectó de Lockhart mientras éste intentaba convencer a la clase de que los Diablillos de Cornualles era, de hecho, criaturas altamente peligrosas porque no pensaba que pudiese impedirse a sí mismo decir algo que acabaría con él en detención. Normalmente, no le importaría, pero de ninguna manera iba a quedarse atascado otra vez contestando el correo de fans de Lockhart.

"Bien", declaró Lockhart grandiosamente, abriendo la puerta de la caja de los diablillos. "¡Veamos lo que hacéis con ellos!"

Harry observó impasible mientras los diablillos correteaban por el aula destrozándolo todo.

"¡Peskipiksi Pesternomi!", bramó Lockhart después de esperar a que la clase estuviera adecuadamente impresionada. No hizo nada en absoluto. ¿Quizá fuera un hechizo de broma? ¿Como el que los gemelos le dieron a Ron para cambiarle el color a Scabbers?

"¿Habéis probado immobilis?", sugirió Harry, apuntando a uno de los diablillos y mientras la clase se daba la vuelta para ver caer al diablillo, discretamente apuntó su varita a los otros diablillos y lanzó varios hechizos paralizantes.

"¿C-Cómo has hecho eso?" preguntó Seamus.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Con mi increíble impresionantez, esto ya lo hemos cubierto, Dios."

"¡Bien hecho, Harry!" Lockhart sonrió de alegría mientras se cepillaba a sí mismo y salía de detrás de su escritorio. "Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor."

Harry se sentó congelado en su horror. "No importa lo que haga…no se puede escapar...simplemente matadme ya."

Nota del traductor *:el chiste acerca del color favorito es intraducible, o al menos a mí no me ha salido, haciendo referencia a los nombres de una marca de lápices de colores.


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13.

Esa noche en la cena Harry se encontró incapaz de comer nada. Como un chico preadolescente que estaba creciendo, encontró este hecho bastante inquietante. Por fortuna, Harry dedujo que era a raíz de la nauseabunda celebración en la mesa Gryffindor. Entre las respuestas rápidas de Hermione a las preguntas de Herbología de la Profesora Sprout y su propio castigo por no tomarse el test de Lockhart en serio, se habían anotado noventa puntos. Combinado con el resto de la Casa, Gryffindor estaba por delante 112 puntos esa mañana. El único que parecía tan enfermo como él era Snape.

Decidiendo que no había ninguna razón para que tomara parte en estas celebraciones, salió disparado a la mesa de Ravenclaw y se dejó caer enfrente de una sorprendida Luna Lovegood.

"Hola, ¿hay algún problema?", le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Solo es el primer día de clases y Gryffindor ya lleva una ventaja de 80 puntos en la Copa de Casas y es completamente culpa mía", gimió Harry.

"Ya veo. Siempre he pensado que el deseo de ganar era indicación de la presencia de Wrackspurt, pero nadie me cree nunca", le confió Luna.

"Eso es porque Dumbledore los tiene bien indoctrinados", explicó Harry. "Les hace creer que se trata del 'Orgullo hacia tu Casa', y probar que tu Casa es mejor que las otras, lo cual es bastante perjudicial para el concepto de unidad escolar, si lo piensas..."

"Exactamente", sonrió de alegría Luna. "De ahí, los Wrackspurts. ¿Por qué estás sentado aquí?"

"Tenía que alejarme de ESO", Harry señaló con disgusto a la celebración. ¿Era cerveza de mantequilla eso que había visto?

"¿Pero por qué aquí? He oído que el año pasado cuando Gryffindor ganó la Copa en el último segundo, te fuiste con los Slytherins."

"Bueno, estoy más o menos evitando a Draco" admitió Harry. "Teniendo en cuenta que esta mañana ha tenido Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y sin duda ha visto que, una vez más, ese rumor acerca de su madre y Snape que accidentalmente empecé el año pasado no termina de morir. Y además, ¿por qué no sentarse aquí? Me gustas."

"Nos conocimos ayer", señaló Luna.

"Ah, pero que encuentro fue ese. Me he pedido esa suscripción al Quisquilloso que recomendaste. Estoy impaciente por saber las cosas que el Ministerio nos está escondiendo para poder estar adecuadamente indignado. Pero hablemos de ti: ¿los otros Ravenclaws te tratan bien?"

Luna asintió. "Oh, sí. Parecen estar bajo la impresión de que estoy bajo tu protección o algo parecido por lo de anoche y espero que esta noche lo pensarán incluso más aun. Ni siquiera se han reído de ninguna de mis teorías ni una sola vez. Estoy pensando en ir haciéndolas más extravagantes progresivamente para ver cuanto tardan en estallar."

"Ahora _ese_ es un objetivo noble", rió Harry. "Ves, sabía que había una razón por la que me gustabas; ¡los dos somos guerreros solitarios en la lucha contra la mentalidad de ovejas!"

"A mi me gustan las ovejas", le dijo Luna.

"A mi también, pero cuando a la gente le gustan tanto que empiezan a pensar como ellas, hacen toda clase de locuras como declarar que soy el siguiente Señor Oscuro."

"Deben ser los Wrackspurts", sugirió Luna.

"Ah sí, los Wrackspurts desatando el caos una vez más y echándole la culpa a las pobres ovejas", Harry meneó la cabeza tristemente.

"Y eso saldrá en el Quisquilloso de la semana que viene. Gracias, Harry."

"¡Harry! Una palabra, si es posible", dijo Lockhart, interceptando a Harry mientras iba a desayunar la mañana siguiente.

Los amigos de Harry parecían preocupados, pero él simplemente los despachó con un movimiento de la mano. Podía apañárselas solo. Y si pasaba lo peor, no quería que sus amigos lo vieran haciendo un poco de control de daños. Con eso de no ser 'ético' y él siendo uno de segundo curso y todo eso.

"¿Sí, Profesor?" preguntó Harry con educación.

"Quería hablar contigo acerca de tu test de ayer", continuó Lockhart. "No estaba sacado de ninguno de mis libros, por supuesto, pero aun así fue bastante entretenido. Sin embargo, algunas de las respuestas me han hecho preguntarme…¿Qué sabes exactamente de-?"

"¿Su hábito de rastrear a individuos bien intencionados pero tímidos por la publicidad que se deshacen de cualquier criatura mágica que aflige su localidad y desmemoriarlos?", terminó Harry.

Completamente aturdido, Lockhart se limitó a asentir en silencio.

"Bueno, ciertamente, no es nada agradable. De todos modos, si hubieran querido el crédito, habrían publicitado mejor sus hazañas antes de que usted tuviera tiempo de enterarse y rastrearlos", replicó Harry. "No hay nada que pueda hacer respecto al hecho de que robó las memorias y los logros de toda esa gente, y dado que el Profesor Dumbledore cree en dar ilimitadas segundas oportunidades, no haría nada incluso si yo se lo dijera. Así que, básicamente, mientras usted no intente desmemoriarme a mí o a uno de mis amigos, no planeo hacer nada. Oh, y si intenta robar uno de mis logros, lo mataré a palos con una servilleta de papel."

"¿PUEDES matar a palos a alguien con una servilleta de papel?", preguntó Lockhart, intrigado y para nada molesto con la amenaza de Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Me divertiré intentándolo."

"¿Qué es ese ruido raro de clicks?", preguntó Fred en medio de una práctica de Quidditch ese sábado por la mañana.

"Oh, solo es Colin, mi fotógrafo personal", explicó Harry.

"¿Por qué necesitas un fotógrafo personal?" preguntó George, sin saber si Harry iba en serio o no.

"Bueno, me he imaginado que dado que Colin está claramente dispuesto a seguirme y hacerme fotos y dado que yo no estoy _realment_e tan interesado-"

Fred resopló ante eso pero Harry decidió ignorarle.

"Me sentía mal de que desperdiciara tanto de su tiempo, así que me imaginado que bien podía pagarle por ello. Además, he llegado a un acuerdo con El Profeta y cada vez que quieran hacer una historia sobre mí, simplemente contactarán a Colin y el puede enviarles la foto apropiada." Dado que los gemelos continuaban mirándolo fijamente, decidió elaborar. "Saqué la idea de Lockhart. El hombre es un genio para los medios."

"Supongo que estaba casi obligado a ser bueno en algo…" reflexionó George.

"Y ciertamente no es la enseñanza", contribuyó Fred.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?, Wood frunció el ceño al ver que su Buscador y sus Bateadores habían dejado de practicar. "¿Está espiándonos ese de primero?"

"Oh, no, es simplemente el fotógrafo de Harry", dijo Fred alegremente. "Así que supongo que eso lo pone en Gryffindor."

"Además, aparentemente el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin no ha podido encontrar a nadie para espiarnos y han venido ellos mismos en persona. Y vestidos para jugar", remarcó George.

"¿Por qué demonios van todos vestidos con sus uniformes de Quidditch para una práctica?", preguntó Harry, confundido. "Tiene que ser lo más estúpido que he visto en todo el día."

"No es que llevemos mucho de día, Harry", señaló Fred mientras se dirigían a encontrarse con sus rivales. "No pueden ser más de las diez y lo único que hemos hecho ha sido escuchar a Oliver divagar acerca de lo mucho que quiere ganar la Copa este año y el que viene." Al ver como Harry se ponía tenso, aclaró con rapidez. "La Copa de QUIDDITCH, Harry, la Copa de QUIDDITCH. La copa de Casas le importa un comino."

"Oh, entonces está bien", dijo Harry mientras se calmaba. "Y ayer por la tarde Parvati y Lavender me llamaron ayudarlas a encontrar a quien de nuestro curso es más 'compatible al tono de piel' con ellas. Lo juro, un día de estos voy a comprar el Bruja Semanal y obligarlos a dejar de imprimir artículos inútiles que fuerzan a pobres e inocentes colegialas a someterse a dos horas de tortura."

"Tú haz eso, Harry…"

"¡FLINT!", gritó Wood. "¡Esta es NUESTRA hora de práctica! ¡La pedimos específicamente! ¡Ya podéis marcharos!"

"Hay espacio de sobra para todos, Wood", dijo Flint inocentemente.

"¡Pero tengo reservado el campo!", protestó Wood, su cara volviéndose de un tono púrpura de lo más interesante que Harry estaba seguro no era una buena cosa. "¡Reservado!"

"Ah", dijo Flint alegremente. "Ya veo donde está la confusión. Tú reservaste el campo y yo tengo una nota firmada por el Profesor Snape que dice 'Yo, el Profesor le doy permiso para practicar hoy al equipo de Slytherin en el campo de Quidditch, debido a la necesidad de ajustarse a sus nuevas escobas."

"¿No hubiera sido más fácil reservar el campo como una persona normal?", preguntó Harry.

Flint se puso rojo. "Bueno, sí que lo hubiera sido, excepto que esta semana ha sido un poco frenética, revisando para los EXTASIS y todo eso se me pasó por completo, así que se lo pedí al Profesor Snape ayer al salir de Pociones."

"¿Nuevas escobas?" preguntó Wood. "¿De qué clase?"

"Nuestro Buscador, Draco Malfoy, estaba preocupado de que el equipo no estuviese haciendo lo máximo posible así que su padre ha comprado Nimbus 2001 a todo el equipo", dijo Flint con orgullo.

"Oh, eso está bien", Harry suspiró, aliviado.

Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Aunque no le importaba, llevaba pasándole lo mismo con bastante frecuencia desde que había vuelto al pasado.

"¿Bien? ¿Bien? ¿Piensas que está **bien** que el equipo de Slytherin ahora posee siete de las escobas más rápidas del mercado?", preguntó Wood con incredulidad.

"Bueno, sí", replicó Harry. "Si no fuera así hubiera sido realmente incómodo cuando el Profesor Dumbledore anuncie que les he comprado Nimbus 2001 a los equipos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff."

Más miradas fijas en él. De verdad que podía haber estado hablando para sí mismo si tenemos en cuenta la contribución a la conversación de los demás. Y ahora Ron, Neville y Hermione estaban viniendo a ver qué era todo el follón. ¿Tendrían algo más que decir que sus compañeros de equipo? Dudoso.

"¿Por qué no le has comprado escobas al equipo de Slytherin?" preguntó Draco, sintiéndose ofendido de repente. "Es decir, no había manera de que supieras lo que iba a hacer."

Oh sí que la había. Y era por eso por lo que se había molestado en igualar el terreno, no quería escuchar a nadie quejarse acerca del favoritismo cuando sabía que todo ellos se hubieran comprado escobas de primera clase si se las pudieran permitir.

"Bueno", dijo Harry pensando con rapidez. "El año pasado no me pareció que los juegos contra Cedric y Cho fueran un verdadero test de mi habilidad porque con mi escoba puedo volar más rápido que ellos cualquier día de la semana. Para que el desafío sea mayor, me decidí por conseguirles escobas más rápidas. Sabiendo que el resto de sus equipos los molestaría por recibir regalos de un Buscador rival y que habría discusiones acerca de partidos amañados, también les he comprado escobas al resto del equipo. Y desde luego no iba a poner a Gryffindor con semejante desventaja de tener a dos tercios de nuestros competidores con escobas de primera clase y no pillar nada para nosotros, así también que he tenido que comprar escobas para el equipo de Gryffindor. Dado que tú ya tenías una Nimbus 2000 del año pasado, ni siquiera se me ocurrió conseguirle nada al resto de tu equipo, y es por eso por lo que fue bastante incómodo la semana pasada cuando me di cuenta de que mi donación podría verse como algún tipo de discriminación."

Hm. No está mal para ser una excusa pensada al momento.

"Pero ahora ya no tenemos ventaja", le siseó Draco.

"Piénsalo de este modo; si no le hubieras comprado escobas al equipo, os machacarían en cada partido", le aseguró Harry. "Has salvado a Slytherin de un año de horribles y humillantes masacres."

Draco se alegró considerablemente ante esto y Harry solo pudo imaginar cuanto tiempo iba a usar su nuevo estatus como 'Salvador del Quidditch'."

"Dado que los Slytherins realmente necesitan adaptarse a sus nuevas escobas y las nuestras van a ser presentadas en la cena de esta noche, recomiendo que les dejemos quedarse el maldito campo para que pueda volver a acostarme", sugirió Harry.

"Son las diez de la mañana, Harry", dijo Hermione, levantando las cejas.

"Lo sé, pero anoche solo dormí dos horas."

Ahora fue el turno de mirar todos a Wood.

"¿Qué? No los he despertado hasta las cinco", se defendió.

"Los gemelos, Lee, Alicia, Katie, Angelina y yo tuvimos un torneo de poker anoche y no acabamos hasta las tres", explicó Harry. "Para crear solidaridad en el equipo, tú ya me entiendes. Te hubiéramos pedido que te unieras, Wood, pero esperábamos que durara hasta tarde y en la cena anunciaste que te ibas a la cama temprano." Hizo una pausa. "Probablemente porque sabías que tendríamos práctica a una hora ridículamente temprana esta mañana y no te molestaste en decírnoslo. En cualquier caso, los que crean que es una buena idea volver a la cama que levanten la mano."

Seis manos se alzaron. "Ya está todo dicho", le dijo Harry a Wood, el único con su mano aun bajada. "La próxima vez que haya una práctica antes de las nueve de la mañana, por favor comunícanoslo. Después de todo, mientras tienes razón acerca de que el tiempo puede ser impredecible en los juegos, SABREMOS a qué hora jugamos con al menos una semana de antelación así que no veo la razón por la que no puedas anunciar las prácticas la noche de antes."

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y empezó a dirigirse al castillo.

"Hey, amigo" lo llamó Ron, mientras Hermione, Neville y él corrían detrás suyo.

"¿Si?" preguntó Harry sin girarse.

"¿Por qué estás evitando a mi hermana?"

Harry se congeló. "¿Evitando…a Ginny? No estoy-"

Ron puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, sí la estás evitando. Cada vez que se te acerca encuentras una razón para irte inmediatamente. La semana pasada incluso fuiste a sentarse con los Ravenclaws cuando ella se sentó enfrente tuyo."

"Yo…" Harry se apagó. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba evitando a Ginny, pero pensándolo supuso que eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Aunque quién podría culparle? Si no hubiera viajado atrás en el tiempo el pequeño James o la pequeña Lily estaría celebrando su primer cumpleaños dentro de poco. Ahora tal vez no existan nunca. Por el lado bueno, dado que el bebé aun no había nacido, asumiendo que él y Ginny acabaran juntos y tuvieran hijos otra vez, no echaría de menos a su hijo como una persona sino como una mera posibilidad y no estaría comparando subconscientemente a su nuevo hijo con el antiguo y odiándose a sí mismo por ello.

Y luego estaba la propia Ginny. Esta vez no tenía el diario- gracias a Dios o hubiera tenido que añadir eso a la lista de cosas por las que nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo, empezando por el abandonamiento de Ginny y su hijo no-nato al cruzar el Velo –así que no estaba seguro de cómo sacarla de su estado de 'adoradora del héroe' y conseguir que lo viera como a una persona normal. Pero era más que simplemente una molestia (después de todo estaba aguantando a Lockhart, y el hábito del hombre de mencionar lo grande que era después de cada frase suya lo estaba poniendo de los nervios), era…incertidumbre. Y culpa. Se había enamorado de la Ginny que había resistido una posesión completa por parte del Horcrux de Voldemort durante casi un año cuando solo tenía once, que, a pesar de su casi completa falta de contacto, le había creído sin duda alguna cuando insistió en el retorno de Voldemort a la edad de trece años, que había ido con él en su plan suicida para salvar a Sirius cuando tenía catorce, que había luchado contra Mortífagos de pleno derecho cuando invadieron Hogwarts a los quince años, y que había codirigido la resistencia de Hogwarts cuando cayó bajo el poder de los Mortífagos y que se quedó para la Batalla Final contra todas las fuerzas de Riddle cuando tenía dieciséis años. ESA era la chica de la que se había enamorado. Y mientras que nunca querría que atravesara todo eso otra vez- de hecho, había evitado lo primero sin darse cuenta- todo formaba parte en hacer a Ginny la que era cuando él finalmente se dio cuenta de su existencia. Mientras que aun era la misma persona, estaba preocupado de que acabaría por intentar usar a esta Ginny para reemplazar a la otra Ginny que él había perdido, y eso no era justo para ninguno de ellos.

Así que QUIZAS estuviese evitándola. Pero tenía unas razonas malditamente buenas.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron aun estaba esperando una respuesta y dado que nunca sería capaz hacer que el chico de doce años lo entendiera, se encontró a sí mismo agarrándose a una de sus razones para alejarse de ella de la última vez. Aunque, para ser justos, estaba controlando a su fan interior mucho mejor que la primera vez. "Me es un poco incómodo que tu hermana parece verme como una especie de héroe. No lo soy, de verdad. Solo soy... un individuo en unas circunstancias bastante extraordinarias, eso es todo."

"No te importa que Colin te siga por ahí", señaló Neville. "Y está más cautivado contigo que Ginny."

"Pero Colin no está medio enamorado de mí", contestó Harry, cruzando los brazos.

"No estoy muy seguro de eso…" murmuró Ron.

"Se bueno", amonestó Hermione a Ron. "Personalmente creo que te portas muy bien con Colin y estoy orgullosa de ti por ello. A pesar de todo, vas a tener que lidiar con muchos enamoramientos de chicas, especialmente cuando nos hagamos mayores. No solo eres el Chico-Que-Vivió, sino que también atraes una cierta cantidad de atención por medio de todos tus logros y 'misiones'."

"Lo se, lo se", Harry levantó las manos en señal de rendición, demasiado cansado para continuar con el argumento. "Pero no tengo que lidiar con ninguna de ellas regularmente y dado que Ginny es la hermana de Ron, sí tengo que lidiar con ella. Pero…", suspiró. "Intentaré dejar de evitar a Ginny. ¿Ya estáis contentos?"

Tres sonrisas idénticas le aseguraron que sí.


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14.

El resto de Septiembre pasó rápido y Harry se encontró despertando cada mañana medio esperando enterarse de las noticias de un ataque por la noche. Con suerte, una petrificación, pero nunca se sabe. Solo porque la poseída Ginny no se las arregló para matar a nadie no significaba que el poseído Colagusano tampoco lo hiciera. Al progresar Octubre, parecía como si el primer ataque podría muy bien ser otra vez en Halloween. Quizás la petrificación de la Señora Norris en Halloween no fuese una coincidencia- era algo temático.

Un día, una semana antes de Halloween, a Harry lo retuvo en el desayuno un preocupado Percy Weasley. No es que le importara, por supuesto; Hermione llevaba gritándole desde la llegada del correo por ordenar libretas de papel y bolígrafos. Aparentemente ella esperaba que le siguiera la corriente a la gente que no quería usar papel sacado de un árbol para escribir cuando podían usar la piel de terneros, ovejas o cabras en su lugar y que insistían en escribir con unas malditas plumas. En serio, entre su material de oficina y sus clases, Harry estaba empezando a pensar que el Mundo Mágico entero odiaba a los animales.

O tal vez Hermione estaba cabreada con él porque pensaba vender parte de su stock a los nacidos de Muggle y a los mestizos que también preferían vivir en el siglo veinte y no en la edad media. Quizá hubiese mencionado también algo acerca de abrir una sección en Hogwarts del PETA*. Pero honestamente, la chica estaba reaccionando de forma completamente exagerada. Había pensado que ella estaría encantada de que él se involucrara con su comunidad teniendo en cuenta sus posteriores actividades con el PEDDO, pero _nooooooooo_…y luego estaba esa carta que le habían mandado sus padres donde le decían que medio vecindario estaba aparentemente planeando disfrazarse con el 'disfraz de Harry Potter' oficial que él olvidó mencionar que había autorizado. O quizá fuese porque…

"¿Harry, has visto esto?", exigió Percy, sosteniendo el Profeta de ese día y efectivamente poniendo fin a las reflexiones de Harry acerca de la razón por la que Hermione estaba tan enfadada con él.

"No", le dijo con alegría. "Solo leo el Quisquilloso. Después de todo, acabo de ser contratado para ser su portavoz."

"Ya veo", dijo Percy, bastante desconcertado. Aunque se compuso a sí mismo enseguida. "Viene un artículo sobre ti-"

"¿Donación de escobas a tres Casas y que los Malfoys donaron a la última Casa?", preguntó Harry.

Percy asintió.

"¿En la portada?" Otro asentimiento. "Ya era maldita la hora. Insistí en que saliera en la portada, pero no pensé que tardaría tanto tiempo. Deben de haber tenido noticias de verdad de las que informar por una vez. Dime la verdad: ¿me hace justicia la historia?", preguntó Harry mientras miraba a Percy con curiosidad.

"S…supongo que sí", replicó Percy. "Pero no es de eso de lo que quería hablar contigo. Han incluido el precio de cada escoba y he hecho las cuentas y te has gastado DEMASIADO dinero con esto. Sé que tus padres eran ricos, Harry, tú solo tienes que proveer para ti mismo y que tienes alojamiento gratis hasta que te gradúes, pero quemar todo tu dinero para entonces no es una buena idea."

"Relájate, Percy", le dijo Harry con condescendencia. "Ya me he ocupado de todo."

"¿Te has hecho amigo de una colonia de leprechauns?"

Harry rió. "No, tristemente el oro leprechaun muere después de unas pocas horas."

"¿Muere?", Percy arqueó una ceja.

"Bueno, la historia oficial es que 'desaparece'," admitió Harry. "Pero todos sabemos lo que eso significa. Y como ya he dicho, me he ocupado de mis financias. ¿Esa historia del Profeta? Aparentemente las fotos de calidad del Chico-Que-Vivió se pagan a cincuenta galeones ahora mismo. Colin Creevey toma las fotos así que se queda la mayoría, pero aun así consigo un veinte por ciento. Recibo un porcentaje de las ventas del Quisquilloso y déjame que te diga, las suscripciones se han disparado o sea que fue una buena idea que me involucrara cuando lo hice. Además he autorizado figuras de acción y peluches de Harry Potter, he registrado mi nombre y ahora mismo estoy trabajando en el desarrollo de mi propia línea de ropa. Nada especial, simplemente túnicas con un rayo estampado, pero de momento está recibiendo un feedback positivo. Por NO MENCIONAR lo mucho que estoy sacando a través de la venta de fotos autografiadas y los pagos de los clubes de fans…"

Percy simplemente se le quedó mirando fijamente.

"¿Estás bien?", le preguntó Harry después de que Percy pasara cinco minutos simplemente ahí de pie.

"Yo-sí, estoy bien", dijo finalmente Percy, meneando la cabeza. "¿Puedo preguntarte _porqué_ haces todo esto?"

"Para tener dinero para quemar. Además, si la gente está dispuesta a comprar lo que sea que tenga mi nombre, bien puedo empezar a sacarle beneficio, ¿verdad? O al menos eso es lo que dijo el Profesor Lockhart."

"Estoy empezando a pensar que pasas demasiado tiempo con ese hombre."

"Quizá tengas razón", dijo Harry tristemente, con los hombros encorvados. "Es solo que me he excitado tanto pensando en todos los modos en que podría ayudar a la gente. Supongo que tendré que decirle a Madam Pince que después de todo no haré esa donación de 5000 galeones…"

"Por otro lado" dijo Percy rápidamente. "Mientras consultes a un profesional experto como el Profesor Lockhart, estoy seguro de que tu dinero estará bien."

Harry sonrió mientras veía como el muchacho mayor se marchaba.

"Esto es malditamente ridículo", se quejó Harry mientras seguía a Luna, Lockhart, McGonagall y Filch a la oficina de Lockhart.

Luna se limitó a sonreír serenamente, sin duda componiendo un artículo sobre los eventos en su cabeza.

Todo lo que Harry quería era disfrutar del banquete de Halloween con sus amigos como una…bueno, no como una persona NORMAL, era un poco tarde para eso, pero como los otros estudiantes. Pero no, él no era una persona normal: estaba en el equipo de Quidditch. Había arrastrado barro a través de todo el Gran Salón al volver de la práctica, Filch le había gritado por darle más trabajo, hizo desaparecer el barro, Filch le gritó _otra vez_ por chulearse, y Nick Casi Decapitado lo había arrinconado para invitarlo a su fiesta del Día de la Muerte..

Harry, que se lo había pasado fatal en el pequeño encuentro de fantasmas de Nick, estaba a punto de declinar cuando Luna salió de ninguna parte y preguntó si ella podía ir también. Nick, por supuesto, estuvo de acuerdo y por tanto Harry se encontró moralmente obligado de ir para prevenir que Luna decidiera que prefería ser un fantasma antes que una chica o algo parecido que pudiese acabar con ella muerta.

Entonces, justo cuando Harry había convencido finalmente a Luna de que al menos bajaran al banquete un rato, ella oyó al Basilisco en las paredes. Luna de ningún modo hablaba parsel, pero aparentemente tenía oídos de murciélago porque anunció que había oído un silbido que venía de las paredes e insistió en que lo investigaran. Incapaz de convencerla de lo contrario, Harry la siguió. Y se encontraron con la Señora Norris, otra vez petrificada, justo antes de que los otros estudiantes pasaran al lado de camino a sus Salas Comunes. Consecuentemente, Filch los había acusado a los dos de matar a su gata y se encontraban de camino a defenderse a si mismos.

Harry estaba tan ocupado oscilando entre sentir lástima de si mismo y sintiéndose irritado de que a pesar de sus mejores intenciones, estaba OTRA VEZ en el meollo de la investigación de la Cámara de los Secretos, que no puso atención a los procedimientos hasta que Dumbledore informó de que la gata de Filch no estaba muerta.

"¿No está muerta?" se atragantó Filch. "¿Pero por qué está –toda rígida y congelada?"

"Porque ha sido petrificada", explicó Harry antes de que pudiera Dumbledore.

"¿Eso es una confesión?", exigió Filch con enfado.

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Harry, ofendido. "Simplemente he reconocido los síntomas."

"¿Y desde cuando eres tal experto en petrificación?" se burló Snape.

"Desde mitad de este verano cuando mi cicatriz me dijo que la Cámara de los Secretos sería abierta por un Animago no registrado con forma de rata que se supone que está muerto y que está siendo poseído por un malvado diario y que en la Cámara de los Secretos hay un Basilisco y que mirar al Basilisco petrificaría a un puñado de estudiantes. Y a la Señora Norris", añadió Harry, como una idea de último momento.

"Los Basiliscos no petrifican a la gente", le corrigió Snape alegremente. "Matan a la gente. Todo el mundo sabe eso. Claramente tu, *ehem* , CICATRIZ no ha pensado mucho en esto."

"Au contraire, ha pensado bastante. Mientras que está de acuerdo en que mirar directamente a los grandes ojos amarillos de un basilisco te matará, la Señora Norris solo vio el reflejo después de que Myrtle la Llorona inundara el cuarto de baño", dijo Harry, sonriéndole brillantemente.

Por supuesto, Snape se abalanzó sobre eso. "¿Cómo podrías saber como son los ojos de un Basilisco? Nadie que los haya visto ha vivido para contarlo."

"No estoy muy seguro de que el hecho de que estoy vivo me implique a mi en el ataque a la Señora Norris, pero lo se porque se lo he preguntado a Myrtle."

"¿Y cómo lo sabe Mytle?", preguntó McGonagall antes de Snape dijera algo de lo que todos los demás se arrepentirían.

"Fue asesinada cuando se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos hace cincuenta años", dijo Luna por primera vez. "Estábamos entrevistando a todos los fantasmas de la fiesta de Sir Nicholas y todos estaban ansiosos de decirnos como murieron. Creo que es un poco como la gente mayor y sus nietos."

"¿No estabais en el banquete porque habíais ido a una fiesta para fantasmas?", preguntó Snape con incredulidad. "No sirven nada que no lleve al menos dos semanas pudriéndose."

"Que es la razón por la que robamos algunos sándwiches de la cocina", replicó Harry.

Ahora Snape sonrió de verdad. "Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por ir a las cocinas, robar comida de Hogwarst y molestar a los elfos domésticos"

"El no les molesta", estuvo en desacuerdo Luna. "Les gusta. De hecho, la semana pasado lo adoptaron."

"¿Adoptaron?" preguntó Lockhart sin comprender, los otros profesores compartiendo su confusión por una vez.

"Oh sí. Han decidido que es un elfo doméstico honorario basado en las historias de cómo sus parientes lo tratan y debo decir que estoy muy celosa." Hizo una pausa, reflexionando. "Bueno, acerca de ser un elfo doméstico honorario, no de ser tratada como uno por mi única familia en el mundo."

"Ya veo", dijo McGonagall, intentando mantener su equilibrio. "Señorita Lovegood, dado que también ha estado en las cocinas-"

"Oh, pero ha sido culpa mía, Profesora" dijo Harry con seriedad, con la esperanza de mantenerla fuera de problemas con sus compañeros de casa que , aunque pensaban que era rara, esta vez no la molestaban. "Yo le he convencido. Soy una influencia horrible."

"¡Lo sabía!", exclamó Snape. "Eso son otros diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter."

"¡Severus!", protestó McGonagall. "Es muy-"

"Oh, es muy justo, Profesora", Harry defendió a su único aliado entre los profesores. Bueno, en su cruzada para perder puntos, en cualquier caso. "Debería haberlo pensado mejor. Luna solo es de primer curso."

"Y usted solo de segundo", señaló McGonagall.

"La buena influencia no existe, Señor Potter", le aseguró Luna. "Toda influencia es inmoral porque influir en una persona es darle uno su propia alma."

"_¡El Retrato de Dorian Gray!", _exclamó Harry encantado. "Esto es por lo que eres mi cuarta mejor amiga. Siempre estoy diciendo citas, pero nadie las reconoce nunca excepto Hermione y ella siempre me regaña por ser 'infantil'."

"Wrackspurts", diagnosticó Luna.

"Son una pandemia", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

"¡POTTER!" gritó Snape. Cuando por fin Harry se dignó a mirarlo, continuó. "¡Ya es suficiente de tus mitológicas criaturas y oscura literatura Muggle! Dime porqué no estabais en el banquete."

Harry le clavó la mirada a Snape. "Ya se lo hemos dicho, Profesor. Estábamos en la Fiesta del Día de la Muerte de Nick. Tenemos una tonelada de testigos. Por supuesto, están todos muertos, pero no será usted un vivófilo, ¿verdad?"

A pesar del hecho de que Snape estaba casi completamente seguro de que era una mala idea, tenía que preguntar. "¿Vivófilo?"

"Alguien que juzga a los demás basándose en si están vivos o muertos", respondió Luna con rapidez.

"El Quisquilloso está intentando atraer la atención de la gente hacia estos poco conocidos prejuicios, pero usted claramente no es un subscriptor", elaboró Harry.

El labio de Snape se rizó. "En efecto. ¿Y por qué no acudieron al banquete después de la fiesta?"

"Oh, la fiesta todavía dura. De hecho íbamos de camino al banquete cuando nos cruzamos con la Señora Norris", dijo Harry.

"¿Y por que no bajásteis hasta después de que el banquete terminara?", Snape pensaba que ahí los había pillado, pero la pareja de hecho tenía una muy simple razón que no involucraba ninguna actividad ilícita.

"Había muchos fantasmas", explicó Luna. "Sir Nicholas invitó a uno por cada año que lleva muerto y queríamos entrevistarlos a todos."

"Si ibais de camino para uniros al banquete, ¿entonces por qué estabais en ese pasillo de arriba?"

"¿Por qué estaban allí los estudiantes que volvían del banquete si ese pasillo no está nada cerca del Gran Salón?", devolvió Harry.

"Estábamos allí arriba porque oí un susurro que venía de las paredes y quería investigarlo", dijo Luna con tranquilidad.

Harry gimió. De hecho él había entendido lo que decía el Basilisco, pero no planeaba sacar a relucir el hecho de que habían oído nada. Como Ron había señalado después de la acusación original, era mejor mantener en secreto el hecho de que podía oír al Basilisco. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Ron de hecho estaba hablando acerca de que Harry oía voces y probablemente pensaba que estaba loco. Ah bueno, lo que importa es la intención.

Dumbledore parecía sorprendido. "¿Habla usted parsel, Señorita Lovegood?"

"Oh no", Luna meneó la cabeza. "No he entendido lo que decía, solo he oído el susurro."

"Eso le da más credibilidad a la teoría de mi cicatriz sobre el Basilisco, solo para que lo sepan", no se pudo resistir a añadir Harry.

"¿A nadie le importa mi gata?", se quejó Filch.

Mordiéndose la lengua para abstenerse de una respuesta negativa, Harry alcanzó su bolsillo y sacó un frasco de Poción de Mandrágora y se la pasó a Filch.

"¿Qué es esto?", preguntó con sospecha. "¿Alguna clase de veneno?"

"No, no", le aseguró Harry. "Nunca haría eso. En cualquier caso, no delante de tantos testigos." Por alguna razón, eso no terminó de calmar a Filch. Extraño. "Es Poción de Mandrágora. Puede revivir a la Señora Norris."

"¿Y tú simplemente vas por ahí con eso encima?", exigió Snape. "Director, está claro que Potter sabe más de lo que dice."

"Por supuesto que no es una casualidad que vaya por ahí con eso encima. Pero llevo conmigo tres frascos desde el momento que puse pie en Hogwarts este año. Y he confesado que sabía que en algún momento un Basilisco iba a estar suelto en la escuela ¿y aun piensa que estoy **escondiendo** algo? ¿En serio?", preguntó Harry.

"Harry tiene un buen argumento", Lockhart rápidamente se puso del lado de su prodigio para el marketing. "Y dado que claramente no es responsable de esto, no hay ningún daño permanente y la Señora Norris va a ser inmediatamente revivida, ¿por qué no dejamos que estos dos vuelvan a sus Salas Comunes?"

"Una idea excelente-" empezó a decir Dumbledore.

"¡SABE QUE SOY UN SQUIB!" explotó Filch, interrumpiendo al Director.

Todos miraron a Harry.

"Bueno, okay, eso es cierto, pero considerando que ya he mencionado que estoy en contra de discriminar a gente solo porque estén muertos, es altamente improbable que tenga un problema con gente que no tiene magia", dijo Harry razonablemente.

"Esa es una actitud admirable", dijo Dumbledore, encantado una vez más por el descarado rechazo de Harry a aceptar los arraigados prejuicios de la Sociedad Mágica. "Muy bien, a la cama los dos."

"¿Te apetece ir a cenar a las cocinas ya que se ha terminado el banquete?", preguntó Harry mientras él y Luna salían de la oficina de Lockhart.

"Parece un buen plan" aceptó Luna. "Y quiero ver a los elfos domésticos trabajando en esas calabazas de chocolate. ¿Por qué estás haciendo que hagan réplicas de chocolate del tamaño de calabazas para repartirlas todo el mundo en el castillo en medio de la noche?"

"Porque este verano cuando estaba hablando de La Gran Calabaza, Cedric me dijo que no creía en ella e hicimos una apuesta acerca de si yo podría o no probarle su existencia", explicó Harry.

"Eso se parece mucho al fraude, Harry", le dijo Luna.

"No es fraude, simplemente somos los ayudantes de La Gran Calabaza", la contradijo Harry. "Igual que Santa tiene a los elfos."

"Y ahora La Gran Calabaza tiene a los elfos domésticos" reflexionó Luna.

"Y a mi, el elfo honorario", dijo Harry con aires de suficiencia.

Luna lo miró juguetonamente. "¿La Gran Calabaza no es de Peanuts?"

"¿De verdad piensas que Cedric alguna vez ha oído hablar de Charlie Brown?"

"Supongo que no", concedió Luna. "Y es una buena cosa, también, porque he oído que el único modo de convocar a La Gran Calabaza es por medio de un ritual satánico."

Harry se paró y la miró. "Luna", dijo lentamente. "¿Qué te he dicho acerca de comprobar los datos?"

"¿Qué nunca lo haga a menos que tu padrino haya sido enviado a Azkaban sin juicio?", conjeturó Luna.

"Exactamente."

Después de que Harry acompañase a Luna a su Sala Común -y le diera las gracias a Dios por no ser un Ravenclaw dado que nunca podría adivinar el acertijo y eso lo convertiría en el Neville de tercer curso de Ravenclaw – se dirigió de inmediato a la lechucería. Sabía que no debería arriesgarse a que lo pillaran esta noche de todas las noches y no había pensado en traer su capa de invisibilidad con él a la fiesta (un error, estaba seguro), pero esto era importante. Tenía que hablar con Sirius ahora que Pettigrew se había puesto en marcha, y necesitaba hacerlo pronto.

Garabateó con rapidez, 'Tenemos que hablar. PP ha aparecido. Di el lugar y la hora'.

"Hedwig", susurró y después de un momento, su gran lechuza blanca voló hacia él. "Dale esto a Sirius, ¿vale? Asegúrate de que está solo y no te vayas sin una respuesta."

Mientras Harry veía como Hedwig se alejaba volando, se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban a punto de volverse más complicadas. Oh alegría.

**Nota del traductor*** : PETA es una asociación contra el maltrato de los animales, sus iniciales significan _People_ _for the Ethical Treatment of Animals_, o en español _Personas por el Trato Etico de los Animales._


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban contentos aunque desconcertados por las calabazas gigantes de chocolate con notas deseándoles un Feliz Halloween. Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar, lo llamó Cedric.

"Aun no me lo creo", dijo el muchacho mayor. "Ni lo de La Gran Calabaza ni hasta donde eres capaz de llegar para intentar convencerme."

"Es solo que no quieres pagarme", argumentó Harry. "¿Y cómo si no explicas esos deliciosos y atentos regalos de Halloween?"

"Ni la más remota idea", dijo Cedric. "Pero probablemente tú estás detrás de ello. No se como lo has hecho, pero definitivamente has sido tú."

"Dios, estás empezando a parecerte a Snape…" murmuró Harry. "¿Y de todos modos qué te hace pensar que soy digno de ser un ayudante de La Gran Calabaza?"

"No creo que seas digno de ser un ayudante de La Gran Calabaza porque _La Gran Calabaza no es real_", dijo Cedric lentamente.

Harry puso cara de pánico. "Ya verás si La Gran Calabaza te visita el año que viene. Me apuesto que ahora dirás tampoco crees en Santa Claus."

Cedric frunció el ceño. "Pero NO-"

"¡Silencio!" Harry levantó la mano. "No escucharé más mentiras tuyas. Buenos días." Con eso se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y, después de un debate momentáneo, se sentó enfrente de Ginny. Después de todo, había prometido que lo intentaría; simplemente deseaba que ella se diese prisa y lo superara a él para que pudiera perseguirla. Por muy enrevesado que sonase.

"Hey Ginny", la saludó Harry. "¿Te gusta tu calabaza?"

Ginny, que había empezado a ruborizarse en cuanto él se sentó, se despejó. "Uh-uh. No estoy complemente segura de creer en esta 'Gran Calabaza', pero si está dispuesta a darme grandes cantidades de chocolate, supongo que puedo seguirle la corriente."

"Ese es el espíritu", sonrió de alegría Harry. "Pero no le preguntes a Luna sobre ello."

Ginny ladeó la cabeza hacia él con curiosidad y Harry recordó que dado que las dos vivían tan cerca ya eran más o menos amigas. "¿Por qué no?"

"Si los profesores escuchan alguna de sus teorías acerca de La Gran Calabaza, podrían prohibir más visitas en el futuro", le confió Harry.

"Ah", dijo Ginny, como si eso lo explicase todo. Cuando se trataba de Luna, normalmente lo hacía.

"¡No puedo encontrarlo!", se quejó Hermione mientras se sentaba al lado de Ginny. Ron y Neville tomaron asiento a ambos lados de Harry.

"¿No puedes encontrar qué?", preguntó Harry, genuinamente confuso.

"¡Las dos copias de _Hogwarts: Una Historia_ han sido prestadas!"

"Ya veo. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué demonios ese libro es tan popular cuando se con seguridad que la última persona antes que tú de sacarlo de la biblioteca fue mi madre?", preguntó Harry.

"Todo el mundo quiere saber de La Cámara de los Secretos", le dijo Neville. "Las calabazas han sido una buena distracción para evitar que la gente se asustara, pero aun así esta mañana la biblioteca estaba llena de gente."

"Y Hermione nos ha hecho acompañarla para buscar una copia. Cuando se enteró que no quedaba ninguna, nos hizo mirar por toda la biblioteca como si pensase que Madam Pince estuviera mintiendo y tuviese un alijo secreto de copias extra bajo las mesas y en la Sección Prohibida. Te digo, buscar allí sin que Madam Pince se diera cuenta ha sido divertido", añadió Ron, estremeciéndose.

"¿Por qué no me habéis despertado"?, preguntó Harry, un poco molesto por haberse perdido una oportunidad excelente para causar caos.

"Lo intentamos", le aseguró Neville. "Empezaste a maldecirnos."

"No lo recuerdo", dijo Harry, frotándose la mandíbula pensativamente.

"Eso es porque aun estabas dormido", dijo Ron.

"Oh, en serio", se burló Hermione. "No es como si durmiera con su varita bajo la almohada."

Ginny se rió ante la pinta que tenía la cara de Harry.

"Bueno, en realidad, más o menos lo hago", la corrigió. "Siento haberos maldecido mientras dormía, chicos, pero estoy feliz de que no estuviese demasiado molesto en mi sueño o si no todavía estaríais en el Ala Médica."

"Sí, eso es genial Harry", dijo Hermione distraídamente y sin ninguna simpatía por los de repente cautelosos Ron y Neville. "Pero mientras tanto, ¿cómo se supone que voy a saber lo que le ha pasado a la Señora Norris y acerca de la Cámara de los Secretos?"

Harry chasqueó los dedos. "Oh, es verdad, casi se me olvida." Harry se puso en pie encima de su asiento y lanzó un rápido "Sonorus".

"Atención, todo el mundo", retumbó Harry. Todos los estudiantes lo miraron con interés y algunos profesores parecían ligeramente molestos. Sin embargo, nadie intentó pararlo, lo que era buena cosa. Dumbledore no estaba en el Gran Salón y no podría censurarlo por 'el propio bien' de los estudiantes, lo que era incluso mejor.

"Ha llegado a mi atención que a excepción de mi mejor amiga que no forma parte del Cuarteto", Harry hizo todo lo que pudo para no estremecerse ante la palabra 'Cuarteto', para la que todavía tenía aversión, "Luna Lovegood y de mí nadie sabe lo que de verdad pasó anoche. Esto no es porque yo sea famoso y ella sea impresionante, aunque ciertamente lo somos. Es porque somos reporteros y los reporteros lo saben todo ante que nadie. Después de todo, si no fuera así, nos quedaríamos sin trabajo. ¡Pero de todos modos! Anoche un animago ilegal con forma de rata supuestamente muerto y traidor de padres cuyo nombre mi cicatriz no está muy segura cual es pero que está bastante segura de que rima con 'Peter Pettigrew' irrumpió en el castillo –en su ilegal forma de rata animago – y abrió la Cámara de los Secretos."

"¿Por qué haría eso?", preguntó Percy, escéptico.

"Porque estaba siendo poseído por un malvado diario que solía pertenecer a Tom Riddle. Es cierto, ya me habéis oído: Lord Maldito Doy-Tanto-Miedo-Que-Nadie-Se-Atreve-A-Decir-Mi-Nombre Voldemort", Harry hizo una pausa para permitir que se acallaran los jadeos, " tenía un diario. Cierto, lo encantó para que cualquiera que escribiese en él abriera la Cámara de los Secretos y atacara a la gente, pero sigue siendo solo un diario. Y ya que hablamos de ello, ¿Quién escribe en el diario de otra persona? Eso es muy raro y definitivamente de mal gusto…"

"¿Estás diciendo que sabes lo que hay en la Cámara de los Secretos?" preguntó Justin Finch-Fletchley (con el que Harry estaba ligeramente furioso por rehuirlo cuando Harry se pasó por la mesa de Hufflepuff para hablar con Cedric), con miedo en la voz.

"Sí", dijo simplemente Harry.

"¿Eso es porque eres responsable-" empezó a decir Ernie MacMillan.

Harry, en interés de sofocar los futuros rumores desenfrenados (especialmente después de lo que había planeado para el Club de Duelo) acerca de él siendo el Heredero de Slytherin y de no dejar que el pomposo Ernie le robara su precioso foco, se apresuró a interrumpirlo. "No. Créeme: si yo fuera el responsable de esto no estaría ocultando mi habilidad y ciertamente no estaría petrificando gente gratis. En su lugar, lo comercializaría."

Era casi triste lo convencidos que parecían todos después de eso. No creerían necesariamente que petrificaría a alguien, pero creerían que estaba tan obsesionado con el dinero. Realmente no lo estaba, solo era un juego. Un test para ver hasta donde podía usar su fama antes de que hubiese una reacción. "Hay un Basilisco en la Cámara de los Secretos. Podéis averiguar la historia completa acerca de la Cámara en _Hogwarts: Una Historia_, pero por desgracia aparentemente hay una enorme lista de espera para las DOS copias de la escuela. Para aquellos que no lo sepan, un Basilisco es una serpiente gigante – la de nuestra escuela mide aproximadamente veinte metros –con colmillos muy venenosos y os matará si la miráis a los ojos. Si miráis a su reflejo, solo seréis petrificados, Por suerte tengo a mano un suministro de espejos, libros y Poción de Mandrágora - que os despetrificará-. La Poción de Mandrágora es gratis, pero los espejos cuestan diez sickles cada uno y los libros cinco galeones. Por cinco sickles extra puedo firmar los libros. Todo eso estará disponible después del desayuno."

"¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?", repitió Justin.

"Mi cicatriz me lo dijo", dijo Harry. "Eso es todo lo que tenéis que saber."

"No creo que las cicatrices funciones así", dijo Penélope Clearwater con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Quién es el que tiene una cicatriz resultado de una maldición asesina, tú o yo?", preguntó Harry retóricamente. Ante la falta de respuesta, continuó. "Creo que eso me hace a MI el experto. Ahora, la gata de Filch ya ha sido despetrificada y aunque puede que eso os moleste a algunos, sabed que es prueba de que la Poción de Madrágora es tanto efectiva como rápida, así que aunque el hecho de que el Basilisco se mueve a través de las cañerías significa que puede aparecer en cualquier sitio a cualquier hora, mientras siempre uséis un espejo para mirar en las esquinas, deberíais estar bien. Ahora, ¿quién quiere comprar algo?"

Harry fue inmediatamente asaltado por la multitud.

"Harry, ¿estás seguro de que esto es completamente ético?" le preguntó Hermione ese día más tarde mientras se dirigían al lugar donde la Señora Norris había sido petrificada. Aparentemente _alguien_ había transformado el mensaje sanguinolento de Riddle a rosa neón. "¿Usar el pánico de la gente para sacar provecho y retener herramientas que potencialmente pueden salvar vidas en tiempos de crisis?"

"Relájate, Hermione", le dijo Harry. "Realmente nadie necesita Hogwarts: Una Historia y ahora que hay tanta gente comprándolo la lista de espera de la biblioteca debería ser mucho más razonable para aquellos que no puedan permitírselo. El espejo es esencia,l montones de gente tienen espejos de mano y simplemente me han comprado uno a mi porque son espejos Harry Potter registrados y para aquellos que no tienen un espejo y lo necesitan, he consultado a algunos de los estudiantes menos pudientes y diez sickles es un precio muy razonable. En cuanto a sacar provecho del pánico general, bueno…me declaro culpable. ¡Pero ya has oído a Neville! También he evitado un poco de pánico con mis calabazas."

"¿Ese has sido tú?", preguntó Ron con los ojos como platos.

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué de verdad había ahí fuera una Gran Calabaza de la que hasta hoy no has oído hablar?"

"¿Tal vez?"

"Hey, ¿no es de aquí de donde salió toda esa agua ayer?" preguntó Harry. "Vamos a ver de donde viene."

"De acuerdo", dijo Hermione y se metió dentro.

Ron no se movió. "¡Yo no puedo entrar ahí!"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Neville.

"¡Es un cuarto de baño de chicas!" dijo Ron ásperamente.

"Oh, crece un poco", le aconsejó Harry. "En un par de años estarás deseando tener una razón para venir aquí. Además, hay puertas en los baños femeninos así que no es como si pudieras ver algo de todos modos."

Muy reluctante todavía, Ron permitió que Neville y Harry lo metieran en el cuarto de baño, donde, para su sorpresa, encontraron a Luna intentando convencer a Hermione de que se suscribiera al Quisquilloso. No parecía que estuviese haciendo muchos progresos.

"Yo no me molestaría con ella aun, Luna", le dijo Harry. "Aun no está preparada."

Inmediatamente la expresión de Luna se volvió mucho más sombría. "Lo siento mucho", le dijo con sinceridad.

"¿Qué significa que lo sientes mucho" ¿Por qué? ¿Y para qué no estoy preparada? exigió Hermione, un poco afrentada.

"No estás preparada para el Quisquilloso", dijo Harry.

Hermione, que parecía como si pensase que era el Quisquilloso el que no estaba preparado para ella, entornó los ojos. "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque ni siquiera has considerado la posibilidad de que La Gran Calabaza sea real", dijo Luna con total naturalidad.

Hermione tardó un poco en reaccionar. "¿Cómo es posible que sepas eso?"

"Estabas debatiendo su existencia con Neville esta mañana en la biblioteca", explicó Luna.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo en la biblioteca?", preguntó Hermione, insegura de querer saber la respuesta.

"Sacando dos copias de _Hogwarts: Una Historia_", replicó Luna alegremente.

Harry se rió. "Te quiero Luna, de verdad que te quiero."

Hermione solo pudo mirar boquiabierta en silencio y con no poco escándalo a la Ravenclaw rubia. Se había pasado tres horas buscando una copia, después de todo.

Al ver esto, Neville intervino con rapidez. "Entonces, ¿por qué descalifica eso a Hermione como material del Quisquilloso?"

Luna lo miró divertida. "Si no puedes ni siquiera pensar un poco en ese concepto, no sabrás como aguantar algunas de nuestras noticias más interesantes."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí ahora, Luna?" preguntó Harry para retomar la conversación.

"Estaba haciendo una entrevista de seguimiento aquí con Myrtle", dijo Luna, señalando hacia el fantasma que hasta entonces se había escondido en uno de los retretes. "Teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que se marchó anoche después de que Peeves empezara a atormentarla."

"Sabes, no deberías dejar que se meta contigo así", añadió Harry. "Simplemente está amargado porque los fantasmas no lo aceptan porque técnicamente no está muerto y no tiene razón de ser excepto causar tanto caos como sea posible. Ahora, mientras que Fred, George y yo pensamos que esa es una noble tarea, estoy seguro de que sentirse completamente aislado a todas horas desde el principio de tu existencia debe ser frustrante a veces y por eso se desahoga contigo. No es que tampoco pueda hacer mucho acerca del aislamiento, porque imaginad lo que pasaría si hubiese _dos_ poltergeist en Hogwarts."

Todos se tomaron un momento para contemplar esa posibilidad y rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que Harry tenía razón y que eso nunca jamás debe ser permitido que ocurra.

"Ya lo se", admitió Myrtle. "¡Pero a veces es demasiado! Es decir, fui asesinada justo en mi pico de pubertad, así que no solo llevaré gafas y tendré acné para toda la eternidad, sino que soy malditamente hormonal y capaz de llorar en un momento."

"Lo siento mucho", dijo Harry con honestidad.

"Por no mencionar que en ese momento tenía mi periodo…"

A Harry se le escapó una mueca de dolor. Había tenido bastante experiencia con el Síndrome Premenstrual. "Wow. Eso…eso apesta. Lo siento."

Myrtle asintió. "Gracias. Ahora si me excusáis, creo que voy a llorar por ninguna razón en absoluto y creo que me gustaría estar sola."

"Adios", dijo Luna despidiéndose con la mano. "Gracias por la entrevista."

"¡RON!", gritó Percy Weasley en cuanto salieron del cuarto de baño. "¡Ese es un baño de chicas! ¿Qué estabas-"

"Ron está pensando en cambiarse de sexo", dijo Harry con seriedad. "Aun está indeciso, así que estamos enseñándole todas las diferencias que habrá si lo hace, e ir al baño de las chicas en vez del de los chicos definitivamente es una de esas diferencias."

Percy abrió y cerró la boca unas pocas veces sin hacer ruido.

"Imbécil", Ron le dio un manotazo a Harry. "No es cierto."

"Gracias a Dios" dijo Percy, aliviado. "No quiero ni pensar en como iba a explicar a Madre tu conversión en 'Ronnie'. Pero como Prefecto, me veo obligado a preguntar qué estabais haciendo ahí."

"Nosotros-" empezó a decir Harry pero Ron le echó una mirada.

"Yo aclararé esto, si no te importa", Ron respiró hondo. "Fuimos a mirar la pintada rosa y entonces Harry decidió investigar la inundación del baño de las chicas y cuando dije que yo no podía entrar él me aseguró que en cuanto alcanzara la pubertad estaría cantando otra canción y cuando pasamos dentro, Luna la amiga de Harry estaba entrevistando a Myrtle la Llorona, Myrtle se puso deprimida y nos marchamos."

Percy pestañeó. "No, en serio, ¿por qué estabais ahí dentro?"

"Eso es lo que ha sucedido", insistió Ron.

"Juro que debo estar haciéndome viejo", murmuró Percy. "¿Tenéis idea de lo que parece esto? ¿Volviendo aquí cuando todo el mundo está abajo en la cena…?"

"Así nadie nos verá aquí arriba", Harry se encogió de hombros. "Además, todo el mundo lleva todo el día viniendo a ver el muro. No es que haya mucho que hacer por aquí. Hogwarts es sorprendentemente aburrido para ser una escuela de magia."

"¡No lo es!" exclamaron a la vez Percy y Hermione.

"Sabes, en Durmstrang el Bosque Prohibido no es una detención a punto de suceder; es un rito de pasaje. Y un tercio de los estudiantes de Bauxbaton no son completamente humanos. Imagina lo excitantes que deben ser esas escuelas en el día a día", dijo Harry soñando.

"Nosotros tenemos un Basilisco; eso es excitante", se defendió Ron.

"Realmente no; solo ha atacado a un gato. En Hogwarts necesitamos que venga el mismo Voldemort a animar las cosas a pesar del hecho de que está muerto", replicó Harry.

"Oh, en serio, Ron, solo es un nombre", dijo Hermione exasperada al chico que había hecho una mueca al oír el apodo de Riddle. Esta vez Harry se había asegurado (con algo de sufrimiento) de que Hermione nunca sucumbiese a la ridícula práctica del mundo mágico de negarse a llamar a Voldemort con nada que no sea 'El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado' o 'Quien-Tu-Sabes'. Después de todo, si lo llamaban 'El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado' entonces estaban, de hecho, nombrándolo, ¿y qué pasaba si la gente NO sabía quien?"

"¿Cómo puede Quien-Tu-Sabes causar problemas si está muerto?" preguntó Percy frunciendo el ceño. "¿Es un fantasma?"

"No, es solo que está muerto en su mayoría", explicó Harry.

"¿Muerto en su mayoría?" repitió Neville. "¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Hay una gran diferencia entre muerto en su mayoría y totalmente muerto. Ahora, muerto en su mayoría es ligeramente vivo. Totalmente muerto…bueno con uno totalmente muerto, normalmente solo hay una cosa que puedas hacer", dijo Luna.

"Mirar en sus ropas y buscar monedas sueltas", terminó Harry. "¡Me encanta La Princesa Prometida! Sabeis", dijo dándose la vuelta hacia sus tres mejores amigos. "No se por qué, pero últimamente Luna os está ganando de calle en el departamento de amigos."

"No es culpa nuestra que no estemos locos", dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos. "Sin ofender, Luna."

"¿Por qué me iba a ofender?", preguntó Luna. "He visto vuestra versión de cordura. Me aburre."

"Hey, ¿por qué estabas tú aquí arriba?" preguntó Neville "¿No es tan sospechoso como que estemos aquí nosotros, aunque seas un Prefecto? De hecho, diría que es incluso más sospechoso dado que tú eres lo bastante mayor como para que sea posible que sepas como petrificar a alguien y nosotros no lo somos."

"Yo-" dijo Percy, poniéndose muy rojo.

"Oh, probablemente solo se dirigía a enrollarse con Penélope Clearwater, su novia", supuso Harry.

"Solo…solo bajad a cenar" dijo Percy precipitadamente mientras meneaba la cabeza y se marchaba con rapidez.


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16.

Después de una rápida parada en la Sala de Menesteres para recoger la Diadema de Ravenclaw, Harry se dirigió a La Casa de los Gritos para encontrarse con Sirius.

"¿Ha vuelto Colagusano?", Sirius fue directo al asunto.

Harry asintió. "Eso creo. En cualquier caso, han abierto la Cámara de los Secretos y petrificado a la Señora Norris."

"¿Señora Norris?", Sirius parecía confuso. "¿Es ese el gato nuevo de Filch?" Ante el asentimiento de Harry, Sirius sonrió. "Excelente. Supongo que no es tan malo, después de todo. Es decir, todavía lo atacaré en cuanto lo vea, pero al menos tengo esto para mitigar la traición."

"Te das cuenta de que Voldemort está poseyendo a Colagusano, ¿verdad?" preguntó Harry. "O sea que él ha petrificado a la Señora Norris."

Sirius parecía especulativo. "Sabes, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero tal vez Voldemort no sea t-"

"Oh, ni se te ocurra ir por ahí", lo interrumpió Harry. "Y de todos modos, la despetrifiqué casi inmediatamente."

Sirius parecía estupefacto y no poco horrorizado. "¿Por qué harías algo tan atroz?"

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Mira, Sirius, entiendo que no te gusten Filch ni ninguno de sus gatos-"

"Eso es el eufemismo del año", murmuró Sirius. "¡Son la maldad personificada!"

"Pero míralo desde mi perspectiva. Este verano he comprado un montón de Pociones de Mandrágora y si no pruebo que funcionan en el gato, nadie se fiaría de mi para usarla en ellos teniendo en cuenta que la otra vez pensaban que yo era el Heredero de Slytherin", señaló Harry.

"Supongo que entiendo tus razones", dijo Sirius de mala gana. Pero Merlín, Harry, solo Lily iba tan preparada que almacenaba curas para desastres potenciales."

Harry resopló. "Para ser justos, pasaba prolongados periodos de tiempo contigo y tus amigos."

"Detalles, detalles…" dijo Sirius con desdén. Se le ensancharon los ojos. "Un momento…¿_pensaban_ que tú eras el Heredero de Slytherin?" Harry inclinó la cabeza. "¿En el sentido de que ya no lo piensan?" Otra inclinación de cabeza. "¡Detalles! ¡Detalles!"

"Simplemente los he convencido de que si tuviera poderes de petrificación los estaría usando para sacar beneficio, y aparentemente he estado pasando tanto tiempo con Lockhart últimamente que me creen", explicó Harry. "Y déjame que te diga, de verdad que me está encantando todo esto de 'no ser sospechoso de atacar a los nacidos de Muggle a pesar del estatus de mi madre y mejor amiga como nacidas de Muggle'."

"Eso es…no tengo palabras para eso", dijo Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza con asombro.

"Lo se, soy asombroso", dijo Harry con aires de suficiencia. "Pero volviendo a los negocios: he recogido el Horcrux Diadema de la Sala de Menesteres; ¿puedo asumir que ya dominas el Fuego Maligno?"

Sirius puso una mueca de dolor. "En su mayor parte."

"¡Sirius!"

"¿Qué? No te equivoques, definitivamente puedo destruir Horcruxes con él, y puedo apuntar más o menos, simplemente me cuesta un poco apagarlo."

"Dios santo", dijo Harry, ligeramente molesto. "¡Has tenido tres meses!"

"Eso es un montón de progreso; no creo que aprecies lo difícil que es dominar el Fuego Maligno", se defendió Sirius.

Recordando que la primera vez que lo había visto en acción destruyó uno de los Horcruxes de Voldemort, le costó la vida a Crabbe y puso a Draco para siempre en deuda con él, Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No, tienes razón, lo siento; es solo…¿fuego incontrolable en los terrenos de Hogwarts? Parece una mala idea."

Sirius se encogió de hombros. "Meh, probablemente lo sea, pero al menos hay poco riesgo de licantropía, al contrario que en algunas de nuestras otras hazañas."

"Eso es cierto" estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "¿Entonces qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Aprendiendo Fuego Maligno?"

"No exactamente. También he vendido anónimamente a Kreacher – no preguntes –a los Greengrass, he encontrado lo que creo que es el Horcrux Guardapelo, y le he estado mandando cartas a Remus dos veces por semana. No es que me haya contestado ninguna, pero al menos no las ha entregado a los Aurores", le dijo Sirius.

"Bueno, eso es algo, supongo. Y déjame ver ese Guardapelo." Cuando Sirius se lo pasó, Harry lo inspeccionó con cuidado. "Sí, definitivamente es el Horcrux. Al menos deberías haberle dicho a Kreacher que ibas a destruir esto antes de venderlo. En verdad no es tan malo."

Sirius resopló. "Lo creeré cuando lo vea."

"Ahora nunca lo verás; ¡ya que lo has vendido!", exclamó Harry.

"Tuvo su oportunidad. Lo aguanté durante una semana antes de recurrir a medidas drásticas", replicó Sirius.

"Que generoso", dijo Harry con ironía.

"¿Y de todos modos por qué se interesa por el Guardapelo?", preguntó Sirius desinteresadamente. "¿O es solo que está obsesionado con reliquias oscuras de Sangrelimpias?"

"¿Porque tu hermano dio su vida para robárselo a Voldemort y le confió a Kreacher la misión de destruirlo justo antes de morir?", sugirió Harry.

Sirius se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

"¿Se me olvidó mencionarlo este verano?", preguntó Harry con timidez, frotándose la nuca.

"Sí, creo que se te olvidó", dijo Sirius una vez que encontró la voz. "Mi hermanito, trabajando para acabar con Voldemort y descubriendo los Horcruxes. Probablemente pensase que Voldemort solo tenía uno, pero aun así…nunca lo hubiese pensado…"

Después de darle a Sirius un momento para sobreponerse. Harry puso la Diadema y el Guardapelo en el suelo de la Casa de los Gritos. "Bueno, ¿lo hacemos?"

En cuanto la Copa se reunión con sus compañeros objetos oscuros, Sirius lanzó un Fuego Maligno, quemando el edificio entero y el área alrededor. No resultaba muy práctico, quizás, pero desde luego resultó ser catártico."

"¡Harry!", Ron empujó a Harry dentro de un aula sin uso.

"¿Por qué me estáis secuestrando?", preguntó Harry, mirando a Hermione a Neville (que ya estaban en la habitación) sospechosamente.

"No te estamos secuestrando", dijo Hermione, poniendo en blanco los ojos.

"¿O sea que me dejaréis salir de esta habitación ahora mismo?", preguntó Harry, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Lo siento, amigo, pero tienes que escucharnos primero", le dijo Ron, bloqueando la salida.

"Repito: ¿por qué me estáis secuestrando?", preguntó Harry otra vez.

"Porque tienes tendencia a ponerte demasiado dramático y hacer que todos acaben envueltos en lo que sea que ocurre y necesitamos mantener esto en silencio", explicó Hermione.

"Además de que no te va a gustar lo que se les ha ocurrido", añadió Neville.

"¿Lo que se les ha ocurrido?", repitió Harry. "Es decir, que tú no estás de acuerdo."

"No", dijo Neville alegremente. "Porque al contrario que ellos, de hecho yo sí tengo un mínimo de fe en ti."

"¿Mínimo?", Ron parecía confuso.

"Alguna pequeña medida", suministró Hermione automáticamente. "¡Y tenemos mucha fe en Harry!"

Harry y Neville la miraron los dos con escepticismo.

Ella se enrojeció. "¿Qué? ¡Solo porque no estoy dispuesta a aceptar todo lo que sale de tu boca no significa que no tenga fe en ti! ¡Por amor de Dios, la semana pasada le dijiste a Percy que Ron quería un cambio de sexo!"

"Sigo sin entenderte", le dijo Harry con franqueza.

"Oh, no importa", dijo Hermione, irritada. "Ahora, mientras que no estoy diciendo que dude del experto conocimiento de los ataques de tu, uh, cicatriz, solo estoy sugiriendo que el, ¿cómo era?, supuestamente muerto animago rata ilegal-"

"El animago ilegal con forma de rata supuestamente muerto y **traidor de padres**", la corrigió Harry.

"Eso, él", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione distraídamente. "Probablemente tuvo ayuda de dentro del castillo. Mientras que el Profesor Dumbledore no es el más inspirado a la hora de contratar, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es el que normalmente causa problemas, y Lockhart no me parece del tipo capaz de hacer algo así."

"Que es por lo que creemos que se trata de Malfoy", continuó Ron.

Harry les miró a la cara, a las serias caras, por un momento antes de echarse a reí por completo.

"Oh, ¿entonces es así como son las cosas?", preguntó Hermione, enfadada. "¿Tú puedes soltar ideas acerca de La Gran Calabaza y de Conspiraciones de los Gnomos de Jardín, pero no tomarte los ataques en la escuela con seriedad?"

Harry consiguió reprimir su risa con gran esfuerzo. "Lo siento, Hermione, te estoy tomando en serio, pero, ¿de verdad? ¿Draco? ¿Cómo habéis llegado a esa conclusión?"

"Sabemos que piensa que los nacido de Muggle son basura y dijo ' ¡Vosotros seréis los siguientes, Sangresucias!' cuando vio la pintada en la pared en Halloween", dijo Ron como si fuese obvio. ¿Había sido tan rápido en saltar a conclusiones Harry en aquella época? Era un pensamiento bastante deprimente. "¿Qué más necesitas?"

"¿Pruebas?", sugirió Harry.

Detrás de él, Neville soltó un gemido. "Oh, de verdad que no deberías haber dicho eso…"

Harry estaba perplejo. "¿Por qué no?"

"Tienen un plan para hacer Poción Multijugos para que podamos colarnos en la Sala Común de Slytherin, hacernos pasar por Crabbe y Goyle, y preguntarle directamente si es el responsable. Completamente ignorando el hecho de que nadie en su sano juicio confiaría nada a esos dos, también quieren robar algunos ingredientes del almacén privado de Snape quemando un caldero – y potencialmente hiriendo y/o matando a cualquiera que esté cerca dependiendo de lo que estén haciendo y de si tragan algo de la poción – como diversión", dijo Neville moviendo la cabeza. "Les dije que ni siquiera tú irías tan lejos."

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Harry, sorprendido. "Esa clase de riesgos para la seguridad es simplemente inaceptable. ¿Qué tiene de bueno averiguar si Draco está metido en el asunto y parar unas pocas petrificaciones de una hora si matamos en el proceso a la mitad de la clase de Gryffindors y Slytherins?"

"Entonces encuéntranos otro modo de conseguir los ingredientes", dijo Hermione con determinación. "Porque de un modo o de otro, vamos a hacerlo. Si hay cualquier posibilidad de que Malfoy esté envuelto, tenemos que averiguarlo. Se que es tu amigo y todo eso, pero míralo objetivamente-"

"Eso hago". Contestó Harry. "Vosotros dos sois los que estáis cegados por vuestro odio hacia él. Os pediré la maldita poción, pero ya os lo digo, no se trata de él."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", exigió Ron. "Solo porque sea agradable contigo no significa que-"

"LO SE", interrumpió Harry otra vez. "¿Pero cómo podría ser él el Heredero de Slytherin. Su madre es una Black y hay un montón de gente con sangre Black por ahí incluso si Sirius es el único mago que queda con ese nombre."

"¡Tal vez tu padrino sea el Heredero de Slytherin!", Ron tenía una nueva teoría.

"¿Por qué iba mi fugitivo padrino allanar Hogwarts solo para achucharle una serpiente a la gente? Hay maneras mucho más eficientes de matar gente."

"Dijiste que el culpable estaba asiendo poseído por un diario malvado", le recordó Neville, que se estaba convirtiendo con rapidez en la voz de la razón.

Harry lo miró mordazmente. "Muchas gracias por eso."

"No hay de qué."

"Mi padrino nunca escribiría en un diario. El piensa que tener un diario automáticamente reduce tu estatus de tipo duro en un veinte por ciento."

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?", preguntó Hermione.

Harry sonrió y abrió la boca.

"Y si dices que tu cicatriz te lo dijo…", lo amenazó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Entonces no tengo nada. Otro punto a favor de Draco: el Profesor Snape no habla Parsel."

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?", preguntó Hermione con exasperación.

"Porque hablar Parsel es un rasgo hereditario. Si el Profesor Sanpe no puede hablarlo y por tanto no puede ser el Heredero, ¿Cómo podría serlo entonces Draco?", preguntó Harry inocentemente.

"Siempre existe la posibilidad de que Malfoy sea, de hecho, un Malfoy", dijo Ron.

Harry se lo quedó mirando como si no lo entendiese.

"Está bien, no nos ayudes. Ron y yo podemos hacerlo nosotros solos dado que claramente somos los únicos en tomar en serio la seguridad de la escuela. ¿Nos comprarás la menos la poción?"

"Por supuesto. Simplemente aseguraos de que el pelo realmente es de la persona en la que queréis transformaros y no de su gato."

"¿Qué-?", empezó a decir Hermione.

"No te preocupes por ello. Ahora, teniendo en cuenta que los dos estáis claramente chalados, Neville y yo nos vamos a buscar a Luna."

"Señor Potter", lo llamó McGonagall mientras Harry se dirigía al castillo tras una práctica de Quidditch. Parecía inusualmente adusta.

"¿Si?", preguntó Harry educadamente, preguntándose qué podía haber hecho él para trastornarla tanto. No se le ocurría nada.

"Otro estudiante ha sido encontrado petrificado, así que si pudiera llevar algo de Poción de Mandrágora al Ala Médica, se lo apreciaríamos mucho", le dijo McGonagall.

"Claro, puedo ir ahora mismo", aceptó Harry mientras la seguía al Ala Médica. "¿De quien se trata, por cierto?"

"Probablemente no lo conozca, pero es un Hufflepuff llamado Zacharias Smith", le informó la Profesora de Transfiguraciones.

Harry echó la cabeza para atrás y gimió. "¿No podemos dejarlo como está?"

"¡Señor Potter!", McGonagall parecía horrorizada. "Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por su monstruoso comentario."

"¡Sí!", celebró Harry.

"¿Señor Potter?"

"¡Harry!", le gritó Draco en cuanto lo vio.

"Uuuups", dijo Harry, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberse dejado coger. Había tenido mucho cuidado para evitar a Draco últimamente, pero parecía que su suerte estaba llegando a su fin.

"Ahora que he conseguido arrinconarte después de dos meses, ¿te importaría explicar esto?", exigió Draco, tirándole un libro bastante grueso a la cabeza.

Harry lo recogió y le echó un vistazo después de que le golpeara. "Parece ser la autobiografía del Profesor Lockhart _Mágico yo_. ¿Por qué? ¿Se te ha olvidado leer o te has quedado ciego o algo parecido?"

"Nada de eso", gruñó Draco. "¿Has visto la sección sobre mi parentesco?"

"No, no la he visto", le respondió honestamente Harry. Después de todo, no se había molestado en leer ninguno de los libros de Lockhart ni al verse obligado a prestar atención en clase cuando Lockhart lo obligaba a interpretar diferentes escenas. Aunque la última vez no le importó: sus ya elevadas dotes de interpretación estaban mejorando rápidamente por todas las partes que tenía que hacer. "No todo el mundo está obsesionado con tu linaje, Draco."

"¡Le ha dedicado un capítulo entero a como la 'enternecedora historia' del romance secreto entre mi madre y el Profesor Snape le cambió la vida!", gritó Draco.

"¿Tu madre tuvo un romance secreto con el Profesor Snape?", repitió Harry con los ojos como platos.

"No", dijo frunciendo el ceño Draco.

"Pero acabas de decir-"

"Lockhart escuchó ese ridículo rumor que **tú** empezaste, lo creyó, lo ha publicado y ahora todas sus fans sin sentido común se lo creerán y esto nunca se acabará", se quejó Draco. "Espero que seas feliz."

"Yo siempre soy feliz", dijo Harry alegremente. "Y no veo como es posible que me eches la culpa. Es decir, seguro, yo empecé el rumor, pero solo lo mencioné una vez,¡Fred y George hicieron el resto!"

"Y aquella vez durante el verano en la librería cuando quisiste evitar que te hicieron una foto", le señaló Draco. "Y esas son solo las veces de las que se."

"Okay", admitió Harry. "Solo esas dos veces. Pero, de verdad, no es culpa mía-"

"¡Lo dijiste justo enfrente de él!"

"Sabes", dijo Harry cruzando los brazos. "Esta es la razón por la que he estado evitándote."

"Simplemente deja de propagar los rumores, ¿okay?", le rogó Draco. "Tarde o temprano alguien se lo mencionará a mi padre."

"¿Aun no lo ha oído?", preguntó Harry, sorprendido. "Pero han pasado meses. Y él estaba en la librería la segunda vez que lo dije."

"Realmente nadie quiere enfadar a mi padre implicando que mi madre le estaba engañando con uno de sus amigos más cercanos", le explicó Draco. "Un montón de gente está asustada de él y de su dinero. No estoy completamente seguro de porqué no se enteró durante el incidente de la librería, pero ese día estaba bastante preocupado. No estoy seguro de por qué."

"Lo intentaré de verdad", prometió Harry.

Draco suspiró. "Supongo que eso es lo más que puedo esperar."


	17. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17.

"Hola, Harry", lo saludó cordialmente Cedric mientras Harry le pasaba un frasco de Poción de Mandrágora para revivir a Cho Chang, que técnicamente aun no estaba saliendo con Cedric pero que todo el mundo podía ver que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Como Harry no se dio cuenta de ello la primera vez nunca lo sabría. No es como si estuvieran intentando ser sutiles ni nada parecido. "Nunca te di las gracias por conseguirnos esas escobas, ¿verdad?"

"Honestamente no me acuerdo", le confesó Harry. "Fui literalmente asaltado después de anunciarse. Bueno", hizo una pausa, pensando en ello, "sobre todo por parte de Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws, lo que es extraño porque normalmente los Gryffindors suelen ser más exuberantes. Creo que mi propia Casa puede haber estado ligeramente molesta por destruir la ventaja que nos daban mis nuevas escobas al daros a vosotros también. Y en cuanto a Slytherin, bueno, están convencidos de que los odio porque no me molesté en conseguirles escobas a ellos. No importa que Draco ya les había comprado escobas de la misma clase…"

Cedric miró a Harry cuidadosamente. "No pareces ser de la clase que cae en los prejuicios entre Casas y creo que cualquier cosa contraria que digas es solo en el espíritu de una amistosa rivalidad entre Casas. También me niego a creer que puedas ser tan descuidado como para recordar conseguir escobas para dos equipos para no molestar a tus rivales Buscadores pero olvidar por completo a una tercera Casa que tiene a un amigo tuyo como Buscador. Y déjame que te diga: nadie entiende como es posible que seáis amigos. Es la rivalidad amistosa más extraña que hemos visto en mucho tiempo."

"¿A qué te refieres?", Harry fingió ignorancia.

"Tenéis opiniones opuestas virtualmente en todo, los dos sois miembros muy visibles de las dos Casas que más lejos llevan la rivalidad, te niegas a dejar que se muera un cierto rumor acerca de su parentesco, odiáis a los amigos del otro y actuáis como rivales la mitad del tiempo", recitó con rapidez Cedric.

"Diversión inocente, todo ello", le aseguró Harry. "Y si no piensas que fue un accidente que no le consiguiera escobas al equipo de Slytherin, ¿qué es lo que crees?"

"Tú sabías lo que Malfoy iba a hacer y es por eso que le compraste escobas a los otros tres equipos", especuló Cedric.

"¿Qué, piensas que lo estoy espiando o algo parecido?", preguntó Harry, simulando ofenderse.

Cedric no se lo creyó y simplemente se encogió de hombros. "¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? Quizá te lo dijo tu cicatriz."

Harry no pudo contestar porque en ese momento la Poción de Mandrágora hizo efecto y Cho abrió los ojos. "¿Cedric?", preguntó confusa. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Harry dejó que se lo explicara su futuro novio y se marchó a visitar a Hagrid. Tenía razón acerca de que el poseído Pettigrew tendría diferentes víctimas y estaba contento de que todo el mundo estauviera siguiendo su consejo acerca de usar un espejo. Aun así, que lo llamaran constantemente al Ala Médica para administrar la Poción (que se negaba a entregar por miedo a que Colagusano entrara en el Ala Médica y destruyera el suministro de Harry) estaba empezando a ser molesto. Deseaba que el poseído Pettigrew simplemente se diera prisa e hiciera su movimiento de una vez.

"Bueno, eso ha sido una gigantesca pérdida de tiempo", murmuró Harry. Sirius le había mandado una carta vía Hedwig preguntándole porqué no intentaba matar al Basilisco ahora ,ya que sabía como matar a uno con seguridad y también sabía la localización de la Cámara de los Secretos. La mañana del partido contra Slytherin se levantó temprano para dirigirse al cuarto de baño de Myrtle. Myrtle se había sorprendido de verle pero se calmó una vez que él transformó una pastilla de jabón en chocolate y ella pudo simular que lo probaba.

Una vez Harry llegó a la Cámara se encontró muy pocos problemas. Le costó un minuto volver simular que los tallados de piedra eran serpientes de verdad y hablar parsel otra vez- dado que había sido incapaz de usar este particular talento desde que había dejado de ser un Horcrux – pero se dirigió con rapidez a la habitación principal. Al llegar se encontró con un pequeño bloqueo en el camino: o sea, que no podía hacer que la estúpida estatua de Slytherin se abriera. Le había costado un rato, pero al final recordó que Riddle había dicho 'Háblame Slytherin, más grande de los cuatro de Hogwarts' y el Basilisco había aparecido.

Por desgracia, cuando Harry intentó eso y una miríada de otras contraseñas la estatua permaneció impasible. Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo mal. ¿Había hecho algo más Riddle para preparar la Cámara en el tiempo entre que llegó él y cuando apareció Harry? Harry no lo pensaba, pero ¿quién sabe? Otra posibilidad más probable era que Slytherin había entrenado o embrujado al Basilisco para que solo respondiera al Heredero de Slytherin. Harry, a pesar de sus muchos talentos y de la pieza del alma de Voldemort que actualmente residía dentro de él, no era un descendiente suyo. Por otra parte, era el Horcrux de Voldemort el que de hecho estaba abriendo la Cámara en la actualidad. ¿Era porque el alma de Riddle estaba entera antes del Diario Horcrux y por eso tenía más alma que poner en el Diario? ¿O porque el Diario era esencialmente lo mismo que el Riddle de dieciséis años y Harry era una persona completamente diferente con un trozo de Riddle atrapado dentro de él? ¿Quién sabía como funcionaba la magia tan antigua, de todos modos?

Cuando Harry volvió al cuarto de baño de Myrtle (después de encoger y guardar en el bolsillo toda la piel de Basilisco a la vista; los Basiliscos eran tan raros que tenía que valer algo, ¿verdad?), encontró a Luna comiéndose el chocolate de Myrtle y describiéndole el sabor con gran detalle.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", preguntó Harry, perplejo.

"¿Sabías que hoy hay un partido de Quidditch? La escuela entera está revuelta desde que descubrieron que habías desaparecido", le respondió Luna, examinando la entrada a la Cámara con gran interés.

"Así que has venido a buscarme. ¿Por qué aquí?"

"¿Dónde si no ibas a estar?" replicó Luna remilgadamente. "¿Es esta la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos?"

Mierda, no se suponía que Luna fuese a averiguar eso. De hecho, se suponía que nadie lo iba a averiguar. Aun así, si alguien iba a hacerlo, suponía que Luna era la mejor persona para ello. Sería mucho más sencillo si simplemente la desmemoriaba, pero Harry se negaba a hacer eso por principio. Estúpida moral y sospechas de que él mismo había sido desmemoriado unas pocas veces en su época.

"Sí", dijo al final Harry, vacilante.

"Ya veo", Luna movió la cabeza sabiamente. "Y no puedo contárselo a nadie o quien sea que está atacando a los estudiantes sabrá que tú lo sabes."

"Exactamente", dijo Harry, aliviado que lo entendiera. "No puedo ir a por el Basilisco porque no encuentro un modo de encontrarlo. Creo que es porque no estoy emparentado con Slytherin, pero no estoy seguro. Si alguien averiguara donde está la entrada, se podría intentar ponerle guardia, pero tarde o temprano Pet- el traidor de padres poseído por un diario encontrará una manera de burlarla. Y entretanto habría un pánico increíble y perderíamos una oportunidad de destruir al basilisco de una vez por todas y de mantener seguras a la generaciones futuras."

"Eso es muy arriesgado", le dijo Luna solemnemente. "Pero confío en ti. ¿Tengo razón en pensar que, debido a la conexión con Slytherin, solo alguien que hable Parsel puede abrirla? ¿Tú hablas Parsel?"

"Siempre te he subestimado, Luna", dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica. "¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuando empieza el partido?"

"Hace unos veinte minutos", dijo Luna como quien no quiere la cosa.

"¿QUE?", chilló Harry. "¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?"

"Si estás tan preocupado por llegar a tiempo al partido, de verdad que deberías comprarte un reloj."

Harry prácticamente voló hacia su dormitorio para coger su escoba y luego literalmente salió volando por la ventana hacia el campo.

"Y Slytherin acaba de marcar otra vez dejando el marcador en 60-20 para Slytherin", estaba diciendo Lee Jordan mientras se aproximaba Harry. "El equipo de Gryffindor se siente claramente pesimista acerca de sus posibilidades sin un Buscador. ¿Dónde está- ¡HARRY!" Al principio nadie se dio cuenta de que Lee había reconocido a Harry, pero continuó con rapidez. "No me lo creo: con el partido ya con treinta minutos, el Buscador de Gryffindor Harry Potter por fin se digna a aparecer. No estoy seguro de donde demonios estaba dado que ni siquiera los gemelos Weasley pudieron encontrarlo, pero con suerte ahora será capaz de poner las cosas en su sitio."

"Jordan", lo amonestó McGonagall. "Intente parecer imparcial."

"Pero Profesora, si ni siquiera he insultado a esos sucios, podridos-" empezó a decir Lee, riendo.

"No insultar no es lo mismo que ser imparcial", señaló McGonagall. "Honestamente, es en momentos como este que me preguntó por qué no tengo un comentarista de cada Casa de modo que siempre pueda estar segura de tener a alguien a mano sin interés en el partido."

"Sabe que me echaría de menos", bromeó Lee antes de aclararse la garganta. "He sido instruido para informaros de que Harry no lleva la misma Nimbus 2001 que usan los otros 27 jugadores de Quidditch. Dice que es no solo porque es lo suficientemente bueno como para volar mejor que los otros tres Buscadores con una venda en los ojos en su escoba actual, sino que se niega a usar algo que su…¿amigo? ¿rival? ¿quién sabe lo que son? En cualquier caso, se niega a usar la misma escoba que Draco Malfoy. Y También le gustaría declarar públicamente que cree que la popular teoría de que Malfoy es hijo del Profesor Snape es una cruel mentira y que todos deberíais olvidaros de ella."

"¡HARRY!", gritó Draco mientras Harry pasaba volando por su lado. "¡Dijiste que ibas a dejarlo!"

"Eso hice", dijo Harry inocentemente. "Simplemente he ido un poco más allá para intentar hacer un podo de control de daños al decir que creo que es falso."

"¿Solo **crees** que es falso?", exigió Draco. "¡Tú eres el que lo empezó!"

"Estoy seguro de no saber lo suficiente de la relación de tus padres entre ellos y con Snape para poder decir en un sentido o en otro con un grado de seguridad", dijo Harry con delicadeza. Detectó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. "Agáchate, ¿quieres?"

Draco parecía confuso, pero automáticamente hizo lo que pidió Harry. Harry levantó su varita hacia la Bludger de la que ya se había dado cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo y que estaba razonablemente seguro que había sido embrujada por Dobby, y lanzó un silencioso "Reducto".

Cuando explotó la Bludger, Harry vio la Snitch y se lanzó a por ella, Draco, tambaleándose por la explosión, no vio el movimiento de Harry hasta que ya estaba a medio camino de la Snitch y aunque salió disparado a por ella, ya era demasiado tarde para impedir que Harry cerrara su mano sobre la bola dorada.

"¿Cómo puede ser tan temerario, Señor Potter?", le exigió McGonagall después del partido. "Se que tiene poca consideración por las reglas, pero esto es ridículo. Podría haberse herido a sí mismo y al Señor Malfoy con gravedad y ha destruido propiedad de la escuela. Por mucho que me duela hacerlo, no tengo más remedio que asignarle detención cada Sábado por la noche durante un mes y descontar 50 puntos de Gryffindor."

A Harry en realidad no se le había ocurrido que pudiera haberle hecho daño a Draco al explotar la Bludger, pero en todo caso estaba agradecido de que estuviera bien. En cuanto a su 'castigo', bien… "¿Con quien voy a estar sirviendo las detenciones?"

"El Profesor Lockhart ya le ha solicitado personalmente", le dijo McGonagall, su voz con un ligero tono de disgusto. Nunca había pensado muy bien del viejo fraude.

"Excelente", sonrió Harry. 50 puntos era la misma cantidad que se las apañaban para ganar en un día medio Hermione y él- para su eterna vergüenza y deleite de Hermione –y en cuanto a las detenciones…"Prometió que me enseñaría como responder al correo de fans y como distinguir sin tener que abrirlas entre cartas normales y esa sucia clase que o bien te maldicen o bien contiene algo malvado", sonrió de alegría Harry.

McGonagall parecía molesta, pero dado que los profesores técnicamente podían asignar lo que quisieran como detenciones mientras fuera legal, no podía hacer nada.

* * *

Esa noche, mientras que la obligatoria fiesta 'Gryffindor Es Mejor Que Las Otras Casas Por Lo Que Sea Que Hemos Conseguido Hacer' ya estaba llegando a su fin, Hermione y Ron lo arrinconaron y lanzaron un encantamiento de privacidad sobre el área donde estaban. Neville no se había molestado en acercarse y estaba en cambio charlando amistosamente con Ginny, por lo que Ron tuvo que ir y físicamente arrastrarlo. Sin embargo no antes de que Ginny le diera una patada y lo acusara de monopolizar a todos sus amigos. Hm. ¿Cuándo se habían hecho amigos Ginny y Neville? De verdad que Harry iba a tener que examinar eso. Tal vez fue cuando él estaba por ahí haciendo lo que sea que se le ocurriese mientras Ron y Hermione estaban 'investigando' a Draco. Después de todo, Neville se había quedado con los Weasleys un mes durante el verano y con Ginny siendo agradable y no-poseída, no había nada que les impidiera pasar el rato juntos cuando los otros amigos de Neville pasaban de él.

"¿Cómo lo ha hecho?", exigió Hermione una vez Ron dejó de quejarse de hermanas demoníacas.

"¿Cómo hizo quien el qué?", preguntó Harry, honestamente sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Hermione suspiró exasperada. "¿Cómo trucó Malfoy esa Bludger?"

"¿Piensas que Malfoy trucó la Bludger?", preguntó Harry con cuidado. "Yo soy el que la voló."

"Esa fue una buena explosión", sonrió Ron. "¿Y viste la mirada en la cara de Malfoy? No tiene precio."

"Esa Bludger te estaba siguiendo", explicó Hermione. "Alguien debe haberla maldecido ¿y quien podría haberse beneficiado de ello aparte de Malfoy?"

"¿Cómo puedes saber que estaba siguiendo a Harry?", preguntó Neville razonablemente. "El juego solo duró cinco minutos una vez Harry decidió aparecer. ¿Dónde estabas por cierto?"

"En el cuarto de baño", dijo Harry impasible.

"¿Durante cuatro horas?", preguntó Neville escépticamente.

"Cuando tienes que ir…" empezó a decir Harry astutamente.

"¡Ew!", lo interrumpió Hermione. "¡Honestamente! Y estoy segura de que esa Bludger estaba siguiendo a Harry. Aunque Madam Hooch examinó las pelotas antes de que empezara el partido y no había nada malo en ellas."

"Espera…¿examinó las pelotas en busca de señales de manipulación con su varita?", preguntó Harry.

Hermione lo miró extrañamente. "Sí, ¿Cómo si no iba a hacerlo?"

"Maldición. A la basura mi teoría de la squib-" murmuró Harry.

Hermione no lo entendía. "¿Qué-?"

"No importa", la cortó Harry. No creía haber mencionado esta teoría del año anterior acerca de Madam Hooch siendo una squib por no hacer nada mágico durante la caída de Neville en su primera lección de vuelo. "¿De verdad crees que Draco es lo bastante bueno en magia como para embrujar una Bludger? Todas las pelotas de Quidditch tienen varias capas de encantamientos protectores contra la manipulación lo que las hace casi impermeables a la magia. Draco solo está en segundo curso. A mí se me considera una maldito prodigio- solo Dios sabe por qué – y no creo que yo pudiera haber manipulado esa Bludger."

"¿Entonces qué sugieres que ha pasado?", exigió Hermione, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

"¿Un elfo doméstico rencoroso?", sugirió Harry.

"Pensaba que los elfos domésticos te amaban. Es decir, después de todo te han adoptado", señaló Ron.

Hermione le echó una mirada. "No estás ayudando nada."

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Lo leí en el Quisquilloso."

Hermione parecía como si su único deseo fuese estrangularlo.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Ron a la defensiva. "Conseguí una suscripción gratis por ganar su Puzzle de Palabras Cruzadas de Criaturas Inusuales. Fue bastante chulo. Supieron que terminé el primero porque una vez completado lo tocabas con tu varita y decías 'Enviar' y si lo tenías bien, la revista te pedía el nombre y al escribirlo, transmitía la información al Quisquilloso."

"¡Pero es todo un montón de basura!", insistió Hermione.

"Si vais a empezar a discutir otra vez, ¿puedo volver a la fiesta?", preguntó Neville. Lo ignoraron por completo, así que Neville se giró hacia Harry.

"Bien podrías", le dijo Harry. "Pueden tardar un rato."

"¿Vienes?", preguntó Neville. "¿O vas a empeorar las cosas añadiendo tus propios comentarios y recordándoles de más incidentes para alterarlos más aun?"

"Por tentador que suene, no", Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Me voy a la cama."

"¿Ya?", Neville estaba comprensiblemente sorprendido. Harry se acostaba muy raramente antes de medianoche y solo eran la 10.30.

"Tengo una cita con un elfo doméstico rencoroso, ¿recuerdas?"

"Pensaba que estabas bromeando."

"Pues no", le aseguró Harry. "Bueno, al menos acerca de la parte del elfo doméstico. En realidad está un poco obsesionado conmigo, pero una vez recibió un cuchillazo por mí así que no voy a gritarle por ello."

"Lo que sea", dijo Neville, dirigiéndose a la mesa de la comida y saludando con la mano a Ginny.

Cuando Harry llegó al dormitorio vacío, vio a Dobby esperándolo en su cama.

"Hola Dobby", dijo agradablemente en su mejor imitación de Dumbledore. Se había pasado horas perfeccionándola delante del espejo pero por mucho que lo intentaba, nunca le salía ese ojo centelleante que era una parte tan esencial del acto. ¿Quizás fuese un efecto secundario de usar legilimancia?

Dobby parecía muy nervioso y casi en lágrimas. "Harry Potter volvió a la escuela."

"Ya te dije que lo haría", dijo Harry. "Y no me voy a ir sin importar lo que hagas. Robar el coche el padre de Ron para conducir hasta el Expreso de Hogwarts fue bastante divertido y la Bludger trucada solo ha sido una ligera inconveniencia, pero incluso si realmente intentas algo que me haga querer marcharme, no lo haré. ¿Sabes por qué?"

Dobby meneó la cabeza.

"Porque soy obstinado como el infierno y probablemente lo vea como un desafío", replicó Harry con seriedad.

"¡Harry Potter no lo entiende!", protestó Dobby desesperado. "Dobby ha oído acerca del Gran Harry Potter y de que ya ha hecho. El es bueno con todas las criaturas y los elfos domésticos lo aman. ¡Harry Potter no debe quedarse en Hogwarts y morir! ¡Debe marcharse y continuar haciendo el bien!"

La consideración de Harry que tenía Dobby era demasiado generosa, pensaba Harry, pero bueno, ese era Dobby al fin y al cabo. "Mira", dijo Harry suavemente. "Se lo del Diario. Se lo del Basilisco. Se quien tiene el Diario ahora mismo y se lo que va a hacer para implicarme. También se como matar al Diario y a la serpiente y estoy bastante seguro de cómo parar al hombre. Aprecio tu preocupación, pero _puedo_ cuidarme de mí mismo."

"Dobby no duda de que Harry Potter pueda, pero a Dobby no le gusta correr riesgos y no quiere perder a tan gran y poderoso mago. ¡Dobby no tenía ni idea de que el Gran Harry Potter fuera tan inteligente!", soltó a borbotones Dobby, otra vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Sí, sí,…", dijo Harry con desdén. Oyó pasos; alguien se acercaba. Justo cuando iba a decirle a Dobby que se fuera, se le ocurrió algo. "Un momento…¿no te ordenó Draco que no intentaras salvarme la vida o alejarme del castillo?"

Para la sorpresa de Harry, Dobby parecía francamente travieso. "Dobby no estaba intentado salvar la vida del Gran Harry Potter ni estaba intentando enviarlo fuera de Hogwarts. Dobby estaba intentando romper el brazo de Harry Potter."

Y con eso, Dobby se marchó.

_Definitivamente_ Harry lo había subestimado.


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó al notar tres maleficios punzantes uno detrás de otro. "¡Ow!", se quejó mientras se preparaba para coger su varita y desarmar a su desconocido asaltante. "¿A qué ha venido eso?"

"Lo siento Harry", se excusó Percy. "Pero me han contado que intentar despertarte con el método tradicional solo consigue que acabes maldiciendo al que lo intenta."

"¿Así que pensado en un ataque preventivo?", preguntó Harry, molesto, mientras le tiraba a Percy su varita. "¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que me despiertes a esta hora impía?"

"Son las 8.30", le informó Percy de un modo un tanto pomposo. Harry se maravilló de la habilidad del prefecto para sonar pomposo incluso al hacer algo tan mundano como dar la hora. A veces Draco también tenía esas mismas tendencias. Debe ser una cosa Sangrelimpia.

"Nadie debería estar levantado antes de las nueve un día sin clases a menos que se trate de un asunto de vida o muerte", dijo Harry con seriedad. "Y estoy seguro de que Ron y Neville te han explicado lo que sucede cuando la gente me despierta. Y teniendo en cuenta que ellos son dos de mis mejores amigos, imagina lo mal que puedo reaccionar ante cualquier otro…"

Percy tragó saliva. "En efecto. Bueno, de hecho, se trata de una emergencia. Anoche petrificaron a mi hermana."

"¿Ginny?", repitió Harry con incredulidad. Menuda ironía. Ella era casi la última persona que Harry hubiera esperado que petrificaran- aparte de él mismo, claro. Estaba claro que Riddle se estaba hartando de la falta de resultados de su basilisco debido al suministro inmediato de Harry de Poción de Mandrágora y había decidido ir a por todos en vez de molestarse en verificar el estatus de sangre de sus víctimas. No es que Pettigrew siquiera tuviese un modo de averiguarlo, al revés que Ginny. "¿Qué estaba haciendo por ahí? Es imposible que un basilisco quepa en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y las probabilidades son que, si lo hiciera, alguien más se habría dado cuenta de ello."

"Sí, bueno", continuó Percy, un poco torpe. "No estaba en la Sala Común…ni tampoco lo estaba el chico con el que la encontraron."

Harry se atragantó. "¿Chico? ¡Joder, si solo tiene once años!"

Percy le echó una mirada curiosa. "La mayoría de la gente de tu edad no llegaría a esa conclusión con tanta rapidez, si es que acaso lo hacen."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Desde cuando he sido 'la mayoría de la gente'? ¿Quién estaba entonces con ella? ¿Y se encuentran lo dos bien?"

"Neville Longbottom", replicó Percy sin demora. "Un amigo tuyo, me parece. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hacían Ginny y Neville fuera durante el toque de queda? No estaban muy lejos de la Dama Gorda y a Pevees lo han encontrado petrificado cerca ,así que probablemente vieron al basilisco a través suyo."

"Wow", dijo Harry con la voz temblorosa. "Afortunados." ¡Pensar que ni siquiera habían pensado en usar un espejo! Si Peeves no hubiese estado allí…eso nunca hubiera ocurrido la vez anterior. ¿Tal vez era porque debido a las oportunas intervenciones de Harry nadie acababa petrificado mucho rato y entonces nadie se tomaba en serio la amenaza? Eso podría ser un problema. Tendría que darle una lectura a los Gryffindors sobre ello más tarde y esperar que lo extendieran.

"En efecto", asintió Percy. "Si algo le hubiera ocurrido a Ginny…", meneó la cabeza, dejando el pensamiento sin terminar. "Sígueme."

* * *

"¡Has matado a mi gata!", lo acusó Filch en cuanto pusieron el pie en el Ala Médica.

Harry parpadeó. "A menos que esté muy equivocado- lo que cual era una posibilidad muy real dado su casi constante sensación de déjà vu -¿no hemos tenido ya esta conversación?"

"Sí", dijo Dumbledore gravemente. "Pero resulta que anoche la Señora Norris fue atacada otra vez."

"¿Eso son, qué, cuatro personas?" preguntó Harry. Ante la inclinación de cabeza de Dumbledore, continuó. "Es mucho para un solo ataque. Oh, tome", le pasó tres frascos de Poción de Mandrágora a Madam Pomfrey. "lo siento, no tengo uno para la Soñora Norris, pero acabo de enterarme de Neville, Ginny y Peeves."

"¡NO NECESITA TU MALDITA POCION, ESTA MUERTA!", gritó Filch.

"Oh", dijo Harry en voz baja desconcertado. Eso no se lo había esperado. Sus amigos y compañeros estudiantes, a pesar de estar volviéndose más descuidados conforme pasaba el tiempo, al menos tenían la opción de llevar encima un espejo. La Señora Norris no solo no había tenido esa posibilidad, sino que aparentemente tampoco había estado detrás de Peeves cuando pasó el basilisco. Se sentía fatal por Filch. Cierto, el hombre era extremadamente desagradable y en ocasiones Harry había fantaseado con matar al maldito gato, pero nunca lo hubiese hecho en realidad. Era todo lo que tenía Filch, ciertamente, y siendo el vigilante squib de una escuela llena de niños mágicos que lo odiaban…Harry decidió escribir a la Señora Figg en cuanto pudiese. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

"Lo siento",dijo sin convicción.

"No, no lo sientes", dijo Filch amargamente. "La odiabas del mismo modos que todo el mundo la odiaba. Nunca te hubiera dado problemas si simplemente siguieras las reglas. Si esos dos", torció al cabeza hacia Neville y Ginny, "se hubieran quedado en su Sala Común donde pertenecen, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Nunca debería haber ocurrido." Con eso Filch salió furioso del Ala Médica.

Harry se quedó allí de pie incómodo hasta que oyó toser a Ginny. "¿Estás bien?", le preguntó, corriendo a su lado.

"S-sí, yo…¿qué ha pasado?", preguntó lentamente.

"Anoche te atacó el basilisco. Mató a la Señora Norris y os petrificó a ti, a Neville y a Peeeves", explicó Harry.

"Nunca pensé que lo diría", habló Neville, también despierto, "pero de verdad que le debemos una. Mejor que no se lo mencionemos nunca no sea que intente reclutarnos para alguna broma inútil que nos deje en detención durante un mes."

"O que nos cueste cien puntos", estuvo de acuerdo Ginny.

"Por otro lado", dijo Harry con rapidez", "le debéis vuestras vidas."

"Si tan desesperado estás por perder puntos, ¿por qué no trabajas TU con Peeves para pagarle por salvarnos?", le replicó Neville.

Dumbledore parecía completamente sorprendido ante la idea de alguien buscando activamente perder puntos. Después de reflexionarlo durante un momento, decidió que Neville debía estar bromeando y que todavía estaba superando su traumática experiencia. "¿Qué estaban haciendo usted y la Señorita Weasley fuera de su Sala Común después del toque de queda, Señor Longbottom?"

"Bueno…", empezó a decir Neville, un poco avergonzado.

"Ron nos lo estaba haciendo pasar mal porque quería que Neville fuera con él y con Hermione pero él no me quería allí y cuando Neville dijo que prefería quedarse a hablar conmigo, Ron estalló y empezó a acusarme de ir robando todos sus amigos", dijo Ginny con brusquedad. "Así que nos fuimos. No llegamos muy lejos y no pensamos que nada fuera a pasar-"

"Pero pasó, Señorita Weasley", dijo Dumbledore suavemente.

"Lo se", dijo ella también con suavidad. "Lo siento."

"Espero que hayan aprendido que el toque de queda está ahí para protegerlos, especialmente ahora que hay un basilisco suelto. Aun así, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor", les informó Dumbledore con gravedad.

Dada la seria naturaleza de la discusión, Harry se contuvo de celebrarlo.

* * *

Un par de semanas más tarde, el mismo Harry casi se había acostumbrado a la extraña pauta de mirar a través del reflejo, petrificaciones aleatorias, y casi instantáneas reanimaciones. Casi, pero no por completo, porque al contrario que todos los demás él tenía el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido la vez anterior que el basilisco había sido desatado.

Ahora mismo estaba en el Gran Salón con Ron, Hermione y Neville esperando la primera (y única, según el recuerdo de Harry) sesión del Club de Duelo.

"Yo solo, no entiendo como es que nadie sabe nada de esto", iba diciendo Hermione. "¡Es decir, por amor de Dios, los ataques empezaron hace mes y medio!"

"¿Quién va escribir a casa contándolo?", preguntó Ron, mirándola como si estuviera loca. "Nuestros padres nos sacarían de la escuela más rápido de lo que tardas en decir 'Harry tiene un suministro ilimitado de Poción de Mandrágora y comprobamos cada esquina con espejos así que en realidad no hay mucho peligro'."

"Ron, se puede hacer mucho mientras dices todo eso", dijo Neville, divertido. "¿La expresión normal no es 'Más rápido de lo que tardas en decir Quidditch'?"

"Sí, pero me parece que mi modo de decirlo es más apropiado para la situación."

"_No_ tengo un suministro ilimitado", le corrigió Harry. "De hecho, necesito pedir un poco más. Estoy realmente contento de que todo el mundo usa espejos ahora, o sino las cosas podrían empezar a ponerse serias."

"¿Podrían empezar?", repitió Hermione incrédulamente. "Harry, una de las criaturas más venenosas para la humanidad se está moviendo a su antojo por la escuela y atacando estudiantes; ya es serio. Y se que nadie quiere preocupar a sus padres y que parece que no estamos sufriendo ningún daño permanente- excepto la Señora Norris, claro está - ¿pero por qué no ha habido mención de nada de esto en ningún medio alternativo? En _El Profeta_, al menos."

"Los he estado sobornando", dijo Harry simplemente.

"¿Has estado QUE?", gritó Hermione.

"Baja la voz", dijo Harry irritado. "No es que sea exactamente conocimiento público."

"Pero Harry, no puedes-" empezó a decir Hermione impotente.

"De hecho, puedo, y déjame que te diga que realmente dice mucho de una sociedad cuando el único periódico 'respetable' no solo es propiedad del gobierno sino que está dispuesto a ser sobornado por alguien de doce años. Y no es que lo esté haciendo solo por diversión, aunque quizás disfruto demasiado haciéndoles escribir algo que apruebo, por una vez."

"¿Qué justificación puedes tener?", exigió Hermione.

"Si ciertas facciones se enteran de que Dumbledore no puede mantenernos a salvo del basilisco que está por la escuela, lo quitarán de en medio y pondrán a un payaso ministerial como Director en su lugar. Eso no solo no ayudará, sino que probablemente empeore la situación unas diez veces. No quiero que esto acabe más complicado de lo que ya es, y convertirlo en un juego político lo haría sin duda."

"Hey, ¿ese es Lockhart?", preguntó Ron. "¿Con _Snape_?"

"¿Algunos de los dos es está capacitado para enseñar Duelo?", preguntó Hermione con los labios fruncidos.

"Tal vez Lockhart no", concedió Harry. "Pero Snape sabe un montón de las Artes Oscuras, así que me imagino que es un duelista competente."

"Quizás", permitió Hermione. "Pero todavía pienso que debería hacerlo Flitwick; fue un Campeon de Duelos cuando era más joven, ya sabéis."

Harry vio como la demostración de Lockhart y Snape fue casi exactamente igual que la vez anterior- con Snape lanzando a Lockhart contra la pared. Aun así, Harry había entrenado un poco a Lockhart en caso de qué hacer si alguna vez resultaba acabar vencido y no quisiese admitirlo, y así en lugar de protestar que sabía lo que Snape iba a hacer todo el tiempo y sonando muy poco convincente, Lockhart hizo lo más práctico, sonreír y agradecerle a Snape por el excelente ejemplo y advertir a los estudiantes de que no pusieran mucho poder en sus hechizos. De hecho, Lockhart casi hizo parecer que fue un error de Snape lo que acabó con él volando contra la pared, en vez de suyo. Como era fácil de prever, Snape tenía una pinta asesina y su mano le temblaba en la varita, así que Lockhart dividió en parejas a los observadores con rapidez.

Snape se acercó y emparejó juntos a Harry y a Neville, Hermione con Millicent Bulstrode y a Ron con Draco.

"¡Varitas preparadas!", gritó Lockhart. "Cuando cuente hasta-"

Lockhart no llegó a decir más, pues Ron y Draco empezaron a maldecirse uno a otro en cuanto Snape se dio la vuelta.

Pareciendo más bien apagado, Snape acabó separándolos y llamándolos al escenario para que pudieran intentarlo otra vez sin poner en peligro a nadie de su alrededor. Lockhart había intentado usar a Harry y a Neville, pero Snape señaló que Harry nunca se tomaba nada en serio a menos que involucrase algún trauma emocional extremo por parte de unos de sus amigos o que muriese alguien, y Lockhart se vio obligado a admitir que era cierto.

Snape se dirigió hacia Draco y Lockhart hizo lo propio con Ron. Harry estaba muy lejos para oír lo que decían, pero por la sonrisa satisfecha de Draco y la cara alarmada de Ron una vez Lockhart bajó su varita, tenía una muy buena idea lo que iba a suceder a continuación. La única cuestión era qué hacer.

"Tres – dos – uno- ¡ahora!", gritó Lockhart.

"¡_Serpensortia_!" gritó Malfoy en cuanto Lockhart dijo 'ahora', sin darle tiempo a Ron para reaccionar.

Harry miró desapasionadamente como una enorme serpiente negra salió disparada de la varita de Draco. ¿Avergonzar a Ron de verdad valía todos los problemas en los que se iban a meter Draco y Snape por azuzar una serpiente potencialmente venenosa (Harry no estaba seguro, pero esperaba que no lo fuese porque no podía creer que Snape fuese tan irresponsable) a un puñado de estudiantes? Aunque para ser justos, resultaba bastante impresionante que Draco hubiese podido conjurar una serpiente a la tierna edad de doce años; Harry no pensaba que él hubiese aprendido a hacer eso hasta su quinto o sexto curso. Por otro lado, él no había crecido sabiendo que era un mago y jugando con magia cada vez que sus padres (muertos) no estaban mirando.

Harry se acercó lentamente al escenario mientras sus compañeros estaban paralizados mirando a la enorme serpiente.

"No te muevas, Weasley", dijo Snape perezosamente, girando su varita entre los dedos. "Me desharé…" Aunque no parecía tener prisa, así que esa serpiente más valía que fuese inofensiva. Harry creía haber oído que a menudo las serpientes grandes no eran tóxicas pero podían aplastar a la gente, por lo que azuzarle esa serpiente a Ron no resultaba nada profesional y – por la pinta de la cara de su amigo – sí era increíble traumatizante. Ron estaba literalmente temblando. Al menos no eran arañas.

"¡Permíteme!", gritó Lockhart, incapaz de resistirse a la oportunidad de presumir. Agitó su varita con una floritura y produjo un gran bang que envió a la serpiente volando en el aire. Al aterrizar estaba comprensiblemente cabreada y se dirigió directa hacia Justin Finch-Fletley. Otra vez. ¿Es que era cebo para serpientes o algo así?

Harry gimió. Tenía un plan para esta situación, pero no estaba muy seguro de su funcionamiento teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo sabía que había una serpiente gigante suelta por el castillo. "_Mira, el tipo que te ha atacado lo ha hecho sin querer, simplemente es uno de los peores magos que he conocido nunca. Se que estás enfadada y probablemente_ _muy confusa y desde luego que nada es culpa tuya, pero si le muerdes a alguien solo conseguirás que_ _te maten_", le dijo Harry a la serpiente en parsel. Se subió al escenario y le hizo señas a la serpiente para que se acercara. "_Simplemente cálmate y ven conmigo. Si solo vienes hacia mí muy despacio no te harán daño. Aquí soy el único que puede entenderte y si no me escuchas ¿quién sabe lo que harán?"_

La serpiente lo miró largamente y empezó a dirigirse lentamente en su dirección. Draco, se dio cuenta con casi malicioso júbilo, se puso visiblemente pálido y tragó saliva mientras la serpiente se deslizaba a su lado. Eso le enseñaría.

"Para aquellos de vosotros que sin duda ya están inventando fantásticos escenarios en sus cabezas acerca de cómo soy el Heredero de Slytherin porque, después de todo, hablo parsel, quiero que me miréis muy fijamente a las manos. ¿Veis como le estoy haciendo señas a la serpiente para que se quede conmigo en el escenario para alejaros a los demás del peligro? ¿Veis como no estoy absolutamente para nada poniendo en peligro a nadie o incitando a la serpiente? Y sí, os estoy hablando a vosotros, Justin y Ernie. Vosotros saltáis a conclusiones con más rapidez que Ron y Hermione." Harry meneó la cabeza con desesperación.

Ernie se erizó ligeramente ante el insulto implícito. Estaba claro que se había dado cuenta de la propensión de Ron y Hermione de saltar a conclusiones. De hecho era más como hacer paracaidismo a las conclusiones. "¿Y qué le estabas diciendo entonces?", lo desafió Ernie.

Harry casi puso los ojos en blanco. ¿De verdad creía Ernie que iba a ordenarle a la serpiente que hiciera algo nefario y confesarlo luego? Tal vez lo hubiera hecho la última vez, pero Harry había pasado demasiado tiempo recientemente con Slytherins como para hacer algo tan fútil. "Han sido variaciones de 'Ven hacia mí para que no te mate la gente'", dijo finalmente.

Snape fue el primero en recuperarse del shock del anuncio de Harry de que hablaba parsel y desvaneció la serpiente con rapidez.

"Gracias, Profesor", dijo Harry alegremente. "Me alegra que haya tenido a bien arreglar el lío que ha causado por decirle a Draco que lanzara ese hechizo."

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por descarado, Potter", chasqueó Snape.

Harry sonrió. Tenía la vaga sospecha de que Snape sabía lo mucho que disfrutaba perdiendo puntos pero lo ayudaba de todos modos con la vana esperanza de que Dumbledore dejaría que alguien más aparte de Harry ganara la Copa de Casas.

"En caso de que alguien esté interesado, ahora que mis habilidades parsel son de conocimiento público, estoy aquí para anunciar que estoy dispuesto a traducir conversaciones con serpientes – cualquier serpiente, me da igual, solo traédmelas – por el tiempo que queráis por el precio de dos sickles cada cinco minutos." Harry podía jurar que oyó gemir a Hermione en algún lugar de la audiencia. "También quiero reiterar que NO soy el Heredero de Slytherin y que si lo fuera definitivamente no estaría costeando el precio de las Pociones de Mandrágora y empezaría a cobrar por ellas. Pero, en su lugar las estoy dando gratis a cualquiera que las necesite sin beneficio para mí." Harry hizo una pausa. "Bueno, técnicamente las estoy usando como deducibles de impuestos, pero aparte de eso, es completamente desinteresado. Recordad, cuando queráis hablar con una serpiente, avisadme. Ahora, si eso es todo, ha sido una gran sesión del Club de Duelo, pero me voy a la cama."

Con eso, Harry salió del escenario y del Gran Salón, dejando una audiencia completamente aturdida tras él.


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19.

"Harry, me alegra encontrarte", dijo Percy con entusiasmo, levantándose mientras Harry bajaba por las escaleras de los dormitorios a primera hora de la mañana.

"No es que sea muy sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que pareces estar esperándome", dijo Harry bostezando. "Al menos esta vez no has intentado despertarme."

"Sí, bueno…quería preguntarte ¿qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?"

"¿Dirigirme a desayunar?", sugirió Harry.

"No me refiero a ahora mismo", dijo Percy con impaciencia. "Anoche."

"¿No estabas allí?", preguntó Harry inocentemente.

"No, estaba…ocupado", dijo Percy, un poco avergonzado.

"¿Con Penélope?", sonrió Harry.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, Harry", dijo Percy rígidamente, con las orejas enrojecidas.

"Solo estoy bromeando, Percy; estoy contento de que tengas novia", dijo Harry con sinceridad.

"Gracias", Percy sonrió débilmente a Harry. "Voy a ser honesto contigo: ejerces una influencia disruptiva y estoy bastante seguro de que al menos deberías desagradarme. Por alguna razón no lo haces. Mamá parece determinada a que formes parte de nuestra familia, al igual que Ron y los gemelos. Tú mismo no parece que te opongas a la idea. Como tal, siempre me enerva cuando haces cosas como ésta que te ponen en peligro por parte de 'justicieros' que quieren acabar contigo porque piensan que eres el Heredero de Slytherin o simplemente porque te odian por completo."

"Te lo agradezco, Percy", le dijo Harry. "No intento preocupar a nadie; es solo que creo que se lo que estoy haciendo."

"¿Crees?", repitió Percy débilmente. "¿Tu CREES? Ahora estoy incluso _más_ preocupado…"

* * *

"¡Hablas Parsel!", exclamó Hermione en cuanto Ron y Neville empujaron a Harry a un aula vacía. Harry no quería tener esta conversación, ni ahora ni nunca, pero al menos estaba agradecido de que hubieran tenido el sentido común de asegurarse de que no les iban a escuchar.

"Así lo anuncié anoche", dijo Harry neutralmente.

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?", exigió Ron, acongojado. Parecía más exaltado incluso que la última vez, aunque había pasado tanto tiempo que Harry no estaba seguro. Tal vez fuera porque incluso aunque la última vez la inesperada habilidad de Harry era la misma, esta vez Harry lo sabía, sabía cómo se llamaba y exactamente lo que implicaba poder hablar Parsel, así que parecía más aun que había estado ocultándoselo deliberadamente. Lo cual era cierto, pero Harry no creía que apreciase si Harry le dijese que no le apetecía tener que lidiar con la molestia de decírselo y tener que preocuparse acerca de Ron manteniendo la boca cerrada sobre algo tan grande. Ron no expondría su secreto nunca a propósito, pero también es cierto que era tan sutil como Voldemort, aunque menos violento.

"Todo el mundo se asusta cuando se entera", explicó Harry. "Y de verdad, ¿con qué frecuencia sale en una conversación cotidiana el tema de hablar con las serpientes?"

"Uno pensaría que es algo que querrías mencionar cuando ha habido un basilisco petrificando gente las últimas semanas", dijo Neville sonando un poco molesto.

"Lo se, lo se", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "Pero de verdad que no es para tanto. No me he acercado para nada al basilisco y aparte de oírle alguna vez gemir como quiere matar gente mientras pasa cerca de mí, no he visto ninguna indicación de su presencia."

"¿No crees que las constantes petrificaciones cuentan como señales de la presencia del basilisco?", preguntó Neville retóricamente.

"¡Esto es muy importante!", repitió Hermione acaloradamente. "Salathar Slytherin era famoso sobretodo por hablar Parsel."

"Bueno, por eso y por es un fanático Sangrelimpia", le murmuró Neville a Ron, que sonrió.

"¡Ahora todo el colegio va a pensar que eres su ancestro!", exclamó Ron.

Harry se le quedó mirando. "¿Por qué iban a pensar algo tan tonto como eso?"

"¿Porque no se les va ocurrir que sea posible hablar Parsel y no estar emparentado con él dado que los Parselhablantes son tan raros?", sugirió Neville.

"Me apuesto a que no son tan raros como todo el mundo cree y que cualquiera que no quiera ser etiquetado con la marca de 'Mago Tenebroso en Entrenamiento' – lo cual, sea cierto o no, es definitivamente un contratiempo –se aseguraría de mantener oculta esa habilidad. Y de todos modos no es a eso a lo que me refiero."

"¿Qué, entonces?", preguntó Neville, confuso.

"Lo que quiero decir es que a menos que sean una panda de idiotas-" empezó a decir Harry.

"Lo cual tienes tendencia a pensar de todos modos", lo cortó Hermione.

"Cierto, pero a menos que lo sean más de lo que originalmente pensaba, no creo que piensen que soy su ancestro, sino más bien su descendiente", terminó Harry. "A menos que suscriban alguna loca teoría de viajes en el tiempo donde soy mi gran-ancestro o algo parecido."

"¿Cómo las teorías de conspiraciones del Quisquilloso que tanto tú como Luna creéis?", preguntó Hermione con aires de inocencia.

"Por supuesto que no, Hermione", se burló Harry. "Todo el mundo sabe que no puedes ser tu propio ancestro."

"¿De verdad?", preguntó Hermione, preguntándose como es que eso resultaba ser más descabellado que algunas de las otras cosas que había oído comentar a Harry, Luna y, ocasionalmente, Ron (maldito sea por ganar esa suscripción para toda la vida). "¿Y eso?"

"Es debido a los genes, Hermione", empezó Harry con paciencia. "No creo que sepas mucho sobre ellos, pero sabes lo que es el ADN, ¿verdad?"

Hermione asintió mientras que Ron y Neville empezaron a perderse.

"Bueno, si tienes un hijo ese hijo tendrá la mitad de tus genes, por el mismo principio si tienes nietos acabarán aproximadamente con un cuarto de tus genes", continuó Harry. "La probabilidad de que contribuyas exactamente la mitad de tus genes en orden de que emparejen con los genes con los que contribuye tu pareja es tan pequeña que ni siquiera vale la pena calcularla. Eso hace que sea virtualmente que seas tu propio hijo o nieto, aunque la probabilidad aumenta ligeramente después de cada generación. En cualquier caso, se trataría de un caso de incesto y tu familia estaría atascada en un ciclo constante si viajaras al pasado y vivieras el resto de tu vida allí. En mi caso, tengo aparte el beneficio de saber que Salazar Slytherin es una persona establecida así que incluso si tal persona no existiera, no lo elegiría como seudónimo. De hecho, teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando de hace más de mil años, probablemente no me molestaría para nada en usar un seudónimo."

"No…estoy seguro de entenderlo todo", admitió Hermione. La chica era brillante, pero después de todo solo tenía trece años.

"No tienes por qué", le aseguró Harry. "Solo tienes que saber que tengo razón."

"Eso sería establecer un peligroso precedente", le dijo Hermione seriamente.

"Pues que no sea un precedente; solo por esta vez", dijo Harry.

"Así es como empiezan estas cosas", contraatacó Hermione.

"Si no eres su _descendiente_", Neville puso un énfasis extra en la palabra en disputa para no tener que aguantar más intentos de Harry aclararse, "¿entonces cómo es que hablas Parsel? ¿O no lo sabes?"

"Lo heredé de Voldemort y él es un descendiente de Slytherin", dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

"¿DESCIENDES DE QUIEN-TU-SABES?", gritó Ron, sorprendido y horrorizado.

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Harry, poniéndose enfermo. "¿Puedes imaginarte a alguien como él reproduciéndose? Es la materia de la que están hechas las pesadillas.

"Pero acabas de decir-", protestó Neville.

"¿Qué, no puedo heredar algo de alguien con el que no esté emparentado?", preguntó Harry indignado.

"Generalmente no", le dijo Hermione.

"Excepto si hablamos de Gringotts, pero incluso entonces la mayoría de la gente están emparentados unos con otros. Tal y como Harry se empeña en señalar", dijo Ron, un poco amargamente.

"Solo cuando está cerca Draco", dijo Harry a la defensiva. "Y además, si vais a ser todos tan puntillosos, entonces técnicamente yo no hablo Parsel."

"Puedes hablar con las serpientes. Eso te hace un Parselhablante", dijo Neville bruscamente.

"Oh, cualquiera puede hablar con serpientes", dijo Harry con desdén. "El truco está en conseguir que te respondan. Pero en cualquier caso, mi cicatriz – que conseguí de la Maldición Asesina que me lanzó Voldemort –es la que habla Parsel. Si alguna vez la perdiera sería incapaz de interactuar con serpientes británicas."

"¿Cómo es posible que sepas eso?", exigió Hermione. "Una pregunta mejor: ¿Cómo puedes _perder_ una cicatriz?"

"Fácil. Matando a Voldemort", dijo Harry en pocas palabras.

"Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Otra vez", añadió Ron al final.

"Pues vale", dijo Harry saliendo del aula y siendo casi instantáneamente asaltado por una pequeña multitud de obsesionados Slytherins, cada uno con una serpiente. "Id vosotros sin mi; esto podría tardar un rato."

* * *

"¡Ey! ¡Harry!", lo llamó Fred. "Queríamos-"

"que supieras-", continuó George.

"lo impresionados que estamos-"

"con la que has liado en la-"

"reunión del Club de Duelo-"

"y que esperamos-"

"que sigas por aquí por siempre-"

"para inspirar al pequeño Ron-"

"a seguir tus-"

"y por tanto nuestros pasos-"

"como un bromista de primera clase-"

"un Maestro Manipulador-"

"y un brillante hombre de negocios."

Harry les clavó la mirada a los gemelos Weasley que en cambio lo miraron a él inocentemente. No lo engañaron ni por un segundo. "Uno de estos días vais a tener que enseñarme ese hechizo."

"¿Qué hechizo?", dijeron a coro.

"¡Oh, vamos, haré lo que sea!", les ofreció Harry.

"Lo siento Harry-"

"nos encantaría ayudarte-"

"de verdad que sí-"

"pero no tenemos ni idea-"

"de qué estás hablando-"

"o de lo que estás fumando pero-"

"estamos empezando a pensar-"

"que nos gustaría probarlo."

"Os daré un préstamo para que empecéis vuestra tienda de bromas", les prometió Harry.

Fred y George se miraron uno a otro.

"Hazlo y entonces hablaremos."

* * *

"¡Justin!", susurró Ernie con urgencia. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Justin, que estaba trabajando en un proyecto de Herbología con Harry, lo miró excusándose antes de dirigirse a donde Ernie estaba intentando, y fallando miserablemente, mirar discretamente detrás de una estantería. El mismo Harry saludó alegremente con la mano a Susan Bones y Ana Abbot, que parecían vagamente incómodas por devolver el saludo, y volvió a fingir que no escuchaba lo que estaban discutiendo Justin y Ernie.

"Estoy estudiando", dijo Justin.

"¡Con Harry Potter!", Ernie estaba horrorizado.

"¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. Probablemente debería haberme dado cuenta cuando no paró de hablar de su cicatriz y tradujo tres conversaciones con serpientes para un Slyletherin y dos Ravenclaws", dijo Justin sarcásticamente.

"Ya sabes lo que quiero decir", dijo Ernie con impaciencia. "Te dije que te escondiera en la Sala Común."

"Sí que lo hiciste", reconoció Justin.

"¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?", exigió Ernie.

"Porque tenía que hacer un trabajo", replicó Justin.

"Podrías haberlo hecho en la Sala Común", dijo Ernie con severidad.

"Se trata de un trabajo a medias y Harry no está en Hufflepuff", señaló Justin. "Además, dejarle entrar en la Sala Común como que acaba con la razón de esconderse allí, ¿no?"

"¿Y por qué estás trabajando con Potter, de todos modos?" Ernie había empezado a llamar a Harry por su apellido una vez decidió que Harry era, después de todo, secretamente malvado. Bueno, no secretamente per se, sino más bien descaradamente malvado. De hecho, Harry estaba encantado de que todos los que pensaban que él era el Heredero se referían a él como Potter y todos los demás lo llamaban Harry – a insistencia suya dado que tenía unas cuantas malas memorias de gente que lo odiaba llamándole Potter antes de convertir su vida en un infierno – porque así era más fácil diferenciar a las ovejas descerebradas que creían en él de las ovejas descerebradas que se dejaban dominar por el miedo. Suponía que no debería pensar en aproximadamente tres cuartas partes del colegio como ovejas descerebradas, pero sabía por experiencias pasadas que solo estaban respondiendo a sus explicaciones y a su asistencia en revivir a las víctimas del basilisco.

"No es como si pudiéramos escoger a nuestros compañeros", dijo Justin, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Tú lo sabes; tú estás emparejado con Lavender Brown."

"Deberías haberle explicado la situación a la Profesora Sprout-", empezó a decir Ernie.

"¿Qué situación?", lo interrumpió Justin.

"La situación de Potter siendo el Heredero de Slytherin y atacando gente por diversión y curándoles por la publicidad y para despistar a la gente", replicó Ernie como estableciendo un hecho.

"Incluso si tuvieras razón, tiene que trabajar con alguien y a menos que pienses que un mestizo como él con un mejor amigo nacido de Muggle es un fanático Sangrelimpia, todo el mundo está en peligro", dijo Justin razonablemente.

"Aun así preferiría que mi mejor amigo no insistiera en ponerse en peligro intentando ser todo noble y **Gryffindor**", susurró Ernie con amargura.

"Eso ha estado fuera de lugar", dijo Justin, temblando ante la comparación.

"Lo se", dijo Ernie, sonando avergonzado. "Lo siento."

"Aunque Harry siempre sido simpático", dijo Hannah sin mucha seguridad, acabando con cualquier pretensión de ignorar a los dos chicos. "E hizo desaparecer a Quien-Tú-Sabes. No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?"

"Nadie sabe como sobrevivió a ese ataque de Quien-Tú-Sabes", dijo Ernie, bajando la voz dramáticamente. "Quien-Tú-Sabes le lanzó una Maldición Asesina. Nadie sobrevive a una Maldición Asesina, menos aun un bebé. Solo un muy poderoso Mago Oscuro podría haber sobrevivido para contarlo."

"Estoy bastante segura de que en algún momento del año pasado Harry anunció que sobrevivió porque su madre se sacrificó por él", señaló Susan.

¿Lo había hecho? Harry de verdad que no se acordaba. Aun así, si lo hizo eso solo podía trabajar a su favor para atraer más ovejas.

"Oh vamos, solo era un bebé, ¿qué sabe él de eso?", se burló Ernie.

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo", dijo Susan intencionadamente. "Solo era un bebé. ¿Cómo puede ser tan malvado que Quien-tú-Sabes tuviera que venir en persona para matarlo? ¿Cómo iba a saber él que Harry era un bebé demoníaco a esa edad?"

"Bueno…" Ernie dejó de hablar, dándose cuenta de que ella tenía un buen argumento. "Aun no me trago toda esa teoría de Sacrificio Maternal. Es decir, ¿es Lily Potter realmente la única persona que ha habido en dar su vida para salvar a otro? Es imposible. ¿Cómo demonios es Potter el único que ha sobrevivido?"

"Quizá sea el Elegido", comentó sarcásticamente Justin.

Harry casi se atragantó. No es que estuviera muy lejos de la verdad, aunque con suerte nadie lo sabría durante unos años más.

"Pero-" intentó otra vez Ernie.

"Ríndete Ernie", le aconsejó Susan.

"Vale. Luego no me vengáis llorando cuando Potter os petrifique a todos" soltó Ernie y empezó a marcharse de allí.

"Si acaso, irá a por ti por ensuciar su nombre", le dijo Susan.

A Ernie se le pusieron rígidos los hombros y empezó a caminar más deprisa.

"Si Harry hiciera eso, ¿no volvería sospechar todo el mundo de él otra vez?", preguntó Hannah.

Justin se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente. Por otro lado, no hay necesidad de decírselo a Ernie. Y quizá ahora pueda volver a mis deberes…"

* * *

"Potter", la voz de McGonagall sonó en la silenciosa biblioteca varias horas después.

"¿Si?", preguntó Harry educadamente. "¿Alguien más ha sido petrificado?"

"Ciertamente. Ernie MacMillan ha sido encontrado justo en la entrada de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff", le dijo McGonagall con severidad.

"Ya veo, yo…" dejó de hablar Harry al darse cuenta de algo.

"¡TENGO UNA COARTADA!", celebró Harry, ignorando la Mirada de la Muerte de Madam Pince.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó McGonagall, sin entender.

"Desde que hice ese numerito en el Club de Duelo, algunas personas – siendo Ernie una de las más vocales –me han estado acusando de atacar a todo el mundo. Nunca parezco tener coartada, pero esta vez estaba aquí estudiando todo el tiempo y tengo, como unos treinta testigos", continuó Harry excitadamente.

"Sea como fuere", dijo McGonagall remilgadamente. "Un estudiante ha sido petrificado."

"Oh, se va a poner bien", dijo Harry sin darle importancia mientras seguía la Profesora de Transfiguración al Ala Médica.

"Eso puede ser cierto pero me gustaría recordarle que aun hay por ahí fuera suelta una criatura asesina.

Y no es propio que sea tan insincero", le dijo McGonagall con dureza.

"Lo se, lo se…" dijo Harry. Le echó un vistazo a Ernie. "¡Hey! ¿Yo le vendí ese espejo! ¡Y todavía me echa la culpa! ¡Ese pequeño…"

"Harry", lo interrumpió Dumbledore.

"Hola Profesor", dijo Harry con agrado. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Siempre me preocupa cuando el basilisco ataca a uno de mis estudiantes", explicó Dumbledore.

"Eso suena como una buena política", asintió Harry.

"Estás siendo extraordinariamente útil durante esta crisis y sospecho que de algún modo estás envuelto en la cortina de hierro que está protegiendo los problemas de Hogwarts del mundo mágico", dijo Dumbledore gratamente.

"Uno hace lo que puede", dijo Harry, sin revelar nada con la voz.

"Déjame empezar diciendo que se que no tienes nada que ver con estos ataques. Sin embargo, tengo mucha curiosidad :¿ cómo sabes tanto de los ataques?" los ojos de Dumbledore lo penetraron y de repente Harry estuvo muy agradecido de que Hermione lo hubiera obligado a ser un experto en Oclumencia cuando tenían diecinueve años. Bueno, ella y todos sus otros amigos tenían veinte, pero es que él tenía un cumpleaños tardío.

"He venido del futuro" dijo Harry sin ninguna expresión.

"Ciertamente", dijo Dumbledore, escéptico pero intrigado.

"Oh sí", asintió Harry. "Por supuesto, de cuando yo vengo es Ginny Weasley la que tenía el Diario y estaba atacando solo a nacidos de Muggles, Sirius Black es completamente inocente de los crímenes por los que fue enviado a Azkaban- sin juicio –y escapó el año que viene, Draco Malfoy es el Maestro de la Varita de Sauco y Snape ayuda a hacerle la eutanasia a usted."

"Ciertamente", dijo Dumbledore otra vez, ahora con la incredulidad manifiesta en la voz. "¿Y como volviste, si no te importa que te lo pregunte?"

"Un accidente con unos pañales", dijo Harry brevemente. "Muy traumático."

Dumbledore suspiró pesadamente. "Me gustaría que fueras honesto conmigo, Harry."

"¿Quién dice que no estoy siendo honesto?", preguntó Harry retóricamente. "Pero puede estar seguro de que cualquier cosa que no le diga es por una muy buena razón, porque no creo que sea relevante o simplemente porque no quiero tener que lidiar con las consecuencias."

"Eso es bastante desalentador, Harry", le dijo Dumbledore con franqueza.

"No se qué más decirle", dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Qué tal la verdad?", sugirió Dumbledore.

"La verdad", suspiró Harry, imitando la respuesta de Dumbledore a la petición de la verdad en su primer primer año. "Es una cosa bella y terrible, y como tal debería ser tratada con gran cuidado."

"Eso es muy poco útil y sospecho que deliberadamente críptico", le dijo Dumbledore, sonando un poco decepcionado.

"Bueno, probablemente sea porque lo saqué de un reticente y completamente secretivo anciano", dijo Harry, sonriendo.

"Si alguna vez en el futuro decides confiar en mí, mi oficina está siempre abierta", le dijo Dumbledore con sinceridad.

"Gracias Profesor", dijo Harry, emocionado. "Se lo agradezco."

_Nota: Mmm, hemos llegado a las 100 reviews en un fic que al fin y al cabo es una traducción, a ver si hasta donde llegamos. Y no vamos ni por la mitad del trayecto._


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo20.

"Parece", dijo Hermione con aires de triunfo el día antes de que terminara el cuatrimestre, "que no somos los únicos que pensamos que Malfoy es el Heredero de Slytherin."

"Sí, desde que atacaron a Ernie y tú tenías un montón de testigos, han pasado de sospechar de ti a sospechar de él", intervino Ron.

"Resulta bastante afortunado que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que fácilmente podría haberle ordenado al basilisco que atacara de antemano", reflexionó Harry.

Sus tres amigos se le quedaron mirando. "Pero…no lo hiciste, ¿verdad Harry?", preguntó finalmente Neville.

"Por supuesto que no", se mofó Harry. "Pero el caso es que _podría_ haberlo hecho."

"Te recomiendo que te guardes esa pequeña información para ti mismo", le aconsejó Neville. "O de lo contrario nadie dejará de pensar NUNCA que eres el responsable."

"No es que apoye por completo la idea de que Malfoy es el Heredero", empezó a decir Ron. "Pero Harry…tú eres su amigo – solo Merlín sabe la razón - ¿no deberías hacer algo para que la gente deje de sospechar de él?"

Harry sonrió. Ciertamente era una situación extraña. "Normalmente, sí. Por otro lado, Draco es un Slytherin de una antigua y oscura familia Sangrelimpia. Para él, ser el Heredero de Slytherin es como un distintivo de orgullo así aunque él no sea el responsable, no le importa que la gente lo crea. Es más, él es el que me vino con la idea de hacerle creer a todo el mundo que él es el Heredero, y yo he le he ayudado porque la verdad saldrá a la luz dentro de poco y porque de todos modos los profesores de ningún modo creen que sea él, así que no es como si hiciera daño a nadie."

"Si ese es el caso, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que no lo es?", preguntó Hermione razonablemente. O tan razonablemente como pueda uno sonar al defender la teoría de que Draco Malfoy es el Heredero de Slytherin. "Es posible que te esté tomando el pelo y solo te pida ayuda para acreditarse lo que se merece."

"¿Te refieres a algo aparte de que tiene doce años, no habla Parsel y que piensa que ser capaz de atacar a la gente con una serpiente gigante 'mola mazo'?", preguntó Harry. "En serio, ni siquiera Voldemort se puso a azuzar el basilisco contra nacidos de Muggles hasta los dieciséis."

Ron se estremeció. "¡Deja de decir eso!", dijo molesto.

"Deja de decirme que no lo diga", replicó Harry. "No te va a servir de nada y ponernos a discutir sobre ello lo único que va a lograr es que todo tarde el doble."

"El hecho de que estamos hablando contigo hace que automáticamente todo tarde el doble de lo que normalmente debería", señaló Neville.

"Pues entonces Ron no debería estar tan ansioso de hacer que todo tarde cuatro veces lo que normalmente debería durar", dijo Harry suavemente. "Pero eso me recuerda: tengo vuestra Poción Multijugos. Ahora marchaos y no me arrastréis en esto."

Hermione los despertó al amanecer la mañana de Navidad, probando que era lo suficientemente sádica como para ser la hija de una pareja de dentistas.

"Tienes cinco segundos para decirme lo que estás haciendo antes de que te eche un maleficio", gruó Harry adormecido. El y el resto del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor (más Lee) acababan de tener su torneo mensual (que abarcaba toda la noche). En esta ocasión se trataba de exploding snap y dado que a la mañana siguiente no tenían práctica de Quidditch, Wood se les había unido por una vez. Todo muy divertido, por supuesto, pero a menos que Hermione tuviera una buena razón para irrumpir en su habitación veinte minutos después de que se quedara dormido…

"¡La Poción Multijugos está preparada!", exclamó Hermione con mucha excitación, pegando saltitos.

"Por supuesto que está preparada", soltó Harry, una persona no muy mañanera incluso en las mejores circunstancias. "Te la di la semana pasada."

"Bueno, sí", admitió Hermione. "Pero he pensado que podíamos usarla hoy."

"¡El desayuno no es hasta dentro de tres horas! ¿Cómo es posible que esperemos usarla antes de eso?", exigió Harry. Entonces, dándose cuenta de su error, corrigió, "Y por 'esperemos' quiero decir 'esperéis'. Todavía pienso que es una estupidez."

"Yo pienso que la mitad de lo que haces es estúpido-" empezó a decir Hermione acaloradamente.

"¿Solo la mitad?", murmuró Ron, tapándose la cabeza con una almohada para tapar la luz del sol.

"Quizá es que no pone la suficiente atención", murmuró también Neville, copiando el método de Ron para negarse a admitir que ya era de día.

"¡Pero eso no significa que intente detenerte!", concluyó Hermione.

"¿Desde cuando he estado yo intentando detenerte?", preguntó Harry con incredulidad. "¡Os he comprado la maldita poción! Y déjame que te diga, no es precisamente barata."

"Estoy segura de que recuperaste tu dinero en veinticuatro horas", dijo Hermione sin darle importancia. "Además, solo has ayudado para evitar problemas en la clase de Pociones."

"Oh por favor", se rió Harry. "Como si no hubiera podido impedirlos. La única razón por la que hubiera funcionado es porque Snape no hubiera sabido lo que estabais planeando y sin duda hubiera estado ocupado con los otros alumnos intentando matarse unos a otros."

Justo entonces Hedwig entró volando y soltó un paquete de tamaño mediano en la cabeza de Harry. Ouch.

"Okay, ya está", dijo Harry con determinación. "No me importa qué día sea; es demasiado temprano. Fuera, todo el mundo."

"Pero Harry…", protestó Hermione. "La poción-"

"¡Fuera!", gritó Harry, agitando la varita y expulsando a Hermione bajo las escaleras.

"Gracias por eso, compañero", dijo Ron, abrazándose con más fuerza a la almohada.

"¿Qué parte de todo el mundo no habéis entendido?", preguntó Harry, levantando otra vez la varita.

"Pero-", protestó Neville, horrorizado.

"Lo siento", dijo Harry como excusándose. "Pero no va a parar hasta que vayáis a ayudarla con eso."

"Es bueno saber cuales son tus prioridades", murmuró Ron mientras se levantaba a regañadientes.

"Sí, bueno, necesito dormir", le dijo Harry. "Oh, pero coged esto." Harry agitó su varita hacia su baúl y un frasco con unos pocos pelos salió flotando hacia las manos de Ron.

"¿Qué es esto?", preguntó Ron, inspeccionándolo con cuidado.

"Unos pocos pelos de Pansy Parkinson", explicó Harry. "Dile a Hermione que la Poción Multijugos NO debería ser usada con pelo de gato."

"¿Cómo has-?", empezó a decir Neville. "Espera, no me contestes. Te lo ha dicho tu cicatriz", dijo sarcásticamente.

"Me conoces demasiado bien", dijo Harry mientras agitaba la varita una vez más para cerrar las cortinas y volver a dormirse.

* * *

Cuando finalmente Harry se decidió a levantarse y abrir sus regalos, descubrió que los Dursleys de hecho le habían enviado regalos individuales. Tío Vernon le había enviado una cruz y una nota que decía que iba a ir al infierno por adorar a Satanás, probando una vez más que no sabía nada de la magia. Tía Petunia le había enviado un libro sobre jardinería que dio de inmediato a Neville, y Dudley le había enviado un puñado de CDs que (debido a la falta de electricidad en Hogwarts y a su propia falta de un reproductor de CDs) Harry colgó a lo largo de la Sala Común, creando un interesante efecto de arco iris cuando les daba la luz. Harry le había enviado a Tía Petunia algunas semillas raras aunque Muggles, a Dudley algunos dulces mágicos que probablemente lo asustarían durante unos veinte minutos antes de comérselos todos el mismo día, y a Tío Vernon veinte galeones para torturarlo con el dilema de cambiar su dinero mágico por uno normal o no aceptar dinero gratis. Probablemente lo tendría agonizando durante días.

Hagrid le envió un tarro grande de jarabe de melaza y él a su vez le había enviado seis Abraxans. Harry había decidido bien temprano que iba a celebrar su éxito empresarial volviéndose loco con las compras navideñas. Ron le dio _Volando con los Cañones_, que era una lectura interesante incluso aunque aborreciera a ese equipo. A su vez, Harry le había enviado una nueva varita. Hermione le dio una pluma de lujo sacada de un águila y Harry (Dios le ayude) a ella un giratiempos. Por fortuna, también le dio una guía sobre como usarlo, sacada directamente del mismo Departamento de Misterios. De verdad que a veces resultaba agradable que el Ministerio fuera tan corrupto, dado que Harry estaba casi seguro de que lo que había hecho valía una condena de unos buenos diez años en Azkaban. Los Weasleys le habían enviado un nuevo jersey tejido a mano y un pastel de ciruelas y Harry les había respondido comprándoles un Elfo Doméstico – algo que NO estaba esperando a que descubriera Hermione. No es como si no estuviera a favor de los derechos de los Elfos Domésticos, es solo que Dobby es el único Elfo que había conocido de verdad que los quería y pensaba que probablemente debería esperar a instaurar nuevas leyes sobre criaturas mágicas al menos hasta que se hubiese graduado. Esas cosas ocupaban mucho tiempo, como sabía por experiencia. Y los Weasleys se habían ido a Egipto a visitar a Bill. Si podían permitírselo, ¿por qué era tan importante entonces que hubieran ganado la lotería de 1000 galeones durante el verano y usaran el dinero para volver? Tal vez fuera más barato si solo iban dos y no siete de ellos.

Ginny le había conseguido algunas delicias para lechuzas para Hedwig y él a ella un suministro para un año de chocolate de Honeydukes porque no la conocía tan bien como le hubiera gustado. Fred y George le habían enviado varios postres aparentemente inocuos que estaba demasiado asustado de probar sin un exhaustivo examen y posiblemente un conejillo de indias y él a ellos un libro sobre inventar pociones. Sabía que podían hacerlo por ellos mismos, pero esto haría que las cosas fueran un poco más suaves. Tonks le había enviado algunos de los libros viejos de la escuela de Sirius que él y el padre de Harry habían garabateado por completo cuando supuestamente estaban atendiendo en clase y Harry le había enviado a ella un anillo bastante caro con un encantamiento anti-torpeza para cuando necesitara ir encubierta una vez finalizara el entrenamiento de Auror. Técnicamente, suponía que podría llevarlo todo el rato, pero sabía que a Tonks le gustaba ser torpe, a saber por qué razón. ¿Quizá lo viera como una parte integral de su personalidad? Percy le había dado un libro sobre los TIMOs, lo cual eran típico de Percy que ni siquiera resultaba gracioso, Harry a su vez a él un completo juego nuevo de túnicas del colegio dado que Harry sabía una pompa así era importante para Percy. Neville le había dado un libro sobre Poltergeists dado que aparentemente Harry estaba empezando a parecerle uno (y Dios santo la de libros que estaba recogiendo. Ahora realmente podía entender el deseo del Director por un par de calcetines de lana, y decidió pillárselos para si mismo a la primera oportunidad) y Harry a él un par de plantas de branquialgas. No es que estuviera pensando con antelación en el cuarto curso ni nada parecido.

Cedric le había dado un libro de '1000 Cosas Que Nunca me Atreví a Hacer en Hogwarts' y una nota remarcándole que Harry ya había hecho tres docenas. No hace falta decirlo, ahora Harry tenia una nueva ambición en la vida. A Cedric le había enviado un libro sobre la historia del Torneo de los Tres Magos completo con análisis sobre las pruebas y una nota que decía 'Nunca se sabe. Pero mi cicatriz lo sabe'. Draco le había dado un kit de cuidado de escobas de primera clase y Harry a él la más extensiva genealogía mágica de Europa. Probablemente no fuese el mejor plan si quería que Draco superase toda esa mierda de los Sangrelimpia que seguía recitando, pero sabía que a Draco le iba a encantar y era Navidad…Luna le había conseguido un par de gafas de rayos-x que funcionaban de verdad y parecían como sus gafas normales así que sabía que se lo iba a pasar bien pareciendo mas omnisciente de lo usual. Estaba muy contento de haber contratado a un par de docenas de experimentados rastreadores para encontrarle un Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado, que resultó ser una criatura con forma parecida al cerdo. Sabía que le iba a alegrar el día. Al Profesor Dumbledore le regaló un par de manoplas a juego con sus calcetines de lana, al Profesor Lockhart un libro de caligrafía para que pudiera divertirse haciendo su firma incluso mas elaborada, al Profesor Snape una subvención anónima para que continuara investigando y a la Profesora McGonagall un juego de ajedrez completamente nuevo, también anónimamente. Y por supuesto, un bastón de caramelo a todos los habitantes de Hogwarts y a todo el que hubiera expresado fe en él, una caja llena de chocolate.

Para cuando Harry terminó de admirar sus regalos y se dignó a dejar la Sala Común, ya era la hora de comer y Harry llegaba justo a tiempo para picar algo con rapidez antes de unirse a la tradicional batalla de bolas de nieve que duraba toda la tarde. Al terminar ya era hora de cenar, y Ron , Neville y Hermione ya iban a mitad de la cena para ir a perseguir a Crabbe y a Goyle.

"¡Sois libres de abandonarme; no pasa nada, no me importa!"

"Si no te importa, ¿por qué te molestas en gritarles?", pregunto Luna sentándose enfrente suyo y poniendo su regalo a su lado.

"¿Me gusta gritar?"

"Estoy segura de que sí; haces anuncios para toda la escuela en el Gran Salón a menudo. Gracias por Norbert", dijo Luna despreocupadamente.

"¿N-Norbert?", repitió Harry. ¿Cómo el dragón? Bueno, ese era en realidad una Norberta, pero no se suponía que lo supiese todavía. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Luna eligiese el mismo nombre que Hagrid? Aunque de algún modo no le sorprendía.

"Oh sí", dijo Luna serenamente. "Le pregunté a Hagrid por sugerencias de nombres y se puso un poco sentimental y lloroso cuando salió a relucir el nombre de Norbert, así que me he imaginado que es una buena elección."

"Eso es…si…", dijo Harry, no muy elocuente precisamente.

"¿Extraño?"

"Sí."

"Me lo dicen mucho. Por cierto, a ti también ¿no?"

"Cierto", asintió Harry. "¿Que piensas de la teoría de que Draco Malfoy es el Heredero de Slytherin?"

"Que es ridícula", dijo Luna instantáneamente. "El nunca escribiría en un diario."

"¿Diario? ¿Significa eso que me crees acerca del animago ilegal con forma de rata supuestamente muerto y traidor de padres usando el viejo diario de Voldemort para abrir la Cámara de los Secretos?", preguntó Harry, interesado.

"Por supuesto", Luna asintió con sabiduría. "Tiene todo el sentido del mundo."

"No para todos", señaló Harry.

"La mayoría de la gente tampoco cree en Norbert", contestó Luna. "Aunque lo harán después de que salga en la portada del próximo número del Quisquilloso."

"¿No te sientes frustrada a veces en tus intentos de educar a las ove,ejem, al mundo mágico?", preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Luna se rió ante su casi desliz. "A veces. Pero si no lo hacemos nosotros, ¿entonces quien? El resto del mundo está contento de quedarse estancado por el resto de sus vidas viviendo vidas casi idénticas a las de sus ancestros y las de sus descendientes."

"¿Sabes cual es cual?", le preguntó Harry, dándose cuenta de que la pregunta no estaba muy clara y que probablemente debería elaborar. Aunque Luna le contestó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

"Es realmente triste el estado del mundo cuando hay tanta gente que no sabe que los ancestros son aquellos que vinieron antes y los descendientes son los que vinieron después", dijo Luna, meneando la cabeza con lástima. "¿A dónde han ido tus amigos?"

Era extraño, pero Harry y Luna nunca se sentían en la necesidad de usar frases de transición, simplemente cambiaban abruptamente de tema y se suponía que el otro tenía que seguir el ritmo. Otra vez, muy extraño, pero a ellos les funcionaba.

"Se han ido por ahí a drogar a Crabbe y a Goyle para poder hacerse pasar por ellos y por Pansy Parkinson para poder colarse en la Sala Común de Slytherin e intentar sacarle una confesión a Draco", explicó Harry.

"¿Drogar a estudiantes? ¿No pueden expulsarlos por eso?", preguntó Luna, interesada.

"Probablemente", reconoció Harry. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué no habían ido Crabbe y Goyle a Dumbledore en primer lugar? ¿Era porque estaban avergonzados o porque no sabían quien los había drogado? ¿Era porque no les gustaba el principal campeón de los derechos para los Muggles o porque simplemente no se habían dado cuenta de que los habían drogado? Seguramente podían haber pensado que se habían quedado dormidos, pero él y Ron les habían quitado la ropa y encerrado en un armario. "Aunque seguramente también podían haberles expulsado por causar deliberadamente una explosión en la clase de Pociones, que es lo que estaban planeando para poder robarle materiales a Snape –otra ofensa – hasta que intervine y simplemente les compré la maldita poción."

"Multijugos, ¿verdad?", preguntó Luna. Ante el asentimiento de Harry, continuó. "¿No lo admitiría Draco Malfoy porque quiere que la gente piense él es el Heredero?"

A Harry se le congeló la sangre. "La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido."

"Así que me imagino que vas a tener una interesante conversación cuando vuelvan", sonrió Luna.

"Lo que de verdad no entiendo es esto: incluso si el Heredero fuera un estudiante y un Slytherin – lo cual es una suposición razonable teniendo en cuenta el nombre, a menos que estuviesen planeando hacer esto desde el principio y quisieran alejar las sospechas -¿Por qué sospechan de uno de segundo curso? Deberían estar buscando un culpable entre los estudiantes mayores", dijo Luna razonablemente. También lo sorprendía lo sensata que podía ser Luna a veces. La había recordado como la persona más bizarra que conocía (lo cual todavía era cierto) pero suponía que dado que el mundo mágico tenia una especie de fobia a la lógica y Luna era tan diferente del mago corriente, era casi inevitable que tendría que serlo.

"Simple", se rió Harry. "Es el único Slytherin con el que interactúan de manera regular y a él ellos no les gusta. Bueno, Neville más o menos, pero claro, Neville es un Sangrelimpia que no se traga la teoría de Ron y Hermione de que él es el Heredero y solo va con ellos para alejarlos del peligro. Ron piensa que todos los Slytherins son malvados y los Weasleys y los Malfoys parecen tener una especie de enemistad mortal. Hermione es nacida de Muggles y Draco realmente no tiene mucha experiencia con ellos, así que ahí hay definitivamente problemas. Aparte de que no puede soportar a alguien que es obviamente más inteligente que él."

"Ya veo", dijo Luna. "Aunque eso no tiene ningún sentido."

Harry suspiró. "Estas predicando al coro, Luna, predicando al coro…"


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21.

Esa noche Ron y Hermione entraron rápidamente en la Sala Común media hora después del toque de queda, con los ojos chispeantes y con Neville detrás de ellos con pinta de estar bastante desconcertado.

"O sea", empezó Harry, genuinamente curioso. "¿Cómo ha ido?"

"¡Ha ido genial!", se entusiasmó Ron. "¡Ese pequeño cabrón lo ha confesado todo!"

"Todavía no estoy seguro de que-" empezó a decir Neville, solo para ser interrumpido por Hermione.

"Oh vamos Neville; tú estabas allí. Tú le has oído. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?", le preguntó Hermione, exasperada. Estaba claro que esta era una discusión que llevaba en marcha todo el camino de vuelta.

"Oh, no se…¿alguna prueba real?", sugirió Neville sarcásticamente. "Admito que lo que hemos escuchado es condenatorio, y no diría que Malfoy no intentaría algo así, pero…Tiene _doce_ años. Y no es que tampoco sea una mente maestra criminal."

"Tal vez deberíais empezar por el principio", propuso Harry. "Y yo puedo ser el juez justo e imparcial."

"¿Justo e imparcial?", bufó Ron. "A ti te cae bien Malfoy, ¿recuerdas?"

"Vosotros me caéis mejor", replicó Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Aunque Draco es menos propenso a saltar a conclusiones."

"Nadie dice ya 'saltar a conclusiones'", dijo Parvati al pasar a su lado de camino al dormitorio de las chicas.

"Sí, todo el mundo sabe que es 'hacer paracaidismo'a las conclusiones", añadió Lavender, corriendo detrás de su amiga.

Una vez que se fueron, Harry y sus amigos eran los únicos que quedaban en la Sala Común y pudieron comenzar su relato.

"Empezamos un poco tarde porque Ron insistió en que usara un poco del pelo de Pansy que aparentemente tú simplemente tenías encima en lugar del de Millicent, a pesar del hecho de que Millicent se ha quedado durante las vacaciones y Pansy no", empezó Hermione, echándole una mirada a Ron por la incomodidad.

"Hey, a mí no me mires", dijo Ron con las manos en alto en señal de paz. "Fue idea de Harry y si Harry dijo que los pelos que tenías eran del gato de Millicent, entonces es mejor no correr riesgos. Además, no es como si Malfoy se haya dado cuenta de que no se suponía que ibas a estar aquí."

"Eso es cierto…" reflexionó Hermione. "No creo que ella le guste mucho."

"¿Y quien puede culparla?", se rió Ron. "Malfoy es un idiota."

"Um, ha dicho que a Draco no le gusta Pansy, no al revés", corrigió Harry, un poco reacio a romper el flujo de su narrativa no sea que se desviaran del tema y esto acabara tomando toda la noche.

"Oh. Bueno, es un idota de todos modos", dijo Ron. "El-"

"Independientemente de si Hermione necesitaba o no usar el pelo de Pansy o de lo que Malfoy y Pansy sientan uno por el otro", intervino Neville yendo al grano. "Enseguida nos dimos cuenta de que no sabíamos donde está la Sala Común de Slytherin."

"¿Y por qué no me preguntasteis a mi?", preguntó Harry.

"¿Por qué ibas a tú a saber donde está la Sala Común de Slytherin?", preguntó Hermione.

"¿Porque Draco es amigo mío?", sugirió Harry.

"Harry, ¿recuerdas esa pequeña conversación que tuviste con Malfoy al final del año pasado acerca de acechar a la gente?", preguntó ella dulcemente.

"No, para nada", mintió Harry. "¿Qué ibas diciendo, Neville?"

"Vale. No habíamos pensado en preguntarte, aunque me di cuenta de que probablemente lo supieras porque eres tirando a obsesivo, y realmente no teníamos tiempo de volver, buscarte, y luego interrogar a Malfoy."

"Teniendo en cuenta que no me he movido y que teníais un castillo entero para buscar no estoy tan seguro de eso", estuvo en desacuerdo Harry.

"¿Cómo íbamos a saber que tenías planeado quedarte en el Gran Salón?", preguntó retóricamente. "Vimos que Luna se dirigía a hablar contigo y muy bien podía haberte convencido de ir a visitar esos caballos zombis de los que no para de hablar."

"Se llaman Thestrals, Ron", dijo Harry rígidamente. "Y todo el mundo sabe que la mejor hora para visitarlos es al alba."

"De hecho quería preguntarte sobre eso, amigo", continuó Ron. "Es decir, se que los dos decís que podeis verlos, pero ninguno de vosotros está bien del todo de la cabeza y nadie más parece que pueda verlos, ¿Cómo sabemos que no estás simplemente viendo cosas? ¿O inventándotelas?"

Harry gimió. "Genial. Solo dos años y ya me están acusando de ser un mentiroso esquizofrénico. Es bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambian…"

"¿Qué?", preguntó Hermione, vagamente perturbada por la implicación de Harry de haber sido acusado de tener problemas mentales con anterioridad.

"Oh, nada", dijo Harry quitándole importancia, decidiendo no mencionar su cicatriz psíquica por una vez. "Y por supuesto que Luna y yo no somos los únicos que pueden ver los Thestrals. Se con seguridad que Theodore Nott puede verlos, igual que la mayoría de los adultos."

"Bueno, Nott es un Slytherin, ¿no?", Ron se encogió de hombros. "Ninguno de ellos está bien de la cabeza. ¿Y no crees que los adultos habrían mencionado que hay caballos zombis invisibles tirando de los carruajes?"

"Por no mencionar por qué tendrían algo con tan malos presagios trabajando aquí cuando simplemente podrían encantar los carruajes para que tiraran de ellos mismos"

"Eso sería lo más sensato, ¿no?", estuvo de acuerdo Harry con alegría. "Que es por que lo que nunca se les ha ocurrido a ninguno de ellos. Jamás."

"Luna y Harry no son los únicos que pueden ver a los Thestrals", dijo Neville con calma.

"¿Quieres decir que _tú_ puedes?", preguntó Ron, pareciendo preocupado. Ante el reacio asentimiento de Neville, empezó a tirar de él hacia la puerta. "Es mejor que te llevemos con Madame Pomfrey. ¡No me puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de que te pasaba algo! Debes pensar que soy el peor amigo del mundo. Oh bueno, con un poco de suerte solo será algo de estrés-"

"No estoy teniendo alucinaciones, Ron", le dijo Neville, sonando ligeramente divertido.

"No, es solo que ves caballos zombis invisibles", contrarrestó Ron.

"¿No crees en Thestrals, Ron? Es curioso; podría jurar haber oído a Harry decir algo acerca de ellos saliendo en el Quisquilloso", soltó Hermione.

Harry, que se estaba sintiendo ignorado, abrió la boca para decir que él no había mencionado nada parecido porque, a pesar lo invisibles, zombificados y con forma de caballo que eran, no daban para noticias muy interesantes. Particularmente dado que cualquiera que hubiera cursado hasta los TIMOs en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas podía decirte que eran muy reales.

Sin embargo, Ron continuó antes de que pudiera poner su puntilla sobre el tema. "No creo en todo lo que sale en el Quisquilloso, Hermione."

"Podrías haberme engañado. Es solo que no veo como caballos zombis e invisibles son más difíciles de creer que la Conspiración Rotfang", contestó Hermione.

"¡Lo sabía!", explotó Harry. "¡Todo este tiempo has estado mirándonos por encima del hombro por leer el Quisquilloso, pero tú también lo lees! ¡Tengo pruebas!"

Ron, Hermione y Neville le clavaron la mirada.

"Callándome ahora."

"Los Thestrals son reales", Neville se aprovechó del silencio provocado por el abrupto estallido de Harry. "Sin embargo solo puedes verlos si has visto morir a alguien, así que no hay mucha gente de nuestra edad que sepa de ellos. Me aventuraría a suponer que la mayoría de los profesores pueden verlos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la guerra…"

"¿Como es que Harry puede verlos?, preguntó Hermione. "¿No habría mencionado si hubiera visto morir a alguien?"

Harry se preguntó vagamente por qué era más sorprendente que él hubiera visto morir a alguien que Neville. Considerándolo todo, debería pensar lo opuesto. "Uh, ¿Hermione? SI os lo dije. Quirrell, ¿recuerdas? Neville y yo lo vimos, Pero podía verlos antes de eso. Vi como morían mis padres."

Eso produjo silencio. Entonces, "Cuando tenías un año", señaló Ron, con todo el tacto de un troll ciego.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Y? Aun así lo vi."

"Pero no es posible que a esa edad sus muertes y las implicaciones se te grabaran y por tanto no hay manera de que eso te hubiera permitido ver a los Thestrals", replicó Ron.

"Pensaba que no creías en los Thestrals", dijo Hermione, un poco satisfecha de sí misma.

"Y no lo hago. Aunque al crecer en un hogar mágico he oído hablar de ellos. A Charlie le encantan las criaturas exóticas como esa", explicó Ron.

"Si los conoces por tu hermano, ¿por qué no crees en ellos?", quiso saber Neville.

"Porque parecen como algo salido de una de esas malas películas Muggle de terror que mi padre ve a veces", admitió Ron. "Le encanta la TB."

"TV, Ron", lo corrigió Harry automáticamente. Hm, eso era interesante. Si la principal fuente de conocimiento Muggle del padre de Ron venía de la televisión por cable, eso explicaba _mucho_.

"En cualquier caso, nos hemos salido del tema por completo, o sea que, otra vez acerca de encontrar la Sala Común Slytherin", dijo Neville con intención. "Nos encontramos con esta chica e intentamos preguntarle donde estaba la Sala Común Slytherin-"

"Pero yo se lo impedí", continuó Hermione. "Porque me di cuenta de que era la Prefecta de Ravenclaw Penélope Clearwater, y aunque haya gente que crea que Crabbe y Goyle son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para olvidar donde está su sala común, Penélope no podría ayudarnos."

"Sabes, uno pensaría que los Prefectos sabrían donde están las otras salas comunes, aunque solo fuera para emergencias", reflexionó Harry. "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué demonios están escondidas las salas comunes y con contraseñas a la entrada? A menos que piensen que la Poción Multijugos o los Metamorfomagos son suficientes para justificar la seguridad extra, ¿no podrían simplemente identificar visualmente a todo el que entre por medio de los retratos y quizá poner contraseñas en los dormitorios? Y ya que estamos, no es que sea muy justo que los Ravenclaws, solo porque sean los más estudiosos, tengan que acertar algún extraño y bizarro acertijo cada vez que quieran entrar en su sala común. Es decir, vamos, ¿una sola respuesta equivocada y te quedas atascado fuera? Es un milagro que alguien quiera ser un Ravenclaw…"

"Sí, eso es genial Harry", le dijo Neville. "No estoy completamente seguro de donde sacas la información, pero intenta centrarte."

"Oh, esa es buena viniendo de ti; ni siquiera has llegado hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin y llevamos hablando más de diez minutos", replicó Harry.

"Yo no me salgo del tema", dijo Neville a la defensiva. "Son Ron y Hermione los que no paran de pelear." Echándole una rápida mirada a la pareja en cuestión, se apresuró a continuar. "Después de que se fuera Penélope, nos encontramos con Percy ,y Ron puede que sí puede que no haya empezado una enemistad mortal entre la Casa Weasley y la Casa Crabbe."

"¡Eso no ha sido culpa mía para nada!"

Harry le echó una Mirada. No sabía lo que había pasado pero estaba bastante seguro de que sea lo que haya dicho Ron había sido culpa suya por completo, dado que así es como eran normalmente las cosas. Y también estaba casi empezando a desear haber ido con ellos, aunque solo fuera para poder saber ya lo que había pasado en lugar de tener que soportar este lento goteo de información. Casi, pero no completamente. Después de todo, Luna y él se lo habían pasado bien. Aunque esto ya estaba llevando demasiado tiempo. ¿Debería pensar en conseguir un Pensadero?

"Okay, podría haber sido _ligeramente_ culpa mía", cedió Ron, enrojeciendo un poco. "¿Pero como iba yo a saber que se iba a tomar tan mal que le tomara un poco el pelo acerca de Penélope?"

"Oh, no se", dijo Hermione sarcásticamente. "¿Porque tú no eras su hermano sino uno de segundo cualquiera con pinta de troll y no parecía que respetabas su autoridad?"

"Pero es que **no**-", empezó Ron.

"Y tú eres su hermano, o sea que está bien", le dijo Neville. "Pero viniendo de Crabbe…sabes lo serio que se toma Percy su estatus como Prefecto."

"Si, si…", se quejó Ron.

"Al menos parece que te gustan las enemistades mortales", intentó consolarlo Harry.

Ron lo miró perplejo.

"Oh venga ya; he visto lo mucho que te gusta ponerte burlón con Draco. De hecho, creo que voy a vigilaros de cerca cuando lleguéis a la pubertad, solo para asegurarme de que no es un caso de TSNR."

Hermione, claramente la única que entendía el acrónimo, se rió. Ron abrió la boca con enfado para exigir una explicación pero Neville se limitó a menear la cabeza y ponerle la mano en la boca a Ron.

"Probablemente es mejor que no lo sepamos", dijo con seriedad.

Ron parecía estar de acuerdo. "Justo después de Percy se marchara, apareció Malfoy. Nos llevó a las Mazamorras, que es aparentemente donde está la sala Común Slytherin, y tengo que decirlo, es una mierda para ellos, especialmente en esta época del año. Malfoy se burló de nosotros por olvidar donde estaba la Sala Común para, inmediatamente, no recordar la contraseña. Hermione le dijo cual era y-"

"Un momento, un momento, un momento", lo interrumpió Harry, sonriendo. "¿Hermione Granger, Chica Dorada de Gryffindor, le dijo a Draco malfoy, Chico Malo de Slytherin la contraseña para su propia Sala Común? ¿Qué estábamos comentando antes acerca de acechar a la gente?"

"Oh, así que AHORA te acuerdas", Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "Típico. Y solo sugerí 'Sangrelimpia' porque se trata de Slytherin y eso es lo primero que me vino a la mente." Hizo una pausa. "Bueno, después de 'basilisco', pero debido a las circunstancias no creo que el Profesor Dumbledore les dejara poner algo tan mezquino"

"En cuento llegamos a la Sala Común, Malfoy –que parece disfrutar de esa enemistad mortal con los Weasleys tanto como Ron – empezó a hablar de la desgracia que pensaba que eran y de cómo el Señor Weasley debería ir y convertirse en un Muggle. Entonces mencionó que la razón por la que estaba tan enfadado era porque el Señor Weasley había dirigido una redada en su casa hacia poco y aunque no habían encontrado nada, aparentemente había varios objetos oscuros escondidos en el salón de los Malfoys."

"No por mucho tiempo; le he enviado una carta a papá", dijo Ron, sonando extremadamente encantado consigo mismo.

"¿Y?", preguntó Harry. "¡Incluso si sabe que los Malfoys están escondiendo algo, no puede hacer nada!"

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó Ron. "Simplemente puede volver a hacer una redada en la casa de los Malfoy."

"No, no puede, Ron", dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza. "Una redada una vez cuando otras casas han pasado por eso puede estar bien. Pero para volver necesitas evidencia."

"Pero yo tengo evidencia. Le escuché-"

"Todo eso está muy bien Ron", dijo Harry con paciencia. "Incluso si ignoras por completo el hecho de que se trata de rumores, ¿cómo vas a explicar como conseguiste la información? ¿Vas a mencionar que tú, Neville y Hermione drogasteis a dos de vuestros compañeros y os hicisteis pasar por ellos? ¿O tal vez le administraste Veritaserum a Draco? Dios sabe que nadie creería que Draco os lo dijo por voluntad propia ni que fuera tan descuidado como para hablar de ello fuera de los confines de su Sala Común. Al Señor Malfoy podría caerle una multa, perder unas pocas posesiones, pero a vosotros tres os podrían suspender si es que no expulsar por completo."

A Ron se le puso la cara pálida. "N-No lo había pensado."

Hermione estaba tan enfurecida con esta eventualidad que lo único que podía hacer era mirar asesinamente a Ron.

"Además es altamente improbable que al Señor Malfoy le multen", dijo finalmente Neville. "Es decir, los Sangrelimpias como él están más acostumbrados a sobornar para salir de los aprietos que hacerlo mediante la ley."

"Aunque", dijo Harry pensativamente. "Estaría bien saber si tenías razón por una vez. Se lo mencionaré a Draco por la mañana."

"¡Pero HARRY!", se enfurruñó Ron.

"¿Para ti significan algo las palabras 'drogados y suplantados'?", Harry movió la cabeza. "Técnicamente, supongo que soy un cómplice, pero podría quitarme los problemas a base de sobornos."

"Tú no lo harías" le dijo Hermione severamente.

"Lo se", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "Pero _podría_ hacerlo."

"De todos modos eso no importa", habló Neville. "Porque antes de marcharnos, Draco confesó que era el Heredero de Slytherin."

"…Pero **no** lo es", protestó Harry.

Hermione suspiró con indulgencia. "Mira Harry, se que es tu amigo, pero también es-"

"¿Un sociopata de sangra fría?", sugirió Ron.

"¿Intentando overcompensar algo?", intentó Neville.

"¿La víctima de un severo complejo parental agitado por los rumores acerca de su parentela que han estado circulando este último año y medio?", ofreció Harry.

"¡NO!", Hermione echaba fuego por los ojos. "Iba a decir-"

"Realmente no importa lo que ibas a decir", le dijo Harry, decidiendo no molestarse siquiera. "Ya hemos tenido esta conversación. Draco ni siquiera habla Parsel; no puede ser el Heredero de Slytherin."

"¡Pero ha confesado!", se quejó Ron, como si alguien le hubiera dicho que se habían cancelado las Navidades. Y el desayuno.

"También tiene doce años y es un idota, Ron", le dijo Harry, molesto.

"Bueno, eso no te lo puedo discutir…", reflexionó Ron. "¿Puede ser que ser un idota sea su motivación para abrir la Cámara?"

"No, no puede. Ya te he dicho que es Voldemort el que está abriendo la Cámara y que está usando a un supuestamente muerto-"

"Y esta conversación, TAMBIEN la hemos tenido", le cortó Hermione. "Nadie se lo cree, por cierto."

"Luna sí", dijo Harry defensivamente, un poco irritado por haber sido interrumpido.

"Bueno, Luna es…", Hermione hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra correcta. "Luna."

"No, ¿En serio, Hermione?", Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Y no tiene sentido seguir discutiendo esto. Draco es demasiado infantil para darse cuenta de que no debería ir por ahí acreditándose algo como esto, incluso si fuera el responsable, que no lo es, por cierto. Vosotros sois demasiado infantiles para daros cuenta de lo que está haciendo y por qué, y no puedo hacer que lo entendáis."

Hermione se erizó al ser llamada infantil y abrió la boca para soltar una respuesta enfadada.

Harry no la dejó. "Como ya he mencionado antes, la confesión de Draco cae en la categoría de 'rumores' y es seguro que lo negará si Dumbledore le pregunta por ello, lo único que podéis hacer es acecharlo hasta que estéis satisfechos de que es inocente. Y como ya nos hemos dado cuenta todos de que alguien podría ordenar de antemano un ataque, tener coartada no significa nada, así que no vais a aflojar hasta que yo pille al culpable."

"Espera…¿tú?", preguntó Neville.

"Por supuesto", Harry sonrió de buen humor. "Me han dicho que tengo una 'cosa por salvar a gente'. Y el Profesor Lockhart me ha asegurado que la dramática muerte de un basilisco daría para un excelente best-seller."


	22. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22.

Después de que Ron, Hermione y Neville se fueran a la cama, Harry se quedó en la Sala Común, esperando la llamada de Sirius. A los veinte minutos su espejo se iluminó para indicar que Sirius estaba intentando contactar con él. Le quitó el hechizo silenciador al espejo y esperó a ver lo que tenía que decir su Padrino.

"¿Me has enviado un maldito espejo?", fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Sirius.

"Bueno, hola a ti también, Sirius. No te he visto desde Halloween. Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo te va a ti?", preguntó Harry educadamente.

"No te hagas el listo conmigo, Harry", gruñó Sirius. "¡Me has enviado un espejo por Navidades!"

"No te hagas el cabreado conmigo, Sirius", dijo Harry, imitando el tono indignado de Sirius. "De verdad que te hace falta. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te afeitaste?"

"¡He estado evitando que me capturaran!"

"Tienes una varita", señaló Harry.

"¡Me hiciste parecerme a una chica de diez años!", replicó enfadado Sirius.

Harry se encogió de hombros, intentando reprimir la sonrisa ante esa muy interesante imagen mental. "¿Qué quieres que te diga, Sirius? Hay que sacrificarse."

"No te he visto a _ti_ haciendo ningún sacrificio…", dijo Sirius de mal humor.

"Au contraire, ahora estoy marcado para toda la vida", insistió Harry.

"No pareces tener ninguna marca o cicatriz", contrarrestó Sirius mientras Harry perdía la batalla por mantener el rostro impasible.

"Sí, bueno…", Harry se apagó. "He pensado que probablemente debería avisarte antes de hacerlo, pero la Señora Fig. me ha enviado uno de sus gatitos kneazle y mañana a la hora del desayuno voy a hacer que una de las lechuzas de la escuela se lo de a Filch."

Sirius se quedó congelado, boquiabierto del horror. "Harry…tú…", meneó la cabeza, incapaz de continuar.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Por favor, ahórrame el histrionismo."

"¿Qué histrionismo? Estoy genuinamente horrorizado", resopló indignado Sirius. "¿En qué estaban pensando esos Muggles cuando te criaron?"

"¿De verdad que nos gustaría que tuviéramos un Servicio de Protección Infantil menos activo para que pudiéramos sacarle la magia a golpes a nuestro sobrino freak?", sugirió Harry con picardía.

"Tú sabes lo que quiero decir", dijo Sirius con impaciencia.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. "Ciertamente lo sé. Que es por lo que he contestado tu pregunta lo mejor que puedo."

"No te hagas el tonto, Harry; no te pega", soltó Sirius.

"Hey, si te vas a poner así, entonces vale. ¿Dónde está **mi** regalo de Navidad?", exigió Harry, con los brazos cruzados. "No puedes quejarte de lo que te regalo y en cambio no conseguirme nada para mi."

"¡Soy un fugitivo de la ley! No es que tenga exactamente los recursos para comprarte nada", dijo Sirius a la defensiva.

"Chorradas", dijo Harry con desdén. "Tienes una varita, ¿no?"

"Cualquier cosa que yo pueda hacer con una varita, tú puedes hacerla", señaló Sirius. "Teniendo en cuenta mi pequeña temporada en prisión, técnicamente tú llevas más años usando magia que yo."

"Detalles, detalles", Harry agitó su mano con impaciencia. "Y a lo que me refiero es a que puedes usar un glamour, y ni siquiera pretendas que a los duendes les importa que eres un fugitivo. Podrías haberme comprado algo fácilmente."

"Bueno, quizá hubiese sido más receptivo si hubieras estado de cuerdo en que nos encontrásemos cara a cara. Después de todo, no te he visto en meses", Sirius hizo pucheros.

"Eso es debido, aparte de tu estatus como fugitivo, a que estoy en un internado. Así es más o menos como funcionan las cosas. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a eso."

"Estoy acostumbrado", murmuró Sirius. "Pero eres la única otra persona que sabe lo que pasa en el futuro y acerca de los Horcruxes y que soy inocente. Tengo que usar un maldito glamour para ir a cualquier parte."

"Oh, ¿así que puedes usar un glamour para ir a sitios pero no para comprarme cosas? Típico. Eres, sin duda, el peor Padrino de la historia", declaró Harry dramáticamente.

"Hey, he comido ratas por ti", replicó Sirius.

Harry hizo una mueca. "Maldición, ahí me has pillado. Pero en serio, Sirius –y que Dios te ayude si te atreves a hacer otra broma estúpida sobre eso, ha sido completamente involuntario –quería verte cara a cara pero no resultaba muy factible. No queremos que haya ninguna oportunidad de que te vea alguien. Ni siquiera podíamos encontrarnos en la Casa de los Gritos dado que tú la destruiste", le dijo Harry.

"¡Eso fue un accidente!", protestó Sirius.

"Pero está destruida de todos modos. Y de forma muy simbólica, si lo piensas. Pero de todos modos, ni siquiera tendrías que estar huyendo si accedieras a-"

"Ya lo hemos discutido, Harry", lo interrumpió Sirius. "No va a suceder. La única manera en que vaya a poner el pie en esa casa dejada de la mano de Dios es si arrastras mi frío y muerto cadáver a través de la entrada."

"¿No es un poco redundante decir 'muerto' y 'cadáver'?", preguntó Harry. "Teniendo en cuenta que significan lo mismo."

"Ya lo sé; solo estoy siendo minucioso", le aseguró Sirius. "Y además, cualquier cosa que pueda comprarte-"

"Lo sé, lo sé", dijo Harry con cansancio. "Me la puedo comprar yo mismo. Me parece que no pillas por completo todo esto del 'Espíritu Navideño', ¿verdad?"

"Pásate doce años en el jodido Azkaban y ya veremos cuanto Espíritu Navideño tienes", contrarrestó Sirius.

"Tenías mucho Espíritu Navideño antes de caer por el Velo", señaló Harry.

"Cáete tú por el Velo y-", Sirius hizo una pausa. "Oh. Bueno, tal vez estoy deprimido porque Remus aun piensa que soy malvado."

"Ahí me tienes", le dijo Harry.

Del lado de Sirius solo había silencio.

"¡Sirius!"

"¿Qué?", preguntó Sirius inocentemente. "Por supuesto que te tengo a ti. Hm…¿que tal, para resarcirte, si te enseño a ser un animago? Como el único hijo de los Merodeadores-"

"De hecho, Remus también tenían un hijo", intercedió Harry. "Su nombre es Teddy."

Sirius parecía un poco desconcertado. "Vale", se recompuso. "Entonces como el primer hijo de los Merodeadores, es realmente patético que te las apañaras para llegar tan lejos sin convertirte en uno."

"Muy bien pensado", dijo Harry con placer. "Pero ya lo tenía perfeccionado al llegar a los veintiuno."

"¿De verdad?", preguntó Sirius, extremadamente excitado. "¿Qué eres?"

Harry sonrió satisfecho de si mismo. "No, no, Sirius. Estropearía la sorpresa."

* * *

"Hey, Draco, me alegro de encontrarte", dijo Harry, dándole una palmada en la espalda al Slytherin.

Draco lo miró con cautela. "¿Significa esto que vuelves a dirigirme la palabra?"

"¿Volver? Nunca he dejado de dirigirte la palabra", le aseguró Harry.

"¿Estás seguro? Porque me parece recordarte a ti admitiendo que me estabas evitando en algún momento de Noviembre", dijo Draco como quien no quiere la cosa.

"En serio, Draco, dices las cosas más extrañas", dijo Harry, meneando la cabeza. "¿Por qué iría yo a hacer algo tan absurdo como eso?"

"¿Evitarme?"

"Bueno, de hecho me refería a 'admitir que te estaba evitando', pero vayamos con eso. ¿Por qué iba yo evitarte, Draco?", preguntó Harry, el epítome de la inocencia.

"¿Porque estabas difundiendo rumores sobre mi parentela?", sugirió Draco.

"¿Hay rumores sobre tu parentela?", preguntó Harry, pareciendo conmocionado.

"Oh, venga ya", dijo Draco, irritado. "Sé que lo sabes. Sé que los empezaste tú."

"Si tú lo dices", dijo Harry, sonando dudoso.

"¿Qué es lo querías?", preguntó Draco, enfadado.

"Quería recordarte que le recordaras a tu padre que después de que alguien busca en tu propiedad no pueden volver a buscar en ella sin una orden y que no pueden conseguir una sin lo que a mi me gusta llamar 'causa justa'. Además me gustaría recordarte que los rumores no constituyen esa causa justa, ni lo son el drogar a varios estudiantes, suplantarlos y oír por casualidad cualquier declaración que puedas haber hecho sobre el salón de tu casa."

Draco simplemente se le quedó mirando. "¿Qué?"

"Que tengas un buen día", dijo Harry con alegría mientras se marchaba, dejando a Draco meneando su cabeza con confusión y con una paranoia creciente tras él.

* * *

El siguiente mes y medio pasó casi sin incidentes. Solo tres personas habían sido petrificadas (Zacharias Smith otra vez, Randolph Burrow de Ravenclaw y Cormac McLaggen, al que Harry estaba incluso más tentado de dejar petrificado que con Zacharias) y todos fueron rápidamente revividos.

A pesar del hecho de que Sirius le llamaba con el espejo al menos dos veces por semana, Harry aun se negaba a decirle cual era su forma de animago. Realmente no tenía ninguna razón para ello, aunque era divertido ver a Sirius hacer malabarismos intentando analizarlo y descubrir qué animal era, incluso aunque él pensaba que resultaba dolorosamente obvio. Pero claro, él había tenido a Hermione analizándolo durante días después de que completase su transformación, así que quizás esa fuese la razón.

San Valentín iba a ser, sin ninguna duda, uno de los peores días de su vida con Lockhart dirigiendo el show y con las miradas que algunas de las chicas apenas pubescentes le estaban echando. También le hacía sentirse un poco como un pervertido porque era mucho más viejo que ellas, incluso aunque no lo pareciera y no estuviera haciendo nada para estimular sus afectos. Todo lo contrario, seguía intentando rechazarlas, pero ellas seguían malinterpretándolo como que 'se estaba haciendo el duro'. No hace falta decirlo, Luna y Hermione eran las únicas chicas con las que se sentía completamente cómodo durante los días previos al catorce.

En el mismo Día de San Valentín, Harry se dio cuenta de que se había puesto a sí mismo en tal pánico que probablemente iba a estallar y empezar maldiciendo a cualquiera que se le acercara en radio de cinco pies y decidió, por el bien de todos, quedarse en la cama. No es como si se fuese a perder algo con todos esos enanos y esas hormonas flotando en el aire.

Harry agradeció especialmente esta decisión cuando los enanos empezaron un asedio de quince horas en la afortunadamente fortificada puerta de su dormitorio a las nueve de esa mañana. Después de reforzar las protecciones que había puesto y de añadir un par de hechizos silenciadores, no le molestaron más en todo el día, aunque sus compañeros de habitación se encontraron un poco perturbados al volver esa noche. Aparentemente era un poco raro que tuviera un ejército completo de determinados repartemensajes. Determinados, pero claramente razonables dado que pararon en cuanto llegó la medianoche. Aparentemente los enanos no hacen horas extras.

En Marzo, Harry y Luna atendieron a la ruidosa y estridente fiesta que estaban echando las Mandrágoras en le Invernadero Tres, y de verdad que tenía que ser una de las experiencias más bizarras que había tenido Harry. Particularmente dado que casi no podía oír nada debido a los hechizos que él y Luna se habían puesto a sí mismos para no caer inconscientes o ser asesinados por sus anfitriones. Aunque desde luego dio para un interesante editorial, y algunas extrañas fotos. A Harry le pareció ligeramente extraño que las Mandrágoras ya estaban maduras por completo, pero a nadie parecía importarle dado que Harry seguía con su suministro de Poción de Mandrágora para cada vez que alguien la necesitaba.

Antes de que Harry se diese cuenta, ya era el momento de escoger las clases para el tercer curso. Y a pesar de lo que Hermione pudiera haber pensado, Harry había meditado largo y tendido sobre sus posibilidades.

"¿Quieres cursar Estudios Muggle, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación?", preguntó Hermione incrédula, mirando a su hoja.

"Sí", asintió Harry.

"No me lo puedo creer", dijo Hermione, meneando la cabeza con incredulidad.

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó Harry. "Tú las vas a hacer." Hizo una pausa. "Entre otras cosas."

Hermione se sobresaltó. "¿Cómo sabes-?"

"Estás planeando usar el Giratiempos que te regalé para hacer no solo esas tres asignaturas sino Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas también, ¿no?", preguntó Harry inocentemente.

Ahora Hermione parecía indignidada. "¡HARRY! ¡Se suponía que eso era un secreto! ¿Y cómo es que lo sabes, en primer lugar?"

Harry cruzó los brazos y dijo, con bastantes aires de suficiencia. "Eso es lo que consigues por dudar de mi cicatriz."

Hermione parecía perpleja. "¿Estás diciendo que tu cicatriz quiere una disculpa o algo parecido?"

Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado, simulando consultar con su desfiguramiento facial. "Mi cicatriz dice que eso estaría bien."

Hermione alzó los ojos a los cielos como diciendo 'por qué yo'. "Si lo hago, ¿no se lo dirás a _nadie_?"

"Sabéis, podéis dejar de pretender que no estamos aquí en cualquier momento", les dijo Neville.

"Sí, y somos perfectamente capaces de guardar secretos", añadió Ron.

Harry los ignoró. "Lo prometo." Otra pausa. "Y también lo promete mi cicatriz."

"Incluso si creyera que tu cicatriz puede hablar, ¡tú eres el único que la puede entender!", explotó Hermione.

"Eso no lo sabes", le dijo Harry de mal humor.

"Aun estamos aquí…", dijo Neville.

"¿Quién más puede comunicarse con tu cicatriz y por qué no han salido a la luz?", le desafió Hermione.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de no saber la respuesta a ninguna de las dos preguntas – después de todo no es que sea el guardián de mi cicatriz", Harry miró ferozmente a Hermione, que había soltado un bufido ante eso. "Pero posiblemente es porque no quieren que nadie piense que están locos."

"¿Por qué iba nadie a pensar que estaban locos por escuchar a tu cicatriz?", preguntó Hermione sarcásticamente.

"Hey, ¿quieres olvidarte de ellos y jugar al ajedrez ya que ni siquiera van a reconocer que estamos aquí?", preguntó Ron.

"¿Por qué no?", Neville se encogió de hombros. "A ver como les gusta eso."

"Mi cicatriz está esperando esa disculpa", le recordó Harry.

"¡Vale!", Hermione alzó las manos al aire. "Siento haber ofendido a tu cicatriz al dar a entender que no es sentiente y que por tanto de hecho puede hablar con nadie. Y por pensar que incluso si pudiera, aun no sería psíquica porque eso sería sobrepasar los límites de lo que estoy dispuesta a creer, incluso en una escuela mágica."

"Mi cicatriz te lo agradece y, lo que es más, yo te lo agradezco", dijo Harry gravemente. "Mi cicatriz no se callaba acerca de lo enfadada que estaba y lo doloroso que era cada vez que estabas en la habitación. Aunque tengo una pregunta para ti. Si no crees que nadie pueda ser un psíquico, ¿para qué cursar Adivinación?"

"Puede que no crea en ello, pero no tengo la completa seguridad de que no sea real y soy lo suficientemente obsesiva para soportar la posibilidad de perderme lo que podría acabar siendo una experiencia de aprendizaje completamente legítima", contestó con rapidez Hermione.

Eso a Harry le hizo gracia. "Hermione, sin tener en cuenta tus opiniones de la validez del arte de la Adivinación, incluso los fraudes más descarados te dirán no se puede _aprender_ Adivinación. O bien tienes el 'Ojo Interior' o bien no lo tienes."

"¿Estás diciendo que yo **no **tengo este 'Ojo Interior'?", preguntó Hermione, con la voz peligrosa. Estaba claro que no apreciaba que le dijeran que no era lo suficientemente buena para coger una clase, incluso una en la que no estaba particularmente interesada pero que iba a coger por una cuestión de principios."

"Solo estoy diciendo que si lo tuvieras, probablemente hubieras visto algún indicio a estas alturas", dijo Harry con delicadeza.

"¿Como tú y tu cicatriz?", Hermione hizo un ruidito con la nariz.

"Supongo que con eso lo que quieres decir es '¿creo que seré bueno en la materia?'", preguntó Harry. "Creo que voy a ser fenomenal." En parte por su increíble habilidad para soltar chorradas. "Pero algo que deberías saber es que una característica común de los Videntes es que cuento más fuerte sea el Ojo Interior que se posee, más, bueno, extraño tiende uno a ser."

"Entonces TU eres un experto", dijo Hermione inocentemente. "Y Luna también probablemente. ¿Pero significa eso que nuestro Profesor va a ser también algo…distante?"

"La Profesora Trelawney posee un Ojo Interior muy fuerte pero algunas veces intenta…forzarlo, el conocimiento futuro tiene que venir más naturalmente. No tengo ninguna duda de que tendría muchas más visiones si dejara que le vinieran naturalmente", le confió Harry.

"¿Cómo has llegado a la conclusión de que ha tenido algunas visiones?", Hermione estaba intrigada.

"Porque los verdaderos Videntes nunca recuerdan sus profecías", explicó Harry. "Se trata de algún 'poder superior' o lo que sea hablando a través de ellos."

"¿Entonces cómo explicas que tú recuerdas todo lo que ves?", contestó Hermione.

"Fácil. Yo no soy psíquico, mi cicatriz lo es."

"¿Y cómo te hace eso bueno a ti en Adivinación?", preguntó Hermione.

"Para empezar, tengo acceso las veinticuatro horas a mi cicatriz. En segundo lugar, en lo que se refiere a la clase de Adivinación, la mayoría del tiempo tienes que fingirlo, sin importar el talento que uno tenga."

"¿Entonces para qué tomar la clase, si pareces convencido de que no te va a servir de nada?", preguntó Hermione, desconcertada.

"Porque es una O fácil, duh", suministró Ron, mirando por encima del tablero de ajedrez.

"Porque me gustaría tener la oportunidad de perfeccionar mis habilidades para soltar chorradas y porque no va a ser muy difícil", dijo Harry. "¿Tengo razón, Ron?"

Ron, que acababa de decir algo igual literalmente diez segundos antes de que Harry recordara que existía, se limitó a mirarlo boquiabierto.

Neville le palmeó el brazo con simpatía.

"Está bien, no me contestes", dijo Harry, molesto. "No me importa."

"¿Por qué ibas a querer hacer eso cuando puedes coger algo útil como Aritmacia o Runas Antiguas?", exigió Hermione.

"Porque no se nada de ninguna de esas dos materias y tendría que hacer algo de trabajo real, y francamente no me apetece", replicó Harry.

"Puedo entender el tomar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Quizá no tenga nada que ver con lo quieras hacer tras graduarte, pero es seguro que, en algún momento, te encontrarás con alguna criatura mágica y debe ser bueno conocer lo básico al tratar con ellas. Por otro lado, ¿_Estudios Muggle_?", Hermione no se lo podía creer.

"¿Por qué no?", dijo otra vez Harry. "Tú la vas a hacer."

"La única razón por la que la voy a tomar es porque pienso que tiene que ser fascinante el estudio de los Muggles desde una perspectiva mágica", señaló Hermione. "Dado que ni siquiera te molestarás en intentar algo nuevo, creo que es seguro afirmar que esa no es tu motivación. ¿Por qué las va has a hacer entonces?"

"Una O incluso más fácil." Hermione le tiró un libro. "¿Qué?"

"Eres imposible, ¿lo sabes?", se quejó Hermione.

"Pero me quieres de todos modos", sonrió Harry.

"¡Solo porque me atrajiste a la amistad bajo falsos pretextos!", insistió Hermione.

Harry arrugó las cejas, confuso. Desde su retorno al pasado no era habitual que se sintiera confuso, y no le gustaba el sentimiento. "¿Falsos pretextos?"

"¡No me dijiste que estabas loco!"

"Eso es porque no lo estoy", protestó Harry.

"Tu cicatriz dice algo diferente", respondió Hermione.

"Oh, así que AHORA puedes oír a mi cicatriz. Según tu propia lógica, eso hace que tú seas la loca", contraatacó Harry.

"Yo creo que los dos están locos", ofreció Neville.

"Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo", dijo Neville.

"¿Por qué nos ignoran otra vez?", preguntó Ron, aun ligeramente ofendido.

"No creo que lo hagan a propósito. Me parece que los dos son la clase de persona que se encuentran tan atrapados en un argumento que es solo que no se dan cuenta de nada fuera de lo que están diciendo", sugirió Neville.

"¿De verdad? Eso es tan raro…"

Neville se encogió de hombros. "Tú y Hermione sois de la misma manera, sabes."

A Ron se le salieron los ojos. "¿De verdad?"

Neville inclinó la cabeza, pensando en todas esas veces que Harry había estado por ahí haciendo Dios sabe qué y él se había quedado solo con Ron y Hermione peleándose e ignorándolo por completo. ¿Resultaba acaso extraño que se dirigiera hacia Ginny? Creciendo con seis hermanos mayores, ella lo entendía perfectamente.


	23. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23.

Harry, Ron, Neville y Hermione bajaron a ver a Hagrid después de que Harry (y equipo, pero sobre todo Harry) aplastara a Hufflepuff por 400 a 230. Había sido un partido largo, pero eso era lo que pasaba por tener a Harry en la peor escoba del partido con todos los demás en igualdad de condiciones. Aun así, la mirada de Cedric cuando Harry se abalanzó para agarrar la Snitch justo por debajo de la oreja de Cedric – donde había estado al menos durante los últimos cinco minutos, que supiera Harry, parecía que la Snitch estuviera acosando a Cedric o algo parecido.

"Hola, Hagrid", saludó Harry. "¿Has visto el partido? O, más específicamente, ¿has visto el modo en que he derrotado a Cedric a pesar del hecho de que su escoba es mucho mejor que la mía?"

"Por supuesto", le aseguró Hagrid. "No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo."

"Oh, por favor", dijo Hermione, con la cara claramente mostrando su fastidio. "El tiene una Nimbus 2001. Tú tienes una Nimbus 2000. Dos escobas que salieron al mercado con un año de diferencia. ¿Cuánta diferencia puede haber ahí?"

Los otros cuatro no se dignaron en dar respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Hombres", resopló Hermione.

"Claro, porque eso no es sexista **para nada,** Hermione", dijo Neville, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de que no te pillaras una Nimbus 2001 para ti, Harry?", aprovechó para preguntar Ron.

"Estoy aguantando para hacer que mi Padrino me compre una Saeta de Fuego el año que viene", le confió Harry.

Ron arrugó la frente, confuso. "¿Pero tu Padrino no es…?"

"Sí", dijo Harry con brevedad. "Que es por lo que me debe por completo un puñado de regalos de Navidad. Vamos, ni siquiera me ha regalado nada este año."

"¡Pero es un asesino de masas! ¡Y está a la fuga!", señaló Ron.

"¿Qué es esto?", Hermione parecía sobresaltada.

"¿Cómo sabes sobre Black?", exigió Hagrid.

"Oh, mirad, ¡Fudge!", dijo Harry, contento por una vez de ver al hombre. No estaba para nada deseando tener esta conversación con todo un año de antelación. O en absoluto, ya que nos ponemos.

"¿Dónde?", preguntó Ron con entusiasmo. Harry se preguntó por un momento por qué demonios estaba tan excitado por ver al bastante incompetente y extremadamente pomposo Ministro de Magia, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que Ron lo había malinterpretado por completo y esta pensando, como era habitual, con su estómago*.

"Créeme, probablemente no quieres probarlo si lo ha hecho Hagrid", le susurró Neville, demasiado bajo para que lo oyera Hagrid. "¿Te refieres a la comida, Harry?"

"No, al Ministro de Magia", explicó Harry.

Hermione suspiró, obviamente no creyéndole pero decidiendo seguirle la corriente de todos modos. "¿Por qué iba a estar el Ministro de Magia fuera de la Cabaña de Hagrid?", preguntó con paciencia.

Harry entornó los ojos. "No lo sé. Aunque más vale que no sea lo que creo que es."

"¿Crees que han averiguado lo de los ataques?", preguntó Hagrid nerviosamente.

"No hay ninguna prueba", lo tranquilizó con rapidez Harry. "Incluso si hubieran oído algo, con nuestra tasa de despetrificación, no hay nada que ver y por tanto nada que puedan hacer."

"¿Pero por qué iban a venir a por Hagrid?", Hermione estaba perpleja pero pensando mucho.

"Porque son todos una panda de inútiles", dijo Harry. "¿Qué esperabas?"

Hagrid le echó una mirada agradecida a Harry mientras llamaban a su puerta.

"Vosotros cuatro, escondeos", aconsejó Hagrid.

Todos miraron a Harry.

"¿Qué os hace pensar que llevo encima mi Capa de Invisibilidad?", preguntó.

"Tú siempre llevas encima tu Capa de Invisibilidad", replicó Neville con calma.

"¿Y qué si lo hago?", preguntó Harry, cruzando los brazos en desafío. "El toque de queda no es hasta dentro de unos buenos veinte minutos más o menos; tenemos todo el derecho de estar aquí."

Hagrid parecía inseguro durante un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y decir, "Tú mismo."

"Buenas noches, Hagrid", lo saludó el Profesor Dumbledore una vez que se abrió la puerta. "E…invitados." Realmente no parecía tan sorprendido de encontrar a Harry a su grupo allí.

"Mal negocio, Hagrid", dijo Fudge secamente. "Muy mal negocio. Si es verdad, bien…No podemos arriesgarnos. Estás bajo- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?", preguntó una vez se dio cuenta de los estudiantes.

"Estamos visitando a nuestro querido amigo Hagrid y teniendo una agradable conversación acerca de lo genial que es que no haya un basilisco suelto por la escuela este año porque, francamente, eso sería un asco", mintió Harry, sonriendo con brillantez.

"¿No…lo hay?", Fudge parecía confuso. Se giró hacia el hombre que estaba detrás suyo. "Pero dijiste…"

"Por supuesto que hay un basilisco suelto por la escuela", intercedió Lucius Malfoy son suavidad. "Draco no me mentiría sobre algo así. Ahora, no sé quien te crees que eres, pero te aseguro que – Potter." La última parte la dijo sin emoción. Honestamente, parecía casi como si Lucius por fin se hubiera dado cuenta del escándalo que Harry le había creado a su familia. Aun así, el hecho de que a Lucius ni siquiera le había temblado la mano en dirección a su varita de algún modo se lo hacía dudar.

"¿Potter?", Fudge miró de cerca de Harry. "¿Cómo en Harry Potter? Podría haber jurado que eras Drac-", dejó de hablar mientras miraba al contribuyente número uno de su campaña. "Er, no importa."

"¿Por qué sigue haciendo eso todo el mundo?", preguntó Lucius perezosamente.

"¿Hay alguna razón para que estéis aquí?", preguntó Harry, no tanto porque quisiera saberlo o para mantener la conversación, sino porque apreciaba por completo lo fácil que resultaba que la gente acabara saliéndose por las ramas y sabía que nadie iba a ser lo suficientemente grosero como para devolverlos al tema en cuestión.

"Lucius le lanzó una mirada molesta, porque Fudge estaba demasiado inclinado a besarle el culo. "Por supuesto que la hay. Estamos aquí para detener los ataques."

"¿Qué ataques? No he oído nada de ningunos ataques. ¿Vosotros habéis oído algo?", Harry se giró hacia sus amigos.

"No", dijo inmediatamente.

"Nada en absoluto", coincidió Neville.

"¿Ha resultado alguien herido?", preguntó Hermione, en vez de mentir por completo a una figura de autoridad.

Fudge parecía un poco avergonzado. "Bueno…no. Pero los basiliscos son Negocios Serios."

"Sí que lo son", estuvo de acuerdo Harry, con una mirada apropiadamente perpleja. "¿De qué ataques está hablando, señor?" Dios, llamar 'señor' a Fudge era **nauseabundo.**

"Hay un basilisco suelto en esta escuela y todos vosotros lo estáis encubriendo", acusó Lucius, sonando impaciente.

"¿Por qué íbamos a hacer eso, Lucius?", habló Dumbledore. "Como ha dicho Cornelius, los basiliscos son muy peligrosos y si hubiera algo por aquí matando o – al menos- petrificando estudiantes, ¿Cómo es posible que pudiéramos esconderlo? No estamos monitorizando las comunicaciones y puedes preguntarle a algunos de los estudiantes si precisas más tranquilidad."

"Por mucha fe que tenga en ti, Dumbledore", dijo Lucius, con aspecto de que le dolía físicamente decir esas palabras, "mi hijo, que tiene toda mi confianza, ha insistido en que-"

"Estoy seguro de que sí", interrumpió Harry. "Pero si eso fuera verdad, entonces ¿Por qué nadie más ha dicho nada? "¿O realmente piensa que la gente está asustada de 'meterse en problemas' por chivarse de una maldita serpiente gigante?"

"¿Estás llamando mentiroso a mi hijo?", exigió Lucius.

"Por supuesto que no", replicó Harry, asombrado. No es que no mintiera nada en absoluto él mismo, después de todo. "De hecho, Draco es amigo mío. Yo soy el que le dio ese consejo sobre las búsquedas y las incautaciones ilegales, ya sabe. Pero también me gustaría señalar que Draco también va por ahí diciendo que es el Heredero de Slytherin, así que quizás eso es por lo que está hablando de un basilisco."

"Mi hijo no haría-" empezó Lucius, enfadado.

"¿Señor Malfoy?", Ron esperó hasta que Lucius lo miró. "Su hijo tiene doce años."

Lucius se enrojeció con enfado y Ron parecía bastante satisfecho de sí mismo.

"A pesar de la, er, validez de estas demandas", Fudge, que parecía decepcionado por el giro de los eventos que parecía que no le iban a permitir arrestar a Hagrid y hacer feliz a Lucius, comenzó. "Se mantiene el hecho de que se han presentado demandas, y de una fuente fiable de una buena familia. Por tanto, hay que investigarlas."

"Claro que sí", dijo Dumbledore magnánimamente. "¿Te importaría acompañarnos, Hagrid? Creo que ya es hora de que vosotros cuatro os dirijáis de vuelta a vuestra Sala Común, de todos modos."

Los ocho se dirigieron al castillo en una variedad de ánimos. Hagrid estaba asustadizo, como si Fudge fuese a arrestarlo en cualquier momento. Hermione estaba admirada por haber conocido al mago más poderoso (al menos nominalmente) de Gran Bretaña. Ron todavía estaba contento por haber superado al padre de su mortal enemigo. Lucius estaba mirando malamente a todos menos a Neville y a Hermione –Neville porque era de una buena y respetable familia Sangrelimpia y Hermione porque honestamente no tenía ni idea de quien era o de por qué debería odiarla. Fudge parecía intranquilo, dado que estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que se había metido en el medio de una lucha por el poder entre dos de los magos de los que dependía. Neville parecía como si preferiría estar haciendo algo menos dramático y Harry estaba mirando hacia las estrellas e intentando hacer algo de estudio de última hora para el examen de Astronomía que iba a tener a medianoche.

Por supuesto, justo en cuento pusieron pie en el Castillo, Miss Amaretto – el razonamiento de Filch a la hora de nombrar a su nuevo gato como un licor italiano estaba más allá de la comprensión de Harry –los vio y, cosa segura, fueron abordados por Filch.

"Ahí estás", le gruñó a Harry. "Todo el mundo está buscándote. Ha habido otro."

"Otro…¿qué, exactamente?", preguntó Lucius, mirando con desdén al conserje Squib.

Claramente recordando y con aversión a Lucius de sus propios días como estudiante, Filch se tomó un momento antes de contestar. "Otro par de estudiantes maldiciéndose uno a otro en el salón. Decían que estaban tras un duendecillo pícaro."

Hogwarts siendo como era, nadie se molestó en preguntar qué estaba haciendo allí un duendecillo pícaro o por qué los estudiantes sentían la necesidad de maldecirlo.

Filch se giró hacia Harry. "Preguntan por ti."

Harry asintió solemnemente. "Cierto. Tengo que ir a ayudarles a arreglar esto para que no parezcan como idiotas mañana en el desayuno cuando toda la escuela se entere de ello." Con eso, se marchó corriendo por el pasillo.

"¡Límpiate los pies!", le gritó Filch.

"Ten cuidado corriendo por los pasillos", añadió Dumbledore suavemente.

"Un momento, probablemente deberíamos dirigirnos al Ala Médica, también", sugirió Fudge cuando Harry estaba fuera del radio de audición.

Llegando rápidamente al Ala Médica, Harry automáticamente sacó dos frascos de Poción Multijugos y se los arrojó a la mano de Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey se los quedó mirando con curiosidad. "¿Esto es…Poción Multijugos?"

"Er, ¿Quizás?", replicó mientras recuperaba el aliento. "Tome", dijo, metiendo la mano en le bolsillo y sacando esta vez dos frascos de Filtro de Mandrágora (aparentemente era Filtro de Mandrágora y no Poción de Mandrágora. ¿Quién lo sabía? Bueno, aparte de Neville y de Hermione, que le había dado un discurso de quince minutos sobre el tema).

"Por qué vas por ahí con Poción Multijugos, de todos modos?", preguntó Madame Pomfrey, sospechosa. "¿Y es acaso legal aquí en Hogwarts?"

"Estoy bastante seguro de que nadie se ha molestado en prohibirla debido a lo cara que es, lo difícil que es de hacer y por lo rara que es. Pero eso no importa:¿Quién ha acabado petrificado esta vez?", preguntó, cambiando de tema deliberadamente.

"Draco Malfoy y Cedric Diggory", fue la breve respuesta.

Harry se rió. "Eso es demasiado gracioso."

Madame Pomfrey alzó una ceja. "¿Cómo es eso gracioso? Creía que estos dos eran amigos tuyos."

"Oh, lo son", afirmó Harry. "Eso no es lo gracioso. Lo gracioso es…bueno, lo primero de todo, ¿qué estaban haciendo juntos en primer lugar? Ni siquiera sabía que se conocían uno a otro."

"Estoy segura de no saberlo", contestó la enfermera con sequedad. "Son PAL."

"¿PAL?", repitió Harry.

"Petrificados Al Llegar", explicó con una ligera sonrisa.

"Ya veo. Y lo que iba diciendo es que el padre de Draco y el Ministro Fudge están aquí en el castillo en este mismo momento buscando evidencias que respalden las demandas de Draco de que están petrificando a la gente a diestro y siniestro y justo ahora Draco elige ir y acabar petrificado él mismo."

"Porque estoy segura de que eso es exactamente lo que tenía planeado cuando le atacaron", dijo Madame Pomfey sarcásticamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Hey, nunca se sabe. Por suerte el Filtro de Mandrágora va a hacer efecto en cualquier momento…¿verdad?", preguntó mientras oía pasos justo detrás de la puerta.

Madame Pomfrey echó una mirada preocupada a sus pacientes. "Debería."

Justo cuando se abrió la puerta del Ala Médica, Draco y Cedric empezaron a parpadear soñolientamente.

"¿Papá?", preguntó Draco, confuso. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que había más gente en la habitación. En algún momento, sin embargo, habían mandado a los amigos de Harry de vuelta a la Sala Común. "Es decir, ¿Padre? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Creo que la pregunta apropiada es: ¿Qué estás tú haciendo aquí?", preguntó Lucius, dejando que se escapara un poco de preocupación en la voz sin darse cuenta.

"Yo estaba…estaba…", Draco hizo una pausa, intentando recordar.

"Duendecillo", tosió Harry.

Afortunadamente Cedric entendió lo que quería decir Harry al instante. "Estábamos comparando estrategias de Buscadores en el pasillo cuando de repente este pequeño duendecillo azul aparece de ninguna parte y empieza a atacarnos. Ninguno de nosotros pudo pensar con rapidez en un hechizo para desvanecer al duendecillo así que intentamos congelarlo, pero como no paraba de moverse, fallamos y nos dimos el uno al otro", les contó, sonando muy responsable y convincente. No era de extrañar que fuera un Prefecto. ¿Era también Delegado? Harry no se acordaba.

"¿Es eso cierto, Draco?", Lucius puso un ojo crítico hacia su hijo.

Todavía pareciendo un poco fuera de sí mismo, Draco miró de su padre hacia Harry con indecisión. "Yo…sí", dijo finalmente.

"¿Son estos dos sus únicos pacientes, Madame Pomfrey?", preguntó Dumbledore, tan educado como siempre.

"Aparte de un chico de cuarto que se las ha ingeniado para sustituir sus orejas por zanahorias, sí, lo son", confirmó la enfermera.

"No le importa si nos aseguramos de eso, ¿verdad?", preguntó Fudge, penetrando más en la habitación. Sin embargo, pronto encontró su camino bloqueado por una airada enfermera escolar.

"Ministro, espero que no esté sugiriendo que piensa que estoy _escondiendo_ pacientes", empezó a decir acaloradamente, avanzando hacia él amenazadoramente.

"No, yo-", intentó defenderse Fudge, pero ella no se lo iba a permitir.

"Por supuesto, si fuera a esconderlos, ciertamente no sería en el Ala Médica, ¿no cree? ¿Por qué no va a buscarlos a un armario de escobas? ¿O al tejado?", sugirió glacialmente.

"La creo, la creo", insistió Fudge, retirándose con rapidez.

"Gracias", dijo ella. "Ahora, si no le importa, están molestando a mis pacientes."

Con eso, no tuvieron más remedio que marcharse. Enfrentados con absolutamente ninguna evidencia de petrificaciones o de nada fuera de lo ordinario (excepto, quizás, lo rara que estaba el Ala Médica casi vacía), Fudge y Lucius se vieron obligados a marcharse, extremadamente avergonzados por causar tanta conmoción de algo que todos los demás estaban fingiendo que no ocurría. Harry se preguntó vagamente qué iba a ocurrir cuando la verdad saliese a la luz y -saldría, según su trato con Lockhart –pero se dio cuenta de que , como uno de Segundo Curso, en realidad no le importaba lo que pasara o como quedara la escuela porque técnicamente era demasiado joven como para que se esperara de él que lidiara con eso.

Como uno de Segundo Curso, resultaba totalmente comprensible que empezara a gritar en cuanto Hagrid les dio ese críptico aviso de 'seguid a las arañas' que nunca, nunca les conducía a nada bueno. De hecho era una buena cosa que Lucius y Fudge ya se hubieran marchado. Después de todo sería malo que la gente empezara a cuestionarse su cordura antes de que tuvieran que hacerlo.

* * *

"¡Merlín, ese basilisco es una amenaza!", se oyó como se quejaba Draco durante la siguiente clase de Pociones.

"¿Significa eso que ya has renunciado a tus malvados designios como el Heredero de Slytherin?", preguntó Harry inocentemente.

Draco le lanzó una mirada fulminante. "No es gracioso, Potter."

"Oh, ya sé que no lo es", dijo Harry, tratando de aplacarlo, dado que Draco solo lo llamaba Potter cuando estaba _realmente_ molesto. "Es solo que, la mitad de la clase genuinamente cree que eres el Heredero de Slytherin y por tanto quieren una respuesta a esa pregunta."

Draco le clavó la mirada a Harry. "¿Lo dices en serio?"

"No, soy Harry"*, dijo antes de que pudiera pararse a sí mismo.

Draco lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué-?"

"No importa, obligación moral, no lo entenderías", dijo Harry quitándole importancia. "Así, de una vez por todas, dado que has sido petrificado:¿eres o no eres el Heredero de Slytherin?"

Habiendo sido sometido con anterioridad a esa línea de interrogatorio de 'eres o no eres' que había sacado de la película "El juego de la sospecha", Draco eligió sabiamente contestar de manera completa. "Yo no soy el Heredero de Slytherin."

"Si Harry todavía puede ser el Heredero incluso cuando tiene coartada, entonces seguramente Malfoy mismo pudo hacer que el basilisco le atacara", se opuso Ron.

"Ron, cállate", Hermione golpeó con el codo a Ron con fuerza; era obvio que entendía que señalar que Harry técnicamente aun podría ser el Heredero no era, bajo ninguna circunstancia, un buen plan.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?", preguntó Snape con voz sedosa, saliendo de detrás de ellos.

"Estaban discutiendo acerca de si que a Malfoy lo hayan petrificado lo excluye como Heredero de Slytherin o no y de si Harry teniendo coartada aun podría ser un candidato después de todo", suministró Neville amablemente.

"Ya veo", a Snape se le rizó el labio burlonamente. "Y después de que el mismo Ministro de Magia viniera a investigar esos sucios rumores acerca de un basilisco suelto por la escuela y se aseguró de que eran, en efecto, nada más que sucios rumores."

"Bueno, los dos sabemos que ninguno de nosotros es el Heredero, así que nuestro argumento es más bien por continuar los rumores", ofreció Harry.

"¿Por qué no estás trabajando, Potter?", exigió Snape.

"Porque en lo que se refiere a Pociones, no puedo hacer multitareas. Lo juro, levanto la vista por un segundo y algo explota." Harry hizo una pausa e inclinó la cabeza. "Por supuesto, eso podría deberse a los Slytherin que no dejan de arrojan cosas en mi caldero para comprobar si soy 'digno de asociarme con ellos' por medio de sus periódicos intentos de asesinato. A mi me parece extraño, pero claro, ¿qué se yo? No soy un Slytherin."

"Pero podrías haberlo sido", murmuró Snape distraídamente mientras seguía la línea para comprobar el caldero de otro estudiante. "Oh, podrías haberlo sido."

Nota del traductor*: juego de palabras entre el nombre del Ministro y un tipo de dulce de azúcar, los dos con el mismo nombre, de traslación imposible al español. O al menos a mi no se me ocurre, o sea que lo dejo así.

Segunda Nota del Traductor*: Viejo, antiquísimo juego de palabras y uno de los chistes fáciles más vistos jamás en los fics de Harry Potter, entre el nombre de Sirius Black y cuando alguien dice algo en serio. En general, dado el parecido entre serious (inglés) y serio (español) se puede hacer un apaño con el juego de palabras; en esta ocasión, no. El original es como sigue: _Are you serious? No, I'm Harry_.


	24. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24.

Una semana antes de los finales, y Pettigrew todavía estaba en libertad, causando grandes molestias por haber petrificado a todo el mundo al menos una vez (excepto Harry, a quien al parecer estaba evitando) y ocasionalmente dejando graffitis por toda la escuela, alertando a la gente del 'Heredero'. Sin embargo estos mensajes solo servían para irritar a Filch, lo que acaba irritando a todos los demás porque, realmente, ¿a quién le gusta un conserje malhumorado en pie de guerra? Y Filch ciertamente parecía que se estaba tomando cada mensaje pintado como una afrenta personal.

Harry iba de vuelta de otra agotadora sesión de negarse a estudiar para los exámenes finales como todos los demás, y estaba bastante satisfecho consigo mismo por habérselas arreglado para huir de la biblioteca en cuanto Hermione le dio la espalda. Miró el muro ociosamente para darse cuenta de que había un nuevo mensaje, y entonces se quedó congelado.

_Sus esqueletos yacerán para siempre en la Cámara._

¿Sus? ¿Como en que ahora tendría que rescatar a más de una persona? Harry gruñó. Odiaba los rescates multipersonas. Después de todo, cuanta más gente hubiera, más quejas recibiría por no hacerlo lo suficientemente heroico y habría más sospechas sobre como sabía exactamente qué hacer. Por fortuna, parecía que él era el primero en ver esta nueva amenaza, o uno de los primeros en cualquier caso, dado que no había ningún bloqueo del castillo en marcha. Eso le daba un poco de tiempo.

Se dirigió inmediatamente a la oficina de Lockhart.

"Profesor, ¿aun tiene ese gallo que rob-er cogí prestado de Hagrid?", exigió Harry, irrumpiendo en la oficina y esperando que Lockhart no tuviese compañía.

Por suerte, Lockhart estaba solo. "Por supuesto que sí; dijiste que nos permitiría matar al basilisco sin tener que arriesgar nuestras vidas."

"Sin arriesgar nuestras vidas indebidamente", le corrigió Harry. "Todavía estamos tratando con un basilisco, y eso siempre es muy peligroso. Por otro lado, hemos durado siete meses con él por ahí y petrificando gente cada vez que nos damos la vuelta, así que deberíamos estar bien."

Lockhart inclinó la cabeza. "Ya me han petrificado cuatro veces; ¿qué es una más?"

"Exacto", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "Ahora, aparentemente han secuestrado y llevado a la Cámara a, al menos, dos personas, posiblemente más. Esto significa que ese estúpido Diario también estará ahí y que los estudiantes han sido cogidos como rehenes para atraerme ahí abajo. Parece que tengo una reputación de salvar a gente", explicó.

"No me digas", dijo Lockhart secamente.

"Ahora, no importa lo que pase ahí abajo, necesito que siga el plan. Las cosas van a ponerse un poco raras y lo más probable es que el perpetrador esté realmente loco. Simplemente actúe como si supiera lo que está haciendo, déjeme mofarme de ellos un poco, y en cuanto parezca que el basilisco va a hacer acto de presencia, haga que el gallo cacaree. Yo puedo ocuparme de todo lo demás", dijo Harry, sacando su Capa de Invisibilidad.

"Eso parece valioso", dijo Lockhart, tocando el material con los dedos con deseo en la voz.

"Lo es", dijo Harry sombríamente. También es una reliquia familiar, así que ni siquiera lo piense. Además, dispongo de dos docenas de personas que pueden afirmar que, de hecho, es mía y no voy a decirle quienes son, así que es imposible que puede llegar a todas ellas. Ahora métase debajo de la capa para que podamos irnos."

"Está bien…", suspiró Lockhart, con pinta decepcionada, pero siguiendo las instrucciones de Harry.

En silencio se dirigieron al cuarto de baño de Myrtle e ignoraron el anuncio de Dumbledore de que todo el mundo debería volver a sus Salas Comunes. Al llegar, Harry fue directo hacia los lavabos para buscar el que tenía una serpiente grabada en la superficie mientras Lockhart intentaba convencer a Myrtle de que le dejara poner su autógrafo en su baño. Harry estaba empezando a preguntarse si era de hecho posible que su vanidoso profesor pudiese estar más de veinte minutos sin firmar nada.

"Hey, lo he encontrado", llamó Harry. "_Ábrete_."

Lockhart se dio la vuelta y echó un vistazo hacia la oscuridad con incertidumbre. "Por favor dime que puedes hacer que aparezcan escaleras."

"¿Cómo es posible que pueda yo hacer que aparezcan escaleras?", preguntó Harry con lógica. "No tengo un maldito manual, ya sabe. Además, si pudiera haber escaleras, ¿por qué demonios no iban a estar ya aquí? El hecho de que tengas que hablar Parsel para llegar tan lejos significa que Slytherin no se iba a molestar en hacer escaleras solo si las pides. Se supone que tenía más sentido común que Gryffindor, después de todo."

"Si tú lo dices…Pero en serio, ¿qué hay ahí abajo? No hay manera de saber lo profundo que llega y probablemente esté lleno de porquería." Lockhart arrugó la nariz solo de pensarlo.

Harry suspiró. Ciertamente, en este momento tenían problemas más serios que la higiene. Como los dos –posiblemente más –rehenes abajo en la Cámara con Pettigrew y el Horcrux de Voldemort. "Le diré lo que haremos", dijo finalmente. "Usted salte hacia abajo y yo lanzaré un hechizo amortiguador para suavizar la caída."

"Eso no servirá de nada contra cualquier suciedad o mugre que tiene que haber ahí abajo después de unos mil años", señaló Lockhart.

"Bueno, eso es lo mejor que va a conseguir, así que sugiero que lo coja", gruñó Harry. Dios, esto estaba tomando más tiempo que si simplemente lo amenazara, como habían hecho él y Ron la última vez.

"Pero tengo que lucir lo mejor posible para cuando hayamos acabado con esto y retornemos triunfalmente a Dumbledore y los medios de comunicación", protestó Lockhart.

"La mugre le añadirá autenticidad", replicó Harry.

"Pero-"

"Simplemente vaya", dijo Harry, empujándole hacia la oscuridad y lanzando un rápido hechizo amortiguador, como había prometido. "Aunque eso me recuerda." Sacó su espejo. "Hey, Sirius."

"¿Qué?", preguntó Sirius. Harry apenas podía oírle con el sonido de risas y música de fondo.

"Yo- ¿Dónde estás?", preguntó Harry, escuchando las voces del alrededor de su padrino errante. "No reconozco los acentos."

"Eso es porque estoy en Las Vegas", explicó Sirius como si fuese obvio.

"¿Las Vegas? ¿Estás en América?", farfulló Harry. "¿Qué estás haciendo allí?"

"Apostando", dijo Sirius con paciencia. "Bueno, eso y…pero eres demasiado joven para eso."

"Tengo veinticuatro años", dijo Harry irritablemente, con los brazos cruzados.

"Exacto, demasiado joven", estuvo de acuerdo Sirius. "Yo, en cambio, tengo treinta y siete, dado que parece que estamos contando las dos líneas temporales, y eso es lo bastante viejo."

"Sirius, tú…sabes qué, no importa", dijo Harry, meneando la cabeza. "Escucha, necesito que mandes un mensaje al Profeta diciendo que dos estudiantes han sido llevados a la Cámara de los Secretos."

Sirius parpadeó. "¿Alguna razón en particular?"

"¿Te refieres a alguna aparte del hecho de que al menos dos estudiantes han sido llevados a la Cámara de los Secretos?", preguntó Harry inocentemente.

"Francamente, sí. Llevas todo el año trabajando para mantener esto oculto, ¿recuerdas? ¿Por qué quieres reventarlo todo ahora?"

"Porque todo está llegando a su fin y quiero pruebas cuando capture a Pettigrew", le dijo Harry.

"¿Crees que podrás conseguirlo?", preguntó Sirius, intentando no parecer demasiado esperanzado.

"Más me vale", dijo Harry con fiereza. "Pero escucha, tengo que irme. He dejado a Lockhart solo ahí abajo y si no me doy prisa probablemente se pondrá a dar vueltas, de algún modo cabreará al Horcrux de Voldemort y hará que lo maten."

"Solo para aclararnos: ¿eso sería malo?", preguntó Sirius inocentemente.

"Por supuesto que lo sería; ¡una muerte mientras estoy de guardia crearía una gran mancha en mi reputación como héroe residente!", exclamó Harry. "Adiós." Harry se dio la vuelta y para encontrarse con Myrtle mirándolo fijamente.

"Tú tienes problemas", le dijo ella seriamente.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras sacaba su Nimbus 2000 y la desencogía. Tal vez técnicamente no fuera justo que hiciese que Lockhart saltase cuando tenía una escoba encima todo este tiempo, pero vamos, Lockhart debería haber estado más preparado. Por no mencionar que Harry no estaba seguro de que Lockhart pudiese volar acaso. Después de todo, si pudiese, entonces probablemente llevaría encima una escoba a todas horas para poder escapar de cualquier situación que lo necesitase, teniendo en cuanta que era un espantoso cobarde.

Cuando Harry aterrizó al lado de Lockhart, el profesor estaba limpiando de polvo su túnica e intentando en vano parecer presentable. "¿Tenías una ESCOBA todo el tiempo?" Ante el asentimiento de Harry, le lanzó una mirada asesina y empezó a dirigirse hacia el túnel.

"Lo siento", se disculpó Harry a medias mientras corría para alcanzarlo. "Lumos."

Cuando por fin llegaron a la Cámara principal, se encontraron una visión muy diferente de la de la última vez. En lugar de Ginny yaciendo en el suelo junto a la estatua de Slytherin, Pettigrew estaba tumbado boca abajo.

"¿Crees que vale la pena que le pongamos un hechizo aturdidor?", se preguntó Harry en voz alta.

"No creo que tengas que molestarte", dijo Lockhart, echándole un vistazo a Pettigrew. "No parece que vaya a irse a ninguna parte dentro de poco."

"Sí, supongo", estuvo de acuerdo Harry a regañadientes. "Por otro lado es increíblemente bueno evadiendo la captura."

"Wow, puede escaparse de un preadolescente, debe tratarse de una mente maestra criminal", murmuró Lockhart, obviamente dolorido aún por haberse manchado cuando técnicamente no era necesario.

"Sabe, solo tenía una escoba", dijo Harry a la defensiva. "Y no es como si supiera que hoy iba a ser el día hasta que ví la escritura en la pared."

Lockhart fingió no escucharle, decidiendo en su lugar arriesgarse a penetrar más en la habitación.

"¡Harry!"

Harry giró la cabeza con rapidez en la dirección de la voz. "¿Ginny? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Oh, hola Luna." De algún modo resultaba menos extraño ver a Luna en la Cámara que a Ginny, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de si era por la inclinación de Luna por meterse en extrañas situaciones o porque las posibilidades de que a Ginny la llevaran OTRA VEZ a la Cámara eran astronómicamente pequeñas.

"Ibamos de vuelta de visitar los Thestrals cuando un hombre bajito y calvo nos ha emboscado, murmurando algo acerca de cómo se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo para esto y que se sentía vagamente como un pervertido por secuestrar a dos chicas jóvenes y creo que en ese momento nos aturdió porque nos hemos despertado hace un par de minutos", explicó Luna.

"Para que conste, no voy a ir a visitar a los Thestrals contigo nunca mas", dijo Ginny con decisión.

"Eso no es nada justo", protestó Luna. "Parecía que estaba esperándote a ti y que me ha cogido también a mi solo porque estaba allí; si acaso yo debería ser la que ya no quiere pasar más tiempo contigo."

"No es por el secuestro, Luna", suspiro Ginny. "Es solo que no puedo ver a tus horripilantes caballos zombis, y entonces ir allí a ver como los acaricias y les das de comer filetes crudos y ver como son desgarrados por criaturas que no puedo ver resulta muy extraño, y en realidad no es lo mío."

"Oh." Luna hizo una pausa durante un segundo. "Siempre podrías ver como muere alguien."

"¡Luna!", exclamó Ginny escandalizada. "¡No puedo hacer eso!"

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó Luna. "Solo tienes que ir a San Mungo's y pedir que te ayuden. Allí se muere gente todos los días."

"Esa no es que sea una recomendación muy buena para un hospital mágico", intervino Harry.

Luna se limitó a encogerse de hombros. "Cuanto más sabes de magia, menos tiendes a saber de medicina, o sea que es genial para las heridas, pero si alguna vez tienes una enfermedad –en particular una Muggle – te has quedado sin suerte. Pero por supuesto, cuanto más sabes de magia, menos tiendes a respetar los tratamientos Muggle."

"Eso es realmente deprimente", dijo Harry con la voz plana.

Otro encogimiento de hombros. "Es la atmósfera."

"No se va a despertar", dijo una voz suave.

Harry miró para ver a Lockhart dándole pataditas a Pettigrew.

"En realidad no me importa si no se despierta; solo lo necesito vivo", replico Harry. "Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera lo necesito vivo, ¿verdad? Solo necesito que parezca sano y sin explotar."

"Estoy bastante seguro de que sigue vivo", dijo Lockhart, ayudando.

"Si, lo está", estuvo de acuerdo Tom Riddle. "Por ahora."

"¿Por qué demonios estás matando al único tipo lo bastante estúpido como para seguirte cuando no eres nada sino un espíritu sin cuerpo? Y no eres ni siquiera eso, ¿no? Solo eres un Diario relleno de angustia adolescente."

Riddle miró ferozmente a Harry, pero no respondió, en su lugar se puso a girar la varita de Lockhart entre sus dedos. ¿Por qué demonios la había dejado en el suelo Lockhart? Esto lo iba a hacer todo más difícil. Aunque, mirando el lado bueno, no era una varita compatible y por tanto Riddle no podría usarla con tanta efectividad como había hecho con la de Harry.

"Espero que estés planeando tomarme en serio, Harry Potter", dijo Riddle. "Colagusano me ha contado que no lo haces muy a menudo, pero he esperado largo tiempo para esto, por la oportunidad de verte, de hablar contigo."

"Si quieres saber como sobreviví a la Maldición Asesina, la respuesta es 'no es asunto tuyo'," replicó Harry con educación.

"No creo que lo entiendas", dijo Riddle lentamente. "**Voy** a matarte. Eso es inevitable y nada de lo hagas puede cambiarlo. Colagusano también va a morir. Necesito su fuerza vital para traerme a esta realidad. Esas dos chicas jóvenes, sin embargo, no tienen por qué morir. Aunque las mataré, y lentamente, si no me das la información que necesito."

"Si de todos modos estás planeando matarme, ¿qué importa entonces como sobreviví a la Maldición Asesina? Limítate a usar un hechizo diferente", sugirió Harry, mirando la con cautela la varita en la mano de Riddle y preguntándose si provocar a Voldemort para que lo matase quizás no era la mejor idea del mundo.

"¿Tienes la menor idea de lo aburrido que ha sido, tener que escuchar los tontos problemillas de semejante hombrecillo inútil? Llevaba en el diario durante meses, contándome todas sus lamentables preocupaciones y aflicciones: como Sirius Black se ha escapado de Azkaban y lo iba a matar, como él podría convencer a Remus Lupin de la verdad de lo que les sucedió a los Potter, como ni siquiera podía revelar que estaba vivo sin probar que era un traidor, como todos mis seguidores querían matarlo después de mi caída, como , sin importar todo lo que lo intentaba, no podía hacer que el basilisco matase a nadie."

"Bueno, siento que te hayas aburrido", dijo sin expresión Harry. "Aunque, en serio, si esos son los peores inconvenientes que has tenido, has sido muy afortunado. El año pasado tuviste que soportar **tartamudeos**. Todo el año. Lo juro, estaba dándome migrañas a mi, y solo veía a Quirrel durante las clases.", Hizo una pausa. "Los dolores de cabeza quizá tengan algo que ver con la cara que eras en la parte de detrás de su cabeza, pero no seamos quisquillosos."

"¿Por qué no me tomas en serio?", exigió Riddle, con un tic en el brazo de la varita.

"Porque eres un bastión de angustia adolescente", dijo simplemente Harry. "Ya he dicho eso. Por otro lado, un basilisco, eso SI es serio. Iría tan lejos como decirte que resulta aterrador. Por supuesto, si no lo vas a convocar y nos limitamos a tener una agradable conversación, eso también me vale. Va a involucrar mucho mas sarcasmo e interrogatorios acerca de lo duro que puede ser uno si escribe en un diario."

"¡Soy el mago mas temido de la historia!", replico Riddle. "¡Y un maldito asesino de masas!"

"Te concedo lo de asesino de masas", dijo Harry. "Pero todo el efecto queda arruinado por el hecho de que escribes en un diario. Es decir, honestamente, ¿qué pasa con eso? Es como _'Querido Diario, hoy he ido y he masacrado un pueblo entero de Muggles. ¿No soy diabólico? Y no, no estoy compensando por el hecho de que mi padre abandonó a m i madre antes de que yo naciera. Y no, dicho padre no era un Muggle, ¿de dónde vienen esas espantosas acusaciones? Claramente no son fabulosas'."_

"¡Silencio!", ordenó Riddle, con la cara roja de la furia.

"Y en cuanto a lo del 'mago más temido de la historia', es imposible. Es decir, en serio. Pude que tengas aterrorizado a todo el mundo ahora, pero solo se trata de una cosa generacional. Antes de ti todo el mundo estaba asustado de Grindenwald y Dios sabe que hubo montones antes que él. Y de todos modos todo el mundo sabe que a Dumbledore se le respeta más que a ti."

"Iba a dejar vivir a tus pequeñas novias, Potter, pero me has empujado demasiado lejos. _Háblame, Slytherin, el más_ _grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts_", siseó Riddle.

"Uau, sí que tenía el ego grande. Me pregunto si tenía que decir eso cada vez que visitaba la Cámara", reflexionó Harry.

"¿Es ya la hora?", susurró Lockhart, acercándose a Harry.

"Casi", dijo Harry en voz baja. "Cierre los ojos y yo le diré cuando. Hey, Luna, Ginny, también deberíais cerrar los ojos. Incluso aunque solo acabéis petrificadas, ahora no es realmente el mejor momento para eso."

Harry esperó hasta que oyó a Riddle decir "_Mátalos. Mátalos a todos_."

"Ahora"

Unos pocos momentos después pudo oír el inconfundible sonido del cacareo de un gallo y un sonoro golpe como si algo pesado hubiera golpeado el suelo. Harry probó a mirar con su espejo y vio que el basilisco estaba muerto. Por suerte, tenía los ojos cerrados y por tanto Harry no acabó petrificado. ¿Los ojos de un basilisco muerto podían matar/petrificar a alguien? Harry se alegraba de no tener que averiguarlo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué resultaba tan peligroso mirar fijamente a los ojos a un basilisco, en primer lugar? Tendría que recordar preguntárselo a Hermione. O, si ella no lo sabía, a Dumbledore. O tal vez a Hagrid. Con seguridad alguien, en algún lugar, tendría una respuesta para él.

"¡_NO_!", gritó Riddle, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones y, por alguna razón, hablando todavía en Parsel. "_Pagarás por eso, tú-" _

"Oh, déjalo ya", dijo Harry, irritado. Se giró hacia Lockhart. "¿Ha cogido el Diario?"

Lockhart asintió. "Por supuesto", dijo mientras se lo entregaba.

"Excelente", Harry sonrió de alegría, poniéndose guantes de piel de dragón y sintiéndose bastante afortunado por haber tenido Pociones antes ese día. "Accio colmillo de basilisco."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", le exigió Riddle, cambiando bruscamente de idioma.

"Estoy destruyendo tu Diario", le dijo Harry con dureza mientras agarraba el colmillo.

"Pero…¡no puedes!", protestó Riddle con desesperación, moviéndose hacia ellos.

"Eres demasiado viejo para estas cosas y teniendo en cuenta tu estatus como autoproclamado 'mago más temido jamás', francamente resulta bastante embarazoso que todavía lo tengas. En realidad es por tu propio bien", se mofó de él Harry mientras atravesaba el Diario con el colmillo.


	25. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25.

"¿Estáis bien?", preguntó Harry, girándose hacia sus tres acompañantes.

"Eso creo", contestó Luna, mirando cuidadosamente a Ginny y a Lockhart. "Pero Norbert no." Se agachó para coger al Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado que Harry le había regalado por Navidad y le mostró lo rígida que estaba la criatura con forma de cerdo.

"¿Se encuentra bien?", preguntó Harry, preocupado. No quería ni pensar en lo difícil que iba a ser reemplazar a Norbert.

Luna lo toco como experimentando. "Creo que solo está petrificado. ¿Llevas algo de Filtro de Mandrágora contigo?"

"¿Cómo ha acabado petrificado?", preguntó Harry, metiendo la mano en su capa y pasándole un frasco a Luna.

"Supongo que mirando por el espejo que Ginny puso en el suelo", dijo Luna.

"¿Por qué ibas poner un espejo en el suelo?", preguntó Harry.

Ginny se ruborizó. "Oh, bueno, estaba preocupada por la tentación de mirar la heroica lucha y no quería morir por ello y por eso puse el espejo en el suelo, así si accidentalmente veía los ojos del basilisco estaría bien."

"Sabes, es un día triste cuando acabar petrificado es generalmente considerado como 'bien'…", reflexionó Harry.

"Hablando de eso, Norbert se encontraba bien y ahora está incluso mejor", exclamó Luna con alegría, mirando como despertaba Norbert.

"Tengo que decírtelo, Luna, me ha sorprendido mucho que siguierais publicando cosas acerca del Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado en el Quisquilloso ahora que todo el mundo sabe que existen", dijo Harry dando conversación, esperando que el Filtro hiciera efecto.

"Bueno, Papi y yo tuvimos una larga conversación sobre eso y al final llegamos a la conclusión de que aunque no necesitamos luchar por el derecho de la gente a saber que el Snorkack existe, todavía se trata de una especie tan recientemente descubierta que se sabe muy poco sobre ella, así que todavía hay historias que contar. Además, Norbert es adorable y le hemos hecho nuestra mascota oficial. Una exitosa historia acerca del poder de la prensa sobrepasando la ignorancia extendida, si te parece", explicó Luna con orgullo.

"Por supuesto", continuó Ginny, ignorando por completo la discusión sobre Norbert. "Eso era antes de saber que la 'heroica lucha' básicamente iba a consistir en vosotros haciendo trampas y usando a un gallo."

"Hey", empezó Lockhart acaloradamente. "Por todo lo que se, no hay 'reglas' a la hora de matar a un basilisco. E incluso si las hubiera, deberías dar las gracias de que te hayamos salvado y no estar decepcionada que no cumpliéramos tus fantasías preadolescentes de comportamiento heroico."

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. "_Por supuesto_ que Harry nos ha salvado; Harry siempre salva a todo el mundo."

Lockhart le echó a Harry una mirada aprobadora. "Todo eso que te llamaran personalmente cada vez que alguien resultaba petrificado te ha funcionado muy bien, ¿verdad?"

"Cuando ese tipo nos secuestró, pensé 'bueno, esto es un asco, pero al menos ahora tendré una gran historia que contar a la gente después de que Harry me rescate' pero** noooo**. Mi historia tendrá que ser 'Harry heroicamente dejó que el basilisco se le acercara a sesenta metros de él y entonces le azuzó un gallo, matándolo al instante'", resopló Ginny, claramente de bajón porque nada bueno fuera a salir su secuestro.

Harry y Lockhart se miraron uno a otro.

"Tú sabes que eso no es lo que vamos a contar a la gente, ¿verdad?", preguntó Harry vacilante.

Ginny lo miró parpadeando. "Pero…eso es lo que ha ocurrido", dijo, como si eso tuviera algo que ver con ello.

"Por ahora", estuvo de acuerdo Lockhart. "Pero vamos, historias como esa no venden libros. Tenemos que usar algo más."

"¿Va a escribir un libro sobre esto?", preguntó Ginny, con incredulidad evidente en su tono de voz. "Pero…¡si no ha pasado nada!"

"Todo lo contrario, matamos a un basilisco", la corrigió Harry. "Es solo que no lo hemos de un modo muy excitante. ¿Sabes lo que sería excitante? El Profesor Lockhart arreglándoselas para arrancarle los ojos al basilisco antes de ser golpeado en el hombro y que yo aprovechara la distracción para acabar heroicamente con el basilisco con la espada de Gryffindor."

"¡Pero eso no es lo que ha ocurrido!", Ginny parecía realmente atascada en ese punto.

"Pero la verdad es que no hay ninguna prueba de una cosa o de la otra", señaló Lockhart. "Tendremos que apuñalar al basilisco en los ojos para que cuadre con la versión de Harry, pero eso solo disminuirá marginalmente su valor y hará que sea mucho más seguro el tratarlo, de todos modos, así que me parece que deberíamos ceñirnos a la versión de Harry ya que nos retrata a los dos con buena luz. Cierto, preferiría ser yo el que acabase con el basilisco, pero dejar que mordieran a un menor y estudiante mío y que sirviera de distracción sería altamente irresponsable y dañaría mi reputación."

"Si alguno de los dos ha sido mordido por el basilisco, ¿por qué está entonces todavía vivo? Después de todo son altamente venenosos. ¡Y no hay ninguna marca!", señaló Ginny.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Obviamente, lo curamos con el frasco de lágrimas de fénix que siempre llevo encima desde que me enteré de la existencia del basilisco." Hizo una pausa, pensando. "Aunque tienes razón con lo de la falta de una marca. Diffindo."

"¡Hey!", protestó Lockhart al caérsele la manga izquierda. "¡Esta es una buena túnica!"

"Que también ha sido expuesta a toda la mugre de mil años sin que nadie limpie aquí abajo ¿recuerda?", preguntó Harry, moviendo la varita y desvaneciendo la manga.

"Supongo…", suspiró Lockhart. "Los sacrificios que hago, lo juro…"

"¿Sacrificios?" farfulló Ginny. "¡Es una manga! Y ni siquiera tienes la espada de Gryffindor, ¿cómo vas a explicar eso?"

"Sabes", le dijo Harry, molesto. "Estás empezando a sonar como Hermione. Y no te preocupes; sisé la espada de la oficina de Dumbledore hace meses." Sacó de su bolsillo la espada de miniatura, la desencogió, y entonces cortó a través de la boca del basilisco por dos razones, para imbuir la espada con el veneno del basilisco y para hacer parecer que esa había sido la causa de la muerte en caso que surgiera el tema.

"¿Pero en primer lugar cómo vas a explicar que tienes la espada? ¿a menos que admitas el robo?"

Harry parecía sorprendido. "Por supuesto que no; eso sería malo para mi imagen. Voy a decir que el Sombrero Sorteador me la trajo en mi momento de necesidad. Cosas como esa han ocurrido antes con el Sombrero proveyendo lo que la gente necesitaba en tiempos de crisis., así que Dumbledore debería tragárselo." Harry levantó la mano para la siguiente pregunta. "Y antes de que preguntes, hace un tiempo le di a Peeves tres cajas de bombas fétidas con la promesa de que conseguiría seis más si cogía el Sombrero Sorteador en cuanto oyera que había un encierro en el castillo y me lo trajera tan pronto como fuera posible."

Ginny palideció. "¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea darle todo eso?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Eh, ¿qué me importa? Le caigo bien. Me llama 'una buena fuerza del caos' y cosas parecidas. Además es el único modo en que podía hacerme con el Sombrero sin que su ausencia se notara con demasiado adelanto o que se notara su presencia cuando se supone que lo tengo aquí abajo."

"¿Y cómo vas explicar como te has hecho con el Sombrero, entonces?", Ginny se estaba quedando sin preguntas y por eso Harry estaba agradecido. Había preparado todos los detalles hacía semanas y estaba empezando a arrepentirse (solo un poco, por supuesto) de haberse negado a la sugestión de Lockhart de simplemente desmemoriarla y afirmar que había estado inconsciente todo el rato.

"Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore del cual es imposible que tenga a la vista todo el tiempo, me lo trajo por mostrar gran lealtad a Dumbledore aquí abajo", dijo Harry como si no fuera un problema.

"…¿Qué?"

"Es el tipo de cosa que se tragaría", explicó Harry. "¿Qué te parece?"

Ginny parecía indecisa. Era una historia mucho mejor, pero los Weasleys la habían criado para ser razonablemente honesta así que no estaba segura.

Lockhart puso la mano en el hombro de Harry. "Déjame manejar esto. El cinco por ciento."

Ginny parecía sobresaltada. "¿Perdón?"

"Te daremos el cinco por ciento del beneficio que vamos a sacar por vender las partes del basilisco", elaboró Lockhart. Le echó una mirada a Luna. "Eso va por ti también, por supuesto."

"Que bien", fijo Luna. "¡Para financiar futuras expediciones de caza de criaturas extrañas!"

"Bueno, er, entonces vale", Lockhart parecía un poco alterado. "¿Qué piensa entonces, Señorita Weasley?"

"¿Está seguro de que el Profesor Dumbledore le dejará vender el basilisco? Después de todo técnicamente se trata de propiedad de Hogwarts", señaló ella.

"Dado que Voldemort y yo somos los dos únicos británicos que hablamos Parsel en este momento, no va a ser capaz de entrar a la Cámara y si intenta usarme a mi para entrar para que pueda usar al basilisco, me negaré, citando el trauma sufrido. Además, el Profesor Lockhart ya ha llegado a un acuerdo para que se ocupen de él, así que lo único que necesitamos es enviar el basilisco muerto a su proveedor, algo así", y Harry agitó su varita y el cuerpo del basilisco desapareció, "y ya está, completamente fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts y buena suerte probando de donde lo sacamos."

"De acuerdo…", accedió Ginny reluctantemente. "Pero solo si no se lo dices a mis padres."

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó Lockhart. "Técnicamente no hay nada ilegal en darle una parte de los beneficios, incluso aunque básicamente se trate de un soborno, por que podemos afirmar que estaba aquí cuando nos deshicimos del basilisco."

"Si mis padres se enteran, me harán meter el dinero en el banco y no me dejarán tocarlo hasta que tenga diecisiete años", explicó Ginny. "No estoy diciendo que quiera gastarlo todo ahora, pero un poco de dinero suelto no estaría nada mal."

"Accedemos a tus términos", dijo Harry con rapidez, antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea o pidiera un mayor porcentaje."¿Luna?"

"¿Hm?", miró hacia arriba dado que estaba jugando con Norbert en el suelo. "Oh, eso estaría bien. Aunque en realidad no importa si mi padre se entera o no. Siempre ha creído en la Cámara de los Secretos, ya sabes."

"Ya imagino", sonrió Harry. "¿No estás contenta de que vayamos a ir con una versión mucho más heroica de los eventos, Ginny?" Por no mencionar una versión que era casi idéntica a lo que había ocurrido originalmente, así que no había mucha mentira metida. Excepto por la participación de Lockhart, pero eso se daba por descontado cada vez que Lockhart se metía de por medio.

"¿Cómo vamos a volver arriba?", preguntó Luna.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Sabes, no lo había pensado. SUPONGO que podríamos volver a donde está la entrada y podría subiros volando a todos por turnos."

"Si puedes hacer eso, ¿por qué me has empujado abajo en vez de hacer eso en primer lugar?", Lockhart parecía irritado otra vez.

"Nostalgia", dijo simplemente Harry, negándose a elaborar.

Iban a dirigirse hacia allí cuando oyeron un gemido que venía de cerca de la estatua. Harry podría haberse dado de patadas a sí mismo. ¡Se había olvidado de Pettigrew! ¡Otra vez! Dios, Sirius iba a matarlo.

Harry corrió con rapidez hacia Pettigrew y sacó su varita, apuntando para aturdirlo. Sin embargo, Pettigrew fue más rápido, y se transformó en su forma de animago. Harry entrecerró los ojos. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que Pettigrew se le escapara ahora. Después de todo, ¿qué sentido tiene viajar atrás en el tiempo si vas a dejar que Pettigrew resucite a Voldemort de la misma manera?

Harry dejó caer su varita y se transformó en su propia forma de animago, ignorando los ruidos de sorpresa de Lockhart y Ginny. Se lanzó hacia Pettigrew (dándole las gracias a Dios de que la rata no se hubiera ido muy lejos porque había un MONTON de ratas aquí abajo. Aunque como pensaba Pettigrew que iba a ser capaz de escapar de la Cámara se le escapaba a Harry. Quizá Lockhart tenía algo de razón con lo de las escaleras. En cualquier caso, Pettigrew no hablaba Parsel y por tanto no podría utilizarlo) y lo cogió con la boca. Se deslizó hacia sus compañeros (porque, por supuesto, su forma de animago era una serpiente) y observó sus reacciones. Ginny y Lockhart parecían estar completamente sorprendidos mientras que Luna, naturalmente, parecía estar completamente imperturbable. Eso no era sorprendente. Lo que era sorprendente era que cogió un tarro, sacó a Pettigrew de la boca de Harry y lo metió dentro del tarro antes de cerrarlo.

"¿Estás segura de que va a aguantar?", preguntó Harry al volver a transformarse.

"Aparte del hecho de que si intentara transformarse se cortaría con todo el cristal y posiblemente muriese, sí, mi padre hizo este tarro a prueba de animagos en caso de que me encontrase con uno y no quisiera que se escapase", explicó Luna.

"Y…¿llevas eso contigo a todas partes?", le preguntó Lockhart.

"Por supuesto", dijo ella serenamente. "Uno nunca sabe cuando se va encontrar con un animago que uno no desea que se escape."

"Bueno…eso es conveniente", dijo Harry, todavía un poco confuso.

"Casi tan conveniente como tú siendo un animago serpiente de repente", soltó Ginny.

Harry le quitó importancia a sus sospechas con un meneo de la mano. "Oh, por favor, llevo años siendo un animago."

"Pero solo estás en segundo."

"¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo mucho talento", dijo Harry con modestia.

Ginny resopló. "¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie?"

"Porque es ilegal ser un animago siendo menor de edad", explicó Harry como si fiera obvio. Que lo era. Especialmente para alguien cuyo padre trabajaba en el Ministerio. "Ahora, si eso es todo…" Miró a Ginny, claramente esperando de ella que encontrara otro problema con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, ella se limitó a suspirar. "Vamos, entonces."

Myrtle estaba un poco deprimida cuando volvieron. No solo estaban todos todavía vivos (aunque dio gracias por ello una vez Harry señaló que si él se convirtiera en un fantasma y pasara el rato con ella, ella nunca tendría nada de paz debido a las leves tendencias de Harry por llamar la atención) sino que Peeves la estaba atormentando mientras esperaba a que volviera Harry para darle el Sombrero Sorteador. Cuando Harry le dio las prometidas seis cajas de bombas fétidas , Ginny parecía como si los siguientes días fueran a ser más terroríficos que toda su experiencia como rehén del Diario de Riddle.

Eventualmente, Harry, Lockhart, Ginny, Luna y el capturado Pettigrew llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore donde encontraron a Dumbledore, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Xenophilius Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Rita Skeeter y un hombre del que Harry solo podía asumir que era su Padrino.

"Estamos vivos", anunció Harry con alegría.

"¡Oh, Giny!", exclamó Molly con lágrimas, agarrando a su hija en un abrazo. "¿Te encuentras bien? ¿qué ha pasado?"

"Estoy bien, mamá", le aseguró Ginny. "En cuanto a lo que ha sucedido…bueno, quizá debería dejar que lo explicaran Harry y el Profesor Lockhart."

"¿Te has divertido, Luna?", preguntó su padre, después de examinarla en busca de heridas ocultas y no encontrando ninguna.

"Oh sí", dijo Luna. "No me ha gustado mucho lo de ser secuestrada o que Norbert acabara petrificado, pero aparte de eso el rescate ha sido bastante interesante."

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que haya sentido la necesidad de ir corriendo en una misión suicida sin informar primer a un adulto responsable?", preguntó Snape a Harry en medio de una mirada de burla al probable Sirius, al que parecía haber cogido una instantánea aversión. Harry estaba seguro de que el probable Sirius era completamente inocente en el asunto.

"Se lo dije a un adulto responsable", dijo Harry inocentemente. "El Profesor Lockhart es un Profesor de Hogwarts y seguramente el Profesor Dumbledore no contrataría a nadie si no tuviera completa fe en él."

McGonagall tosió delicadamente pero no dijo nada para contradecirlo.

"Entonces, Señor Malfoy, ¿es cierto que-?", empezó a decir Rita Skeeter.

"Me temo que me ha confundido con otra persona", dijo Harry como excusándose. "Yo soy Harry Potter." Hizo una pausa. "Y sí, he bajado a la Cámara de los Secretos."

* * *

Pasaron veinte minutos antes de que la habitación se calmase lo suficiente para que Harry contase la historia de lo que había pasado abajo (manteniendo la versión en la que se habían puesto de acuerdo y embelleciéndola un poco) y Harry estaba contento de ver a Rita Skeeter usando su Pluma a Vuelapluma para asegurarse que todo resultara incluso más exagerado. Y dado que Rita era, por alguna impía razón, una respetada periodista, todo el mundo la creería cuando escribiera que las cosas sucedieron como Harry aseguraba que lo hicieron.

"¿Y Peter?", fue lo primero que quiso saber el probable Sirius.

Harry hizo una mueca. "Yo…bueno, más o menos me olvidé de él."

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'más o menos te olvidaste de él'?", definitivamente Sirius parecía francamente asesino.

"Por fortuna, se despertó antes de que pudiéramos marcharnos y entonces lo cogimos", se apresuró Harry a tranquilizarlo.

"¿Así que solo lo atrapasteis por **casualidad**?", Sirius no estaba muy contento con eso.

"Alégrate de que al menos lo atrapáramos", le aconsejó Harry.

"¿A qué te refieres con que atrapaste a Peter?", preguntó Dumbledore. "¿Quién es este 'Peter'?"

Luna contestó antes de que pudiera hacerlo Harry. "Peter Pettigrew, rata animago ilegal y Mortífago secreto extraordinario", dijo ella, sonando un poco como un subastador al sacar el tarro.

"Oh, bien pensado, Luna", Xenophilius sonrió de alegría al reconocer el tarro.

Luna le quitó la tapa y posó a Pettigrew en el suelo con cautela. Antes de que pudiera intentar escapar, Sirius sacó su varita y con un hechizo lo obligó a volver a su forma humana.

"¿Peter Pettigrew?", McGonagall jadeó, identificándolo firmemente para la un tanto escéptica Ginny. "Pero…tú…y Black, él…"

"¿Dijiste que querías verme, Dumbledore?", preguntó Fudge, abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore y seguido – a saber por qué razón – por Lucius Malfoy. "¿Peter Pettigrew? ¿No había explotado?"

"Sucede que no te he llamado, Cornelius", dijo Dumbledore afablemente, tomándose todo esto con calma. "Pero es una buena cosa que estés aquí. Justo estábamos apunto de interrogar al Señor Pettigrew sobre su…supervivencia, por decirlo de algún modo. ¿Severus? ¿Podrías?"

Snape asintió bruscamente y se movió hacia el asustado Pettigrew para administrarle un poco de Veritaserum.

"Yo…quería contarlo", dijo Pettigrew desesperadamente. "Acerca de mí estando vivo. Pero tenía miedo. Sirius me quería muerto y yo estaba, uh, muy deprimido después de lo sucedido a James y a Lily y quería, eh, desaperecer."

"¿Así que elegiste ser una rata?", preguntó Lucius incrédulamente. "Santo Dios, realmente eres un idiota."

Pettigrew abrió la boca para responder y Snape aprovechó la oportunidad para forzar el Veritaserum por su garganta.

"Yo manejaré esto, si no te importa, Cornelius", dijo Dumbledore educadamente. Viendo que no tenía ninguna objeción, continuó. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie que estabas vivo?"

"Estaba asustado", repitió Pettigrew.

Harry decidió que esto probablemente iba a tomar demasiado tiempo si dejaba al cargo al extraordinariamente paciente Dumbledore, y él solo quería probar la inocencia de Sirius antes de que se acabara la Poción Multijugos. "¿Mataste a todos esos Muggles después de que Sirius te hiciera frente acerca de la muerte de mis padres?"

"Sí."

Todo el mundo parecía sorprendido por eso. Bueno, excepto Luna y su padre que nunca se sorprendían de nada y Lucius, que probablemente ya lo sabía todo.

"¿Eres un Mortífago?", continuó Harry con rapidez.

"Sí."

"¿Es Sirius un Mortífago?", Harry terminó sus preguntas.

"No."

"Bueno, ahí lo tienes", dijo Harry, cruzando los brazos. "Entonces, ¿Cuándo estará listo el perdón?"

"Yo…¿Perdón?", preguntó Fudge, confuso.

"Bueno, naturalmente", asintió Harry. "Y yo me daría prisa con ello. En caso contrario, cuando Rita escriba ese artículo y todo el mundo se entere de que se negó a dejar ir a un hombre claramente inocente" – Snape resopló con eso – " la corte de la opinión pública hará que lo cuelguen."

"Yo…", Fudge parecía perdido.

"¿Se dará prisa de una vez?", preguntó Sirius. "No estoy para nada de humor."

"Le dijo la actriz al obispo", dijo Harry inmediatamente.

Sirius parecía confuso. "Um…okay…"

"Simplemente recordándote que somos británicos", dijo Harry alegremente. "Teniendo en cuenta que aparentemente se te ha olvidado."

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. "Dios Santo, Harry, he ido a Las Vegas, no he pedido la ciudadanía." Sonrió. "Aunque 'eso es lo que dijo ella'* sale de la lengua mucho mejor."

"De acuerdo, lo haré", decidió Fudge antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de maldecir a su errante Padrino.

Harry miró hacia arriba. Aparentemente Dumbledore había pasado los últimos cinco minutos apelando a los índices de aprobación pública de Fudge y aunque Lucius parecía furioso, parecía haberlo conseguido.

"Solo necesito redactar el papeleo y-", empezó a decir Fudge.

"Por delante de usted", lo interrumpió Harry, sacando un perdón oficial para Sirius para el que había sobornado a varias personas para conseguir. "Firme aquí, por favor. Oh, y usted también, Profesor."

Pareciendo un tanto perplejo, Fudge firmó. Pareciendo increíblemente entretenido y para nada preocupado de cómo había conseguido Harry el perdón en primer lugar, Dumbledore firmó también.

"¡Libertad! ¡Por fin!", celebró Sirius mientras se acababa el efecto de la Poción Multijugos.

"¿Siempre te funciona todo tan convenientemente?", preguntó Ginny con incredulidad mientras Fudge se agarraba el corazón del shock e intentaba (y fallaba) no parecer aterrorizado.

"Pues sí, la verdad es que sí", afirmó Harry.

Lucius parecía asqueado antes de salir por la puerta, sin duda decidiendo buscar un lacayo para apoyar como Ministro de Magia que estuviera menos influenciado por Dumbledore. A Harry le pareció ver a Dobby escondiéndose fuera de la puerta y decidió arriesgarse y esperar que funcionara.

"Hey, Señor Malfoy", lo llamó.

Lucius se giró hacia él. "¿Qué?", soltó con ira.

"Cójalo", dijo, sacándose los guantes de piel de dragón del bolsillo y tirándoselos.

Lucius los agarró a una pulgada de su cara y los tiró hacia el lado, mirando con desprecio a Harry en silencio.

Harry vio con diversión como Dobby saltó medio pasillo para atrapar los guantes.

"Vámonos, Dobby", ordenó Lucius, continuando su salida del pasillo sin comprobar si Dobby lo estaba siguiendo. Al final, cuando Lucius intentó golpear a Dobby con su bastón para sentirse mejor por lo espectacularmente mal que había salido todo en la oficina, se dio cuenta de que Dobby no se había movido. Estaba agarrando los probablemente venenosos guantes de Harry como si fueran un tesoro que no tenía precio.

"El Maestro le ha dado guantes a Dobby", dijo Dobby maravillado. "El Maestro se los ha dado a Dobby."

"¿Qué es eso?", escupió Lucius. "¿Qué has dicho?"

"Dobby tiene un par de guantes", dijo el elfo con incredulidad. "El Maestro los arrojó, y Dobby los agarró, y Dobby – Dobby es libre."

Lucius se quedó congelado, mirando al elfo. Entonces se lanzó hacia Harry.

"¡Me has hecho perder mi sirviente, muchacho!"

Pero Dobby gritó. "¡No dañará a Harry Potter!"

Hubo un sonoro bang, y el Señor Malfoy fue lanzado hacia atrás. Bajó chocándose con las escaleras, tres escalones cada vez, aterrizando completamente arrugado en el piso de abajo.

Se levantó, con la cara lívida, y sacó su varita, pero Dobby extendió un largo dedo amenazador.

"Se irá ahora", dijo fieramente, señalando al Señor Malfoy. "No tocará a Harry Potter. Se irá ahora. Y Dobby piensa que debería saber que la razón por la que la gente se ríe de él cuando piensan que no está mirando es porque piensan que el Maestro Malo Draco no es su hijo."

Los ojos de Lucius Malfoy ardían de ira, pero Dobby no le dio opción. Con una última, encolerizada mirada a los dos, osciló su capa a su alrededor y se alejó con rapidez, probablemente para hacerle a Narcisa alguna preguntas muy incómodas.

Harry no podía creer que después de todo, Lucius al final se las había arreglado para oír esos rumores o que había sido Dobby quien había acabado diciéndoselo. Lo habría hecho él mismo hace siglos, pero le había prometido a Draco que no lo haría. Bueno, prometido más o menos. Y además, Harry sabía que significaría más viniendo de Dobby.

Se dirigió de vuelta a la oficina de Dumbledore donde oyó a Snape y a Sirius discutir ruidosamente.

"¡Intentaste matarme!", Sirius estaba gritando.

"¡Estábamos en guerra!", se defendió así mismo Snape.

"A mi me pareció muy personal", contestó Sirius.

"¡Demostraste ser un asesino sanguinario a los dieciséis años!", soltó airadamente Snape.

Molly y Arthur parecían perturbados por eso y Sirius dijo con rapidez, "No fue tan malo, de verdad. Y además, tienes que aprender a dejar ir estas cosas. Llevar encima resentimientos durante más de una década no puede ser bueno para ti."

Harry resopló. _Hipócrita_.

_**Nota del traductor*:**_ chiste perdido con la traducción (uno de tantos) donde "that's what she said" es una frase recurrente en Estados Unidos con doble sentido y de naturaleza sexual. Con un origen del que ahora no me acuerdo, es famosa en la actualidad por la cantidad de veces que se dice en la serie americana de The Office. Por otro lado, "le dijo la actriz al obispo" ( 'the actress said to the bishop' en inglés) es una expresión que significa más o menos lo mismo pero de origen inglés y mucho más antigua. El que quiera saber su significado exacto, bueno para eso inventaron google. En resumen, juegos de palabras entre el inglés británico y el inglés americano que no tienen ninguna adaptación al español.

_**Otra Nota:**_ Y con este capítulo llegamos al ecuador del fic. O sea, que aun quedan un total de otros 25 excelentes capítulos.


	26. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26.

A su pesar, Harry se encontró disfrutando de la improvisada fiesta 'La Escuela Ya No Está En Peligro Y Ni Siquiera Hemos Tenido Que Hacer Nada' que surgió inmediatamente después de que todos salieran de la oficina de Dumbledore. Con muy poco aviso, pero eso lo único que hizo fue causar ansiedad y festejos para los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts.

Dado que Harry tenía una aptitud para el dramatismo, resultaba natural que fuera un dotado cuenta historias , y todo el cuerpo estudiantil se encontró bastante ansioso por escuchar el relato de Harry, nadie más que los ansiosos por emociones Gryffindors. Harry estaba encantado de entretener a sus compañeros con la versión oficial del relato – para gran enfado de Ginny – y solo paró cuando llegó el momento de que anunciaran los puntos.

En cuanto Dumbledore empezó con los recuentos de puntos, Harry corrió otra vez hacia la mesa de Slytherin como si su vida dependiera de ello. Echándole una singular mirada a Harry, Dumbledore continuó su recitación. "En primer lugar tenemos a la Casa Gryffindor con 638 puntos. En segundo lugar tenemos Slytherin con 427 puntos. En tercer lugar tenemos Ravenclaw con 383 puntos. Y en cuarta posición tenemos Hufflepuff con 358 puntos." A nadie le sorprendió estas noticias. Había quedado bastante claro a principios de año, si es que no lo hizo a pasados del anterior que, a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, Harry Potter simplemente era incapaz de perder la Copa de Casas. Lo que sucedió a continuación sí que sorprendió un poco a la gente.

"Enhorabuena, Gryffindor, bien hecho", sonrió de alegría en la dirección general de Harry. "Pero antes de que empecéis a celebrar, recientes eventos deben ser tomados en cuenta. Este ha sido un año muy molesto para todos, trabajando para mantener fuera de la prensa la infortunada infestación del basilisco y las inconvenientes hospitalizaciones. Si la Junta de Gobernantes o el Ministerio se hubieran enterado antes de que el tema se hubiera solucionado…bien, tiemblo solo de pensar lo que podría haber ocurrido entonces. Sin embargo, me satisface informar que el basilisco ha sido derrotado por el Profesor Lockhart y tres estudiantes excepcionales. A la luz de esto, tengo unos cuantos puntos de última hora que distribuir."

"¡Otra vez no!", gruñó uno de último curso de Ravenclaw al que Harry reconocía solo vagamente. Varios murmullos parecidos pudieron oírse de otros no-Gryffindors, que el Director ignoró con alegría.

"Primero, para la Señorita Luna Lovegood y la Señorita Ginevra Weasley por permanecer en calma y tranquilas durante una situación con rehenes, tanto como ayudando en capturar al perpetrador, adjudico 200 puntos a Gryffindor y a Ravenclaw." Dumbledore hizo una pausa aquí, claramente esperando aplausos, pero todo el mundo estaba demasiado aturdido por lo de un no-Gryffindor obteniendo puntos de última hora como para hacer algo aparte de quedarse mirándolo. "Y al Señor Harry Potter por su rapidez de pensamiento, inventiva, desinterés, responsabilidad por alertar a un miembro del profesorado y por valentía, le adjudico a Gryffindor 400 puntos."

"No me lo puedo creer", gimió abatido Harry. "Es decir, sí que me lo puedo creer, pero me gustaría que no. 600 puntos extra…eso son, ¿qué, 1238? Casi hemos DOBLADO nuestros puntos. Se que se supone que soy el estudiante favorito de Dumbledore y todo eso, pero a veces no lo parece…"

"_Yo_ no puedo creérmelo", Draco le hizo eco a los sentimientos de Harry. "¿**Ravenclaw** en segundo lugar? ¿Slytherin en tercer lugar? Creo que estoy en shock. O quizá todo esto solo sea una larga pesadilla…quizás todo este año solo sea una pesadilla interminable. Probablemente tenga una concusión en el tren de cuando tú y la Comadreja caísteis del cielo, y en cualquier momento voy a despertarme en el Ala Médica."

"Amén a eso", dijo Harry con fervor.

"Sabes", dijo una pensativa Daphne Greengrass. "Acabo de darme cuenta de que cada año, siempre es Gryffindor o Slytherin la que gana la Copa de Casas y Ravenclaw _quizás_ quedándose segundos, dependiendo de lo bueno que sea su equipo de Quidditch. O dependiendo de si uno de ellos acompaña al estudiante mascota del Director en su intento de suicidio anual. ¿Cómo es que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff nunca ganan? Es decir, obviamente están menos inclinados a meterse en las necias heroicidades por las que son famosos los Gryffindors o por usar estrategias, como nosotros, pero uno pensaría que sucedería de vez en cuando."

"¡NO soy el estudiante mascota de Dumbledore!", protestó Harry. "¡Y no soy un suicida! Es solo que…bueno, todo parece que gira en torno a mi."

Theodore Nott lo miró desde su pudín. "Sí que lo eres, las dos cosas. También eres increíblemente egocéntrico."

Harry le echó una mirada asesina. "Nadie te ha preguntado."

"Y nadie te ha pedido que te sientes aquí", señaló Theodore. "Y sin embargo, aquí estamos los dos."

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró enseguida otra vez. Eso tenía mucho sentido.

"Para contestar tu pregunta, Daphne", dijo Draco, riéndose del silencio de Harry, "las casas normalmente están muy igualadas la mayor parte del año. Después de todo los Gryffindors a menudo ganan puntos por sus acciones precipitadas y los pierden igual de fácil. Nosotros conseguimos muchos puntos también, pero tenemos una desafortunada cantidad de…confrontaciones, que a menudo nos salen caras. Los Ravenclaws ganan puntos por pura brillantez y los Hufflepuffs rascan su parte a base de hacer lo que se supone que tienen que hacer. Al final del año, los Gryffindor inevitablemente hacen una enorme y estúpido número que, o bien tiene éxito y los coloca en primera posición, o bien falla miserablemente y le dan a Ravenclaw la oportunidad de ser segundos. Nosotros vamos a por todas en nuestro intento de ganar puntos y con la ausencia de algo como Harry matando un basilisco o salvando la Piedra Filosofal, normalmente ganamos. Los Ravenclaws normalmente están demasiado ocupados estudiando como para preocuparse demasiado acerca de que ganar la Copa de Casas les vendría bien para su naturaleza autoexigente, y en cuanto a los Hufflepuffs…¿qué van a hacer? ¿Hacer exactamente lo que se supone que tienen que hacer pero MAS?"

"Tú…has pensado mucho en esto", dijo Harry, sorprendido, en cuanto recuperó la capacidad del habla.

Draco le echó una mirada incrédula."Soy un _Malfoy_. Seguramente no pensabas que lo conseguimos todo a base de nuestra apariencia y riqueza."

"Er…" Pues resultaba que eso era **exactamente** lo que Harry pensaba.

"Es todo estrategia", explicó Draco. "Hay mucha gente rica, y con los recursos que nos ofrece la magia, también un montón de gente muy hermosa. Si quieres tener ventaja, tienes que pensarlo bien."

Harry no estaba muy seguro de cómo contestar a eso y por tanto se encontró bastante aliviado cuando Lockhart se inclinó para decirle algo a Dumbledore, que enseguida se alzó otra vez. "Ha sido traído a mi atención que se me ha olvidado mencionar que una vez más, nuestro Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras nos dejará al final del año. Me alegra informar que, al contrario que su predecesor, el Profesor Lockhart se encuentra perfectamente y que, de hecho, su retiro es para escribir su nuevo libro Cebo para el Basilisco. El Profesor Lockhart me ha pedido que diga que cualquiera que desee ser citado en el libro debe comunicárselo antes del fin del semestre."

Harry le echó una rápida mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ginny parecía estar al borde del motín. Supongo que no quiere ser incluida en el libro, entonces.

* * *

Harry pensó que al menos bien podía despedirse de Lockhart antes de que se marchase, teniendo en cuenta todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para evitar que acabara otra vez con daño cerebral.

"¿Entonces cuanta gente se ha prestado voluntaria para ayudar con el libro?", preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"Unas tres cuartas partes de los estudiantes. De hecho, quizá tenga que publicar un libro aparte con sus aportes", Lockhart parecía encantado ante esa perspectiva. "Aunque no estoy seguro de cómo llamarlo…"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "A mi no me pregunte; no soy un artífice de la palabra. Trate de preguntarle a Luna, después de todo fue a ella a la que se le ocurrió lo de Cebo para el Basilisco."

"Ah, sí, eso fue bastante inteligente", estuvo de acuerdo Lockhart. "Es agradable ver que está haciendo algo para ganarse su cinco por ciento."

"Luna es así de servicial", dijo Harry.

"Sí que lo es", estuvo de acuerdo Lockhart, aguantando con la mano la edición de ese día del Profeta. "¿Has visto el artículo que ha escrito tu amiga periodista? Tiene un toque bastante agradable."

Intrigado, Harry cogió el mencionado periódico.

**Baslisco y Black invaden Hogwarts**

**Por Rita Skeeter**

**Desde hace meses han estado volando los rumores de que el Director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore ha estado escondiendo la rearpetura de la Cámara de los Secretos y que un basilisco ha estado sin freno petrificando a todo el que se cruzaba. A pesar ello y de una visita del Gobernante de Hogwarts Lucius Malfoy y del Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge, no ha habido rastro de este supuesto basilisco. Hasta ahora.**

**Ayer, esta reportera fue contactada anónimamente por alguien clamando ser el representante de Harry Potter, y se me dijo que Hogwarts estaba a punto de desvelar el misterio que llevaba rodeando al castillo todo el año. Escéptica pero intrigada, esta reportera se dirigió con rapidez a la oficina de Dumbledore, donde ya estaban esperando las familias Weasley y Lovegood y el Profesor Severus Snape.**

**Poco después, el Profesor Gilderoy Lockhart llegó cargando con las alumnas de primer curso Ginevra Weasley y Luna Lovegood y con el mismo Harry Potter. Al interrogarlo, esta reportera descubrió que estos héroes acababan de descubrir un basilisco previamente desconocido al acecho en una cámara escondida profundamente bajo la escuela. ¿La legendaria Cámara de los Secretos, tal vez (detalles en página 5)?**

**Mientras Lockhart y Potter se lanzaban a describir su heroico relato (detalles en página 3), fue revelado que la mente maestra detrás del basilisco y el secuestro de Lovegood y de Weasley era nada menos que Peter Pettigrew, héroe de guerra hace tiempo fallecido, recipiente de la Orden de Merlín primera clase, y aparentemente animago ilegal. Asombrados, Fudge y Dumbledore se apresuraron a perdonar al fugado de Azkaban Sirius Black dado que Pettigrew claramente no había explotado y –bajo interrogatorio – confesó los otros asesinatos por que fue encarcelado Black (detalles en página 4).**

**¡Y no un momento demasiado pronto dado que la Poción Multijugos (que concede a quien la use la habilidad de tomar la forma de alguien más durante una hora) del contacto de esta reportera se disolvió y se descubrió que era nada más y nada menos que el recientemente perdonado Black en persona! Aparentemente Black llevaba un año rastreando a Pettigrew para poder probar su inocencia (la historia de Black en página 7).**

**Black dice, "Comprensiblemente estoy muy frustrado por todos esos años que he pasado injustamente encarcelado pero tengo confianza en que ahora que la verdad ha salido a la luz, se hará justicia, y pretendo conseguir la custodia de mi ahijado, Harry Potter y continuar con mi vida."**

**Al preguntarle, Potter comentó esto al respecto, "Admito que no conozco a Sirius muy bien, pero estoy completamente convencido de que solo tiene mis mejores intereses en su corazón y pienso que un ambiente mágico me vendría mejor que el Muggle en el que he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida. Además, Sirius era el mejor amigo de mi padre y la persona a la que mis padres confiaron mi seguridad en caso de que algo les sucediera a ellos. Vivir con Sirius es algo que quiero y, lo que es más, es lo que mis padres hubieran querido."**

**Aunque todo esto sucedió en la oficina de Dumbledore, no se encontraba disponible para hacer comentarios.**

"Bueno, Harry, ha sido una buena aventura este año", dijo Lockhart cuando terminó de leer Harry. "Y lo que es más, no he tenido que borrarle la memoria a nadie. No…no estoy seguro de cómo me siento acerca de eso. Realmente me parece que debería, pero no parece haber ninguna necesidad para ello, ¿verdad? En cualquier caso, me ha encantado hacer de mentor tuyo y creo que podría incluso llegar a echarte de menos."

"Eso está bien", sonrió Harry. "Porque Dios sabe que voy a echar de menos la oportunidad de averiguar si es posible, de hecho, o no apalear a alguien hasta la muerte con una servilleta de papel."

"Sé positivo", dijo Lockhart con alegría. "Tienes otros cinco años para conseguirlo."

* * *

Harry se pasó el tren de vuelta a casa, igual que el anterior, desesperadamente huyendo de los intentos de Hermione de importunarlo por sus fenomenales resultados en los exámenes. De hecho estos exámenes habían sido un poco menos dolorosos que los del año anterior. En parte, supuso Harry, porque el material resultaba ser ligeramente más desafiante y en parte porque en su segundo año original no llegó a hacerlos.

"¿Entonces cuales son tus planes para este verano?", preguntó eventualmente Ron. "Te invitaría a venir otra vez, pero creo que Ginny armaría un buen follón." Ginny no había terminado de superar su decepción en la semana pasada desde su rescate, pero Harry no estaba preocupado. Después de todo, no es como si pudiera estar enfadada con él para siempre. Bueno, probablemente. Era una Weasley, después de todo, y solo acabó perdonando a Percy a causa de la muerte de Fred y porque no quería perder otro hermano innecesariamente.

"No te preocupes por eso", dijo Harry quitándole importancia. "Después de que Sirius amenazara con demandar a Dumbledore, Fudge y a medio Ministerio por encarcelamiento injusto debido a su falta de juicio y de decir que iba a contar a todo el mundo como yo había sido secuestrado tras muerte de mis padres y forzado a vivir con un puñado de Muggles que odian la magia, Fudge más o menos se saltó a Dumbledore y le concedió mi custodia."

"¿Porque tu padrino le _amenazó_?", Hermione estaba escandalizada. "Eso es absurdo. Dumbledore debería haber-"

"Dumbledore probablemente estaba pensando en su carrera; después de todo es un político", señaló Neville. "Igual que Fudge. Además, como padrino de Harry, Sirius Black tiene derecho legal si es que la familia biológica de Harry eligiera renunciar a sus derechos-"

"Cosa que hicieron", le cortó Harry. "El abogado apenas pudo terminar de hablar antes de accedieran. La mayoría de la gente asumiría que me odian, pero Dumbledore se puso todo lloroso y continuó contando lo conmovido que estaba porque renunciaran a los derechos de su precioso sobrino en un dulce –aunque equivocado – intento por hacerle feliz."

"Y a menos que Dumbledore quiera explicar al Wizengamot y a la población mágica en general porqué le pareció que el entonces niño de un año y ahora de doce es la clave para derrotar a Quien-Tú-Sabes, no hay nada que pueda hacer", concluyó Neville.

"¡Pero aun así no es correcto!", insistió Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Sí, bueno, tampoco lo es encerrar a mi padrino en prisión durante diez años sin un juicio porque no quería ceder mi custodia."

Hermione se limitó a mirarlo boquiabierta durante unos segundos. "¡Reconozco que se trata un terrible fracaso de la justicia, pero seguramente no estás sugiriendo que el Profesor Dumbledore podría haber hecho algo diferente y que simplemente no lo hizo porque quería que estuvieras con gente que te odia!"

"No se, Hermione", dijo Ron sin mucha certeza. "Ya era el Warlock Jefe incluso entonces, por no mencionar el Mugwump Supremo. Probablemente podría haber hecho algo."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?", le exigió Hermione. "¡Es DUMBLEDORE! El-"

"No es perfecto y ya va siendo hora de que lo aceptes", dijo Harry, con cansancio. "En cualquier caso, como iba diciendo, después de que Sirius consiguiera mi custodia, él y el padre de Luna empezaron a hablar y Sirius decidió que podría ser divertido ir a buscar extrañas y – algunos podrían considerar – ficticias criaturas. Ya que yo encontré el Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado, tendríamos que encontrar algo nuevo que buscar, pero eso probará mi progreso como rastreador."

"¿Vas a hacer eso todo el verano?", dijo Neville, su voz cuidadosamente neutra. "Eso es…genial."

"Oh, no todo el verano", le aseguró Harry. "También he empezado pronto con mis clases de Adivinación y veo que el padre de Ron va ganar el Gran Premio Anual del Profeta y que vais a ir a Egipto a visitar a Bill, así que Sirius y yo también planeamos ir a pasar un mes allí."

"¿Ganar…el gran premio?", Ron sonaba incrédulo.

"¿Vas a viajar durante un mes a otro país por la posibilidad remota de que tu predicción sea cierta?", Hermione sonaba escéptica y Harry estaba bastante seguro que se estaba conteniendo para no decir más.

"Bueno…es solo que quería ver como Fred y George intentan encerrar a Percy dentro de una pirámide", admitió Harry. "Pero seguro que me lo voy a pasar bien, incluso si eso no acaba ocurriendo."

"¡Harry querido!", salió de la nada la Señora Weasley después de saludar a sus propios hijos. "¡Que bien volver a verte!"

"Hola Señora Weasley", la saludó Harry con cariño. "¿Ha conocido ya a mi padrino, Sirius Black?"

La Señora Weasley siguió sonriendo. Se había enterado de la absolución, por supuesto, pero estaba claramente incómoda al encontrarse cara a cara con el citado exconvicto. "Ah, ¿he escuchado que has conseguido la custodia de Harry?"

Sirius sonrió de alegría. "Hoy hacen ocho días."

"¿Estás seguro de estar preparado para el desafío, tan pronto después de retornar a la sociedad mágica?", preguntó la Señora Weasley por si acaso.

"Harry es un gran chico y Dumbledore ha sido de *gran* ayuda en todo el proceso de reintegración", dijo Sirius con alegría. "No podría haberlo logrado sin él. Sabes, a veces significa el mundo para mí el poder ocuparme del hijo de Lily y de James. Ellos eran…eran como familia para mí, estoy feliz de, finalmente, poder cumplir sus deseos e intentar mantener viva su memoria para su hijo."

"Oh", la voz de la Señora Weasley estaba notablemente más cálida ante el pensamiento de Harry por fin teniendo un enlace con sus padres.

Mientras continuaban hablando, Harry miró vagamente por la estación. "¡Hey! ¡Draco!", dijo Harry, caminando hacia él. "Escucha, quería darte las gracias por toda tu ayuda este año con Dob-"

Draco parecía distintivamente incómodo mientras le señalaba una bastante enfadada Narcissa Malfoy. "Harry, esta es mi madre. Madre, este es Harry Potter."

La sonrisa de Narcissa congeló a Harry hasta el hueso. "Un placer, estoy segura." Harry tradujo eso como algo parecido a 'más te vale no encontrarme nunca en un callejón oscuro, o si no que Dios te ayude…'. Hm. ¿Cuál era su problema?

"¿Listo para irnos, Harry?", preguntó Sirius, viniendo por detrás suyo. "Ah, prima Narcissa. ¿Cómo estás?"

Si acaso, su sonrisa su puso más fría aun. "Sirius, me alegré tanto de enterarme de tu absolución. Ahora, si nos excusas…"

"Wow", dijo finalmente Harry. "No la recuerdo tan…fría de antes."

"Bueno, eso es porque nunca la viste conmigo", se rió Sirius.

"Ooo, ¿qué pasó?", preguntó Harry.

"Bueno, podría haber habido un incidente el séptimo curso durante un fin de semana de Hogsmeade cuando ella estaba con su novio, involucrando una rana, una botella de tinte para el pelo rosa y un trampolín", admitió Sirius.

"Cuenta, cuenta", lo animó Harry.

"Lo primero de todo, niego toda participación. Mi presencia –junto a James, Remus y aquel-que-no-vale-la-pena-mencionar – fue una completa coincidencia. Igual que la cámara de fotos de James. Todo empezó cuando…"

Y con eso, padrino y ahijado se dirigieron a lo que prometía ser el verano más libre de preocupaciones que cualquiera de los dos había tenido en bastante tiempo.


	27. Capítulo 27

Capítulo 27

Nota: Harry se lo pasó genial durante el verano. Tanto que es imposible hacerle justicia, así que me lo voy a saltar. De verdad, fue impresionante. :p

Había sido un buen verano, reflexionó Harry sentado enfrente de su padrino en la Heladería Fortescue. Cierto, él, Luna y su padre no habían tenido mucha suerte en la búsqueda de Blibbering Humdingers en Zaire, y cierto que se había visto obligado a hablar francés durante casi seis semanas (que era lo peor que le había pasado recientemente, aunque Sirius se mostró indiferente y le dijo que estaba siendo demasiado dramático) pero se lo había pasado bien de todos modos. El mes que habían pasado él y Sirius en Egipto –después de que los Weasleys, de hecho, hubieran ganado la Lotería de 700 Galeones – había resultado incluso más entretenido, aunque Percy se había unido al club 'No Le Dirigimos La Palabra A Harry' después de que Harry distrajera a la Señora Weasley mientras Fred y George lo encerraban en una pirámide. Aunque no entendía por qué era para tanto. Percy solo había estado allí unas tres horas y después confesó que había aprendido bastante que no hubiera aprendido de otro modo por haber estado sin supervisión. Aparentemente, mientras que el nuevo Delegado ya se esperaba esa clase de comportamiento de los gemelos, había 'esperado más' de Harry.

"¿Crees que ya han acabado con sus estúpidas compras para el colegio?", preguntó Harry. "Me aburro."

Sirius, que había estado ojeando un grupo de brujas bastante atractivas, parpadeó y lo miró por encima. "Tú eres el que contrató a Dobby para que hiciera tus compras por ti", le recordó.

"Bueno, sí, pero no se me había ocurrido que iba a estar aquí atascado esperando a que todo el mundo termine las suyas", se quejó Harry.

"Sí, quien iba a pensar que Hermione se iba a molestar tanto porque le estás pagando a Dobby por debajo del salario mínimo –y sí, ya se que él insistió", Sirius levantó una mano para prevenir las protestas de Harry, "que Ron se mostraría insultado de que fueras restregándole en su cara que eres tan rico que no necesitas hacer tus propias compras, que Ginny todavía no te dirigiría la palabra, y que Luna y Neville estarían por ahí intentando probar que los Wrackspurts han infestado Ollivander´s."

"Ya te digo, es una conspiración", dijo Harry tristemente.

"Aun me tienes a mí", dijo Sirius alegremente.

Harry no respondió.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, podrías haber ido con ellos de todos modos."

"Eso acabaría por completo con la razón de que le pagara a Dobby para que lo hiciera por mí", dijo Harry, sonando conmocionado. "Me pregunto por qué Draco siempre insiste en hacer sus propias compras."

"Los Elfos Doméstico son famosos por confundir colores", replicó Draco, la puerta de la tienda cerrándose tras él.

"Pellízcame, debo estar soñando", le dijo Harry a Sirius, lo cual hizo inmediatamente. "Draco Malfoy ha recordado que existo."

Draco cruzó los brazos irritado. "Nunca se me _olvidó_."

"¿Entonces por qué no has contestado ninguna de las 37 cartas que te he enviado este verano?", le exigió Harry.

"¿Aparte del hecho de que estaban llenas de tonterías sin sentido acerca de gente que no me importa?", le preguntó Draco. Cuando Harry inclinó la cabeza, continuó. "Una vez que mi padre se enteró de ese estúpido rumor que empezaste –y todos sabemos que fuiste tú así que no te molestes en negarlo – él y mi madre han estado peleándose y por tanto me prohibieron que tuviera nada que ver contigo. Y también porque creen que tu nuevo guardián podría ser una mala influencia."

"Como si ellos fueran mejores…", se quejó Sirius. "Y estás teniendo algo que ver con él ahora mismo."

Draco sonrió. Harry estaba seguro de que a consecuencia de ello en algún lugar acababa de morir un cachorrito. "Soy oficialmente un adolescente. De algún modo tengo que rebelarme, ¿no? De todos modos, mi madre ya debe estar a punto de acabar en Madam Malkin, así que tengo que irme. Nos vemos, Harry."

"Uh, adiós…", replicó Harry distraídamente. Se giró hacia Sirius. "Eso ha sido extraño."

"Sí que lo ha sido", estuvo de acuerdo Sirius. "¿Yo? ¿Una mala influencia? Algunas personas…"

"Bueno, eres un recientemente perdonado fugitivo que ha pasado quien sabe cuantos años en Azkaban", señaló Harry con tacto.

"Mi registro ha sido cancelado", contestó Sirius. "Eso significa que legalmente nunca ha sucedido, y he decidido negarme a reconocer que sucedió. Además, Lucius es un Mortífago."

"Fue declarado inocente de todos los cargos, así que legalmente no lo es", señaló Harry.

Al oír eso, Sirius bufó. "Hablando de Mortífagos, ¿cómo vamos con el frente del Diario?"

Harry frunció el ceño, confuso por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de que por 'Diario' Sirius quería decir 'Horcrux' y de que él –por una vez – estaba teniendo cuidado por si había alguien cerca que podría estar potencialmente escuchando a escondidas. "Bueno, hemos apuñalado el diario, quemado la copa, el guardapelo y la diadema, la serpiente probablemente no lo sea todavía y podemos ocuparnos de ella más tarde si lo es, yo todavía lo soy, lo que solo deja…el anillo."

"¿Dónde está el anillo?", preguntó Sirius. "¿Podemos ocuparnos de eso hoy? Mañana vuelves a la escuela, y eso restringe tus movimientos severamente."

"Cierto. Si me voy, tendrá que ser hoy. ¿Te viene bien ahora mismo?"

Sirius le echó una mirada discreta a su reloj. "De acuerdo. Aunque tenemos que darnos prisa. Tengo una reunión con Dumbledore en veinte minutos."

"¿Oh, de verdad?", preguntó Harry mientras se levantaban. "¿Para qué?"

"Si sale bien, ya lo averiguarás. Si no, no te lo voy a decir", le dijo Sirius remilgadamente. "¿Dónde has dicho que vamos?"

"Little Hangington…No, espera, Little Hangleton", se corrigió Harry a sí mismo.

"¿Estás seguro de saber a donde vamos?", preguntó Sirius con sospechas.

"¡Por supuesto! Es solo que no he estado allí en unos…vamos a ver…once años. Creo. Y nunca llegué a ir a la cabaña Gaunt. De hecho, no creo que pueda darte buenas instrucciones. Tendré que Aparecernos a los dos", decidió Harry. "Probablemente será lo mejor porque técnicamente soy demasiado joven para Aparecerme así que podemos fingir que eres tú el que lo hace."

Sirius parecía claramente infeliz, pero hizo lo que le pidió Harry. Harry cerró los ojos e intentó con todas sus fuerzas pensar en el cementerio al que había sido transportado al final de su cuarto curso, donde Cedric había…

Harry sintió la familiar e incómoda sensación alrededor de su ombligo y abrió los ojos. Estaba en un cementerio.

"Esto será una broma", dijo Sirius, mirando a su alrededor. "¿Se puede ser más adolescente EMO aun?"

"¡No es culpa mía!", protestó Harry. "Voldemort era el que tenía un superdesarrollado sentido del melodrama; ¡a mi solo me secuestraron y obligaron a estar aquí!" Hizo una pausa. "Sirius, caíste a través del Velo en 1996. ¿Cómo es que conoces el término 'Emo'?"

"Soy un fan de la música", dijo Sirius. "Hey, ¿puedo coger prestado tu Giratiempos?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo un Giratiempos?", preguntó Harry con naturalidad.

"Ni siquiera voy a molestarme a dignificar eso con una respuesta", dijo Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Okay, vale, por supuesto que tengo uno. ¿Para qué lo necesitas?"

"¿No te fías de mi?", preguntó Sirius, como si estuviera ofendido.

"No, ni siquiera un poco", replicó Harry.

"POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOR."

"Dame una razón."

"Te compraré una Saeta de Fuego."

Harry se quitó el Giratiempos de su cuello. "Trato hecho."

"Gracias", dijo Sirius, deslizándoselo alrededor de su propio cuello. "Oye, ¿no dijiste que Voldemort se resucitó a sí mismo usando los huesos de su padre?"

"Sí…", dijo Harry, preguntándose por donde iban los tiros.

"Dado que tenemos casi dos años hasta que Voldemort intente revivirse así mismo-", empezó a decir Sirius.

"Si la historia no cambia mucho, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta nuestra informal actitud respecto a las cosas, no es exactamente una garantía", intercedió Harry.

Sirius asintió. "Correcto. Si todo sucede del modo que debería, podríamos destruir los huesos Riddle y el ritual ya no funcionará."

Harry se lo pensó. Por un lado, que Voldemort no tuviese cuerpo sería de hecho algo muy bueno. Por el otro lado… "No podemos hacerlo; si no hace el ritual entonces no usará mi sangre, anclando mi alma a este mundo para que yo pueda morir y volver otra vez, y por tanto no hay modo que deshacerme del Horcrux que hay dentro de mí sin morir. Y quedarme muerto."

"¿Podemos al menos cambiar los huesos de su padre con los alguien más? ¿Quizá algún pariente lejano? De ese modo todavía funcionará pero quizá no lo haga tan bien y lo debilite", sugirió Sirius.

"Buena idea", dijo Harry. "Tú haz eso mientras yo voy a buscar la cabaña. Cuando termines, simplemente Aparécete a donde esté yo."

"Me parece bien", estuvo de acuerdo Sirius, ya moviéndose entre las tumbas y buscando a alguien con el que reemplazar los restos terrenales de Tom Riddle senior.

Diez minutos más tarde y Harry no solo había localizado con éxito la cabaña Gaunt, sino también el anillo, cuando oyó un fuerte sonido por fuera indicando la llegada de Sirius.

"¿Lo has encontrado?", preguntó Sirius. "¿Y es eso el esqueleto de una serpiente clavado a la puerta?"

"Por supuesto", contestó Harry, señalando. "A las dos preguntas. Aunque estoy teniendo unos pocos problemas con una de las protecciones."

"Déjame ver", Sirius agitó su varita hacia la zona que Harry estaba señalando. "Ah, se como tratar con esto." Murmuró un hechizo en voz baja. "Ya está." Se inclinó y cogió el anillo. "Así que este es el último Horcrux. Bueno, excepto tú, claro está."

"No te lo pongas", le advirtió Harry. "Dumbledore lo hizo y casi lo mató. Tal como fue, solo tuvo un año antes de morir por ello, si Snape no hubiera acelerado el proceso."

"Uh-uh", dijo Sirius, claramente no escuchándolo y acercando el anillo a su dedo, como si estuviera en trance.

"Sirius, si te pones eso entonces Snape tendrá que salvar tu vida. SNAPE. ¿De verdad quieres darle algo así para que te lo recuerde toda la vida? Ya puedo verlo: 'Intentaste matarme cuando teníamos dieciséis años, Black, y yo te salvé la vida diecisiete años después. Eso prueba que-'"

"¡Ya lo pillo; ya lo pillo!", exclamó Sirius, soltando el anillo precipitadamente.

"Eso está mejor. ¿Qué me dices si salimos ahora y simplemente quemamos este sitio?", sugirió Harry.

"Me vale. Todo ese residuo de Magia Oscura…es como si no hubiera salido de casa…"

Con eso, Harry y Sirius salieron de la cabaña y lanzaron Fuego maligno, librando al mundo de una pieza más del alma de Riddle y de una casa increíblemente fea.

Sirius Apareció a Harry al Callejón Diagón y enseguida se marchó a toda prisa hacia su misteriosa reunión con Dumbledore de la que se negaba a explicar nada. Extrañamente, a pesar de toda su insistencia anterior de que necesitaba ser puntual, no parecía importarle mucho que iba a acabar llegando quince minutos tarde.

"¡Harry!", lo saludó Hermione, arrojándole a los brazos un enorme bulto naranja. Ron y Neville venían detrás de ella.

"¿Crookshanks?", se aventuró Harry.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. "Pero…acabo de decidirlo…¿Cómo lo has hecho?"

"Ya te lo dije, mi cicatriz está estudiando Adivinación", replicó Harry con aires de suficiencia.

"Oh, vamos, solo porque tienes razón acerca de unas pocas cosas inocuas ya crees que eres la siguiente Cassandra o algo parecido", resopló Hermione.

"También tenía razón acerca de mi padre y la Lotería del Ministerio", le recordó Ron.

"Y prácticamente todo lo demás que alguna vez ha dicho que iba a pasar ha pasado", añadió Neville. "O bien es psíquico o un estafador de primera."

"No veo como es POSIBLE que niegues el hecho de que conozco el futuro", dijo Harry, seguro de que sabía al menos de un futuro, incluso si estaba haciendo todo lo posible por cambiarlo, si no por otra razón que por puro aburrimiento y posiblemente salvar unas pocas vidas. Si tenía tiempo.

"No vas a hacer Adivinación de verdad, ¿no?", preguntó Hermione, ignorando completamente las bromas de sus amigos.

"Sí", confirmó Harry con alegría. "Y Estudios Muggles y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas."

"…¿Por qué?", quería saber Hermione.

"¿Por qué no? Después de todo, tú también lo vas a hacer", señaló Harry.

"También voy a estudiar clases prácticas como Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas", replicó Hermione.

"Aritmancia, te lo concedo, pero me niego a creer que Runas Antiguas sea práctica para nada", dijo Harry tercamente. "Y no quiero hacer ninguna de ellas porque Adivinación y Estudios Muggles van a ser mucho más fáciles."

"¿Qué me dices de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?", preguntó Ron. "Charlie la hizo y dice que hay que trabajar de verdad."

"Lo se", estuvo de acuerdo Harry, sonando no muy alegre. "Pero tengo que apoyar a Hagrid, ¿no?"

"¿Hagrid?", preguntó Neville con perspicacia. "¿Va ser nuestro profesor, entonces? ¿Dado que se demostró su inocencia el año pasado –más o menos- cuando le contaste a todo el mundo acerca de Voldemort abriendo la Cámara hace cincuenta años?"

Ron se estremeció. "Maldita sea; ¡tú también no! ¿Es que ya nadie tiene un poco de temor saludable del mago más terrorífico que se recuerda?"

A Harry le agradó darse cuenta de que Ron ya no llamaba a Riddle el mago más terrorífico de la historia dado que él y Hermione por fin habían conseguido convencerlo de que no había ninguna manera objetiva de juzgar algo como eso.

Neville se encogió de hombros. "Mi abuela dice que no llamarlo de la manera correcta es un insulto a la memoria de mis padres", dijo en voz baja.

"Por supuesto que es nuestro profesor", dijo Harry, cambiando de tema con rapidez. "¿Quién más nos iba a asignar un libro que muerde?"

"Es una buena cosa que el encargado de la tienda nos dijese como calmarlos", dijo Hermione. "No puedo imaginarme lo que haría si tuviera que darme cuenta por mí misma."

"Los veinte galeones más fáciles que he hecho nunca…", sonrió Harry.

"¿Tú le dijiste al encargado lo de acariciar el lomo?", preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

"Sí. Ya estaba cansado solo de tenerlos en la tienda y por tanto estuvo encantado de pagar por ese dato", sonrió Harry.

Los cuatro se sentaron hablando durante otra media hora o así antes de que Harry preguntara inocentemente, "Entonces, Ron, tú y Crookshanks parece que os lleváis muy bien.¿Eres una persona de gatos a escondidas?"

"Quizá no a escondidas sino recientemente descubierta", replicó Ron. "Después de todo, los gatos comen ratas."

"Sí que lo hacen", rió Harry. Entonces apareció un gran paquete con forma de escoba que le tapó la visión. "Um…¿qué?"

"Me ha costado casi todo mi dinero de la compensación, pero aquí tienes tu maldita escoba", dijo Sirius, poniéndose a la vista de Harry. "Ahora deja de hacerme sentir culpable por mi falta de presencia durante tus años formativos y todas las Navidades, cumpleaños, Halloweens, Semanas Santas, etc que me he perdido y los correspondientes regalos que te debo."

"¿Lo has hecho sentir culpable por perderse eventos significativos de tu vida mientras estaba en Azkaban?", preguntó Hermione, horrorizada.

"Hey", dijo Harry a la defensiva. "¡No es como si él no hiciese lo mismo! Siempre es 'Sabes, James lo hubiera hecho' o 'Algunas veces, Harry, me pongo nostálgico y desearía que James estuviese aquí'." Hermione siguió mirándolo fijamente, así que Harry decidió cambiar de tema. "Entonces, ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu misteriosa reunión con el Director?"

Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Excelente. De hecho, estáis mirando al más nuevo profesor de Hogwarts."

Harry le echó una mirada. "¿Vas a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Pero qué pasa con Remus?"

Sirius parecía conmocionado. "¡Harry! ¡Yo nunca privaría a Lunático de su oportunidad de actuar responsablemente y desperdiciar todos sus años de tutorías! Todavía va a enseñar Defensa."

"¿Y qué vas a enseñar tú entonces?", preguntó Neville.

"Historia de la Magia", replicó Sirius con felicidad.

"¿Qué pasa con el Profesor Binns?", preguntó Hermione. "No sabía que fuera a retirarse. Además, es profesor numerario así que no es que puedan echarlo solo porque es aburrido."

Sirius parecía estar ligeramente incómodo. "Bueno, durante mi entrevista, McGonagall vino y nos informó de que Binns había sido misteriosamente exorcizado hacia un rato. Imaginad, mientras estábamos aquí tomando un helado el pobre Binns estaba ascendiendo a un plano superior…"

De repente Harry supo para qué quería Sirius el Giratiempos. "Imagínatelo." De repente lo asaltó un pensamiento. "Un momento…¿entonces vamos a tener a dos Merodeadores como profesores? Eso es tan genial."

Sirius puso una sonrisa malvada. "Y el viejo Snivelly nunca sabrá qué lo golpeó…"


	28. Capítulo 28

Capítulo 28.

"¿Podemos por favor sentarnos ya, Harry?", preguntó Hermione después de que Harry la arrastrara a ella, Ron y Neville mientras registraba sistemáticamente todo el tren dos veces. "Si a estas alturas no has encontrado a quien quiera que estés buscando, ya no lo vas a encontrar. ¡Y mira! Ginny y Luna están en el siguiente compartimiento; vamos para allá."

"Pero…pero aun no he encontrado al Profesor Lupin", protestó Harry.

A Hermione le tembló un ojo. "¿Me estás diciendo que hemos pasado los últimos veinte minutos dando tumbos por todo el tren con todo nuestro equipaje porque estás buscando a un _profeso_r?"

"Uh…¿sí?", Harry se rascó la nuca nerviosamente y se preguntó la razón de que Hermione pareciera estar a punto de golpearlo con su baúl.

"Los profesores no van en el tren con los estudiantes, Harry", añadió Ron, mirándolo de un modo que implicaba que estaba convencido de que Harry recientemente –o no tan recientemente, dependiendo de cómo lo mirara uno – había sufrido una herida en la cabeza. "Este es nuestro tercer curso; ¿seguramente eso ya lo comprendes?"

"¡Ya lo sé!", Harry no apreciaba la falta de fe de Ron. "Pero pensaba que el Profesor Lupin tal vez lo hiciera."

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Neville.

"…¿Porque él es así de raro?", sugirió Harry.

Hermione suspiró ruidosamente. "Al menos no estás sacando a relucir tu cicatriz otra vez. Ahora vamos, sentémonos antes de que Harry piense en otro sitio en el que podamos mirar."

"Sabes, no teníais que por qué venir conmigo", dijo Harry a la defensiva mientras se dirigían para unirse con Ginny y Luna.

Sus amigos se miraron unos a otros. "Sí que teníamos que hacerlo", dijeron a coro.

"Después de todo, ¿quién sabe lo que acabarías haciendo si te dejáramos a tu suerte?", preguntó Neville retóricamente.

"Bien dicho", dijo Harry sin expresión. "Después de todo, la última que eso sucedió, Sirius y yo profanamos la tumba de alguien, quemamos una casa, vandalizamos una reliquia familiar y …aceleramos el viaje de Binns hacia el más allá."

Era una medida de lo a menudo que Harry decía cosas así que ninguno de ellos reaccionara.

"Estoy seguro de que tenías una buena razón", dijo Luna alegremente. "Excepto por lo último. Sospecho que ahí simplemente querías poder pasar más tiempo con tu nuevo guardián."

"No hay nada de malo en querer conectar con nuevos miembros de la familia, ¿verdad Ginny?", Harry se giró hacia la pelirroja.

Ella lo ignoró estudiadamente, como llevaba haciendo todo el verano. Aunque no importaba, tenían un largo trayecto de tren por delante y tarde o temprano, ella tendría que dirigirse hacia él – aunque solo fuera para maldecirlo.

* * *

Las siguientes horas pasaron muy rápidas, con Harry molestando a todo el mundo al terminar cada frase que decía con un '¿verdad Ginny?' o un '¿qué piensas tú, Ginny?' o algo similar.

Entonces –justo cuando el conductor anunció que se estaban acercando a Hogwarts y que quizá querrían cambiarse – Ginny ya no aguantó más. "¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te dirigiré la palabra si te callas de una vez!"

Harry sonrió de alegría. "Por supuesto, yo-", se calló de golpe mientras Ginny lo miraba fijamente, e hizo como que cerraba los labios con una cremallera.

"Bien", dijo Ginny, satisfecha. "Ahora muchachos salid de aquí; tenemos que cambiarnos."

Obedientes, los chicos caminaron hacia fuera.

"Uau, has roto el tratamiento silencioso a base de pura molestia", dijo Ron, sonando ligeramente asombrado.

"Y solo me ha costado tres meses", dijo Harry como desaprobándose a sí mismo.

"No te sientas mal, Harry", dijo Neville, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. "No es como si la hubieras visto durante la mayoría de Junio y todo el mes de Julio."

"Ya podéis pasar", dijo Hermione, abriendo el compartimiento y saliendo, seguida de Ginny y de Luna.

Una vez dentro del compartimiento, Ron y Neville empezaron a sacar sus túnicas mientras Harry se puso a hacer una competición de mirada fija con Hedwig. Estaba bastante seguro de que iba a perder dado que no creía que las lechuzas pudiesen parpadear, pero bueno, nunca se sabe. Al hacerlo, se le ocurrió que a Sirius a y a él se les había olvidado por completo el conseguirle una lechuza a Ron para compensar por el trauma de haber tenido que pasar tiempo con Peter Pettigrew. Aunque no es que Ron fuese a aceptar 'caridad' o nada como eso. Y hablando de lechuzas…

"Oye, Ron, ¿Cuándo se ha comprado tu hermana una lechuza?", preguntó Harry, girándose automáticamente a mirar a su amigo.

"…Ayer. ¿Recuerdas? Yo quería saber cómo se lo podía permitir, incluso con los restos de la Lotería pagando por nuestro material escolar, y perdió un poco los estribos y me preguntó si la estaba acusando de robar y…bueno, a partir de ahí todo fue cuesta abajo", relató Ron, un poco tímidamente.

"¿Esto fue mientras estabais comprando? Porque recuerda, en ese momento Sirius y yo estábamos cometiendo varios crímenes."

"¿Existen los crímenes de helados?", preguntó Neville inocentemente.

Harry le puso una cara, pero enseguida se acordó de que estaba en una competición de mirada fija con su lechuza. "Has parpadeado mientras yo no miraba, ¿verdad?", la acusó. Asqueado, se dio la vuelta hacia sus compañeros humanos. "¿Cuál es su nombre, de todos modos?"

"Pigwidgeon", dijo Ron lóbregamente. Harry parpadeó, sorprendido por la coincidencia, pero entonces se acordó: la última vez Ginny le había puesto nombre a la lechuza de Ron, ¿no? "¿Y cómo es que no te acuerdas de nuestra pelea? Todavía estábamos con ella anoche durante la cena hasta que mamá amenazó con maldecirnos."

Harry inclinó la cabeza, intentando recordar. "¿De verdad? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo yo mientras tanto?"

"Tú, Fred y George estabais haciéndole sugerencias a la Señora Weasley", intervino Neville amablemente.

"¡Oh, es verdad! Aunque no nos hizo caso con ninguna…", dijo Harry.

Llamaron a la puerta. "¿Habéis terminado ya?", preguntó Hermione.

"Sí", dijo Harry, abriendo la puerta para que las chicas volvieran a entrar.

"¿Se te ha comido la túnica un Umgubular Slashkilter, Harry?", preguntó Luna educadamente.

"Oh, no, nada como eso", le aseguró Harry. "Es solo que he decidido que llevar túnicas a todas horas es algo de mentalidad de rebaño y por tanto no lo voy a hacer excepto para ir a clase."

"¿Se te permite acaso hacer eso?", preguntó Hermione, escéptica.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién sabe? En el mejor de los casos haré que perdamos la Copa de Casas este año."

"¿No querrás decir 'en el peor de los casos'?", preguntó Ginny.

Harry bufó. "Sí, Ginny. Por 'mejor' en realidad quería decir 'peor', ¿cómo lo has averiguado?"

"Oh, ya sabes, me he imaginado que todos esos Wrackspurts de los que tú y Luna estáis siempre hablando deben haber formado una colonia en tu cabeza y por tanto te confundes con facilidad", replicó Ginny rápidamente.

"Gracias por ser tan comprensiva", le dijo Harry secamente.

"Es mi placer", replicó ella dulcemente.

Bueno, al menos estaba hablando con él otra vez.

* * *

Harry decidió mientras se servía una ración de puré de patatas, que era casi surrealista ver a Sirius sentado en la mesa de profesores. Más extraño aun era ver a Sirius casualmente apuntando su varita a su corazón mientras comía y las miradas culpables que Remus seguía echando en la dirección de Sirius. De verdad que deberían haber supuesto que la falta de contacto de Remus con Sirius una vez que el perdón se hizo público y que la verdadera historia salió a la luz era debido a su bien desarrollado complejo de culpa. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Harry había visto al único profesor competente y no malvado de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que había tenido así que podía estar equivocado, pero Harry estaba razonablemente seguro de que Remus normalmente lucía más raído que en ese momento. Harry habría estado encantado de verlo de cualquier modo, ya que había echado de menos mucho al hombre en los seis años que había estado muerto, pero verlo con túnicas completamente nuevas era…muy bizarro. Quizás Sirius supiera algo más. Hizo una nota mental para hablar con su padrino después del banquete.

"¡Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts!", los saludó Dumbledore mientras se ponía en pie. El Gran Salón se quedó en silencio instantáneamente. "Tengo que anunciar unos cuantos cambios en el profesorado este año. En primer lugar, el Profesor Lupin ha accedido amablemente a ocupar el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras."

La mayoría de la gente no tenía ni idea de quién era Remus, pero en cuanto Harry empezó a ovacionarlo de pie, le resto de la escuela lo imitó a continuación. Parecía que la mentalidad de rebaño sí que venía bien a mano a veces, después de todo. Remus parecía estupefacto por los aplausos que estaba recibiendo, y a Snape le tembló la varita apuntando a Harry. Harry escondió una sonrisa. Parecía que la presencia de dos Merodeadores ya le estaba afectando, y se preguntó vagamente si es que Sirius ya le había hecho algo o si era solo la bien merecida paranoia de Snape. Después de todo, por mucho que Harry quisiese a Sirius ahora, al enfrentarse con el recuerdo del muchacho que había sido Sirius en Hogwarts, se vio forzado a reconocer que probablemente no se hubieran llevado muy bien. Después de todo Sirius era violentamente anti-Slytherin mientras que Harry casi nunca provocaba a nadie ya que la hostilidad lo encontraba a él lo suficientemente a menudo, y Harry nunca podía imaginarse a sí mismo –ni siquiera como uno de primero –siendo tan irresponsable como para intentar alimentar a un hombre lobo con un compañero de clases por el supremo crimen de ser una molestia.

Una vez se acabó el aplauso, Dumbledore continuó. "Como segundo nombramiento, siento tener que informar que el Profesor Kettleburn, nuestro maestro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se retiró al final del pasado curso para poder disfrutar de sus miembros restantes. Sin embargo, estoy encantado de de decir que su lugar será rellenado nada menos que por Rubeus Hagrid, que ha accedido en coger este puesto de enseñanza además de sus deberes como guardabosques."

Harry les echo a sus amigos una mirada presumida (después de todo, no se lo habían creído por completo cuando les reveló el nuevo trabajo de Hagrid el día de antes) antes de unirse al aplauso tumultuoso que estaba recibiendo Hagrid, incluso sin que él…_animara _a sus compañeros estudiantes.

"Deberíamos haberlo sabido", dijo Ron pensativo después de que se acabase el aplauso. "¿Quién si no él iba a mandarnos un libro que muerde?"

"¡Pero sí lo sabíais!", protestó Harry. "Os lo dije ayer."

"¿Igual que Ginny te dijo lo de su lechuza ayer?", preguntó Neville.

"Touché", reconoció Harry a regañadientes.

"Y ahora, como última incorporación me entristece decir que después de sus muchos años de enseñanza de calidad, el Profesor Binns ha decido buscar el más allá y por tanto Historia de la Magia será enseñada a partir de ahora nada menos que por el recientemente perdonado Sirius Black", Dumbledore señaló hacia Sirius que – en acorde a su decisión fingir que su temporada en prisión nunca había sucedido –lo miró decididamente confuso.

La ovación a Sirius fue dirigida por Harry, Luna y los Weasleys (que habían llegado a conocerlo bastante bien durante su mes juntos en Egipto) y a la mitad el aplauso fue ahogado por unos fuegos artificiales que explotaron y decían cosas como 'El Retorno de los Merodeadores' o 'Viva el Caos'.

Harry no tenía nada que ver con eso, así que debía ser todo cosa de Sirius. Remus, se dio cuenta, parecía nostálgico al ver los fuegos artificiales, así que en ese frente al menos había algún progreso.

Incluso mejor, George Weasley se desmayó al saber que uno de sus héroes había retornado al castillo. O quizá estuviera probando uno de sus nuevos inventos; ¿quién lo sabía de verdad?

* * *

"¿Por qué me estáis siguiendo?", les preguntó Harry a Fred y a George mientras se dirigía a ver a Sirius.

"Buena pregunta, Harry", respondió Fred jovialmente.

"Una pregunta aun mejor: ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tu padrino era uno de los MERODEADORES?", le exigió George.

"Supongo que se me pasó por alto", contestó Harry honestamente.

"¿Se te pasó por alto? **¿Se te pasó por alto?** ¿Cómo es posible que se te pasara por alto?", lo desafió Fred.

"¡Sabías que eran nuestros héroes!", añadió George.

Harry ladeó la cabeza. "¿Lo habéis mencionado alguna vez?", preguntó con curiosidad.

"Yo…no lo sé", confesó Fred. "¿Fred?"

"No estoy seguro, George", contestó George. "¡Pero debería haberlo sabido de todos modos!"

"Absolutamente", concurrió Fred.

"Bueno AHORA ya lo sabéis", señaló Harry. "Mi padre era Cornamenta, el Profesor Lupin es Lunático, Sirius es Canuto, y si mencionáis a Colagusano enfrente de Sirius probablemente os maldecirá."

"¿Profesor Lupin?", preguntó Fred incrédulamente. "Supongo que no es tan puritano como me imaginaba."

"Oh, no, sí que lo es", le aseguró Harry. "Pero aun así es genial, es solo que necesita un poco de…estímulo."

"¿Por qué no deberíamos hablar de Colagusano?", preguntó George. "¿Quién es?"

"Peter Pettigrew", dijo Harry secamente. "Así que no hace falta decirlo, se trata de un tema delicado ahora mismo."

Los gemelos asintieron solemnemente mientras llegaban a la cocina.

"¿Por qué te vas a reunir con él aquí?", preguntó George.

"¿Vas a encontrarte con él aquí?", quería saber Fred. "¿O es solo que tienes hambre?"

"A Sirius y a mí nos gusta la cocina; ¿por qué no quedar aquí?", preguntó Harry, haciendo cosquillas a la pintura de las peras.

Al abrirse el retrato, Harry oyó a alguien que sonaba sospechosamente como una Nymphadora Tonks quejándose, "Oh, venga ya, Sirius, ¿tengo que deletreártelo?"

"Podrías hacer eso", dijo Sirius con alegría. "O simplemente podrías decirme de qué estás hablando."

"¿Por qué estoy yo aquí?", se preguntó Remus.

"Porque me quieres y esta es la primera oportunidad que hemos tenido de ponernos al día, teniendo en cuenta el modo en que has estado evitándome", le recordó Sirius.

"NO te he estado evitando, es solo que- Hola", saludó Remus a Harry y a los gemelos. "¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?"

"¿Podemos pedirte un autógrafo?", preguntó George.

"Y a ti también, Sirius", añadió Fred.

"De acuerdo", Remus parecía un poco sorprendido, pero firmó de todos el pergamino que le pasaron.

"¿Por qué queréis mi autógrafo _ahora_?", preguntó Sirius. "Pasé todo el mes de Agosto con vosotros."

"Pero por entonces no sabíamos que eras Canuto", explicó George.

"¿Debería sentirme insultado porque no me reconocieran?", le preguntó Sirius a Harry, firmando con una floritura.

"No, solo échale la culpa a los Wrackspurts", le aconsejó.

"Ah, sí, como he podido olvidarme de los temidos Wrackspurts", sonrió Sirius.

"Es por eso por lo que son tan insidiosos", explicó Harry. "Entonces Tonks, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Se te permite estar aquí?"

Tonks se encogió de hombros. "Ni lo sé ni me importa. Y no empieces a predicarme si debería, porque Dios sabe que los estudiantes tienen prohibido estar en las cocinas."

Harry suspiró. "Vale, vale…¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Estoy esperando a que Sirius reconozca mi existencia", explicó Tonks.

"¿Qué piensas que he estado haciendo?", preguntó Sirius. "Me parece que discutir contigo sobre si sé o no sé de lo que estás hablando califica como reconocer tu existencia."

"¡Eso no es de lo que estoy hablando y tú lo sabes!", se quejó Tonks.

A Harry se le ocurrió de repente qué era lo más probable a lo que se estaba refiriendo ella. "Sirius, eres el Cabeza de la Familia Black", le informó a su padrino.

"…Lo sé", fue la confusa respuesta. "¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada de lo que estamos hablando?"

"¿Llegaste a expulsar a Bellatrix y a reinstaurar a Andrómeda y a Tonks?", le preguntó Harry.

Sirius hizo una pausa. "No se me había ocurrido, no. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, por supuesto que voy a desheredar a Bellatrix , mañana por mañana a primera hora."

"…¿Y?", lo animó a continuar Tonks.

Sirius se quedó en blanco durante un momento. "Y…¿entonces ya no tendré que preocuparme porque mancille la reputación de mi ciertamente Oscura familia?"

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?", preguntó Tonks.

"Oh, no te preocupes, también os reinstauraré a ti y a tu madre", dijo Sirius, como quitándole importancia.

"GRACIAS", dijo Tonks, sonando cualquier cosa menos agradecida.

Claramente preocupado por la seguridad de su compañero Merodeador, Remus se puso en acción con rapidez. "Ahora que eso ya está resuelto, te escoltaré a la salida."

Tonks le sonrió. "Eso estaría bien", dijo alegremente, complacida por haber logrado lo que se había propuesto.

"Nosotros también nos volvemos a la Sala Común", anunció Fred.

"No te quedes aquí demasiado; hemos convencido a los Elfos Domésticos para que nos manden comida para nuestra Fiesta de Vuelta a la Escuela", le dijo George.

"De acuerdo, estaré allí enseguida", les prometió Harry. Una vez que Sirius y él fueron los únicos humanos que quedaban en las cocinas, Harry dijo, "Deberíamos hacer que Remus y Tonks pasen más tiempo juntos; son una pareja realmente mona."

"No me puedo creer que la palabra 'mona' haya salido de tu boca hace un momento", dijo Sirius, horrorizado. "¿Y por qué ibas a querer que Remus-" –se estremeció dramáticamente – "se casara?"

"¿Porque al menos Tonks no es aburrida?", sugirió Harry. "Además, echo de menos a mi ahijado. Seguro que _eso_ puedes entenderlo."

"Supongo…", estuvo de acuerdo Sirius a regañadientes.

"¿Por qué no estaba Remus en el tren este año?", preguntó Harry. "Lo he buscado, pero no le vi."

"Harry", dijo Sirius con su mejor voz de 'adulto responsable'. "No estoy seguro de si te has dado cuenta durante los ocho años que has atendido Hogwarts, pero los profesores de hecho no viajan en el tren con los estudiantes. De hecho, los únicos adultos son la señora del carro de los snacks y el conductor."

"Eso ya lo sé", Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Aunque, en retrospectiva resulta horriblemente irresponsable permitir que toda la población de Hogwarts viaje sola sin supervisión durante varias horas mientras son capaces de hacer magia. En serio, algunas personas podrían acabar seriamente heridas. He visto a algunas personas acabar seriamente heridas. Diablos, yo mismo he sido tanto el causante como la víctima en esa situación…Oh, y la razón por la que estaba preguntando es porque la última vez Remus estaba en nuestro compartimiento con nosotros en la vuelta al colegio y nos salvó de un par de superentusiastas Dementores."

Sirius lo pensó durante un momento. "Hm, bueno, la última vez yo era un fugitivo del que todo el mundo pensaba que estaba detrás de ti y había Dementores locos sueltos. Este año, realmente no ha pasado nada."

"Estoy un poco sorprendido por eso. Supongo que esperaba que Pettigrew escapase o algo, bueno…", Harry dejó de hablar, avergonzado.

Sirius se rió de eso. "¿Qué, esperabas que OTRO prisionero se escapase Azkaban?"

"…¿Quizás?"

"¿Tienes la menos idea de lo difícil que fue que YO lo hiciera? Además, solo lo conseguí porque no estaba loco-" Con esto, Harry tosió a caso propósito, así que Sirius se corrigió con rapidez, "Bueno, no completamente en cualquier caso. Estaba más o menos cuerdo y era un animago no registrado. Ahora, dado que tú mismo eres un animago, deberías saber lo difícil que es convertirse en uno y que no es posible para cualquier idiota conseguirlo. De hecho, no me sorprendería que yo hubiese sido el único en Azkaban. En cuanto a Pettigrew…tú, Ron y Hermione teníais trece años la primera vez que ocurrió. Bueno, ellos probablemente tuvieran catorce teniendo en cuenta que fue al final del curso, ¡pero aun así! Ron tenía rota una pierna, teníamos que tratar con un inconsciente Snape, atacaron los Dementores, y para rematarlo todo, Remus se transformó. Esa fue una cadena muy larga de mala suerte para añadir al hecho de que a ninguno de nosotros se nos ocurrió simplemente aturdirlo. Colagusano realmente es bastante incompetente y como esta vez teníamos involucrada a gente competente, no hay manera de que se volviera a escapar."

"Ya veo", dijo Harry. "Así que si no va a haber un fugitivo suelto detrás de mí, ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer todo el año? Yo…no creo que sepa cómo atender un año escolar sin ningún peligro mortal."

"Yo voy a reconectar con Remus, tú deberías 'llegar a conocerlo' también, supongo que podemos hacer que él y Tonks interactúen durante las vacaciones y cualquier fin de semana que ella venga a molestarme, tú puedes ponerte a trabajar en que a Ginny al menos le caigas bien, y tengo toda la intención de llevar a Snape al límite de la locura", anunció Sirius.

"Hablando de Remus, ¿qué pasa con sus nuevas túnicas? Nunca lo he visto llevar nada tan nuevo y…me está acojonando un poco", le confió Harry.

"Oh, eso", Sirius le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano. "Parece que Dobby, accidentalmente, ha reemplazado toda sus cosas de segunda mano con objetos totalmente nuevos después de que puede que yo le diera accidentalmente acceso a mis bóvedas de Gringotts y un Galeón."

"¿Y cómo reaccionó Remus?", quería saber Harry.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. "No muy bien, ¿pero qué iba a hacer? Toda su vieja basura ya no está. Y como le dije, el recientemente fugitivo y escapado de Azkaban no es posible que luzca mejor que el mago medio con un conejo de mal comportamiento durante al menos seis meses."

"Lo que significa que en Navidad…", dejó de hablar Harry.

"Todo el mundo va estar completamente sorprendido", le confirmó Sirius."Por supuesto, Snape se rio de eso, pero todo el mundo sabe que es solo que está celoso por su notoria falta de higiene."

"¿De verdad?", preguntó Harry. "Siempre he pensado que era resultado de su trabajo con tantas pociones."

"Lo es", asintió Sirius. "Bueno, en parte. Pero hay pociones para contrarrestar los efectos de los humos de esas pociones. El no se molesta porque para empezar sus habilidades para la higiene nunca han estado a la par."

"¿Por casualidad le dijiste eso? Porque déjame que te diga, en el banquete de esta noche tenía una pinta completamente homicida. ¿Qué le has hecho?", le preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Sirius sonrió. "Todavía nada. Me va a costar todo mi autocontrol, pero quiero esperar hasta que esté tan paranoico que no pueda ni dormir antes de empezar con él."

"Has hablado como un auténtico Merodeador."

Sirius sonrió de alegría con orgullo.


	29. Capítulo 29

Capítulo 29.

El día siguiente en el desayuno, Harry ya se estaba lamentando en silencio por haber cogido tres clases extra en lugar de dos, y de cómo todos los deberes de más probablemente iban a acabar con su vida social mientras Ginny se limitaba a poner los ojos en blanco y a decirle que estaba segura de que se las apañaría cuando la voz de Ron lo sacó de su mal humor.

"Hermione", estaba diciendo. "Se han equivocado con tu horario. Mira –te han puesto al menos diez asignaturas cada día. No hay tiempo suficiente. Mira, ¿ves esta mañana? A las nueve de la mañana, Adivinación. Y justo debajo, a las nueve Estudios Muggles. ¡Y luego a las nueve Aritmancia! ¿Cómo demonios crees que te las vas a apañar?"

"Con un Giratiempos, por supuesto", intervino Harry. "Le regalé uno…las Navidades del año pasado, ¿quizás? Lo que es seguro es que le regalé uno en algún momento. Además, yo tengo que usar uno para hacer Estudios Muggles y Adivinación, dado que aparentemente a nadie se le ha ocurrido que alguien podría querer cursar las dos asignaturas."

"¡Harry!", siseó Hermione. "¡Se supone que no debemos decírselo a nadie!"

"Pero ya lo expliqué todo sobre ellos cuando te regalé el tuyo", señaló Harry. "Aunque te estoy avisando. Si no usas unas cuantas horas para dormir y empiezas a volverte loca y a morderle la cabeza a todo el mundo, te haremos una intervención."

"¿Vas a hacerlo tú?", le exigió Hermione.

"Bueno, no", admitió Harry. "Pero yo tengo una clase extra. Tú tienes, como cincuenta."

"¡No las tengo!", resopló Hermione.

"¿Cuántas clases estás haciendo?", preguntó Neville con curiosidad.

Hermione se limitó a cruzar los brazos y a mirar fijamente a todo el mundo.

"Además", Harry continuó como si no hubiese sido interrumpido, "mientras que todos pensamos que los viajes en tiempo son realmente chulos, ¿aquí quién los usaría con el único propósito de hacer más deberes del colegio?"

Lentamente, Percy levantó la mano.

"Oh, tú no cuentas para nada", le dijo Harry. "Además, si fueras más responsable, serías uno de los profesores."

"¿A qué te refieres?", preguntó Percy con delicadeza. "Tenía la impresión de que, desde el nombramiento del Profesor Black, ese criterio ya no se utilizaba para enseñar aquí."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ahí me has pillado."

"Adivinación primero, ¿no te parece?", le preguntó Harry a Hermione, que asintió, y la pareja siguió a Ron y a Neville fuera del Gran Salón. "Mi cicatriz dice que conoce un atajo y que dado que finalmente vamos a hacer una clase en la que podrá usar sus talentos, sugiero que la escuchemos."

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó Ron. "Después de todo no es como si tuviéramos la más ligera idea de cómo llegar allí."

* * *

Con el atajo de Harry, el viaje de diez minutos se quedó en siete, y demasiado pronto Harry ya estaba percibiendo ese familiar dolor de cabeza inducido por los aromas que de verdad que debería haber tenido en cuenta antes de volver a tomar voluntariamente la clase de Adivinación.

"Bienvenidos", dijo la profesora Trelawney con alegría mientras prácticamente flotaba por el aula. "Que agradable que es veros por fin el mundo físico." Se puso con su arenga acerca del Ojo Interior y Harry automáticamente desconectó, dado que ya había oído algunas variaciones de esto en una cuantas ocasiones. "Tú, chico", se detuvo de repente, señalando a Neville. "¿Tu abuela se encuentra bien?"

Neville la miró con extrañeza. "Ayer sí que lo estaba", contestó. "Pero a su edad, ¿Quién sabe que enfermedades le pueden sobrevenir?"

Trelawney asintió con aprobación. "Esa es una buena actitud, especialmente al considerar…Bueno, en cualquier caso vamos a cubrir los métodos básicos de…"

"¿Especialmente al considerar qué?", le susurró Neville a Harry. "¿Va en serio? ¿Sabe algo de verdad?"

"No tengo ni idea", le susurró a su vez Harry. "Tal vez vaya a pillar un resfriado o a romperse un tobillo o algo parecido. No es que eso sea un gran problema en el mundo mágico."

"Por cierto, querida", Trelawney miró a Parvati. "Ten cuidado de un hombre pelirrojo. ¿Estás escuchando, joven?", preguntó, girándose de repente para darle la cara a Harry.

"Realmente no", admitió Harry. "Pero claro, tristemente carezco de un Ojo Interior. Mi cicatriz es la que tiene todo el talento, y ella está prestando toda su atención. De hecho, ha dicho que el año que viene va a haber un Baile de Navidad y que ni Parvati ni su hermana deberían ir con Ron porque si lo hacen él las ignorará por completo para, en su lugar, ponerse de mal humor por haber insultado accidentalmente a la chica de la que está medio enamorado en el proceso de pedirle que vaya con él en el último minuto y porque ella ya iba a ir de todos modos con una estrella de Quidditch."

"¡Harry!", se quejó Ron. "¡Se supone que estás de mi lado!"

"Estoy de tu lado", le dijo Harry. "Que es por lo que me aseguraré de forzarte a que se lo pidas ir al baile enseguida a quien quiera que sea que te guste el año que viene."

La Profesora, mientras tanto, miraba a Harry especulativamente. "Podrías tener éxito en esta clase", dijo suavemente. "Por supuesto que ser un Vidente de segunda mano es algo completamente inaudito, pero en tu caso hay…circunstancias atenuantes, y tener un enlace directo y privado con un Vidente es más de lo que puede esperar la mayoría de la gente. Dime, ¿tu cicatriz ha hecho otras predicciones que se han hecho realidad?"

Harry sonrió. "Mi cicatriz dijo que usted preguntaría eso y por tanto he preparado una lista." Con eso, sacó un hoja de papel rayado (para la consternación de Hermione, él y sus clientes nacidos de Muggles todavía estaban usando materiales escolares Muggle allí donde les parecía que resultaba más práctico, y la pluma y el pergamino fueron las primeras cosas en desaparecer, aunque causaba cierta confusión cuando los profesores mandaban un ensayo de una longitud determinada y tenían que adivinar el equivalente en número de páginas) que estaba relleno por las dos caras de todo lo que había afirmado que su cicatriz había predicho durante los dos años pasados.

"Ya veo", dijo Trelawney, sonando impresionada mientras cogía el papel y lo colocaba en su escritorio. Continuó a describir la clase para los estudiantes y Harry empezó a jugar al Ahorcado con Ron. Dado que este año no podía hacerlo durante Historia de la Magia ya que tenía un guardián al que apoyar, se figuró que bien podía quitárselo de en medio en ese momento.

Harry levantó la vista hacia Lavender, que caminaba con una enorme tetera de plata y la colocó en la mesa enfrente de la Profesora Trelawney.

"De paso", dijo la Profesora como quien no quiere la cosa. "Esa cosa que temes ocurrirá el Viernes 16 de Octubre." Explicó con rapidez la tarea del día –lectura de los posos del te –y concluyó con un aviso para Neville. "Después de que rompas la primera taza, ¿serías tan amable de elegir una de las azules? Las rosas me gustan bastante."

"Eres tan afortunado", dijo Ron con envidia. "Yo odio el rosa. ¿Crees que si rompo mi taza también puedo conseguir una azul?"

Neville se limitó a encogerse de hombros. "Oye, Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi compañera?"

"Por supuesto, Neville", acordó Hermione distraídamente mientras daba un sorbo a su te. "Todo esto suena un poco incompleto, ¿no te parece? Es decir, ¡todo es tan vago! 'Esa cosa que temes ocurrirá el Viernes 16 de Octubre'…ni siquiera ha dicho qué es lo que Lavender se supone que teme y a menos que pase algo malo ese día, ¡nadie se va a acordar!"

"Excepto tú, probablemente", murmuró Ron.

Neville resopló pero sabiamente eligió no invocar la ira de Hermione al no decir nada más.

"Honestamente", dijo Hermione, irritada. "¡La cicatriz de Harry normalmente es más detallada que eso!"

"Para ser justos", dijo Harry, escondiendo una sonrisa. "Mi cicatriz solo comparte sus predicciones acerca de la gente que yo conozco bien, y la Profesora Trelawney acaba de conocernos."

"Y las probabilidades son que Lavender va a temer unas cuantas cosas después de una predicción así", añadió Neville. "Ella y Parvati siempre han sido bastante supersticiosas."

"¡Hmph!", Hermione frunció el ceño mientras se giraba de vuelta a su te.

"Ya he terminado", anunció Ron pasándole su taza de te a Harry.

"Hm", Harry ojeó el fondo de la taza, y luego consultó con rapidez su copia de _Desvelando el Futuro_. "Veo…un círculo, que aquí dice que representa el principio o el final de un ciclo y una rata, lo cual voy a suponer que se refiere a Colagusano así que…vas a hacer las paces con el hecho de que Scabbers resultó ser un cobarde traidor de padres que atacó a todo el mundo el año pasado, eso es bueno. También veo una escoba…o vas a ir de viaje o vas a jugar mucho a Quidditch."

"Eso me parece bien", dijo Ron agradablemente mientras cogía la taza de Harry. "Mi turno. Veamos…hay una especie de bellota…dice que representa 'una ganancia inesperada, un oro inesperado' lo cual probablemente significa que dentro de poco vas a tener otra idea para hacer dinero, no me sorprendería. Y también veo…¿un perro? Oye, Neville, ¿esto te parece a ti un perro?"

"Déjame ver", dijo Neville cogiendo la taza y accidentalmente volcando la suya en el proceso. "Whooops. Se supone que debo coger una azul, ¿verdad?"

"Eh, no te molestes", dijo Harry, agitando perezosamente su varita. La copa se reparó sola instantáneamente, aunque los posos de se te quedaron en el suelo. "Aunque quizás quieras limpiar eso."

"Ya", asintió Neville mientras se levantaba para ir a encontrar un recogedor. "Definitivamente un perro", dijo mientras hacía una pausa para mirar la taza de Harry por encima del hombro de Ron.

"Veamos…un perro es…¿un símbolo de mal agüero?", dijo Hermione mientras comprobaba el libro. "Definitivamente un símbolo de mal agüero. Parece que vas a morir, Harry", dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Tu preocupación es realmente conmovedora", replicó él sarcásticamente.

"¿Ha dicho alguien 'mal agüero'?", preguntó Trelawney ansiosamente mientras se dirigía hacia ellos con rapidez.

"Bueno, es posible que se refiera a mi", concedió Harry. "Y se que significa 'muerte inminente' pero es solo que podría significar que alguien intenta matarme…otra vez. Realmente no tengo nada planeado para este año, pero supongo que es posible que alguien pueda intentarlo. O simplemente podría referirse a mi padrino."

Trelawney se le quedó mirando. "¿Cómo iba ese símbolo a representar a tu padrino? ¿Piensas que él va a morir?"

"Más le vale que no…", dijo Harry misteriosamente. "Pero a lo que me refiero es que a es un animago con forma de perro, tan simple como eso. También hay una llave a su lado, lo que significa un traslado y dado que Sirius es ahora mi guardián oficial y nos hemos pasado todo el verano viajando, todavía tengo que trasladarme a vivir con él."

"Ya veo", Trelawney parecía rota entre la decepción de que parecía que no iba a poder anunciar la muerte de Harry después de todo y el alivio de que no iba a matar a un vidente tan prometedor. Incluso aunque solo fuera de segunda mano.

* * *

"Okay, vosotros id directos a Transfiguración; Harry y yo os encontraremos allí después de Estudios Muggles", les instruyó Hermione.

"¿Por qué no podéis venir con nosotros a Transfiguración y luego rebobinar el tiempo para ir a Estudios Muggles?", se quejó Ron, no muy feliz ante el pensamiento de intentar encontrar el camino desde la Torre Norte hasta el aula de Transfiguración solo con Neville para guiarle.

"Porque después de Estudios Muggles todavía tengo Aritmancia y no me fío de que Harry tenga un periodo entero sin clases y sin arreglárselas para inspirar el caos", replicó Hermione.

"Entonces espera…¿vamos juntos a Estudios Muggles pero luego tengo volver solo de Transfiguración?", preguntó Harry. "¿Te fías de mi para hacer eso?"

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "Lo admito, no es un plan perfecto, pero estoy segura de que te las arreglarás. ¡Ahora VAMONOS!"

Con eso, la pareja salió del salón. Una vez que llegaron al aula de Estudios Muggles, cada uno sacó su Giratiempos y se transportaron a las nueve en punto."

Cuando entraron al aula solo había allí cinco estudiantes: Terry Boot y Michael Corner de Ravenclaw, Susan Bones y Ernie MacMillan de Hufflepuff y…por extraño que parezca, Theodore Nott.

"¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?", preguntó Harry sorprendido mientras se sentaba enfrente del único Slytherin.

"En clase", fue la brusca respuesta.

"¿Los Slytherins pueden hacer eso?", Harry se mostraba incrédulo.

"Solo desde que Dumbledore se convirtió en Director", dijo Theodore secamente.

Harry se rascó la cabeza en confusión. "Pero…¿por qué ibas a _querer_ coger esta clase? ¿tu padre no es un Mortífago?"

Theodore lo fulminó con la mirada. Por alguna razón, nunca le había gustado Harry y siempre actuaba como si le molestara. Que es lo que normalmente hacía. Pero aun así. "Si mi padre fuese un Mortífago estaría en Azkabán. Dado que no lo está, solo podemos concluir que no lo es. El es el que me animó a tomar esta asignatura, de hecho. Tuvo un…malentendido con una Muggle una vez y la chica le disparó dos veces."

"Las armas de fuego no son legales en Gran Bretaña", intervino Hermione.

"Estaba en Las Vegas", explicó Theodore.

"Ah, Las Vegas", dijo Harry con nostalgia. "Nunca he estado allí, pero me han contado unas cuantas cosas agradables."

"Mi padre quiere asegurarse de que no acabo muerto por no saber nada de los Muggles", concluyó Theodore. "Además, dice que es vergonzoso el modo en que la gente habla de ellos como si fueran una especie de criaturas míticas que uno encontraría en el Quisquilloso."

"Esa es una actitud muy progresista para un Supremacista Sangrelimpia", dijo Harry con admiración.

"¿Quién ha dicho que somos Supremacistas Sangrelimpia?", le desafió Theodore.

"Según mi experiencia, la mayoría de familias Sangrelimpia se mantienen de esa manera a base de no saber nada o de odiar cualquier cosa Muggle", respondió Harry.

"¿Qué pasa con los Weasleys?", preguntó Hermione inocentemente.

Harry le echó una mirada. "¿Has oído hablar de su primo segundo squib al que les gusta fingir que no existe?"

Harmione sacudió la cabeza.

"Es decir, ellos afirman que es porque él es un repugnante amargado de su magia, pero en realidad se trata de un problema perpetuado por la sociedad: imagina, no hace tanto tiempo las familias Sangrelimpia encarcelaban si es que no mataban directamente a sus hijos squibs. Incluso aquellos que no acababan muertos a menudo eran abandonados y a algunos hasta les borraban las memorias. Aquellos capaces de escapar a ese destino aun no podían ir a Hogwarts y a menudo ni siquiera recibían una educación Muggle, por lo que al convertirse en adultos ni sabían como pertenecer al mundo Muggle ni tampoco encajaban aquí. ¿Por qué crees que Filch es tan amargado?", preguntó Harry retóricamente. "Le toca a nuestra generación cambiar las cosas, y todas las probabilidades indican que al menos uno de los siete Weasleys se casará con un no-Sangrelimpia."

Hermione se le quedó mirando de la manera que siempre hacía cada vez que él acababa poniéndose serio. Por suerte, su profesor eligió ese momento para entrar al aula, vestida con unos vaqueros y una sudadera con la inscripción 'Cambridge'. A Harry le sonaba vagamente como Charity Burbage, una mujer cuya foto había estado en la edición de necrológicas del Profeta, justo después de la segunda Batalla de Hogwarts.

"Bienvenidos, clase", sonrió alegremente al decirlo. "Mi nombre es Profesora Burbage y me alegra que este año tengamos representantes de las cuatro casas. Antes de empezar, voy a tener que calibrar cuanto conocéis ya sobre el mundo Muggle. Por ejemplo, levantad la mano si sabéis lo que es la electricidad."

Aparte de Harry y Hermione, solo Theodore Nott levantó la mano. Hm, quizá fuera en serio acerca de lo de su padre queriendo que tuviera un conocimiento pasable de los Muggles. Interesante.

* * *

"¿Cómo ha ido Estudios Muggles?", preguntó Neville mientras Harry volaba dentro del aula de Transfiguración. "Y no te preocupes, no llegas tarde."

"Bien", suspiró Harry, aliviado. "Y ha sido interesante. ¡De hecho he aprendido algo!"

Neville levantó una ceja escépticamente.

"Bueno, no demasiado", admitió Harry. "Pero teniendo en cuenta que no pensaba que fuera a aprender nada, es todo un logro."

Hermione eligió ese momento para deslizarse dentro del aula y mirar a todos lados frenéticamente para ver si llegaba tarde.

"¿Cómo te ha ido…", Ron hizo una pausa, intentando recordar que más había hecho ella esa mañana. "¿Aritmancia?"

"Ha sido genial", dijo Hermione, con los ojos brillantes. "Voy a tener que trabajar de verdad, pero creo que voy a aprender mucho. Y Estudios Muggles ha sido fascinante; la Profesora Burbage de verdad sabe de lo que está hablando."

"Atención, clase", McGonagall se puso en pie y empezó una conferencia sobre los animagos. La clase la escuchó con gran interés mientras Harry garabateaba en el libro de texto de Ron, ya que le parecía que sabía más que suficiente sobre la materia, siendo el mismo un animago. Solo levantó la vista una vez al oír aplausos, justo a tiempo de ver un gato atigrado convertirse en su profesora.

McGonagall sonrió ante los aplusos pero luego entrecerró los ojos. "Que extraño…"

"¿Qué es extraño, Profesora?", preguntó Hermione.

"Podría haber jurado que su anterior clase era Adivinación", respondió ella.

"Y lo es", intervino Ron.

"La Profesora Trelawney normalmente predice la muerte de uno de sus estudiantes, y la gente suele tomárselo bastante en serio", explicó McGonagall.

"Intentó predecir la muerte de Harry", intervino en esta ocasión Seamus. "Pero luego decidieron que el perro probablemente era el padrino de Harry y siguieron adelante."

"Sí", intervino Dean. "Ella dijo que dado que la cicatriz psíquica de Harry dependía de la supervivencia de Harry, probablemente la cicatriz se ocuparía de cuidar de él."

McGonagall cerró los ojos al oír las palabras 'cicatriz psíquica', con un aspecto parecido al de Hermione cuando estaban siendo estúpidos y a ella le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza. Finalmente, dijo, "Me alegra oír que ninguno de ustedes va a preocuparse por morir en cualquier momento. Ahora, su tarea para hoy es convertir estos conejos", hizo un gesto hacia su escritorio donde había una gran caja llena de conejos, "en sombreros de seda. Se sustraerán puntos, por supuesto, si los sombreros tienen pelaje, bigotes, o se mueven. Las instrucciones están en la pizarra."

Después de que todos hubieran agarrado un conejo y hubieran empezado a intentar las transformaciones, McGonagall se puso a caminar por el aula observando los progresos de cada uno. Cuando llegó al grupo de Harry, frunció el ceño. Por supuesto, Hermione ya había conseguido transformar su conejo a la perfección, y Ron y Neville estaban a medias con los suyos, pero el de Harry seguía siendo un conejo, aunque de un color gris oscuro.

"Señor Potter", dijo McGonagall con el ceño fruncido. "Normalmente acaba sus tareas mucho más pronto. ¿Está teniendo problemas?"

Harry meneó al cabeza. "Para nada; es solo que estoy intentando hacer esto sin varita. Obviamente es un trabajo en curso."

La Profesora frunció el ceño incluso más aun. "¿Puedo preguntarle **por qué** está intentando hacer esto sin su varita?"

"Porque ya lo he hecho de la manera normal. ¿Ve?" Con eso, agitó su varita y su conejo casi negro se convirtió en un sombrero negro. La agitó otra vez y el sombreo volvió a convertirse en un conejo blanco. "Por supuesto ahora tengo que empezar de cero otra vez…", se lamentó Harry.

McGonagall se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida. "¿Acaba de hacer una transfiguración silenciosa?"

Whoooops. "…¿Sí?"

A McGonagall se le pusieron los ojos un poco llorosos y probablemente estaba pensando en el prodigio de la transfiguración que era el padre de Harry. "Continúe, Señor Potter, continúe."

"Entonces…ya que has acabado, ¿quieres ayudarme?", preguntó Ron.

Harry lo miró incrédulamente. "¿Acabado? ¡Llevo hecho incluso menos que tú! Pídeselo a Hermione."

Con eso, Harry volvió al trabajo de volver negro a su conejo.

* * *

Después de la comida tocaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid.

"Sabes", dijo Draco casualmente mientras abrían sus libros por la página 54, que era el principio de la sección sobre hipogrifos. "Si no me hubiera ocupado de mis propias compras para el colegio, tal vez nunca habría sabido como abrir esto. Piensa lo embarazoso que hubiera sido si hubiera tenido que atarle un lazo alrededor del libro por no saber que teníamos que acariciarlo."

"Pero Draco", replicó Harry. "Yo le pagué a Dobby para que hiciera mis compras y aun así se como hacerlo."

"¿No tienes una cicatriz psíquica?", preguntó Draco. "A mi me parece que eso es hacer trampas."

"Meh", Harry se encogió de hombros.

Una vez Hagrid terminó de explicarles sobre los hipogrifos, pidió un voluntario. Como era de esperar, nadie quería acercarse a ellos hasta asegurarse de que era seguro hacerlo. No es que pensaran que Hagrid los iba a poner en peligro a propósito, pero lo que era considerado 'seguro' por un medio gigante como Hagrid resultaba un poco diferente de lo que era considerado 'seguro' por un puñado de chicos de trece años.

Por lo que, naturalmente, la carga de presentarse voluntario recayó en Harry. "Lo haré yo", dijo alegremente.

"¡Buen hombre, Harry!", sonrió Hagrid. "Muy bien entonces – veamos qué tal te llevas con Buckbeak." Con eso, desató una de las cadenas y sacó a Witherwings –Buckbeak en este momento – al claro.

Harry caminó con confianza hacia el hipogrifo y se inclinó profundamente, asegurándose de no pestañear en el proceso. Al levantar la vista, vio a Buckbeak inclinándose igual de profundamente. Parecía que Hagrid tenía razón acerca de lo de la confianza dando sus frutos al tratar con hipogrifos. Se aproximó lentamente a Buckbeak y empezó a acariciarle el pico.

"¡Bien hecho, Harry!", gritó un extático Hagrid por encima del aplauso de la clase. "Bien, Harry. Creo que podría dejarte que lo montes."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Mola." Escuchó cuidadosamente los consejos de Hagrid sobre como montar un hipogrifo y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba volando por encima de los terrenos de Hogwarts. No resultó tan mal como lo recordaba, pero las escobas eran infinitamente más cómodas. Especialmente la Saeta de Fuego 2000 que se había pillado justo unas semanas antes de acabar arrojado en el pasado…

Al aterrizar, vio una luz brillante y observó a Colin allí de pie con una cámara. Se bajó de Buckbeak y se dirigió a ver lo que quería el chico de segundo.

"Estoy de camino a Herbología", explicó Colin. "¿Crees que al Profeta le interesaría esta foto como algo de 'interés humano'?"

Harry se lo pensó. "Probablemente. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que esta es la primera clase de Hagrid después de que limpiaran su nombre."

"Genial", sonrió de alegría Colin. "Espérala en el Profeta en algún momento de la semana que viene. ¡Adios Harry!"

"Hasta luego Colin", Harry se despidió mientras devolvía su atención a la clase.

Envalentonados por el éxito de Harry, el resto de la clase se acercó cautelosamente al claro. Hagrid desató a los hipogrifos uno a uno, y enseguida, por todo el claro, la gente empezó a hacer reverencias nerviosamente.

Harry se dirigió con rapidez hacia Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, que habían reclamado a Buckbeak. "Draco, si arruinas la primera clase de Hagrid a base de insultar a Buckbeak cuando nos ha avisado a varias ocasiones que no lo hagamos entonces tendré que empezar un rumor que diga que tu madre no es realmente una Black ya que tu abuela estaba engañando a tu abuelo con Abraxas Malfoy y por tanto tus padres son medio hermanos."

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y abrió la boca para protestar.

"No creas que no lo haré", le advirtió Harry.

"Vale", Draco siguió fulminándolo con la mirada mientras se marchaba para unirse a Pansy y a Millicent, con Crabbe y Goyle tras él.

Puede que haya cabreado a Draco, pero al menos el resto de la clase de Hagrid transcurrió en paz y sin violencia.


	30. Capítulo 30

Capítulo 30.

Nota: Y ahora tenemos la segunda parte de los superemocionantes capítulos dedicados a las clases. Excitante, ¿no os parece? Aunque nos vamos a saltar Herbología porque, francamente, la profesora es un tanto aburrida.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de qué esperar en Historia de la Magia. Esa era la única clase en la que solo había tenido un profesor en toda su carrera en Hogwarts dado que los fantasmas no necesitaban sustitutos. Algo que sospechaba era que quedarse dormido en la clase de Sirius era una idea muy mala.

Y claro, Sirius empezó la clase con un aviso contra ese mismo tema. "Hola, mi nombre es Profesor Black. De joven tomé clases en Hogwarts -¡viva Gryffindor! – y por tanto también tuve que soportar la enseñanza de mi predecesor. Con franqueza, no creo que estuviera consciente en ninguna de las lecturas del Profesor Binns y entiendo que muchos de vosotros habéis tenido la misma experiencia. Si queréis quedaros dormidos en mi clase no os detendré, pero sabed esto: los encantamientos que misteriosamente se le han aplicado a esta aula recientemente muy bien pueden volveros azules, cambiaros de sexo, haceros incapaces de usar la letra 'e', forzaros a hablar en sonetos , o algo completamente diferente que aun no hemos descubierto. Para aquellos que no saben como componer un soneto…bueno, deberíais haberos quedado despiertos. También me siento obligado a avisaros de que aquellos lo suficiente desafortunados como para no tomar en cuenta mi aviso se han encontrado con que en el Ala Médica han sido incapaces de ayudarles y se han quedado atascados como estaban durante una semana entera. ¿Alguna pregunta antes de empezar?"

Inmediatamente hubo un montón de manos alzadas.

"¿No se meterá en problemas por embrujar a los estudiantes?", quiso saber Lavender.

"Lo haría", reconoció Sirius. "Si fuese yo el que los estuviese embrujando y no mi aula."

"¿Por qué no se ha trasladado a un aula diferente?", preguntó Seamus.

"Ya lo he intentado con algunos Hufflepuffs de quinto curso", replicó Sirius. "No funcionó."

"¿Qué le ocurrió al Profesor Binns?", preguntó Parvati.

"La Profesora McGonagall descubrió señales de un exorcismo dentro del castillo mientras yo estaba teniendo mi entrevista de trabajo con el Director, y enseguida descubrió que el Profesor Binns era el único fantasma que faltaba", explicó Sirius.

"¿Por qué estaba solicitando una posición que no era probable que fuera a quedar vacante en poco tiempo?", preguntó Dean.

Sirius lo miró pensativamente. "Tú eres nacido de Muggles, ¿no?"

Dean parecía sorprendido y un poco cauteloso. "Sí, ¿cómo lo ha sabido?"

Sirius se rió. "Lo he notado por las buenas preguntas; cuanto menos afiliado esté la gente con el mundo mágico, más preguntas de esas hay. Y estaba solicitando el trabajo porque tenía la esperanza de que el Director preferiría un profesor vivo antes que un fantasma. El hecho de que estuviera allí cuando tuvo lugar el exorcismo solo fue una buena coincidencia."

"¿Cómo escapaste de Azkabán?", preguntó Ron.

Sirius se puso rígido. "No estoy seguro de saber de lo que estás hablando, joven. No he estado en Azkabán en toda mi vida y te desafío a que encuentres algún documento legal que afirme lo contrario."

"¿Entonces dónde has estado la mayor parte de mi vida?", intervino Harry, solo para molestar.

"Mallorca", mintió Sirius con facilidad.

"¿Así que me abandonaste y me dejaste con mis parientes que odian la magia?", preguntó Harry, sonando horrorizado.

"Oye, te he comprado una Saeta de Fuego, ¿no? ¿Qué más quieres?", le exigió Sirius, cruzando los brazos.

"¿La maldición se activa solo si nos quedamos durmiendo o también si no prestamos atención?", preguntó Neville.

"Ni idea", fue la respuesta de Sirius. "¿Pero _de verdad_ quieres bajar la guardia en una habitación que embruja a la gente dormida?"

"Buen punto", admitió Neville.

"¿Va a seguir el temario del Profesor Binns?", preguntó Hermione ingenuamente.

"No", dijo Sirius alegremente. "Por ahora todo lo que necesitáis saber sobre las Rebeliones de los Duendes es que siguen sucediendo porque los Duendes tienen una naturaleza sanguinaria y los Magos no dejan de intentar subyugarlos, como ocurrió con la Prohibición de Varitas de 1631 que restringe el uso de varitas mágicas solo a los magos y brujas, excluyendo cualquier criatura mágica, aunque eso probablemente fuera una reacción a la Rebelión Duende de 1612 que tuvo lugar en Hogsmeade…Tened cuidado con los duendes, niños. Son inteligentes, despiadados y controlan el flujo del dinero."

Los estudiantes se le quedaron mirando fijamente; eso era lo primero medianamente interesante que cualquiera de ellos había oído sobre los duendes, y se quedaron un poco preocupados por lo que podría pasarle a la economía en el caso de otra Rebelión Duende.

"Pero ya basta de eso; podemos cubrir a los Duendes cuando nos acerquemos a los TIMOs. En su lugar, hablemos de Voldemort", anunció Sirius.

Inmediatamente, la habitación se llenó de jadeos y estremecimientos.

"¿Esto va en serio?", preguntó Sirius incrédulamente.

Harry entendía perfectamente su asombro. Mientras que resultaba comprensible que la gente estuviera asustada de usar el apelativo de 'Voldemort' en su pico de poder, habían pasado doce años desde entonces y nadie, excepto Harry, sabía lo que era un mundo donde Voldemort campaba a sus anchas, así que ¿por qué demonios estaban todos tan aterrorizados? Harry se había acostumbrado, más o menos, a la paranoia generalizada, pero a Sirius lo habían metido en Azkabán en cuanto murió Voldemort y desde entonces había pasado el tiempo, o bien siendo un fugitivo, o bien rodeado de gente que conocían perfectamente el horror forjado por el reinado de Voldemort.

"Os diré el qué", decidió Sirius. "Cualquiera que pueda usar la palabra 'Voldemort' en un frase enfrente mío sin temblar, tartamudear o ponerse pálido recibirá 50 puntos y accederé a 'supervisar' una de sus detenciones. Y ahora, para hacer una nota para contarlo a mis otras clases…", murmuró, girándose hacia la pizarra y escribiendo VOLDEMORT en mayúsculas.

"¿O sea que vamos a prender cosas sobre Voldemort?", preguntó Hermione inmediatamente.

"Realmente no conocemos muchos datos sobre Voldemort", intervino Neville. "Solo mitos y leyendas."

Sirius sonrió. "100 puntos para Gryffindor."

"Genial", gruñó Harry. "No solo es mi padrino el que aparentemente me odia, sino que dos de mis mejores amigos también lo hacen."

"No te preocupes, Harry", intentó tranquilizarlo Ron. "No es probable que yo vaya a decirlo."

"Quizá no ahora", reconoció Harry. "Pero teniéndolo todo en cuenta, creo que vamos a pasar bastante tiempo con Aquel-Que-No-debe-Ser-Nombrado."

"¿Por qué estás llamando así a Voldemort?", preguntó Hermione con curiosidad. "Tú nunca lo haces."

"Tiempos desesperado exigen medidas desesperadas", contestó Harry con seriedad.

"Ahora, para asegurar mi lugar en la lista de gente a matar de cualquier mortífago que se precie a sí mismo –eso es, si es que hay alguno – voy a empezar diciendo que 'Lord Voldemort' es un alias de un tal Tom Sorvolo Riddle. Dato curioso: si se reorganizan las letras de 'Tom Sorvolo Riddle' tienes 'Yo soy Lord Voldemort'*. Así que básicamente el nombre más temido en realidad es el resultado del engreimiento de un adolescente aburrido que tuvo mucha suerte de que 'Voldemort' signifique 'huir de la muerte' en francés", dijo Sirius alegremente. "Además, Riddle era un mestizo con problemas con su papi porque su madre, una Sangrelimpia con el nombre de Merope Gaunt y que era una de los únicos herederos de Slytherin, se casó con un Muggle también llamado Tom Riddle después de drogarlo con una poción de amor. Merope Gaunt, con el tiempo se engañó a sí misma para creer que su pequeño esclavo amoroso estaba realmente enamorado de ella y dejó de suministrarle la poción. El la dejó de inmediato a ella y a su hijo nonato y se fue a su hogar. Aquí hay una lección que aprender de todo esto. ¿Puede alguien decirme cual es?"

"¿No asumir que el tipo al que estás dopando pociones de amor está enamorado de ti y dejar de dárselas?", sugirió Lavender.

Seamus se puso blanco y, lentamente, empezó a alejarse de ella.

Sirius la miró fijamente. "**En realidad** iba a decir 'No droguéis a nadie con pociones de amor' o 'decidle siempre a vuestra pareja que eres un mago o una bruja antes de la boda o de concebir un hijo en caso de que no lo acepten para que podáis hacerle un Obliviate', pero eso ha sido una buena – aunque horripilante – suposición. Ahora, una vez que Riddle se marchó Gaunt perdió la voluntad de vivir, vendió todas sus posesiones, dio a luz en un orfanato y murió. El Pequeño Riddle se resintió por haber sido abandonado por su padre y esto puede haber jugado una parte importante en sus fuertes sentimientos anti-Muggle. Adicionalmente, el padre y el hermano de Gaunt también murieron, dejando a Riddle como el único Heredero de Slytherin."

"¿Significa eso que fue él el que abrió la Cámara de los Secretos hace 50 años?", preguntó Dean.

Sirius asintió. "Sí, lo hizo y asesinó a una compañera suya a la que muchos de vosotros puede que conozcáis como 'Myrtle la Llorona', de Ravenclaw. Ahora, ¿alguien tiene más preguntas?"

Otra vez hubo un montón de manos alzadas.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó a Pociones, Snape no estaba por ninguna parte. Sin embargo, Lockhart estaba de pie detrás del escritorio de Snape, con el ceño muy fruncido.

"¿Profesor Lockhart?", preguntó Harry, un poco tentativamente. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter."

Harry se quedó perplejo un momento antes de que se le hiciera clara la verdad. "¿Profesor _Snape_?"

"Diez puntos menos por señalar lo obvio, Potter."

Tan contento como estaba Harry por contrarrestar la gran cantidad de puntos ganados por Hermione y Neville por decir 'Voldemort', sabía que perder veinte puntos por tan poca razón en menos de un minuto significaba que Snape debía de estar cabreado. Ciertamente, el actual…apuro…de Snape era culpa de Sirius. Casi estaba contento de que Sirius se hubiera lanzado y hecho algo; ya se estaba preocupando.

"¿Qué hace Lockhart aquí?", preguntó Neville en voz baja mientras empezaban a trabajar en sus Soluciones Encogedoras.

"No es él de verdad, es Snape", susurró Harry. "Creo que Sirius le ha gastado una broma."

"…¿por qué?"

"No han dejado correr su rivalidad de cuando estaban en Hogwarts", explicó Harry. "Por supuesto, en defensa de Snape –y no me puedo creer que acabe de decir eso – Sirius lo acosó sin piedad durante años, ayudó a ahuyentar a su único amigo, y casi lo mató porque Sirius realmente odia a los Slytherins. Por supuesto, Snape antes era un Mortífago, así que quizá esa es la razón por que Sirius sigue enojado…"

"¿Y entonces tu padrino está todavía atacándolo? Eso es…un poco patético", admitió Neville.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Eh, se ha comido ratas por mí. Por mí que se divierta."

"¿Vosotros dos estáis trabajando o charlando?", les exigió Snape, apareciendo de repente. "Longbottom, ¿Cómo es posible que te las hayas arreglado para volver naranja tu Solución Encogedora?"

Neville le echó un vistazo a su poción, que de hecho era naranja. "Mm, pues no se. Es naranja. ¿No se supone que debe ser verde?"

"Ciertamente", puso cara de desprecio Snape. Aunque el efecto quedó un tanto arruinado por el hecho de que todavía parecía y sonaba como Lockhart, y de hecho resultaba ser un tanto cómico. "Longbottom, al final de esta lección le daremos unas pocas gotas de esta poción a tu sapo para ver que pasa. Quizás eso te anime a hacerla adecuadamente."

"De acuerdo", dijo Neville antes de volcar su caldero por el suelo.

Snape tenía una pinta asesina. "¡DETENCION!"

Después de que se marchara, Neville murmuró, "Es una buena cosa que el Profesor Black se ofreciera voluntario para supervisar mi siguiente detención…"

"¿Por qué has tirado tu poción, Neville?", preguntó Hermione, sorprendida. "¡Ahora tendrás que empezar de cero!"

Neville se encogió de hombros. "Mejor eso que arriesgar al pobre Trevor. Me ayudarás con la siguiente, ¿verdad? Todavía podría querer hacerlo."

"Vale", acordó Hermione a regañadientes, no queriendo que al sapo de Neville le ocurriera nada y sabiendo que Pociones nunca sería una materia fuerte para Neville.

"¿Está acaso Trevor aquí abajo?", indagó Harry.

Ron bufó. "¿Crees que eso lo iba a detener? Por cierto, buen trabajo Neville. ¡Ha sido impresionante!"

"Gracias", sonrió Neville. Realmente había mejorado mucho.

* * *

Harry estaba esperando con ganas su primera lección de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con un profesor que no era ni un fraude ni malvado. O Snape. Aunque teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que fingía ser un leal mortífago y que acababa de intentar matar a Trevor las dos cosas estaban abiertas a debate.

Recordaba que la primera lección había sido sobre Boggarts y que había sido en la sala de profesores, pero aun así se quedó un poco atontado al ver a Snape, todavía pareciendo como Lockhart, esperándoles. Y tenía que estar esperándoles o si no hubiera protestado para marcharse o por la presencia de los Gryffindors de tercero.

"Es posible que nadie te lo haya dicho, Lupin, pero esta clase contiene a Neville Longbottom. Te aviso de que estés en guardia dado que ha pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de Harry Potter y es capaz de causar destrucción gratuita a la menor provocación."

Neville miró desafiante a Snape, pero no dijo nada, no queriendo forzar su suerte.

"Tenía la esperanza de que Neville me ayudara en la primera fase de la operación", dijo Remus casualmente. "Estoy seguro de que lo realizará con un mínimo de daños colaterales."

Neville parecía encantado mientras que Snape divirtió más aun a Harry al mostrarle la apariencia que tendría Lockhart al rizar los labios con repugnancia antes de marcharse.

"¿Te has dado cuenta, Harry?", la voz de Remus sacó a Harry de sus ensoñaciones donde estaba repitiendo mentalmente lo hilarante que estaba Snape con la apariencia de Lockhart.

"¿Darme cuenta de qué?", preguntó Harry automáticamente.

"¿Qué ventaja tenemos contra el Boggart?", repitió Remus.

"¿Que podemos neutralizar su efectividad a base de agitar nuestras varitas, pensar en algo divertido y decir 'Riddikulus'?", conjeturó Harry.

Remus frunció el ceño. "En realidad iba a decir que 'porque intentar asustar a múltiples personas lo confundirá y no sabrá qué forma tomar', pero supongo que esa es otra ventaja. Practiquemos primero el hechizo sin nuestras varitas. Después de mi, por favor…¡_riddikulus_!"

Finalmente, Remus se quedó satisfecho de que habían dominado el hechizo. "Bien, Neville. Lo primero es lo primero: ¿qué dirías que es lo que te da más miedo en todo el mundo?"

"Que Harry sea Ministro de Magia", contestó Neville inmediatamente.

"¡Hey!", protestó Harry mientras el resto de la clase se reía.

"Harry como Ministro de Magia…hmmmm…Neville, creo que vives con tu abuela."

"Claro", dijo Neville alegremente. "Pero ella daría el mismo miedo como Ministro, aunque obviamente por distintas razones."

"No, no, no me has entendido", explicó Remus. "Me pregunto, ¿podrías decirme qué clase de ropa lleva normalmente tu abuela?"

Harry estaba empezando a tener un **muy mal** presentimiento sobre ésto.

Con toda seguridad, dos minutos después un Harry con aspecto mayor salió del armario, sonriendo de alegría. "Sabéis", dijo el Boggart-Harry. "El lunes es probablemente el día más deprimente, cancelémoslo. ¿Y qué es este disparate de no poder criar un dragón en Gran Bretaña? Yo digo que le demos uno a cualquiera que se saque una licencia. ¡Oh! ¡Y podemos añadir un impuesto de dragones al impuesto de los Sangrelimpia! ¿Y cómo ha respondido la comunidad de fantasmas a mi decreto permitiendo a Sir nicholas el ingreso en la Cacería Descabezada? Yo-"

"_¡RIDDIKULUS_!", gritó Neville desesperadamente.

En un instante Harry se convirtió en un travesti. No le parecía que la visión de él llevando un vestido con ribetes de encaje, un enorme sombrero con un buitre comido por las polillas, y meneando un gigantesco bolso escarlata fuese muy gracioso, pero aparentemente el resto de la clase no estaba de acuerdo, puesto que se estaban partiendo de risa.

Harry, irritado por la imagen y deseando su oportunidad de enfrentarse al Boggart, y sabiendo que Remus no estaba muy inclinado a dejarle, se adelantó. Hubo un ruido y –para la sorpresa de Harry - en lugar de un Dementor, solo hubo un destello de luz verde brillante.

_La Maldición Asesina_, se dio cuenta Harry mientras levantaba su varita y gritaba "_Riddikulus_."

"¿En serio, Harry? ¿Luz verde?", preguntó Ron en medio de su risa.

"¡Era la Maldición Asesina!", insistió Harry. "¡No quiero que se muera la gente que me importa!"

"Estoy segura de que sí, Harry", intentó consolarle Hermione, aunque no podía mantener la cara seria.

"De acuerdo", Harry cruzó los brazos. "¿Por qué no lo intentas tú?"

"Quizá lo haga", declaró Hermione antes de ponerse enfrente del Boggart.

Hubo otro ruido y de repente McGonagall estaba allí, mirándola decepcionada. "No se que decir, Señorita Granger. Tenía usted tanto potencial…o al menos pensaba que lo tenía. Ahora, ya no se que pensar. Ha suspendido. Todo. ¡Nunca hemos tenido un estudiante que lo suspendiera todo así que queda usted expulsada de Hogwarts!"

Hermione gritó.

"Hermione", Ron corrió hacia ella. "Solo es un Boggart, ¿recuerdas? No es real. Imagina…¡imagina que solo puede hablar en sonetos como dijo el Profesor Black!"

Hermione cerró los ojos, con la voz temblando y gritó "¡_R-Riddikulus_!"

Por un momento no sucedió nada, entonces McGonagall continuó su perorata en un estilo Shakespeareano.**

"Señorita Granger, es solo que no se que decir

Usted ha suspendido todo y esa es la verdad

Ahora debe marcharse de Hogwarts hoy mismo

La educación se desperdicia con la juventud

Es usted una decepción y una desgracia

Nunca nadie lo había suspendido todo

Como se atreve a mostrar su rostro

Niña tonta, corra y salga por la puerta

Honestamente, está mejor como una Muggle

Por supuesto es usted claramente una lerda

Incluso eso le supondrá una gran batalla

Se lo digo ahora, su futuro es horrible

En realidad es por su propio bien, querida

El que ahora la echemos por la puerta de atrás."

Ron sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Hermione antes de ponerse delante del Boggart.

¡Crack! McGonagall se transformó en una araña de dos metros de alta cubierta de pelos haciendo clic amenazadoramente con sus pinzas.

"¡_Riddikulus_!", gritó Ron después de solo un momento de vacilación.

A la araña le desaparecieron las patas y el Boggart fue rodando en dirección a Lavender.

"Gracias, Ron", dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras veían a sus compañeros de clase lidiar con el Boggart.

"No te preocupes por eso", le dijo Ron. "En serio, no lo hagas. Eres brillante. Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, excepto Dumbledore y en ocasiones Harry. Nunca te expulsarían."

"Démosles un momento, ¿vale?", sugirió Harry a Neville, apartándolo de ellos.

"¡Neville, termínalo!", le dijo Remus.

Neville se adelantó hacia el Boggart, que se convirtió otra vez en el Ministro Harry. "¡_Riddikulus_!"

En cuento el Boggart estuvo con un vestido hubo un destello sonoro.

Harry se dio la vuelta y gruñó cuando vio a Draco Malfoy de pie en la puerta sujetando una cámara de fotos.

Draco sonrió. "¡Venganza, Potter, dulce venganza!"

**_Nota del traductor*_**: otro dato curioso, para que el anagrama se cumpla el apellido de Voldemort debería ser Ryddle, pero la verdad es que se me había olvidado por completo, y a estas alturas no iba a ponerme a revisar todas las veces que aparece Riddle y sustituirlo por Ryddle, y desde luego no iba a poner 'Soi Lord Voldemort'. Así que he ahí esta nota.

**_Segunda Nota del traductor**_**: Esto que aparece aquí evidentemente no es un soneto. La verdad es que intentar traducir un soneto inglés y que la traducción sea un soneto en español que diga en esencia lo mismo es algo que está fuera de mis posibilidades. Así pues me he limitado a una traducirlo como si fuera prosa. Es un asco esto de no tener alma de poeta.

**_Tercer Nota_**: ¡Feliz Navidad a a todos los lectores de este fic!


	31. Capítulo 31

Capítulo 31.

Más tarde se le ocurrió a Harry que realmente podría haber lidiado con el tema de la foto mucho mejor de lo que lo hizo. Por ejemplo, podría haber volado en pedazos la cámara, petrificado a Draco, usado un hechizo de conmutación, convocado la foto…básicamente cualquier cosa menos lo que hizo, que fue absolutamente nada. Por otro lado, Draco envió inmediatamente la foto a Rita Skeeter, que escribió "Mazmorras y Vestidos: La Vida Secreta de Harry Potter" que no era solo un artículo, sino una _serie_ de artículos. Naturalmente, Harry respondió demandándola por libelo y ganó, obligando al Profeta a publicar una retractación. El Mundo Mágico en general parecía haberse olvidado de ello para cuando llegó Octubre, pero los estudiantes de Hogwarts…

"Oye Harry", lo saludó Lisa Turpin, una Ravenclaw de su año. "Me preguntaba si podrías firmarme mi póster nuevo de Harry-como-travesti."

"¿Draco está vendiendo pósteres?", preguntó Harry incrédulamente.

"Oh, sí", asintió Lisa con entusiasmo. "Dice que sacó la idea de ti y de toda la incesante comercialización que llevas haciendo desde el año pasado."

"Maldito sea", murmuró Harry, preguntándose si después de todo debería soltar ese rumor sobre Narcisa-la-Malfoy-secreta, o si de verdad se merecía esto por la generalmente aceptada historia de Snape-como-padre-de-Draco que se había inventado. De hecho, Sirius dijo que la semana anterior Snape había recibido una carta de un abogado ofreciéndole ayuda con la demanda para solicitar la custodia parcial de Draco. No hace falta decirlo, el Maestro de Pociones no lo encontraba nada divertido.

"Entonces…¿me lo firmas?", preguntó Lisa otra vez.

"Oh, venga, vale", suspiró Harry mientras sacaba su bolígrafo decididamente Muggle y lo firmó con rapidez.

"Gracias, Harry, eres un tío grande", dijo Lisa con alegría mientras se alejaba.

"¿Crees que puedo convencerte para que los firmes antes de que los venda?", la voz de Draco salió de detrás suyo. Harry se dio la vuelta para ver como el Slytherin lo estaba mirando a él obviamente divertido. "Probablemente haría que valgan más."

"¿Conseguiría una parte de los beneficios?", preguntó Harry automáticamente.

"Diez por ciento", ofreció Draco.

"Veinte", contrarrestó Harry.

"Quince", se comprometió Draco.

"Trato hecho", sonrió Harry. "Ahora tienes que decírmelo: ¿Por qué demonios estabas en la sala de profesores ese día? Es decir, ¿me estabas siguiendo o algo así? ¿O te dedicas a tomar fotos de Hogwarts en tu tiempo libre?"

"Un poco después de la clase de Pociones me crucé con el Profesor Snape", explicó Draco. "Me dijo que consiguiera una cámara y me diera prisa en ir a la sala de profesores. Yo no tenía una, así que cogí prestada la de Pansy-"

"¿Pansy tiene una cámara?", lo interrumpió Harry. "Pensaba que solo Colin tenía una."

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "Aparentemente Pansy ha decido seguir tu ejemplo empresarial y se ha empeñado en escribir un libro para padres y estudiantes nuevos (particularmente nacidos de Muggles) sobre qué esperar, como son el castillo y las clases, y está incluyendo un montón de fotos."

"Tío, me gustaría que eso se me hubiese ocurrido a mí…", Harry dejó de hablar. "Pero espera…vuestras dos familias son ridículamente ricas. ¿Por qué necesitáis ganar dinero?"

"¿Por qué lo haces tú?", contestó Draco. "Tú también eres económicamente independiente."

"Sí, pero vosotros no vais por ahí quemando el dinero como hago yo y vuestros padres todavía están vivos para encontrar más modos de acumular riquezas", señaló Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué puedo decir, Potter? Está bien tener algo de efectivo disponible sin tener que pedírselo a tus padres, y Hogwarts puede ser tan aburrido. Pero como iba diciendo, el Profesor Snape me dijo que fuera a la sala de profesores porque supuso que podría conseguir una foto se tu peor miedo o de ti con aspecto aterrorizado, pero esto es mucho mejor, ¿no te parece?"

"Tal vez para ti", murmuró Harry.

Draco se limitó a sonreír y a marcharse.

* * *

Mientras Harry esperaba impaciente en la cola pasa salir del castillo e ir a Hogsmeade, se dio cuenta de un revuelo al principio de la cola. Al fijarse más detenidamente, parecía que Lavender estaba llorando y que Parvati, Seamus y Dean estaban intentando consolarla.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", preguntó Harry mientras se acercaban él, Ron, Neville y Hermione.

"Esta mañana ha recibido una carta de su casa", susurró Parvati. "Es su conejito, Binky. Un zorro lo ha matado."

"Oh", dijo Hermione. "Lo siento mucho, Lavender."

"Debería haberlo sabido", dijo Lavender con ansiedad. "¿Sabéis que día es hoy?"

"¿Dieciséis de Octubre?", suministró Neville. "¿El día que la Profesora Trelawney dijo que algo malo te iba a suceder?"

Lavender asintió y suspiró trágicamente. "Y no es solo eso: ¡hoy también me ha venido el periodo!"

"¿Sabéis qué?", dijo Harry, sintiéndose incómodo. "Creo que se me ha olvidado el dinero en mi habitación. ¿Vienes Ron? ¿Neville?"

"Dios santo, sí", dijo Ron, prácticamente empujando a Harry hacia la Torre Gryffindor.

"¡Vamos con vosotros!", se apresuró a intervenir Dean.

"Oh, sí, creo que a mí también se me ha olvidado algo…", dijo Seamus.

En cuanto los cinco chicos se encontraron fuera de vista se escondieron tras un muro.

"Psst, Ginny", la llamó Harry al ver a la chica en cuestión.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?", preguntó ella, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

"Nos estamos escondiendo de Lavender porque está hablando con Parvati y con Hermione de 'cosas de chicas'", explicó Harry.

"Y por eso os estáis _escondiendo_", dijo Ginny, sacudiendo la cabeza asqueada. "Chicos. ¿Qué queréis que haga? ¿avisaros cuando sea seguro salir?"

"Eso sería genial", asintió Harry.

"De acuerdo", acordó Ginny. "Si me compráis una caja de Chocolate de Honeydukes."

"Diablos, si nos avisas cuando se hayan ido y podemos evitarlas el resto del día, te compraré cinco."

Ginny sonrió al pensarlo y, después de que pasaran unos pocos minutos, les dejó saber que la costa estaba libre.

"Gracias Ginny, nos has salvado la vida", dijo Harry agradecidamente mientras volvían a ponerse en la cola.

"Con la clase de heroicidades que tú haces, no me sorprende que pienses eso", replicó Ginny ociosamente.

* * *

Desde que la primera lección de Hagrid había resultado ser un completo éxito (incluso si en última instancia acabó con la venganza de Draco con la foto, a la que todavía estaba ordeñando todo lo posible), éste continuó mostrándoles criaturas excitantes y ya bastante peligrosas. Por suerte, Hermione se las arregló para convencerle de que les dejara saber por adelantado lo que iban a estudiar, y todo el mundo se aseguraba de estar bien preparado dado que hacerlo de otra manera podría acabar con ellos en el Ala Medica.

Pociones era prácticamente como había sido siempre, con la excepción ya no se esforzaba en una clase que sabía que no era bueno porque le preocupaba que Snape intentaría envenenar Trevor otra vez con sus pociones si la cagaba.

La profesora Trelawney parecía convencida de que Harry –o mejor dicho, su desfiguración facial – era todo un prodigio y a menudo le dejaba irse con menos deberes porque aparentemente no necesitaba ayuda extra para establecer su conexión con su ojo interior dado que ya lo estaba usando regularmente. Harry intentó vagamente recordar la primera vez que había usado su cicatriz como excusa. Estaba bastante seguro de que se suponía que solo iba a usarla una vez para poder hacer lo que fuera que quisiera/necesitara hacer sin tener que molestarse con explicaciones por su conocimiento del futuro pero de algún modo…bueno, resultaba ser conveniente. Y al pensarlo se acordó que la primera vez que se molestó en usarla como excusa fue cuando se dirigió a destapar la cubierta de Voldemort el primer año.

Sirius y Remus –los dos interesantes aunque poco convencionales profesores – habían empezado a competir para ver qué clase preferían los estudiantes. Sirius, por supuesto, siempre daba lecturas divertidas y contestaba cualquier pregunta que se le hiciera pero Remus seguía trayendo agradables y no-letales criaturas oscuras. Por supuesto, el resultado final era que tanto Historia de la Magia como Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras eran más excitantes de lo que lo habían sido en años. O posiblemente nunca, ya que Fred y George seguían insistiendo que el Profesor Binns había sido contratado por los mismos Fundadores de Hogwarts. Por supuesto, eso era altamente improbable, ¿pero desde cuando eso había parado la fábrica de rumores?

"Harry", la voz de Sirius lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Si?", preguntó Harry.

"No he podido evitar darme cuenta de que esta mañana has recibido una postal, la has leído, le has prendido fuego y después has intentado prender fuego a las cenizas. ¿te importa explicarme de qué iba todo eso?", Sirius sonaba particularmente divertido.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Lockhart me ha escrito para decir que su nuevo libro está terminado, que me lo ha dedicado, y para recordarme que 'la mala publicidad no existe'."

Sirius se rió. "Bueno, para un hombre que está determinado a hacer que la gente se acuerde de él, supongo que es verdad. ¿Se trata de los pósteres?"

"Por supuesto que se trata de los pósteres", soltó Harry. "Draco se los vende a todo el que se encuentra por el camino y aun así se las ha arreglado para convencer a la gente de que se trata de un **objeto de coleccionista**. ¿La gente de verdad es tan estúpida?"

"¿De verdad tengo que contestarte eso?", preguntó Sirius retóricamente.

"¿Y desde cuando se ha vuelto Draco tan bueno con esto, de todos modos?", se quejó Harry.

"Eso es lo que consigues por cabrear a Narcisa", se compadeció Sirius. "Ella da miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Cómo crees que Lucius se las arregló para permanecer fuera de Azkabán? Además, todo esto se olvidará pronto. No es _tan_ gracioso."

Por extraño que parezca, Harry no pareció encontrar mucho consuelo. "¡Tú tienes tres colgados en tu aula!"

Sirius no parecía arrepentirse para nada. "Son unas de las pocas fotos tuyas que tengo, teniendo en cuenta que te abandoné cruelmente durante la mayor parte de tu vida…"

"Sabía que eso iba a volver a patearme en el culo tarde o temprano", se quejó Harry.

"Alégrate; Me dirijo a planear algo de venganza contra Snivelly con Remus", dijo Sirius alegremente. "¿Quieres venir?"

"Eh, ¿por qué no?", accedió Harry y se marcharon a encontrar al hombre lobo en cuestión.

"Remus, ¿estás ocupado?", preguntó Sirius, irrumpiendo en la oficina de Remus.

"Increíblemente, Sirius", contestó Remus sin levantar la mirada. "Dos de los libros de texto de tercero de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas han intentado comerse los deberes de sus dueños y estoy intentando descifrarlos."

"Uau", remarcó Harry. "Mi libro se ha comido mis deberes. Creo que esa no la había oído aun."

"Hola, Harry", lo saludó Remus. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Oh, ¿así que tienes tiempo para él pero no para mi?", preguntó Sirius, herido.

"Es un estudiante, Sirius, eso hace que sea mi responsabilidad", explicó Remus con paciencia.

"¿Sabes de algo para hacer que todo el mundo se olvide del estúpido Boggart de Neville?", preguntó Harry.

"Nada que sea legal", fue la simple respuesta de Remus.

"Ahora que estamos todos aquí, que empiece la reunión semanal del grupo 'Hacer que Snivelly se Vuelva Completamente Loco'", dijo Sirius grandiosamente.

Harry alzó una ceja. "¿HSVCL?"

"Es mejor que PEDDO", dijo Sirius, desafiante.

"Ya te lo he dicho, Sirius, no voy a ayudarte. Soy-", empezó a decir Remus.

"¿Un adulto? ¿Responsable? ¿Incapaz de mantener una enemistad de décadas?", suministró Harry amablemente.

"Sí. A todas esas cosas."

Sirius les echó una mirada fulminante. "Oh, callaos. Ahora, desde nuestra última reunión, ese idiota conspiró para transformarme en una Veela. Afortunadamente los efectos desparecieron en 48 horas porque la mayoría de mis fanchicas eran menores de edad. A cambio, puede que yo haya convertido su nariz en un pico y haya encantado cada superficie reflectante que se encuentre para darle consejos de higiene. Todo eso está muy bien, pero ya ha empezado una nueva semana, ¡así que necesitamos un nuevo plan!" Sirius esperó un momento, pero Harry y Remus permanecieron en silencio. "¿Y Bien?"

"Nos has dicho que nos calláramos", dijo Remus en voz baja mientras Harry intentaba ver si podía leer los documentos de Remus al revés.

"No me esperaba que me hicierais caso", dijo Sirius impacientemente. "Entonces…¿alguna idea?"

"Podrías decorar **su** aula con fotos tuyas vestido como un travesti", murmuró Harry.

"No creo que eso logre el efecto deseado", dijo Sirius, anotándolo de todos modos. "¿Remus?"

"Podrías intentar actuar como un responsable miembro de la sociedad y no intentar revivir esta rivalidad mezquina", sugirió Remus.

Sirius se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. "Uau. REALMENTE eres malo con esto. Nunca voy a dejarte solo otros doce años otra vez."

"Lo que sea que te haga feliz, Sirius", dijo Remus serenamente.

"Esa es una buena filosofía", sonrió Sirius. "Creo que más gente debería adoptarla."


	32. Capítulo 32

Capítulo 32.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que vamos a jugar mañana contra Hufflepuff en vez de Slytherin?", preguntó Harry con incredulidad. "¡Draco no está enfermo ni herido ni nada!"

Oliver Wood tosió. "De hecho, mis fuentes me han informado de que 'accidentalmente' se ha lanzado a sí mismo un hechizo reducto en su propia muñeca y que ya que Madame Pomfrey tiene que hacer que le vuelvan a crecer varios de sus huesos, no va a estar en condiciones para el partido de mañana."

"Uau", dijo Harry casi con admiración. "Eso…eso es dedicación. Completamente estúpido ya que solo se trata de un poco de lluvia y nos va a molestar a todos por igual, pero aun así…¿Alguna vez has tenido que hacer que te vuelva a crecer un hueso. El hecho de que lo haya hecho a propósito…Uau…"

"¡Lo sé!", estuvo de acuerdo a regañadientes Wood. "Si no fuera por el hecho de que no quiero que todo nuestro entrenamiento para cualquier clase de tiempo haya sido para nada, te sugeriría que hicieras lo mismo."

"…Me tengo que ir", dijo Harry esprintando hacia la relativa seguridad de su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. "Siento llegar tarde, Profesor Lupin. Estaba lidiando con un fanático del Quidditch y estas cosas llevan su tiempo."

"Esta clase empezó hace diez minutos, Potter, así que me parece que eso serán diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Siéntese", dijo Remus fríamente.

Harry se alegró como siempre hacía ante la rara ocasión de él perdiendo puntos. "Entonces…¿un punto por minuto?"

Remus asintió inseguramente.

"¿Entonces puedo volver dentro de una hora más o menos? ¿O qué diablos, el Lunes? ¿Cuántos puntos sería eso…?", Harry dejó de hablar, intentando calcularlo.

A Remus se le rizaron los labios en una sonrisa incómoda. "Por tentador que sea, no tengo ninguna inclinación de pasar tiempo con usted fuera de clase supervisando su detención y si yo no lo hago entonces Dios sabe que su Padrino probablemente pasará el tiempo llevándole a las cocinas o a Hogsmeade o algo parecido."

"Cierto", admitió Harry. "¿Se encuentra usted bien? Es decir, está usted actuando un poco…Oh, Dios mío, ¿esta noche no es…?"

"Ciertamente lo es", confirmó Remus, irritado.

"…¿Entonces usted es el Profesor Snape al que mi Padrino ha hecho parecerse como el Profesor Lupin a saber por qué razón?", se aventuró a adivinar Harry.

"Pensó que sería una 'transición más fácil' para los estudiantes", confirmó Snape con austeridad. "Ahora siéntese."

"Como iba diciendo antes de que Potter me interrumpiera, el Profesor Lupin no ha dejado ningún registro de los temas tratados hasta la fecha-", empezó a decir Snape antes de que Harry lo interrumpiera otra vez.

"No tengo ni idea de qué estamos hablando, pero dado que no hay ningún plan de lecciones, ¿podemos aprovechar para aprender algo sobre hombres lobo?"

Snape abrió completamente los ojos. "Esa es una petición interesante, Potter. ¿Alguna razón en particular?"

Harry sabía que Snape estaba sorprendido dado que el pobre hombre obviamente estaba intentando que alguien se diera cuenta de la licantropía de Remus porque estaba molesto por tener que sustituirlo y porque Remus no había hecho nada para evitar que Sirius actuase como un idiota y le gastase bromas regularmente. No es que Snape no estuviera devolviéndolas, pero…Y no es como si de todos modos Snape no estuviese planeando cubrir ese tema, o sea que ¿por qué no?

"La ignorancia generalizada sobre la licantropía es espantosa. ¿Sabía que hay gente que realmente cree que los hombres lobo viven en el Bosque Prohibido y que te puedes encontrar con uno en cualquier momento o que es posible criar un 'cachorro hombre lobo' como si fuera una mascota?" Harry meneó la cabeza tristemente. "Como cualquier Muggle podría decirle, los hombres lobo solo se transforman durante la luna llena."

"Pero Harry", protestó Hermione. "¡Estábamos a punto de empezar con los hinkypunks!"

"Si el Profesor Lupin hubiese querido empezar con los hinkypunks entonces debería haber dejado un plan para las lecciones", señaló Snape. "No puedo creerme que vaya a decir esto pero…la idea de Potter tiene su mérito. Es realmente triste cuando los Muggles saben más de criaturas mágicas que los magos."

"Empecemos con una pregunta fácil", dijo Snape. "¿Puede alguno de ustedes aparte de la Señorita Granger, que lo más probable es que haya memorizado el libro de texto, como diferenciar a un hombre lobo de un lobo real?"

Dean Thomas, reforzado por el hecho de que al ser nacido de Muggles al menos entendía lo de luna llena, se aprovechó de ello. "¿Un lobo de verdad tiene forma de lobo todo el tiempo, al contrario que un hombre lobo que es una vez al mes?"

"¿Algo que no se haya dicho ya?", intentó Snape otra vez.

"Si nos acercamos lo suficiente para notar la diferencia, ¿no significa eso que si es un hombre lobo estamos jodidos de todos modos?", preguntó Harry inocentemente.

"¡POTTER!", gritó Snape.

"Oh, es verdad, he memorizado el libro de texto. Lo siento."

Cuando no llegaron más respuestas, Snape chasqueó la lengua suavemente. "Nunca pensé que me encontraría una clase de tercero que no reconocería a un hombre lobo si se lo encontraran. Incluso Lockhart lo dice en su libro sobre hombres lobo…"

* * *

"Solo digo, no creo que nunca pueda perdonarte", dijo Harry solemnemente.

"¡He dicho que lo sentía!", insistió Cedric. "Y no es como si lo supiera."

"Pues deberías", Harry cruzó los brazos de mal humor. "Es decir, ¡por amor de Dios! ¡Los Dementotes salen a saber donde como un enjambre sobre el campo y heroicamente salvo a todo el mundo al lanzar un Patronus de la leche y lo siguiente que se es que **tú has cogido la Snitch!"**

"No me he dado cuenta de que estaban ahí", intentó explicarse Cedric.

"¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta?", preguntó Harry escépticamente.

"Había una visibilidad muy pobre", se defendió Cedric.

Harry lo miró fijamente. "¿Pero no te preguntaste por el repentino sentimiento de desesperanza?"

"Pensaba que era porque vosotros ibais ganando por 50 puntos de ventaja y por la tormenta poniéndose peor", dijo Cecric.

"Vale, atente a tu historia. ¡Pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad!", dijo Harry dramáticamente.

"Sí, al igual que el resto del mundo", dijo Cedric lentamente, intentando calmarlo.

"Aquí están tus ganancias, Harry", llegó Luna, con Ginny detrás suya.

"¿Ganancias?", preguntó Cedric, sorprendido. "Pero si has perdido el partido."

"Harry ha hecho que Luna apostase a que él perdería el partido debido a una intervención de Dementores y los estudiantes –que a estas alturas deberían saber mejor que aceptar apuestas aparentemente ridículas de Harry – han perdido una buena cantidad de dinero", explicó Ginny.

"¿Por qué no lo has hecho tú mismo en lugar de usar un intermediario?", preguntó Cedric.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Por favor. En el momento en que apueste en contra de Gryffindor, me acusarán de perder a propósito."

"Pero…había Dementores", señaló Cedric.

"Probablemente acusarían a Harry de traerlos", dijo Luna. "Aunque todavía no entiendo por qué los Dementotes están tan a favor de Hufflepuff. Debería escribir un artículo sobre eso…"

"Deberías", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "Yo te ayudo. Entonces Ginny, dado que acabo de salvar heroicamente a todo el mundo, ¿significa eso que mi crédito como héroe acaba de crecer?"

"Podría", dijo Ginny pensativamente. "Si no fuera por el hecho de que probablemente los profesores también pueden producir un Patronus y que has ganado mucho dinero con esto."

Harry decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para ser melodramático. "¿Por qué me odias cuando lo único que yo te doy es amor?"

Ginny se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. "¿Y de todos modos por qué has apostado por algo tan ridículo?"

"Mi cicatriz me dijo que lo hiciera", explicó Harry.

"Tu cicatriz sabía que iba a haber Dementores", repitió Ginny.

"Ni idea, no le pregunté", dijo Harry despreocupadamente.

"¿Entonces por qué lo has hecho?", le exigió Ginny.

"¿Porque tengo dinero para quemar?", conjeturó Harry.

"¿Te importa si te entrevisto para el Quisquilloso?", le preguntó Luna a Cedric.

El Hufflepuff parecía sorprendido. "Supongo que no. ¿Por qué?"

"Es parte de mi investigación", le contó Luna. "Un buen reportero nunca va hacia una historia con suposiciones así que necesito determinar si los Dementores realmente estaban apoyando a Hufflepuff en general o si es solo que tú les gustas."

"¿Piensas que a los Dementores les gusto?", repitió Cedric. "¿Eso es…bueno?"

"Oh, no", Luna sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. "Si les gustas entonces querrán succionarte el alma. Si todavía no puedes producir Patronus corpóreo como Harry entonces te recomiendo que le pidas al Profesor Lupin que te enseñe."

Cedric asintió. "Creo que se lo voy a pedir."

"Y por supuesto, siempre está el tema de si los Dementores se están rebelando contra el Ministerio o si alguien de dentro del mismo Ministerio los ha enviado. ¡Con las geniales fotos que les he comprado a Colin y a Pansy, quizá incluso salga en la portada!", exclamó Luna.

"¿Quizá salga?", preguntó Harry. "¿Qué estabas planeando sacar en la portada?"

Luna sonrió felizmente. "Es el cumpleaños de Norbert."

* * *

"¿No te parece que estás siendo un poco melodramático?", preguntó Harry, mirando como Oliver Wood intentaba ahogarse en el lavabo.

"No", murmuró Wood.

"Pero si ni siquiera hay suficiente agua ahí para que puedas ahogarte", señaló Harry.

Wood levantó la mano hacia el grifo.

"No te atrevas", le golpeó en la mano Harry. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que sería encontrar un nuevo Guardián? Probablemente tendríamos que acabar usando a Ron."

"¿Es bueno?", preguntó Wood, todavía intentando ahogarse valientemente.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Tiene talento pero se congela cuando hay gente mirándolo, les deja que jueguen con su mente para distraerlo del juego, y _de verdad_ que no quiero ver lo que pasaría si estuviera en el mismo equipo que los gemelos."

"Cierto", reconoció Oliver.

"Además, ¿Quién iba a ser el capitán?"

"Angelina podría hacerlo", sugirió Wood.

"Mira, sé que soy asombroso y todo eso, pero esta la primera vez que he perdido un partido en tres años. ¡Hemos ganado la copa dos años seguidos!", le recordó Harry.

"Pero hemos perdido este partido", suspiró Oliver.

"Me parece que esto cae dentro de la categoría de 'acto divino'", declaró Harry. "Es decir, soy bueno pero realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer si Cedric divisa la Snitch mientras estoy a mitad de salvar a todo el mundo de los Dementores."

Oliver no contestó.

"Mira el lado positivo", dijo Harry alegremente. "Al menos estábamos jugando contra Hufflepuff. Si hubiera sido Slytherin Draco no pararía nunca de mencionarlo."

* * *

En la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry miró con mucha atención dentro del aula antes de entrar en ella. Sí, parecía que el profesor de pie en la sala era Remus, pero también lo había parecido la última vez. Se había acabado la luna llena, pero Remus aun podría encontrarse no muy bien.

Harry decidió comprobarlo. "¿Te sientes mejor?", preguntó.

"Sí, gracias, Harry", dijo Remus.

"No me puedo creer que dejaras a Snape al cargo…", dijo Harry, meneando la cabeza.

"Era eso o Sirius", explicó Remus.

"Supongo que entiendo tus razones", admitió Harry. "¡Pero aun así!"

"¿Qué ha pasado?", preguntó Remus, pareciendo preocupado.

"Ya lo verás", fue todo lo que Harry dijo.

"¿Profesor Lupin?", preguntó Ron.

"¿Sí?", le sonrió Remus.

"¿Todavía quiere esos ensayos sobre hombres lobo?", preguntó Ron.

Remus frunció el ceño ligeramente. "¿Se supone que debíais escribir un ensayo sobre hombres lobo? ¿Le dijisteis al Profesor Snape que todavía no los habíamos tratado?"

"Lo intenté", resopló Hermione. "Pero dijo que si usted quería tratar los hinkypunks debería haber dejado un plan de lecciones y Harry sugirió que estudiáramos los hombres lobo."

Harry se encontró con la mirada interrogante de Remus y se encogió de hombros. "Los extendidos conceptos erróneos me molestaban. Aparentemente también molestaban al Profesor Snape, ya que he oído que ha hecho que cada clase en la que te ha sustituido hiciera un ensayo."

"No os preocupéis", dijo el Profesor Lupin con calma. "Hablaré con el Profesor Snape. No tenéis que hacer el ensayo."

"Pero era para hoy así que ya lo hemos hecho", señaló Seamus.

"Bueno, ya que no se lo han asignado a todas las clases, no puedo hacer que sea obligatorio…", Remus parecía un poco incómodo.

"O sea, en otras palabras, ¿Que se lo entreguemos a Snape?", preguntó Neville.

"¿Y por qué íbamos a hacer eso?", preguntó Parvati. "El enseña Pociones."

"Sí, pero ha asignado el ensayo y si no se lo damos a él ¿qué crees que le va a pasar a nuestras notas de Pociones?", preguntó Neville.

"Por no mencionar que podría agradecer la señal de que pensamos que sería un buen profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras", dijo Harry.

"¡Por supuesto que lo pensamos! El puesto no parece que requiera de ningunas calificaciones. Er, lo siento Profesor", dijo Lavender tímidamente.

"No te preocupes por ello. Ahora, a por la lección que se debería haber cubierto el Viernes: hinkypunks."

* * *

"Bueno, Hermione, ¿has encontrado algo…interesante al escribir ese ensayo sobre hombres lobo?", le preguntó Harry a su amiga mientras estaban sentados a la orilla del Lago Negro. O al menos así era como Harry pensaba que se llamaba. ¿Quién lo sabía realmente? La mayoría de la gente se refería a él simplemente como 'el Lago'."

"¿Snivelly os ha pedido un ensayo sobre hombres lobo?", Sirius, que estaba de camino a la cabaña de Hagrid, se detuvo junto a ellos. Ante la inclinación de cabeza de Harry, continuó. "Vale. Esta vez creo que voy a matarlo de verdad…"

Hermione parecía alarmada por esto. "¿P-por el ensayo? ¿Significa eso que el Profesor Lupin realmente es un hombre lobo?

"También se dio cuenta de ello la otra vez", dijo en silencio Harry cuando Hermione no miraba.

Sirius se calmó un poco de mala gana. "Sí. Cuando era un niño pequeño, su padre hizo algo para cabrear a Fenrir Greyback. Greyback es, en caso de que no lo sepas, famoso por su salvajismo y por su predilección por atacar niños, a menudo para vengarse de sus padres."

"Pero…¿no es peligroso tener a un hombre lobo en el colegio?", jadeó Hermione.

"Fue a Hogwarts y a excepción de un pequeño…incidente, que fue mayormente culpa mía, no hubo ningún problema", explicó Sirius.

"¿Qué ocurrió?", preguntó Hermione, todavía pareciendo ansiosa.

"Alguien casi se cruzó con el Profesor Lupin cuando estaba transformado. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría muerto o bien se hubiera convertido en un hombre lobo con seguridad", dijo Sirius, pareciendo vagamente culpable. Aunque probablemente solo por el bien de Remus, ya que no nunca se habría perdonado a sí mismo y probablemente hubiera sido ejecutado si algo le hubiese sucedido a Snape."

"¿Cómo sabemos que no volverá a ocurrir otra vez?", les exigió Hermione.

"Desde entonces se ha inventado la Poción Matalobos", intervino Harry. "El Profesor Lupin todavía se transforma físicamente pero no lo hace mentalmente y por tanto es perfectamente seguro."

"Supongo que si Dumbledore piensa que está bien entonces debe ser seguro", dijo Hermione lentamente. Harry nunca había pensado que iba a estar agradecido por la fe ciega de Hermione y su lealtad inquebrantable hacia Dumbledore, pero… "Aunque si ese el caso, ¿Por qué iba entonces a asignarnos ese ensayo el Profesor Snape? Debe saber que alguien se iba a dar cuenta."

"A Snape nunca le ha gustado el Profesor Lupin", explicó Sirius. "Pero no puede decírselo a nadie así que se limita a dar pistas. Es tan inmaduro que es increíble."

"El cazo conoce a la tetera", murmuró Harry.

* * *

Lo único realmente interesante que ocurrió en las semanas siguientes fue el resultado de la 'investigación' de las circunstancias detrás de la aparición de los Dementotes por parte de Luna y de su padre. Harry realmente no debería haberse sorprendido por el resultado, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

"Enhorabuena, Luna", dijo Harry. "¿Cómo os las habéis arreglado para rastrear el ataque hasta Dolores Umbridge?"

"Un reportero tiene que proteger a sus fuentes, Harry", dijo Luna solemnemente. "Aunque debo decir que estoy contenta de que la atrapáramos. Poner en peligro a niños porque pensaba que tu influencia podría ser una amenaza…"

"Lo sé", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "Una cosa horrible. Me pregunto como será su juicio. Fudge insiste que no sabía nada y de hecho me siento inclinado a creerle. No es que sepa mucho de lo que pasa su alrededor. ¿Cómo es que llegó a ser Ministro?"

"¿Se le soborna con facilidad y Dumbledore no quería el trabajo?", sugirió Luna.

"Ah, cierto. Aun así, Madame Bones probablemente sería un buen Ministro…", reflexionó Harry.

"¿Pero entonces quien iba a estar al cargo de los Aurores?", preguntó Luna. "Lo último que necesitamos es una fuerza de Aurores incompetente y/o corrupta."

"Quizá yo pueda ser Ministro algún día", dijo Harry. "Nunca lo había pensado antes de la lección de los Boggarts, pero es una idea."

"De todos modos nunca me han gustado los lunes", dijo Luna lealmente.


	33. Capítulo 33

Capítulo 33.

Harry no se encontraba de un humor muy bueno en su camino hacia Adivinación, y era todo culpa de sus supuestos amigos. Por supuesto, todos estaban de muy buen humor, teniendo en cuenta que venían de Encantamientos donde habían aprendido el Encantamiento Animador (incluso Hermione se había acordado de ir ya que tanto Harry como amigo preocupado y Percy como Delegado preocupado la habían obligado a que durmiera bien durante todo el año y por tanto no se encontraba tan agotada.)

Harry, tristemente, no estaba bajo la influencia del Encantamiento Animador. Se había puesto de compañero con Hermione mientras que Ron y Neville habían hecho lo propio, y a Hermione se le había metido de algún modo en la cabeza la idea de que un extraordinariamente animado e hiperactivo Harry era algo _malo _o algo parecido y se había negado a lanzarle el hechizo. Cuando ella explicó la situación, Ron y Neville accedieron inmediatamente a dejarla practicar el encantamiento con ellos y como resultado ambos chicos estaban prácticamente brillando de alegría. NO era justo para nada.

"¡Estamos empezando pronto con las bolas de cristal!", exclamó Ron. "¡Sí! ¡No más lecturas de palmas de las manos!"

"Y porque no tenemos que lidiar con todas las líneas diferentes de la mano y solo tenemos que hablar de 'lo que vemos', va a ser mucho más fácil para inventárnoslo", añadió Neville, complacido.

A Hermione, incluso animada, le costaba mucho decir algo positivo sobre la clase de Adivinación. "Yo…al menos vamos a aprender algo nuevo", dijo finalmente, sin convicción.

"¿Cuánto duran esos estúpidos encantamientos?", murmuró Harry, molesto. Sus compañeros de clase, por supuesto, estaban demasiado ocupados estando colocados con la vida. Y con magia.

"¡Buenos días a todos!", los saludó la Profesora Trelawney, animándose ante su obvio entusiasmo. "Me alegra ver que están todos tan excitados por empezar nuestros estudios con la bola de cristal. Es un poco antes de lo que había planeado, pero los Hados me han informado de que el examen de Junio se referirá al Orbe y estoy deseando darles práctica suficiente."

"Bueno, honestamente…'los Hados le han informado'…¿quién prepara el examen? ¡Ella! Que predicción tan asombrosa", se burló Hermione. Su resistencia a los efectos del Encantamiento Animador (y Harry sabía que no era debido a como lanzaba él los hechizos, ya que hacía tiempo que había dominado ese encantamiento en particular) resultaba muy admirable.

"No sé, Hermione", estuvo en desacuerdo Harry, solo por molestar. "Las profecías que se cumplen a sí mismas son las más peligrosas y no sabemos si el Orbe hubiera estado en nuestro examen si la Profesora Trelawney no hubiese sido notificada."

"Una profecía que se cumple a sí misma me suena a algo tonto, realmente tonto", replicó Hermione.

"Estoy contigo", dijo Harry fácilmente. "Pero eso no significa que no sea verdad."

"Bien dicho, Harry", Trelawney le sonrió. "A menudo me encuentro a la vez fascinada y frustrada por la naturaleza autocumplidora de muchas profecías. Por ejemplo, ¿se habrían cumplido si no se hubiese hecho la profecía en primer lugar? Y si la profecía se va a cumplir a pesar de los intentos de nosotros meros mortales, ¿entonces qué propósito tiene recibir profecías en primer lugar? Pero en fin, ese es un tema para otra ocasión."

Hermione, que había parecido ligeramente intrigada por esa línea de razonamiento, se desanimó.

"¿Entonces, ¿qué ves?", preguntó Neville cuando su profesora finalmente se dignó a declarar que estaban listos para empezar.

"Veo…", Harry dejó de hablar, contemplando la confusión de dentro del cristal. 'Niebla', suministró su mente. "A mi padrino convirtiendo a Snape en al menos cuatro personas diferentes para el final del año", dijo en su lugar.

Neville bufó. "¿Solo cuatro?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "He dicho 'al menos', ¿no? De todos modos, ¿qué ves tú?"

Neville miró distraídamente dentro de la bola de cristal y sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo. "Veo a Gryffindor ganando la Copa de Casas por tercera vez consecutiva."

"Te odio", soltó Harry. "Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Neville se encogió de hombros. "Puedo vivir con ello."

"Vosotros os estáis inventando cosas otra vez, ¿verdad?", los acusó Hermione. "Ron y yo no podemos ver nada."

"Pruébalo", dijo Neville.

"Te lo he dicho, Hermione, he visto-", empezó a decir Ron antes de que lo interrumpiera Hermione.

"Dudo realmente que Harry y uno de los gemelos vayan a participar en una especie de competición internacional en Hogwarts."

Harry empezó a toser. ¿Se refería Ron al Torneo de los Tres Magos? ¿Cómo demonios-? ¿y por qué iban George o Fred-? Quizá estas cosas no fuesen tan ridículas después de todo…no, pensándolo bien, eran simplemente estúpidas.

"Solo porque tú no puedas ver nada no es razón para descartar a los verdaderos creyentes, Hermione", dijo Harry con seriedad.

"Sí, no puedes ser buena en todo", añadió Ron.

"No quiero ser buena en todo-", empezó a decir Hermione, con la cara roja.

"Sí que quieres", dijeron a dúo Harry y Neville.

"Tienen algo de razón, querida mía", dijo Trelawney tiernamente, viniendo detrás de ella. "Y tal como son las cosas, estás demasiado dedicada al mundo de la lógica y de los hechos para tener éxito alguna vez en un arte tan delicado como éste."

"¿Sabes qué?", dijo Hermione enfadada, metiendo su libro dentro de su mochila. "Ya no me importa. Esta clase es una pérdida de mi tiempo y no puedo creer que me haya costado siete meses darme cuenta de ello. Me marcho." Salió rápida y dramáticamente (pero aun dando unos ligeros saltitos por los efectos residuales del encantamiento.)

"¡Ooooo!, chilló Lavender en cuanto se marchó. "¡Esto es tan chulo!¡Usted nos dijo que alrededor de Semana Santa uno de nosotros se marcharía para siempre! ¡Y lo ha hecho por completo!"

"¿No te estás precipitando?", preguntó Seamus. Viendo las repentinas miradas feroces de Parvati y de Lavender, dio marcha atrás con rapidez. "Es decir, no es que no tenga fe completa en la Adivinación y todo eso, pero acaba de marcharse de una clase. De verdad que no puedo imaginarme que _Hermione Granger_, de todas las personas, abandone una asignatura. Especialmente antes de los exámenes. Y especialmente considerando el hecho de que en primer lugar está usando un Giratiempos para poder llegar a tiempo a todas sus clases."

"Supongo que tienes razón", dijo Parvati a regañadientes. "Pero por otro lado, la predicción de momento es buena. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que sea solo una coincidencia?"

"Además", añadió Dean. "Hermione básicamente nos ha dicho a todos que no va a volver. Si al final acaba volviendo, va a ser muy embarazoso para ella y teniendo en cuenta que esta clase nunca le ha gustado mucho y que pasa mucho tiempo con Harry –que todos sabemos que nunca dejaría de recordárselo – me parece que es seguro asumir que no va a volver dentro de poco."

"Es usted asombrosa, Profesora", dijo Lavender, con la voz llena de admiración.

"Yo también estoy impresionado", admitió Harry. "Es decir, me imaginaba que si alguien iba a abandonar esta clase sería ella, ¿pero quién iba a saber que sería capaz de aguantar siete meses? Uno pensaría que si ha llegado hasta aquí bien podría aguantar otro mes y medio hasta los exámenes y simplemente no cursarla el año que viene."

"Cuando hayas tenido tantos años de experiencia con el Ojo Interior como yo he tenido, tú también serás capaz de eliminar la lógica de tus interpretaciones de los eventos futuros", dijo Trelawney con aspecto de soñadora.

Harry sonrió. "Apenas puedo esperar."

Ron se puso pálido y empezó a temblar.

"¿Puedo abandonar esta clase yo también?", preguntó Neville, sonando ligeramente desesperado.

"No", dijo Trelawney sin siquiera mirarlo.

* * *

"Ese ha sido un buen espectáculo", dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en Estudios Muggles.

"No quiero hablar de ello", se limitó a decir Hermione.

Harry sonrió como disculpándose. "Ya lo imaginaba. Pero aun así, ¿abandonar una clase antes de los exámenes? ¿Estás segura de que es la mejor decisión? Va a hacer que todo el trabajo realizado hasta la fecha sea completamente inútil."

"El hecho de que aparentemente no tengo 'Ojo Interior' o tus habilidades para mentir como un bellaco es lo que hace que todo el esfuerzo que he puesto durante el año sea completamente inútil", contestó Hermione. "Además, incluso usando el Giratiempos para parar y descansar algo, todavía me estoy estresando, y tener que pasar horas repasando algo que realmente no tiene un uso práctico y que además no estoy convencida de que sea algo genuino me parece…un poco demasiado, la verdad."

"Te das cuenta de que ahora la mitad de la clase está convencida de que Trelawney ha hecho una predicción, ¿verdad?", dijo Harry, sonriendo un poco.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza, confundida. "No, ¿por qué?"

"Aparentemente en nuestra primera lección, nos dijo que 'uno de nosotros' se marcharía para siempre o algo por el estilo. Creo que se estaba refiriendo a alguien muriendo, ya que estoy bastante seguro de que fue antes de que decidiera de que yo no estaba condenado, después de todo, pero era lo suficientemente vago como para que se pueda aplicar ahora. Aunque como Lavender se las ha arreglado para recordarlo después de tantos meses…", Harry meneó la cabeza, impresionado.

"Quizás lo apuntó", sugirió Hermione.

"Tal vez", concedió Harry. "¡Hola, Theodore!"

"¿Por qué te diriges a mi?", preguntó Theodore Nott, sonando aburrido. "¿Otra vez?"

"Porque eres la única persona que he encontrado aparte del profesor Snape a la que no le gusto", explicó Harry.

Theodore resopló. "Eso es lo que tú crees."

"Bueno, eso es obvio", le corrigió Harry. "Y en cuanto a la gente que no conozco…bueno, en realidad no me importa lo que piensen siempre y cuando haya los suficientes a los que yo les guste lo suficiente como para hacer lo que yo les mande hacer."

"Te das cuenta de que suenas como el líder de un culto, ¿verdad?", preguntó Theodore. "Me parece que has elegido la casa equivocada si estás pensando en convertirte en un Señor Oscuro."

"Oh, no, en la actualidad tengo pensado ser Ministro de Magia", le aseguró Harry.

"Bueno, esa _es_ una idea que da miedo. Definitivamente voy a hacerme una nota para recordarme que me vaya al extranjero si eso sucede alguna vez", dijo Theodore, de hecho estremeciéndose un poco. "Además, no soy 'obvio' en lo de que no me gustes; ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta hasta que hemos tenido esta clase juntos."

Harry consideró esto. "Cierto…¡pero ahora que lo sé no puedo para de pensar en ello! Me está volviendo loco."

Con esto Theodore parecía estar un poco ofendido. "No es _posible_ que me culpes a mi por tu amplia gama de problemas mentales."

"Bueno, ciertamente los has exacerbado", murmuró Harry.

Theodore puso los ojos en blanco. "Puedo vivir con eso. ¿Te obsesionas a menudo con chicos Slytherin?"

"No…", mintió Harry, recordando esos pocos meses de segundo y sexto curso con Draco en la época en que era Malfoy y Snape…bueno, en realidad siempre que pasaba algo malo.

"Hola clase", dijo la Profesora Burbage, entrando en la habitación. "Hoy he pensado que vamos hacer un descanso de nuestros temas normales y en su lugar vamos a examinar cómo ven la magia los Muggles. Empecemos con Adivinación…"

Hermione gruñó ruidosamente.

* * *

"No te preocupes, Harry, estarás bien", dijo Hermione, su mirada aterrorizada contradiciendo sus confiadas palabras.

"Lo sé", dijo Harry, extendiendo margarina en su tostada.

"¡Tienes una Saeta de Fuego!", añadió Ron, intentando al máximo apoyar a su supuesto ansioso amigo.

"También he tenido una Saeta de Fuego en los dos partidos anteriores", señaló Harry.

"Si pierdes, sabes que Draco nunca jamás dejará que lo olvides, ¿verdad?", le recordó Neville con gravedad.

"Lo sé, pero el hecho es que tengo una escoba mejor y, lo que es más, simplemente soy _mejor _que él en esto. La única vez que he perdido ha sido debido a circunstancias más allá de mi control y, si por alguna impía razón, los Dementores nos invaden otra vez, voy a coger la Snitch y LUEGO salvaré las almas de todo el mundo", prometió Harry.

"Está bien ver que tienes tus prioridades en orden", dijo Ginny sarcásticamente. "Y hablando de ello, si mueres, ¿puedo quedarme tu escoba?"

"¿Estáis escuchando?", les exigió Harry.

"Lo dudo", replicó Percy desde unos asientos más allá. "Pero claro, hoy es el día del gran partido y todo el mundo parece haber cogido la fiebre del Quidditch."

"Tú no", señaló Harry, ignorando a sus amigos alelados a favor de alguien que normalmente podría ser considerado cuerdo. Bueno, a menos que saliera el tema de su carrera, pero Percy ni siquiera se había graduado todavía.

"Oh, fíate de mi, comparado con mi primer año tengo una gran entusiasmo por el Quidditch", contestó Percy.

"Pero…si tú apenas apoyas al equipo", dijo Harry, confuso.

"Bill y Charlie solían jugar todo el tiempo usando mis juguetes como Quaffles", explicó Percy. "Y también los gemelos, ahora que lo pienso. Naturalmente, para cuando empecé en Hogwarts yo era bastante anti-Quidditch."

"¿Entonces qué ocurrió?", quiso saber Harry. "Uno pensaría que al tener hermanos en el equipo de Quidditch no te iba a ayudar."

"Ciertamente no lo hizo", estuvo de acuerdo Percy. "Teniendo en cuenta que primero Charlie y luego Fred y George sentían la necesidad de robarme los libros en cualquier momento que les apeteciera jugar un partido improvisado. Pero uno no sobrevive en la misma habitación con Oliver Wood durante siete años sin coger una apreciación básica por el juego."

"¿O sea que era autoconservación, entonces?", sonrió Harry.

"Como no puedes ni imaginar."

* * *

"Oye Flint", lo llamó Harry.

"¿Qué, Potter?", contestó de mala gana Flint. Estaban a mitad del partido, después de todo, e incluso si Harry –como Buscador – podía perder el tiempo todo lo que quisiera mientras Draco no encontrase la Snitch, eso no significaba que un Cazador como él pudiese.

"No he ido a los otros partidos de Slytherin por lo que no sé si estabas allí o no, pero ¿por qué estás aquí?", preguntó Harry. "SE que ya te has graduado."

A pesar de su fastidio, Flint sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo. "Cierto, pero Dumbledore nunca viene a los partidos y los otros profesores simplemente asumen que estoy repitiendo la clase de algún otro. No estoy muy seguro de si debería sentirme insultado o agradecido de que sea tan fácil convencer a todo el mundo que de que me las he apañado para suspender."

"¿Qué pasa con los otros Slytherins?", quiso saber Harry.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?", preguntó Flint.

"¿No se dan cuenta de que solo se te ve durante los partidos y posiblemente en prácticas?", dijo Harry razonablemente.

Flint resopló. "Por supuesto que se dan cuenta, pero tienen mucho Orgullo de Casa y no mucho respeto por las reglas del colegio. Además, no había otros candidatos a capitán."

"Ya veo", dijo Harry pensativamente.

"Genial, ahora lárgate", ordenó Flint mientras salía disparado hacia Katie Bell.

"Vale, sé de ese modo…ahora veamos…oye, ¿no eso la Snitch?", se preguntó en voz alta Harry mientras se precipitaba hacia ella. A quince pies de ella, su escoba se tambaleó. Sorprendido, Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a Draco agarrándose a su Saeta de Fuego y tirando para atrás. "¿Qué demonios?"

Draco parecía estar positivamente alegre. "Todo es justo en el amor y en-¡Ow!", una de sus manos soltó la escoba.

Harry asintió y le lanzó otro hechizo punzante al otro chico para hacer que se soltara. "Ciertamente." Con eso se abalanzó hacia la Snitch otra vez. "¡Sí! ¡Tres de tres! ¡Todavía lo tengo!"


	34. Capítulo 34

Capítulo 34.

Lo exámenes nunca eran divertidos. Incluso si eras doce años más viejo que todos los demás haciendo el examen y podías, de hecho, lanzar algunos de los hechizos durmiendo. Y todas las 'quejas' de todo el mundo acerca de lo 'difícil' que era convertir una taza de te en una tortuga. Aunque eso no era ni remotamente tan malo como Hermione gimiendo que su tortuga parecía más ser un galápago.

"Hermione", dijo Harry pacientemente. "Ya hemos hablado de esto. Has hecho el hechizo para cambiar una taza de te en una tortuga, no el hechizo para convertir una tortuga en una taza de te. Y no creas que la profesora Mcgonagall no va a recibir una carta de la nueva sección Mágica de PETA por ello. En serio, ¿de qué va todo ese abuso

constante de los animales por parte de todo el mundo?"

"Harry, mira como todo el mundo trata a la gente que no tiene poderes mágicas y pregúntamelo otra vez", le dijo Hermione. "De todos modos, volviendo al hecho de que voy a suspender-"

"Oh, por favor, Hermione", se burló Ron. "NADIE suspende. Nunca."

"Marcus Flint lo hizo", les recordó Hermione.

Harry bufó.

"¿Qué?", le preguntó ella.

"Nada, es solo que no suspendió; solo se presenta para jugar a Quidditch", explicó Harry.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "Claro. Como si alguien iba a hacer todo el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts y convencer a todo el mundo de que tenían que repetir un año solo para jugar un par de partidos de Quidditch."

Hubo silencio durante un momento mientras los tres muchachos intercambiaban miradas de lástima.

"Yo lo haría por completo", dijo Ron.

"Yo también", estuvo de acuerdo Neville.

"A mi tendrían que pagarme", decidió Harry.

"Vale, porque eso no es patético para NADA", Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

"No es patético", le corrigió Ron. "Es Quidditch."

"E incluso si fuese posible que alguien suspendiese en Hogwarts", Neville se apresuró a cambiar de tema ya que Hermione parecía estar preparándose para despotricar sobre los fanáticos del Quidditch. "Que el resultado final sea una especie prácticamente idéntica no es exactamente lo peor que podía pasar. Es decir, mira a la tortuga de Ron: todavía meaba te."

"Oye, al menos no he perdido la cabeza y accidentalmente convertido mi taza de te en una bandada de flamencos", soltó Ron.

"Oh, cierto, Hannah Abbot", sonrió con cariño Harry. "Uno de estos días esa chica va a aprender a mantener la cabeza durante los exámenes…"

"Pero no me ha salido tan bien como a Harry", Hermione hizo pucheros. "¡La Profesora McGonagall dijo que en todos sus años en Hogwarts nunca ha visto una tortuga más perfecta! No puedo competir con eso."

"No te sientas mal, Hermione", le aseguró Harry. "McGonagall solo piensa que soy un prodigio de la Transfiguración porque mi aparentemente mi padre lo era."

"¡Pero todos los otros profesores dicen lo mismo!", señaló Hermione. "Bueno…excepto Snape." De hecho, Snape le había quitado cinco puntos a la poción de Harry porque había usado una receta modificada del Brebaje de Confusión de la que Luna daba fe –aparentemente su madre había hecho los cambios.

"¿No querrás decir 'Slughorn'?", sonrió Harry. Justo antes de su examen de Pociones, aparentemente Sirius había decidido que si la tendencia de Snape a revolotear causaba una distracción tan grande, reemplazar el antipático rostro de Snape por el físicamente-incapaz-de-resultar-imponente de Slughorn les haría sentirse mejor a todos. Por supuesto, la mayoría de la clase ni siquiera sabía quien era Slughorn, pero era la intención lo que contaba. Además, Harry lo conocía perfectamente y se lo estaba pasando de miedo.

Y era algo bueno que se lo estuviera pasando TAN bien, porque de lo contrario estaría molesto de que Hermione, una vez más, se había negado a usar el Encantamiento Animador en él durante el examen. Y para hacerlo todo peor, el Profesor Flitwick parecía estar de acuerdo con ella y le dejó usar el encantamiento en otra persona.

El examen de Hagrid resultó ser mucho más interesante que 'no matéis a los Flobberworms', que es lo que Harry recordaba vagamente de la vez anterior. En esta ocasión, todos tuvieron que montar en un Hipogrifo. No hace falta decirlo, resultó ser el examen más fácil de Harry hasta la fecha. El resto de su clase discreparon vehementemente, pero el hecho de que nadie sabía que hacer era su maldita culpa por obligarle a lidiar con Buckbeak él solo durante la primera clase.

Su examen de Astronomía fue bien, o eso le dijeron a Harry. El se quedó durmiendo a los diez minutos más o menos pero sus amigos le aseguraron que cuando la Profesora Sinistra vino a hacerle su examen oral, había contestado correctamente todas las preguntas sin abrir los ojos. Por lo que quizás ese fuese el examen más fácil que había hecho.

En Herbología, Harry se lo pasó genial burlándose de sus compañeros por no saber ningún encantamiento que les evitara quemarse por el sol, ya que todos se iban poniendo de un rojo brillante conforme pasaban las horas. El examen en sí resultó ser muy aburrido, pero claro, se trataba de Herbología. Incluso a pesar de que trata con plantas mágicas y potencialmente letales, se mantenía el hecho de que era una clase sobre **plantas**. Ni intentándolo podía hacer que le importara en absoluto.

Estudios Muggles fue su primer examen nuevo en esta línea temporal y de hecho fue bastante agradable. Básicamente cogieron un Traslador hasta Londres, les dieron unas cuantas Libras, y les dijeron que intentaran pasar desapercibidos. Cierto, tenían que hacer un trabajo sobre la experiencia una vez se hubiera acabado, pero aun así él y Hermione se lo pasaron bien fingiendo ser turistas.

Adivinación también resultó ser fácil, dado que lo único que tuvo que hacer Harry fue inventarse algo, que es algo que llevaba haciendo de modo regular desde que volviera al pasado. Harry le dijo a Trelawney que veía a un grupo de gente intentando traer de vuelta a la vida a Voldemort y que los arrestaban. Ella saltó un poco al oír el nombre, pero Harry lo ignoró. No sabía que eso fuese a pasar, per se, pero más le valía que ocurriese. Y como mínimo, la vehemencia de Harry consiguió impresionar a la profesora.

El examen de Historia de la Magia era probablemente el que más se desviaba de lo que originalmente había ocurrido en la anterior Linea Temporal. En lugar de un test escrito acerca de la caza de brujas en la edad media a la que nadie le importaba y que de todos modos solo acabó matando Muggles, Sirius anunció que todo el mundo iba a escribir un ensayo sobre algo que hubieran aprendido ese año en su clase, entre 200 y 1600 palabras, dependiendo de lo bien que les hubiera ido con su examen oral. Básicamente les fue llamando por azar y les hacía una pregunta sobre algo que habían cubierto ese año. El primero en fallar una pregunta estaba eliminado y tenía que escribir un ensayo de 1600 palabras, el segundo en fallar una pregunta tenía que escribir un ensayo de 1400 palabras, y continuaba así. Harry se quedó un poco molesto porque había perdido contra Hermione en el último segundo con '¿Cuál es el nombre del orfanato donde creció Tom Riddle?' Como si le IMPORTARA. Aun así, un ensayo de 400 palabras estaba chupado. Estuvo tentado de ir y molestar a sus compañeros que tenían que escribir más, pero acabó prefiriendo escribirlo en diez minutos y jugar al ahorcado con Sirius el resto del tiempo mientras todos los demás escribían y Hermione revisaba el suyo. No hace falta decirlo, cuando su ensayo de 200 palabras acabó teniendo un poco por encima de las 3000, no le pilló a nadie de sorpresa. Con molestia, ciertamente, pero no con sorpresa. Y ya que los estudiantes estaban acostumbrados a escribir sus ensayos según el número de centímetros o –recientemente – de páginas, Sirius lanzó un hechizo en todos sus trabajos para listar automáticamente el número de palabras.

Por supuesto, el examen favorito de Harry fue el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La carrera de obstáculos resultó ser muy divertida y le recordó un poco su entrenamiento para Auror- en ese primer día cuando estaban eliminando a aquellos que serían incapaces de soportar el verdadero entrenamiento. Por supuesto, Harry terminó primero con la nota máxima. Esto sulfuró a Hermione en grado extremo porque lo había hecho de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados _y_ sin su varita. Pero eso era lo que conseguía por ganarle en la clase de Sirius. Era seguro que su padrino no iba a dejar de recordarle que alguien de catorce años le había superado, incluso si se trataba de Hermione.

"No me puedo creer que hayas preguntado el camino en nuestro examen", se rió de Ron Harry, que se había encontrado con problemas al llegar al Hinkypunk cuando –por alguna razón – siguió su consejo y acabó hundiéndose hasta el muslo en el cenagal.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Tenías los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo! No es como si tú pudieras haber para y preguntar la dirección", contestó Ron.

"Entiendo que estés dolido porque te haya ganado tan descaradamente en este examen", redijo Harry a su agitado amigo. "Pero tienes que recordarlo: esta es _mi_ materia."

"¡Has sido el más rápido!", señaló Ron, todavía irritado.

"_M_i materia", reiteró Harry.

"Tu modestia es realmente tu mejor cualidad, Harry", dijo Hermione secamente mientras se acercaba por detrás.

"Hola", la saludó Harry. "¿Cómo te ha ido con McGonagall hablando en sonetos?"

"No me ha ido", contestó Hermione. Al ver las idénticas miradas de confusión de Harry y Ron, elaboró un poco. "Esta vez estaba rapeando una ópera sobre mis fallos."

Harry se rió."_Eso_ tengo que verlo. Me pregunto si puedo-"

"No", le interrumpió Ron. "Puedo ver por donde vas y te lo digo ya mismo: ella no lo va a hacer nunca, amigo."

"Aguafiestas", Harry hizo pucheros. "Oye, ¿Por qué está tardando tanto Neville? Ya lleva ahí dentro con el Boggart veinte minutos."

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas significativas.

"Bueno", empezó a decir Hermione, intentando ser diplomática. "Su Boggart intimida bastante…"

"NO lo hace-", empezó a decir Harry cuando fue interrumpido por Neville saliendo del armario con el Boggart, gritando.

"Oh, callaos", dijo Harry, molesto mientras Ron empezaba a reírse.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", preguntó Ron entre risas.

Neville miró tentativamente a Harry. "Tú no…REALMENTE…tú no convertirías tu vieja casa en una casa encantada, ¿verdad? ¿O permitirías que la gente mantuviera su nombre fuera de lista de animagos registrados solo con pagar un extra? ¿O harías que los Elfos Domésticos tuvieran un sindicato? ¿ No permitirías a los duendes usar varitas los Lunes dado que los Lunes no existen? ¿Ni obligarías a que todo el mundo fuera de rosa los Jueves? ¿Ni convertirías el 'Haz el Hipogrifo' de Las Brujas de Macbeth en el himno nacional británico? ¿Ni importarías regularmente llamas para soltarlas en sitios al azar? ¿Ni…?"

"Dios santo, ¿Cuántos de esos has tenido?", preguntó Hermione, profundamente horrorizada.

Neville se encogió de hombros. "Recuerda que he estado ahí dentro un buen rato."

Harry suspiró. "Para contestar tu pregunta, Neville: No, no lo haría. Pero sí que planeo ser Ministro de Magia algún día, así que gracias por la idea."

Con eso, Neville se desmayó de inmediato.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Está CLARISIMO que está fingiendo." Le azuzó un poco con el pie. "Probablemente."

* * *

Este año Harry ni siquiera se molestó en sentarse en la mesa Gryffindor durante el banquete de fin de año. Sabía que tendría que largarse de allí enseguida de todos modos, en cuanto Dumbledore empezase a anunciar los totales de puntos, así que se dirigió a la mesa Slytherin al comienzo de la cena.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?", le preguntó un chico negro que Harry creía que podría estar en alguna de sus clases.

"No puedo quedarme con los Gryffindors cuando ganemos la Copa de Casas", explicó Harry. "Y últimamente me he sentado con los Ravenclaws unas cuantas veces."

"¿Por qué no puedes sentarte con los Hufflepuffs?", le preguntó el chico, mirándole con cautela.

"¡Blaise, no lo hagas!", le advirtió Theodore, que estaba sentado justo al lado del chico en cuestión – Blaise Zabini, aparentemente.

"¿Que no haga qué?", preguntó Blaise, confuso. "Solo le he hecho una pregunta."

"Hablarle le da ánimos", explicó Theodore.

"No NECESITO que me den ánimos", clamó Harry. "Soy un Gryffindor."

"Nos hemos dado cuenta", dijo Draco, sentándose al lado de Harry.

"Y en cuanto a por qué no estoy en la mesa de Hufflepuff…bueno, cuando nos conocimos Draco y yo nos pusimos a hablar de las Casas. Los dos decidimos que si acabábamos en Hufflepuff él se marcharía del colegio y yo desertaría de la Casa. Ya que tendría que venir aquí de todos modos si voy a la mesa Hufflepuff, he decidido ahorrarme un viaje y venir aquí directamente", explicó Harry.

"¿Cómo puedes desertar de algo de lo que no eres parte en primer lugar?", no pudo evitar preguntar Blaise.

"¡Blaise!", gritó Theodore.

"Lo siento", se disculpó. "Pero Draco también le anima. ¿Por qué no le gritas a él?"

Theodore puso los ojos en blanco. "A Draco, Dios le ayude, le cae bien Potter."

"Por no mencionar lo de mi rebelión adolescente", añadió Draco.

"Lo cual me recuerda, ¿todavía están cabreados tus padres?", preguntó Harry.

Draco resopló, pero no dijo nada. Harry se tomó eso con un 'sí'.

Dumbledore se puso en pie. "Este ha sido un año con excepcionalmente altas puntuaciones de puntos de Casa – las más altas que nunca he visto. En cuarto lugar tenemos a Hufflepuff con 9307 puntos. En tercera posición tenemos a Ravenclaw con 9526 puntos. En segundo lugar, Slytherin con 10094 puntos. Y en primera posición, ¡con el número más grande de puntos jamás logrado durante el curso de un año tenemos a Gryffindor, con 13877 puntos!"

"¿Qué pasa con estas puntuaciones tan raras y tan elevadas?", preguntó Draco.

"Sirius da puntos como si fueran caramelos", explicó Harry. "Por no mencionar su norma de '50 puntos a cualquiera que oiga decir Voldemort'."

"Por una vez, no tenemos puntos de última hora que tener en cuenta-", Dumbledore hizo una pausa mientras Sirius se inclinaba para decirle algo. "Corrección, le doy a Harry Potter cincuenta puntos por decir finalmente Voldemort, llevando a Gryffindor hasta un total de 13927."

Harry se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa. "Maldito sea."

"¿Dumbledore?", preguntó Draco.

"No, Sirius. He tenido tanto cuidado de no decir eso enfrente suyo este año, pero ahora…Y maldito sea Neville, también, por predecir que íbamos a ganar otra vez."

"TODO EL MUNDO sabía que ibais a ganar", señaló Theodore.

"No me estás ayudando", dijo Harry.

"No lo estoy intentando", replicó Theodore.

"En serio, ¿es que todo el mundo puede hablar con Potter excepto yo?", se quejó Blaise.

* * *

"¿Entonces, como has derrotado la maldición?", le preguntó Harry con curiosidad a Remus.

"¿Maldición?", repitió Remus distraídamente mientras hacía las maletas.

"Ya sabes, la que Voldemort puso en el puesto de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para que Dumbledore tuviera que encontrar a alguien nuevo cada año. Por cierto, totalmente inmaduro por su parte", reflexionó Harry.

"Oh, no lo he hecho. Mi contrato solo era de un año", le dijo Remus.

"Oh." Harry hizo una pausa. "¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces? Quiero decir, ¿no dijiste que la licantropía hacía que te fuese difícil encontrar trabajo?"

Remus sonrió. "Normalmente, sí, pero Sirius-"

"Lo he contratado para que sea lord Black", interrumpió Sirius, irrumpiendo en la oficina de Remus.

"¿Te ha _contratado_ para que **seas **Lord Black?", Harry miró a Remus en busca de confirmación.

Remus asintió con la cabeza. "Le gusta el título, pero no quiere tener que lidiar con todas las responsabilidades que conlleva y yo necesitaba un trabajo."

"Además", añadió Sirius. "Lunático es prácticamente la persona más responsable que conozco. Se sabe todas las leyes, es un mestizo así que eso debería irritar a cualquiera con el que yo esté emparentado que no sea la futura novia de Remus o su madre y-"

"Por última vez, Sirius", le cortó Remus. "Nymphadora NO es mi novia."

"Te deja que la llames Nymphadora", señaló Harry.

"Sí, ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso", estuvo de acuerdo Sirius.

"También deja que Cedric Diggory y Charlie Weasley la llamen así", dijo Remus a la defensiva.

Harry asintió. "Sí, pero con esos dos es porque perdió una apuesta. Y ya no hace apuestas con privilegios de nombre de pila. Yo debería saberlo: lo he intentado."

"Nymphadora en un poco joven para mi", insistió Remus. "Teniendo en cuenta que se graduó hace solo dos años."

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo", dijo Sirius enérgicamente, dándole palmaditas a Remus en la espalda.

Remus parecía sorprendido. "Tú…¿sí?"

"Definitivamente", confirmó Sirius. "Por otros dos o tres años. Pero para entonces espero que tú y ella empecéis a salir. Estoy seguro de que seréis muy felices juntos. Pero Harry yo esperamos ser co-padrinos de vuestros niños."

"¿No vas a…advertirme que no le rompa el corazón?", preguntó Remus, un poco aturdido. "¿Y qué es esto de niños-?"

"¿Por qué, estás planeando romperle el corazón?", le desafió Sirius, ignorando intencionadamente la segunda pregunta.

"Bueno, no, pero-", empezó a decir Remus.

"Puede cuidarse ella sola. Después de todo está muy avanzada en su entrenamiento como Auror", dijo Sirius con orgullo. "Y estoy seguro de que ella podría castrarte mucho más efectivamente que yo."

Remus tragó saliva.

_**Nota**_: Y con esto terminamos otro curso escolar, el único de todo el fic donde _no pasa nada_. En el siguiente nos lanzamos de lleno con los acontecimientos del cuarto libro.


	35. Capítulo 35

Capítulo 35.

Después de otro épico e inclasificable verano, Harry y Sirius decidieron terminarlo arrastrando a Remus y a Tonks a la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch. Remus porque era el mejor amigo de Sirius y Tonks porque era el único pariente interesante de Sirius. Y también porque querían que Remus y Tonks se conocieran lo suficiente para cuando Tonks fuese lo suficientemente mayor para salir con Remus. Los primeros que se encontraron fueron, por supuesto, Cedric Diggory y su padre – cuyo nombre Harry nunca podía acordarse – que solo parecía querer hablar de aquella vez que Cedric ganó a Harry. La verdad es que era un poco espeluznante.

"Ced nos lo ha contado todo sobre ti, por supuesto", estaba diciendo el Señor Diggory. "Nos dijo que estás como una cabra pero que eres prácticamente un demonio en una escoba. Yo le dije –Ced, eso es algo para contar a tus nietos, que tú…¡le ganaste a Harry Potter!"

"¿Cómo te sienta el que tu padre haya decidido que ganar un partido amateur de Quidditch va a ser el mayor logro de tu vida?", le preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Cedric puso una cara. "Fantásticamente. Me imagino que es casi tan bueno como todo el mundo decidiendo que tu mayor logro será llegar vivo a tu segundo cumpleaños, algo que el resto del mundo se las ha arreglado para conseguir sin ser famosos."

Harry se rió. "Touché."

"Y no es que además fuera un partido justo, con eso de los Dementores saliendo de ninguna parte y atacando", continuó Cedric.

Harry, por mucho que su orgullo le estaba rogando que no lo hiciera (lo cual era ciertamente irónico), tuvo que mostrarse en desacuerdo. "Cogiste la Snitch antes incluso de que te dieras cuenta de que los Dementores estaban allí. A pesar de que sigues sin darte cuenta, eso todavía significa que tenías la Snitch a la vista y que yo no estaba ni siquiera cerca. Incluso sin el ataque de los Dementores, todavía la habrías cogido tú."

Cedric sonrió satisfecho. "¿Significa eso que estás admitiendo que soy mejor que tú?"

"Infiernos, no", se burló Harry. "Te llevo ventaja de dos juegos ganados a uno."

"Pero soy el único que te ha ganado en Quidditch", señaló Cedric.

"Lo cual estoy seguro que tus nietos estarán encantados de escuchar", contestó Harry.

"Si tu popularidad no desciende, probablemente lo estarán…", dijo Cedric, meneando la cabeza.

"Además, solo he jugado contra ti, Draco y Cho. Decir que soy mejor Buscador que otras tres personas realmente no es decir mucho", le dijo Harry. "Oye, eso me recuerda. ¿Te han hecho Delegado?"

Cedric lo miró extrañamente. "Harry…voy a empezar sexto curso."

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido. "¿Sí? Mierda, eso lo hace incluso peor."

"¿Eso hace qué peor?", preguntó Cedric, confuso.

"Un consejo, si alguna vez te encuentras repentina y misteriosamente trasladado a un cementerio, no hagas preguntas, no mires alrededor, simplemente agarra el Traslador y sal de allí", dijo Harry con firmeza.

"…De acuerdo", aceptó Cedric finalmente. "Eso suena extrañamente específico, ¿has teni-?"

"¿Qué puedo decir?", lo interrumpió Harry. "Soy un prodigio en Adivinación."

"No creo en Adivinación", replicó Cedric de inmediato.

"La verdad es que no me importa", le confesó Harry. "Pero has accedido a hacerlo, así que mi trabajo aquí está terminado." Con eso, Harry devolvió su atención a los 'adultos'.

"Eso es fascinante, Amos", iba diciendo Remus. Oh, cierto, su nombre era AMOS. Ah, bien, de todos modos Harry probablemente acabaría olvidándolo otra vez en cuanto se marchara. "Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos. Estamos buscando a los Weasley. Prometieron guardarnos un hueco para nuestra tienda…"

"Lo entiendo", dijo Amos con sinceridad. "No nos dejéis haceros perder más tiempo. Aunque necesito discutir esa ley sobre derechos de los hombres lobo en la que estás trabajando cuando volvamos al Ministerio. Tengo unas cuantas ideas sobre el tema."

"Me pararé a verte el Lunes a primera hora", prometió Remus.

"¿Así que estás trabajando en una ley sobre derechos para hombres lobo?", preguntó Harry en cuanto se pusieron en camino otra vez. "¿No va a causar problemas el que la gente asuma que solo lo estás haciendo porque tú mismo eres un hombre lobo?"

"Bueno…mayormente lo estoy haciendo porque soy un hombre lobo", admitió Remus. "Si no lo fuera, no sería tan consciente de la evidente discriminación y del trato espantoso que recibimos."

"Por no mencionar el hecho de que la mayoría de la gente no sabe de su, ¿cómo lo llamó Sirius?, su 'pequeño problema peludo'", añadió Tonks.

"Oh, ¿eso era el código para 'Remus es un hombre lobo'?", soltó Harry. "Pensaba que significaba que tenías un conejo que se portaba mal."

"¿Cómo has podido corromperlo con tanta rapidez?", exigió Remus, girándose hacia Sirius. "Solo lo conoces desde hace un año."

"No soy yo", insistió Sirius, levantando las manos en gesto conciliador. "Son los genes. Y supongo que parte mía, pero mayormente es cosa de James."

Remus se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Considerándolo todo, agradecieron mucho cuando por fin encontraron a los Weasleys. Cuando estaban caminando por una sección bastante pro-irlandesa Seamus los emboscó y los arrastró para que conocieran a su madre y Tonks casi comenzó una revuelta al confesar que de hecho no sabía quien iba a jugar aparte de 'el equipo que sea en el que está ese tal Krum'. Harry y Sirius, los dos ávidos aficionados al Quidditch, se negaban a dirigirle la palabra por el momento.

"Oye, ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto?", preguntó Ron.

"Tonks casi empieza un motín", explicó Remus cuando Sirius y Harry se negaron a decir nada. Dándose cuenta de que los Weasleys también eran una familia de fanáticos del Quidditch, continuó. "No preguntéis."

"¿Eso os ha tomado todo el día o qué?", preguntó Ginny. "Nosotros llevamos aquí horas."

A Harry se le abrieron los ojos de par en par, horrorizado ante el pensamiento de levantarse tan temprano en verano. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque no somos lo suficiente mayores como para Aparecernos como Bill, Charlie y Percy", explicó Ginny con amargura. "¿Significa eso que vosotros no lleváis aquí tanto tiempo?"

"Dios, no", Harry meneó la cabeza vehementemente. "Remus y Tonks se Aparecieron y yo lo he hecho junto a Sirius."

"¡Papá! ¿Por qué no hemos podido Aparecernos con alguno de vosotros y llegar aquí a una hora normal?", le exigió Ginny.

"Porque tenemos cuatro personas que pueden Aparecerse y seis que no, incluyendo a Hermione y a Neville", explicó Arthur. "No quería tener que hacer dos viajes."

Refunfuñando en voz baja, Ginny lo dejó correr.

"Hey, Hermione", saludó Harry a su poco entusiasta por el Quidditch amiga. "¿Sabes AL MENOS quien va a jugar?"

"Por supuesto", replicó ella, con aspecto de estar desconcertada. "Irlanda y Bulgaria. ¿Cómo podría no saberlo?"

"Ni idea", dijo Harry honestamente. "En cualquier caso, he aquí un pariente interesante de Sirius, Tonks. Me parece que os vais a llevar bien."

"Incluso yo se que Irlanda y Bulgaria van a jugar uno contra otro", dijo Percy. "¿Estás diciendo que alguien de aquí no lo sabía? ¿Posiblemente Tonks?"

Harry asintió tristemente. "Es solo que no lo entiendo…es decir, se que dado que Hermione acaba de decir quien va a jugar no tengo pruebas de que lo supieras de antemano, pero estoy dispuesto a darle a Oliver el beneficio de la duda…"

"¿No querrás decir darme a MI el beneficio de la duda?", preguntó Percy.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No, estoy bastante seguro de que me refería a Oliver, viendo como es gracias a él que tienes una mínima apreciación por el deporte."

"Y todo gracias a mis hermanos que necesitaba la intervención de Oliver", continuó Percy. "Hablando de ellos, ¿acaban los gemelos de apostar todos sus ahorros a que Irlanda ganará el partido pero que Krum cogerá la Snitch?"

Harry miró a los gemelos, que le estaban dando una considerable bolsa de dinero a Ludo Bagman. "Oh no…", dijo para sí mismo, recordando el problema crónico de Bagman con las apuestas y los problemas con los duendes que le llevaron a estar prácticamente acosando a Harry durante todo el Torneo.

"Parecéis bastante seguros", notó Harry, dirigiéndose hacia sus futuros socios de negocios. "Sabéis qué, os apuesto cincuenta galeones a que Irlanda consigue la Snitch."

Los gemelos se miraron uno a otro.

"La verdad es que no tenemos-", empezó Fred.

"Cincuenta galeones-", continuó George.

"Así que, en buena conciencia-"

"No podemos-"

"Aceptar esa apuesta-", terminó Fred.

"No necesitaréis los cincuenta galeones si ganáis", señaló Harry. "Y si no, no es como si no vaya a veros todos los días. O sea que: ¿Cómo estáis de seguros?"

Los gemelos conversaron silenciosamente con los ojos.

"La aceptamos", dijo George finalmente.

"Aquí tenéis", Harry sacó una bolsa grande dinero, contó cincuenta galeones, y los puso en una bolsa más pequeña antes de dársela a los gemelos. "Cuidad bien de mi dinero."

Ahí está, eso debería ocuparse de la mayoría de los problemas de los gemelos cuando Bagman probara no ser de fiar.

Por supuesto, no es que fuera probable que eso les hiciera no acosar a Bagman pero…al menos de este modo podría evitar que Molly Weasley asesinara a sus problemáticos hijos y al padre que dejó que sucediera.

"¿Apostando con escolares, Ludo?", preguntó Barty Crouch con desdén al entrar en el claro.

"Yo-er…", Bagman realmente no tenía respuesta para eso, teniendo en cuenta que era cierto.

"No importa", dijo Crouch impacientemente. "Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Los búlgaros insisten en que añadamos otros doce asientos a la Cabina Superior."

"Oh, ¿eso es lo que querían?", preguntó Bagman. "Creía que el tío ese estaba pidiendo un par de pinzas*. Un acento un poco fuerte."

"La próxima vez que no puedas entender un acento, busca a alguien que pueda traducir por ti", dijo Crouch con severidad.

"¡Señor Crouch!", lo saludó Percy un poco sin aliento, inclinándose ligeramente. "¿Le gustaría una taza de te?"

"No, gracias, Weasley", Crouch sacudió la cabeza. "He traído mi propia bebida." Con eso, tomo un trago de su termo.

Harry se sorprendió. ¿Acababa Crouch de decir bien el nombre de Percy? Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, el hecho de que siguiera equivocándose era un poco extraño, ya que estaba claro que conocía a Arthur y no es que uno no pudiera darse cuenta de que esos dos estaban emparentados.

"Vaya, Barty", dijo Bagman con una sonrisa. "¿Es whiskey eso que tienes ahí?"

"Por supuesto que no", Crouch parecía estar muy ofendido por ello. "¡Nunca me rebajaría tanto como a beber en el trabajo o en un evento tan importante como éste! Es solo que soy mi particular con mi te, así que me he traído el mío propio para no causar molestias."

"Si tú lo dices…", dijo Bagman alegremente.

"¿Alguna noticia sobre Bertha Jorkins?", preguntó Arthur a los otros dos Jefes de Departamento.

"Absolutamente nada", dijo Bagman, cómodamente. "Pero ya aparecerá. Pobre vieja Bertha…memoria como un caldero chorreante y ningún sentido de la orientación. Está perdida, te aseguro. Aparecerá deambulando por la oficina en algún momento de Octubre pensando que todavía es Julio."

"¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de enviar a alguien a buscarla?", sugirió Arthur.

"El problema es, Arthur, que desapareció en Albania", explicó Crouch. "Les hemos pedidos a las autoridades allí que estén atentos a ella, pero eso es todo lo que podemos hacer ya que está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción. Además, realmente nadie recuerda haberla visto así que ni siquiera tenemos pistas sólidas. Por supuesto tenemos esperanza, pero ya sabes como son estas cosas. Probablemente fue atacada por un mago oscuro local o alguna clase de criatura oscura."

Harry notó como se le iba la sangre de la cara. Se acordaba de Bertha. Había salido de la varita de Voldemort justo antes que sus padres. No se acordaba mucho de su desaparición excepto que Voldemort la había matado después de que Pettigrew se la llevara ante él y que así es como sabía del Torneo. Pero si Pettigrew estaba en Azkabán, ¿qué le había pasado a Bertha? ¿Era solo una coincidencia?

Harry odiaba las coincidencias.

* * *

"¿Dónde estáis sentados?", preguntó Arthur a Sirius mientras todo el mundo se dirigía hacia el gigantesco estadio.

"Cabina Superior", dijo Sirius con orgullo. "Es parte de mi reparación. Por supuesto, el resto fue para comprarle una Saeta de Fuego a Harry pero…"

"¿No te importa porque soy tu ahijado y me quieres?", sugirió Harry.

"…Claro, vayamos con eso", replicó Sirius.

"También es ahí donde nos sentamos nosotros", dijo entusiasmado Arthur. "Bagman me debía un favor."

"El Ministerio está haciendo lo imposible para que no escriba un artículo revelador sobre la vida un hombre inocente en Azkabán", contestó Sirius.

"¡Ah, Harry!", dijo Fudge con gusto, levantándose para saludarlo. "¡Es tan bueno volver a verte! Y bajo mejores circunstancias que la última vez, me gustaría pensar. Permíteme que te presente al Ministro de Magia búlgaro. No habla ni una palabra de nuestro idioma, pero-"

"¿De verdad?", se animó Sirius. "Yo hablo búlgaro."

Tonks lo miró con sorpresa. "¿Lo hablas?"

"Por supuesto", asintió. "Igual que tu madre, ahora que lo pienso. Después de que eligieran Director a Dumbledore, nuestros padres se pusieron a debatir si enviarnos a Durmstrang o no. Por supuesto Durmstang no está realmente EN Bulgaria, pero tiene una buena cantidad de estudiantes búlgaros y nos hicieron estudiar todos los idiomas que pensaban podríamos encontrarnos."

"¿De verdad?", Tonks estaba fascinada. "¿Qué les hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"Decidieron que los uniformes eran vulgares", contestó Narcisa Malfoy, entrando en la cabina, seguida de su marido y su hijo. "Hola, Sirius."

"Narcisa", Sirius inclinó la cabeza. "Draco." Hizo una pausa. "La verdad es que no recuerdo el nombre de tu marido…"

"Lucius", replicó Narcisa. "¿He oído que has renunciado a tu título?"

"De hecho soy más un regente que otra cosa…", clarificó Remus.

"Estoy demasiado ocupado para molestarme", añadió Sirius. "Enseñando en Hogwarts, teniendo una vida…Muy poca gente se las arregla para hacer las dos cosas, ya sabes."

"Entonces, em, ¿crees que podrías ayudar a traducir?", intervino Fudge.

Sirius parecía sorprendido, como si se le hubiera olvidado por completo lo de Fudge y sus problemas con idiomas extranjeros. "Oh, ciertamente, sí." Se acercó al ministro extranjero y comenzó a conversar con él en su lengua nativa.

"Hola, Draco", lo saludó Harry.

Narcisa le echó una mirada helada incluso mientras Draco le saludaba alegremente con la mano.

"¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?", ofreció Harry.

Draco se lo pensó. "Mientras Longbottom se siente a tu otro lado para que no pueda meterme en una pelea con la Comadreja o para que mi padre no se asuste porque parezca que estoy socializando con Granger, no debería haber problemas."

"¿Sabe tu padre siquiera quien es Hermione?", preguntó Neville con curiosidad. Siendo él mismo un Sangrelimpia, y bastante relajado como norma, Neville no había tenido realmente ningún problema con Draco después del primer curso cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que Neville no era el blanco fácil por el que lo había tomado al principio.

"No, pero mi madre podría saberlo", les confió Draco.

"¿Es que tenemos que aguantarlo en todas partes?", se quejó Ron.

"Podría ir a sentarme allí con él si tanto te molesta", ofreció Harry.

Ginny miró por encima a los padres de Draco, que parecían tener muchas ganas de causarle daños físicos a Harry. "Sabes, creo que Malfoy estará bien aquí."

"Madre, Padre, voy a ir a sentarme junto al chico que nos salvó a todos de Quien-Tú-Sabes", anunció Draco, sabiendo que por mucho que sus padres odiaran a Harry, no había manera de que pudieran negarle a Draco que se sentara con él después de decirlo de esa manera.

Arthur y Lucius se pasaron el resto del tiempo antes del partido intercambiando insultos mientras Narcisa se puso de mala gana a hablar de banalidades con Remus y con Tonks. En un momento dado, Sirius llegó para explicar que el Ministro búlgaro sabía muy bien su idioma pero que nunca le cayó bien Fudge y que por eso estaba fingiendo no hablarlo para molestarlo. Los dos hombres aparentemente se lo estaban pasando de miedo insultando a Fudge sin que nadie, excepto Narcisa, se enterara.

Por supuesto Harry sabía que las mascotas irlandesas eran leprechaunes, pero se le había olvidado qué eran las búlgaras, así que se sorprendió bastante cuando el campo fue tomado por Veelas.

Draco, Neville y Ron, se dio cuenta divertido Harry, se levantaron todos e intentaron saltar del balcón y tuvieron que ser retenidos por miembros no masculinos y/o adolescentes del grupo.

"Dios, es como si nunca hubierais visto una Veela antes", dijo Harry, moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

Ron se enrojeció. "¿Por qué no te han afectado a ti?"

"¿Porque no soy tan hormonal?", sugirió Harry.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Ron.

"No importa…"

"¡Leprechaunes!", exclamó Arthur cuando fue el turno de los irlandeses para mostrar sus mascotas.

"¡Ahí tienes!", gritó Ron con alegría, poniendo un puñado de monedas de oro en las manos de Harry. "¡Por los Omniculares! ¡Ahora tienes que comprarme un regalo de Navidad, ja!", Harry no había querido que los Omniculares que les había comprado a Ron y a Ginny sustituyeran sus regalos de Navidad, pero Ron habían insistido.

"…Sabes que el oro Leprechaun desparece después de un par de horas, ¿verdad?", señaló Harry.

"¿Qué?", Ron parecía disgustado.

"Sí, solo lo hacen para divertirse", explicó Hermione. "Provoca todo tipo de controversia cuando la gente paga con oro Leprechaun y desaparece ya que nadie puede asegurar si la persona que pagó sabía si era oro Leprechaun o si ellos también habían sido engañados. Es una buena cosa que no dure, o de lo contrario la inflación sería…"

"Además", añadió Neville. "Dado que el oro estaba por todas partes, la verdad es que no puedes pagarle usando algo que cualquiera podría haber cogido del suelo."

"Parece que vuelves a no tener regalo de Navidad", añadió Ginny, molesta de que Ron la hubiese incluido en lo de 'no regalos' ya que ella no tenía ningún problema en aceptar el regalo de diez galeones. Pero claro, ella misma tenía una pequeña fortuna en su propia bóveda privada de Gringotts de la que su familia no sabía nada, así que quizá esa fuese la razón.

"No te preocupes, Ron", se apresuró a tranquilizar a su amigo Harry, que parecía más perturbado a cada momento. "Todavía faltan cuatro meses para Navidad; probablemente se me habrá olvidado para entonces y te pillaré algo de todos modos."

"¡No se trata de eso!", explotó Ron. "¡Siempre estás pagándolo todo!"

"Eso es porque soy huérfano", explicó Harry. "Y porque no me asusta explotar mi fama por todo lo que vale."

Ron todavía parecía un poco descontento, pero se calló después de eso.

* * *

El partido resultó lo suficientemente interesante, aunque un poco predecible. Después de todo, nada de lo que había hecho diferente en los últimos tres años resultó en hacer peor a los irlandeses o a Krum, y por tanto los gemelos ganaron su apuesta otra vez, aunque esta vez no perdieron todos sus ahorros y de hecho ganaron casi trece galeones. Harry simplemente estaba contento porque había sido capaz de seguir el partido sin la ayuda de Omniculares, algo que le estaba preocupando porque también habían pasado tres años desde su último partido de Quidditch de alta velocidad.

Por supuesto, la celebración postpartido fue cortada en seco cuando de repente los gritos y los chillidos llegaron al campamento.

"Harry", Arthur irrumpió en la tienda de Harry. "Tenemos que irnos. Niños, id a los bosques. Los adultos tenemos que ocuparnos de esto…"

"Urrgh", se quejó Ron cuando se marcharon los adultos. "Lo hacen parecer como si hubiera un ataque de Mortífagos o algo parecido."

Neville, que estaba disgustado viendo como dos magos enmascarados estaban levitando a un niño Muggle y lo hacían girar sobre sí mismo, dijo, "Se que aquí nadie cree realmente en la Adivinación –excepto, quizás, Harry – pero eso ya son dos de dos, Ron."

"Esto es realmente enfermizo…", murmuró Ron, meneando la cabeza ante la vista, antes de que se dirigieran todos con rapidez hacia el bosque.

De repente, Ron se estrelló contra el suelo. "¡Ah! He tropezado una raíz de árbol."

"Bueno, con pies de ese tamaño, sería difícil no hacerlo", dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras desde detrás suya. "¿No deberíais daros prisa en correr antes de que os encuentren?"

"¿Estás diciendo que van a ser capaces de 'saber' que Hermione es nacida de Muggles y que por tanto está en peligro?", preguntó Harry escépticamente.

Draco levantó una ceja. "No sea tonto. Está oscuro, están borrachos, probablemente no sepan quien es ella de todos modos y nada de ella grita 'nacida de Muggles' hasta que empieza a hablar. Me refería más al hecho de que probablemente no estarán en contra de atacarte a ti, teniendo en cuenta que te echan la culpa por la caída del Señor Oscuro."

"Oh", dijo Harry, momentáneamente desconcertado. "Bien pensado. Pero realmente no deberías llamarle 'el Señor Oscuro'. Te hace sonar como un Mortífago."

"Realmente no deberías llamarle por su nombre", contestó Draco. "Te hace sonar cono un idiota."

"Hablando de Mortífagos", dijo Ron, mirando a su rival más odiado. "¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Ahí fuera llevando máscaras?"

Draco lo miró con pereza. "Que grosero. Potter, ¿cómo puedes ser amigo de este bárbaro?"

"Nos hicimos amigos con caramelos, ¿recuerdas?", dijo Harry ausente, explorando los cielos. ¿No debería aparecer dentro de poco la Marca Oscura?

Para cuando los adultos fueron a buscarlos varias horas después, cuando ya todo era seguro, la Marca Oscura todavía no había hecho acto de presencia. Eso dejó a Harry intranquilo, por razones que no podía explicar. Algo le estaba diciendo que algo inesperado estaba sucediendo otra vez, pero al contrario que con Pettigrew, no sabía de qué podía tratarse.

_**Nota del traductor*:**_ Una vez más, un juego de palabras perdido en la traducción entre doce asientos (twelve seats) y pinzas (tweezers), que, muy vagamente, pueden parecer similares.


	36. Capítulo 36

Capítulo 36.

Harry –que se había pasado toda la noche antes de volver a Hogwarts en la Madriguera para poder ir con los Weasleys, Hermione y Neville – se despertó con el familiar sonido de Ron y Hermione peleando. En serio, ¿por qué habían tardado tanto esos dos en darse cuenta de que estaban llenos de tensión sexual no resuelta hasta las orejas? Ah, claro, por la misma razón por la que a él le había tomado seis años darse cuenta de que a Ginny le gustaba: en aquella época no se daba cuenta absolutamente de nada.

"¡Si me preguntas, el Señor Crouch es muy afortunado de que nadie en el _Profeta_ sepa lo malo que es con los elfos!", iba diciendo Hermione con enfado.

"¿De qué estás hablando?", replicó Ron, sonando exasperado. "¡Fue muy agradable con ella! ¡La dejó quedarse en su tienda durante el partido porque le daban miedo las alturas!"

"¡No le PAGA a Winky!", soltó Hermione. "Por tanto es su **esclava**."

"Nadie paga a los Elfos Domésticos, Hermione", respondió Ron. "¡Esa es la razón de tener un Elfo Doméstico!"

"Harry lo hace", le señaló Hermione cuando entró en la habitación.

"Dejadme fuera de esto", pidió Harry sin que le escucharan.

"Sí, bueno, Harry no es precisamente un buen ejemplo de normalidad, ¿no?", señaló Ron. "Además, por que lo que me parece, Dobby también está un poco ido."

"Por mucho que odie meterme en vuestra pequeña riña de enamorados –y creedme, ODIO tener que meterme – Ron tiene razón", dijo Neville, presumiblemente atraído a la cocina por los gritos. "La mayoría de los Elfos Domésticos se sienten ofendidos si uno intenta pagarles. No quieren ser libres."

"¿Así que estás diciendo que esclavizar a una raza entera de criaturas mágicas está bien?", le exigió Hermione con enfado, girándose a hacia él.

"No estoy diciendo nada parecido", Neville levantó las manos en gesto conciliador. "Pero esa es la mentalidad de los Elfos Domésticos. Si les dieras ropa a todos hoy y les forzaras a aceptar un pago por su trabajo, menos gente los querría y serían muy infelices. Si quieres cambio, tienes que cambiar primero la mentalidad de la gente."

"Hmph."

"Además, dado que los Elfos Domésticos siempre están esclavizados y el Señor Crouch no parecía ser muy cruel cuando conocisteis a Winky, no veo por qué a nadie – y mucho menos el _Profet_a-le va a importar", señaló Harry.

"Harry, Mamá quería que te diese esto", Ginny apareció por detrás de él y le arrojó un paquete a las manos.

"Oh, um…gracias, supongo", dijo Harry, un poco confuso. "¿Qué es?"

"Mamá se pensó que dado que ibas a estar todo el verano por ahí con Sirius no tendrías tiempo de hacer tus compras para la escuela así que sacó un poco de oro de tu bóveda y las hizo por ti", explicó Ginny.

"¿Por qué tiene tu madre acceso a mi bóveda de Gringotts?", preguntó Harry de inmediato.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién sabe?"

"En serio, necesito ver una lista de todos los que estén autorizados, porque realmente los únicos que deberían tener acceso son yo y, y debido a mi status como menor, mi padrino", decidió Harry.

Ginny suspiró sonoramente. "¿Por qué siempre lo haces todo tan difícil? ¿No puedes simplemente dar las gracias de que consiguiera tu material escolar por ti?"

"Lo haría", admitió Harry. "Si no fuera por el hecho de que ya le pagué a Dobby para que lo hiciera por mi."

"Oh", dijo Ginny. "Bueno, es un poco embarazoso…"

"Oh, no te preocupes", Harry le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano. "Puedo ir vendiéndolo todo a lo largo del año a todo aquel que necesite reemplazar algo. Será mucho más rápido que por Correo de Lechuza. Y la verdad es que es una idea…"

"Bueno…al menos sacas algo bueno de cualquier cosa", dijo Ginny con dudas.

"Esto significa que tengo dos juegos de túnicas de gala…", reflexionó Harry. "Pero solo voy a usar una…Oye, Ron", lo llamó.

"¿Sí?", Ron, que había vuelto a su pelea con Hermione, lo miró.

"Debido a un error de compras, ahora tengo dos juegos de túnicas de gala. Solo necesito uno. ¿Quieres que te preste mi segundo juego?", ofreció Harry.

Ron puso una cara. "_Harry._ Sabes lo que opino sobre la cari-"

"¡La colada!", anunció la Señora Weasley, entrando en la habitación y pasando túnicas a sus ocupantes.

"Mamá, me has dado el nuevo vestido de Ginny", dijo Ron, sujetando una túnica de terciopelo granate con un encaje de volantes con aspecto apolillado en el cuello y puños de encaje a juego. Harry se preguntó por un momento por qué Molly siempre insistía en hacer que Ron se vistiera de granate. No es como si ella no tuviese el pelo exactamente del mismo color; ¿seguramente a estas alturas se daba cuenta de lo horrible que quedaba con él? ¿Era el granate realmente el único color que estaba de oferta? ¿No podía usar un hechizo para cambiar el color?

Ginny resopló. "Por favor. Ni muerta me verían a mi con eso."

"¿Entonces qué-?", empezó a decir Ron, mirando su túnica con nerviosismo.

"¡Ginny!", la regañó Molly. "Esa es tu túnica nueva, por supuesto."

"Vale", asintió Ron. "Harry, ¿se mantiene todavía tu oferta?"

"¿La oferta que te hecho hace dos minutos?", preguntó Harry retóricamente. "Por supuesto."

"Genial", Ron parecía aliviado.

"¿Qué oferta es esa?", preguntó Molly con curiosidad.

"Harry me va a prestar su juego de túnicas de gala de sobra para…lo que sea que necesitemos túnicas de gala", explicó Ron.

Molly puso la boca muy recta. "Ciertamente no lo va a hacer. ¡Vas a llevar estas túnicas nuevas y vas a disfrutarlo, jovencito! "

"Señora Weasley", intervino Harry con incertidumbre, esperando que la matrona Weasley no fuera a morderle la cabeza.

"¿Si, Harry querido?", preguntó con calidez.

"La verdad es que no necesito dos juegos pero ahora mismo los tengo. Si no dejo que Ron las use, lo más probable es que acabe dándoselas a Dobby y de todos modos son demasiado grandes para que él las use, así que probablemente las cortará y las usará como un paño de limpieza, y este material es demasiado bueno para eso", dijo Harry con seriedad.

"Bueno…", parecía que Molly estaba cediendo.

"Además, deberías ver la túnica de Ginny", Ron señaló hacia la muy bonita túnica de color azul real de su hermana.

"Ginevra", jadeó Molly. "¿De donde has-?"

Ginny fulminó con la mirada a su hermano. "Había una liquidación", mintió, todavía negándose a admitir que tenía dinero por miedo a que sus padres intentaran obligarla a esperar hasta que fuera mayor de edad para usarlo para que así fuera responsable con él. Bueno, ella no quería ser responsable, quería no tener que vestir de granate…para lo que sea que necesitaran túnicas de gala.

"HABLAREMOS más tarde de esto, jovencita", prometió Molly mientras salía de la habitación.

Ginny resopló. "¿Cuándo? Mañana vuelvo a Hogwarts."

"Da miedo de verdad", dijo Hermione en voz baja.

"Oh, ¿vosotros dos todavía estáis en la habitación?", preguntó Harry, mirando por encima hacia ella y Neville. "¿Por qué no habéis dicho nada en los últimos diez minutos?"

"Sabemos mejor que es no invocar el famoso genio Weasley", explicó Neville. "Sabes, la verdad es que me recuerda a veces a mi abuela…excepto que es más maternal."

"¿Famoso genio _Weasley_?", repitió Harry incrédulamente. Cuando sus cuatro amigos asintieron, empezó a reírse. "Chicos, el Señor Weasley es una de las personas con el temple más calmado que he conocido nunca. La que tiene el genio es la Señora Weasley y es una Prewett, así que ¿no debería ser el famoso genio **Prewett**?"

"Yo…supongo", admitió Neville, con aspecto de no importarle en absoluto.

* * *

El siguiente día, en la Plataforma 9 y ¾, Bill y Charlie se lo estaban pasando genial burlándose de sus hermanos pequeños. Excepto de Percy, que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando ser un adulto responsable y de hecho estaba trabajando. Esto claramente era una señal de que Percy odia a su familia y solo está buscando una excusa para separarse de ellos.

"Es posible que os vea a todos antes de lo que pensáis", dijo Charlie, sonriendo, mientras se despedía de Ginny con un abrazo.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Fred profundamente.

"¿Vas a estar en Gran Bretaña estas Navidades?", preguntó Harry inocentemente.

"…Vayamos con eso", contestó Charlie. "Después de todo, si hubiera alguna otra razón, no se supone que deba decirla ya que es…como era…'información clasificada hasta que el Ministerio vea apropiado divulgarla'."

"La verdad es que hace que te preguntes por qué demonios es un secreto tan grande. Es decir, ¿cualquiera remotamente relacionado con el Ministerio lo sabe, pero los estudiantes de Hogwarts no pueden?", se quejó Harry.

Charlie lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Cómo sabes-?"

"Yo lo se todo", dijo Harry con seriedad.

"Pensaba que esa era tu cicatriz", dijo Hermione.

"Mi cicatriz es parte de mi", se encogió de hombros Harry.

"¿Ah si?, porque antes cuando estabas afirmando que no eres psíquico-", empezó a decir Hermione.

"Deja de fijarte en pequeñeces", le dijo Harry, ignorando su indignado jadeo y girándose hacia los chicos Weasley adultos.

"Así que sabes por qué me gustaría volver a Hogwarts este año", dijo Bill, sonando casi anhelante.

"¿POR QUE?", preguntó George con impaciencia.

"Probablemente porque ser un adulto es un asco", conjeturó Harry. "Aunque dado que va por ahí viajando como rompedor de maldiciones no entiendo por qué querría volver a aguantar a Snap –er, quiero decir los exámenes."

"Vais a tener un año interesante", se defendió Bill. "Hasta es posible que me coja algún tiempo libre para ir y ver un poco de ello."

"¿Un poco de _qué_?", exigió Ron.

Neville se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién sabe? Cada año que Harry tiene es bastante interesante y ya que el año pasado, de hecho, nadie intentó matarle – excepto posiblemente el Profesor Snape por darle ideas a Sirius –este año debería ser el doble de mortífero."

"¿Cómo funciona eso?", preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

"Es Harry", dijo Neville, como si eso lo explicara todo. Que es lo que lo que más o menos hacía.

"Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos, Señora Weasley", dijo Hermione

"Sí, gracias por todo", añadió Neville.

"Oh, ha sido mi placer, queridos", dijo la Señora Weasley.

"Oh claro, es su placer cuando se trata de los amigos de Ron", murmuró Fred.

"Pero cuando NOSOTROS queremos traer a alguien siempre es 'ya veremos'", añadió George.

"O cuando yo quiero traer amigos es 'los amigos de Ron son más o menos de tu edad' o 'Luna vive al otro lado de la colina'," contribuyó Ginny. Los gemelos le echaron una mirada por romperles el ritmo. "Lo siento."

"Es un favoritismo descarado, eso es lo que es", dijo Fred levantando la nariz.

"Completamente cierto, Fred", estuvo de acuerdo George.

"No, es porque la última vez que Lee Jordan vino de visita volasteis la casa", les corrigió la Señora Weasley.

"Solo la volamos UN POCO", insistió Fred.

"Y de todos modos no es como si no la arreglarais en cinco minutos", terminó George.

"En cualquier caso", suspiró la Señora Weasley. "Os invitaría a todos por Navidad, pero…bueno, supongo que vais querer quedaros en Hogwarts, con…una cosa y otra."

"¡Venga ya!", se quejó Ron mientras buscando un compartimiento. "¿Mamá también lo sabe? ¡Ni siquiera es del Ministerio! ¿No podrías decirme lo que es, Harry?"

"Podría, pero no quiero."

"¿No vas a dejar que sepan lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos?", la etérea voz de Luna les llegó desde detrás.

"No", dijo Harry alegremente.

"¿Qué es un Torneo de los Tres Magos?", preguntó Hermione, pareciendo un poco irritada por no saber algo cuando claramente todos los demás sí lo sabían.

"Es una competición que fue establecida hace setecientos años entre Hogwarts, Bauxbatons y Durmstrang. Se elige un representante de cada escuela y los tres campeones compiten en tres pruebas mágicas. Cada cinco años, las escuelan van haciendo turnos para ser la anfitriona del Torneo. Sin embargo, hace varios siglos, la tasa de mortalidad fue tan elevada que lo cancelaron", explicó Neville.

"¿Tasa de mortalidad?", preguntó Hermione, horrorizada.

"Bueno, claro, Hermione", dijo Ron. "Piensa en lo fácil que es casi morir solo por ir a Hogwarts SIN el peligro extra."

"Eso es horrible", susurró Hermione. "Es una buena cosa que lo cancelaran."

"¿No has oído a Luna?", preguntó Harry. "Van a reinstaurarlo."

"Estoy segura de que Dumbledore es demasiado sensato para hacerlo", dijo Hermione escépticamente.

"No apostaría por ello", murmuró Harry.

"Está bien, Harry", le dijo Luna. "Uno de estos días el poder de nuestra locura probará ser demasiado para ella y TENDRA que creer."

"Lo se", asintió Harry. "Es solo que me gustaría que ese día fuese hoy."

"…Padre dice que en Durmstrang son mucho más sensatos acerca de las Artes Oscuras que en Hogwarts. Los estudiantes de Durmstrang, de hecho, las _aprenden_, no solo esa basura de defensa que aprendemos nosotros", iba diciendo Draco mientras entraba en su compartimiento, seguido de sus dos fieles títeres. "Aunque Madre se negó por completo y dijo que ningún hijo suyo sería visto nunca con un uniforme de Durmstrang. Admito que puedo ver su punto de visto. Es decir, ¿Quién lleva pieles en estos tiempos, vamos? Aunque…pensad en todo lo que podría divertirme aprendiendo toda clase de hechizos oscuros…"

"¿Así que piensas que Durmstrang te habría venido bien, no?", dijo Hermione enfadada. "Me gustaría que HUBIESES ido, entonces no tendríamos que aguantarte."

Dracó alzó una ceja. "¿Has sacado hoy las garras, Granger? ¿O es solo que estás dolorida porque Durmstrang no acepta nacidos de Muggles?"

"No", negó Hermione. "¡Durmstrang tiene una reputación horrible! Según _Evaluación de la Educación Mágica en Europa_ pone mucho énfasis en las Artes Oscuras."

"Esa no es exactamente una reputación horrible", señaló Neville. "Aunque la política de no admitir nacidos de Muggles les trae algunas críticas por parte de las facciones más moderadas de la sociedad mágica."

"Entonces…¿vas a intentar entrar, Weasley?", preguntó Draco, aburrido con la discusión sobre la escuela a la que había elegido no ir. "¿Vas a intentar ganar un poco de dinero para que no tengas que hacer que Potter te lo compre todo?"

"¿Entrar en qué?", preguntó Ron, en blanco.

"¿No lo sabes?", Draco parecía divertido. "Tu padre y tres de tus hermanos están metidos en ello, ¿Cómo es posible que NO lo sepas? ¿Y tú, Potter? Después de todo, nunca pierdes una oportunidad para presumir."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente. Me he enterado de que van a usar una línea de edad para mantener fuera a todo el que tenga menos de diecisiete años, pero no es que vaya a dejar que eso me detenga. Y en cuanto a por qué no lo saben…Luna ha intentado decírselo, pero no la creen. Lo cual es extraño, porque tiene razón más veces que las que no…"

"Es porque lo que digo suena extraño", explicó Luna. "Y para citar a mi jugador de cricket favorito, 'en un mundo loco, el cuerdo parece loco'."

"¿Cómo sabes _tú_ lo del Torneo?", le exigió Ginny.

"Espera, ¿te crees lo que dicen Luna y Harry?", preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

Ginny asintió. "Conozco a Luna desde hace años y todo el mundo sabe que cuanto más loco parezca lo que sale de la boca de Harry, más preciso resulta."

"Cierto", reconoció Neville.

"Oh, mi padre lo averiguó hace siglos", dijo Draco a la ligera. "Se enteró de ello por Cornelius Fudge."

"¡Eso va en contra de las reglas porque se supone que es un secreto hasta que sea el momento de ser revelado!", protestó Hermione. "Así que lo que hizo tu padre, Malfoy, ¡está mal!"

Draco se la quedó mirando. "¿Honestamente esperas que me importe o algo parecido?"

"Debería", dijo Hermione desafiante.

Draco se rió. "Mi padre fue acusado de ser un Mortígafo después de la caída del Señor Oscuro, y esa acusación sigue resurgiendo cada vez que a alguien no le gusta. Al ser un rico y poderoso Sangrelimpia hay un montón de gente a la que no le gusta. Comparado con que acusen a tu padre de ser un terrorista, ¿de verdad crees que importa en lo más mínimo si me contó lo de un estúpido torneo con unas pocas semanas de antelación?"

"…Debería", repitió Hermione.

"Pues vale", Draco sacudió la cabeza, dejando el compartimiento, con Crabbe y Goyle siguiéndole en silencio.

"¿Creéis que Goyle sabe siquiera como hablar?", dijo Harry ociosamente.

"¿Y Crabbe?", preguntó Ron. "Siempre he pensado que de los dos, él parece más estúpido."

"Tal vez no sea el tipo más brillante que hay", concedió Harry, recordando como se las había apañado para matarse a sí mismo con el Fuego Maligno que realmente no debería haber lanzado en primer lugar. "Pero no es TAN estúpido."

"¿Otra vez tu cicatriz?", preguntó Hermione escépticamente.

"Quizás", murmuró Harry.

"Oye, Luna", preguntó Ginny de repente. "¿Tú crees en la cicatriz psíquica de Harry?"

"Oh, no", la chica rubia meneó la cabeza.

"¿Cómo explicas entonces que siempre lo sabe todo?", preguntó Neville.

Luna parpadeó. "Es obvio que es del futuro."

Hermione se la quedó mirando durante medio segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas. "Eso es incluso menos probable que su cicatriz sea semi-sentiente."

"Que lo es por completo", se las apañó para decir Harry con sinceridad, ya que era un Horcrux , mientras miraba a Luna especulativamente.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?", quiso saber Ginny.

"Bueno, ¿cómo si no lo ibas a explicar?", preguntó Luna, con todo el sentido de mundo.


	37. Capítulo 37

Capítulo 37.

"Entonces, ¿tú eres Dennis Creevey?", preguntó Harry mirando al hermano pequeño de Colin. El muchacho pequeño nunca había llegado a perdonarlo realmente por la muerte de Colin ya que –según él – Colin no se hubiera colado en Hogwarts en primer lugar si no hubiera sido por la decisión de Harry luchar allí. Harry no estaba completamente seguro de eso, pero ya que había ignorado a Colin por ser tan molesto y que él obviamente lo había idolatrado, había un poco de culpa por eso. Ya había hecho el esfuerzo de ser más agradable con Colin, pero se imaginaba que tampoco haría daño si se trabajaba también un poco a Dennis.

"Uh-huh", confirmó Dennis, asintiendo con excitación. "¡Me he caído del bote en el camino hacia aquí y Colin dice que el calamar gigante me ha devuelto a la superficie! ¿No es impresionante?"

"Es una buena historia", le concedió Harry. "Por supuesto, mi propio viaje en bote fue en una noche tranquila y en calma, sin casi ahogamientos, que hubiera sido una experiencia mucho más placentera, pero no es que pueda ir por ahí diciendo eso a la gente porque no les importa. Tú, en cambio, puedes usar tu historia para aterrorizar a todos los pequeños de primero durante los siguientes seis años."

A Dennis se le abrieron los ojos de par en par por la anticipación. "¡Genial!"

"Dennis, este es Harry Potter", lo introdujo Colin con reverencia. "Probablemente esté loco, pero mola mucho. Si alguna vez te aburres de verdad, ve a buscarlo y seguro que pasa algo excitante."

Resultaba mejor eso, reflexionó Harry mientras volvía a su asiento, que si lo buscaban por su malvada desfiguración facial.

"Espero que el lote de este año de Gryffindors esté a la altura", remarcó vagamente Nick Casi Decapitado. "No queremos acabar con nuestra racha ganadora, ¿verdad?" Hizo una pausa. "Por supuesto, no es que eso sea muy probable con Harry aquí, pero más vale no tener un exceso de confianza, ¿no?"

"Solo quiero que sepas que en este preciso momento te odio de verdad", Harry fulminó con la mirada al insensible fantasma, que parecía estar completamente despreocupado. Aunque si las miradas pudieran petrificar…

Por supuesto, el banquete de inicio de curso fue fantástico y Harry estaba completamente absorto en él cuando oyó el chillido horrorizado de Hermione. Alarmado, Harry levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo de oírla decir, ¿Hay Elfos Domésticos _aquí_? ¿Aquí en _Hogwarts_?"

"Ciertamente", dijo Nick, sorprendido de su reacción. "El mayor número de cualquier vivienda de Gran Bretaña, me parece. Más de cien."

"¡Nunca he visto a ninguno!", dijo Hermione.

"Bueno, casi nunca dejan las cocinas durante el día, ¿no?", dijo Nick. "Salen por la noche para hacer un poco de limpieza…atender a los fuegos y demás…es decir, no se supone que debas verlos, ¿no? Esa es la señal de un buen Elfo Doméstico, ¿no?, ¿que no sepas que está ahí?"

Hermione se le quedó mirando. "¿Pero les _pagan_?", dijo. "Tienen _vacaciones_, ¿no? Y - ¿permisos por enfermedad, y pensiones y todo eso?"

Neville estaba empezando a ponerse un poco pálido. "Ten cuidado Hermione. Eso de lo que estás hablando suena sospechosamente como un **sindicato**."

Hermione parecía un poco confusa respecto al por qué eso era algo malo antes de recordar el Boggart del pobre chico. "Oh, lo siento", dijo pidiendo disculpas. "¿Pero no tienen alguna clase de compensaciones por su trabajo?"

"Consiguen más trabajo y un sitio donde vivir", contestó Ginny. "Y realmente no quieren nada más."

"Dobby sí lo quiere", insistió Hermione.

"Y a Dobby le pagan", señaló Ron.

Hermione miró hacia abajo, a su plato de comida casi sin tocar, y lo alejó de ella con asco. "No pienso aprovecharme de la mano de obra esclava", anunció.

"Sabes, la verdad es que no tuviste ningún problema con el Elfo Doméstico de los Weasleys cuando te quedaste con ellos este verano", señaló Harry. "¿O es que trajiste todas tus comidas de fuera?"

Hermione se puso roja. "Eso es diferente."

"¿Cómo?", preguntó Ron.

"Se que tu madre trata a Slinky con amabilidad, y siempre está tan feliz", contestó Hermione.

Sabiendo que solo iba a empeorar una situación molesta, Harry sabiamente se resistió las ganas de señalar que la felicidad de Slinky podría muy bien ser solo una señal de su completo adoctrinamiento y que Slinky no conocía nada mejor. En su lugar preguntó "¿De verdad piensas que la Señora Weasley trata a los Elfos mejor que el Profesor Dumbledore? Vamos, si incluso contrató a Dobby con un sueldo de verdad y estaba dispuesto a pagarle bastante más de lo que Dobby estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Si los otros Elfos lo quisieran, podrían conseguir el mismo acuerdo."

Hermione hizo un ruidito con la nariz. "Solo porque ninguno de vosotros se preocupe por la justicia social-"

"Ya hemos hablado de esto, ¿recuerdas?", la interrumpió Harry. "Pequeños pasos. Ponerte en huelga de hambre no va a hacer que los Elfos Domésticos quieran libertad con más rapidez e intentar forzarles a su inmediata emancipación lo que haría es asustarlos por completo. En su lugar, deberías intentar estudiar las leyes y las políticas que los atañen y trabajar hacia la prohibición del castigo corporal para los Elfos", le sugirió.

"Vale", soltó Hermione, dándose cuenta de que Harry tenía buena parte de razón, y a regañadientes volvió a coger su tenedor. "Pero para que conste, NO estoy feliz con esto."

Enseguida, Dumbledore se puso en pie y Harry automáticamente dejó de prestar atención a la lista de reglas y a los tediosos anuncios.

"Es también mi doloroso deber anunciaros que la Copa de Quidditch no tendrá lugar este año", iba diciendo Dumbledore cuando Harry empezó aprestar atención otra vez.

"¿Qué?", explotó sonoramente Harry. Cuando todo el mundo se giró para mirarlo, pensó que bien podría ir a por todas. "¡Pero mi cicatriz me ha dicho que el Campo de Quidditch no debería tener que ser usado hasta Marzo! Seguramente los estudiantes de Bauxbatons y Durmstrang que van a venir para el Torneo de los Tres Magos no han exigido que cancelemos nuestro UNICO deporte. Es decir, ¡por el amor de Dios, Krum es un jugador profesional de Quidditch!"

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, sorprendidos, y luego estallaron en susurros.

Neville gimió. "Harry Potter: Acaparador de Atención."

Harry resopló. "¿Quieres hablar de acaparadores de atención? ¿Qué tal él?", señaló hacia la puerta, que se abrió de inmediato, revelando lo que parecía ser Alastor Moody.

Harry no tardó nada en darles un codazo a los gemelos, que estaban a pocos asientos de él. "Hey", susurró. "Me estoy notando ligeramente paranoico. ¿Podéis hacerme un favor y aseguraros que es realmente él?"

Fred y George se miraron uno a otro y se encogieron de hombros. Fred sacó el Mapa del Merodeador de debajo de la mesa, murmuró la contraseña y lo examinó un momento antes de ponerlo en blanco. "Sí, es él. Alastor Moody."

"Maldición."

George levantó las cejas. "Eso es…¿algo malo?"

Harry meneó la cabeza. "Es inesperado."

"Nos gusta lo inesperado", le dijo Fred.

"Bueno, a mi no", dijo Harry con franqueza. "Prefiero que mi caos esté organizado."

"Menuda contradicción de términos", dijo George, moviendo la cabeza con tristeza.

"Aunque ahí podría haber algo", reflexionó Fred pensativamente.

"He aquí nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el Profesor Moody", dijo Dumbledore alegremente. Hizo una pausa durante un momento. "Y sí, Hogwarts este año tiene el placer de ser el Colegio Anfitrión del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Que atento el Señor Potter por informarnos a todos…"

Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro, Harry habría apostado que el viejo Director se habría molestado. Sin embargo, viendo que se trataba de él…Dumbledore honestamente parecía pensar que simplemente estaba siendo considerado.

Típico.

"¿Línea de edad?", gimió Fred. "¿Qué quiere DECIR con que hay una línea de edad?"

"Realmente es por tu propio bien", le dijo Angelina, sonriendo satisfecha.

La fulminó con la mirada. "Solo dices eso porque para cuando sea el momento tú ya tendrás diecisiete años."

Angelina cruzó los brazos sin arrepentimiento.

"Tiene que haber un modo de derrotar a esa línea de edad", insistió George. "Solo tenemos que encontrarlo."

"Yo se como cruzarla", habló Harry. "Y planeo participar." Después de todo, todavía había una oportunidad de que lo metieran ya que la Tercera Prueba era una oportunidad tan perfecta para secuestrarlo (no pensaba que hubiese cambiado nada relativo al Torneo en sí mismo y de todos modos tradicionalmente la Tercera Prueba consistía en una especie de laberinto de alguna clase) así que bien podía hacerlo voluntariamente. Y ya que una Poción Envejecedora no iba a engañar a la Línea de Edad porque podía decir lo viejo que era uno de verdad, no debería tener problemas para decir que él era un veinteañero. Obviamente no habían pensado en nada para impedir que gente mayor de edad pusiera otros nombres aparte de los suyos en el cáliz, pero, claro, suponía que dado que la mayoría de gente capaz de entrar lo iba a hacer no querrían disminuir sus posibilidades al añadir más participantes. Ahora solo tenía un mes para averiguar como iba a engañar al Cáliz para hacerle creer que había una cuarta –o quinta, dependiendo de si algún seguidor de Voldemort intervenía – escuela. Aunque eso seguro que cabreaba a todo el mundo, tener tres campeones de Hogwarts contra uno de Bauxbatons y uno de Durmstrang. Vagamente esperaba que no provocase un incidente internacional. Si lo hacía…oh, bueno. Mejor eso que un incidente relacionado con Voldemort.

"¿Ah sí?", preguntó Fred, un poco escéptico.

"¿Cómo?", le exigió George.

Harry sonrió. "Vamos, vamos. Como si lo fuera a decir. Por cinco galeones estoy dispuesto a meter a quien lo quiera. Corred la voz."

* * *

Harry siempre apreciaba sus oportunidades para perfeccionar su habilidad para mentir soltando chorradas, así que estaba deseando bastante asistir a su primera clase de Adivinación. Por supuesto, Hermione la había abandonado al final del curso anterior, pero dado que ella todavía haciendo Estudios Muggles, los dos seguían usando un Giratiempos para ir a su única clase que nadie más tenía.

"Buenos días", los saludó etéreamente la Profesora Trelawney. Se giró hacia Harry, que era su alumno favorito. Bueno, probablemente le hubiera gustado Luna, pero la Ravenclaw había optado en contra de hacer Adivinación, ya que sentía que esa clase sería demasiado estructurada para un fenómeno tan misterioso como el Ojo Interior. "Estás preocupado, querido mío", dijo ella con tristeza. "Mi ojo interior ve más allá de tu valiente rostro, hasta tu agitada alma interior. Y me apena decir que tus preocupaciones tienen su base. Veo tiempos difíciles para ti…muy difíciles…temo que la cosa que temes ocurrirá…y quizá antes de lo que piensas…"

"Lo se", estuvo de acuerdo Harry con tristeza. "Acabo de enterarme que Ludo Bagman va a ser un juez en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y que ha apostado con los duendes a que voy a ganar."

"Ni siquiera eres un participante todavía", señaló Neville.

"Bagman ha conseguido un gran trato", se encogió de hombros Harry.

"Entonces…sobre todo eso de 'meterás a cualquiera'…¿puedes meterme en el Torneo?", preguntó Ron esperanzado.

"Puedo poner tu nombre en el Cáliz", le confirmó Harry. "Siempre y cuando Hermione no se entere, porque no quiero tener que aguantar sus quejas de que estoy 'haciendo trampas' o alguna otra majadería hasta más tarde." Se estremeció. "Incluso podría…chivarse de mi."

"No mola nada", coincidió Ron. "Entonces te pago cinco galeones antes de un mes y ni siquiera PIENSES en hacerme un 'descuento por mejor amigo' porque ya te debo demasiado."

"De acuerdo", dijo Harry. "¿Neville?"

El otro chico resopló. "Por favor. ¿Por qué iba ayo a querer competir contra la flor y nata de Hogwarts, Bauxbatons y Durmstrang?"

"¿Porque eres estúpido?", sugirió Harry.

Neville lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Oh, no me refería a ti, per se", Harry dio marcha atrás con rapidez. "Es solo que quiero decir, esa es la razón por la que cualquiera que no sea uno de sexto curso que se queda fuera del corte como los gemelos, esa es su razón para intentar participar. Solo quieren el dinero del premio, y tal vez la fama. No piensan en tener que competir contra los mejores de los mejores y en la posibilidad de que mueran."

"¿Tengo razón al decir, querido, que naciste en mitad del invierno?", la voz de Trelawney cortó su conversación.

"Bueno…", Harry paró de hablar un momento. "Yo, personalmente, nací en Julio. Sin embargo mi cicatriz nació un 31 de Diciembre."

"Pensaba que tu cicatriz nació en Halloween", dijo Lavender, desconcertada.

"Oh, no", la corrigió Harry. "Esa es la fecha en que la conseguí."

"¿Y eso no es cuando nació?", Dean levantó una ceja como dubitativo.

"No, nació en Nochevieja", repitió Harry, irritado. "¿Es que no escucháis?"

"Sí que lo hacemos", le aseguró Parvati. "Es que lo que dices no tiene sentido."

"¿Qué es tan difícil de pillar?", exigió Harry. "Mi cicatriz nació en Nochevieja y la conseguí en Halloween. Me parece bastante simple."

"¿Sabes que?", preguntó Seamus. "No importa. No va a valer la pena."

"Aguafiestas", murmuró Harry amargamente.

* * *

"No puedo creerme que tengamos tantos deberes", se quejó Ron. "Solo porque Trelawney no puede aceptar una broma…"

"Le dijiste a Lavender que querías ver su ano*", señaló Neville. "¿Qué te esperabas?"

Hermione, que estaba comiendo a toda velocidad, levantó la mirada bruscamente. "¿Que ha dicho _**QUE**_?"

"Oh, no empieces tú ahora" dijo Ron con irritación. "Ella ya me ha maldecido por ello."

"No es menos de lo que te mereces", le dijo Harry con franqueza. "Sabes, en el mundo Muggle eso sería considerado acoso sexual y podrías meterte en problemas legales muy serios."

"¡Era una BROMA!", gritó Ron.

"Una broma estúpida", dijo Neville con franqueza. "Y Ginny se ha enterado de ello por Parvati, así que también va en busca de tu sangre."

"Oh Dios santo…", gimió Ron, enterrando la cabeza en sus brazos.

"Tengo que irme", dijo Hermione, levantándose. "Me voy a la biblioteca."

"Pensaba que no tenías más deberes", dijo Neville, sorprendido.

"No los tengo. Esto es para…otra cosa", dijo Hermione evasivamente, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

"Hermione, probablemente debería advertirte de que este verano he registrado el nombre PEDDO", le dijo Harry.

Ella se detuvo, con aspecto ligeramente decepcionado. "¿Lo has hecho? ¿Por qué?"

"He empezado una organización para los nazis de la gramática. Personas En Contra De la Ortografía", explicó Harry.

"Eso sería PECDO, no PEDDO", señaló Hermione.

"Sí, lo se. Irónico, ¿no te parece?"

"Y…¿esto ha ido bien con los nazis de la gramática?", Hermione no podía creérselo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Va unido al nombre Harry Potter; ¿por qué no iba a ir bien?"

Hermione se limitó a agitar la cabeza y a salir de allí.

En cuanto se marchó, Fred, George y Lee Jordan fueron a hablar con ellos.

"¡Moody! ¡Es genial!", dijo Fred.

"Y todavía es Moody, lo hemos comprobado", añadió George.

"Lo hemos tenido esta tarde", les dijo Lee a Harry, Ron y Neville.

"¿Cómo ha sido?", preguntó Harry, honestamente curioso. Después de todo nunca había tenido a Moody de profesor, pero Crouch fue muy bueno y quería saber como de similares eran los dos estilos de enseñanza.

Los tres muchachos mayores intercambiaron miradas significativas.

"Nunca hemos tenido una lección como esa", dijo Fred misteriosamente.

"El SABE", dijo Lee.

"Sabe lo que es estar ahí fuera y **haciéndolo**", dijo George, con la voz llena de admiración.

"Lo ha visto todo", dijo Fred.

"Sorprendente", terminó Lee.

"Entonces…¿ha empezado un culto?", preguntó Harry inocentemente.

_**Nota del traductor*:**_ Probablemente uno los juegos de palabras/chiste malo y vulgar más usado en idioma inglés, entre el planeta 'Urano' (en inglés Uranus) y 'tu ano' (en inglés your anus'), que aunque pueda haber alguna similitud en español, en el idioma de Shakespeare se pronuncian casi igual.

**_Otra Nota_**: Y con el capítulo anterior llegamos a la marca de 200 reviews, que la verdad es que, para tratarse de una traducción, no está nada mal. Desde aquí, muchas gracias a todos los rerviewrs a los que no he podido/se me ha olvidado contestar. Animo, ya solo trece capítulos más hasta el fin.


	38. Capítulo 38

Capítulo 38.

Harry estaba deseando que llegase su primera clase con Moody –y sabía que todavía era el verdadero Moody ya que había hecho que los gemelos lo comprobaran esa mañana. Estaba haciendo que lo comprobaran tan a menudo que ya estaba empezando a molestarles, así que empezó a pagarles por cada comprobación. Naturalmente, ellos entendieron que eso significaba 'buscar a Harry en todo momento posible y asegurarle que Moody es Moody', pero a Harry no le importaba. Los gemelos necesitaban el dinero para su futura superimpresionante tienda de bromas. De todos modos, Harry podría haber estado excitado, pero no lo suficientemente excitado como para llegar temprano. Al contrario que el resto de la clase. Incluso a Hermione la habían arrastrado Ron y Neville fuera de la biblioteca para que pudiera esperar con anticipación en la puerta del aula.

De hecho, Harry llegó después que Moody, pero antes de que sonara el timbre. Sus amigos parecían decepcionados por su aparente apatía, y como castigo le hicieron sentarse en primera fila. Okay, tal vez _ellos_ no lo consideraran castigo, pero él era un adolescente normal –bueno, más o menos. En realidad, para nada, pero lo que contaba era la intención – y como tal sentarse en primera fila era algo que nunca, nunca quería hacer.

"Tengo un año para enseñaros a manejar-", estaba explicando Moody cuando Ron lo interrumpió groseramente.

"¿Cómo, no va a quedarse?", espetó, sonando acongojado. Harry se preguntó a cuento de qué. ¿No habían estado en su clase ni dos minutos y Ron ya quería que fuese su profesor para siempre? Pero claro, si las historias que había estado escuchando sobre las clases de Moody toda la semana (todo muy vago, por supuesto) eran alguna indicación, Moody también sabía manejarse con la publicidad.

Moody le soltó a Ron una mirada de '¿eres estúpido?', pero consiguió refrenarse a sí mismo de hacer el comentario mordaz que estaba tan claro que estaba deseando hacer. "¿Quiere alguien contestar eso?"

Harry empezó a levantar su mano, pero Neville se le adelantó. "¿No puso Voldemort alguna clase de maldición en el puesto porque pilló una rabieta después de que Dumbledore se diera cuenta de que era malvado y no le diera un trabajo? Es lo que dijo el Profesor Black."

"…Ya lo sabía…", mintió Ron. Harry estaba muy impresionado de que incluso aunque Ron era el único de los ocho Gryffindors de su año que no consiguió los cincuenta puntos prometidos por Sirius al decir Voldemort, todos los demás usaban el nombre con tal regularidad que Ron había dejado de temblar al oírlo en algún momento del pasado Diciembre.

Moody parecía divertido. "Sirius siempre ha sido demasiado temerario para su propio bien…Sí, Voldemort maldijo el puesto hace unos cuarenta años. Viendo que estos dos últimos años han frustrado con éxito a la maldición al tener a gente que deja voluntariamente el cargo tras un contrato de un año, planeo quedarme solo un año. Quizá vuelva en unos pocos años si el retiro prueba ser muy aburrido, pero para entonces vosotros ya estaréis fuera de la escuela y no importará."

"¿Va a lanzarnos la maldición Imperius?", preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Moody lo miró con sospechas. "¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Has estado hablando con las otras clases? Porque si descubro que os han arruinado esto-"

"Oh no", lo tranquilizó Harry. "Es solo que por lo que puedo decir, sobrevivir al Avada Kedavra te proporciona una cicatriz psíquica." Estaba un poco sorprendido de que la lección fuera a ser la misma. Pero claro, suponía que eso venía a demostrar lo buenas que eran las dotes interpretativas de Crouch la primera vez.

"Y ha hecho carrera de robar la atención de otras personas", añadió Neville, como ayudando.

"¿Es eso cierto?", Moody parecía tan escéptico como todo el mundo que oía lo de la cicatriz psíquica por primera vez.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Encuéntreme otro superviviente para demostrar que estoy equivocado."

"Conoces dos de las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables; ¿conoces también la tercera?", le preguntó Moody.

"La Maldición Cruciatus", dijo Harry brevemente. "Muy sucia, y te deja temblando durante horas." Al ver las miradas curiosas de todo el mundo, añadió con rapidez. "Y no, no voy a discutir mi experiencia con ella, ni me apetece explicar qué son a aquellos que de algún modo se las han apañado para estar al menos cuatro años en el mundo mágico sin aprender las tres maldiciones que garantizan un viaje solo de ida a Azkabán…en la mayoría de las circunstancias."

Harry solo escuchó a medias mientras Ron, Neville y luego Parvati explicaban lo que hacían las tres maldiciones y las demostraciones de Moody. La araña muerta resultaba inquietante, la araña torturada le estaba dando flashbacks y la araña bailando claqué resultaba ser ligeramente divertida, pero sobre todo horripilante.

A Harry no le parecía que Neville pareciera estar tan mal como había estado la primera vez que había visto la araña ser torturada, pero aun así estaba realmente pálido y temblando ligeramente. Harry le echó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que el otro muchacho devolvió débilmente. Enfrentarse a un recordatorio visual del destino de sus padres nunca le resultaría fácil.

"Para que conste", dijo Harry, dado que nadie más se sentía inclinado a romper el incómodo silencio que había caído sobre ellos. "Me gustaría decirle a todos los que pensaban que me estaba inventando que mi Boggart, miedo a la luz verde, era en realidad la Avada Kedavra…ya os lo había dicho."

"Vale", Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "Porque eres un bastión de la verdad que nunca jamás nos ha dado ninguna razón para dudar de él."

"Me alegra que finalmente te hayas dado cuenta de ello, Hermione", le sonrió con alegría Harry.

"¿Um, Harry?", dijo Ron. "Creo que estaba siendo sarcástica."

Harry suspiró y agitó la cabeza con tristeza. "Has hecho un largo camino en tu búsqueda para identificar correctamente el sarcasmo, pequeño saltamontes, pero todavía te queda un trecho muy largo."

Ron parpadeó hacia Harry estúpidamente. "…¿Acabas de llamarme saltamontes?"

"Oh, no importa…"

"¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!", gritó de improviso Moody. Todos menos Harry –que ya lo había experimentado con anterioridad –saltaron medio metro. "Ya veis, si un simple grito causa una reacción tan extrema, entonces no estáis preparados para nada para la guerra."

"Pero…estamos en paz", señaló Lavender vacilante.

Moody sonrió a sabiendas."Siempre estamos en paz…hasta que estalla la guerra. El Lado Oscuro raramente avisa por anticipado antes de atacar."

Sabiamente, Harry convirtió su risa ante la referencia, muy probablemente inadvertida, a la Guerra de las Galaxias en un ataque de tos, pero aun así Moody lo miró sospechosamente. Pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que este era Moody y Harry estaba ocultando algo, más le valía irse acostumbrando.

La clase terminó sin que Moody les lanzase la Imperius. Ya que Moody había confirmado que la iba a usar con ellos, Harry no podía discernir si es que estaba cabreado de que Harry , tal y como Neville muy acertadamente había dicho, le había 'robado la atención' o si es que la explicación sobre las Imperdonables era una lección diferente del práctico.

Ya que Neville todavía parecía sentirse mal y Harry sabía exactamente por qué pero Neville no quería que la gente lo supiera, Harry sugirió que se dirigieran al exterior y que pasaran muy relajadamente el resto de la tarde junto al lago.

* * *

Esa noche, Harry, Ron y Neville se pusieron por fin a hacer esos deberes extras de Adivinación que Ron les había conseguido. Ron y Neville estaban inventándose cosas sin orden ni concierto pero Harry le estaba dedicando un buen esfuerzo…o al menos eso pensaba.

"Harry, has puesto 'Seré acosado por la estupidez de la población general' cuatro veces este mes", señaló Ron.

"¿De verdad?", dijo Harry levemente. "¿Solo cuatro veces? Este debe ser entonces un buen mes."

"Se supone que no debes repetir destinos", le recordó Neville.

"Oh, la Profesora Trelawney lo entenderá", dijo Harry alegremente. "Ya sabes, ella tiene el mismo problema con la Adivinación."

"¿Llevas aquí cuatro años y todavía te sorprende que nadie pueda ir al paso de tu locura?", Neville parecía incrédulo. "Bueno…excepto Luna, claro."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Aparentemente. O eso es en lo que insiste mi cicatriz, y a estas alturas ya se que no debo dudar de ella."

"Oye, ¿qué están haciendo Fred y George?", preguntó Ron, completamente aburrido con la tarea. Harry no pensaba que a Ron le tomaría tanto tiempo terminarla si se dejara de hacerlo todo de un modo tan épico. Si el mes de Ron se hacía MAS trágico, entonces su profesora muy bien podría decidir que Ron era el estudiante de su año destinado a morir joven que por alguna razón a ella se le había pasado por estar bajo la sombra de Harry –como era habitual. Ron, supersticioso como era, probablemente la creería y tendrían que soportar semanas y meses de él lamentando su destino hasta que muy bien pudiera morir…estrangulado hasta la muerte por sus airados amigos.

Harry les echó una mirada a los gemelos, que parecían estar conspirando. "Supongo que están planeando su futuro negocio. Interrúmpelos a tu propio riesgo."

"No gracias, estoy bien aquí", dijo Ron con rapidez.

Neville resopló. "¡Finalmente, demuestra tener instintos de supervivencia!"

"Se justo", soltó Harry. "Ha vivido con ellos toda su vida. Son más instintos de gemelos que otra cosa."

"Cierto", estuvo de acuerdo Neville solemnemente.

"¡Hey!", protestó Ron.

"¡Ya he terminado!", anunció Hermione entrando a saltitos a la Sala Común. Le echó un vistazo al trabajo de Ron. "Parece que vas a ahogarte dos veces."

"Entonces es una buena cosa que Dean sea un salvavidas certificado", dijo Ron con amabilidad. "Aun así…uno pensaría que iba a aprender después de la primera vez…"

"¿No crees que es un poco obvio que te has inventado esto?", preguntó Hermione.

"Vaya con los juicios, Hermione", resopló Harry. "Solo porque no aguantaras un año en la clase no significa que debas desestimar a aquellos de nosotros con verdadero talento."

Harmione le fulminó con la mirada. "Según tu propia admisión, **tú** no tienes ningún talento en esa clase."

"Ron sí", contestó Harry.

"Entonces, Hermione, ¿qué hay en la caja?", preguntó Neville con rapidez, previniendo un argumento a toda escala.

"Curioso que lo preguntes", dijo Hermione, mirando fijamente a Harry. Le quitó la tapa y reveló la horriblemente familiar visión de unas cincuenta insignias a multicolores del PEDDO. Solo que no decían PEDDO, obviamente, dado que Harry lo había registrado. Debería haber sabido mejor que esperar que solo con eso fuese capaz de detener la cruzada de Hermione a favor de los Elfos Domésticos.

"¿PIE?", preguntó Ron, confuso.

"Por la Independencia Elfica", sonrió de alegría Hermione. "¿Os gusta?"

"Hermione, nadie se va a tomar en serio a una organización llamada PIE", dijo Neville con franqueza.

"No es 'pie', es P-I-E", le corrigió Hermione.

"Sí, no le va a importar a nadie", le dijo Harry. "Es más fácil decir simplemente 'pie'."

A Harry no le importaba de verdad qué programa había preparado Hermione, y se pensó que siempre podía sacarle un resumen a Neville más tarde.

"Entonces…¿os unís?", Hermione parecía tan esperanzada que Harry casi dice que sí. Entonces se acordó de lo molesto que había sido el PEDDO y de lo loca e idealista que habían vuelto a Hermione todo el tema de los derechos de los Elfos Domésticos.

"¿Puedo limitarme a hacer una donación?", preguntó Harry en su lugar.

Hermione parpadeó. "¿Una donación? ¿Por qué?"

"Ahorro de impuestos", dijo simplemente Harry.

Ron gimió. "¿OTRA VEZ con lo del ahorro de impuestos? ¿Es que estás obsesionado o qué?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!", negó Harry, muy afrontado. "Pero teniendo en cuenta que soy el único de nosotros que tiene que pagar impuestos, soy el único que entiende que cada pequeña parte cuenta. Si soy un miembro no puedo sacar una deducción del PIE porque entonces parecería que es en mi propio interés."

"Podrías limitarte a contratar a alguien que te haga los impuestos", señaló Hermione. "Es lo que hacen mis padres."

"Ah", sonrió Harry. "Podría. Pero yo soy mejor a la hora de encontrar lagunas."

"Estoy seguro de que sí", dijo Neville distraídamente. "Entonces, ¿qué requeriría de nosotros el ser miembros del 'pie'? Porque yo trazo la línea con la venta de tartas."

Hermione asintió. "Es justo. ¿Qué te parece hacer punto?"

* * *

Enseguida llegó la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que Harry estaba deseando: la oportunidad ser supuestamente inmune a la Maldición Imperius al primer intento. Claro, en realidad le había costado cuatro intentos, pero eso no sonaba tan bien.

"¿Eso no es ilegal?", protestó Hermione. "Podría haber jurado que alguien dijo que era un billete solo de ida a Azkabán."

"Las Leyes Mágicas no se aplican realmente a Dumbledore", explicó Harry. "Es decir, ¿qué van a hacer? ¿ARRESTARLE?", bufó Harry, recordando la vez que el Ministerio había intentado hacer exactamente eso. "Buena _suerte_."

"Mientras que yo no iría tan lejos", dijo Moody con neutralidad. "Es cierto que nadie suele mirar atentamente todas las minucias de Dumbledore."

"¿MINUCIAS?", Hermione no se lo podía creer. "Esto no son minucias, es una maldición que aparentemente está al mismo nivel que el torturar a alguien brutalmente y que matar a alguien y no podemos-"

"Además", la interrumpió Moody. "Si alguien no desea hacer esta clase, la puerta está por ahí. Simplemente no os sorprendáis si un Mago Oscuro la usa con vosotros y os encontráis completa y totalmente desprevenidos e indefensos. Los Mortífagos no son los únicos en usarla, ya sabéis. En ocasiones es usada para una maldad menos obvia en conjunción con un Obliviate."

Tragando saliva, Hermione se quedó sentada.

Harry miró impasible como sus compañeros de clase acababan todos incapaces de defenderse de los efectos de la Maldición Imperius. Los actos que estaban realizando –imitar a una ardilla, saltar por la clase cantando el himno nacional, realizar unos complicados ejercicios gimnásticos, etc – en sí mismos eran bastante entretenidos. La implicación subyacente de que sus amigos y compañeros de clase estarían completamente indefensos ante un Mago Oscuro o incluso solo ante un mago de moralidad dudosa, eso ya no resultaba entretenido. Finalmente fue el turno de Harry.

Moody levantó su varita y la apuntó en la dirección general de Harry. "_Imperio_."

Harry notó los efectos de la maldición, por supuesto, esa sensación de dicha y de estar flotando. Aun así, a lo largo de los años había estado bajo ella tantas veces – de hecho, tras la Segunda Guerra el entrenamiento de Aurores exigía ser puesto bajo la Imperius hasta que uno pudiera deshacerse de ella con éxito, y Harry había estado bajo ella unas cuantas veces solo para probar que todavía podía hacerlo – que ya casi ni notaba los efectos.

_Salta sobre el escritorio._

Harry suspiró teatralmente. "Sabes, lo haría, de verdad que sí. De hecho, en circunstancias normales creo que sería un gran homenaje a 'El Club de los Poetas Muertos'. Pero, no puedo –por una cuestión de principios –obedecer ninguna orden recibida mientras esté bajo la Maldición Imperius. No sería correcto."

"¿Significa eso que Harry está luchando contra la Maldición?", se preguntó Hermione.

"Quizás es solo que Moody se está poniendo creativo", sugirió Ron.

"POR SUPUESTO que Harry se las ha arreglado para ser inmune", gimió Neville. "¿Alguien está realmente sorprendido?"

Nadie dijo nada.

"Impresionante, muy impresionante. Hasta ayer, honestamente podía decir que nunca había visto a nadie tan resistente a la Maldición Imperius", dijo Moody pensativamente.

"¿Qué pasó ayer?", preguntó Seamus.

Moody sonrió. "Ayer tuve a los Ravenclaws de tercer año y una Señorita Luna Lovegood ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le había puesto la maldición."

"Eso suena correcto", dijo Dean.

"Estoy tan orgulloso", dijo afectadamente Harry. "Luna es grande."

"Esto es todo el tiempo que tenemos por hoy", anunció Moody. "Incluso aunque nadie excepto Potter se las ha arreglado para vencer la Imperius a la primera, el uso repetido desarrolla una resistencia natural, así que si alguien quiere trabajar conmigo para crearse una resistencia, que se quede después de la clase y nos haremos un horario."

No hace falta decirlo, Harry se fue solo a cenar.


	39. Capítulo 39

Capítulo 39.

_**Nota**_: A partir de aquí empieza el año de los acentos, algo que he pensado largo y tendido el modo de hacer. Finalmente he decidido que voy a pasar completamente de los acentos franceses y búlgaros, más que nada porque no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo ponerlos por escrito y no me apetece tener que estar consultando Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego cada vez que hablen Krum, Fleur o Madame Maxime para ver como se diría tal cosa. Lo dicho, que disfruten ustedes del Torneo de los ¿Tres? Magos.

Cuando llegó Krum, junto con el resto de la delegación de Durmstrang y los representantes de Bauxbatons, se le dio inmediatamente el tratamiento de una celebridad. Harry, firme en sus creencias de que las reglas no se aplicaban a él y que además encontraba simpático al muchacho (al final habían acabado siendo amigos), serpenteó hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó enfrente de él.

"Me presentaría a mi mismo, pero probablemente tenga tan poco sentido como tú introduciéndote a ti mismo, ya que mi cicatriz básicamente me sirve como tarjeta de identificación", lo saludó Harry.

"¿Harry Potter?", preguntó Krum.

"¿Ves?", sonrió de alegría Harry. "No hay necesidad de una introducción."

"O de una invitación", se quejó Draco. "Vete de aquí, Potter, estaba disfrutando de la mirada en la cara de la Comadreja cuando me ha visto hablando con su héroe de Quidditch."

"Bueno, el hecho de no se suponga que yo esté aquí debería molestarle el doble", señaló Harry. "Especialmente teniendo en cuenta muy fácilmente podía haberme seguido, pero no cree ser lo suficientemente impresionante para poder hacerlo."

"Eso es porque no lo es", contestó Draco.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?", preguntó Krum, metiéndose en la conversación.

"Hogwarts es extremadamente vulnerable a las celebridades", le confió Harry. "El Profesor Lockhart hace dos años y yo durante los tres últimos años somos un buen ejemplo de ello. Encuentro que la mejor manera de lidiar con ello es llevar siempre encima un antídoto para la Amortentia, no tomar nada que no esté sellado o que nadie más tome – como la comida del Gran Salón – y que en realidad no sirve de nada el intentar ignorar a las fans porque no solo no va a hacer que se vayan sino que va a hacer que parezcas más misterioso y a ellas más determinadas a 'ganarte'."

"Yo…ya veo", dijo Krum, un poco aturdido. Estaba claro que en Durmstrang no tenían el problema de las fans que había en Hogwarts. O de los fans ya que nos ponemos. "¿La Amortentia es realmente un problema aquí?"

"No mucho, todavía", admitió Harry. "Pero en unos pocos años, cuando tenga tu edad…toma, siempre llevo de repuesto."

"Gracias", dijo Krum, aceptando el frasco que le pasó Harry. "¿Algún otro consejo?"

Harry se lo pensó por un momento. "La gente va estar rogándote que les des autógrafos. Te recomiendo que hagas un puñado de copias de una foto tuya –posiblemente con la equipación de Quidditch – y las firmes todas. Luego puedes llevarlas contigo para que cuando te veas rodeado por las hordas busca-autógrafos, no pierdas mucho tiempo. Y si te interesa ganar un poco de calderilla, puedes venderlas en lugar de regalarlas. Y la verdad es que a los estudiantes no les va a importar, porque el hecho de que tengan que pagar por ello lo hace parecer incluso más valioso."

"Como cuando yo vendía pósteres autografiados de Harry vestido como un travesti", añadió Draco.

Krum parecía un poco confuso, si bien porque no sabía lo que era un travesti (o al menos al palabra inglesa para ello) o porque no entendía por qué iba a tener Draco fotos de eso, Harry no estaba seguro.

"Se trataba de un Boggart", dijo rápidamente. "Y se me ocurre que desde que registré mi nombre, podría demandarte por vender esos pósteres sin mi permiso."

"Ah, pero para cuando te diste cuenta de eso ya estabas ganado una parte de los beneficios", señaló Draco. "¿Y DE VERDAD quieres otra demanda en tus manos cuando tienes que preocuparte por el torneo?"

"Supongo que no…", concedió Harry a regañadientes.

"¿Planeas entrar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos?", preguntó Krum, sorprendido.

"No es que tenga mucha opción en la materia, así que prefiero ser proactivo", dijo Harry alegremente.

"Pero…la línea de edad…", le recordó Krum.

Draco resopló. "Como si eso fuera a detenerlo. Si alguien puede encontrar un modo de pasar, ese es Harry."

"Me gustaría estar de vuelta en Durmstrang…", confesó Krum.

"Es una primera reacción muy común", tranquilizó Harry a la sensación internacional de Quidditch.

* * *

"Me siento realizado", declaró Harry el siguiente día mientras se sentaba para el Banquete de Halloween.

Neville parecía asustado. "¿Qué has hecho ahora?"

Harry todavía no podía sobreponerse al hecho de que había alguien que tenía más miedo de él que de Snape. En serio, ni que él fuera un ex-Mortífago con el poder de suspenderlos. "Me las he apañado para convencer al 75% de la población no Hufflepuff de Hogwarts a que apuesten que Cedric Diggory no será el campeón de Hogwarts. Esta noche tengo la intención de ir a matar. Aparentemente Voldemort tiene convencida a la gente de que tienes que ser feo para ser poderoso, y si todas sus fans son indicativas de algo, entonces Cedric es muy guapo."

"¿Quieres decir que no has puesto tu nombre?", preguntó Hermione, sorprendida e ignorando el resto de lo que había dicho Harry. No se había enterado del plan de Harry de cobrar a cualquiera que fuese menor de edad y quisiese una oportunidad de participar, pero conocía a Harry.

"Oh, no, sí lo he hecho", le aseguró.

"Y tú…¿NO crees que vayas a ganar?", preguntó Ron, incapaz de creer que Harry haya expresado algo que podría ser interpretado como que dudase de sí mismo.

"Por supuesto que voy a ganar. ¿Quién te piensas que soy?"

"¿Pero entonces como puede Cedric-?", continuó Hermione.

"No, no, eso sería contar demasiado", dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Lo verás enseguida."

Hermione siguió presionándole por detalles durante todo el banquete, pero Harry permaneció en silencio. De todos modos era más divertido verla toda exaltada.

Al fin, Dumbledore se puso en pie. "Bueno, el Cáliz casi está listo para hacer su decisión. Estimo que le falta un minuto. Ahora, cuando se digan los nombres de los campeones, les pido que por favor vengan a la parte superior del salón, pasen por delante de la mesa de los profesores y se metan en la cámara anexa donde recibirán sus primeras instrucciones."

Al terminar de hablar, las llamas del Cáliz se pusieron rojas de repente y empezaron a salir chispas de él. Un momento después, una lengua de llamas escupió un trozo quemado de pergamino. "El campeón de Durmstrang es Víctor Krum", leyó Dumbledore. Cuando se acabaron los aplausos y el campeón se hubo dirigido hacia la otra habitación, apareció otro trozo de pergamino. "El campeón por Bauxbatons es Fleur Dalcour."

"La estrella internacional de Quidditch con la que toda la escuela parece estar obsesionada y la chica Veela que está volviendo locos a todos los chicos", murmuró Hermione. "¿Por qué no me sorprende?"

"Ni siquiera me parece que Karkaroff haya dejado participar a sus otros estudiantes", le susurró Harry. "Probablemente ni siquiera los habría traído si no necesitara a alguien para que manejara el barco."

"¿Están…llorando?", preguntó Ron, mirando a dos chicos rechazados de la delegación de Bauxbatons. "No me extraña que no hayan ganado. Eso NO es comportamiento de un campeón."

"Por una vez, estoy con Ron", dijo Neville, otra vez empezando a parecer un poco asustado.

"El campeón de Hogwarts es Cedric Diggory", leyó Dumbledore de una hoja de papel. Harry se sintió un poco complacido de ver semejante prueba contundente de los cambios que estaba trayendo. Había empezado todo lo del material escolar Muggle como un antojo, y ahora todo el mundo lo estaba haciendo. Vivan las modas. Por supuesto, habiendo ganado un poco de dinero con las apuestas, estaba casi tan contento como los Hufflepuffs. Bueno, como los Hufflespuffs antes de que les robara la atención en unos pocos momentos.

"¡Excelente!", dijo Dumbledore con alegría. Muy bien, ahora que tenemos nuestros tres campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos, podemos-", fue cortado mientras otro trozo de pergamino salió disparado del fuego. "El campeón de la Academia de Brujas de Salem es Harry Potter."

Hubo un momento de silencio. Harry, naturalmente, se sintió obligado a romperlo con '¿Academia de BRUJAS?' _Dios_, mi vida es un asco…"

Los profesores parecían molestos, pero los estudiantes parecían más divertidos que otra cosa. La mayoría de ellos se habían imaginado que Harry iba a acabar participando, ¿pero en nombre de una escuela solo para chicas? Bueno, excepto los Hufflepuffs; ellos parecían cabreados.

Luego el Cáliz escupió un quinto nombre, esta vez en una hoja de papel. "Fred Weasley es el campeón de…La Escuela Harry Potter de Impresionantez", leyó Dumbledore automáticamente.

"¡Whoo-hoo!", gritó Fred, saltando y chocando los cinco con George y con Lee. "¡Venga, Harry, vayamos a reunirnos con nuestros compañeros campeones!"

Harry se levantó obedientemente y empezó a seguirle, intentando ignorar el hecho de que los Hufflepuffs tenían una pinta completamente **asesina** ahora que Gryffindor (y Harry en particular) se las había arreglado para eclipsarles no una sino dos veces en los últimos cinco minutos.

Justo antes de desaparecer hacia la sala de espera con el resto de los campeones, Harry oyó a Neville comentar como quien no quiere la cosa, "Sabes, Hermione, podría estar equivocado pero podría haber _jurado_ que el año pasado Ron predijo que sucedería algo como esto…"

"¿Qué es eso?", preguntó Fleur inmediatamente. "¿Quieren que volvamos al Salón?"

"Lo dudo", dijo Fred con poca sinceridad. "De hecho, esto puede que tarde un poco en aclararse. Fred Weasley, quinto Campeón, a tu servicio."

"¿Quinto Campeón?", repitió Krum, perplejo. "Pero esto es el Torneo de los Tres Magos."

"Ya no más, no", se encogió de hombros Fred.

"¿Por qué estas tan sorprendido?", preguntó Harry. "Ya te dije anoche que iba a participar."

"Di por hecho que ibas a entrar como un estudiante de Hogwarts", contestó Krum.

"¿Y privar a Cedric de su preciosa oportunidad para la gloria?", preguntó Harry retóricamente. "Los Hufflepuffs me matarían."

"Todavía podrían matarte de todos modos ahora que te las has apañado para colar a dos Gryffindors en el Torneo", señaló Cedric.

"Cierto", reconoció Harry. "Pero al menos no te he robado tu oportunidad de competir. Y recuerda lo que me prometiste acerca de salir cagando leches de cualquier cementerio en el que puede que acabes encontrándote."

"Sí, sí…De algún modo dudo que lo vean de ese modo", dijo Cedric secamente. "¿Vosotros dos sois los dos últimos campeones o vamos a tener representantes de Ravenclaw y Slytherin también?"

"No, me ha parecido que cinco personas son más que suficientes para un torneo de tres personas", contestó Harry.

"TRES personas son suficientes para un torneo de tres personas", insistió Fleur.

"No tienes imaginación", dijo Harry, mirando tristemente a su futura cuñada.

Justo entonces, entraron de golpe en la habitación Luna y varios adultos: Ludo Bagman, Crouch, Moody, Snape, Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, McGonagall, Sirius y Lockhart.

"¿Y qué haces aquí, Gilderoy?", iba preguntando McGonagall.

"Estoy aquí en mi capacidad oficial como Director", explicó Lockhart con su sonrisa habitual.

Snape bufó. "¿Tú? ¿Director? ¿De qué?"

"La Escuela Harry Potter de Impresionantez, por supuesto", explicó Lockhart. "Y, como puedes ver, mi campeón está justo aquí. Harry, ha pasado demasiado tiempo."

Harry parecía un poco avergonzado. "De hecho…me han metido bajo una escuela americana…Aquí Fred es tu campeón."

Lockhart miró intensamente a Fred. "Te recuerdo", dijo finalmente. "Tu tienda de bromas va a ser un gran éxito, estoy seguro."

Fred sonrió de alegría con orgullo e instantáneamente revisó su opinión acerca del famoso del que su madre tenía un enamoramiento.

"No puedo creerme que nunca me dijeras que eres una bruja, Harry", dijo Sirius, sonando herido. "¡Soy tu padrino! ¡Se supone que debes contarme estas cosas!"

"Bueno, quizás si no me hubieses abandonado cruelmente durante la mayor parte de mi vida mientras estabas por ahí viviendo la vida en Mallorca", le soltó Harry.

"¡Ya te he dicho que lo sentía!"

"Creía que estaba en Azkabán", Madame Maxime parecía confusa.

"Ha reescrito su historia personal", explicó Moody. "Simplemente acéptalo. Esto probablemente ya ha tomado más tiempo de lo que debería."

"¿Puedo _yo_ reescribir mi historia?", Karkaroff parecía esperanzado, sin duda completamente harto de que todo el mundo sacara a relucir su pasado como Mortífago.

"No", fue la brusca respuesta de Moody.

"¡Pero EL lo ha hecho!", dijo Karkaroff haciendo pucheros.

"EL no tiene una Marca Oscura", contestó Moody.

"La verdad es que esa fue una elección muy mala para un tatuaje", simpatizó Luna.

"¿Qué está haciendo ELLA aquí?", exigió Fleur, señalando a Luna. "Si ella es la **sexta** Campeona del Torneo de los Tres Magos, me marcho, contrato mágico o no."

"Oh, no, yo no he entrado", dijo Luna inocentemente. "Es solo que estaba hablando con el Director Lockhart acerca de la posibilidad de hacer mi tercer curso en la Escuela Harry Potter de Impresionantez. Ha dicho que vale pero que dado que el cuerpo estudiantil iba a estar pasando el año en Hogwarts debido al Torneo, necesito continuar mis clases con los Ravenclaws."

"¿Cómo es, Dumbledore, que tú tienes TRES Campeones de Hogwarts? ¡Dos ya sería algo mal, pero con tres ya posees a más de la mitad de la competición!", le exigió Karkaroff.

"Técnicamente, solo Cedric es un Campeón de Hogwarts", señaló Fred. "Yo soy de la Escuela Harry Potter de Impresionantez y Harry es de la Academia de Brujas de Salem." Con eso estalló en carcajadas.

"O sea que no es lo suficientemente malo que tenga que ser americano, ¿también tengo que ser una bruja?", se quejó Harry. "Alguien ahí arriba me odia."

"Probablemente te lo merezcas", dijo Sirius solidariamente. "Pero oye, al menos fuimos a las Vegas el verano pasado. Imagina el asco que sería si tuvieras que ser una chica americana y ni siquiera pudieras haber hecho ESO."

"Cierto", concedió Harry.

"¡Sin importar bajo qué escuela hayan entrado, todavía sois estudiantes de Hogwarts!", estalló Karkaroff.

"Y teníamos la impresión de que la Línea de Edad iba a mantener fuera a los estudiantes más jóvenes", añadió Madame Maxime. "No se como lo ha hecho el muchacho pelirrojo, ¡pero el otro claramente es demasiado joven para ésto!"

"Usted simplemente está celosa porque no encontró una manera de derrotar al sistema", dijo Harry rotundamente.

"Si hubiéramos sido capaces de meter a aquellos que todavía no son mayores de edad, por supuesto que hubiéramos traído una variedad más amplia de candidatos de nuestras escuelas", dijo Karkaroff, con los ojos fríos. No tan fríos como los de la madre de Draco cada vez que veía a Harry, pero fríos de todos modos.

"¿Qué, entonces piensa que un estudiante de cuarto curso es una amenaza tal que necesita traer otros estudiantes para igualar las cosas? ¿Y qué ha pasado con toda esa fe que tenía en Krum?", se preguntó Harry retóricamente.

"No vayas culpando a Dumbledore por la determinación de Potter para romper reglas", ordenó Snape suavemente. "Ha estado cruzando líneas desde que llegó aquí."

"Para ser justos, las líneas me han estado cruzando a mi también", se defendió Harry.

"¿Pusiste tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, Harry?", preguntó Dumbledore con calma.

"Sí", admitió Harry. "Pero también me han incriminado."

"Potter, ¿te escuchas a ti mismo cuando hablas?", preguntó McGonagall con cansancio. "¿Lo has hecho pero también te han incriminado?"

"Muy rara vez", contestó Harry. "Pero que mientras que es cierto que puse mi nombre bajo la Escuela Harry Potter de Impresionantez, me parece que mi reacción – como también el hecho de que es una escuela solo para chicas y que mi nombre salió en un pergamino y Dios sabe que no he usado uno desde segundo curso – demuestra claramente que no entré bajo la Academia de Brujas de Salem."

"O podría ser que simplemente estás intentando despistarnos", señaló Snape.

"Podría ser, supongo", concedió Harry. "Pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que voy a tener que aguantar acerca de ser una bruja adolescente americana – lo que me convertiría en un cliché con andante – no vale PARA NADA la pena."

"Las reglas expresan con claridad que todo aquel cuyo nombre salga del Cáliz debe competir, así realmente no tiene sentido discutirlo", dijo Crouch, con pinta de querer marcharse de allí con muchas ganas.

"Quiero saber cómo ha cruzado la Línea de edad", insistió Madame Maxime. "¿A menos que Dumbledore haya cometido algún error?"

"Dumbledore no ha cometido ningún error", soltó McGonagall.

"Es posible", dijo Dumbledore educadamente.

"No se ha equivocado", les aseguró Harry. "Es solo que soy más creativo que eso. Yo diría como lo he hecho, pero entonces ya estará arreglado para la próxima vez y me parece que si alguien más necesita pasar una Línea de Edad y se topa con mi método para hacerlo, se merecen poder usarlo en paz.". Después de todo, viajar en el tiempo resultaba ser un poco extremo si uno solo quería participar en una piojosa competición. Si alguien se tomaba todas esas molestias, por él que les dejaran participar.

"Insisto en volver a poner los nombres de todos mis estudiantes", habló Karkaroff. "Quiero dos estudiantes más y estoy seguro de que Madame Maxime también los quiere"

La Directora francesa asintió con la cabeza.

"El Cáliz no se va a encender otra vez hasta el próximo Torneo", dijo Bagman incómodamente. "Así que _no_ es posible meter a nadie más. Y tampoco puedes marcharte, porque Krum está obligado a competir…"

"Me encanta que a nadie parezca importarle el hecho de que alguien me haya metido en una competición altamente peligrosa por una razón desconocida", se quejó Harry mientras veía discutir a los adultos.

"Son los nargles, que les hacen estar quisquillosos acerca de la 'justicia' y del 'como ha podido ocurrir ésto' e ignorar la pregunta más acuciante de 'por qué'", le confió Luna.

"Es una buena cosa que no haya muérdago o no hubiéramos pasado del 'como es posible que haya cinco estudiantes para el Torneo de los Tres Magos'", dijo Harry agradecidamente.

"Quizás no están preocupados porque de todos modos querías participar", sugirió Lockhart.

"O porque son horriblemente negligentes. Lo que sea", se encogió de hombros Harry. "Y oye, deberías tener una charla con Krum mientras estás aquí. No parece tener ni idea de cómo gestionar su fama."

"Hm", Lockhart parecía pensativo. "Y como una estrella internacional de Quidditch rodeado de adolescentes hormonales, eso podría causar problemas. Sí, tendré que hablar con él en algún momento."

"¿Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte, de todos modos?", preguntó Harry.

"Según las reglas, como Director de una escuela participante, tengo que ser un juez, así que debería estar por aquí todo el año", anunció Lockhart. "Gracias otra vez por darme esta oportunidad para sacar más buena prensa."

"No hace falta que lo menciones", dijo Harry magnánimamente.

"Si se tratara de cualquier otro estudiante potencialmente en peligro, probablemente estarían más preocupados", teorizó Sirius. "Pero tú vas buscando trolls cuando te aburres."

"¡Eso solo fue una vez!", protestó Harry.


	40. Capítulo 40

Capítulo 40.

A los pocos días reaparecieron los distintivos de 'Apoyad a Cedric Diggory –el VERDADERO Campeón de Hogwarts'. Sin embargo, al contrario que la última vez, fue Harry el que las creó para intentar preveer cualquier confusión sobre si había o no tres Campeones de Hogwarts. Por supuesto, Harry tuvo que usar a Colin como intermediario para vender los distintivos a los Hufflepuffs ya que era demasiado pronto para esperar que le hablaran sin maldecirlo primero. Y Draco se lo estaba pasando genial 'probando' que Harry había sido una bruja todo el tiempo por medio de sus pósteres de Harry-como-travesti, cuyas ventas habían empezado a recuperarse a lo grande. Realmente hacía pensar a Harry si ser amigo de Draco resultaba ser tan diferente de ser su enemigo, pero claro, suponía que era justo ya que él mismo había establecido el tono de esa amistad hacía tres años con ese rumor tan extendido.

"Harry, ¿has contactado ya a tu Director?", le preguntó Luna con seriedad.

"¿Mi Director? No, ¿se supone que debo ver a Dumbledore para algo?", preguntó Harry, intentando recordar.

"No, no. El Director –o más probablemente Directora – de la Academia para Brujas de Salem", aclaró Luna. "Ya sabes, tienes derecho a ser representado."

"¿Salem es una escuela de verdad?", preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

"Por supuesto que lo es", replicó Luna. "¿Eso significa que no lo has hecho?"

"No tengo ni idea de quien esa Direcpersona", le confirmó Harry.

"¿Te importa si les escribo?", preguntó Luna. "Deberían ser informados."

"¿Incluso aunque no soy un estudiante suyo de verdad?", preguntó Harry.

"Incluso aunque no eres un estudiante suyo de verdad", coincidió Luna. "De todos modos, debido al Torneo, eres un estudiante honorario."

"Tú misma", le dijo Harry.

"Gracias", sonrió de alegría Luna. "Ahora, ¿has visto que el Torneo ha salido en el Quisquilloso? ¡Y en la segunda página, nada menos!"

"No", admitió Harry. "¿Lo has escrito tú?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Luna, pasándole la edición más reciente del periódico de su padre. "Fui un testigo visual."

**Harry Potter Arruina el Torneo de los Tres Magos**

**Por Luna Lovegood**

**El anterior Torneo de los Tres Magos (ahora los Playoffs de los Cinco Magos), en el que Víctor Krum está confundido, Fleur Delacour está tensa, Cedric Diggory está complaciente, Frederick "Forge" Weasley está impresionante y Harry Potter tiene el cambio de sexo que habían planeado para Ronald Weasley [hermano más joven de Frederick Weasley] el año pasado.**

**En noticias relacionadas, Sirius Black es puesto temporalmente bajo el sistema de prisiones de Londres por "cruel abandonamiento [de su ahijado Harry Potter] durante la mayor parte de su vida mientras [Sirius Black] estaba viviendo la vida en Mallorca." Se espera que sea puesto en libertad antes del regreso de su ahijado de la escuela donde está interno, y se requiere legalmente de él que atienda a dos sesiones a la semana discutiendo "Los Peligros del Abuso Infantil."**

**Más en página 6 y también 27 Usos de la Gelatina-OO En Los Que Nunca Habrías Pensado.**

"Título interesante", remarcó Harry. "Aunque no muy halagador."

"Bueno, arruinaste cualquier oportunidad de que esto fuera un Torneo de _Tres Magos_ cuando metiste a Fred, incluso aunque no te metiste a ti mismo", señaló Luna.

"Cierto", reconoció Harry. "Playoffs de los Cinco Magos…me gusta."

"Eso es bueno", le dijo Luna, "teniendo en cuenta que he solicitado que le cambien el nombre al Torneo."

"¿Ha funcionado?", preguntó Harry.

"A falta de la aprobación de Fudge", contestó Luna. "Tengo una reunión para almorzar con él hoy."

"¿Qué era eso de Sirius estando en prisión?", preguntó Harry. "No recuerdo que pasase…"

"En muchas ocasiones he oído que la escuela es una prisión y va a estar aquí hasta que te vayas a casa por vacaciones", explicó Luna. "Además, no podemos dejarle que se salga con la suya por abandonarte cruelmente, ¿verdad?"

"…Te das cuenta de que realmente estaba en Azkabán, ¿verdad?", preguntó Harry.

"Legalmente no, no estaba; lo he comprobado", dijo Luna. "Y ya que no hay papeleo o pista mágica que rastrear, simplemente debemos aceptar su palabra. Además, ¿por qué iba a mentir sobre una cosa tan, tan horrible?"

"¿Por qué, ciertamente?", reflexionó Harry.

* * *

Por supuesto, sus amigos expresaron su apoyo en diversos grados.

Ron estaba un poco molesto por no haber ganado, pero por suerte esta vez podía dirigir sus celos hacia Fred. A George tampoco le sentó nada bien el no ser elegido, pero se dio cuenta de que no podían salir los dos, así que los gemelos estaban pasando bastante tiempo planeando como superar ese pequeño tecnicismo. Hermione estaba siendo completamente indiferente al apuro de Harry por encontrarse de repente siendo una 'chica americana' ya que aparentemente 'se lo merecía' o alguna otra majadería parecida por crear su propia escuela y entrar en el torneo sin decírselo a nadie. Neville simplemente parecía resignado a todo el asunto y Harry no estaba completamente seguro de que le creyera en lo de haber sido incriminado. Cedric sabía que Harry iba a acabar participando y ganando, así que simplemente estaba contento por tener la oportunidad de participar pero se sentía un poco abrumado por como había aumentado su ya considerable popularidad, y se dedicaba a acompañar a Krum en sus improvisadas lecciones sobre la fama impartidas por Lockhart. Y en cuanto a Draco, bueno…

"¿Entonces cuanto crees que vas a aguantar, Potter? Apuesto a que diez minutos en la primera prueba", dijo Draco en confianza mientras esperaban que empezase Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

"Diez minutos, ¿eh?", repitió Harry. "Eso no está nada mal. Esperaba poder terminar un poco antes, pero todo el tiempo ocurren retrasos inesperados y seguramente la multitud me apoyará más si me toma más tiempo."

"¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir, Harry, y tú lo sabes!", insistió Draco.

"No se nada de eso", negó Harry.

Harry se ahorró más intentos de Draco de convencerlo cuando Hagrid empezó la lección con las palabras 'pasead a los escregutos'. Naturalmente, Harry clamó tener alergias y decidió caminar con Hagrid en su lugar.

"Entonces –estás compitiendo, Harry. En los Playoffs. Campeón de la escuela", dijo Hagrid seriamente.

Hm, parecía que Luna había conseguido la aprobación de Fudge, después de todo. "Sí, eso no me importa tanto como la ESCUELA en sí", dijo Harry, suspirando fuertemente. "Lo juro, nunca voy a superar eso."

"¿Alguna idea de quien te ha puesto ahí, Harry?", preguntó Hagrid ansiosamente.

"Honestamente, no", confesó Harry. "Mi sospechoso principal es Barty Crouch Jr., pero no veo como puede haberlo hecho…"

"¿No está muerto?", parpadeó Hagrid.

"Oh, ¿quién sabe acaso?", preguntó Harry retóricamente.

* * *

La noche de antes del Pesaje de las Varitas Harry se limitó a pasarle la suya a Dobby diciéndole que se volviera loco con ella. Mientras que no estaba completamente seguro de que fuera legal que Dobby la tuviera en sus manos, hizo un trabajo dándole cera muy superior a lo que Harry se hubiera molestado en hacer, y no quería acabar avergonzado otra vez.

"Llegas tarde", le dijo Cedric cuando apareció.

"Lo siento, Snape estaba intentando envenenarme", dijo Harry, sin parecer en absoluto que lo sentía.

"¿De verdad?", dijo Fred, sonando impresionado.

"No intentó envenenarnos hasta quinto curso", elaboró George.

"Sí, bueno se suponía que estábamos trabajando con antídotos y saqué un bezoar otra vez", dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. "Es bastante caro, pero la cara que pone y el hecho de técnicamente no puede suspenderme porque el trabajo era encontrar un modo de salvar a alguien de varios venenos, hace que valga la pena."

"¿Qué haces aquí?", le preguntó Krum a Fred, mirándolo con sospechas.

"Soy un campeón", explicó Fred. "Puede que te lo hayas perdido con toda la excitación que hubo en Halloween, pero esa excitación de hecho fue causada por que mi nombre y el de Harry salieron del Cáliz."

"¿Entonces qué estás tú haciendo aquí?", se dirigió Fleur a George.

"Apoyo moral", soltó George. "Me he enterado que vamos a tener un _reportero_ aquí."

"Por no mencionar que no va a moverse de mi lado hasta que llegue el Aullador de nuestra madre", añadió Fred. "¿Estás seguro de que no puedes DECIRNOS como te las apañaste para derrotarlo, Harry?"

"Lo siento", se disculpó Harry. "Antiguo secreto de familia. Lo diría si pudiera, creedme."

"¡Eres el único miembro de tu familia!", señaló Fred.

"Sí, pero tengo un asiento en el Wizengamot que puede que con el tiempo acabe reclamando, y como último en una larga línea de Sangrelimpias, tengo privilegios como ese", explicó Harry. "Casualmente, así es también como me las he arreglado para no tener que explicar como conseguí meter mi escuela en el Torneo."

Harry no se quejó cuando Rita Skeeter lo arrastró hasta el armario de escobas y resistió con valentía todo tipo de comentarios acerca de cómo era un poco joven para esto. No sería nada bueno enfadar a Rita antes de que saliera su artículo, ¿no?

"No te importa, Harry, si uso una Pluma a Vuela Pluma, ¿verdad? Me permite hablar contigo normalmente", le informó Rita.

"No, está bien", aseguró Harry, sacando la suya propia. "Supongo que no le importa si yo uso una también, ¿no? Es solo una precaución, ya ve, en caso de que el artículo sea un libelo y tenga que demandar."

Rita empalideció ligeramente, y Harry solo pudo imaginarse que la dirección del artículo estaba cambiando con rapidez. "Entonces, Harry…¿qué te he hecho decidir participar en los Playoffs de los Cinco Magos?"

"De hecho fui incriminado", explicó Harry. "Seguramente no piensa que iba a entrar voluntariamente como una participante femenina, ¿verdad? Soy un muchacho adolescente y he oído que eso significa que ahora mismo tengo una autoestima muy sensible y no creo que eso vaya a ayudar."

"¿O sea que niegas tu participación?", preguntó Rita escépticamente.

"Yo no he dicho eso", contestó Harry. "SI que entré bajo mi propia escuela, la Escuela Harry Potter de Impresionantez, pero Fred Weasley me ganó."

"Nunca he oído de la Escuela Harry Potter de Impresionantez", le dijo Rita.

"Bueno, es nueva", admitió Harry. "Si quiere saber más, sugiero que se ponga en contacto con el Director Lockhart."

"Oh, créeme, lo haré", dijo Rita, sonando jubilosa. Lockhart siempre estaba dispuesto a ser entrevistado, pero tenía que tener cuidado porque sus abogados eran de los mejores que había en el negocio.

"Por cierto", dijo Harry, echándole un vistazo a las notas de Rita. "Preferiría que usara 'llamativa' en lugar de 'repugnante' para describir mi cicatriz."

"Está bien", dijo Rita con facilidad, y la pluma tachó la palabra y la reemplazó con la palabra correspondiente. "Ahora - ¿por qué decidiste entrar?"

"Quería desafiarme a mí mismo", contestó Harry. "Ahí fuera hay un mundo peligroso y parece que los problemas me persiguen. Medio pensé que iba a tener que competir de todos modos, así que me metí a mí mismo para intentar prevenirlo. Obviamente, no funcionó."

"Aunque el resultado es el mismo", señaló Rita. "¿Cómo te sientes sobre las pruebas a realizar?"

"Me parecen bien; tengo completa fe en el sistema educacional de Hogwarts", dijo Harry con la cara seria. "De hecho, mi mayor preocupación es por qué – si las pruebas están separadas a lo largo de todo el año – no podemos tener la Copa de Quidditch este año. Realmente, es incomprensible."

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Huelo un escándalo?", preguntó Rita, pareciendo excitada.

"Muy bien podría serlo", dijo Harry neutralmente. "Debería investigarlo."

"En el pasado han muerto Campeones, ¿no es cierto?", Rita pasó a su siguiente pregunta. "¿Has pensado en todo eso?"

"Un poco", mintió Harry. Diablos, advertía a Cedric prácticamente que se encontraba con el otro chico. "Pero la gente ha sido alcanzada con maldiciones asesinas en el pasado y yo me escapé con solo una cicatriz en forma de rayo. No es una mala compensación, la verdad. Creo que podría ser inmune a la muerte."

"¿Inmune a la muerte?", repitió Rita incrédulamente.

"Bueno, de momento me las he apañado para no morir, ¿no?", preguntó Harry retóricamente. "A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de la mitad de la gente que conozco."

"¿Cómo dirías que te ha afectado mirar a la muerte a la cara?", preguntó Rita.

"Bueno, si la mayoría de la gente se hubiera enfrentado a la mitad de las cosas que yo me he enfrentado probablemente tendrían una crisis nerviosa", teorizó Harry. "Diría que estoy un tanto hastiado de todo eso. Cuando casi morir se convierte en un hábito, realmente uno no se preocupa mucho por ello."

"¿Crees que el trauma de tu pasado puede haberte hecho aficionado a probarte a ti mismo? ¿A hacer honor a tu nombre? ¿Crees que quizás fuiste tentado a entrar en los Playoffs de los Cinco Magos porque-?"

"No, realmente no", la interrumpió Harry. "De hecho me es indiferente como piensa la sociedad mágica como un todo, así que todo esto lo hecho solo por mí."

"¿Puedes recordar algo de tus padres?", lo presionó Rita.

"…Se da cuenta de que solo tenía quince meses cuando murieron, ¿verdad?", preguntó Harry.

"¿Eso es un 'no', entonces?", quería saber Rita.

"Por supuesto que es un no", dijo Harry. "Y antes de que pregunte pienso que mi padre estaría orgulloso de mi y mi madre me mataría por hacer algo tan estúpido. Se acabó la entrevista." Con eso, Harry abrió la puerta del armario justo de que lo hiciera Dumbledore.

"Oiga, ¿señor Ollivander?", preguntó Harry una vez que Fleur, Fred y Krum tuvieron sus varitas comprobadas. "¿Cómo es que usted puede hacer hechizos con todas estas varitas y sin embargo yo apenas toqué la mitad la mitad de las de su tienda, empezaron a destruir cosas?"

"Sospecho que es debido al hecho de que eres una amenaza para lo sociedad", replicó Ollivander distraídamente. "Su varita, por favor, señor Digggory."

Harry abrió la boca para protestar solo para cerrarla cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente era verdad.

"Está en buenas condiciones", iba diciendo Ollivander mientras se giraba para entregarle su varita. "¿La cuida regularmente?"

"Pulí mi varita anoche mismo", dijo Cedric, sonriendo.

Los gemelos y Harry se miraron unos a otros antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Cedric se quedó perplejo durante un momento de que pillarlo y poner los ojos en blanco. "¿Es pedir demasiado un poco de madurez para los Campeones de los Playoffs de los Cinco Magos?"

"Hey, solo tengo catorce años", se defendió Harry. Bueno, físicamente.

"Cierto", reconoció Cedric. "¿Cuál es su excusa?"

"Se trata de Fred y George", dijo Harry como si fuera obvio. "No _necesitan_ una."


	41. Capítulo 41

Capítulo 41.

"¡YA HA LLEGADO!", gritó George durante el desayuno una semana y media después.

"¡SALVAME, HARRY!", rogó Fred.

Harry hizo una mueca, ya que solo se encontraban a tres asientos de él, y levantó la mirada para encontrar que había llegado el correo. Para ser más específicos, parecía que por fin Molly había logrado crear el Aullador perfecto. Harry sabía, de todos los años en los que la conocía, que cuanto más tiempo pasaba después de un incidente que no aprobaba lo suficiente como para recibir un Aullador, peor resultaba ser éste. Perezosamente, se inclinó y murmuró "Muffliato" mientras tocaba la humeante carta roja con su varita.

"Eres un salvavidas, amigo", le dijo Fred con seriedad.

"Lo se", coincidió Harry.

"Oye, parece que has salido en la portada otra vez. Es sobre los Playoffs", dijo George, ojeando el Profeta que acababan de dejar caer enfrente de Harry.

**Harry Potter y los Playoffs de los Cinco Magos**

**Por Rita Skeeter**

"Eso suena como el nombre un libro o algo así", se quejó Harry. "Aunque esa es una idea…"

"¿Es que el Profeta no tiene otros reporteros?", se preguntó Fred.

"Quizá estén para comprobar los hechos", sugirió George. "Deletreó el nombre de Krum mal en sus notas y ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar el de Cedric, así que si eso está ahí entonces sabemos que ALGUIEN lo ha editado."

**Harry Potter es un mago de catorce años atendiendo al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Esa es probablemente la primera introducción que ha recibido desde aquella espantosa noche de hace trece años que lo dejó huérfano y nos liberó a todos.**

**A Potter se le ha conocido por muchos nombres desde entonces. El Chico Que Vivió. El Chico Dorado de Gryffindor. El Chico Que Silenció. Héroe. Campeón de los Playoffs de los Cinco Magos.**

**No hay duda de que todo el mundo sabe ya que el Torneo de los Tres Magos estaba inicialmente previsto que tomara lugar en Hogwarts y que Víctor Krum, Fleur Delacour y Cedric Diggory fueron elegidos respectivos Campeones para representar a Durmstrang, Bauxbatons y Hogwarts. Entonces sucedió algo inesperado. Fred Weasley fue elegido para representar a la recién fundada Escuela Harry Potter de Impresionantez y el mismo Harry Potter fue elegido para representar a una escuela americana.**

**La nueva Directora de Harry no estaba disponible para hacer comentarios, pero el Director de la Escuela Harry Potter de Impresionantez –nuestro Gilderoy Lockhart – tenía esto que decir, "Fred es un estudiante de creatividad sobresaliente, aunque no convencional y tiene toda mi confianza."**

**Weasley no se encuentra solo en su promesa. Krum es una estrella internacional de Quidditch de Bulgaria, Delacour es hija de un prominente oficial del Ministerio francés y se rumorea mucho que es parte Veela, y Diggory está a la cabeza de su clase y es el hijo de un importante oficial del Ministerio.**

**¿Cómo se compara Potter contra todo esto? Muy bien, de hecho. Los resultados de sus exámenes lo declaran un prodigio, pero no ha dejado que se le suba a la cabeza. Un amigo cercano de Potter, Draco Malfoy, tenía esto que decir, "Harry es un buen tipo que no se toma la vida muy en serio. Por supuesto, no puedo garantizar su cordura, pero todos tenemos nuestros fallos."**

**Al ser cuestionado sobre su entrada en los Playoffs, Potter insistió que aunque sí que entró para desafiar sus habilidades, solo lo hizo bajo la escuela que lleva su nombre y que su nominación como un candidato americano lo sorprendió tanto como a todos los demás. ¿Se trata de una conspiración? ¿Están los americanos intentando robar para ellos mismos algo de la gloria de Potter? Esta reportera pretende averiguarlo.**

**Potter se encuentra a menudo en compañía de sus tres amigos más cercanos, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom y la nacida de Muggles Hermione Granger. Granger, junto con la Weasley más joven Ginevra, y la hija del editor del Quisquilloso, Luna Lovegood, son las tres increíblemente bonitas adolescentes compitiendo por los afectos de Potter. ¿Cuál de ellas será su fuente de fortaleza durante los Playoffs y, al final, ganará su corazón? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

"Bueno eso es…", dejó de hablar Harry, buscando las palabras correctas. "Al menos esta vez no hay mención de mí llorando."

"¿Lloraste durante la entrevista?", preguntó George escépticamente.

"Oh, Dios, no", le aseguró Harry. "Supongo que amenazarla con una demanda por libelo dio sus frutos."

"Oye, Harry, ¿tienes alguna idea de cual va a ser la primera prueba?", preguntó fred. "Ya se que dijeron que querían ver lo bien que nos adaptamos a situaciones de mucha presión y todo eso, pero si tu cicatriz tiene alguna idea entonces eso sería genial. Ya sabes, las mejores bromas involucran mucha preparación.

Harry chasqueó los dedos. "Oh, cierto. Seguidme." Con eso, Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff. "Hola, Cedric."

"Buen artículo", lo saludó Cedric. "Me he dado cuenta de que estaba muy interesados en tu vida amorosa y que los otros participantes y yo parecíamos como una idea de última hora. Bueno, excepto fred, pero claro, él es de la Escuela HARRY POTTER, así que…"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Deberías estar contento de que al menos hayas salido en el artículo. Creo que han contratado comprobadores de hechos después de aquella vez que los demandé por libelo."

"¿Por todos esos artículos acerca de tu vida secreta como drag queen?", preguntó Cedric. "Los recuerdo."

Harry hizo una mueca. "Y yo también, por desgracia. Creo que es por eso por lo que han evitado mencionar el hecho de que mi 'escuela' es una solo para chicas. En cualquier caso, mi cicatriz sabe cual es la primera prueba así que si quieres saberlo, te sugiero que me sigas."

Cedric se levantó de inmediato y lo siguió a través del Gran Salón hasta un aula desierta.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?", se quejó Fred.

"Sí, ¿dónde está tu Orgullo Gryffindor, Harry?", añadió George.

"Lo siento, chicos", dijo Harry pidiendo disculpas. "Pero mi cicatriz no tiene nada de Orgullo Gryfindor y no me dirá cual es la prueba a menos que os lo diga también a vosotros dos, o sea que…"

"¿Qué es, entonces?", preguntó Cedric.

"Dragones", dijo Harry simplemente.

"Debo estar quedándome sordo", anunció George.

"Yo también", dijo Fred. "Porque podría jurar que acabo de oírte decir 'dragones'."

"De ninguna manera puede Dumbledore esperar que luchemos contra un dragón", dijo Cedric rotundamente. "Me niego a creerlo."

"No, no vamos a luchar contra ellos", coincidió Harry. "Aunque eso podría ser más fácil, considerándolo todo."

Sus compañeros Campeones y George empalidecieron considerablemente, preguntándose qué podría involucrar a un dragón pero ser **peor** que luchar contra él.

"Se supone que debemos robar un huevo 'de oro' del nido de una madre."

"Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, luchar contra un dragón no puede ser tan malo, de verdad", dijo Fred, con la voz extrañamente muy aguda.

"No te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo", le aseguró George.

"¿Estás seguro?", preguntó Cedric, seriamente.

Harry asintió sombríamente.

Cedric cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza.

"Mierda."

Harry se encogió de hombros como disculpándose y corrió hacia Pociones.

En el camino se encontró a Luna. "La Directora me ha contestado", le dijo.

"¿De verdad?", Harry tenía curiosidad. "¿Qué ha dicho?"

Luna se limitó a sonreír y a continuar su camino.

Cuando llegó a clase, encontró a los Slytherins 'discutiendo' el artículo y se encontró inmediatamente agradecido por lo mucho más…suave que era esta versión comparada con la anterior. Incluso si no recordaba exactamente lo que el artículo de Skeeter había dicho sobre él la primera vez, sabía que había sido doloroso. ¡Y eso había sido estando de su lado!

"¿Increíblemente bonita? ¿GRANGER?", estaba chillando Pansy. "¿Comparada con qué- una ardilla?"

"Yo no hablaría si fuera tú, Pansy", dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a su enojada amiga. "Teniendo en cuenta que tú quedaste en tercera posición."

* * *

Viendo que Harry ya sabía cual iba a ser la prueba y lo que iba a hacer, optó por dormir en vez de reunirse con Hagrid para ver la evidencia una vez más. Tenía un poco de curiosidad por ver cual sería el quinto tipo de dragón que iban a traer, pero no tanta como para salir de la cama por ello. Después de todo, era un chico que todavía estaba en edad de crecer. Más o menos.

El día de la Primera Prueba, McGonagall lo escoltó personalmente allí. "Ahora, no te asustes", le dijo. "Limítate a mantener la cabeza fría…tenemos a magos preparados para controlar la situación si se sale de mano…lo principal es que lo hagas lo mejor que puedas y nadie pensará mal de ti. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Harry resopló. "Vaya Profesora, cualquiera pensaría que intentar robar un huevo del nido de una madre dragón era _peligroso_ y bastante irresponsable de exigir a alguien de catorce años."

"¿Lo sabes?", McGogall parecía sorprendida. Harry se limitó a tocarse la frente y ella suspiró. "Por supuesto."

"No se preocupe; todo saldrá bien", le prometió Harry. "Además, si no lo hago genial, Draco y los Hufflepuffs nunca dejarán de recordármelo."

"Si estás seguro", dijo McGonagall con dudas.

"Lo estoy", dijo Harry con firmeza. "Pero gracias por preocuparse."

McGonagall asintió bruscamente y lo dejó a la entrada de la tienda.

"Entonces…¿soy el único que piensa que solo por presentarnos deberíamos estar todos vigilados como posibles suicidas?", dijo Harry alegremente al entrar a la tienda, rompiendo la atmósfera pesimista.

"Tú deberías estar así desde el momento en que fuiste tras ese troll en tercer curso", dijo Cedric con franqueza. ¿Huh? ¿Tercer curso? Eso había sido en su primer…claro, Cedric era dos años mayor.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado?", le exigió Fleur. "¡Todos podemos morir!"

"¿En la primera prueba?", preguntó Harry incrédulamente. "De ningún modo; si muero va a ser durante la tercera que es donde está toda la prensa."

"El Profesor Lockhart recomendó eso mismo", dijo Víctor. "Aunque no estoy seguro de si lo decía en serio o no."

"Bueno, él no es Sirius", Harry hizo el obligatorio juego de palabras, "pero deberías tomártelo en serio. Si quieres que tu muerte sea recordada, hacerlo durante la tercera prueba es el modo de lograrlo, ¿no es así Cedric?"

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi?", preguntó Cedric.

"¿Cementerio?", dio Harry, aparentemente al azar.

"Salir corriendo como el diablo", contestó Cedric, al haber sido preguntado esto unas buenas cuatro docenas de veces desde que había sido elegido campeón.

"Yo no quiero morir en absoluto durante los Playoffs", protestó Krum.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Entonces no te preocupes por ello."

"Solo campeones en la tienda, muchachos", dijo Ludo Bagman, ojeando a Fred y a George, que estaban maquinando en una esquina. "Ahora, puede que no sepa cual de vosotros es cual, pero solo uno de vosotros es un campeón."

"Acerca de eso", dijo George. "El Cáliz de Fuego dijo que el campeón era 'Fred Weasley' y legalmente me cambié el nombre la semana pasada, así que ahora, legalmente, soy 'George Frederick Weasley' y como tal tengo derecho también a competir."

Bagman se quedó alucinado. "Voy…a tener que consultarlo con los otros jueces, ciertamente, y te contesto antes de que sea el turno de tu hermano. Ahora, la prueba es recoger un huevo dorado del nido de una madre dragón. Hay cinco modelos y vais a sacar de esta bolsa una miniatura del dragón con el que os vais a enfrentar." Esperó, pero los campeones (y George) fallaron todos espectacularmente en reaccionar. "Oh, venga ya", dijo, molesto. "¡Al menos podíais fingir estar sorprendidos!"

Atentamente, Harry jadeó. "¡Dios, este tiene que ser el suceso más inesperado que me he encontrado nunca! ¿Dragones? ¡No creo que haya **visto** nunca un dragón!"

"Te has pasado un poco, ¿no crees?", preguntó Cedric.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Estoy reaccionando por seis personas aquí; o lo tomas o lo dejas."

Fred fue el primero en elegir y sacó el Galés Verde. Cedric fue el segundo con el Bola de Fuego Chino. Fleur fue tercera con el Sueco de Hocico Corto. Esta vez Harry tuvo que elegir pero de algún modo acabó otra vez con el Colacuerno Húngaro. Víctor fue el último y sacó el nuevo Diente de Víbora Peruano. Harry pensaba que resultaba un tanto extraño que todos acabaran con dragones diferentes, menos él que estaba atascado con el mismo – y el más duro, también –pero bueno, también hubiera sido raro si nadie hubiera repetido un dragón.

Cuando Bagman lo arrastró fuera para una 'palabra rápida' justo antes de consultar lo del nombre de George con los demás jueces, Harry lo cortó con un aviso. "Si está apostando con los duendes a que voy a ganar los Playoffs, asegúrese de que su apuesta no excluye un empate. La verdad es que no lo veo sucediendo, pero uno nunca sabe. Se me ha conocido en ocasiones por ser estúpidamente noble."

Cedric y Fleur, supuso Harry, hicieron lo mismo contra sus dragones ya que no podía ver por qué nada de lo que había hecho pudiera alterar eso. El intento de Fred y George – ¿aparentemente los jueces habían votado a favor de dejarles competir a los dos? Extraño – duró menos de cinco minutos y Harry tenía que admitir que tenía bastante curiosidad por saber lo que habían hecho.

Entonces fue su turno. Claro, ahora era mayor y más sabio y probablemente podría hacer algo espectacular…pero otro lado, REALMENTE le gustaba volar. Y era increíblemente bueno, así que ¿por qué enredar algo que funcionaba? Y solo para evitar todo eso de estar ahí de pie incómodamente había hecho que Neville trajese su escoba con él, así que solo tenía que convocarla desde la multitud.

Después de volar durante un rato y de conseguir irritar con éxito al Colacuerno hasta el punto de que dejó el nido para ir a perseguirlo, copió por completo a Víctor (quien, dado que todavía tenía que participar, parecería que estaba copiando a Harry) y le lanzó al dragón una Maldición de Conjuntivitis antes de precipitarse hacia abajo para agarrar el huevo. Dado que –al contrario que Víctor – había tenido el sentido de alejar al dragón de los huevos antes de lanzar la maldición, éste no aplastó ninguno de los huevos y por tanto sus preciosos puntos deberían estar seguros.

"¿Qué habéis hecho vosotros?", exigió Harry en cuanto vio a los gemelos. "¿Y por qué es Luna una juez?"

"Transformé una roca en una oveja y le pegué una crema de canario modificada. Cuando el dragón se la comió, se transformó en un canario, Fred agarró el huevo y me lo lanzó", explicó Fred.

"Si se convirtió en un canario, ¿cómo fue modificada?", preguntó Harry, sintiendo que no se enteraba.

"Porque normalmente no funcionan en dragones", explicó George.

"Necesitábamos dos personas porque mientras yo preparaba la distracción/inmovilización, Fred se estaba acercando a escondidas al nido y ya que la crema de canario solo funcionaba durante un minuto, eso era todo lo que podíamos hacer para coger el huevo con seguridad antes de que se transformara de vuelta en un dragón", continuó Fred.

"En cuanto a Luna, cuando George y yo fuimos ahí fuera para ver si él podía competir, Luna explicó que incluso aunque la Directora de la Academia para Brujas de Salem estaba demasiado ocupada para venir personalmente, había autorizado a Luna para actuar en su lugar y que eso incluía el ser un juez", concluyó George.

"Uau", dijo Harry con admiración. "Debería haber pensado en eso."

"Podría haber sido demasiado loco incluso para ti", sugirió Cedric.

Harry se estremeció. "¡No **digas** eso!"

En ese momento Krum entró a la tienda médica. "¡_No_ te he copiado!", dijo con voz siseante.

"Nunca he dicho que lo hicieras", señaló Harry, confuso.

"_Ello_s sí", dijo Víctor, señalando hacia la multitud. "¡Y eso a pesar del hecho de que desde la tienda no podía oír lo que estaba pasando!"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento." Con eso, Harry fue a encontrar a sus amigos a ver si podían decirle como lo habían hecho los otros campeones.

Aparentemente Cedric se las había arreglado para evitar una herida por los pelos cuando el perro que había transformado de una roca dejó de ser interesante para el dragón, pero su camiseta se incendió, para el placer de todas sus fans cuando se vio obligado a quitársela. Esta vez Fleur se las arregló para evitar que su falda se prendiera fuego y en cuanto a Víctor…la mitad de sus huevos resultaron aplastados.

Madame Maxime le dio a Fleur un diez, a Cedric, Fred y Harry un nueve y a Víctor un cinco. Un poco de favoritismo, pero un punto (o dos, teniendo en cuenta la Segunda Prueba) no iba a hacer que nadie ganase o perdiese los Playoffs. Crouch le dio a Harry un diez, a Krum un cinco y a todos los demás un nueve. Dumbledore le dio a todos un nueve menos a Víctor, que sacó otro cinco. Bagman le dio a Harry un diez, a Fleur, Fred y Cedric un siete y a Krum otro cinco. Karkaroff le dio a Krum un diez y a todos los demás un cinco. Lockhart les dio a Harry y a Fred un diez, a Fleur y a Cedric un ocho y a Víctor un cinco. Luna, después de deliberarlo largamente, le dio a Fred un diez por creatividad, a Harry un ocho por presumir, a Cedric y a Fleur un nueve por una actuación sólida y a Krum un cinco.

"¿Por qué siempre un cinco?", se preguntó Krum.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Aplastaste la mitad de los huevos, consigues la mitad de los puntos. Parece justo."

"Entonces, eso es Fleur con 57, Cedric con 56, Fred con 59, Harry con 61 y Krum con 40", anunció Hermione.

"Y de momento estoy en cabeza porque tengo a DOS personas con un favoritismo descarado de mi lado. Aunque me duele que el representante de mi propia escuela votara contra mí…", dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza.

"Eso es lo que consigues por chulearte", dijo Luna con dureza.

"¿No es esa la razón de los Playoffs?", preguntó Harry.

"Estabas aceptando peticiones mientras volabas", señaló Luna.


	42. Capítulo 42

Capítulo 42.

"Luna, espera", llamó Harry a la rubia que estaba a unos pocos pasos de él.

Atentamente, ella se detuvo para esperarlo. "Si esto es acerca de la segunda prueba, me temo que debo informarte que está claro que no eres lo suficientemente obsesivo para averiguarla, y de todos modos no te lo puedo decir. Estoy sujeta a un juramento, ya ves, todos los jueces, en realidad. En otro caso qué sentido tendría mantener en la ignorancia a los participantes si sus propios directores se lo acabarían diciendo de todos modos. Bueno, excepto Dumbledore, pero la tradición de que los jueces hagan ese juramento es de antes de la época de Dumbledore."

"Es una tradición vieja", remarcó Harry. "Y no te preocupes, puede que no sea lo suficientemente obsesivo como para llevarme el huevo conmigo mientras me baño, pero mi cicatriz se ha puesto bastante insistente con ello así que ya se cual va a ser la segunda prueba. Cedric debería resolver las pista más pronto o más tarde y he visto a los gemelos intetando jugar al fútbol con el huevo después de que Dean les explicara el deporte y de una patada lo mandaron al lago, así que estoy seguro de que ya tienen un plan y que además va a ser épico. O anticlimático. ¿Epico en su anticlimaticidad?"

"¿Y tú?", le preguntó Luna seriamente. "¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ya pensaré en algo. Y si no siempre puedo hacer lo que hice la última vez…pero eso ya lo hice en la primera prueba, así que…"

"¿También participaste en los Playoffs de los Cinco Magos antes de que retrocedieras en el tiempo?", preguntó Luna.

"Sí, pero se llamaba el Torneo de los Tres Magos y Fred no estaba metido-", empezó a decir Harry antes de cortarse a sí mismo. Miró alrededor para comprobar que estaban solos y – por suerte – lo estaban. "Se me había olvidado que habías descubierto mi secreto."

"Difícilmente se trata de un secreto cuando te pasas todo el rato haciendo alarde de tu conocimiento futuro", señaló Luna. "Pero la mayoría de la gente, trágicamente, son demasiado cerrados de mente para darse cuenta de la verdad."

"Y a ti…¿no te importa?", preguntó Harry, un poco sorprendido.

"La verdad es que no", contestó Luna honestamente. "Por curiosidad, ¿cuánto hace que volviste y qué edad tenías en ese momento?"

"Tenía veintitrés años cuando volví atrás en el tiempo un mes antes de mi primer curso", contestó Harry.

"¿Y has vuelto para evitar algún futuro terrible?", lo presionó Luna.

"Bueno, si pudiera detener a Voldemort antes de que mate a gente que me importa, eso sería genial, pero con sinceridad…no. Todo salió bastante bien, derroté a Voldemort al final de lo que se suponía que iba a ser mi séptimo curso, y accidentalmente viajé atrás en el tiempo seis años más tarde", le dijo Harry.

"Ya veo", dijo Luna, sin sonar sorprendida para nada. Pero claro, ella nunca parecía sorprendida. "Es justo lo que pensaba ya que no parecías estar excesivamente traumatizado para cuando te conocí en tu segundo curso."

"No es que no les eche de menos, Luna, sí que lo hago", le aseguró Harry. "Pero se han ido y no veo modo de volver. El viaje fue a través del Velo en el Departamento de Misterios pero la verdad es que no se nada de cómo funciona ni conozco a nadie que lo sepa y ¿quién dice que si voy a través de él otra vez no voy a acabar muerto o en una tercera dimensión? No quiero perderlo todo otra vez."

"Entiendo", dijo Luna suavemente. "¿El Profesor Black volvió también?"

Harry parpadeó. "Sí, ¿Cómo lo-?"

"Se fugó de Azkabán de un modo repentino e inesperado y cuando lo conocí parecía encontrarse mucho más recuperado de lo pensaba que estaría alguien tras una estancia tan larga en Azkabán", explicó Luna.

"Entonces…¿esto cambia algo?", preguntó Harry, un poco nervioso. Quizá no hubiese sido muy amigo de Luna hasta el final de la guerra – y luego ella se había marchado a buscar criaturas míticas y había conocido a Rolf y aun no había vuelto a Inglaterra –y podría no haber tenido la intención de acercarse mucho a ella esta vez, pero era la única persona aparte de Sirius (que la verdad es que estaba en la misma situación) que podía mantenerse a su ritmo.

Luna lo pensó. "Ginny y yo tenemos trece años, Hermione quince y tú tienes unos veintiséis o veintisiete años. Independientemente de lo que dice el artículo de Rita Skeeter, deberías posponer el salir con chicas –como mínimo – hasta tu sexto curso. De ese modo si vas con alguien de tu misma edad física no serás un pedófilo y si vas con alguien de tu edad mental ella no será juzgada como una", dijo finalmente.

"Buen consejo", asintió Harry. "Para ser honestos, la verdad es que ahora mismo no me siento atraído por nadie que tenga mi edad física porque las miro y solo veo a una niña. He leído Lolita, sabes, y no tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en Humbert Humbert."

Luna asintió con aprobación. "Entonces, ¿qué querías preguntarme antes de que nos desviáramos del tema con el hecho de que eres del futuro?"

"¿Hm?", Harry parecía confuso durante un momento. "Oh, claro. Quería saber como te las has arreglado para ser un juez. Es decir, no es que no tenga fe completa en ti, pero no entiendo por qué una Directora americana a la que nunca has conocido va a estar dispuesta a confiar en ti para que representes a su escuela."

"Bueno, la verdad es que es una historia bastante sencilla", empezó Luna. "La Directora ni siquiera era consciente de la participación de su escuela hasta que yo se lo dije. Entonces me mandó una nota muy educada agradeciéndome por informarla y preguntando si se requería o no algo de ella."

"¿Y tú qué dijiste?", preguntó Harry.

"Le dije que no, que no tendría que hacer nada pero que tenía derecho a ser miembro del grupo de jueces. Contestó que estaba muy ocupada y que no tenía mucho interés en juzgar en los Playoffs. Yo le pregunté si había alguien a quien quisiese designar como su intermediario para ello y ella me preguntó que por qué no lo hacía yo dado que era la que le había llamado la atención sobre ello en primer lugar. No estoy segura de que se diese cuenta de que soy una estudiante, y ciertamente no parecía estar muy interesada con todo el asunto", concluyó Luna.

"Uau. O sea que has llegado a la posición por pura suerte, ¿no?", aclaró Harry.

Luna se encogió de hombros. "Mayormente. La vida funciona de modos interesantes, ¿no te parece? Podría haber sido cualquiera, la verdad, pero yo fui la única que pensó en contactar a la Directora."

"Bueno, enhorabuena, estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien", le dijo Harry con sinceridad.

"Los halagos no me van a impedir el quitarte puntos por presumir, Harry", dijo Luna con severidad.

"No se de que estás hablando", dijo Harry virtuosamente. "Pero mientras que estamos con el tema de los jueces…¿cómo demonios se han salido con la suya los gemelos para estar los dos en la competición?"

"El Cáliz seleccionó a Fred Weasley como campeón y los dos se llaman Fred Weasley", explicó Luna. "Siento como si tuviéramos que dar las gracias que esta no es una escuela pública y que el nombre del participante no sea 'John Smith' o si no tendríamos, fácilmente, a media docena de chicos compitiendo bajo un mismo nombre."

"Incluso aunque técnicamente eso sea verdad y sin ninguna duda impresionante", empezó Harry, "los jueces todavía tenían que aprobarlo. De ningún modo Madame Maxime o – Dios no lo quiera – Karkaroff lo permitirían."

"Los dos votaron en contra", reconoció Luna. "Al igual que Dumbledore. Personalmente creo que todavía le duele un poco la facilidad con que pasaste su Línea de Edad. Aunque hay siete jueces: uno por cada escuela, Bagman y Crouch. Yo voté a favor porque los gemelos siempre trabajan mejor juntos y ya estamos tan más allá del 'espíritu' de las reglas que resulta ridículo. Lockhart votó por ellos porque representan a su nueva escuela. Bagman dijo algo acerca de deberles dinero antes de votar por ellos y Crouch dijo que ya que no había nada en contra de ello en las reglas y que todo ya era extremadamente poco convencional, lo permitiría. Eso son 4-3 a favor de permitirles competir juntos así que eso están haciendo."

"¿O sea que la única razón por la que se han salido con la suya es porque dos de los jueces tienen razones personales para hacerlo?", dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza. "Debería haber sabido que iban a encontrar un modo de darle la vuelta a su apuesta con Bagman para su beneficio…"

"Ciertamente, son unos buenos campeones", dijo Luna con alegría.

"¿Y yo?", preguntó Harry.

Luna le miró inocentemente con los ojos completamente abiertos. "Todavía tengo que verte en tu uniforme escolar, Harry."

"¿Uniforme escolar?", repitió Harry, sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

"Oh, sí", dijo Luna con seriedad. "La verdad es que no está nada mal. Deberías ver los uniformes japoneses…prácticamente son unas camisas de gran tamaño pero a la vez ceñidas."

Harry no esperaba tener que deberle una deuda de gratitud a un Mortífago. Bueno, excepto a Snape, pero él estaba más o menos en todos los bandos, así que realmente no contaba. Ahora, sin embargo, se encontraba extrañamente agradecido a Crouch Jr. o a quien fuera que hubiese ocupado su lugar por no hacerle ser una chica _japonesa_.

* * *

"Hola, Sirius", saludó Harry a su sorprendentemente aun con trabajo padrino.

Dicho padrino lo miró perplejo. "¿Quería usted algo, Señor…?"

"Muy gracioso, Sirius", dijo Harry, cruzando los brazos.

"Es Profesor Black, Señor Potter", dijo Sirius con frialdad.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Te sientes abandonado."

"…Tal vez."

"¡He estado ocupado!", señaló Harry. "Con todo eso de la primera prueba y sus repercusiones y todo eso."

"Eso no es excusa para abandonar a tu única familia en todo el mundo", dijo Sirius haciendo un ruidito con la nariz.

"¿Qué, los Dursley no cuentan?", preguntó Harry retóricamente.

"No, no lo hacen", contestó Sirius. "Perdieron todos los derechos cuando te hicieron dormir en un armario."

"Dudley no es tan malo…", lo defendió Harry. Bueno, al menos no después de que volviera de esconderse durante el año en Harry derrotó a Voldemort.

"Quizá no lo sea en el futuro", concedió Sirius, escépticamente. "¡Y llevas sin visitarme fuera de clase una eternidad!"

"Solo ha sido una semana, Sirius", señaló Harry.

"¡Exacto!", gritó Sirius dramáticamente. "Conociéndote, podrías habértelas arreglado para morir _al menos_ cuatro veces en ese tiempo. Y eso sin contar a los dragones…"

"Hablando de ello…¿qué te pareció la primera prueba?", preguntó Harry, interesado en saber lo que tenía que decir la única otra persona que sabía como había ido la prueba originalmente (incluso aunque estaba bastante seguro de que no la había presenciado).

"Bueno, aparte de tus trampas descaradas-", empezó a decir Sirius.

"¡No hay ninguna regla acerca de viajar atrás en el tiempo! Fíate de mi; lo he comprobado", se opuso Harry. "Después de todo, no querría romper por accidente un contrato mágico vinculante, ¿verdad?"

"Me refería a-", intentó decir Sirius otra vez.

"Y el convocar también es válido, incluso si tener la escoba ya en el estadio es un poco atrevido", lo interrumpió Harry otra vez.

"Sí, genial, pero otra vez: no lo que quería decir. Me refería al hecho de que copiaste por completo el hechizo de Krum. Incluso aunque acabara saliéndole mejor a él que a ti", dijo Sirius pensativamente.

"¿Yo?", preguntó Harry, escandalizado. "¿Copiarle a él? Pero…¡pero si yo salí primero! Y a menos que pienses que alguien tan taciturno como él va a ir por ahí comentando cual iba a ser su plan- ¡y enfrente de uno de sus competidores, también! – entonces no había ninguna manera de que yo lo supiera. ¿Estás acusándome de ser psíquico o algo así?"

"No, pero los gemelos me han dicho que tu 'cicatriz' está a favor de una victoria de Hogwarts así que no diría que es imposible que a dicha cicatriz se le escapara el plan de Krum", soltó Sirius.

Harry hizo una mueca. "Maldición. Tienes razón."

Sirius sonrió satisfecho. "Sí, bueno aparte de eso debo decir que estoy un poco decepcionado."

Harry gimió. "¡Tú también no! Vamos, si tú también empiezas a leerme la cartilla por presumir como ha hecho Luna entonces voy a tener que empezar a maldecir cosas."

Sirius parecía sorprendido. "¿Yo? ¿Molesto porque presumas? ¡Nunca!"

"¿Entonces cual es el problema?", se preguntó Harry.

"¡Hiciste exactamente lo mismo que la vez anterior!", explotó Sirius. "Es decir, estoy dispuesto a apostar a que no aceptaste peticiones la primera vez o que tampoco volaste tan elaboradamente, ¡pero era el mismo plan básico!"

"Fleur, Cedric y Krum usaron _exactamente_ el mismo plan", se enfurruñó Harry. "Al menos yo le puesto algo de variedad."

"Fleur, Cedric y Krum no han pasado por esto antes", señaló Sirius.

"Eso no lo sabes", argumentó Harry. "Algunas de las personas a mi alrededor han estado haciendo algunas cosas muy raras. Por ejemplo, allá en primer curso a Fred se le escapó y dijo que veía a Angelina en el Espejo de Oesed y en el futuro salen juntos. Neville ha superado su timidez con mucha rapidez, Percy no se ha separado de su familia tanto como antes, Dobby se las arregló para circunvenir todas las órdenes increíblemente específicas de Draco para poder alejarme de Hogwarts, Luna y yo nos hemos hecho amigo mucho más rápidamente, Lockhart no ha sido para nada tan irritante…cualquiera de estas personas muy bien puede haber viajado atrás en el tiempo."

"…O puede que simplemente estén respondiendo a las situaciones en las que se han encontrado. No es extraño que un adolescente tenga un enamoramiento, saber que en el futuro Neville es tu amigo probablemente ha significado que te has esforzado un poco más con él, Percy todavía no ha tenido ninguna razón para separarse de su familia y tú sigues involucrándolo. Dobby es un Elfo Doméstico y estoy medio convencido de que todos ellos son tan taimados como Kreacher, sino tan retorcidos, y tu locura y la visión del mundo de Luna se complementan muy bien el uno al otro. En cuanto a Lockhart…bueno, en lugar de ser un billete para la publicidad gratis y alguien al que tenía que engañar, te has convertido en una especie de pupilo, un buscador de fama afín, y un billete para la publicidad gratis", intentó explicar Sirius. "O, supongo, que todos pueden haber viajado atrás en el tiempo. ¿Importa de verdad?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que no. Por cierto, Luna sabe que somos del futuro."

A Sirius se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas. "¿Cuándo ha pasado esto?"

"Me lo dijo el viaje en tren hacia aquí, me parece", dijo Harry vagamente.

Los ojos de Sirius se las arreglaron para hacerse incluso más grandes. "¿Y ESTA ES LA PRIMERA NOTICIA QUE TENGO DE ELLO?"

Harry se encogió de hombros tímidamente. "…¿Lo siento?"

"¿Cómo se ha enterado?", le exigió Sirius.

"Aparentemente no cree en mi cicatriz psíquica aunque sí cree en todo lo demás", contestó Harry.

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que el resto del mundo cree en ella, ¿realmente te sorprende tanto?", preguntó Sirius con mucho sentido.

"Supongo que no", admitió Harry. "Y no pensaba que tú estuvieras lo suficientemente traumatizado y piensa que tu fuga aleatoria de Azkabán fue un poco bizarra."

Sirius bufó. "Un momento, un momento…¿Luna Lovegood me llamó bizarro a _mi_? ¿En serio?"

"No con tantas palabras", respondió Harry. "Solo dijo que no veía por qué ibas a escoger ese momento en concreto para fugarte y sin ninguna razón obvia."

"Tampoco tuve ninguna razón obvia para elegir fugarme antes de tu tercer la curso la última vez", señaló Sirius.

"Bueno, la verdad es que no la conocía cuando te escapaste antes, así que quien sabe lo que pensó de todo el asunto", dijo Harry.

"¿Cuál fue su reacción?", quiso saber Sirius.

"Me aconsejó que no fuera un pedófilo", contestó Harry, divertido.

"¿Eso ha dicho? Eso me recuerda", dijo Sirius con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¿Qué te recuerda?", preguntó Harry, preguntándose por qué de repente sentía la necesidad urgente de largarse de allí.

"He leído el artículo de Rita Skeeter sobre ti", dijo Sirius lentamente.

"¿Ah sí?", preguntó Harry neutralmente.

"Oh sí", asintió Sirius con seriedad. "Muy interesante, por decir algo. Aparentemente tienes no uno, ni dos, sino TRES potenciales intereses románticos."

"A mi también me sorprendió descubrirlo", replicó Harry.

Sirius lo ignoró. "Hermione, puedo entenderlo ya que siempre pasas tiempo con ella. Pensaba que Ginny te odiaba, pero supongo que como hermana de tu mejor amigo con la que te relacionas ocasionalmente, eso también tiene sentido. Y teniendo en cuenta lo bien que os lleváis tú y Luna, quizá no debería haberme sorprendido."

"Ginny ya casi no me odia tanto", se defendió Harry. "De hecho, estaba planeando pedirle que vaya conmigo al Baile de Navidad y mientras lo haga apropiadamente, creo que dirá que sí. Especialmente considerando que va a necesitar una cita para poder ir."

Sirius lo miró fijamente. "¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea, Harry?"

Harry parecía sorprendido. "¿A qué te refieres? Siempre he deseado que se lo hubiera pedido antes que Neville pero dado que en aquella época no nos conocíamos muy bien y todavía era una fan en recuperación podría haber sido incómodo, pero ahora somos amigos así que ¿cuál es el problema?"

"Bueno", empezó a explicar Sirius a su ahijado que no se enteraba de nada, "cuando los chicos y las chicas van a un Baile juntos y se lo pasan bien entonces normalmente empiezan a salir juntos."

"Ginny tiene _trece_ años", protestó Harry. "De ningún modo voy a-"

"Lo entiendo", le aseguró Sirius. "Pero ella no lo hará. ¿A menos que quieras decírselo?"

Harry se imaginó cual sería la reacción de Ginny al averiguar que no solo tenía un poco menos del doble de la edad que se suponía que tenía, sino que mayormente actuaba del modo en que lo hacía debido al aburrimiento. "Sabes que, quizá se lo pida a Luna. No creo que fuera al Baile la última vez porque si lo hubiera hecho, aunque en ese momento no sabía quien era ella, su traje hubiera causado una impresión. Además, ya que ACABAMOS de tener esa conversación anti-Lolita, estoy seguro de que estará _más_ que feliz de ayudarme…"


	43. Capítulo 43

Capítulo 43.

"Oye, Luna, sabes lo del Baile, ¿verdad?", preguntó Harry.

"Teniendo en cuenta que soy uno de los jueces, sería muy descuidado por mi parte el no saberlo", contestó Luna.

"Bien. Bueno, como Campeón estoy más o menos obligado a asistir. No estoy muy seguro de lo que pasaría si me negara a ir, pero estoy seguro de que a mi ilustre guardián le encantaría obligarme a asistir, así que no es que tenga mucha elección. Teniendo en cuenta que no quiero ir con cualquiera y dar la impresión que quiera salir con ella, obligándome a rechazarla y que si alguna vez quiero salir con ella de verdad eso sea mucho más difícil, necesito tu ayuda", dijo Harry con rapidez.

Luna alzó una ceja. "Mi ayuda con qué, exactamente. ¿Encontrar un modo de asegurar que aquella persona con quien vayas realmente entienda que solo vais como amigos? Mucha gente dice que lo entiende pero realmente quieren más, e ir con alguien que no conoces 'solo como amigos' nunca funciona, así que probablemente podrías necesitar ayuda."

"Cierto", reconoció Harry. "Solo hay dos personas en las que puedo pensar que entenderían de verdad que no quiero salir con ellas en este momento. Por supuesto, una sería Hermione, pero no puedo pedírselo a ella."

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó Luna. "Podrías pasártelo muy bien con ella si no decide intentar matarte muchas veces."

"Lo se", admitió Harry. "Pero este es más o menos el momento en que Ron se da cuenta de ella le gusta y NO quiero meterme en medio de eso. Tanto si acaban juntos como si no, es una mala situación. Y no creo que nunca superara su odio por Víctor…"

"¿Krum?", preguntó Luna. "¿Qué hizo?"

"Llevó a Hermione al Baile de Navidad la primera vez", explicó Harry. "Luego Ron se lo pidió como una semana antes del evento. No es que lo hiciera con mucho tacto, la verdad." Harry hizo una mueca. "Me parece que me preguntó si yo ya tenía pareja, mencionó que él tampoco tenía una y luego dijo que uno de nosotros podía ir con Hermione porque era obvio que ella no tampoco la tenía y se negó a creerla cuando ella dijo que sí que la tenía."

"Y acabó yendo con uno de los campeones", terminó Luna. "Uau. Ronald no tiene nada de tacto, a veces. Luego cambia para mejor, ¿verdad?"

"…En su mayor parte."

"¿Entonces quien es la otra chica?", preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

"Tú, de hecho", le dijo Harry. "Probablemente podríamos pasárnoslo tan bien como Hermione y yo, y tú entiendes mi situación así que sabes que mis opciones para una 'cita' son extremadamente limitadas. ¿Puedo pedirte que vayas conmigo al Baile de Navidad?"

"¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para pedirme ir contigo al Baile?", Luna parecía divertida.

"Bueno, sí", reconoció Harry. "No querría que te negaras enfrente de todo el mundo. Sería algo muy embarazoso y hay unas tres o cuatro personas que parecen llevar siempre una cámara con ellos a todas partes", contestó Harry con una sonrisa irónica.

"No **tienes** por qué pedírmelo enfrente de todo el mundo, ya sabes", señaló Luna.

"Lo se", reconoció Harry. "Pero de todos modos planeo hacerlo. Oye, dado que tú eres un juez y yo soy un campeón, ¿se nos permitiría ir juntos?"

Luna consideró la pregunta. "No creo que haya ninguna regla en contra de ello", decidió. "Aunque no sea por otra razón que normalmente los jueces como mínimo son treintañeros largos y los estudiantes no tienen más de diecisiete o dieciocho años. Uno podría argumentar que eso significa que te estaría favoreciendo –especialmente como representante de tu escuela – pero te di la puntuación más baja de todas a excepción de Krum, y si en la Segunda Prueba vuelves a presumir probablemente tendré que hacerlo otra vez para que la gente no me acuse de ello."

"Eso está bien", dijo Harry, agradecido por no tener que encontrarse en sus manos con un cabreado por razones que no puede explicar Ron. "¿Entonces me permites que te lo pida?"

"¿Por qué no?", dijo Luna.

* * *

"Parece que se acerca el Baile de Invierno", dijo Harry un día cuando él, Ron y Neville se encontraban solos en el dormitorio. No tenía nada de sutil, pero ir con indirectas e insinuaciones no serviría de nada, sobe todo teniendo en cuenta que aun no había sido anunciado.

"¿El qué?", preguntó Ron con la mirada vacía. "¿Va a haber alguna clase de baile?"

"Ciertamente", asintió Harry. "Los de cuarto curso en adelante tienen permiso para ir, posiblemente debido a mi. Es durante las vacaciones de Navidad y cualquiera más joven puede ir con alguien mayor. A mi se me exige que vaya por mi estatus como campeón, pero a vosotros no. ¿Estáis planeando asistir?"

"Mi abuela me mata si no voy", dijo Neville tristemente. "Todos esos años que me hizo tomar clases de baile…aunque paró cuando entré a Hogwarts. Nunca fui muy bueno en ellas. Por fortuna fui mucho menos patos este verano cuando de repente me obligó a continuarlas. Supongo que sabía que iba a necesitar la práctica para el Baile."

"¿Después de que me salvaras de los horrores del vestido mohoso? Absolutamente", declaró Ron. "Además, piensa en lo mal que iba a quedar si tuviera que quedarme sentado en la Sala Común con todos los pequeñajos y con la gente que no pueden conseguir una pareja."

"Te das cuenta que la gente que son solo un año más jóvenes que tú y en muchos casos incluso menos que eso no podrán asistir, ¿verdad?", preguntó Neville tentativamente.

"Claro, la edad de Ginny", confirmó Ron. "En otras palabras, pequeñajos."

"Si te oye decir eso, te va a maldecir", lo avisó Harry.

"Planeo usarte a ti como escudo humano", le informó Ron casualmente.

"Y una leche", se quejó Harry.

"Entonces, ¿por qué nos preguntas si vamos a ir a un Baile que aun no ha sido anunciado?", preguntó Neville con curiosidad.

"Porque no quiero ser ese tipo que va por ahí ansioso acerca de con quien quiere ir durante semanas, para finalmente atreverse a preguntar, descubrir que su cita de ensueño va a ir con un compañero campeón y acabar yendo con una compañera de clase que solo accede a ir porque soy un campeón a la que acabo ignorando para quedarme mirando a mi enamoramiento y espiar a otra gente toda la noche", declaró Harry.

"¿Hablando con experiencia?", preguntó Neville con simpatía.

"Tristemente, sí", asintió Harry. "Entonces, ¿tenéis ya alguna idea de a quien se lo vais a pedir?"

"No", dijo Ron.

"La verdad es que no", concedió Neville. "Pero claro, solo nos hemos enterado de este Baile hace cinco minutos."

"Eso no es excusa", dijo Harry con dureza. "De hecho, yo ya le pedido a Luna si podía pedírselo y me dicho que claro que sí."

"Bueno, eso no es muy sorprendente", dijo Ron. "Es una juez así que ya debía de saberlo. Aunque, ¿se te permite ir con ella teniendo en cuenta eso mismo?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Si no está en las reglas, ¿por qué no? Y Ron, te recomiendo que se lo pidas a Hermione."

"¿Huh?", Ron parecía perplejo. "¿Por que?"

"Porque ella te gusta", le dijo sin rodeos Neville.

"¿Q-Qué?", farfulló Ron. "¡Eso no es verdad!"

"Sí que es verdad", le dijo Harry. "Es solo que aun no te has dado cuenta."

"Entonces déjame ver si lo entiendo…piensas que me gusta Hermione ¿y no me he dado cuenta?", preguntó incrédulamente. "¿Cómo de espeso crees que soy?"

"Cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón no tengo ninguna fe en ti", le dijo Harry bruscamente. "Además, ¿recuerdas el año pasado cuando la Profesora Trelawney le dijo a Lavender que tuviera cuidado con un hombre pelirrojo?"

"Vagamente", confirmó Ron.

"Bueno, pues mi cicatriz me informa que si no se pides enseguida a Hermione, lo hará Víctor Krum, ella aceptará y tú te verás forzado a ir con Lavender y los dos os lo pasaréis fatal hasta que ella te abandone por un chico de Bauxbatons porque la has ignorado toda la noche por quejarte de Hermione 'fraternizando con el enemigo'", mintió Harry. Bueno, la historia era verdadera, pero Ron iría con Padma, no con Lavender ya que SU problema con Ron sería en sexto curso.

"O sea que quieres que se lo pida a Hermione", dijo, todavía sonando escéptico. "O de lo contrario lo hará la sensación internacional de Quidditch y rompecorazones adolescentes Víctor Krum."

"Se le ha visto acechando por la biblioteca y mirando a Hermione unas cuantas veces en estas pasadas semanas", ofreció Neville. "No es que ella se haya dado cuenta, por supuesto. Solo está molesta porque todas sus fans lo siguen allí."

"Lo pensaré", aceptó Ron, con el propósito de descubrir si tenía o no sentimientos altamente secretos por su mejor amiga femenina de los que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta pero que aparentemente sus otros dos mejores amigos sí.

"¿Y tú qué, Neville?", preguntó Harry. "Siempre podrías pedírselo a Hannah."

"¿Abbot?", Neville parecía sorprendido. "Está saliendo con Ernie."

"¿De verdad?", Harry también se sorprendió. Pero claro, no es que les prestara mucha atención. Diablos, les prestó menos atención incluso la vez anterior, así que muy bien podían haber estado saliendo también en aquella época. "¿Entonces con quien quieres ir?"

"Creo que debería pedírselo a Ginny", habló inesperadamente Ron.

"¿De verdad?", las cejas de Neville casi se le mezclaron el pelo. "Pensaba que ibas a estar en contra de que cualquiera la llevara como su cita a una función como ésta."

"Bueno, y lo estoy", reconoció Ron. "Teniendo en cuenta que se trata de mi hermanita y todo-"

"Tiene menos de un año y medio menos que tú", lo interrumpió Harry.

"Pero supongo que vosotros dos sois realmente los únicos de los que me fiaría para que no se aprovecharan de ella, y ya que Harry va a ir con Luna tendrás que ser tú", dijo Ron con seriedad. "Porque se que tiene esas túnicas de gala por una razón y no va a poder ir a menos que un chico se lo pida."

"Hm", lo consideró Neville. "Es amiga mía y no va a poder ir sin un acompañante y realmente no quiero ir solo así que…¿por qué no?"

"Vale, ahora que eso ya está arreglado", dijo Harry, intentando ignorar la pequeña chispa de celos producida por el hecho de que Neville fuera a acompañar una vez más a Ginny al Baile (después de todo, ya habían ido juntos la vez anterior y no había surgido nada de eso pero Neville tenía mucha más confianza en sí mismo ahora así que…mejor no preocuparse de ello…), "hablemos de cómo vamos a pedírselo."

* * *

El día que McGonagall anunció el Baile de Navidad a su clase de Transfiguración, Harry, Ron y Neville pusieron su plan en marcha. Ron aun no admitía que tuviera una cosa por Hermione, pero al ser presionado sí que admitía que 'no estaba tan mal', lo cual consideraban que era un buen progreso.

En la cena de esa noche, Harry empezó el asunto al dejar suelto un Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado femenino con un sombrero de papel y con un hechizo lo mandó en la dirección de Luna. La pequeña criatura con forma de cerdo bufó ruidosamente y se lanzó a través del Gran Salón hacia la mesa Ravenclaw, haciendo que todo el mundo le prestase atención. Luna, tan serena como siempre, se limitó a coger a la criatura ya no tan mítica y quitarle el sombrero.

"Descubriría una criatura mítica por ti, ¿me harías el honor de asistir al Baile de Navidad conmigo?", leyó Luna. "Ciertamente, Harry. Estoy pensando en llamar a éste 'Norberta'."

La típica respuesta de aplausos y silbidos se cortó con rapidez cuando Neville se levantó a continuación. Caminó hasta Ginny que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de él y le pasó una caja grande del mejor chocolate de Honeydukes. "Incluso si dices no, todavía puedes quedarte los dulces, pero por favor di que sí irás al Baile de Navidad conmigo", leyó Ginny la nota pegada a la caja. Levantó la mirada con una sonrisa. "Por supuesto."

ESE aplauso fue cortado cuando Hedwig entró volando y llevando un ramo de rosas y una tarjeta escrita a mano, parándose enfrente de Hermione. Hermione miró confusa hacia Harry antes de coger la nota. "Hermione. Puede que me haya costado un tiempo, pero recientemente ha llegado a mi conocimiento que eres, de hecho, una chica y una genial, también. ¿Irás al Baile de Navidad conmigo?", leyó, sonando sorprendida. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

"¿Bien?", preguntó Ron, intentando no parecer tan nervioso como se estaba sintiendo.

Harry le dio una patada a Hermione.

"Sí", dijo ella finalmente, todavía incapaz de creer que él se lo había pedido. Le parecía que ella podía gustarle a él, pero de ahí a que lo reconociera…bueno, era un poco más de lo que esperaba de Ron.

Los estudiantes dudaron por unos momentos en caso de que ALGUIEN más aprovechara la oportunidad de pedir a alguien para ir al Baile de Navidad. Cuando nadie lo hizo, el aplauso se convirtió en uno atronador y las chicas se tiraron hacia las tres únicas con una cita en busca de detalles.

Sin embargo, Harry se las arregló para oír la voz enojada de Draco por encima de los aplausos. "¡MUY BIEN, POTTER! ¡AHORA VAMOS A TENER QUE DEDICARLE UN ESFUERZO A ESTO!"

Harry se acordó de lo incómodo que podía haber ido todo el tema de las pedidas –Ron ni siquiera sabía quien era Padma cuando Parvati los emparejó – por lo que no sintió mucha simpatía por el razonamiento de Draco.


	44. Capítulo 44

Capítulo 44.

Durante las siguientes semanas, los chicos del castillo estuvieron muy irritados con Harry, ya que les parecía que ahora tenían que alcanzar sus estándares a la hora de pedir a las chicas para ir al Baile. Por supuesto, Ron y Neville también habían puesto su grano de arena, ¿pero a quién le importaba? No, simplemente decidieron echarle toda la culpa a Harry. De hecho se convirtió en una especie de competición para ver quien podía salir con la proposición más ostentosa, y era raro que pasara una reunión pública sin que al menos alguien intentara asegurarse su cita.

Lo que, naturalmente, encantaba a Harry.

El día del Baile de Navidad casi no había ninguna chica a la vista pasado el mediodía. Mientras Ron se preguntaba en voz alta que podían estar haciendo que les llevara tanto tiempo para prepararse, Harry se limitó a darle las gracias a Dios de que no se esperara de él que pusiera tantas horas para prepararse con su apariencia, porque, con toda honestidad, probablemente no se molestase si ese fuese el caso.

Cuando llegó el momento de ir al baile, Harry reconoció a Luna al fondo de las escaleras. Se suponía que iba a estar esperándolo a él, pero parecía estar muy metida en una discusión con el retrato que estaba a su lado. Y también su vestido parecía estar ardiendo.

"Hola, Luna", la saludó Harry.

"Hola, Harry, luces muy bien", devolvió el saludo Luna.

"Gracias. ¿Se supone que tu vestido debe estar así?", preguntó Harry con un poco de incertidumbre.

Luna miró hacia abajo para ver si pasaba algo malo con su traje. "¿Te refieres las llamas? Sí, se supone que debe ser así. ¿No te gusta?"

"Oh, no, sí que me gusta", le aseguró Harry. "Es solo que no estaba seguro de si se suponía que debía estar así y me hubiera sentido realmente estúpido si te llego a hacer un cumplido y luego resulta que no era intencionado."

Luna parecía divertida. "Creo que incluso yo me daría cuenta de si mi vestido estuviese en llamas cuando no se supone que deba estarlo, Harry."

"Nunca se sabe", dijo Harry a la defensiva.

"Supongo que es posible que de algún modo no me diera cuenta de un encantamiento congela-llamas", acordó Luna. "Aunque la falta de cosquilleo normalmente evitaría esa situación. Pero claro, nunca he sido muy propensa a las cosquillas."

"¡Podría suceder!", insistió Harry. "¿Vamos?"

"¡Campeones, por aquí!", los llamó McGonagall en ese momento.

"Creo que eso es un sí", decidió Luna. "¿Crees que se refieren también a las parejas de los Campeones?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente. Aunque deberían ser más claros."

Fleur Delacour había elegido ir otra vez con Roger Davies, lo más seguro porque Cedric (al que Harry había oído rechazándola y nadie podía creérselo incluso aunque ya tuviera novia) todavía estaba con Cho. Ahora Harry podía ver lo feliz que estaba y como había costado años y que Marieta la arrastrara literalmente hasta un terapeuta –Muggle, porque no había ninguno mágico, por lo que hubo que editar un poco la historia – antes de que se pudiera decir que había superado la muerte de Cedric, y esperaba que no tuviese que pasar por ello otra vez. La verdad es que era una chica muy agradable, aunque un poco pegajosa. Y llorona, pero eso era resultaba comprensible. Víctor, al no poder pedírselo a Hermione teniendo en cuenta lo pública que había sido la petición de Ron y su aceptación, en un extraño giro del destino estaba con Parvati. Con un poco de suerte le prestaría más atención que la que le había prestado Harry. Pero claro, Ron era la única persona que había logrado esa hazaña y Dios sabía que si lo hacía otra vez, Hermione lo maldeciría. Una vez más Fred decidió ir con Angelina y George estaba allí con Katie.

Como era de esperar, las llamas de Luna llamaron mucho la atención, pero nadie quería preguntar. Bueno, no hasta que apareció Draco.

"Potter, tu cita echa fuego", le informó el rubio imperiosamente.

"Y la tuya no", replicó Harry. "Hola, Pansy."

Pansy hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

"¿Significa esto que ya me hablas otra vez?", preguntó Harry. Draco no le había dicho ni una palabra desde que se quejara de tener que poner un verdadero esfuerzo a la hora de pedir una cita para el Baile, ya que le molestaban todos los problemas que se iba a encontrar para hacerlo porque –como un Malfoy – no era posible que permitiera que se le viese como a un inferior.

Sin embargo, Pansy parecía haber apreciado la media docena de caballos voladores que había alquilado.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Han pasado tres semanas. De hecho iba a esperarme hasta Año Nuevo, pero mi preocupación por el bienestar de uno de mis compañeros estudiantes me ha estimulado para hablar contigo antes de lo anticipado."

Harry resopló. "Estoy seguro de que esa es la razón **exacta**."

"Alinéense con sus compañeros y síganme", ordenó McGonagall una vez que la mayoría de los asistentes estaban en el Gran Salón. Cuando lo hicieron, todo el mundo aplaudió su entrada. Harry se limitó a ignorarlo y a dirigirse hacia la gran mesa cuadrada al fondo del Salón. Los jueces ya estaban allí: Bagman, Madame Maxime, Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Lockhart, Crouch y…Percy Weasley.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

"Dado que Luna se encuentra aquí en una capacidad no oficial como tu cita, me ha pedido que la sustituya como representante de Salem", explicó Percy. "Y ya que tengo a dos hermanos compitiendo, he decidido que no es una mala idea."

"Acerca de eso…", Fred parecía estar decididamente nervioso. "Perce, ¿cómo de enfadada está Mamá con todo esto de los Playoffs?"

"Harry mató la Vociferadora de Mamá así que no hemos oído nada desde que nos eligieron", añadió George.

Percy parecía considerar la pregunta. "Quizá sea mejor que no vayáis a casa por Semana Santa."

"¿Así de mal?", Fred hizo una mueca.

"Esto no es justo para nada", se quejó George. "A George ni siquiera lo escogieron."

"No", reconoció Percy. "¿Pero de verdad te parece que alguien se cree que si Fred entró tú no lo hiciste?", preguntó Percy, demostrando una vez más su misteriosa habilidad para distinguir a los gemelos. "E incluso si ella se lo creyera, te has cambiado el nombre legalmente para poder competir."

"Sí, bueno…", dijo George pobremente.

"Interesante vestido", comentó Percy.

"Vaya, gracias", sonrió de alegría Luna. "Entonces dime…trabajas para el Señor Crouch, ¿verdad? Te mencionó en una de nuestras reuniones de jueces."

Percy se iluminó de inmediato y empezó a conversar animadamente con Luna sobre el Ministerio. Harry se preguntó vagamente si surgiría la conspiración Rotfang.

Harry echó un vistazo para ver a Fleur criticando las decoraciones a Roger Davies, que probablemente se sentiría ofendido si no estuviese tan deslumbrado. "En nuestros muros no tenemos nada de estas feas armaduras y si un Poltergeist se atreviera acaso a entrar en Bauxbatons, sería expulsado de inmediato."

"Los poltergeist crean carácter", intervino Harry.

"¿Crean carácter?", repitió Fleur escépticamente. "¡Son una amenaza!"

"Cierto", aceptó Harry. "Una amenaza que crea carácter."

"No atendería una escuela con un poltergeist ni aunque me pagasen", declaró Fleur.

"Considerando que eres francesa, ¿de verdad estarías dispuesta a atender Hogwarts en cualquier caso?", preguntó Harry retóricamente.

Fleur entornó los ojos. "¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué solo porque soy francesa no soy lo bastante buena para tu Hogwarts?"

"Yo no he dicho eso", intentó aplacarla Harry. "Pero Inglaterra y Francia tienen una relación…un tanto de adversarios, ¿no te parece? Y aunque Hogwarts técnicamente no está en Inglaterra, la mayoría de los estudiantes y los profesores son ingleses."

"Supongo que tienes razón", concedió Fleur, con pintas de que la admisión le causaba daño físico. "Y la decoración vulgar tampoco ayuda. Pero claro, ¿qué se puede esperar de los ingleses?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Nuestro Director siempre ha estado más preocupado con jugar a la política y en mantenerse enterado de lo que sucede en el castillo que en la decoración de interiores."

"¿Mantenerse al tanto de lo que ocurre en el castillo?", repitió Fleur. "¿Cuánto tiempo puede llegar a ocupar eso?"

Harry resopló. "Te sorprenderías. De hecho, aparte del añadido de un puñado de estudiantes extranjeros, este año no ha sido tan diferente de los anteriores."

Flaur levantó una ceja elegantemente. "¿Qué es posible que hayas hecho que pueda si acaso _compararse_ a enfrentarse a un dragón?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Hace dos años maté a un basilisco."

"Ah, sí, y que relato tan excitante que resultó", Lockhart no tardó nada en meterse en la conversación. "Puedes leerlo todo en mi último libro Cebo para el Basilisco."

"Entonces, ¿cómo van las lecciones de Viktor?", preguntó Harry educadamente. "He intentado preguntárselo a él, pero dice que nunca había pensado en nada del modo en que tú lo haces, lo que creo que significa que está aprendiendo mucho, pero nada que le ayude tanto como le hace falta."

"Oh, estoy tan orgulloso", sonrió Lockhart de alegría. "Hace dos semanas, se las arregló para llegar a clase con puntualidad por primera vez desde que llegó a Hogwarts."

Harry apenas podía creérselo. "¿Ha llevado-?"

"Sí", le confirmó Lockhart.

"¿Llevado qué?", preguntó Roger distraídamente, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Fleur, que estaba empezando a mosquearse un poco por su falta de sutileza y de parpadeos.

"Ha empezado a llevar encima fotos suyas firmadas", explicó Lockhart. "Señor…Davies, ¿correcto?"

Roger asintió, sus ojos nunca dejando a Fleur. Harry conocía a Roger, más o menos, y la verdad es que normalmente no resultaba ser tan siniestro y tan acosador. Ser parte Veela , aunque con frecuencia acaba por conseguirle a uno lo que quisiera (especialmente con hombres, lesbianas y bisexuales), tenía que acabar siendo una molestia. No es de extrañar que acabara con el relativamente inmune Bill Weasley.

"¿Y eso ayuda?", preguntó Fleur. "¿Dar fotos suyas firmadas a las multitudes de admiradores que lo siguen a todas partes?"

"Oh, sí", asintió Lockhart. "Aunque en tu caso podría haber algo de magia de por medio, así que puede que no sea tan efectivo. Aunque intentarlo podría valer la pena."

Fleur asintió, con aspecto pensativo.

* * *

Cuando se acabó la comida, Dumbledore quitó las mesas y conjuró un escenario para Las Brujas de McBeth. Harry sonrió un poco con nostalgia. Recordaba aquella época en que habían sido populares, antes de que las Seductoras Videntes obtuvieran su gran éxito un año o así después de que Voldemort hubiese sido derrotado.

Harry estiró la mano hacia su cita, que se las había arreglado para hacer reír a Percy unas cuantas veces durante la cena. Quizá nunca se acabasen las maravillas, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no quería saberlo. "¿Bailamos?"

"Dado que este es el baile de los Campeones y de todos modos todo el mundo se nos va a quedar mirando expectantes, muy bien podemos", consintió Luna, tomando su mano y dirigiéndose hacia la pista de baile.

"¿Desde cuando te importa lo que piense la otra gente?", bromeó Harry.

"¿Quién dice que me importa?", explicó Luna. "Me apetece bailar y resulta que me gusta esta canción. Es la favorita de Norberta, ya sabes."

"¿A los Snorkacks de Cuerno Arrugado les gustan Las Brujas de McBeth?", preguntó Harry, levantando las cejas.

"Solo a Norberta", explicó Luna. "A Norbert le gustan los Beatless, Beethoven y Cindy Lauper."

"¿Ah sí?", preguntó Harry, sonriendo.

"Tiene un gusto ecléctico", le informó Luna.

"¿Pero no le gustan Las Brujas de McBeth?", repitió Harry.

Luna negó con la cabeza. "Se niega a escuchar nada que sea extremadamente popular en el momento. Aparentemente el determinar el poder duradero de una banda toma tiempo."

"Para ser una criatura mítica, es bastante cínico", remarcó Harry.

Luna se rió. "Como miembro de una especie en peligro no segura de su propio poder duradero, tiene sentido que se preocupe por semejantes cosas."

Unas pocas canciones después, Luna y Harry decidieron hacer un descanso y dirigirse hacia donde Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny estaban sentados, hablando."

"Saludos, mis varios amigos y conocidos", los saludó con la mano Harry al sentarse en su mesa.

"Oh, ya lo pillo. Yo soy la 'conocida', ¿verdad?", preguntó Ginny. "¿Porque no formo parte de tu exclusivo cuarteto?"

"No es tan exclusivo", contestó Harry. "Neville está dentro."

"Sí, desde tu primer curso", señaló Ginny.

"Eso es lo que consigues por ser un año y medio más joven que yo", dijo Ron solemnemente.

Ginny golpeó a su hermano en la brazo. "Idiota."

"De hecho, ha dicho 'amigos y conocidos'", notó Neville. "Los dos en plural. Ya que Luna estaba con él cuando nos ha saludado, no debe considerar a uno de nosotros aparte de Ginny como amigo."

"¿Por qué no podéis ser todos mis amigos y mis asociados?", preguntó Harry. "Dado que soy un conocido vuestro y un amigo a la vez."

"Podrías", le dijo Hermione. "Si una de las definiciones de 'conocido' no fuese 'no es un amigo cercano'. Y mientras que Ginny podría contar como eso, se supone que nosotros tres somos tus _mejores_ amigos."

"Solo por eso creo que voy a nominarte como conocida", dijo Harry haciendo un ruidito con la nariz.

"En serio, Hermione, ¿Cuándo has memorizado un diccionario?", bromeó Ron.

"No he **memorizado** uno…", empezó a decir Hermione, un poco avergonzada. "Solo cualquier palabra que necesitara buscar en algún momento."

"¿Por qué me odian mis amigos?", se preguntó Harry en voz alta.

"¿Porque te esfuerzas en hacer sus vidas más complicadas?", sugirió Luna.

"Dices eso como si fuera algo malo", murmuró Harry.

"Yo creo que a la mayoría de la gente le vendrían bien unas pocas complicaciones más en sus vidas", le aseguró Luna. "Pero, tristemente, la mayoría de las personas son ovejas. Ya hemos hablado de esto."

Harry asintió con la cabeza para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo. "Entonces, ¿Cómo os ha ido de momento el baile, chicos?"

Hermione ojeó a su cita. "Ron no tiene ni idea de cómo bailar, pero he leído unos cuantos libros sobre el tema y he practicado con Ginny, así que nos las estamos apañando."

"No me han pisado en los pies ni una sola vez", anunció Ginny alegremente.

"Eso es aspirar a poco, ¿no te parece?", preguntó Neville.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. "He tenido que enseñar a Hermione y mientras que ahora no lo hace mal…mis pobres pies…"

"¡No ha sido tan malo!", se enrojeció Hermione.

"Me contento con que Ron no se molestara en pedirle ayuda a su hermana pequeña o probablemente nunca sería capaz de caminar otra vez", contó Ginny. "Aunque al menos, ahora Hermione puede sentir mi dolor."

"¡No soy tan malo!", insistió Ron. "Pero decidme…¿qué hace aquí Percy?"

"Me está sustituyendo como juez esta noche porque he venido con Harry", contestó Luna con rapidez. "Hemos tenido una agradable conversación durante la cena."

Ron parecía bastante perplejo. "¿Sobre _qué_? ¡No me digas que llevas escuchando sus informes sobre el grosor del fondos de los calderos todo este tiempo!"

"No, de hecho acaban de ascenderlo", contestó Luna. "Probablemente deberías hablar más a menudo con él si tienes que enterarte de esto por mí, por cierto. Hemos hablado un poco del Ministerio. Tiene unas cuantas teorías muy interesantes, en particular referidas a la conspiración Rotfanfg."

"¿La qué?", preguntó Ron con la mirada vacía.

"Es una teoría de la conspiración según la cual Aurores y otros altos oficiales del Ministerio están tramando el derrumbe del Ministerio por medio de una combinación de magia oscura y de enfermedad de chicles", explicó Hermione.

Todos se la quedaron mirando con incredulidad.

"¿Qué?", explotó. "Luna me lo contó en cuanto se enteró de que mis padres son dentistas."

"Sería muy ingenioso el involucrar a los Muggles en la conspiración para despistarnos", dijo Luna con seriedad. "Ni siquiera tienen que ser plenamente conscientes de todos los detalles para poder preservar la Mascarada."

"¿Mascarada?", esta vez era Neville el que parecía confuso.

"Ya sabes, donde todos nosotros los que tenemos magia fingimos que no existimos y aquellos sin magia que saben de nosotros ignoran nuestra existencia", aclaró Luna."

"Ah, eso", dijo Harry.

Ron todavía parecía perplejo. "¿Percy tiene sentido del humor?"

* * *

Al acabarse el baile, Harry y Luna se encontraron con Cedric y con Cho mientras iban de vuelta a la Sala Común Ravenclaw.

"Escucha, Harry…¿tienes un minuto?", preguntó Cedric.

"Tengo varios", contestó Harry. "¿Por qué?"

"Tengo que hablar contigo…de los Playoffs. En privado", dijo Cedric, mirando a Luna intencionadamente.

Luna asintió atentamente. "Ah, sí, si vais a hacer trampas, probablemente yo no debería estar aquí, incluso aunque no sea en mi capacidad oficial."

Cedric parecía consternado. "No vamos a hacer _trampas_, solo-"

"Cuanto menos oiga, mejor", lo interrumpió Luna. "Venga, Cho, vamos a pensar lo que vamos a decirle a todo el que nos pregunte lo que se siente al ser la cita de un Campeón, ya que me parece que Roger no ha sacado de la experiencia nada más de unas cuantas miradas."

Cuando las dos chicas se encontraron lo bastante lejos, Cedric se giró hacia Harry. "Entonces…ya sabes lo de la segunda prueba, ¿verdad?"

"He escuchado un rumor de que va a haber un evento semejante", le confirmó Harry.

"Claro, por supuesto", dijo Cedric, meneando la cabeza. "A lo que me refiero es…¿sabes algo sobre la prueba?"

Harry estaba casi completamente seguro de que sabía más sobre ello que Cedric, pero a menos que estuviese muy equivocado, Cedric estaba intentando devolverle el favor."

"Se supone que el banshee embotellado gritando es una especie de pista", contó Harry. "Al abrir el huevo por primera vez, George dijo que sonaba como Percy cantando y sugirió que la prueba podría involucrar el atacarle en la ducha. Me parece que es bastante inquietante que su primer pensamiento fuese Percy duchándose, pero claro, ¿qué se yo? Soy huérfano."

"¿Pero no vivías con tu familia?", preguntó Cedric.

"Sí", reconoció Harry. "Antes de que Sirius volviera de Mallorca. Pero la idea de Dudley duchándose es suficiente para hacerme sentir extremadamente enfermo."

"Me fiaré de tu palabra", decidió Cedric. "¿Entonces no tienes ni idea de cómo resolver la pista?"

"Ninguna en absoluto", mintió Harry. Cedric estaba intentando hacer algo agradable y la última vez lo había agradecido mucho.

"¿Tu cicatriz no tiene ningún consejo?", lo presionó Cedric.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Sabe que planeo atrasar cualquier trabajo relacionado hasta la semana de antes."

"Todavía puedes aplazarlo pero me parece que debo decírtelo ahora…toma un baño con el huevo", aconsejó Cedric. "Podría ayudarte a pensar."

"O sea que ahora vamos con el tema de mí bañándome", remarcó Harry. "¿Qué es lo que pasa con todas esas metáforas acuáticas?"

"No lo sé", dijo Cedric. "Aunque resulta extraño. Algo en lo que pensar."

"No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir con que me tome un baño con el huevo, pero estoy seguro de que se me ocurrirá algo. Gracias", dijo Harry con sinceridad.

Cedric asintió y se giró para marcharse.

"¿Por qué me lo has dicho?", preguntó Harry de repente.

"¿Por qué?", Cedric parecía estar genuinamente desconcertado. "Bueno, tú me ayudaste con la primera prueba, ¿no? La verdad es que no se lo que hubiera hecho si me hubiera encontrado allí sin tener ni idea y todos vosotros con un plan." Hizo una pausa. "Incluso aunque el de Krum no fuese el mejor pensado. Es lo correcto."

Harry sonrió. "Eres un buen tipo, Cedric. Otra vez: Cementerios."

"A correr como el diablo."


	45. Capítulo 45

Capítulo 45.

"Hola, chicos", dijo Colin Creevey, aclarándose la garganta con fuerza. Los que estaban en la Sala Común Gryffindor se giraron hacia él expectantemente. "Necesito que Lee Jordan y uno de los amigos de Harry vayan a ver a la Profesora McGonagall."

"'¿Uno de los amigos de Harry?'", repitió Hermione. "¿No ha dicho cual?"

Colin se encogió de hombros. "No creo que importe. Ya que solo necesita a _alguien_ y la Segunda Prueba es mañana, quizá sea para eso."

"El huevo decía algo acerca de un tesoro", reconoció Harry. "Entonces…¿cuál de vosotros quiere ser mi tesoro?"

"Yo no", dijo Neville inmediatamente. "Se que Dumbledore nunca dejaría que nos pasara nada, pero las cosas tienden a ir mal cada vez que estás involucrado."

"Tú dices 'mal', yo digo 'más interesantes'", objetó Harry. "¿Y vosotros dos?", preguntó a sus otros dos amigos Gryffindor.

"No te estás tomando esta prueba lo suficientemente en serio como para poner mi vida en tus manos", dijo Hermione con franqueza.

"Lo siento, colega", se disculpó Ron. "Quiero ver la prueba y estas cosas se disfrutan más viéndolas que participando en ellas."

"¿Entonces qué se supone que voy a hacer?", les exigió Harry. "Luna no puede hacerlo porque es juez y mis tres mejores amigos no quieren."

"Lo haré yo", se ofreció Ginny.

Harry se giró hacia ella, sorprendido. "¿De verdad? Pero pensaba que no tenías mucha fe en mis habilidades 'heroicas'."

Ginny le sonrió levemente. "Siempre he tenido fe en tus habilidades para salvar a gente, es solo que me gustaría que lo hicieras de un modo más heroico y con menos pseudotrampas."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Sí, bueno, lo que funciona, funciona, ¿sabes?"

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. "Un día vas a hacer algo épico; simplemente no vas a tener otra elección."

"Probablemente", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "Pero no hasta que sea absolutamente necesario."

"Oye, Ron, ¿no deberías estar más preocupado de que Ginny vaya a arriesgar su vida por Harry?", preguntó Neville.

"¿Por qué iba a estarlo?", contestó Ron. "Harry ha dejado muy claro que de momento no piensa salir con nadie para poder pasar más tiempo con su locura."

"La mayoría de la gente diría 'estudios'", apuntó Hermione.

"Sí, pero se trata de Harry así que nadie se lo creería", señaló Ron.

"Cierto, pero a lo que me refería es a que Harry no parece estar tomándose esto muy en serio así que ¿no deberías estar preocupado por la seguridad de tu hermana en vez de por su virtud?", preguntó Neville.

"Yo no soy el que no tiene fe en esa cosa de salvar gente de Harry", respondió Ron. "Esos sois tú y Hermione."

"Te voy a decir algo; si te hace sentir algo mejor, Neville, le daré a Ginny mi piedra de la suerte favorita", ofreció Harry, sacándose una roca de aspecto normal del bolsillo."

"No tienes por qué", le dijo Ginny.

"Lo se, pero quiero. Además, de este modo sabes que como mínimo voy a intentar ir a por mi piedra", dijo Harry con seriedad. "Por favor, cógela."

Ginny suspiró. "Vale." Cogió la piedra de la mano de Harry y se la metió en un bolsillo.

"Excelente", sonrió de alegría Harry. "Llévala encima durante la prueba; nunca se sabe cuando algo puede salir horriblemente mal y hacer falta algo de suerte extra."

"¿Y tú, Lee?", preguntó Fred.

"¿Vas a negarte a ir porque no somos lo suficientemente 'serios'?", continuó George.

Lee bufó. "¿Te estás quedando conmigo? Si estuvierais siendo serios, empezaría a preocuparme. Además, realmente queréis el dinero del premio para vuestra tienda, así que me parece que estoy razonablemente a salvo. Eso sí, una cosa."

"¿Qué?", preguntó Fred.

"Si durante el proceso de 'rescatarme' acabo transformado en un canario, no os dirijo la palabra nunca más", les avisó Lee.

"Como si fuéramos tan poco originales", contestó George, sonando ligeramente ofendido.

"**Bien**", dijo Lee con vehemencia antes de girarse hacia Ginny. "¿Nos vamos?"

* * *

"¿Todo bien, Harry?", le susurró Bagman justo antes del comienzo de la Segunda Prueba. "¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer?", parecía dudoso y Harry no podía culparle. Al contrario que los otros participantes que iban vestidos con ropas de baño –excepto George pero de todos modos él solo contaba como medio participante- Harry iba en pantalón de chándal y sudadera. Bueno, hacía frío, así que ¿por qué llevar menos ropa de la necesaria?

"¿Marcaría alguna diferencia si dijese que no?", preguntó Harry inocentemente.

"Bueno, no, técnicamente", dijo Bagman, muy intranquilo. "Pero-"

"No se preocupe, tengo un plan", prometió Harry. "No estaría bien quedar como un estúpido enfrente de la prensa", añadió, indicando a Rita Skeeter y a su fotógrafo, que estaban sentado en la parte de delante de las gradas.

Con aspecto más aliviado de lo que debería –incluso si Harry sabía la razón, ese hombre no podía actuar ni para salvar su vida -, Bagman apuntó su varita a la garganta y murmuró un rápido "Sonorus. Bueno, todos nuestros campeones están preparados para la Segunda Prueba, que empezará con mi silbido. Tienen exactamente una hora para recuperar lo que les ha sido tomado. A la de tres. Uno…dos…¡tres!"

Fred se metió algo en la boca mientras que Fleur y Cedric hicieron lo que parecían ser unos Encantamientos Casco-Burbuja, mientras que Viktor transfiguró su cabeza en algo con forma de tiburón y luego los cuatro se metieron rápidamente en el agua.

"¿Tú no vas, también?, preguntó George, dando conversación, sacando un espejo de su bolsillo y mirándolo.

"¿Y tú?", contestó Harry.

George meneó la cabeza. "No, esta parte la tiene cubierta George. Yo solo estoy aquí como apoyo moral hasta que encuentre a Lee. ¿Qué hay de ti? No tienes a nadie que vaya ahí abajo a rescatar tu rehén por ti y –perfectamente a salvo o no- ES mi hermana pequeña la que NO estás intentando recatar, después de todo."

"Si te oye insinuar que necesita que la salven, probablemente te echaría un maleficio", señaló Harry.

"Lo se", estuvo de acuerdo George. "Pero ya que en este momento se encuentra en el fondo del lago y probablemente inconsciente, me parece que estoy relativamente a salvo."

"Por ahora", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "Pero no por mucho más."

No cinco minutos después, una Ginny completamente empapada y apenas consciente apareció a unos pocos pies de Harry.

"¿Cómo lo has HECHO?", le exigió George. "No solo no has ido ahí abajo tú mismo sino que ni siquiera has sacado tu varita. ¿Cómo es que está aquí arriba?"

Harry sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo. "Te lo diría, pero entonces-"

"¿Tendrías que matarme?", aportó George.

Harry meneó la cabeza. "No, eso es un poco drástico, pero me molestaría si te lo contara ahora y luego tuviera que explicarlo otra vez a los jueces."

"Hablando de ellos, parece que te están haciendo señas", notó George.

Harry les echó un vistazo a los jueces, que parecían estar muy ansiosos por hablar con él. "Iré a ver lo que quieren después de ver como está Ginny." Caminando hacia su 'rehén', Harry le pasó una toalla. "No ha sido tan malo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo has tardado en rescatarme?", preguntó Ginny, aceptando la toalla con gratitud. "¿Y por qué no estás mojado? Si sabes de un hechizo para secar a la gente, lo menos que podías hacer es usarlo conmigo dado que soy la única que estaba dispuesta a poner mi vida en tus manos."

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Hubieras estado bien…solo ha tardado diez minutos porque –como probablemente esperabas – he usado psudotrampas. Ni siquiera me he metido en el agua. Si quieres saber como lo he hecho, puedes venir conmigo cuando se lo explique a los jueces."

"De acuerdo", aceptó Ginny, siguiéndolo hasta donde se encontraban sentados los jueces.

"Bien hecho, Harry, has rescatado a tu rehén en poco más de diez minutos", lo felicitó Bagman, sonriendo de alegría.

"Sí, ha sido muy impresionante", convino Crouch diplomáticamente. "Pero viendo que no se ha aventurado en el agua ni ha sacado su varita para nada, nos gustaría que explicase sus acciones para que podamos decidir si lo que ha hecho entra dentro de las reglas o no."

"Bueno, ayer Colin se dirigió a mis amigos y a mí y dijo que uno de ellos tenía que ir a ver a la Profesora McGonagall. Se imaginaron que debía ser para lo de hoy, y Ron, Hermione y Neville o bien no pensaban que yo me estaba tomando todo esto con la suficiente seriedad para ponerse en peligro o querían ver la Prueba así que se negaron, y Ginny aquí graciosamente aceptó ir en su lugar", explicó Harry.

"Ah, me estaba preguntando por qué el Señor Weasley, la Señorita Granger o el Señor Longbottom no eran tus rehenes, ya que pasas la mayoría del tiempo con ellos", comentó Dumbledore.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Si Colin hubiera dicho que tenía que ser uno de ellos entonces estoy seguro de que uno hubiera accedido a ello eventualmente, pero ya que no fueron más específicos otro de mis amigos se ofreció."

"¿O sea que ahora soy una 'amiga'?", murmuró Ginny. "Solo era una conocida hace un par de semanas."

"Bueno, has accedido a ser mi rehén cuando ninguno de mis así llamados 'mejores amigos' quiso", señaló Harry. "Si había alguna duda, esto cementa con firmeza tu estatus como 'amiga'."

"Es bueno saberlo", le dijo Ginny.

"Me parece que dice mucho cuando ninguno de sus amigos cercanos tiene suficiente fe para participar en una Prueba donde el mismo Albus Dumbledore está presente para asegurarse de que nada vaya mal", comentó Karkaroff.

"Cierto, es muy poco usual, especialmente considerando que ni siquiera sabían cual era la Prueba", estuvo de acuerdo Madame Maxime. "Pero no importa, díganos lo que ha hecho."

"Ya que mis horriblemente insolidarios amigos estaban preocupados de que fuera a arruinar el rescate, le di a Ginny una piedra de la buena suerte, y mira por donde, esa piedra ha resultado ser un Traslador activado por tiempo."

"Ahora, así es como se hacen las cosas", dijo Lockhart, aprobando.

"No se", dijo Luna lentamente. "Tengo que darle puntos por creatividad pero quitárselos por falta de esfuerzo general."

"Eso es hacer trampas", protestó Karkaroff. "¡Ha usado un maldito Traslador!"

"No hay nada en el las reglas en contra de los Trasladores", contestó Crouch. "Y créeme, yo lo sabría."

Karkaroff parecía como si quisiera decir algo más, pero se detuvo cuando George se dirigió decididamente hacia el borde del agua. Apuntó con su varita hacia el lago y grito, "¡ACCIO FRED WEASLEY!"

"No se puede convocar al rehén", se burló Madame Maxime. "Muchacho tonto."

"Ese es el nombre del campeón", la corrigió Dumbledore, con los ojos fijos en el agua.

Durante un minuto, parecía que nada iba a ocurrir. Luego Fred salió de golpe del agua y se estrelló contra su hermano. Llevaba agarrado a Lee Jordan.

Harry corrió hacia ellos. "¿Qué habéis hecho? Madame Maxime ha dicho que no se podía convocar a los rehenes, y pensaba que ese era el caso pero aunque no hubiese sido así, hubiera sido un poco demasiado incluso para mí."

"No se puede", coincidió George mientras Fred empezaba a jadear en busca de aire y se sumergía de nuevo en el agua. "Pero George se ha comido unas Branquialgas, nadado hasta donde estaban los rehenes, liberado a Lee y le ha dado unos golpecitos a uno de los espejos de doble cara que tenemos hasta llamar mi atención. Una vez que eso ha pasado, yo lo he convocado a EL de modo que aunque Lee no podía ser convocado, ha salido enganchado. Por supuesto, las Branquialgas duran una hora, así que George tiene que quedarse en el lago hasta entonces."

"Oh, déjalo ya", le dijo Harry. "Se que realmente tú eres George."

"No, no lo soy", negó George.

"¿Entonces por qué has convocado a FRED Weasley?", le desafió Harry, sabiendo que había ganado.

"Porque si no lo hago Karkaroff estaría otra vez con eso de que nosotros dos compitiendo a la vez es 'hacer trampas' o algo estúpido parecido, y legalmente se cambió el nombre para SER Fred Weasley", contestó George.

"…Touché", dijo finalmente Harry.

Una hora más tarde, todos los campeones habían regresado con sus rehenes. Cedric volvió a la mitad de la danza de la victoria de George después de que pasara el tiempo y se pasara el efecto de las Branquialgas de Fred y éste saliera del lago junto a Cedric y a Cho. Fleur lo consiguió diez minutos después que Cedric y Viktor quince minutos después con Parvati. Harry se preguntó por el éxito de Fleur ya que recordaba vagamente el haber tenido que rescatar también a Gabrielle ya que Fleur se había visto obligada a dar la vuelta, pero suponía que solo porque originalmente había sido atacada o algo así no era razón para que la segunda vez sucediese exactamente lo mismo.

Los resultados fueron como siguen:

Harry Potter 8, 5, 10, 10, 10, 7, 10.

Fred Weasley 8, 5, 10, 10, 9, 10, 10.

Cedric Diggory 7, 5, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9.

Fleur Delacour 9, 5, 8, 9, 8, 8, 7.

Viktor Krum 6, 10, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8.

de Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Dumbledore, Crouch, Bagman, Luna y Lockhart respectivamente.

Lo que llevaba la puntuación a un total de 121 para Harry, 121 para Fred, 113 para Cedric, 111 para Fleur y 95 para Víktor.

Ninguno era tan descarado como Karkaroff, pero Harry tenía la impresión de que solo Dumbledore y posiblemente Crouch habían sido justos. Luna no estaba exactamente intentando hacer trampas, de eso estaba seguro, pero ya que él y los gemelos eran los únicos que habían terminado dentro del límite de una hora, ¿no deberían haber obtenido las puntuaciones más altas por defecto? Estaba claro que Karkaroff, Madame Maxime y Luna no pensaban así.

"Entonces, Viktor", le dijo Harry. "¿Por qué Parvati? Es decir, no es que quiera ofenderla, es genial, pero se que te gustaba Hermione antes de que Ron le pidiera ir al Baile de Navidad, así que no puedes haber conocido a Parvati mucho más de tres meses. E incluso aunque así fuera, mira a Fleur: fue al baile con Roger Davies y aunque no se lo pasaran muy bien (o al menos ella), su tesoro no ha sido un compañero estudiante sino que se lo han traído directamente desde Francia."

"Cierto", aceptó Viktor. "Pero no tengo ningún amigo cercano en la delegación de Durmstrang y ni a mis amigos ni a mi familia les apetecía hacer el viaje desde Durmstrang o Bulgaria."

"Tiene sentido", asintió Harry. "Francia está al otro lado del canal, después de todo; es un viaje mucho más corto."

"Yo tenía razón: ha sido mucho mejor ver la Prueba que tener estar inconsciente bajo el agua en FEBRERO", anunció Ron cuando finalmente él, Hermione y Neville pudieron dirigirse hacia Harry. "Aunque la verdad es que no hemos podido ver mucho hasta que los campeones han terminado."

"Y yo tenía razón acerca de que Harry no se estaba tomando esto en serio", señaló Hermione.

"¡Me lo he tomado muy en serio!", insistió Harry. "¡Y lo que es más, he terminado la Prueba en diez minutos!"

"Pero si el Traslador no hubiese funcionado, ¿tenías preparado un plan de reserva?", preguntó Neville seriamente.

"Bueno…no", admitió Harry. "¡Pero he estado practicando con la creación de Trasladores!"

"Y te preguntas por qué no queríamos hacer esto", dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza en su dirección.

"Al menos todavía le caigo bien a Ginny", dijo Harry, cruzando los brazos.

"Me han sobornado con chocolate", dijo Ginny a modo de explicación mientras desenvolvía otra barrita Hershey. "Nunca antes había probado los dulces Muggles."

"Lo que te has perdido", le dijo Hermione. "Los dulces Muggles puede que no sean tan excitantes como sus equivalentes mágicos, pero al menos nunca intentan escaparse de ti, o te convierten en un pájaro o saben a vómito."

Neville la miró confuso. "¿Tus padres no son dentistas? Eso significa que no son muy aficionados a los dulces, ¿verdad? ¿O he malinterpretado lo que son?"

"Creo que lo has entendido bien", dijo Luna, saliendo de detrás de ellos. "Pero tienes que darte cuenta de que como la hija de un dentista, Hermione está obligada por honor a pugnar por la conspiración Rotfang."

"Luna", protestó Hermione a medias.

"Así que una vez más me das una puntuación de mierda", señaló Harry. "¡Esta vez he puntuando incluso por debajo del que ha terminado veinticinco minutos tarde!"

Luna se encogió de hombros. "Ya te dije que te iba a quitar puntos por falta de esfuerzo. Si no te hubiera dado puntos extra por terminar dentro del tiempo límite, te habría dado un cinco."

"¿Por qué no eres tan dura con los otros campeones?", le exigió Harry.

"Porque ellos sí que ponen algo de trabajo en sus soluciones", respondió Luna. "Incluso Fred ha tenido que nadar todo el camino hasta el fondo del lago antes de que George lo convocara." Con eso, empezó a dirigirse de vuelta hacia la plataforma de los jueces.

"Sabes, estoy empezando a sospechar que me habría ido mejor si le hubiera pedido a Snape que fuese mi representante", le dijo Harry.

"Posiblemente", contestó ella. "Pero te apuesto diez a uno a que te hubiera obligado a llevar el uniforme."


	46. Capítulo 46

Capítulo 46.

"Sabes", dijo Sirius con un suspiro teatral, "no estaba tan mal tener que saber cosas de tu vida a través de los artículos de Rita Skeeter cuando estaba a la fuga y tenía que, literalmente, arriesgar mi propia alma para poder verte. Pero cuando enseño en tu escuela y tú asistes a mis clases…resulta un tanto patético."

"Siempre puedes hacer el esfuerzo de ir a buscarme", señaló Harry.

"Y eso mismo estoy haciendo ahora", contestó Sirius. "Y déjame que te diga que me encuentro a la vez increíblemente orgulloso y ligeramente perturbado sobre la última actualización de tu pequeño cuadrado amoroso."

"Yo no diría que es un 'cuadrado', no me parece que Ginny, Hermione o Luna tengan sentimientos unas por otras, así que en realidad sería más como un triángulo dividido en dos", ofreció Harry. "Oh, y ni siquiera se están peleando por mí en primer lugar."

"Eso no es lo que dice Rita Skeeter", contestó Sirius. "Lo he leído todo en el artículo de hoy. ¿Lo has visto? Es deliciosamente insípido."

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca me molesto en leer lo que Rita Skeeter tiene que decir de mí porque mi abogado sabe que tiene demandar por libelo en cuanto el Profeta cruce la línea, y todo el mundo siempre me deja saber sin tardanza lo que está pasando en mi vida. ¡Nunca habría supuesto estas cosas de mí mismo!"

"Rita Skeeter: sacando a la luz secretos tan profundos y oscuros que probablemente ni siquiera te das cuentas de que los tienes", coincidió Sirius.

"Entonces, ¿qué tiene que decir hoy?", preguntó Harry.

"Échale un vistazo", respondió Sirius, pasándole el periódico.

Harry se dispuso a leer el artículo.

**Harry Potter: Probando las Aguas**

**Por Rita Skeeter**

**Como sin duda ya saben ustedes, Harry Potter es el Chico-Que-Vivió y que nos salvó a todos de las manos de Quien-Tú-Sabes hace trece años. También es un Gryffindor de cuarto curso y el Representante Americano en los Playoffs de los Cinco Magos. Sin embargo, una cosa que es fácil de olvidar es que también es un muchacho adolescente.**

**Como muchos muchachos de su edad, Potter acaba de darse cuenta de que la mitad de la gente a su alrededor son – de hecho – chicas. Tres en particular han llamado su atención: la Nacida de Muggles Hermione Granger y las Sangrelimpias Luna Loveggood y Ginevra Weasley.**

**Cada chica tiene sus propias ventajas y desventajas, Granger es una de los amigos más cercanos de Potter y pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con él, pero una mala ruptura podría anunciar el fin de tan poderosa amistad. Weasley es una ardiente pelirroja como la madre de Potter, pero es un año más joven que él y el mejor amigo de Potter podría no tomarse muy bien que Potter saliera con su hermana. Finalmente, Lovegood es un individuo con la mente muy abierta y de espíritu libre que apoya muchos de los puntos de vista no convencionales de Potter, pero está en una casa diferente y en un curso por debajo suyo, aparte de ser juez en los Playoffs.**

**El mismo Potter no ha expresado preferencias por ninguna chica, llevando a algunas personas a especular que simplemente está jugando con ellas. Potter lo ha negado con vehemencia, declarando que "Luna, Ginny y Hermione son muy buenas amigas mías. Las respeto a las tres demasiado para siquiera pensar en algo así. Además, en estos momentos me encuentro demasiado ocupado para preocuparme por salir con alguien. Aunque cuando me decida a empezar, estoy seguro de que lo sabréis antes que yo."**

"No me puedo creer que lo haya puesto de verdad…", dijo Harry, meneando la cabeza con regocijo. "En serio, ¿es que no tiene NADA mejor que hacer la gente que obsesionarse sobre mi inexistente vida amorosa?"

"Aparentemente no", contestó Sirius.

"Solo espero que Molly no se crea que estoy jugando con los sentimientos de su hija, de la chica a la que solía hacer de canguro y de la chica a la que le gusta se hijo…", murmuró Harry. "Es decir, mira como trató a Hermione cuando pensaba que me la estaba jugando a mí…"

"Entonces, ¿cómo es de creíble el artículo tras una rápida comprobación de la realidad?"

Harry resopló. "Ni siquiera se acerca. A Hermione nunca le gusté antes de ponerme tan molesto como es posible, Luna sabe de mi miedo paralizante a convertirme accidentalmente en un pedófilo, y Ginny…bueno, espero que acabe aceptándome pero con un poco de suerte no pasará hasta que pase un tiempo, así no tengo que rechazarla por ser demasiado joven y malograr mis futuras oportunidades con ella."

"Te das cuentas de que solo porque en el pasado acabaras con ella no es indicación de que lo vas a hacer otra vez en el futuro, ¿VERDAD?", preguntó Sirius. "Es decir, los dos sois diferentes y ella no es la chica con la que tienes todas esas experiencias compartidas. No sería justo para ella que compararas todo lo que hace con la persona que era en otro tiempo."

"¡No lo haría!", declaró Harry acaloradamente. "¡Experiencias compartidas o no, Ginny es Ginny y la quiero! No quiero ponerme en plan siniestro, así que tengo que esperar, ¡pero eso no va a cambiar!"

Sirius lo miró con cuidado. "Solo…no la tomes como algo hecho, ¿okay? No quiero que te hieran."

* * *

"¿Por qué no pueden decirnos dentro lo que sea que quieran decirnos?", se quejó Fred mientras él, su gemelo, Cedric y Harry se dirigían hacia el campo de Quidditch para recibir sus instrucciones sobre la Tercera Prueba.

"Tienen que recordarnos que este año no podemos jugar a Quidditch", añadió George.

"Quizá quieran asegurarse de que nadie pueda escucharnos o tal vez vayan a usar el campo de Quidditch para la Tercera Prueba", sugirió Cedric.

"¿Para qué podrían usar el campo?", preguntó George escépticamente.

"¿Tú qué piensas, Harry?", preguntó Fred.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "En realidad no me importa ni una cosa ni otra, pero mi cicatriz está con Cedric."

"Tu cicatriz siempre se pone del lado de Cedric", señaló Fred.

"¿Es posible que esté enamorada de él?", preguntó George.

Harry se estremeció. "Dios santo, espero que no. No es por ofender ni nada, Cedric, pero eso sería muy incómodo, a mí me gustan las chicas, y tal y como están las cosas ya hay suficientes rumores sobre mi vida amorosa."

"No pasa nada", le aseguró Cedric. "También yo pienso que sería muy incómodo que la 'desfiguración facial' supuestamente psíquica de mi amigo se enamorara de mí. Es decir, sería imposible que yo lo supiera a menos que me lo dijeras, pero –conociéndote – probablemente lo harías. Con muchos detalles."

Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Si yo tengo que aguantarlo, tú también." Se chocó con Fred. "Hey, ¿por qué te has parado?"

Fred y George aprovecharon ese momento para caer de rodillas en lugar de contestarle. "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"¿Pero qué-?", Harry estaba completamente a favor del melodrama, pero normalmente tenía sentido. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

"¡El campo!", exclamó Cedric, sonando un poco perturbado.

"Oh, cierto", recordó Harry. "Están convirtiendo el campo de Quidditch en un laberinto."

George miró a Harry con ojos acusadores. "¿Lo _sabías_?"

"Ya he dicho que mi cicatriz estaba de acuerdo con Cedric", señaló Harry.

"Voy a aceptar el hecho de que no has sentido la necesidad de mencionarme esto como una clara señal de que tu cicatriz solo me ve como a un amigo y a abandonar el tema", anunció Cedric.

"Bien, porque tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos", le dijo Fred. "Como por ejemplo…¿por qué, Dios, por qué?"

"Seguro que no es para tanto", dijo Bagman mientras se adelantaba para saludarlos. Había estado con Fleur y con Viktor unos seis metros detrás suyo.

"Está hablando con cuatro fanáticos del Quidditch, señor", le informó Harry. "Cinco si cuenta a Viktor. Seis si- ¿tú juegas?", le preguntó a Fleur.

"Un poco", contestó ella. "Aunque no estoy en ningún equipo."

Bagman dejó de sonreír. "Bueno…volverá a su estado normal en cuanto terminen los Playoffs, no hay que preocuparse."

"¿Esto es por lo que no hemos podido tener Quidditch este año?", le exigió Harry. "Porque uno pensaría que simplemente podríamos haber terminado todos los partidos antes de Abril."

"Me temo que tendrás que preguntarle al Profesor Dumbledore sobre eso", respondió Bagman. "¿Puede alguien decirme lo que es esto?"

"¿Si contestamos conseguimos un premio?", preguntó Harry inmediatamente.

"…No", contestó Bagman.

"Entonces estoy seguro de que no lo se", dijo Harry.

Nadie dijo nada de momento; se limitaron a mirarse unos a otros esperando que alguien contestara la obvia pregunta. Víctor apartó la mirada primero.

"Laberinto", dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¡Muy bien!", Bagman sonrió alegremente como si ser capaz de reconocer un laberinto a su edad fuera alguna clase logro importante. "Un laberinto. La tercera prueba realmente es muy sencilla. La Copa de los Cinco Magos estará en el centro del laberinto. El primer campeón que la toque recibirá la máxima puntuación."

"¿Simplemente tenemos que atravesar el laberinto?", dijo Fleur, sonando muy poco impresionada. Como esa chica había decidido quedarse en Gran Bretaña después de lo claramente que estaba odiando su séptimo curso resultaba ser, francamente, todo un misterio.

"Habrá obstáculos", dijo Bagman alegremente, dando saltitos. "Hagrid nos va a proveer con cierto número de criaturas…y también habrá ciertos hechizos que habrá que romper…esa clase de cosas, ya saben. Ahora, los campeones que van a la cabeza de puntos saldrán con antelación en el laberinto." Bagman sonrió a Harry, Fred y George. "Seguidos por el señor Diggory. Luego entrará la señorita Delacour…y finalmente el señor Krum. Pero todos tendrán una buena oportunidad, dependiendo de lo bien que se les de el pasar los obstáculos. Debería ser divertido,¿eh?"

"¿O sea que está diciendo que nuestros puntos no tienen ningún valor?", preguntó Fleur. "¿Porque no importa quien está a la cabeza sino quien toca primero la Copa?"

"¡Para nada!", insistió Bagman. "Porque cuantos más puntos tenga, antes podrá empezar el laberinto. Por ejemplo, Harry y el señor Weasley tienen cada uno 121 puntos mientras que el señor krum tiene 95. Eso son 26 puntos de diferencia, lo que significa que deberían tener unos buenos quince minutos de ventaja."

"Pero dado que es un _laberinto_ estoy pensando que lo que realmente quiere decir es que no necesitábamos molestarnos para nada con las dos primera Pruebas", se opuso Krum.

"Bueno, si no hay más preguntas entonces podemos volver al castillo", dijo Bagman en voz alta.

* * *

"Estoy seguro de que no se lo que quieres decir", iba diciendo Lockhart mientras pasaba cerca de un aula aparentemente desocupada. Naturalmente, se detuvo para escuchar.

Moody se rió con dureza. "Estoy seguro de ello. Nunca he pensado que tuvieras el suficiente talento para lograr la mitad de las proezas que afirmas haber realizado y con la amnesia que parece surgir en el lugar de cada una de tus victorias…uno se pregunta."

"No, realmente no", contestó Lockhart, sonando molesto. "Prefiero dejar que mis logros hablen por sí mismos y no ir por ahí presumiendo de mi destreza mágica porque eso sería ya pasarse. Dumbledore lo hace, pero claro, él no ha escrito una serie de libros."

"¿Y la amnesia?", presionó Moody.

"¿Trauma psicológico? ¿Trauma craneal? ¿Hechizo que ha salido mal?", sugirió Lockhart.

"Eso último me suena correcto", le informó Moody.

"Un caso de pérdida de memoria donde tienen problemas tales que me veo en la necesidad de intervenir difícilmente se sale de lo ordinario", insistió Lockhart. "¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?"

"¿Mejor que investigar un posible crimen o serie de crímenes?", le desafió Moody. "¿Qué puede ser más importante que eso?"

"¿Puntuar trabajos de la escuela?", ofreció Lockhart. "¿Interrogar a Snape o a Karkaroff sobre una posible actividad de Mortífagos? ¿Impedir que Bagman siga estafando a escolares con apuestas que no tiene intención de pagar? ¿Mantener a Rita Skeeter fuera del precinto?"

"Ya he hecho las tres primeras cosas", anunció Moody. "Y la última la verdad es que no es mi problema."

"Por amor de Dios, ¿no se supone que estás retirado?", exclamó Lockhart.

"Lo estoy", concedió Moody, abriendo la puerta del aula. "Pero no es tan entretenido como podrías pensar. Te dejaré ir por ahora, pero volveré cuando tenga más preguntas."

"No te des prisa", le dijo Lockhart.

Moody saludó con la cabeza a Harry. "Potter."

"¿Harry?", Lockhart se alegró de inmediato. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien", dijo Harry distraídamente. "¿Está-?"

"¿Quién? ¿Moody?", preguntó Lockhart. "No, no te preocupes por ello. Sospecha de mí, pero claro, sospecha de todo el mundo incluyendo el mismo Profesor Dumbledore. Aparentemente su hermana murió de forma misteriosa o algo parecido…en cualquier caso, no tiene pruebas y no soy lo bastante descuidado como para que encuentre alguna."

"Eso está bien", dijo Harry. "Entonces, ¿qué tal le va como Director?"

"Sorprendentemente bien", respondió Lockhart. "La falta de una escuela de verdad o de estudiantes aparte de Fred y de George significa que prácticamente no hay que trabajar nada, pero la publicidad es genial. Aunque no te creerías la cantidad de solicitudes que no dejan de llegarme."

Harry levantó una ceja. "¿Solicitudes?"

Lockhart meneó la cabeza con lástima. "Harry, Harry, Harry…creas una 'Escuela Harry Potter de Impresionantez' que combina dos de las cosas que más ama la gente –tú y la impresionantez - ¿y no esperas que la gente solicite entrar en ella? Has recorrido un largo camino pero está claro que todavía tienes mucho que aprender."

"Bueno, solo llevo con ello un poco más de dos años", dijo Harry a la defensiva.

"Aun así, vas a pasos agigantados por delante de Viktor", remarcó Lockhart. "Cuando le sugerí que demandara a cualquiera que vendiese mercancía de él no autorizada para sacar beneficios, se limitó a mirarme confuso. Aunque está mejorando. Pero ya basta de eso: ¿cómo vas con la Tercera Prueba?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Es un laberinto; conozco un hechizo que puede ayudarme a encontrar la localización general de la Copa."

"¿Podrías ser menos específico?", le rogó Lockhart.

Harry puso una cara. "La verdad es que no lo se. Se supone que va a haber criaturas mágicas así que supongo que un Boggart es una buena suposición. En el Bosque Prohibido hay acromántulas así que quizá haya también unas cuantas vagando por ahí. Una Esfinge siempre resulta buena para un laberinto así que a lo mejor me pongo a repasar adivinanzas estúpidas, y tienen que librarse de algún modo de los Escregutos de Cola Explosiva, ¿no?"

"¿Así que tienes un plan?", preguntó Lockhart. "Después de todo, fallar miserablemente durante la Tercera Prueba y posiblemente tener que ser rescatado después de un comienzo tan fuerte sería algo muy malo. Recuerda Harry, que por tu edad en la competición tú eres el desvalido, el menos favorito, y nadie quiere ver como pierde el desvalido."

Harry asintió. "Lo se y estoy tan preparado como puedo estar. Ni siquiera es el laberinto de lo que estoy preocupado, solo necesito llegar a la Copa antes de que lo haga nadie más."

"Bueno, sí, supongo que sería extremadamente difícil morir durante los Playoffss desde que Dumbledore ha introducido todas estas ridículas 'protecciones'", coincidió Lockhart. "Pero si tuviera que morir uno de vosotros, al menos habéis esperado hasta la Tercera Prueba."

"Porque cuando mueres, el momento es _tan_ importante", soltó Harry.

"_Exacto_", coincidió Lockhart, sonando perfectamente serio.


	47. Capítulo 47

Capítulo 47.

La mañana del 24 de Junio, Harry probablemente se encontraba más nervioso de lo que había estado desde que había vuelto atrás en el tiempo, incluyendo el momento en que Pettigrew se escapó con el diario. Mientras que, misteriosamente, Moody seguía siendo Moody, a Harry no le parecía que había hecho nada que pudiera afectar mucho a Voldemort, sobre todo porque solo se habían encontrado una vez.

Incluso aunque sospechaba que Voldemort podría aprovecharse de toda la publicidad relacionada con la Tercera Prueba para empezar algo – especialmente ya que por lo que entendía, Voldemort solo había fingido que no existía durante un año para poder poner sus manos en la profecía, lo cual no hubiera sido necesario si Harry hubiera muerto en el cementerio como estaba planeado – la verdad es que no tenía mucha más idea de lo que iba a suceder que todos los demás. Harry pensaba que quizá supiese la razón de que las cosas no estuviesen saliendo exactamente como se suponía.

Peter Pettigrew estaba pudriéndose en Azkabán y no cruzándose con Bertha Jorkins y luego Voldemort en Albania. ¿Pero qué significaba eso? ¿Estaba Voldemort todavía en Albania? Si se había cansado de esperar, ¿estaba de vuelta en Gran Bretaña? ¿Había encontrado a alguno de sus antiguos seguidores? ¿Estaba planeando algo?

Harry no sabía la respuesta de ninguna de esas preguntas, pero no iba a arriesgarse. Una cosa que sí sabía es que, aunque le costara la vida, Cedric Diggory viviría para cumplir los 25.

Después del desayuno Harry siguió a los gemelos hacia la cámara adjunta al Gran Salón preguntándose quien, si acaso, iba a estar ahí por él. Sirius, por supuesto, pero Harry le veía todo el tiempo ya que los dos vivían en Hogwarts la mayor parte del año y los Weasleys también estarían allí, pero eso era porque los gemelos estaban compitiendo.

"Que hay, Harry", lo saludó Tonks, contestando a su pregunta. Remus estaba su lado.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?", preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

"Al ser la prima de Sirius y tú ser su ahijado y él tener tu custodia, eso prácticamente nos hace ser familia", anunció ella.

"Y yo soy tu padrino de repuesto", explicó Remus.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. "¿Por qué iba a necesitar a un padrino de repuesto?"

Remus parecía estar un poco incómodo. "Tus padres…querían a muerte a Sirius, créeme, pero no tenían una fe completa que llegaría a los treinta años. Después de todo era un poco temerario."

"No lo era", negó Sirius. "Y parezco haber llegado a la madura edad de treinta y cuatro años perfectamente."

"Eso no es tan viejo", intercedió Tonks, mirando a Remus.

"Lo es durante un año más o así", dijo Sirius con severidad.

"¿Cómo es posible que digas que no eres temerario?", le exigió Remus. "¡Me parece recordar un incidente particularmente temerario en el que acabaste _arrojado sin_ _miramientos_ en Azkabán durante una buena década!"

"Vale, en serio, ¿qué es lo que pasa con estos delirios generalizados acerca de mí poniendo el pie en un lugar tan vil?", exigió Sirius.

"¿Quizá encuentran eso más plausible que el abandonaras a tu trágicamente huérfano ahijado?", sugirió Tonks.

"¡Ya he dicho que lo sentía!", insistió Sirius. "¿Tú qué piensas, Harry? Se lo preguntaría a Lunático, pero está claro que también delira."

Harry se limitó a levantar las cejas.

"Ah, Wrackspurts, por supuesto", asintió Sirius.

"Entonces, Harry, ¿es cierto lo que escribió Rita Skeeter de ti?", preguntó Tonks.

"Probablemente no", contestó Harry de inmediato. "Pero solo para asegurarnos, probablemente deberías darme más detalles."

"¿Sobre tu cuadrado amoroso?", aclaró Tonks.

"Te refieres a su 'triángulo dividido en dos'", la corrigió Sirius.

"Claro, eso", aceptó Tonks distraídamente, mirando fijamente a Harry con seriedad.

"Dios santo, no", le aseguró Harry.

Tonks soltó un suspiro de alivio. "Bien. Es decir, no te confundas: me gustas mucho, chaval, y si las chicas te van a perseguir no hay nada que puedas hacer pero si descubro que estás jugando con ellas entonces VAMOS A TENER un problema."

Harry tragó saliva. "Entendido."

Mientras empezaban a dirigirse al exterior, se encontraron con Amos Diggory. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para ver que Fleur estaba mirando apreciativamente a Bill. Bueno, esa una relación que se las había arreglado para no interferir, aunque quien sabía como iba a afectarla una guerra alterada – o, con un poco de suerte, ninguna guerra en absoluto.

"Felicidades por la aprobación de esa ley", le iba diciendo el señor Diggory a Remus.

Remus asintió. "Gracias. Ha costado tiempo y estoy seguro de que los que se oponen a ella tienen algo planeado, pero ya lidiaremos con ello cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora nos limitaremos a disfrutar del hecho de que los hombres lobo ahora tienen todos los derechos y pueden poner en marcha acciones legales por su discriminación laboral."

"Y Harry Potter…debes estar bastante contento por estar por delante de Cedric en el total de puntos", dijo el señor Diggory, girándose hacia él.

"Mejor yo que tú", murmuró Harry automáticamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se le abrieron los ojos, horrorizado. "Es decir, yo-"

"No descuentes a Ced, incluso con esta pequeña desventaja", dijo el señor Diggory en voz alta, optando por ignorar el inoportuno comentario de Harry. "Puede que lleves una buena delantera pero todavía puede venir por detrás y ganarte. Después de todo, ya lo ha hecho antes."

"Papá", Cedric parecía estar avergonzado. "Otra vez no…"

Harry resopló. "Como si el resto del equipo de Quidditch fuera dejar que se me olvide. Y en las dos últimas pruebas he llevado ventaja sobre Cedric."

"¿Y qué ventaja es esta?", le exigió el señor Diggory, indignado.

"Es demasiado noble", explicó Harry. "Probablemente eso le vendrá bien en la vida –asumiendo que no le maten. Lo cual me recuerda: Cedric, cementerio."

"Correr como el diablo", contestó Cedric sin tener que pensar.

El señor Diggory parecía confuso. "¿Qué?"

"Hasta luego", dijo Harry con rapidez, saliendo de la cámara y dejando que Cedric intentara explicarlo.

"¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien?", preguntó Sirius justo antes de que se uniera a los otros campeones al comienzo del laberinto. Harry había disfrutado de su día con Remus, Tonks y su padrino, pero había sido menos agradable de lo que hubiera podido ser, ya que sabía muy bien lo que podía pasar y esperaba que, aunque no pudiese evitarlo, al menos no acabara siendo peor de lo que había sido la primera vez.

"Ni siquiera un poco", confesó Harry. "¿Pero qué más puedo hacer?"

"No lo se", contestó Sirius a la pregunta retórica. "Pero recuerda, en cuento me necesites a mí, a Dumbledore o a un escuadrón completo de Aurores, contáctame con el espejo y dime donde estás. Si te encuentras en el cementerio, llegar allí no debería ser un problema, pero incluso si acabas en otro sitio encontraremos el modo de lidiar con ello."

"Gracias", dijo Harry, antes de ponerse en su sitio entre los demás campeones. Siempre lo desconcertaba cada que su padrino se ponía serio.

Después de todo, eso significaba que probablemente estaban condenados.

* * *

Harry llevaba en el laberinto al menos media hora y ya estaba empezando a apreciar los esfuerzos de Crouch Jr. por despejar su camino la primera vez, ya que se las había tenido que ver no menos de cuatro veces con escregutos de cola explosiva, tres acromántulas y alguna clase de serpiente. De hecho, tratar con la serpiente no había sido tan malo, ya que había dejado de intentar morderle en cuanto se dio cuenta que era un 'hablador'. No entendía muy bien por qué las serpientes siempre estaban tan dispuestas a escucharle solo porque él hablaba su lenguaje – o al menos lo haría mientras fuese un Horcrux – pero claro, si el Parsel era solo la mitad de raro de lo que le habían dado a creer, ninguna de las serpientes que se había encontrado (excepto el basilisco) era probable que se hubieran tropezado con otro Parselhablante y pensaba que era una novedad de alguna clase. Que lo era. Aun así, convencer a la serpiente de que no lo siguiera por el laberinto le había llevado bastante tiempo.

Harry giró una esquina para darse de bruces con una esfinge. Gruñó. "Otra vez no…no soy nada bueno con los acertijos."

"Entonces es mala suerte que te hayas encontrado conmigo", respondió la esfinge.

"¿Puedo marcharme?", preguntó Harry. "En serio, encontraré otro camino."

"No", respondió la esfinge. "Voy a proponerte un acertijo y si lo aciertas puedes pasar."

"Y si me equivoco o intento escapar, me atacas, ¿verdad?", preguntó Harry.

La esfinge asintió. "Cierto. Pero no te preocupes, no se me permite matarte. Dicho eso, en estos día los sanadores pueden hacer toda clase de milagros."

"Supongo que no será una araña, ¿no?", preguntó Harry con ironía.

La esfinge parpadeó. "¿Qué no supones que es una araña? ¿Yo? Es evidente que _no_. Y de todos modos, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que una araña te ha propuesto un acertijo?"

"No recuerdo que eso haya sucedido alguna vez", contestó Harry. "Dicho eso, a lo que me refería es 'a la respuesta', aunque tu reacción me dice que no lo es. ¿Y un 'hombre'? Esa es la respuesta de un típico acertijo de esfinge."

"Como si yo pudiera ser tan poco original", dijo la esfinge con un ruidito de la nariz. "Ahora deja de intentar adivinar y déjame que te pregunte el acertijo antes de que empiece a contar esas suposiciones como respuestas y te ponga en un coma médico."

Harry abrió la boca para decirle a la esfinge que adelante y le preguntara, pero decidió no forzar su suerte y se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

La esfinge sonrió perezosamente. "Eso está mejor. Ahora, veamos… No tienen carne, ni plumas, ni escalas, ni huesos. Sin embargo tienen dedos y pulgares. ¿Qué son?"

"Ni carne, ni plumas, ni escalas, ni huesos…eso descarta a todas las cosas vivientes…excepto las plantas, supongo, pero no tienen ni dedos ni pulgares. Lo de no tener huesos también descarta a la mayoría de las cosas muertas. Supongo que podría ser una estatua, pero eso es solo si nos ponemos a pensar literalmente y no tenemos en cuenta que se trata de un acertijo…Oye", Harry se detuvo cuando se le ocurrió algo. "¿No pasa nada si pienso en voz alta?"

La esfinge se encogió de hombros. "Adelante. Tiene que ser más interesante que verte ahí de pie durante cinco minutos. Aunque tendrás que decirme lo que hayas decidido una vez tengas tu respuesta."

"Claro", dijo Harry con gratitud. "De todos modos pienso mejor verbalmente. Veamos…¿dedos y pulgares pueden ser una clase de medida? Se que puedes tener un dedo de whisky pero no puedo pensar nada para los pulgares…bueno, está lo de tener un pulgar de oro*, pero me parece que eso tiene más que ver con molineros y el fraude o algo por el estilo…Veamos…si hay dedos y pulgares de por medio, lo más probable es que también haya una mano, pero no en nada que una vez estuviera vivo. ¿Un robot? Pero dudo mucho que una criatura mítica esté al tanto de la tecnología Muggle, dado que la mayoría de los humanos mágicos no saben nada. Aunque una mano hecha de material sintético suena prometedor, solo necesito pensar más en algo con lo que los magos puedan ser familiares. ¿Qué hacen los magos cuando pierden una mano? ¿Usan un garfio? Aunque no tiene dedos ni pulgares. Colagusano tiene una mano de plata, pero ya que tuvo que crearla el mismo Riddle, es probable que sea demasiado complicado u oscuro para la mayoría de la gente…Espera."

"¿Si?, preguntó con entusiasmo la esfinge, que ya estaba empezando a marearse un poco de ver a Harry dar vueltas en círculos.

"¿Qué tal algo que _cubre_ una mano? ¿Como un guante o una manopla?", preguntó Harry.

"Tienes que escoger uno", dijo la esfinge con severidad.

"Si no es correcto y esa es mi suposición, ¿de verdad importa cual elija?", Harry no veía como podía importar.

"¡Por supuesto que importa!", insistió la esfinge. "Estas cosas hay que hay hacerlas adecuadamente o nadie te toma en serio."

"Vale", suspiró Harry. "Veamos…se que uno de ellos tiene un pulgar y cuatro dedos mientras que el otro tiene un pulgar y un dedo gigante pero no puedo recordar cual es cual…el de los cuatro dedos es más cómodo que el que solo tiene un dedo porque tiene más movilidad y tus dedos no acaban chocando unos con otros. 'Manopla' es un nombre mucho más agradable que 'guante' por lo que uno pensaría que va con el cubridor de manos más agradable, pero me parece que podría ser al revés. Dado que el acertijo preguntaba por 'dedos' en plural, eso hace que mi respuesta sea guantes."

La esfinge se tomó un momento antes de contestar. "Eso ha sido mucho más complicado de lo que debería haber sido."

"¡Todos tenemos nuestros puntos flacos!", dijo Harry a la defensiva, cruzando los brazos. "Uno de los míos es que soy realmente malo con los acertijos."

"Y que no sabes la diferencia entre un guante y una manopla", añadió la esfinge a modo de ayuda.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada. "¡Por supuesto que puedo diferenciarlos! ¡Es solo que confundo los nombres! Eso pasa." Hizo una pausa. "Pero sí, eso también. Entonces…¿he acertado?"

"Sí, puedes pasar", dijo la esfinge, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso. "¡Y asegúrate de repasar tus acertijos!"

"¡Lo triste es que **sí** que los he repasado!", dijo Harry.

Giró unas cuentas esquinas más para encontrarse ante la vista de Voldemort riéndose sobre el cuerpo de Cedric. "¿Qué? Pero…¿cómo? No hay manera de que haya podido llegara Hogwarts tan fácilmente, le costó un año a Draco…Boggart." Cedric muriendo y Voldemort volviendo sería en este momento su peor miedo, ya que las dos cosas podían suceder, habían sucedido aquella noche. "¡Riddikulus!", gritó, recordando la alegría que le había dado cuando Voldemort había muerto finalmente después de OTRO fallido Avada Kedavra hacia Harry. Uno pensaría que habría aprendido la lección la primera vez y que usaría otra, aunque igualmente letal, maldición, pero aparentemente no quería molestarse.

"Señálame", susurró Harry. Siguiendo el camino que le indicaba el hechizo, alcanzó el claro donde estaba la Copa justo al mismo tiempo que Cedric y los gemelos.

"No puedo creerme que el seto intentara comernos", dijo Fred antes de fijarse en ellos. "Es decir, ¿qué le pasa a esta gente que nos meten en un laberinto con criaturas mortales cuando el mismo laberinto intenta matarnos?"

"No lo se, pero mira", dijo George, señalando la Copa.

"¿Dónde están Víctor y Fleur?", preguntó Harry.

"Por ahí atrás en alguna parte", Cedric señaló vagamente por detrás suyo. "No he visto chispas ni he oído gritos, así probablemente se encuentran bien."

"¿Ahora qué?", preguntó Fred. "¿Nos lanzamos a por la Copa? ¿El que primero la toque se la queda? Estamos todos a la misma distancia así que podría ganar cualquiera, pero parece un modo muy arbitrario de decidirlo."

"Podríamos luchar por ella", ofreció George.

Cedric sacudió la cabeza. "No está bien, hay dos de vosotros y Harry yo estamos solos. Incluso si solo luchara unos de vosotros todavía seríamos tres y no es par. Uno podría acabar teniendo que luchar con dos a la vez o tal vez ver como los otros dos se cansan entre ellos, y eso no va a probar nada."

"¿Entonces qué sugieres?", preguntó George.

"Todos hemos llegado aquí a la vez así que es un empate", dijo Cedric simplemente. "Sin tener en cuenta la escuela con la que participamos, todos somos estudiantes de Hogwarts."

"Esperábamos conseguir todo el premio en efectivo", dijo Fred tristemente. "Pero tienes razón. Un empate es." Se dirigió hacia la Copa al mismo tiempo que Cedric.

"¡NO!", estalló Harry.

Los otros tres lo miraron extrañamente.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó George. "¿No puedes soportar la idea de empatar?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy a favor de empatar. De hecho, vosotros tres podéis ganar y que yo no reciba ningún crédito, por lo que me importa. Solo necesito ser el primero en tocar esa copa."

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Cedric.

Harry dudó.

"Si no nos lo dices, vamos a sumir que no hay ningún problema y la vamos a coger", lo avisó Fred.

Harry suspiró. "No estoy seguro pero hay una muy buena posibilidad de que la Copa sea un Traslador que nos lleve hasta un cementerio donde un loco está intentando resucitar a Voldemort."

"¿Un cementerio, dices?", preguntó Cedric pensativamente. "¿Es por eso por lo que no has parado de-?"

"Sí", admitió Harry. "Lo es."

"Si estabas tan preocupado, ¿por qué no nos has avisado a nosotros?", le exigió George.

"Honestamente, no se me había ocurrido", confesó Harry. "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué no lo averiguamos de un modo u otro arrojándole una piedra a la copa o algo así?", sugirió Fred. "Si es un Traslador, nos limitamos a hacer unas chispas y a explicar que la copa no está. Si no, fingimos que nunca ha sucedido."

"Eso no funcionará", dijo Cedric, meneando la cabeza. "La Copa SI es un Traslador de un modo o de otro, pero para prevenir que al ganador lo embosquen al salir, se supone que la Copa te lleva a la salida del laberinto."

Bueno, Harry no había sabido eso, pero explicaba por qué al agarrar la Copa en el cementerio había acabado fuera del laberinto en vez de en el centro o incluso a cualquier parte, ya que Crouch Jr era el que había hecho el Traslador y no querría darle ninguna oportunidad de escapar. Aunque arrojar el Traslador al cuerpo de Harry y dejar que el mundo supiera del retorno de Voldemort tendría su atractivo para él.

"Podemos dejar que vaya el Traslador y enviar las chispas y como somos los únicos aquí y nos hemos puesto de acuerdo con lo del empate podemos explicar que hemos ganado cuando alguien venga a ver como estamos", sugirió Fred.

"No, yo...yo tengo que ir", discrepó Harry.

"¿Por qué?", le exigió Cedric. "Si tienes razón puedes hacer que te maten."

"Es posible, pero tengo que detenerlo y ahora es mi mejor oportunidad", dijo Harry con urgencia.

"No me gusta", dijo George, meneando la cabeza. "Si estás equivocado acabas ganando los Playoffs y si tienes razón vas solo al encuentro de un loco para hacer alguna clase de ritual donde acabarás muerto."

"Tiene que hacerse", dijo Harry.

"Entonces vamos contigo", le dijo Cedric.

Los gemelos asintieron para demostrar que estaban de acuerdo, sus caras llenas de determinación sombría.

"No, tengo que hacer esto yo solo", insistió Harry.

"Nosotros estamos más cerca que tú", señaló Fred. "Si no dices que sí tocaremos el Traslador sin ti a ver lo que sucede."

Eso no podía suceder. Simplemente acabarían muertos y ya que él todavía era un Horcrux, literalmente no tenía NINGUNA oportunidad de detener a Voldemort.

"De acuerdo", aceptó de mala gana. "Cedric y Fred o George pueden venir también."

"¿Por qué solo uno?", le exigió George.

"Porque uno de nosotros debe quedarse para enviar unas chispas. Para cuando seas rescatado, sabrás si estamos fuera del laberinto o si necesitamos decirle Dumbledore que la Copa era un Traslador, lo cogimos y hemos desaparecido", explicó Harry. Sacó su capa de invisibilidad y dos dagas, pasándoselas a Cedric. "Y quien sea que venga conmigo tiene ir con esto todo el rato. A mi no me matarán enseguida, pero a vosotros sí. Y si veis una serpiente gigante, matadla con una de estas dagas o con un Avada Kedavra."

"De acuerdo", aceptó Cedric solemnemente.

Los gemelos se miraron uno a otro. Finalmente, George respiró hondo y dijo, "Ve tú. Tu nombre salió de la Copa así que vas tú."

"¿Estás seguro?", Fred parecía devastado.

"Solo…no te ATREVAS a morirte", dijo George, con la voz un poco más alta de lo normal. "O juro por Dios…"

"Ni siquiera soñaría con ello", le prometió Fred.

Cuando los tres viajeros con destino al cementerio se adelantaron para tocar el Traslador, Harry realmente esperaba que pudiera cumplir esa promesa.

_**Nota:**_ perdón por el cliffhanger, pero todo lo de la tercera prueba y el cementerio es demasiado largo y ocupa tres capítulos. Por cierto, es curioso que los que acompañan a Harry al cementerio sean precisamente Cedric y Fred, los dos sin mucha suerte en la historia original, ¿no?

_**Nota del traductor***_: no tengo muy claro como traducir esto sin que se pierda el sentido, el caso es que en el original se hace referencia a un pasaje de los Cuentos de Canterbury que trata de un molinero deshonesto que tiene un 'thumb of gold', o pulgar de oro. Que culto ha resultado ser Harry, que se ha leído Los Cuentos de Canterbury; un servidor ha tenido que tirar de google para ver de qué iba lo del pulgar de oro y comprobar que no hay equivalente en español.


	48. Capítulo 48

Capítulo 48.

Harry cerró los ojos durante el viaje. Había medio esperado estar equivocado y aterrizar fuera del laberinto ante un atronador sonido de aplausos…y un montón de consternación por parte de todo el que no estuviera a favor de Hogwarts. Claro, eso significaba que no sabía lo que estaba pasando y que Voldemort podía hacer algo peor, pero al menos podría arreglárselas para enfrentarse a Voldemort sin que nadie insistiera en acompañarlo. Después de todo, era el que mejor trayectoria tenía a la hora de lidiar con el autoproclamado Señor Oscuro, salvo quizás Dumbledore.

Pero cuando Harry abrió los ojos, se encontró decepcionado de encontrar que estaba, una vez más, tumbado en un cementerio cerca del lugar reservado a la familia Riddle. Una rápida mirada alrededor le mostró que no había nadie a la vista, así que Fred y Cedric todavía estaban bajo la capa y Voldemort y su cómplice no-Merodeador deberían estar lejos, dándoles tiempo.

"Muffliato. Chicos, ¿estáis ahí?", preguntó Harry en voz baja.

"Sí", susurró Fred. "No puedo creerme que tuvieras razón."

"Pasa a veces", reconoció Harry. "¿Qué tal tú, Cedric?"

"Creo que estoy sufriendo un ataque de pánico por todo el condicionamiento de este año", contestó Cedric con honestidad.

"Salir corriendo sería una gran idea, pero un poco difícil con dos personas bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad. De todos modos, tenéis que apartaros de en medio", les dijo Harry.

"¿Qué está pasando, Harry?", le exigió Fred.

"No tenemos tiempo; ya lo explicaré más tarde. Recordad, tenéis que matar la serpiente gigante. Pero tened mucho cuidado con esas dagas porque las he recubierto de veneno de Basilisco y no, no voy a explicar por qué ahora mismo. En algún momento probablemente pareceré estar muerto, pero si la persona que me 'mata' también se derrumba, estaré bien. Si no, limitaos a agarrar el Traslador y a marcharos. Si es necesario, silenciaos a vosotros mismos. ¿Habéis enten- Maldición", juró Harry al ocurrírsele un posible fallo en su plan.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Cedric, sonando un poco desasosegado.

"Nuestras varitas son hermanas. Voy a tener que intercambiar mi varita con uno de vosotros o no podré hacer nada", explicó Harry.

"Toma", ofreció Cedric, pasándole su varita. Madera de fresno con pelo de unicornio, si recordaba correctamente. Era quizá una pulgada, pulgada y media más larga que la suya. Le pasó su varita a Cedric. "Por favor no te mueras. Tú tampoco, Fred."

"Esta noche estás muy mórbido", señaló Fred. "Está empezando a asustarme."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Sí, bueno, esto se puede ir todo al infierno con mucha rapidez. Recordad, no estáis aquí, así que no atraigáis nada de atención si podéis evitarlo."

"Entendido", dijo Cedric. "¿Estás seguro de esto?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Para nada, pero ya es un poco tarde para pensárselo dos veces."

"Tampoco te mueras tú, Harry", dijo Fred seriamente. "Porque déjame que te diga, si dejo que te mueras, mi familia…bueno, probablemente estaría mejor si me arrojara entre tú y un Avada Kedavra."

"Lo intentaré", prometió Harry.

"Vamos", dijo Cedric.

Harry esperó hasta estar razonablemente seguro de que sus amigos no se encontraban cerca antes de cancelar el Muffliato. "¡Oh, Dios!", gritó de inmediato, poniéndose en pie de un salto. "¿Un cementerio? ¡Nunca nos dijeron que habría OTRA parte en la Tercera Prueba!"

"Eso es porque no la hay", dijo una voz detrás de él. Harry se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba. Podía reconocerlo vagamente, quienquiera que fuese, pero por Dios que no sabía quien era. "Stupefy."

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente e hizo un balance de sus alrededores. Estaba atado a una tumba, lo que no era bueno. El hombre de pelo rubio que lo había aturdido se encontraba enfrente de un gran caldero de piedra mientras que una serpiente gigante se deslizaba por la zona y Voldemort – que de momento se parecía a un bebé muy feo – estaba tumbado justo al lado del caldero. Sorprendentemente eso era algo bueno, pero Harry esperaba que Nagini no se diera cuenta de la presencia de Fred y Cedric, o que no se le ocurriera informar a Voldemort de ello.

"He activado la Marca Oscura y llamado a sus seguidores, mi Señor", dijo el hombre extrañamente familiar. "Y parece que Potter se está despertando."

"Bien", dijo el pequeño bulto de maldad, sonando complacido. "Aceleremos esto, Crouch. No me gustaría que nadie aparte de mis leales sirvientes presenciara mi renacimiento."

¿Crouch? Eso era. Había visto a este hombre en persona por primera vez exactamente hacía una vida cuando estaba tan ocupado, alternativamente presionándolo por detalles sobre el retorno de Voldemort e intentando matarlo, que se había descuidado y no había tomado su Multijugos.

"Por supuesto, mi Maestro", se inclinó Crouch Jr. antes de levantar al pequeño Voldemort.

Harry observó en silencio como Crouch destapaba a su maestro casi con reverencia, revelando lo que todavía seguía siendo el bebé más feo que nunca había visto. De hecho parecía como uno de esos híbridos salidos de un mito griego, con su falta de pelo, extremidades pequeñas, piel escamosa, falta de una nariz propiamente dicha…y para rematarlo, la criatura era de un color negro rojizo. En resumen, era un niño muy feo, muy serpentino, muy poseído.

Crouch agachó gentilmente a Voldemort dentro del caldero, en su cara una mirada de devoción completa y ligera locura. Por supuesto, Harry podría ser parcial, ¿pero cómo puede nadie parecer tan maravillado de llevar encima eso y estar cuerdo?

"¡Hueso del padre, ofrecido sin saberlo, renovarás a tu hijo!", dijo Crouch, levantando su varita y apuntando en la dirección general de Harry.

Harry observó como la superficie alrededor de sus pies se rompía y como una fina capa de polvo flotaba en el aire y aterrizaba con cuidado dentro del caldero. El agua empezó de inmediato a hacer ruidos de silbidos y a lanzar chispas en todas direcciones y a ponerse de un azul vibrante y de aspecto mortífero. Harry esperaba que así es como se suponía que debía ir el ritual porque de lo contrario el plan de Sirius de cambiar los huesos sería para nada, y probablemente iba a necesitar toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir.

Ahora Crouch parecía casi ansioso mientras sacaba una daga de plata de su capa. "Carne del siervo, voluntariamente ofrecida, revivirás a tu maestro", dijo antes de cortarse la mano izquierda como quien no quiere la cosa. Una vez que hizo contacto con la poción, se puso de un rojo brillante. Fiel a su imagen de fanático, Crouch ni siquiera gritó, pero hizo una pausa para lanzar un hechizo para cortar el sangrado antes de aproximarse a Harry.

"Sangre del enemigo, tomada a la fuerza, resucitarás a tu adversario", dijo Crouch, poniéndose de rodillas al lado de Harry. Harry sabía que la intención era muy importante a la hora de lanzar hechizos, por lo que tomó la decisión instantánea de intentar debilitar aun más el nuevo cuerpo de Voldemort. Inclinó sutilmente su cuerpo hacia la daga que Crouch le estaba acercando. ¿Qué tal _eso_ como 'tomada a la fuerza'? Después de todo, necesitaba que el ritual tuviera éxito para poder destruir el Horcrux de dentro de él con relativa seguridad. Harry hizo una mueca, pero no gritó. No estaría bien quedar patético cuando Crouch –loco o no – no había hecho ni un sonido al perder la mano.

"Oh, Dios, ¿no podías haber al menos haber limpiado eso o algo?", no pudo evitar preguntar Harry, arrugando la nariz con disgusto. No había planeado mofarse de Voldemort hasta que se completase el ritual, pero esto era extremadamente antihigiénico.

Crouch puso los ojos en blanco. "No te quejes, Potter. Tienes la oportunidad de tomar parte en un ritual para traer de vuelta al más grande mago que jamás ha vivido. Es un honor por el que muchos morirían. De hecho…es un honor por el que tú vas a morir."

"¿Le ha pasado algo a Dumbledore?" preguntó Harry inocentemente.

Crouch lo ignoró y sacó un frasco para coger unas gotas de la sangre de Harry. "Estás a punto de tener problemas mucho más graves que una infección, pequeño muchacho."

Una vez que a Crouch le pareció que había recogido suficiente sangre, se dirigió con rapidez de vuelta al lado de Voldemort y virtió con cuidado la sangre. Instantáneamente el líquido dentro del caldero se volvió de un blanco tan brillante que resultaba difícil distinguir nada más.

Demasiado pronto, el espectáculo de luces se acabó y un grueso pilar de humo salió del caldero. Cuando se aclaró la niebla, Harry pudo ver de primera mano los resultados del ritual ya que la oscura figura de un hombre alto y de aspecto demacrado emergió del caldero.

"Vísteme", ordenó Voldemort, aparentemente demasiado triunfante para molestarse en hacerlo el mismo. ¿O posiblemente nunca se molestaba y siempre lo hacían sus secuaces? En cualquier caso resultaba inquietante.

Crouch asintió secamente. "Ahora mismo, mi Señor." Se inclinó, recogió las túnicas que Voldemort había estado usando como pañales no hacía ni diez minutos, las sacudió y se las pasó con una sola mano por encima de la cabeza de su maestro.

Voldemort apenas le prestó atención a esto ya que solo tenía ojos para Harry. Harry lo miraba fijamente también, preguntándose qué se suponía que debía hacer hasta que aparecieran los Mortífagos. Realmente esperaba que Voldemort no se pusiera otra vez con sus monólogos. La última vez había estado demasiado traumatizado para decir algo, pero la verdad es que no le interesaba para nada la historia familiar del hombre que había asesinado a sus padres. Le importaba incluso menos ahora que ya sabía la historia.

"Te pareces a una serpiente", dijo Harry al final.

Voldemort parecía vagamente satisfecho. "¿Ciertamente? Un animal tan noble. ¿Qué piensas tú?", le preguntó a Crouch.

"El parecido es asombroso", dijo Crouch con lealtad.

Voldemort devolvió su atención a su cuerpo recién estrenado como buscando el parecido. Durante dicha inspección sacó una varita y la apuntó hacia Crouch. El supuestamente muerto Mortífago acabó levantado del suelo y arrojado contra la lápida de Harry. Crouch tampoco reaccionó a eso, pero se puso en pie con rapidez.

"Extiende tu brazo", ordenó Voldemort.

Obedientemente, Crouch se levantó las mangas y presentó ambos brazos al loco recién revivido. Voldemort ojeó con cuidado la Marca Oscura. "Pronto sabrán de nosotros…y luego podremos oír sus excusas."

Voldemort se giró de repente para encararse a Harry. "Estás, Harry Potter, sobre los restos de mi difunto padre", anunció. "Un Muggle y un tonto…muy parecido a tu querida madre."

"Mi madre era una bruja", señaló Harry. "Y por lo que entiendo, solo conociste a tu padre el día que le mataste. A pesar de sus fallos, no era culpa suya que tu madre lo dopase con una poción de amor y se engañara a sí misma pensando que la amaba realmente. Después de esa clase de esclavitud, por supuesto que se marchó. Si se hubiera quedado, ella podría habérselo hecho otra vez."

"¡Crucio!", dijo Voldemort, apuñalando a Harry con varita.

Harry se mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza que empezó a sangrar, pero se las arregló para no gritar. "Oh, muy maduro", dijo, girando la cabeza y escupiendo sangre.

"¡Mi madre _no_ dopó a mi padre con pociones de amor! ¡Ella le dijo que era una bruja y él la abandonó! ¡Volvió con sus padres Muggles antes de que yo naciera y ella murió dándome a luz a mí, dejándome solo para ser criado en un orfanato Muggle durante la peor depresión que se recuerda! El podría haberme encontrado, DEBERIA haberme encontrado, pero no hizo nada. No obstante, me cobré mi venganza de ese tonto que me dio su nombre…Tom Riddle…", iba diciendo Voldemort.

Harry sabía que debería abandonar mientras estuviera por delante, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en la gente que Voldemort iba a matar si no se le detenía aquí. Dos de ellos incluso estaban escondidos en alguna parte de este cementerio.

"¿Cómo se supone que iba a encontrarte si tu madre desapareció?", preguntó Harry. "y ya que tu padre se marchó antes de que nacieras, realmente fue tu madre la que te dio su nombre. En serio, podrías habértelo cambiado. Empezar una guerra por tener problemas paternales…un poco tonto. ¿Y por qué demonios vas por ahí haciendo publicidad de tu status como mestizo? ¿No va eso en contra de tu mensaje de Supremacía Sangrelimpia?"

Eso le ganó a Harry otro Crucio, pero juró que valía la pena.

"Escúchame, recordando la historia familiar", reflexionó Voldemort. "Uno casi podría pensar que me estoy volviendo un sentimental."

"Si uno no supusiera que eres un sociópata rabioso", murmuró Harry.

Voldemort lo ignoró a favor de observar la llegada de sus lacayos. Harry solo podía esperar que Fred y Cedric se hubieran alejado lo suficiente como no acabar rodeados de repente por Mortífagos.

Harry había visto más que suficientes hombres crecidos inclinándose y arrastrándose ante el psicópata, y automáticamente desconectó de todos los '¡Sabía que volvería!'.

Harry volvió a prestar atención cuando le dispararon un embrujo punzante.

"Presta atención", siseó Crouch. Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía una mano de plata nueva. Harry podría apostar que este apéndice fantasmal no iba a acabar estrangulando al hombre al que estaba pegado. Y hablando de eso…todavía no estaba ni remotamente contento por haber salvado a Pettigrew. Sí, ese momento de debilidad y la mano haciendo sus cosas podría haberles permitido escapar, pero si no hubiera sido por él, Voldemort podría no haber retornado tan pronto. Aunque la situación actual sugiriese que podría haber encontrado el modo.

Por supuesto, Voldemort acabó de aterrorizar a sus siervos y le devolvió su atención a Harry.

"Harry Potter ha sido tan amable de unirse a nosotros para mi fiesta de renacimiento", iba diciendo Voldemort. "Uno podría incluso ir tan lejos como para afirmar que se trata de mi invitado de honor."

"¿Invitado de honor?", repitió Harry. "Creo que esto solo prueba más que aquí Riddle no puede distinguir entre 'aliados y 'enemigos'."

Hubo un silencio de muerte mientras los Mortífagos se quedaron congelados por el shock de que alguien se atreviera a hablar así de su maestro. Era algo bueno que Bellatrix no estuviese allí; probablemente habría intentado matarlo."

"Crucio", lanzó otra vez Voldemort. Harry se preguntó vagamente cuantas veces habrían soportado esa maldición los Longbottoms antes de volverse locos, esperando no averiguarlo. "No me llames así, Potter."

"¿De qué otra manera se supone que voy a llamarte?", le exigió Harry cuando Voldemort levantó la maldición. "¿Quién-Tú-Sabes? ¿El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? ¿El Señor Oscuro? No soy un Mortífago y ya nos hemos encontrado antes así que no me apetece usar ninguno de esos apelativos."

"¿Qué tal mi nombre escogido?", contestó Voldemort.

"Nadie me ha dicho nunca cual es y Dumbledore siempre te llama 'Riddle'", mintió Harry como pidiendo disculpas.

"Voldemort", dijo Voldemort. "Me parece que todo el mundo debería saber el nombre del hombre que los mata."

"Me aseguraré de hacerlo", dijo Harry agradablemente.

"Maestro, ansiamos saber…le rogamos que nos lo cuente…como ha conseguido este…este milagro…como ha conseguido volver con nosotros…", dijo Lucius con una sonrisa afectada al darse cuenta de que era la persona, aparte de Crouch –que de todos modos ya lo sabía -, menos probable que acabase con un Crucio por preguntar.

"Ah, menuda historia, Lucius", dijo Voldemort. "Y comienza – y termina – con mi joven amigo aquí. Sabes, por supuesto, que llamaron a este muchacho mi perdición. Todos sabéis que en la noche que perdí mis poderes y mi cuerpo, intenté matarlo. Su madre murió intentando salvarlo – y sin querer lo proveyó con una protección que admito no había previsto…no podía tocar al chico." Levantó uno de sus dedos blancos y lo puso muy cerca de la mejilla de Harry. "Su madre dejó con él el rastro del sacrificio…Esto es magia antigua, debería haberlo recordado, fui un necio por no darme cuenta…pero no importa, puedo tocarlo ahora."

Harry notó la fría punta del lardo dedo blanco tocarlo, y pensó que su cabeza iba a estallar por el dolor. "Es un gran logro", se las arregló para decir. "Por supuesto, todo el mundo excepto Quirrell se las apaña bien para hacerlo, pero bien por ti por aspirar a semejante mediocridad."

Voldemort se limitó a reír entre dientes siniestramente y empezó a explicar su viaje desde la noche en la que falló en matar a Harry hasta donde se encontraba a hora. "Y entonces, no hace ni un año, cuando ya casi había abandonado la esperanza, sucedió al fin…una bruja se tropezó conmigo. Era una tonta y una frívola y había sufrido daño cerebral debido a un encantamiento desmemoriador demasiado entusiasta. En resumen, era perfecta. Perfecta para poseerla, perfecta para liberar a mi leal sirviente." Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Crouch. "Bertha Jorkins. Nunca había resultado tan útil en su vida. Estaba viajando por Albania y pasó por mi bosque ella sola. Su cuerpo no duró mucho, y su mente lo hizo incluso aun menos, pero conseguí lo que necesitaba: un pasaje de vuelta a Gran Bretaña y el conocimiento de que un sirviente leal estaba a mi alcance."

"Puede que Bartemius Crouch me negara durante su 'juicio' pero años de esclavitud, primero en Azkabán y luego en su propio hogar por su propio padre endurecieron su resolución y lo convirtieron en alguien cuya lealtad hacia mí es absoluta. La querida Bertha llegó un día a la casa Crouch y se encontró con un Elfo Doméstico y con Crouch. Crouch Sr. Se asustó y le lanzó a al chica el hechizo de memoria más potente que pudo. Al romperlo, la perdí, pero no importaba. Fui a la casa Crouch y recuperé a mi sirviente."

Así que así era como había sucedido. Habían liberado a Crouch debido a Bertha _otra_ _vez_. No sabía de qué se sorprendía. Después de todo, no había visto a ninguno de los principales intérpretes en ese pequeño drama aparte de Voldemort antes de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch.

Voldemort se puso enfrente de Harry, aparentemente con su pequeño discurso acabado por ahora. "Y aquí está…el chico que todos pensabais que era mi perdición. ¡Crucio!"

Eso eran ya, ¿qué?, ¿cuatro veces esa noche? Unas pocas veces más y no podría evitar gritar. Aguardó un momento hasta que Voldemort aflojó para asegurarse de que podía mantener la voz firme antes de decir, "Sí, puedes torturar a un oponente desarmado y atado. Está claro que eso prueba que eres mejor que yo. Por supuesto, a mi nunca me ha dado una paliza un bebé, pero estoy seguro de que eso no es tan absurdo como parece."

Voldemort entornó los ojos airadamente. "No quiero que haya ningún error en la mente de nadie. Harry Potter escapó por pura suerte. Y voy a probar mi poder matándolo, aquí y ahora, enfrente de todos vosotros, cuando no hay ningún Dumbledore para ayudarle, y ninguna madre para morir por él. Le daré su oportunidad. Se le permitirá luchar, y no os quedará ninguna duda de cual de nosotros es el más fuerte. Desátalo, Crouch, y devuélvele su varita."

"Como desee, Maestro", dijo Crouch, apuntando su propia varita hacia Harry. Las cuerdas que ataban a Harry a la lápida se soltaron y cayeron al suelo. "Cógela", dijo, lanzándole la varita de Cedric.

Harry la cogió con destreza y se puso en pie lentamente, discretamente usando la lápida como apoyo. Después de cuatro Crucios, a Harry le temblaban bastante los pies. Era algo bueno que no fuese él el que se suponía que debía acabar con Nagini , o estaría bien jodido.

"Te han enseñado a batirte en duelo, ¿no, Harry Potter?", preguntó Voldemort en voz baja.

"Me han enseñado a tirar mi varita y a convocar serpientes", contestó Harry. "Nuestro club de duelo era bastante deficiente."

"¿Al menos sabes que se supone deben inclinarse unos ante otros?", preguntó Voldemort.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No creo que llegáramos a esa parte, no."

"Bueno, vamos a ello, las formalidades deben ser observadas. A Dumbledore le gustaría que mostraras buenos modales. Inclínate ante la muerte, Harry", lo engatusó Voldemort.

"Me inclinaré ante la muerte solo después de que ella se incline ante mí", dijo Harry con firmeza.

"He dicho, inclínate", Voldemort levantó su varita y Harry notó como su columna vertebral empezó a curvarse. Harry se lanzó hacia el suelo. Cierto, eso no hizo nada para detener la risa de Voldemort, pero al menos no se inclinó ante el hombre responsable de la muerte de tanta gente a la que amaba.

Luego, por supuesto, tuvo que volver a ponerse en pie, lo que ciertamente era una perspectiva desalentadora. Se las arregló, pero no con tanta rapidez como le hubiera gustado.

"Veo que el vivir con Muggles te ha dejado trágicamente privado de modales", Voldemort sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. "No es que me sorprenda, por supuesto. Aun así, al menos podrías ser capaz de enfrentarte a mí con orgullo y con la espalda erguida, del modo en que murió tu padre. Y ahora - nos enfrentamos en duelo. ¡Crucio!"

Mientras Harry soportaba la maldición Cruciatus por quinta vez esa noche, se puso a desear el haber aceptado el consejo de limitarse a tirarle una piedra a la maldita Copa. Al levantar la maldición, Harry se horrorizó al darse cuenta que había gritado. Aunque, una de cinco no estaba **demasiado **mal, o eso supuso.

"Eso ha dolido, ¿no, Harry?", se burló Voldemort. "No quieres que lo haga otra vez, ¿verdad?"

Harry no contestó, intentando mantener la concentración.

"He preguntado si quieres que lo haga otra vez", dijo Voldemort en voz baja. "¡Imperio!"

"Vale", soltó Harry. "Está claro que debo quererlo aunque sea subconscientemente o sino dejaría de provocarte."

Eso no era lo que nadie esperaba, y no hubo nada aparte de silencio mientras los cuervos intentaban procesar el hecho de que un chico de catorce años acababa de romper la Maldición Imperio de Voldemort.

"Bueno", dijo Voldemort en voz baja. "¿Quién soy yo para negarle a un moribundo su último deseo?" Levantó su varita otra vez pero Harry se las arregló para arrojarse tras la lápida a la que había estado atado antes. La piedra se rompió al ser golpeada por el Crucio de Voldemort, a lo que Harry hizo una mueca.

Sacó su espejo. "Sirius, te necesito", susurró.

"¿Harry?", devolvió el susurro Sirius. "Estamos listos para movilizarnos. ¿Dónde estás? George ha dicho que Fred y Cedric están contigo. ¿Están vivos?"

"Estoy en el cementerio", contestó Harry. "Cedric y Fred está por aquí pero hace un rato que no los veo. Deberían estar bien. ¡Date prisa!"


	49. Capítulo 49

Capítulo 49.

"_¡Maestro! ¡Me atacan!", _siseó Nagini.

Voldemort se puso rígido. "¿_Atacada? ¿Quién se atrevería-?_"

Parecía que Fred y Cedric se habían puesto en marcha. Solo otra cosa por hacer. Harry respiró hondo. Aunque ya había sobrevivido a la muerte…bueno, unas cuantas veces, la verdad, eso no significaba que estuviera deseando sacrificarse a propósito. Aunque el hecho de ahora estaba eligiendo concentrarse en Cedric y en Fred debería significar que una vez volviese estarían protegidos, ¿verdad? En cualquier caso así es como había funcionado la otra vez. Por supuesto, en ese momento realmente había pensado que se quedaría muerto, pero era enteramente posible que Voldemort no usaría la Maldición Asesina y él seguiría siendo un Horcrux o muerto de verdad. Oh ¿a quien estaba engañando? Voldemort solo había sido capaz de usar las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables con él. Aunque podría haber usado algo diferente aquella vez que estaba luchando contra Dumbledore en el Ministerio…

"_Dos muchachos, Maestro, ellos-", _Nagini dejó de hablar de golpe con un siseo de dolor. Estaba o bien muerta o a punto.

_Deja de perder el tiempo_, se ordenó Harry así mismo. A regañadientes, se levantó de detrás de su escudo de piedra. "No puedes matarme."

"Puedo intentarlo", dijo simplemente Voldemort, levantando su varita. "¡Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

Harry miró ociosamente a su alrededor. Estaba otra vez en King's Cross. "¿Por qué no puedo ser más creativo que el usar una estación de tren como metáfora de estar en un cruce de caminos?", murmuró Harry.

"No lo se, pero personalmente le echo la culpa a tu madre", dijo una voz desde detrás suyo. "Un verdadero Merodeador nunca sería tan poco original."

Harry se giró y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre que se parecía mucho a como estaría él en unos pocos años excepto por los brillantes ojos verdes.

"Oh, y podrías darte cuenta del hecho de que estás desnudo", dijo James Potter a modo de ayuda.

Harry miró hacia abajo. Sí que lo estaba. Por supuesto, en cuanto se dio cuenta de ello, se encontró con unas túnicas puestas. ¿Por qué tenía que estar desnudo en primer lugar?

" 'Original' en cuanto a bromas infantiles, quizás", dijo una chica. Harry miró hacia ella y se encontró con Lily Potter. "Pero tú nunca fuiste uno al que le interesara el simbolismo."

"¿No podemos simplemente echarle la culpa a tus parientes por no creer en la creatividad y por intentar ahogar la de nuestro hijo?", imploró James.

"Me niego a admitir un parentesco con ese hombre", insistió Lily, cruzando los brazos. "Petunia simplemente está asustada y nunca debería, bajo ninguna circunstancia haberse quedado al cargo de ningún niño mágico. El hijo…bueno, probablemente crecerá tarde o temprano."

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?", Harry apenas podía creerlo.

"¿A quien estabas esperando? ¿A Dumbledore?", preguntó James con una sonrisa sardónica. "Odio tener que decírtelo, chico, pero en esta línea temporal todavía no está lo suficientemente muerto."

A Harry se le ensancharon los ojos. " '¿Esta línea temporal?' Entonces…¿lo sabéis?"

"Harry, estamos muertos. Y posiblemente solo seamos manifestaciones de tu subconsciente", dijo Lily suavemente. "Por supuesto que lo sabemos."

"¿Y?", preguntó Harry, preguntándose cual sería su veredicto con todo esto.

"No podría estar más orgulloso", dijo James sonriendo de alegría. "Aparte de esa chica Luna y de Sirius –que la verdad es que tampoco cuenta porque él también ha vuelto atrás – nadie sabe lo del viaje en el tiempo y has hecho un trabajo admirable en la creación del caos." Lily le dio un codazo. "Oh, y ayudando a la gente. Eso también ha estado bien."

"Mientras que estrictamente no puedo aprobar todo ese caos intencional", dijo Lily. "O simplemente lo de dejar tu línea temporal original, el hecho de que estás intentando terminarlo todo ahora antes de que empiece a morir gente es admirable, y espero que tengas éxito."

"Lo de volver atrás en el tiempo fue sin querer", señaló Harry. "La verdad es que no estaba pensando, es solo…es como si me sintiera obligado. Y una vez que llegué aquí no tenía ni idea de cómo volver así me imaginé que muy bien podría sacar lo mejor de ello. La verdad es que mi tiempo en la escuela…lo juro, puede que me divirtiera a veces, pero no recomiendo intentarlo. Repetir ir a la escuela es una las cosas más tediosas con las que me he encontrado. Si no intentara animar un poco las cosas, Dios sabe que a estas alturas ya me habría vuelto loco."

"Eso es asumiendo que no lo estás ya", dijo Lily.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Cierto. Pero mientras no sea un demente violento, supongo que no importa. De todos modos la estabilidad mental está sobrevalorada."

"¡Eso, eso!", animó James. "Dile a Sirius que no le culpo por elegir a Peter como nuestro Guardián Secreto, ¿lo harás? Sí, eso resultó ser una idea realmente estúpida, pero al final Lily y yo fuimos los que accedimos a ello, así que…"

"Lo haré", dijo Harry solemnemente.

"Aunque todavía es una influencia horrible. Y dile a Severus que lo perdono", le pidió Lily.

"Si lo llamo 'Severus' lo más seguro es que me eche un maleficio, pero…de acuerdo", aceptó Harry.

"Sigo sin ver lo que ves en él", dijo James, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza.

"Fue mi mejor amigo durante años", le recordó Lily. "Y aunque el hecho de que se supiera la profecía fue culpa suya, de todos modos habríamos estado en peligro."

"No en _tanto_ peligro", contestó James. "¡Además, era un Mortífago!"

" 'Era' siendo la palabra clave", le dijo Lily. "Todavía está vivo, pero Dios sabe que lleva trece años sin actuar como alguien vivo. Está de vuelta en el camino correcto y necesita superar esto. Espero que mi perdón le ayude."

"Sí, supongo que si muriese tendría que verlo más a menudo", reflexionó James. "Esperemos que eso no pase durante un tiempo."

"Tengo que volver pronto, ¿no?", preguntó Harry.

Lily asintió. "Si te quedas aquí mucho rato perderás la oportunidad."

"Gracias por protegerme", dijo Harry con sinceridad.

Lily le sonrió con suavidad. "Somos tus padres, Harry. Eso es lo que hacen los padres."

"Seguiremos velando por ti", le prometió James. "Después de todo, te queremos, eres bastante entretenido, y la verdad es que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer. Ahora haznos un favor y ve a patearle el culo a Voldemort."

"Intentaré no decepcionaros", dijo Harry.

* * *

Cuando Harry volvió en sí, le dolía todo. Claro, ya estaba dolorido por los cinco Crucios, pero sentía como si a su cuerpo le hubieran lanzado otros cinco mientras estaba inconsciente. ¿O era mientras estaba muerto? Ese muy bien podía ser el caso.

"Mi Señor", iba diciendo Crouch. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Estoy bien", insistió Voldemort. Harry arriesgó una mirada para ver como el hombre se ponía en pie. "¿Y Potter? ¿Está muerto?"

Esperaba poder moverse con la suficiente rapidez o sorprender a Voldemort lo suficiente como para hacer lo que tenía previsto. Se sentó y giró su varita hacia Voldemort. "Ya. Te. Gustaría."

A Voldemort se le ensancharon los ojos. "Pott-"

Harry oyó de lejos los ruidos de Apariciones, pero los ignoró a favor de gritar, "¡Avada Kedavra!"

No fue el único en decirlo y una sacudida de luz verde golpeó a Voldemort por delante y por detrás. Mientras Voldemort caía, Harry fijó la mirada con su padrino, que lentamente bajó su varita.

"Has tardado lo tuyo", lo saludó Harry.

"Tú eres el que no ha pedido refuerzos hasta que Voldemort ha ido y se ha revivido a sí mismo", contestó Sirius.

"Cierto", aceptó Harry. Le pesaban los ojos y la cabeza le daba bandazos. Mientras que sabía que desmayarse en un cementerio lleno de Mortífagos y, suponía, Aurores a punto de enfrentarse no era probablemente una de sus mejores ideas, todos esos Crucios y la Avada Kedavra estaban empezando a pasarle factura. "Más vale que no me dejes morir…"

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó, se encontró de vuelta en le Ala Médica. Suspiró. "Y yo que esperaba con ganas evitar este sitio…"

"Entonces, quizás no deberías haber ido a enfrentarte con Voldemort", dijo George desde la cama de al lado.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?", preguntó Harry, confuso.

George se encogió de hombros. "Que me caiga un rayo si lo se. Ni siquiera fui contigo. Dicen que por lo del laberinto, pero me he dado cuenta de que ni Fleur ni Krum necesitan estar aquí…"

"¿Dónde está Cedric? ¿Y Fred? ¿Se encuentran bien?", preguntó Harry, preocupado.

"Estamos justo aquí", dijo Fred. El y Cedric estaban en camas enfrente de Harry. "¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

"Desmayarme", contestó Harry sucintamente. "Y teniendo en cuenta que después de eso estaba inconsciente, no estoy muy seguro de que más se _supone_ que voy a recordar."

"Bien dicho", admitió Fred. "¿Quieres saber entonces lo que ha pasado?"

"Eso estaría bien", le confirmó Harry.

"Déjame empezar diciendo que tienes que ser la persona más loca que jamás he conocido", dijo Cedric. "Ahí estaba Voldemort, volviendo a la vida y haciéndote Crucios cada vez que te dabas la vuelta, y tú sin parar de mofarte de él."

"No me arrepiento de nada", insistió Harry, cruzando los brazos.

"Nunca lo haces", suspiró Cedric. "Aunque si hubieras aflojado solo un poco, tal vez no te hubieses desmayado. Fred y yo nos aseguramos de usar ese hechizo que nos enseñaste antes, el Muffliato. No estábamos seguros de lo que hacía, pero pensamos que debe ser alguna clase de hechizo silenciador modificado que nos deja oírnos a nosotros mismos mientras que se lo impide a otras personas."

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Cualquier otro que esté cerca solo oye una especie zumbido y a menos que estén intentando escuchar lo que estás diciendo –lo cual no es posible ya que estabais invisibles – ni siquiera se darían cuenta."

"Así que Cedric y yo no estábamos seguros de si debíamos intervenir cuando te aturdieron y ese tal Crouch estaba haciendo una especie de ritual, pero no parecías estar muy preocupado y además estábamos buscando a esa serpiente. Habría sido mucho más fácil si Cedric no hubiese estado al borde de un ataque de pánico-", empezó a decir Fred.

"Intenta tú deshacerte de un año de condicionamiento así de rápido", lo interrumpió Cedric. "Además, podía encontrarle mucho sentido a la sugerencia de Harry de correr como el demonio."

"Sabes, encontrarle sentido a algo de lo que diga Harry no dice mucho de tu estado mental", señaló George.

"En mi defensa, un Mortífago estaba intentando traer de vuelta a Voldemort, y luego aparecieron más Mortífagos", dijo Cedric a la defensiva.

"Sigue diciéndote eso", dijo Fred con condescendencia.

"Sabes, probablemente me ofendería mucho más si no fuese verdad…", dijo Harry.

"¿Pero ya que es cierto no te importa?", preguntó Cedric.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "La verdad es que no. Pero continua. ¿Qué pasó después de que vierais el ritual?"

"Había Mortífagos Apareciéndose a todo nuestro alrededor", continuó Fred. "Uno de ellos ni siquiera a veinte centímetros de nosotros, lo que nos acojonó bastante, y nos dimos prisa en retroceder un poco. Vimos a la serpiente pero estaba justo al lado de Voldemort, por lo que no quisimos arriesgarnos. Después de que Voldemort terminara de explicar su épica búsqueda para matar a un adolescente, la serpiente se alejó deslizándose, así que cuando todos estaban distraídos con ese 'duelo', Cedric y yo la apuñalamos de muerte y luego Cedric le cortó la cabeza para estar seguros."

"Bien pensado", dijo Harry. "Cuando Voldemort estaba sin cuerpo aparentemente unió su fuerza vital con Nagini para hacerse más fuerte y para atarlo al mundo físico usando algún oscuro ritual, por lo que para matarlo, la serpiente tenía que desaparecer primero."

"¿Estás diciendo que somos parcialmente responsables de matar a Voldemort?", Cedric parecía estar conmocionado.

"Ciertamente", asintió Harry. "Eso debería conseguiros alguna puntuación extra en vuestros EXTASIS en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, como mínimo."

"Somos muy afortunados de que tu padrino apareciera cuando lo hizo", le dijo Fred. "Debe haber traído con él unas dos docenas de Aurores. Una vez que las protecciones anti-Aparición se pusieron en marcha, los Mortífagos no tuvieron ni una oportunidad."

"¿Se escapó alguno?", preguntó Harry, preocupado.

"Solo uno", contestó Fred. "Aunque no se quien era."

"Ah, Harry, muchacho mío, ¿estás despierto?", preguntó Fudge mientras entraba en el Ala Médica. Rita Skeeter, Dumbledore, Sirius y Snape estaban con él.

"Sí, señor", asintió Harry.

"Quizá puedas aclarar algo esta confusión sobre el supuesto 'retorno' de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado", dijo Fudge esperanzado.

"Creo que es obvio lo que ha ocurrido, señor. A Barty Crouch Jr. lo volvieron loco los Dementores y de algún modo se escapó de Azkabán. Ya que se supone que está muerto, probablemente tuvo ayuda y debería cuestionarlo sobre eso. Intentó hacer un ritual peligroso, oscuro y probablemente ilegal para convocar de vuelta el espíritu de Voldemort a un cuerpo improvisado. El ritual dependía en gran manera de una serpiente llamada Nagini, que Cedric y Fred consiguieron matar. Crouch me llevó ante este 'Voldemort' para que me matara, pero por fortuna mi padrino y yo pudimos destruirlo. Luego, el hecho de que estoy aquí, significa que nuestros maravillosamente competentes Aurores se ocuparon de todos los que aparecieron para ver si las ilusiones de Crouch tenían visos de realidad."

"¿Puedo citarte con eso?", preguntó Rita con entusiasmo.

Harry asintió. "Esa es mi declaración oficial y no diré nada más del asunto hasta que me haya recuperado. El falso Voldemort me puso bajo la Cruciatus cinco veces, ya saben."

Ante eso Fudge hizo una mueca. "Bueno, es algo bueno que te encuentres bien y que esa monstruosidad haya sido sacrificada y que se hayan capturado a los Mortífagos que escaparon. Tengo que ir a lidiar con todo ello pero primero…¿Quién ha sido el ganador de los Playoffs de los Cinco Magos? Tengo que darle sus ganancias y hacer un anuncio."

"Ha sido un empate", explicó Harry. "Fred, Cedric y yo tocamos la Copa a la vez y así es como acabamos transportados al cementerio. Crouch Jr. debe haberla convertido en un Traslador, aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo lo logró."

"Acerca de eso", Fudge parecía estar un poco incómodo. "Resulta que había estado usando Poción Multijugos para reemplazar a su padre durante todo el año. Ya que estaba ocupado con su pequeño ritual, esta noche envió a su padre bajo la Maldición Imperius para hacer de juez. Parece que se está pasando el efecto, por lo que dentro de poco podremos cuestionarle sobre su participación. Normalmente habría una ceremonia, pero bajo estas circunstancias…" Con eso, le arrojó una bolsa llena de galeones a Harry y se marchó, con Rita tras él.

"Harry, ¿por qué le has dicho al Ministro que no era realmente Voldemort?", preguntó Dumbledore con reprobación.

"Porque incluso si Voldemort ha acabado muerto con relativa rapidez, el hecho de que haya vuelto una vez significa que podría hacerlo otra vez, y dado que lo último que quiere Fudge es ser conocido como el Ministro que 'dejó' que volviera Voldemort, es imposible que lo reconociera. Es mejor darle una agradable versión censurada a que él intente destruir nuestra credibilidad", contestó Harry con sabiduría.

"Pero Voldemort _puede_ volver una vez más y lo _hará_", dijo Dumbledore, pareciendo más viejo de lo normal.

"De hecho, Profesor, no", le corrigió Harry. "Lo se todo acerca de sus Horcruxes. Cuando luché contra el Diario en la Cámara, se lo enseñé a Sirius y lo reconoció como un Horcrux."

"Mi familia siempre ha sido un tanto oscura", intervino Sirius. "En ese momento decidimos que ni siquiera él sería tan descuidado con un pedazo de su alma como para dejársela a Colagusano para que la guardara, así que podría haber más. Costó bastante, pero con el tiempo nos las arreglamos para conseguir la Copa de Hufflepuff de la bóveda de Bellatrix, el Guardapelo de Slytherin de mi casa-"

"¿Tenías uno de los Horcruxes del Señor Oscuro en tu _casa_?", intervino Snape con escepticismo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. "Ya he mencionado que mi familia era oscura. Pero en este caso, mi hermano se enteró de uno ellos, traicionó a Voldemort y se lo llevó con él, pero murió antes de averiguar como destruirlos."

"¿Cómo habéis podido destruirlos?", preguntó Dumbledore, intrigado.

"Fuego Maligno, en su mayor parte, pero también hemos usado un poco de veneno de basilisco que Harry sacó de la Cámara", contestó Sirius. "Encontramos la Diadema de Ravenclaw escondida aquí, en Hogwarts, y el Anillo de Slytherin en la casa materna de Voldemort no muy lejos de ese cementerio."

Entonces le tocó el turno a Harry. "Yo sospechaba que Nagini podría ser uno así que hice que Fred y Cedric la mataran, y me di cuenta de que yo también lo era, así que mientras que estaba plenamente preparado para dar mi vida para poder ver destruido a Voldemort, el hecho de que usara mi sangre para resucitarse a sí mismo significa que me ancló a este mundo mientras destruía su propio Horcrux."

"¿Moriste?", Sirius parecía alarmado.

"Ya te dije que iba a pasar", señaló Harry.

"Sí, pero aun así…tengo que ser el peor guardián de la historia…", dijo con tristeza Sirius.

"Es muy poco lo que puedes hacer para ser peor que mis guardianes previos", intentó consolarlo Harry.

"¡Teniendo en cuenta que te tenían en un armario, eso no es decir mucho!", soltó Sirius.

"Bueno, mientras estaba muerto me encontré con mis padres", le dijo Harry. "Papá dijo que no te culpaba y que incluso aunque tú sugeriste a Pettigrew, él y Mamá tuvieron la última palabra. Luego Mamá dijo que todavía eras una horrible influencia y que le dijera a alguien llamado 'Severus' que lo perdonaba y que ya que todavía seguía vivo ya era hora de que empezara actuar como si lo estuviera. Oh, y Papá también dijo que quería que viviera, aunque solo fuera para no tener que lidiar con él."

Snape parpadeó pero no dijo nada. No es que Harry lo esperara ni nada.

"¿Tu madre dijo que soy una mala influencia?", Sirius sonrió de alegría ante eso. "¡Todavía lo tengo!"

"Estas revelaciones son realmente sorprendentes", dijo Dumbledore. "¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de tu caza de Horcruxes, Harry?"

"Tenía miedo de que si lo hacía usted no me dejara participar y me parecía que esto era algo de lo que debía ocuparme por mí mismo", contestó Harry semihonestamente. "Sirius y yo lo teníamos cubierto y si hubiéramos necesitado ayuda, la hubiéramos pedido. Además, usted tenía la misma información de inicio que nosotros para hacer la conexión de los Horcruxes, y para empezar a buscarlos por usted mismo independientemente de nosotros."

"Ya veo", dijo Dumbledore. "Voy a tener que veros a vosotros dos en mi oficina para ver cual va a ser nuestro próximo movimiento", les dijo a Snape y a Sirius.

Una vez se hubieron marchado los tres, George dijo casualmente, "Entonces…acerca de esas ganancias…"

"Podéis tener mi parte si me hacéis socio en la tienda de artículos de broma que vais a empezar con ellas", dijo Harry inmediatamente.

"¿Qué?", Fred parecía conmocionado. "Eso son más de trescientos galeones."

"Estoy seguro", dijo Harry. "De todos modos debería sacar al menos un tercio de eso vendiendo mi exclusiva."

Cedric parecía estar pensando algo. Finalmente dijo, "Yo también."

George lo miró sin comprender. "¿Tú…también?"

"También podéis quedaros mi parte. La verdad es que no necesito el dinero y como todavía tenemos otro año escolar por delante, mientras pueda ser un socio de vuestra tienda y sacar provecho a mi inversión cuando tengáis un éxito asombroso – que todo el mundo sabe que vais a tener -, entonces valdrá la pena", dijo Cedric con firmeza. "Además, después de esta noche me parece que eso es exactamente lo que todo el mundo necesita."

"Yo…gracias", dijo Fred, aceptando la bolsa de galeones que le pasó Harry.

"¿Cómo vamos a poder a pagaros por esto?", preguntó George.

"Haciéndonos ridículamente ricos cuando os hagáis grandes", contestó Harry.

"Y no usándonos como sujetos de pruebas", añadió Cedric.

"Y no dejando que vuestra madre nos mate demasiado por esto", terminó Harry.

"No hacemos ninguna promesa", sonrió satisfecho Fred.

_**Nota**_: Y con la muerte de Voldemort, solo nos queda un último capítulo para atar algunos cabos sueltos.


	50. Capítulo 50

Capítulo 50.

**Conspiración Mortífaga para Revivir a Quien-Tú-Sabes Frustrada por Potter**

**Por Rita Skeeter**

**La Tercera Prueba de los Playoffs de los Cinco Magos ha demostrado ser algo digno de admirar y para nada decepcionante. Lo que nadie esperaba es el entretenimiento post-Playoffs. Bartemius Crouch Jr. –no tan muerto como a su padre le gustaría que creyéramos – secuestró a los Campeones Harry Potter, Fred Weasley y Cedric Diggory de dentro del laberinto de la Tercera Prueba con la intención de devolvernos al terror de hace trece años.**

**Crouch intentó usar a estos chicos en un insidioso y elaborado ritual para traer de vuelta a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Por fortuna, el ritual simplemente produjo un golem que fue rápidamente eliminado gracias al esfuerzo conjunto de Potter y Sirius Black. Mientras que Weasley y Diggory se dedicaban a destruir a la serpiente usada por el ritual para mantener vivo al golem, Potter pidió refuerzos por medio de su espejo de doble cara y Black –impaciente por compensar su asombroso fallo como guardián hasta hace dos años – cumplió en la forma de dos docenas de Aurores. No hace falta decirlo, los mejores del Ministerio no tuvieron problemas en acorralar a aquellos que secretamente deseaban servir a Quien-Tú-Sabes y que fueron para ver si Crouch realmente podía revivirlo (no pudo).**

**¿Cómo, pueden ustedes preguntar, consiguió Crouch llegar a semejante posición como para poder secuestrar a algunos de los mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts y atraer a su lado a los antiguos seguidores de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado mientras intentaba un poco de malograda necromancia cuando se supone que él mismo estaba muerto? Una interesante pregunta con una respuesta incluso más interesante aun. La madre de Crouch Jr. murió poco después de él hace muchos años – o eso pensábamos. Resulta que mientras que ella sí que murió, no lo hizo en su hogar sino en la prisión de Azkabán. Sabiendo que estaba muriendo y que su marido haría cualquier cosa por ella, la fallecida Señora Crouch le rogó a su marido intercambiarse por su hijo por medio de Poción Multijugos y morir en su lugar. Ya que Crouch Jr. era un Mortífago sin ninguna duda, Crouch Sr. lo mantuvo bajo la Maldición Imperius hasta que un día la resistencia de Junior fue tan grande que sobrepasó a su padre y comenzó su loca tarea de traer de vuelta a su oscuro maestro. Crouch Sr. se enfrenta a cargos por sus acciones y la prisión de Azkabán va a incrementar su seguridad después de que dos personas se fugaran, una de ellas completamente desapercibida.**

**Los Mortífagos arrestados resultaron ser – para la gran sorpresa y horror de todo el mundo – aparentemente respetables miembros de nuestra comunidad que se habían enfrentado a acusaciones de actividad Mortífaga en el pasado pero que se libraron por medio de sobornos a la previa, y claramente corrupta, administración o que declararon haber estado bajo la Maldición Imperius. En las palabras de Lucius Malfoy, una verdadera víctima de la Maldición Imperius en su día, "Realmente me entristece que tanta gente a la que contaba como amigos puedan haberse aprovechado de mi sufrimiento y del otros como yo similarmente afectados por esa espantosa maldición para evitar ir a prisión y luego aprovechar la primera oportunidad para buscar a su 'Maestro'."**

**Continúa en página 5**

"Increíble", dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza y bajando el periódico. "¿Cómo se las arregla siempre tu padre para aterrizar con los pies, Draco?" Una vez más, en el banquete de fin de curso Harry se encontraba buscando solaz con los Slytherins.

"No se a qué te refieres, Harry", dijo Draco alegremente. "Pero estoy de acuerdo con él; la guerra es algo terrible, ¿no tenemos suerte de haberla evitado?"

"Oh, venga ya", resopló Harry. "Ya sabes que lo vi en ese cementerio."

"¿De verdad?", dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. "Pensaba que habías dicho que todos llevaban máscaras, y no has pasado el suficiente tiempo con mi padre como para poder distinguir su voz con seguridad de otras en un momento tan estresante."

"El golem lo llamó Lucius", protestó Harry.

"¿Cómo iba a conocerlo un golem?", preguntó Draco. "Y si hubiera estado allí, ahora estaría bajo custodia, es tan simple como eso."

"Aparentemente se escapó uno", señaló Harry. "Aunque no estoy seguro de cómo, ya que los Aurores pusieron protecciones anti-Aparición con mucha rapidez…"

"Quizá quien fuera que fuese llevaba consigo un Traslador", sugirió Draco. "Mamá siempre insiste en que todos llevemos con nosotros uno a todas horas aunque no funcionen dentro del Castillo."

"¿O sea que estás sugiriendo que alguien más aparte de tu padre va por ahí con un Traslador encima?", preguntó Harry escépticamente. "Los dos sabemos que fue él."

"Buena suerte a la hora de probarlo", dijo Draco con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¿Entonces por qué nadie más me dirige la palabra?", se preguntó Harry.

"Aparentemente no se me 'permite' todavía", dijo Blaise secamente.

"No le animes", dijo Daphne distraídamente.

"¡Lo ves!", gritó Blaise.

"El tema en cuestión me aburre", dijo Pansy haciendo un ruidito con la nariz.

"Has hecho que arrestaran a mi padre", dijo Theodore Nott, mirando a Harry como si fuera estúpido. Pero claro, así era como miraba a Harry normalmente así que eso no le preocupaba.

"¡_No_ lo hice!", insistió Harry. "El mismo hizo que lo arrestaran al aparecer al lado de un lunático que estaba intentando matarme y dado que Crouch convocó a todo el mundo por medio de su Marca Oscura, a todos lo que cogieron eran obviamente Mortífagos, sin importar lo que digan sus cuentas bancarias."

"Eso es cierto", reconoció Theodore. "Pero aun así es una mala situación y nunca me has gustado para empezar."

"¡Pero hemos pasado por tanto juntos!", protestó Harry.

"La mayor parte de ello culpa tuya y todo muy fastidioso", le recordó Theodore.

"Perdona, ¿Harry?", la voz de Fleur sonó desde detrás de él.

Harry se giró para ver que Viktor Krum estaba con ella.

"Nos gustaría felicitarte por tu victoria", le dijo Viktor. "Aunque nos gustaría haber ganado, estoy seguro de que lo que pasó en el cementerio, sea lo que sea, hace que la merezcas."

"Gracias", dijo Harry, emocionado. "¿Cómo se lo han tomado Beuxbatons y Durmstrang?"

"No se han tomado muy bien el hecho de que ganaran los tres Campeones de Hogwarts", admitió Fleur. "Que es por lo que te hemos buscado porque todos los demás están haciendo las maletas."

"Bueno, es muy amable de vuestra parte", le dijo Harry. "Ha sido genial conoceros este año y os aviso ya que si no os mantenéis en contacto, voy a tener que ir personalmente a Francia y a Bulgaria a visitaros."

Fleur y Krum intercambiaron unas miradas horrorizadas.

"Nos mantendremos en contacto", prometió Krum.

"¡Sí, con toda seguridad!, asintió Fleur.

Los dos Campeones salieron del Gran Salón prácticamente corriendo. Extraño.

"Atención todo el mundo", dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie y esperando que el Gran Salón quedase en silencio. "Antes de anunciar los totales de puntos, el Profesor Lockhart tiene un anuncio que hacer."

"¿Por qué está aquí todavía?", se preguntó Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Publicidad gratis, supongo."

"Gracias, Profesor Dumbledore", dijo Lockhart, sonriendo de alegría a todo el mundo. "Lo primero que me gustaría decir es que este ha sido un año increíble. Volver aquí, ver lo mucho que habéis crecido todos…ha sido una experiencia maravillosa. Para ser sincero, estaba un poco dudoso por ser un Director, teniendo en cuenta que solo tengo un año de experiencia enseñando, aunque ciertamente estaba más que cualificado. Sin embargo, el joven Harry fue más que persistente, y me alegro de ello porque ha sido una experiencia realmente gratificante para mí. Que es por lo que me gustaría anunciar que a partir de ahora, la Escuela Harry Potter de Impresionantez acepta peticiones de transferencia de estudiantes y que espero ver a algunos de vosotros el año que viene."

"Gracias, Profesor Lockhart, ¿o debería decir Director?", preguntó Dumbledore retóricamente. "A continuación me gustaría anunciar que nuestro propio Profesor Moody ha accedido a quedarse y enseñar durante otro año para demostrar que no existe una maldición en la posición y para librarme del gran problema de conseguir profesores para dicha materia. Y finalmente…el total de puntos. Tal como están las cosas, Hufflepuff está en cuarto lugar con 867. Ravenclaw en tercero con 916. Slytherin en segundo con 1037 y Gryffindor, por supuesto, está a la cabeza con 1177 puntos."

"'¿Por supuesto?' Me encanta como ya ni siquiera pretende ser objetivo", murmuró draco. "Estúpido favoritismo descarado."

"Estoy tan indignado como tú", le aseguró Harry.

"Por supuesto, debido a acontecimientos recientes, le concedo a Hufflepuff 500 puntos por la victoria de su Campeón Cedric Diggory en los Playoffs de los Cinco Magos y 1000 puntos a Gryffindor por Harry y Fred Weasley haciendo lo mismo", anunció Dumbledore. "Lo cual lleva a Hufflepuff a la segunda posición con 1367 puntos y a Gryffindor todavía en cabeza con 2177 puntos."

"¿Por qué siempre gana Gryffindor cada año con puntos de última hora relacionados con Harry y Ravenclaw y ahora Hufflepuff se han beneficiado por asociación, pero Slytherin nunca se lleva nada a pesar de que Harry pasa más tiempo con nosotros de lo que lo hace con nadie de otra Casa a excepción de Luna Lovegood?", se quejó Blaise.

Harry abrió la boca para contestarle, pero Daphne se le adelantó.

"¡Blaise! ¡Lo estás animando otra vez!", siseó.

"¡Oh, por amor de-!"

* * *

"Así entre nosotros, Voldemort volvió de verdad y tú lo mataste, ¿verdad?", le preguntó Neville una vez se encontraron en el tren de vuelta a casa.

Harry sonrió satisfecho. "Por supuesto."

"¿Qué?", se sobresaltó Hermione. "¿Has matado a alguien? ¡Pero solo tienes catorce años! ¡Piensa en el daño irreparable que esto le va a causar a tu alma!"

Harry levantó una mano para pararla. "Hermione, estamos hablando de Lord Tom Riddle Voldemort. Se lo estaba buscando. Además, ya estaba mayormente muerto."

"Estoy bastante segura de que ya has usado esa referencia antes", le dijo Luna.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Que poco original. Aunque en mi defensa, hace dos años estaba hablando de la misma persona."

"¿Cómo puede ser que te acuerdes de eso?", quiso saber Ron.

Harry se giró para mirarlo con incredulidad. "Porque 'La Princesa Prometida' es una de la películas más épicas de la historia, ¿Cómo podría _no_ recordarlo?"

Ginny resopló. "¿Desde cuando te importa lo 'épico'? ¡Lo has dejado todo para otro momento hasta que ha aparecido el mismo Voldemort!"

"Al menos hice algo entonces", se defendió Harry. "Y no tenía por qué. Podría haber llamado a Sirius inmediatamente y hacer que se ocuparan de ello los Aurores."

"Por todo lo que se, eso es exactamente lo que ocurrió", señaló Ginny. "Dado que le diste a la prensa semejante versión de la Cámara de los Secretos."

"¿A qué se refiere con 'versión de la Cámara de los Secretos', Harry?", preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

'¿Adulterada más allá de la razón?', conjeturó Harry para sí mismo. En voz alta dijo, "Presumiblemente 'épica' dado que eso es lo que fue la derrota del basilisco en la Cámara de los Secretos."

"Nunca he visto nada parecido", juró Ginny.

"Y no es como si hubiera escapado ileso", les dijo Harry. "Mi cicatriz psíquica y Parselhablante se llevó un Avada Kedavra por mí."

"¿Recibiste un Avada Kedavra?", gritó Hermione.

"No", sacudió la cabeza Harry. "Mi cicatriz lo hizo. ¿No escuchas?"

"Tú…solo…no importa", dijo Hermione, decidiendo una vez más que simplemente no valía la pena.

"¿Entonces como de decepcionada estás de que haya ganado los Playoffs?", le preguntó Harry a Luna.

Por una vez Luna parecía estar desconcertada. "Era tu representante en el panel de jueces. ¿Por qué iba a molestarme eso?"

"¿Porque en cada prueba me has dado la puntuación más baja a excepción de Viktor?"

"Solo por importarte más la teatralidad que las pruebas en sí", le recordó Luna. "Pero en lo que se refiere al laberinto…bueno, si hemos de fiarnos de esa esfinge, ahí sí te esforzaste y además, tienes que mejorar tus adivinanzas. No hubieras durado ni una semana en Ravenclaw si te ha llevado diez minutos el llegar hasta 'guante'."

"Sí, bueno…¡nadie te ha preguntado!", exclamó Harry.

Luna levantó las cejas. "¿De verdad? Porque podría jurar que acabas de-"

"¿Por qué no puedes simplemente decir lo que ha pasado de verdad, Harry?", preguntó Hermione. "Es decir, seguro que habría dado un poco de miedo por saber que Voldemort ha estado ahí fuera todos estos años, pero si ahora está muerto, ¿por qué no tranquilizar a todo el mundo?"

Neville se rió. "Claro, porque decirle a todo el mundo que alguien al que casi cualquiera no lo haya conocido personalmente o que haya recibido clases de Sirius y haber sido, básicamente, sobornado para decir su nombre no estaba realmente muerto sino vagabundeando por ahí haciendo Dios sabe que durante trece años iba a ir muy bien. ¿Qué se supone que van a decir 'Sí, la última vez no estaba realmente muerto, culpa nuestra, pero esta vez sí, lo juramos'? Si perder un cuerpo no fuera suficiente, ¿por qué perder un segundo iba a resultar más letal?"

"Por los Horcruxes, por supuesto", empezó a decir Hermione. "Estoy segura de que si-"

"Sí, de ninguna manera va a salir a la luz esa información", dijo Harry con firmeza. "Estrictamente hablando, probablemente ni siquiera debería habéroslo dicho a vosotros. Aunque no recuerdo por qué me ha parecido bien contároslo y no acerca de Voldemort habiendo regresado."

"Wrackspurts", sugirió Luna.

"En serio, alguien debería hacer algo sobre ellos", dijo Harry con vehemencia. "La mayoría de la gente ni siquiera ha oído hablar de Horcruxes porque si la gente –especialmente personas poco escrupulosas que ya han matado – se enterara de un método tan conveniente y tan relativamente seguro para conseguir una inmortalidad relativa, acabaría usándose. Además, el Ministerio es muy feliz manteniendo el regreso de Voldemort fuera del ojo público, y el público está extático por no saber lo que casi ha sucedido, así que ¿quién soy yo para ir en contra de la voluntad de la gente?"

"Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en contestar eso", dijo Ginny, sacudiendo la cabeza. Al menos parecía más divertida que hostil.

* * *

"¿Qué vamos a hacer este verano entonces, Sirius?", preguntó Harry al encontrarse con su guardián en la plataforma.

"Lo mismo que hacemos cada verano, Harry", contestó Sirius con una sonrisa.

"¿Intentar dominar el mundo?", preguntó Harry inocentemente.

"Sí, ya está: a vosotros dos no se os permite estar solos nunca más", declaró Remus.

Harry alzó la mirada hacia su padrino de repuesto y a Tonks, de pie a unos pocos pasos de ellos. "Hey, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?"

"¿No acabo de decir que me niego a dejaros a los dos solos?", preguntó Remus.

"Bueno, sí", admitió Harry. "Pero lo has hecho sonar como si fuera una decisión de ahora mismo."

"**Nunca** hemos pensado que fuera una buena idea", explicó Tonks. "Pero nuestro empeño de mantener el tiempo que pasáis solos hasta lo mínimo imprescindible es nuevo, sí."

"Nunca me dejáis divertirme…", se enfurruñó Sirius.

"Perdona si no me parece que 'dominar el mundo' es tan emocionante como aparentemente os lo parece a vosotros dos", dijo Remus secamente.

"Por supuesto", dijo Sirius magnánimamente. "Después de todo, nunca lo habéis intentado."

"_Este_ es mi mejor amigo", dijo Remus con desaliento.

"Venga, venga", dijo Tonks, dándole palmaditas en el hombro a Remus. "Al menos no estás emparentado con él."

"¿Estáis seguros de que no estáis saliendo?", pregunto Harry.

"Más les vale que no", gruñó Sirius. "Bueno, al menos durante otro año o así. ¡Pero después de eso espero ver volar las chispas!"

"No puedes obligarnos a salir juntos, Sirius", se sintió obligado a recordarle Remus.

"No", aceptó Sirius. "Pero puedo obligaros a pasar tiempo juntos hasta que vuestras hormonas os superen y no tengáis otra opción."

"Me siento tan usado", se quejó Remus.

"¿Al menos soy genial?", le consoló Tonks, a la que le no parecía que le importara no tener que esperar.

"Entonces, Cedric, cuéntanos lo del cementerio-", iba diciendo Marietta Edgecomb.

Cedric ensanchó los ojos y empezó a respirar con rapidez.

"¡Dios, Marietta, que acaba de pasar por una experiencia traumática!", soltó Cho. "Muestra algo de respeto."

"¿Qué he hecho?", se preguntó Marietta.

"Muchas gracias por eso", dijo Cedric sarcásticamente al encontrarse con Harry.

"Hey", protestó Harry. "¡Te he salvado la vida!"

"Y estoy agradecido", le concedió Cedric, "pero nunca había sido tan consciente hasta ahora de que la gente pasa una ridícula cantidad de tiempo hablando de la palabra-c…"

"Puedes enviarme la factura de la terapia", ofreció Harry. "Probablemente pueda deducir impuestos por ello."

Cedric puso los ojos en blanco pero siguió su camino.

"Enhorabuena por su reciente derrota de ese golem", dijo Narcissa Malfoy mientras ella, su marido y su hijo se les aproximaron.

Harry se estremeció. "Gracias. ¿Y puedo decir que usted me aterroriza más que ese golem después de hacerme cinco Crucios?"

Narcissa parpadeó. "Realmente , dice la las cosas más extrañas."

"Eso es porque está loco", añadió Draco a modo de ayuda.

"No ayudas para nada", le soltó Harry.

"Estamos agradecidos por el servicio que nos ha hecho a todos", afirmó Lucius, "Ahora, si nos excusa, tenemos que ir a compadecernos de todos esos pobres desprevenidos familiares de Mortífagos."

Bueno, los Malfoy ciertamente sabían como mantenerse con la cabeza fuera del agua. Bueno, excepto cuando les cogen in fraganti en el Departamento de Misterios, claro está.

"Voldemort está realmente muerto esta vez", dijo Sirius en voz baja. "Nunca pensé que vería el día."

"Yo sí", contestó Harry. "Por supuesto, es mucho menos agridulce que la vez anterior."

"James y Lily estarían orgullosos de ti, Harry", le aseguró Remus.

Harry le sonrió. "Gracias, Remus."

Y entonces, mientras continuaban felizmente en esta pequeña pero perfecta parte de su para siempre, Harry supo que todo estaba bien.

"Entonces, ¿qué es eso de que estás financiando la bromas de los gemelos?", le exigió Molly Weasley, con las manos en las caderas y con aspecto asesino. Tras ella, los gemelos le estaban pidiendo perdón en silencio, sin parecer ni remotamente sinceros.

"¡Puedo explicarlo!", dijo Harry inmediatamente.

"Por favor, hazlo", dijo Molly, con los ojos brillantes, y Harry se encontró de repente siendo muy consciente de que esta mujer – en otra vida – había acabado con Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bueno, algunas cosas estaban más o menos bien. Suponiendo que sobreviviera este enfrentamiento, por supuesto.

_**NOTA FINAL**_: Bueno, pues después de once meses, más tiempo de lo que realmente pensaba que me iba a costar, por fin hemos llegado al final de este viaje. Lo primero, dar las gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo incansablemente y dejando reviews, que como poco, han animado a acelerar el ritmo de traducción en algunos momentos. Lo siguiente en decir es que, por desgracia, NO hay secuela ni parece que la vaya a haber durante un largo tiempo, si es que al final ésta se escribe. La escritora original, Sarah1281, es realmente prolífica, 216 historias a día de hoy, incluyendo al menos tres trabajos en progreso que estoy siguiendo, uno de Star Wars, un crossover Doctor Who/Psych (que me estoy pensando muy seriamente ponerme a traducir a continuación) y otra historia de Harry Potter donde éste ha sido criado por Lockhart, por lo que no creo que en un futuro futurible veamos una continuación de _Oh, God, not again!_

Lo dicho, gracias a todos por leer y hasta otra.


End file.
